<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You're A Part Of Me Now by taxicabber</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25559527">You're A Part Of Me Now</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/taxicabber/pseuds/taxicabber'>taxicabber</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, Character Death, Chimeras, Demons, F/M, Magic, Major Character Injury, Spirit World, Teen Romance, Werewolves, Witches</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:00:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>231,064</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25559527</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/taxicabber/pseuds/taxicabber</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma moves to Beacon Hills with one goal: to be normal. That all goes out the window when she meets a rag tag group of super natural teens like herself. How can a witch refuse to help when nature is very much pushing her towards one wolf in particular?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Isaac Lahey/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I stare out the window of my Uncle’s sedan. The school looks normal enough, a big stone building. Not quite as intimidating as my previous one. Though that one had so many famous people's children you could barely turn around without seeing one. This one will be normal. I'll just be another face in the crowd. “You don’t have to go to school today, Emma. We can wait if you’re not ready.” His voice is so kind, as it has been for weeks now. I know he’s been walking on egg shells around me, not daring to raise his voice. But I want to be treated normally. If I have any chance of feeling okay again I need this. “I have to go someday. Might as well get the first day over with.” He smiles at me, eyes shimmering with pride. “You’re going to be fine.” “Any advice?” “Chloe said lacrosse is big here. Otherwise don’t make a fool of yourself and…” “No magic,” I finish for him with an eye roll. “I know. I don’t want everyone thinking of me as a freak on my first day.” “Either Chloe or I will be here after school for you. Text me if you need me.” “Bye Uncle Jake!” “Bye Emma, have a great day and good luck!”</p><p>I step out of the car and take a deep breath. My first day at a new school and it’s already March. This won’t be bad right? Hopefully everyone just ignores me and I can get through the next two months without fuss. It's just school, I remind myself for the hundredth time this morning. I enter the building and glance at my jeans and top self-consciously. What if I’m not dressed well enough and get made fun of? I've always worn uniforms. Is that going to make this harder? I shake my head, I don't care about what these people think. I'll never see them again after graduation. I just need to get through this. It's just high school. How hard can it be? I shoulder open the door to the office and wait at the front desk. The principal appears to be an older man, old enough to be my grandfather. “What can I do for you?” He asks as he stares at me. “My name is Emma Foster, Sir. I um…today is my first day here.” “Ah yes, the new student! I’m sorry I’ve been so busy I had forgotten.” “It’s alright,” I reply automatically. “Let me call a student here to show you around for the day.” He approaches the microphone. “Lydia Martin to the office, please. Lydia Martin to the office.” I twist my fingers in my lap, waiting for this to be over. “Welcome to Beacon Hills,” he smiles at me. “My name is Principal Argent. Where are you from?” “North Carolina,” I answer politely. “Far from home.” “Yes Sir.” </p><p>A girl walks into the office wearing a cute dress and her red hair is loosely hanging in waves. “I was called to the office?” “Yes, Miss Martin,” the Principal nods at her. “I would like you to show this new student, Emma Foster around today.” “Okay,” she agrees readily. “Hi! I’m Lydia. It’s nice to meet you.” “You too,” I reply nervously. She takes my class schedule and looks over it. “Great! We have plenty of classes together! History, Economics, Chemistry, and Math!” She looks further. “You also have English, Art, and P.E.” I follow her to our history class which is not notable before following for Econ. She chatters about the school while we walk but I glance around, only half listening. This school is so normal compared to my last one. I sort of appreciate it. “Class,” the male teacher enters and I wait awkwardly while everyone takes their seats like I did in the last class. “This is our new student, um…..” He looks through his papers and then up at me. “What’s your name?” “Emma,” I answer softly. “Emma, yes that was it. Everyone, please welcome Emma to Beacon Hills.” I feel everyone’s eyes on me and I either want to stand tall like Chloe told me to or vomit. It could really go either way. “You can sit next to McCall,” he gestures to an empty desk near the back. I focus on the work on the board, ignoring those around me. Thankfully I seem to be able to pick up right where they were at. My school at home had already covered this material last year in an advanced class I was in. Some boys get yelled at for talking which seems to be a common occurrence here. It's a lot less disciplined here. When Lydia starts to cry I feel something stirring and I know it is not just a panic attack. The feeling is dark and nearly has me gagging from the sheer power it has. I mumble a spell that banishes darkness and Lydia snaps out of it and I’m able to breath again. I wipe the sweat off the back of my neck. Something is wrong here. I have to resist the temptation I have to reach for my phone. Normally I would have turned towards my mom and dad, hoping they could help me find the answer. But I'm alone now. The coach, as everyone calls him, turns away from her. “Anyone else want to try answering? This time in English?” The kids all laugh and I stab my pencil into my book angrily. How can he treat his student like that when obviously even someone who has no magical ability can see something is wrong? What the hell was that? </p><p>When the bell rings I make my way to Lydia's side. “Are you alright?” I ask gently. “I’m fine,” she answers sharply. “Let’s go to Chemistry. Follow me, Emma.” I take that as she doesn't want to talk about what just happened. I wonder if she even truly understands what happened. The Chemistry lab is slowly filling as we arrive. Students are all chatting with each other about dumb things. I wish I could simply chat about celebrities I like. I don't think I'll achieve that here. “You can sit with me,” she urges when I take my place next to the teacher’s desk. “Here, meet some of my friends.” She nor any others mention the incident that happened in the last class and I meet a few people who are quite friendly. Two boys rush towards her desk just as I sit down. “Um, new girl, right?” One demands and I raise an eyebrow. That's a bit rude. “You can’t sit here," he continues.” “Yes, she can Stiles,” Lydia snaps, lips pursing in clear annoyance. Two people sit behind us and the boys take a seat on either side of us, glancing continuously over their shoulders. “And she has a name, it’s Emma. Don’t be heathens and not recognize a girl as her own person.” “Um hi,” I awkwardly address them. “This is Scott,” Lydia points to the one on my right. “And this is Stiles.” “Hey,” they greet at the same time. “And that,” she points to a new girl sitting down, staring at the boys in confusion. “Is Allison. She’s my best friend. Allison, this is Emma, she's new. I'm showing her around today.” “Hi,” Allison greets me politely. The teacher enters and walks through the back of the classroom. “Our new student Emma Foster is here. Miss Foster, I hope you are not as dimwitted as some of the students here,” his eyes fall on me and the odd group at our table. “I’ll try not to get my hopes up.” I swallow an angry retort. I actually had the highest chemistry grade at my old school. “Einstein once said there are two things that are infinite. The universe and human stupidity. I don’t know about the universe but I myself have encountered infinite stupidity.” He is clapping Stile’s shoulder as he speaks. I can’t believe that these teachers can get away with speaking to students like this. At my last school all of our teachers were held in the highest regard. They also wanted to help the students become better and succeed. I guess its not so much here. “So, to combat the plague of ignorance in my class. You’re going to combine efforts through a round of group experiments. Let’s see if two heads are indeed better than one. Or, in Mr. Stilinski’s case…less than one.” He shakes his head and looks at a paper that he's holding. “Erica take the first station...” Nearly every male hand goes up and I can’t help but roll my eyes. Some things are the same in every school. “I didn’t ask for volunteers,” the teacher spits. “Put your hormonal little hands down. Start with Mr. McCall…”</p><p>I start my experiment and then rotate. I actually don’t hate this since now I get to talk to people without sounding stupid. I never sound stupid talking about Chemistry. Each people are nice enough and we make polite small talk while we work. I guess some people are eager to meet the new person. It's not that often someone starts in the middle of the year. I follow the instructions at each station till the teacher rings the bell. I stop at the desk of the first girl, who I am already pegging as the mean girl. She's very pretty and dressed a bit provocatively for my taste. She pulls it off though, I'll give her that. “Hi I’m Emma,” I introduce myself. “Erica,” she answers with disinterest. “Should we get started?” I ask in a firm voice as she’s staring at Lydia in a way that has me wondering why. Maybe they are rivals in something, Lydia is also very pretty. But after what happened this morning, I don't like it. This is off. Lydia seems to be innocent. Something is up with this school. “Sure. Go ahead.” </p><p>“Time! You should now be looking at a crystal.” I hold up my jar with the perfect crystal inside. It doesn’t seem like many have done the experiment correctly. I thought it was really easy. My partner smiles at me. He's a handsome guy with tan skin and black hair. “Now for the part of the last experiment you’ll all enjoy…you can eat it.” My partner shrugs at me, breaks off a piece and eats it. “LYDIA!” I nearly knock over my books when Scott shouts. “What?” She snaps at him. He slowly sits back down and a blush spreads across his cheeks. Maybe he has a crush on her? Oh well. I’m a little disappointed I didn’t get to work with everyone in that class so I could start learning people’s names. But there were only so many rotations. It will take some time I suppose. Then I'll just become a face in the crowd.</p><p>After the commotion of Chemistry class, the rest of the day goes swimmingly and a lot quieter. I suppose thats a good thing. But I'm still suspicious about that dark feeling I got earlier. What could have caused that in such a little town? Surely my uncle would know if there was something weird here. Though he doesn't hear nature. So, maybe not. Lydia is standing at my locker as I switch some books at the end of the day. “So, I was thinking, maybe we could study together. All day you always got the answers right when you were called on. Nobody else ever really seems to be on my level intellectually. It would be nice to have an intelligent conversation for once.” “That might be fun,” I agree and give her a smile. “And you are totally invited to my birthday party next week.” “Oh, thank you,” I reply with a smile. “Really you’ve been nice to me all day. I thought the day would be harder.” “Lydia! We have to go! We’re going to do a study group.” Stiles once more hurries up to her with Allison and another boy who I’ve seen but not yet met. “Oh, this is Jackson,” she nods her head at the third boy. “Jackson this is Emma, I’ve been showing her around today.” “Hey,” he greets forcibly and I have the sudden feeling I’m not wanted. I should head out anyway. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Lydia. Thanks again.” “Wait, you should come study with us!” The others share a look and I tug my backpack over my shoulders. “I don’t want to impose and my ride is probably waiting…” “One of us can take you home, right guys?” She doesn’t really wait for an answer, merely hooks her arm in mine and leads me away. “We need another real brain to help us do homework, trust me.” </p><p>I text my Uncle who is pleased I’ve made friends. He reminds me that my curfew is eleven on a school night as Lydia chatters on as we walk through the parking lot. The other three are tense in ways high school students shouldn’t be. What is their deal? We pile into a light blue jeep and Allison breaks the ice by asking questions about me. “So, Emma where are you from?” “North Carolina.” “What brings you here?” I swallow the knot in my throat. I’ve been avoiding this question all day. So far nobody had asked me that. I knew I wouldn't remain lucky. It was bound to come up. “My Uncle lives here. I came to here to live with him.” “Where are your parents?” Jackson asks in a semi rude manner. I can tell he's not really interested. “They died,” I answer softly. “I’m so sorry,” Lydia interjects, eyes very wide. “It’s alright.” I watch her elbow Jackson in the rearview mirror. So far she's the only one who actually seems to care. Lydia will be my one and only friend. “What do you do for fun, Emma?” “I like to read and go hiking. I was on both the cross country and tennis teams at my old school…but my Uncle’s girlfriend Chloe told me it’s all about lacrosse here?” “Yeah,” Stiles nods, eyes on the road. “I’m on the team and Jackson is the co-captain.” “That’s cool,” I answer mildly. “I’ve never seen a game before.” “You can come to the next one,” Lydia cuts in. “Allison and I always go to cheer the boys on. You can sit with us." “Okay. That might be fun. Thanks, Lydia.” </p><p>We get out of the car and Stiles drags Lydia up the stairs. “If we’re studying at Scott’s house, then where is Scott?” “Meeting us here, I think.” I follow them hesitantly but hear Allison and Jackson trailing behind me. “Thanks for doing this,” she whispers. “I needed to talk to her anyway.” When we’re inside Stiles locks the door and even places a chair in front of it. This has to do with the evil I felt earlier. There is something supernatural here. So much for no magic, I think sourly. I should have guessed I’d last less than a day. Jake, Chloe, and I should have put money on it. Stiles tries to come up with an excuse but I don’t think anyone is buying it. When Lydia and Jackson walk upstairs I turn on the other two. I know my expression is probably cold. Mom always said I had a great resting bitch face. “What the hell is going on?” They glance at each other and Stiles pales considerably. “I told you about the robberies and the um the murder.” “You should leave,” Allison warns me. I hear whispers, ones I only hear when I’m in danger. “Don’t threaten me,” I tell her, voice hardening. “What are you guys doing to Lydia? That was not a simple panic attack in Econ. I could feel it.” “Feel it?” Stiles questions and looks over at Allison. “Tell me what’s happening or Lydia and I are leaving.” I feel weird standing up to her friends, but this is not right. She clearly has no idea what's happening and I feel duty bound to help. I will take her out of here if I have to. Stiles is glancing out the window and I can practically see the fear coming off him. “Allison?” “Yeah?” “Call Scott. Now.” He tosses his phone at her. She hurries to the other room, biting her lower lip. </p><p>“Stiles, let me look outside,” I demand as I start clenching and unclenching my fingers. “Um you don’t want to...” I shove him aside and he stumbles, allowing me to look at the now dark street. There are four people standing there in matching leather jackets. They look like a street gang. I'm too far away to see them super clearly. “They want to hurt Lydia?” I question at the pale boy who nods slowly. “Why?” He opens his mouth than closes it but I accept that he isn't going to come out right and say what's happening, especially to a stranger. I know I would never. But I can't help if I don't know all the information. “I know about the supernatural,” I tell him and I can practically see the shock in his eyes. “Now tell me, what are they?” Allison returns and stares at him and then me. Neither of them say anything and I nearly groan in frustration. “I need to know what they are!” “Werewolves,” the word spills from Stiles mouth and Allison covers her lips. I nod gently, werewolves I can handle. Dad one time single-handedly stoped a pack from ravaging a daycare campsite. I know they can be dangerous and if they want to hurt Lydia I have to do something. “What I’m going to do, you will tell no one about. Deal?” My tone practically screams in warning and threats. I can't have my secret outed by these people. “We tell Scott,” Allison argues immediately. “He’s helping us protect Lydia too.” I know exactly the spell I need to do. It's one I learned to protect myself from other supernatural creatures in the worst case scenario. Grandma was adamant that every one learned it. I suppose it's a good thing. “Okay fine. But, if you tell I will have to come after you. Understand?” Stiles nods and Allison agrees silently. They share a look with each other that states they think I'm crazy. “I need candles, a bowl of water, and a knife.” Alison brings me three candles and Stiles presents the bowl of water and a kitchen knife. I snap my fingers and the candles light up, causing Stiles to squeak in surprise. “You’re a…” “A witch,” I tell him calmly. I place my fingers in the water. “Wow,” he breathes out. "I didn't know they existed."</p><p>“I’m doing this for Lydia. I felt the darkness that attacked her this morning and I banished it.” Stiles looks at me in a new light. “You snapped her out of that?” “Yes.” “What are you going to do?” “To who?" "The wolves.” Allison nods, worrying her bottom lip between her teeth. “I’m going to take away their abilities. At least temporarily.” “You can do that?” “Yes, unless it's a full moon. Which it's not.” “Will it hurt them?” “No.” “But Lydia will be safe.” “They won’t be able to use their fangs, claws, or enhanced speed or strength. People can still be hurt without them, but I’m leveling the playing field.” “But Scott,” Allison whispers. “Only those in my vicinity will be affected,” I clarify. "I don’t wish to harm anyone, but hopefully this sends those people a message to back off.” “Do it,” Stiles orders, voice firm. I take a breath and draw from the candles and water at my fingertips. I take the knife and prick my finger letting the blood mix with the water as I begin to recite the spell. “Syndéste tis dynámeis sas sti flóga.” Allison and Stiles are staring at me in a mix of fear and wonder. Allison takes a crossbow from her bag and I struggle to stand up. What if she's actually after me? Terror shoots down my spine. “Not for you,” she quickly waves me off. “You’re a hunter,” I realize in fear. “How did you know?” “I’ve met a group of hunters before, though it seems they hunted different prey. You have the look.” “I didn’t even know witches existed.” “We’re usually good at hiding. Now tell me everything,” I demand and their story comes quick after that. How I end up in the same place of all these werewolves is beyond me.</p><p> “How long will it last?” Stiles asks me. I grab the small candle, careful of the flame and set it on the table. “Till the flame burns out.” “That’s all?” “Anything longer would require much more than a drop of my own blood.” “Just shoot one of them!” Stiles tells Allison. “Are you serious?” “We told Scott we could protect ourselves, so let’s do it…or at least give it a shot. Right?” I can't see this ending well for them if they try to fight on their own. Perhaps I can stop it from happening at all. I need to intervene before someone gets hurt. “Stop,” I tell him. “Let me go talk to them.” “They’ll kill you!” “I can take care of myself and Alphas are known to bow to Witches…it’s been happening for centuries.” “But…” “I can protect myself from three teenagers and a new Alpha.” I don't wait for their next objections and step onto the porch which creaks under my feet. I watch four eyes round on me. “Derek Hale,” I call out as I approach, head held high just as I watched my mother and father do at every meeting I witnessed. “Who are you?” “That’s the new girl,” Erica spits. “My name is Emma Foster,” I greet Derek formally, keeping my voice as level as I can. “I am from the Foster coven of old.” I watch recognition slowly appear in his eyes. I'm glad he knows my families name or I'd be in much more trouble. Thankfully Stiles said his family was a rather well known werewolf clan. I'd heard of the Hale family once or twice from visiting witches, but it was years ago. I can only recall a few details. “Those in that house are now under my protection. If you value your pack you will leave.” “Come on Derek,” Boyd laughs coldly, while the other two walk away, arm in arm. “This little girl can’t stand up to us. She’s like five foot nothing.” He moves forward and gags as he tries to no doubt flash his fangs at me. “What’s happening to me?” Derek looks at me and then back at him. “I’ve bound all of you. You cannot use your abilities at the moment.” “She can do that?” Boyd questions in shock. “Yes,” Derek answers sharply. “My mother knew many witches but I only met a few. They scared me as a child,” he explains honestly. “I don’t want to hurt anyone. But as the representative of nature it’s my job to make sure you all live harmoniously.” “Then we’re at a stalemate. Because I'm here for a reason and that reason is a monster.”</p><p>“You are a Hale and therefore should have a sense of honor,” I tell him, doing my best to keep my tone even and regal. My mom was a master at this, dad even better. I need to follow in their footsteps. “Killing a teenage girl will not win anyone to your cause. Lydia is under my protection if she’s afflicted or not. Do you understand me?” Derek pauses and I can see the thoughts turning in his head. But we both know he cannot deny natures representative or the spirits will turn against him. At least I hope he knows that. “Yes, I understand perfectly. But I have two conditions. If that creature comes after us we can defend ourselves and innocent people.” “And?” “You have to help us if need be, be my advisor.” “Those are reasonable requests. I accept your deal.” We shake hands and I can feel the spirits binding us both to the agreement. I wave my hand and extinguish the flame on the candle inside the house. “You are as you were.” I watch Derek’s ears twitch. “Something’s wrong.” Scott, Allison, and Stiles all stand on the porch. And they toss who appears to be the curly haired boy and Erica onto the ground. I should have known they weren't going off to goof around. “I think I finally get why you keep refusing me Scott. You’re not an Omega. You already have a pack. But, you know you can’t beat me.” “I can hold you off till the cops get here,” Scott says and I hear sirens in the distance. A hiss comes and it’s a lot closer than the sirens. The wind whispers of danger and goosebumps cover the back of my neck. I spot the creature I’d heard about climbing around the roof, recognizing it as a Kanima from one of my grimoires. It's as terrifying as it was described. “Get them out of here,” Derek orders Boyd as Lydia comes rushing outside. “Would someone please tell me what the HELL is going on?” </p><p>“Can you track it?” Derek asks me, red eyes flashing. “I need something of the persons…or a family member’s blood.” “Bring me a few candles. I can try to find him on my own. It will take longer and the results will be delayed.” “I’ll start tracking him by scent. Boyd show her where we’ve been staying and help her. Text me when she has a location.” “Okay,” he agrees while picking up the two unconscious wolves, one in each arm and putting them in Derek’s car. I'd only met Erica, I don't know the name of the other boy. “Why are you helping him?” Stiles questions me harshly. “I agreed to advise him as his pack witch. The spirits accepted our deal. I have to help him now.” “What about us?” “Part of the deal was that he could not harm everyone in the house unless they were harmed by you first.” “We could use a witch, right Scott?” “Dude, we don’t know anything about her.” Allison gently takes his arm. “She helped us protect Lydia when she didn’t have to.” “Lydia was the first person to show me kindness at school and there is something else at work here…” I tap my finger to my lips, remembering the dark feeling from earlier. “I’ll work on that too.” Scott hands me his phone. “Put your number in here. I want to know everything Derek knows.” “That’s a two-way street,” I tell him while punching in my number. “Dude she took away all their abilities in like a minute and she waved her hand to light candles. I think we could use her help,” Stiles loudly whispers. I'm oddly flattered by his words. I can hear sirens approaching and after scooping up my backpack, I join Boyd in Derek’s car. </p><p>“Um hi,” I greet to break up the silence. He doesn’t say anything. I take the hint and allow the silence to continue. Maybe he doesn't like new people. Traffic is light and we speed through each of the stops. We arrive at an abandoned rail depot. I suppose it's a decent hideout if you don't want to be found. Once we're inside what looks like a warehouse, Boyd shuts the car off. I exit the car and glance around. This building is filthy and hardly a place you could call a living space. Once the others are out of the car and on the ground, Boyd hands me some candles and watches as I get to work. They had about ten candles for me which are helpful in providing power to do a locator spell. I prick my finger and watch the blood fall onto the map of Beacon Hills in front of me. “Invenimus hunc hominem per sanguinem meum.” My blood travels over the map and stops downtown on the rough side. Or at least Chloe said it was the rough side of town. I doubt there is much crime here in such a little place. “It's there,” I point to the map. “It will track him for about an hour on this map. I don't have enough energy to hold it any longer.” Boyd snaps a photo and texts Derek. I send the same location to Scott, per our agreement. “Can you help them?” Boyd asks gruffly and gestures to Erica and the other boy. “I can try.” At first glance, I discover the boy is merely unconscious. That's an easy enough fix. I place a hand on his chest and close my eyes. “Dùisg!” His eyes snap open and he lets out a startled grunt. He backs away hastily, knocking me over in the process. I try to catch myself and my elbow cracks against the ground, making tears well in my eyes. “What the hell happened?” Boyd kneels next to him. “You got your ass kicked man. Erica too.” “Who is that?” He is looking at me and I suddenly feel self-conscious, so I cross my arms over my chest. “She’s a witch,” Boyd explains with a lowered voice. “Derek made a deal to have her help us. She woke you up.” I rub my aching elbow and turn away from them. I take a couple of shaky breaths. I don’t want to hear about how much of a freak I am from some werewolves. </p><p>I examine Erica and I see her eyes are wide open. It almost startles me. “Erica can you hear me?” “Yes,” she answers faintly. “Can you move?” “No!” “Can you explain what happened to you for me?” “That bitch Allison got me with the venom from that monster.” Ah, Kanima venom is known to be a paralytic. I've never seen it's work before though. “Where did you touch it?” “My hand,” she says and her eyes flick around. “Incante Sana,” I mutter and wave my fingers. “Can you move?” “No.” “Have you been struck with the venom before?” “Yes,” she replies breathlessly. “How long did it take to regain your mobility?” “I don’t remember.” “I’m sorry,” I tell her gently. “Without researching the venom, I can’t do anything for you. It should wear off with some time. Because of your healing ability I would guess less time than a normal person.” “Okay.” “If you encounter it again and bring me a jar of the venom I can work to find an antidote, or at least try.” “Are you really a witch?” “Yes,” I answer with a small smile. I pull her up by her jacket and lean her against a pole so she’s upright and can at least see what's happening. “That’s pretty cool.” “I’m glad you think so. Time out how long it takes you to regain feeling and then let me know.” "I will," she promises.</p><p>I grab my things and snap my fingers to extinguish the candles. I wave of tiredness hits me but I shake it off. I don't want to show weakness in front of these people. I don't know them. “I should get going…” I call out to the boys who are hovering a ways away from me. “You’re not going to wait for Derek?” The boy who's name I don't know calls out when I turn away. My stomach grumbles and I check my watch. My Uncle and Chloe probably already ate dinner, I really had some things to do. This isn't what I wanted. I was just going to be a face in the crowd. “I went into this evening thinking I was going to study…not offer my services as the new town witch.” “Are you saying you need to do homework?” Boyd questions with what looks like a teasing smile. “Well yeah,” I answer with a frown. “We have Chemistry, English, and I have math.” “We do our homework here,” Boyd explains. “And we’ll do Erica’s too since well…you know. You could join Isaac and I,” he offers politely. The whole cold attitude I got in the car earlier is gone. I wonder what changed? “That way Derek can talk to you when he gets back.” “Only if we get something to eat,” I reply with a small smile. “I’m starving and I do have to be home before eleven.” Boyd leaves to get pizza, taking some cash I handed him. After my parents died I was left a lot of money. I don’t advertise it but I can buy a whole lot of pizza. But, I'd give it all up just to have another conversation with them.</p><p>Isaac watches as I sit on the ground near Erica and reach into my bag for a pencil. I feel self-conscious under his gaze. “So, what’s your story?” I look up at him, reading his expression carefully. He merely seems curious but he also was trying to kill someone today. My grandma would be screaming at me about how dangerous wolves are. It feels good to ignore that voice in my head. “What do you mean?” He shrugs, watching me as as closely as I’m eyeing him. I begin to scribble answers down on my math homework. “How did you know about us?” “I didn’t till Stiles and Allison told me.” He frowns and checks his phone. “Don’t blame them though, they were worried about Lydia.” “You took away my strength.” “I also woke you up after you were knocked unconscious,” I retort. “Where did you learn to do all that?” “My family,” I answer softly as I erase a wrong equation. “Why do you want to know?” “I didn’t appreciate having my abilities striped from me,” he snaps, sounding very much like the stereotypical wolf. They're all talk till you take away their strength. “You were going to kill Lydia if you had the chance, and it turns out she’s innocent.” “She’s hardly innocent.” “This isn’t exactly how I wanted my first day to go,” I finally snip at him. “So a thank you would go a long way. I didn't ask to be your resident witch.” He snorts and reaches for his text books. “That went out the window. Why did you even say anything?” “It’s against a witch’s nature to let conflict between supernatural’s and others arise.” “I’d just say screw them.” I let out a chuckle and he smiles. “The spirits would probably disagree. Witches are always involved whether they wish to be or not.” “I noticed you were pretty good at Chem today.” “You mean during your power move in front of Scott and Stiles?” He gives me a sideways grin and I can’t help but return it. Now that the initial anger at the spell is over, he seems friendly enough. “Think you could help me out?” I pat the cement next to me and he strides over and I walk him through the steps on how to solve the formulas for our homework. Then I show Boyd the same thing after we eat pizza.</p><p>After about an hour, Derek walks in with a brooding look, might be his default from what I've gathered. “Emma,” he greets while glancing at us seated on the floor with books in our laps. “Um hi.” “Did you get it?” Isaac questions Derek and I can feel both boys are suddenly tense and at attention, wheareas before they were relaxed and teasing one another. That must be because the alpha showed up. “No, it got away. I saw the Argents though.” “Did they attack you?” Boyd asks in alarm. “We should have gone with you.” “No, the Kanima is too dangerous. How’s Erica?” “She’ll recover,” I answer him as I pack up my bag. “I can’t do anything about the paralysis unless you get me a sample of the venom.” “I have some,” he fishes out a small jar. I take it in my hands and look at it curiously. It appears to be clear and with a consistency like syrup. “I will try to mix an antidote or something that can create an immunity. But I’ve never seen anything like it.” “Would you know someone that could help?” My mom’s face flashes in my mind. She knew everything about mixing potions. “Not anymore,” I answer softly. “I’m sorry.” He lets out a ragged sigh. He motions with his head for me to follow him so I do, leaving Boyd and Isaac to look over my homework. </p><p>“You were right when you said that a Hale should have honor. I want to apologize for how I acted before.” “It’s okay. Seeing that Kanima…I understand why your first instinct was to kill it.” “I’ve heard of your Coven, but I thought you were located on the east coast.” “I was. I came to live with my Uncle. He doesn’t have any magic,” I add before Derek could ask. “Why?” “My parents died.” “I’m sorry,” he places a hand on my shoulder. “I lost my family at a young age too.” “It’s been really hard,” I tell him and I choke back a sob. “They were everything to me.” “My mom knew a witch who helped her with everything…even more than a Druid. But not every pack had a witch.” “We’re hard to come by nowadays,” I tell him. “My mom said many fled from the States in the past decade or so. They were hush hush about it.” “You’ll be welcome here as part of my pack,” he tells me and I feel touched. I’ve never been able to become part of a group, I was always just Will and Abby's daughter. He hands me a piece of paper with his phone number on it. “If you need anything let me know. I’ll have the others look out for you at school.” “I don’t need any help at school,” I tell him in confusion. “You’d be surprised,” he explains grimly. “That school is a magnet for danger.” “I can protect myself.” “Now you won’t need to. Erica, Boyd, and Isaac will always look out for you because that is what I'm going to tell them. You’re a better ally than I ever could have hoped for, Emma.” His words seem so sincere I merely nod. “If you need to go home I can give you a ride.” “I better go,” I agree with him. “My uncle will get worried if I’m late.” I follow him to his black car and place my bag in the front seat. “I’ll see you guys at school tomorrow,” I wave to Boyd, Isaac, and Erica. “Bye Emma,” Isaac replies as I close my door.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Over the next few days I start to get into the routine. School during the day and helping supernaturals after. I even begin to enjoy it. This is what a witch is supposed to do. Derek texts me about who the Kanima could be and I don’t know if I should just fess up about Jackson. It's amazing the others don't realize who it is. There have been a lot of hints. But Scott made me promise not to share till they worked out a plan to save him. I won't stand in the way of him wanted to save Jackson, when he clearly has no idea what's happening. I’ve spent hours looking over old grimoires, looking for more details on the Kanima. But the witch who originally created them is very vague and is hardly mentioned at all. My attempts at creating an antidote have gone worse if possible. I’ve nearly destroyed my room three times with dangerous concoctions. It's a good thing my Uncle works late and Chloe doesn't ask questions. After Stiles and Scott’s disastrous attempt at trying to keep Jackson contained, I tell them to call me next time because a simple boundary spell would be much more efficient. </p><p>Isaac approaches me at school one morning and leans against the lockers, looking down at me. “I have a question for you.” “No, I don’t fly on a broomstick,” I answer without looking up from my books. He chuckles and I grin up at him. Out of the three wolves, he seems to have enjoyed the task of keeping an eye on me the most. Probably because he actually talks to me, unlike Boyd and Erica. He also seems to believe every single witch stereotype. It's both funny and annoying. I constantly correct him. “It’s a serious question.” “Shoot.” “The full moon is coming up and Derek has been too busy to teach us to change whenever we want.” He places his hands in the front pockets of his jeans and I close my locker. “Isaac, I can’t help you with that…” I frown at him, feeling horrible for having to say no, but I truly have no way to assist. I don't know what it feels like to be driven by the moon. I know it can turn them into killers. That they lose all control. Grandma used to tell stories about how they'd kill their family given the chance. “I thought maybe with your magic…” “That I could prevent you from turning?” I question in disbelief. “Well...yeah.” “Isaac, it would take an immense amount of power to subdue that side of you, especially during a full moon. I don't even know if it's possible.” I can see in his blue eyes that I’m taking away his hope. “You really can’t do it?” I shake my head, doubting I could find something to channel to have close to enough power. “I’m not that powerful, Isaac. I’m sorry and I’m putting everything I can into finding an antidote to the venom.” “Everyone only cares about this stupid Kanima,” he mutters angrily. “It’s killing people,” I whisper harshly. “So, will Erica, Boyd, and I during the full moon.” I sigh and run a tired hand over my face. He's right of course. Three new wolves that have no control...are deadly. “I’ll talk to Derek and see if he can at least try to teach you.” “Thanks Emma.” </p><p>“Any luck?” Stiles asks me during lunch. He's been badgering me for days now. “No.” “How hard is it to find the Kanima master?” “Stiles, I will melt your brain if you ask me that question again.” He leans back in his seat with an applesauce cup. “It was just a question, don’t have to be so touchy…and can you really do that?” “If I wanted," I reply tiredly. "I have been brewing potions and reading ancient grimoires every night to help all of you. How about you show a little gratefulness?” “She’s right,” Scott nods to me. “We are thankful that you’re helping us. We’re just nervous. The Argents and Derek are going to get closer.” I can't help the bitterness in my tone. “The fact that you all are fighting the same enemy and can’t work together makes my job a hell of a lot harder.” Isaac enters the lunch room and his bright eyes fall on me. “Isaac’s coming over here,” Stiles whispers. “Hey guys,” he greets and puts his tray next to mine. “Are they bothering you, Emma?” “A little, but they only need help on Chem homework,” I answer smoothly. “Probably like yourself.” I feel the discomfort rolling off the three boys in waves. They really don’t like each other. Everyone loves to make things harder on the witch. I need them all to get along. After the Kanima, that's my goal. We can all be friends or at least cordial. At least, I hope we can.</p><p>Lydia slides into the other seat beside me and I feel some tension ease up. Thank goodness she arrived. At least everybody knows she's not a rival werewolf. “Emma, how do you braid your hair like that?” I touch the blonde woven braids around the nape of my neck. “My grandma taught me. She told me braiding would make me a warrior like the Vikings. I went through this whole phase.” Little did they know it also involved Norwegian magic, but that’s just for me to know. “It’s so intricate. It must take you a long time to do it.” “Are we really talking about hair braids?” Stiles asks in pure amazement. “Why, what were you guys talking about?” Lydia asks, with a raised brow. “Braids are fine,” he mumbles and leans back in his chair. He probably doesn't want to tell her that we were talking about how her ex boyfriend turns into a lizard person and kills or paralyzes people. “I gotta take my make-up test. See you guys later.” Scott swings his backpack over his shoulder and hurries away. “Lydia, I have to show you something,” Stiles tells her excitedly and herds her away, she hadn't even touched her lunch. </p><p>“Vikings?” Isaac asks with a raised brow as he eats his fries. “They’re cool,” I tell him defensively. “You weren’t into superheroes as a kid?” “I liked a few,” I answer and he smiles. “But I was more of a historical figure person.” “You nerd,” he teases me. “I may be a nerd but at least I have an A in history. Can you say the same?” “I’ve been a bit busy this year. School isn’t the first thing on my mind.” “You can’t use werewolf as an excuse for poor grades. Colleges won't accept that.” “What about a dead father?” His voice is even but soft and I can see pain in his eyes. Memories of my dad break like a dam inside my head. Him praising my first spell, hugging me after a tennis match, consoling me when my heart was broken, and holding his hand on vacations through strange cities. Then finally his casket being lowered into a grave. My breathing begins to grow ragged. “Emma?” Isaac questions worriedly, picking up on my heartrate probably. “I have to go,” I blurt and snatch my bag as my tears start to fall from my eyes and a sob rips from my throat. I quickly dial my Uncle’s cell which goes straight to voicemail. I try Chloe, who picks up on the second ring. “Hey girlie. What’s up?” “Can you call my school and tell them I’m leaving for the day?” “Emma what happened?” I exit the school and retreat into the trees where I find a sturdy one to lean against. “I started to think about my dad and I broke down.” “Of course, I’ll call school and let them know and I’ll text your uncle, he’s shadowing a surgery right now. Go home and I’ll see you in a few hours.” “Thank you,” I choke out. “No problem honey. Keep your chin up.” When she hangs up, I finally sob into my arms. </p><p>I sob till my chest aches and my face is hot to the touch. The sleeves of my navy sweater are damp and I take a shaky breath. That was the first time I cried since their funeral. I’ve been bottling it up for so long and with all this new stress I lost it. I look around at the forest and see roots sticking out of the ground from my power. When I get too emotional, I affect nature. We always draw from nature but sometimes nature draws from us. At least I didn't freeze or burn anything this time. I pick myself up and cut across the parking lot to catch the bus home, where I decide to stay all night, ignoring all calls that hit my cell phone. I need some silent solitude.</p><p>On the day of the full moon I finally reemerge in the late afternoon. Chloe and Uncle Jake don’t comment but by their smiles I can tell they're pleased. It’s a Saturday and the day of Lydia’s party. I really don’t want to miss it. It's the first real thing I've been invited to yet. After 48 hours of no response from me, I tell Derek I’ll meet him at the depot. I get my Uncle’s car for the day since he and Chloe have plans and it feels nice to have a car, granting me a bit of freedom. Eventually I'll get my own. “Where have you been?” Derek demands when I enter the building. “I am not at your beck and call,” I snap at him. “I could have used your help. The Kanima killed more people, nearly me this time.” The others are watching Derek and I go back and forth. Isaac makes eye contact at me, and I can feel how much he wants to apologize for upsetting me enough to miss school for a day and a half, but I know it was not his fault. I need to pull myself together and not let that prevent me from doing my job. Though I'm still a little touchy. Derek is handing chains to each of the teenager. They all look nervous. “There’s a price you pay for this kind of power. You get the ability to heal. But tonight, you’re going to want to kill anything you can find.” “Good thing I had my period last week then,” Erica tells them with a knowing smirk. Derek holds up a particular gruesome metal piece. “Well, this one’s for you.” “You can’t be here tonight,” Derek tells me simply. “They’ll want to rip you to pieces and even without werewolf strength they would.” “I’m here to check in, help for a while, then I actually have a party to go to.” “You’re going to Lydia’s party?” Erica snorts. “Bet that will be a snoozefest.” “Lydia is my friend,” I snap at her and she rolls her bright eyes. “The full moon is dangerous, even with us locking in here for the night,” Derek explains and he meets my eyes. I look out the window at the sky as it begins to grow dark. “You’re not the only one who draws power from the moon.” His eyes search my face and the other’s fall quiet. </p><p>“I could use the help getting them chained up. But then for your safety Emma, you have to go.” “Okay, tell me what to do.” I tie my hair into a ponytail to get ready to work as we enter the run-down school bus. I guess Derek thinks he might have better luck containing them here. Derek and I start locking Boyd into his metal harness. “What if we break free?” Boyd questions with a worrisome expression. He already has sweat on his forehead, probably nerves. I can't imagine the pressure they must feel right now. To lose control of all that strength simply because of the moon...that's scary. “Then you’ll do anything you can to get out of here.” He hands me a key to the lock and I restrain his left wrist. “Probably try to kill me, then each other, and kill anything else with a heartbeat.” “Emma, you can finish with Boyd. Isaac, hold Erica so I can start with her.” He brushes past me to place that horrifying thing on Erica’s head. “How come she gets to wear the headband?” Isaac questions. “She’ll be able to withstand more pain than the two of you.” Erica lets out a snort and I nod my head to her encouragingly. “It’s always the girls isn’t it.” “Don’t I fucking know it,” she mutters. “I got an extra if you really want it,” Derek offers to Isaac, who immediately looks horrified. “Nah, I’m alright.” “You ready?” Derek asks Erica gently. “Yeah.” Her screams of pain are going to echo in my head the rest of the night. I simply can't imagine.</p><p>“Okay Emma get Isaac seated then you should go before they start to lose control. I can feel the moon rising. It'll be really dangerous for you in a few minutes.” “You’ll call me if you need me?” “I’ll be fine,” he answers then turns to begin coaching Erica and Boyd on what to expect. Isaac sits farther down the bus and watches as I strap his ankles together with a long chain. His skin is already flushed. “Emma, I’m so sorry I upset you the other day.” “Isaac, it wasn’t your fault,” I whisper without looking up from the chains. “You mentioned dead dad and I lost it and hid in my room and cried for two days. I should apologize to you guys. I should have been there to help at the night club. I let you guys down.” “The way that night went we were lucky to all walk away.” He grunts as I screw into his ankle bone. “I’m sorry,” I apologize softly. “It’s okay,” he breathes out. “Do what you have to. I don't want to hurt anyone.” I then move to secure the ones at each wrist and I suddenly wonder if he can hear my heart beating as I brush his fingers. I’ve never been good at being close to boys like this, let alone werewolf boys. I shake the thought away. Get it together Emma. My phone starts buzzing incessantly and I see I have nearly a dozen missed texts from Lydia and Stiles who are both expecting me at the party. “Go, have fun,” Isaac tells me as I finish with the last screw . “We’ll talk to you later,” he winks at me as I dust off my blue dress, no doubt making me blush. Derek waves at me and approaches Isaac to tighten the restraints further. </p><p>When I arrive at Lydia’s house the party is jumping. I can hear the music from where I park on the street. I didn't know it was going to be this kind of party. As soon as I enter Lydia presses a drink in my hand and accepts the present I hand her. She places it on an end table with some others. There are quite a few big boxes and bags, more than I expected. Erica made it seem like this party was going to be dull. “Happy Birthday!” “Thanks,” she smiles and gestures for me to join the others on the patio. “I missed you at school.” “I was sick,” I tell her easily. “But I didn’t want to miss this! It’s my first party at Beacon Hills.” “You chose a good one,” she winks and saunters off with more glasses. I take a sip and find the fruity drink to be sweet and wonderful. I then walk over to greet Allison, the first person I recognize. “Hey,” I greet her cheerfully. “Hey.” Her tone is nowhere near joyful. “What’s wrong?” “Nothing,” she answers softly. I scoff and she looks up from her drink. “Boys are the only thing that can do that to a girls face,” I explain. “Trust me I’ve been there.” “Scott told me we should be seen dating other people.” “Boys are dumb.” “They are,” she agrees and finishes her drink. “Tell me I’m not the one in the wrong.” “You are so not in the wrong. Allison you’re a real catch and Scott is a fool if he doesn’t see that.” “Thanks Emma. That’s really nice of you.” “You’re welcome.” </p><p>I join a group of my Art classmates in dancing and I start to feel euphoric. All the trees, the water, and the full moon are making me want to sing. “Emma! Emma!” Scott walks up to me all urgent and business like. He needs to chill. He's ruining the party vibe. “Have you seen Lydia?” I shake my head. “Nope. You should just dance, Scott!” I put my hands over my head and twirl around. “Not you too!” He groans and disappears. My phone starts to ring but I can’t seem to take it out of my dress pocket. So, I just continue to sway to the music. Stiles and Scott each take one of my arms and then push me headfirst into the pool before yanking me back out. “Son of a…fuck!” “Are you sober?” “Sober?” I demand. “I only had two drinks!” “Lydia did something to the drinks everyone is tripping,” Stiles gestures around and I can see he’s wet from the chest up too. I look around and see that this party is growing out of control. Why would she spike the drinks? I didn't want to be drunk. Someone could have gotten hurt. “We have to find her! Split up!” I take the upstairs of the house to search and find nothing nor anyone that has seen her. I hurry back down the stairs when I hear a commotion. “I can’t…I can’t swim!” I shoulder my way through the crowd and stop at Stiles' side as Jackson stands tense while Matt, who is soaked, shivers and pants. I can practically feel the rage coming off him in waves. Yikes. I don't think I want to cross that kid. “What are you looking at?” He snarls before leaving. I hear the faint sound of a siren which causes the party to fall apart. “Cops are here! Run!” “We’re going to the police station,” Stiles tells me. “Go home, Emma. We'll see you at school on Monday.” </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>And just like that my mostly happy routine shatters. It turned out that Matt was the Kanima master. He drowns in what looks like an accident but I don’t believe that’s the case. To me it screams murder, but that's a job for the police. Allison no longer talks to anyone at school after her mother’s suicide. I wanted to offer my condolences but I don't think she would accept them. It's hard working through the death of a parent. Trust me I know just how hard. Stiles and Scott were held captive by Matt at the police station and nearly died. Erica, Boyd, and Isaac stop coming to school all together. I don’t know what happened that had them stop coming. Everyone is just referring to them as the three runaways. Derek doesn’t respond when I ask him and he stops wanting magical help. In fact I never hear from any of them when I reach out. I went from starting to have friends to having basically none at all. I miss being the witch everyone wanted help from. I never thought I would have wanted that. Without anyone actually talking to me I don’t know what’s happening…but I feel it is coming to a climax soon. I sigh and push aside my frustration. I should just not get involved I guess. Caring only makes it hurt more. I'll just go back to being a face in the crowd. Lydia makes her way over to me with a smile. “Are you coming to the game tonight?” “What game?” “The big lacrosse match,” she answers as if obvious. “It’s the championship game.” “Oh,” I push my history text book in my bag. “I don’t know. I didn't think about it.” “Sure, you do. You can come and sit next to me. Why are you so down anyway?” “Nothing.” She links her arm in mine. “Let’s go to my house and get ready.” </p><p>At Lydia’s house I actually start to have fun. We laugh, talk about things teenage girls are supposed to. I forget all about my troubles, at least for a few moments. “How are you surviving without a car?” “It sucks,” I tell her honestly. “But my Uncle told me if I finish this year with straight A’s I can get one.” “That will be easy for you,” Lydia says as she fixes her hair. “I mean you’ve only been here like a month and a half and you are at the top of the class with me. Though considering the people we go to school with...it's not like it's hard.” She glances at me in the reflection. “What is wrong?” “Just homesick,” I tell her softly and she squeezes my hand. I've been ready for awhile and I think she finally realized. “You go ahead. I’ll meet you there when I’m ready. I want to look perfect.” </p><p>I walk into the game and take a seat on the bleachers. The teams are already here and look ready to go. I've never sat through a lacrosse game. I wonder if it will be entertaining? Scott and Stiles are on the bench, whispering. Stiles looks at me over his shoulder and his eyes widen before they both wave me over madly. I get up from my seat to speak with them. “Have you seen Allison?” Scott questions desperately and I shake my head. “What about Lydia?” “I was with her after school. She’s supposed to meet me here,” I answer with a soft voice and I search his expression. He seems panicked. “What the hell is going on?” “I don’t know,” Scott answers. “It’s going to be bad isn’t it?” Stiles whispers and he’s squirming in his seat. “Like people screaming, running for their lives, blood, killing, maiming…” “What the hell am I missing? Nobody has told me anything in a while.” “Gerard is the new Kanima master,” Scott explains. “The principal? As in werewolf hunter?” “Yeah, isn’t it great?” Stiles adds sarcastically. “What does he want?” “Derek,” Stiles answers. “He wants Derek.” “What can I do?” “Stay with Lydia and keep an eye on Jackson I guess,” Scott says quietly. “You have any witchiness that can transport Gerard and Jackson to the moon?” “No.” “It was worth a shot.” “Scott,” I whisper to him. “Signal me if you desperately need me to intervene.” “What can you do?” I rub my arm awkwardly thinking back to when I cried by that tree. “I’m nature’s representative. I have more power outside,” I answer with a shrug. “I’ll try and handle it.” “From the bench?” Stiles questions angrily. "What can you do from the bench?" “Foster!” The couch shouts at me while the boys keep whispering and I jump. “Are you on my lacrosse team?” “Uh…no?” “Then get back to the stands!” I share a nod of encouragement with Scott and Stiles. “Right sorry. Sorry.” I take a seat on the metal bleachers and pray this is just a high school game. </p><p>Lydia waves me over to sit by some adults and we squeeze together. Despite being in California I'm actually kind of cold sitting here. I almost wish I had a hat. “Hi, I’m Stiles’ dad,” the man shakes my hand. “I’m Emma.” “I’m Melissa. Scott’s mom,” the woman introduces. “It’s nice to meet you.” “Nice to meet you too.” The game does not start in our favor. When Stiles gets laid out I groan with the rest of the crowd. That had to hurt. I'm surprised he doesn't have any broken bones. “Maybe he’s just getting warmed up?” Lydia nods and I watch doubtfully as Stiles continues to struggle to play without having Scott on the field. It sucks that Scott isn't able to play. “He’s just a little nervous,” Lydia assures me, but I hear the doubt in her voice. “Plenty of time to turn it around.” </p><p>“This is painful,” I whisper to Lydia. She clenches her teeth together miserably. “Is that Isaac?” I whisper when I watch the familiar tall curly haired boy sit on the bench next to Scott. I see his Jersey has his last name above the number 14. “Hmm? Yeah it looks like it.” Nobody from Derek’s pack had texted me back for so long I figured they were long gone. They called him a runaway and with no parents he could have truly disappeared. I release Lydia’s hand and stalk over to them. “Where have you been?” I demand when I reach him. Isaac looks to Scott in embarrassment, but Scott merely shrugs. “I had to make an important decision.” I bit back an angry retort. “Scott, tell me to do more than sit on the bleachers and watch Stiles struggle. This sucks.” “Watch Gerard. He’s going to kill someone by the end of the game if I don’t turn Derek over.” I swallow the lump in my throat. “And your plan?” Isaac asks as he puts on his pads. “Make sure Jackson doesn’t kill anyone?” “Might be easier if you were actually in the game,” he points out. “We have to make it so Coach has no choice but to play you.” “He has a whole bench full of guys he can play before even thinking about playing me.” Isaac tilts his head to the side when Scott glances back at him with a sigh. “Can you do it without putting anyone in the hospital?” He lets out an exhale. “I can try.” “I got eyes on Gerard while you guys have Jackson,” I tell them. “Isaac," I point to him. "Try not to break any bones.” He gives me a sideways smile and I raise my eyebrows in a silent challenge. “You gonna watch me, Emma?” I cross my arms over my chest, feeling a little flushed. “I might.” He puts his helmet on and I see his grin. </p><p>As soon as the whistle blows to continue the game Isaac gets to work, laying out players from our team left and right. I can hear the coach screaming at him each time. It hurts worse knowing that they're actually on the same team. The crowd collectively groans each time Isaac knocks someone down. He's making quick work, but that's exactly what we needed. “Lahey! Seriously, what the hell is your problem?” Isaac looks past coach towards Scott and nods before shrugging at the coach, acting like he doesn't mean to be hurting his own team. I tear my eyes away from Isaac to watch Gerard but he merely looks at the scoreboard with a look of dismay. He expects Scott to have Derek show up and sacrifice himself. But something about this isn’t adding up to me. Why does he want Derek? Could it really be as simple as revenge? I know Kate Argent died, but she seemed to be a sociopath. All this murder isn't fair, even for revenge. What is missing? “Come on guys!” Lydia shouts next to me when the whistle blows. I watch the boys rush at each other and this time Isaac is the one to get smashed into. I gasp, bringing my hands up to cover my mouth and Scott abruptly stands. I watch Jackson take off his helmet with an undeniable smirk. Gerard wanted Isaac out of the game. He made Jackson attack him. Scott rushes out to Isaacs side as he’s placed on a stretcher. Scott’s mom squeezes by us and rushes out to her son. I glance over towards Gerard and spot him walking away. That’s my cue. He isn't getting away on my watch. “I’ll be right back,” I tell Lydia. “Where are you going? The game is still on!” “Bathroom,” I reply easily as I scoop up my bag. </p><p>I enter the school building which seems empty. There is nothing even making a sound. I suppose everybody else will be at the game and the bathrooms outside. It could take me forever to search the school. I need to find Gerard faster and find out what he's up to. An idea pops into my head, a spell I’d seen my mother use many times. “Ostende me,” I murmur and hold out my hand, creating a ball of white light that's meant to guide me to whatever I’m looking for. I chase after it through the halls, my boots echoing across the walls. It's weird to see this place so empty. I watch my ball of light fizzle out in front of the boy’s locker room. I press my ear up against the door to listen inside. I hear Gerard's voice and something else, but I can't hear with the door closed. “It was a good effort, Isaac. It was. This would be so much more poetic if it were halftime.” My heart sails into my throat. I need to act now. I wave my hand and the door opens with so much force that it shatters the glass. Gerard is holding a sword up menacingly and Isaac is barely holding himself up by the sink. I can see his fear, hear it in his gasping breaths. I won’t let him die here. I reach out my fingers and concentrate on the anger I can feel that fuels my power. “Veni!” The sword flies out of Gerard’s hands and into my outstretched one. I wrap my fingers tightly around the hilt. The men with him let out gasps in surprise. They had no idea I was a witch. I guess I had the element of surprise here. “Excindo.” I crush the sword in my bare hand till it becomes dust that falls to my feet. </p><p>Gerard looks at me like he’s truly seeing me for the first time. It's like he's appraising me. I school my expression and glare at him. I cannot show any fear. Right now I'm the only thing that is going to keep Isaac alive. “Well, well. What have we here?” Isaac’s fingers are clutching the sink and I know that’s the only reason he’s on his feet. Jackson must have gotten him with venom before he was carried off the field. He won't be able to defend himself till he heals. I need to do everything I can to protect him. I won't let the hunters hurt him. I let out a breathe through my nose. I've never been in a situation like this. Only practiced a few spells back home. In the coven, combat magic is taught at seventeen usually. My dad gave me a jumpstart on it, but I was young. “Emma Foster,” Gerard chuckles and drops his arm. “Why I should’ve recognized the name.” He spits at the ground at my feet. “You witches are so few I had nearly forgotten that you even existed.” I hold my hand up preparing for an attack. I notice my fingers are shaking. “You are getting yourself into a dangerous game, Miss Foster.” Someone steps behind me and I see Scott with glowing yellow eyes. He nods at me in reassurance and I’m thankful to have an ally. Scott rushes at one of the men who wields a knife and I hear him smash into something. I turn to the other who fires a crossbow arrow at me. I thrust my hand up and stop it, only a few inches from my face. My fingers tingling from the effort. “Emma!” Isaac shouts and I see the man charging at me headfirst. His head connects with my stomach and the force of it throws me backwards against the lockers. Scott grabs him by the collar and picks him up off me and throws him aside. I let out a groan against my will. “Where did Gerard go?” “I don’t know.” Scott rushes out of the locker room, his feet cracking on broken glass as he sprints back outside. </p><p>“Emma?” Isaac calls out to me. “Emma, are you okay?” I touch the back of head and it comes away a bit bloody. “Ouchie,” I mutter to myself. “Emma, I can smell blood. Is it yours?” “Yes,” I answer, raising my voice so he can hear me. He stumbles over to me, still trying to regain mobility from the venom. I struggle back up into a sitting position and my vision swims. I feel very warm all the sudden. “Woah,” Isaac reaches out to keep me from tipping back over. “Come on. Let’s get you some help.” We exit the locker room and the more we move the more Isaac gets back to normal, his speed increasing. I can feel blood caking my hair. Head wounds always bleed the most, I remind myself. I'll be fine. All the sudden he stops when we get outside. “What’s wrong?” I question nervously. “People are screaming I can hear them from the field.” “Let’s get over there,” I agree. “But Emma, your head is bleeding.” “Scott might need our help. We need to find out what's happened.” I grip the sleeve of his jersey as he pushes through the fleeing people so we stay together. “Someone is down on the field,” Isaac tells me and in his tone I can hear his worry. He may pretend not to care but he does. He doesn't want anyone to get hurt. “Who is it?” “It’s not Scott…I can hear him.” His head is swiveling around, trying to use his enhanced hearing. I know he's not used to his abilities yet. “It’s…it’s Jackson,” Isaac mutters to me in disbelief as we finally arrive at the field. Isaac leans into Scott and I finally let go of his jersey. I watch Lydia as she assists with CPR. But it seems to be in vain, Jackson's already gone. </p><p>Melissa walks away from the body as paramedics arrive. She rubs her hands on her face. I can see her chest shaking for a moment as she composes herself. I'm sure she did everything she could. “Oh sweetheart. What happened to your head?” I look at her and she’s already reaching for me, gently turning my face to the side. “I um fell?” I stammer in reply. “Scott,” she shouts. “Give me something.” “What?” “A rag or something.” I can tell she’s in full nurse mode. Scott and Isaac join her at my side and someone presses a cloth into Melissa’s hands. “You need stitches. Come on those paramedics can take a look at you too. And I want to ride in with the body to give a statement.” “I um…” “It’s best just to accept it,” Scott tells me. “We are going to talk to the sheriff. I’ll text you when I find anything and if we need your help.” “But…” “Emma,” Isaac shakes his head. “You can’t walk around with a bleeding head wound. Go to the hospital then we’ll need your help after you get checked out.” “Okay.” </p><p>At the hospital a doctor stitches me up. I end up getting eight stitches on the back of my head. They ask what happened and I lie, which is easy. They believe I was just a stupid girl who was running in fear from the commotion. My Uncle bursts through the door as soon as the doctor finishes up. “Uncle Jake? What are you doing here?” “I work here,” he answers angrily. “Did you really think nobody would notify me that my niece was in the emergency room after another student died on the lacrosse field?” “Um….” “I’ll give you guys a minute,” the doctor places the bandages aside awkwardly. “Emma will be fine just a few stitches.” “Thank you, John,” Jake replies kindly. He closes the door and my Uncle instantly begins examining my head, his fingers expertly checking the stitches. “I’m okay.” “What happened?” “I fell.” He gives me a look of disbelief. “What really happened?” “I was defending a werewolf from getting cut in half by werewolf hunters,” I tell him honestly. “Son of a…really?” I can practically see the exasperation in his tired eyes. “Yes.” “A werewolf?” “He’s my friend,” I defend Isaac. “Emma, you could have died.” “But I didn’t.” “Why didn’t you use magic?” “I did, but only in a non-lethal way.” “I get that you don’t want to kill anyone but Emma if someone hurts you I want you to set them on fire.” I giggle and he finally cracks a smile. “I do mean that.” “I know you do. But I'm really okay.” “I’ll let the nurses do a final check-up and then I would just love it if you would go home, but that isn’t going to happen…is it?” I shake my head. “I know who’s behind the murder today.” “Who is it?” “My principal.” Jake puts his head in his hands. “I had to ask.” “My parents trusted me and my magic. Do you?” “Of course, I do…but Emma you’re my responsibility now. I don’t want you to get hurt.” “I’ll do better,” I assure him and after squeezing my hand he leaves to return to his work. </p><p>“Mrs. McCall?” I greet in confusion when she enters the room. I'd just changed back into my clothes and sat back down. I had to throw away my jacket since it had quite a bit of blood, but everything else was okay. “Hi again…um this is going to sound weird but are you um…are you a werewolf?” I stare back at her with wide eyes. Did she just ask me that? “I’ll take that as a no.” “I’m not a werewolf ma’am, but I know what has been happening.” I see a bit of relief in her eyes. “Okay great, then come with me.” I get out of the hospital bed and follow her down the hall. We end up in the morgue of all places. “Look,” she gestures to the edge of the silver metal table where a body bag is located. “It’s the venom,” I mutter as I watch it drip. “Don’t touch it.” “Didn’t plan on it.” “I came down here to look and when I did...I found,” she starts to unzip the bag and I’m horrified by what is inside it. Jackson’s body is encasing itself in the venom. I've never seen anything like it. “Shit,” I whisper. “What does it mean?” “Nothing good,” I answer grimly. Without my grimoire, I don’t have additional information on what this is. But I can only assume it was part of Gerard's plan. “I’ll call Scott.” She turns away as I examine the body. “Well, I’m so freaked out that I can barely talk either.” I can see her shoulders basically quivering. She is clearly new to the supernatural. “Something. It’s definitely something….I brought your friend Emma down here, but she’s not sure what this is either. I think you need to come see for yourself.” She turns around a moment later and returns her phone to her pocket. “He’s on his way.” “Mrs. McCall…are you okay?” She shakes her head. “I don’t know what to think about all this.” “You can be scared. It doesn’t make you weak.” “You didn’t actually fall did you?” “No.” “Gerard did that to you.” “Technically it was one of his cronies,” I tell her with a side smile. “Scott saved me. I should have been more prepared. Next time I will be.” “If you’re not a werewolf…what are you…if you don’t mind me asking.” I smile awkwardly as she zips the body bag back up. “I’m a witch.” “Oh.” “Not like the wicked witch of the west if that’s what you’re thinking.” “I don’t know what to think about this world anymore.” </p><p>“Mom?” “Scott?” She rushes to greet him at the door and Isaac trails in behind them. “Hey,” he greets me. “Hi.” “How’s your head?” “It’ll be okay. I got some stitches.” Melissa unzips the body bag. “Holy fuck,” Isaac curses and Scott merely looks horrified. “’What’s happening to him?” “I thought you were going to tell me,” she demands. “Is it bad?” “Doesn’t look good,” Isaac answers sarcastically. “I think it’s creating some sort of cocoon.” “Like a caterpillar?” “Supernatural can often mimic actual nature,” I explain softly. “Whoa!” Jackson's body suddenly twitches and all of us back up. “Um, mom can you zip it up please?” Scott’s voice is soft and fearful. She gives him a look of disbelief, but moves to zip the bag up and stops, while tugging on it. Jackson’s mouth opens and he hisses, making Scott and Isaac back up further. “Dormi!” I cry out and Jackson falls still again, allowing Melissa to finish zipping up the bag. “What did you do?” “Sleeping spell,” I whisper. “I don’t know how long it will last.” “I gotta call Derek,” Scott fishes his phone out of his jeans. We’re all pressed up against the wall, watching the black body bag closely for movement. If it keeps moving like that, one or all of us are going to have a heart attack. </p><p>The bag twitches and Melissa lets out a whimper. “Can you do that spell again?” Isaac asks me worriedly. “Yeah, but I don’t know if it will continue to work.” “Derek, I don’t think we have time for that,” Scott starts talking fast. “Yeah okay.” He hangs up his phone and turns to us. “We gotta get him out of here now. Like now now.” Isaac moves to the where Jackson’s feet are and gently picks up the body bag without question. “Mom go clear the way for us. Emma, try to keep him contained in the bag if you can.” “Okay, I can do that,” I agree with a nod. Scott picks up the top half of the bag and we begin to move. Our steps are quiet and both Scott and Isaac are listening for anyone who could be too close. Getting through the hospital is easy with private doors to the morgue. “Dormi,” I wave my hand again at Jackson, hoping to keep him in a deeper sleep. If he wakes up we're screwed. “Wait stop,” Scott halts our steps and I find myself holding my breath. “Okay! Go go go go go go go.” We hurry outside into the parking lot to Scott’s mom’s car, when suddenly Scott drops the bag, letting the top half of Jackson hit the concrete. My hand covers my mouth and we all look at each other in terror, but it seems like Jackson is still sleeping. My spell is still holding for now. A car squeals into the parking lot, shining lights right on us. Both boys shield their eyes and I step in front of them. I hold a hand out, prepping a spell in my mind. A man steps out of the vehicle, looking at all three of us. “It’s okay, Emma,” Scott gently touches my shoulder and I lower my hand. “You’re alone,” Scott realizes and his voice is still hesitant. “More than you know.” “What do you want?” The man takes a deep breath. “We don’t have much in common, Scott. But at the moment we have a common enemy.” Scott nods and gestures to the body bag. “That’s why I’m trying to get him out of here.” “I didn’t mean Jackson,” he replies slowly. “Gerard has twisted his way into Allison’s head. In the same way he did with Kate and I’m losing her.” I can feel doubt coming from Scott. Allison seems to be a soft spot for him. But she isn't on our side anymore, not after her moms death. “And I know you’re losing her too.” “You’re right,” Scott agrees and I share a look with Isaac. “So, can you trust me to fix this?” He reluctantly nods. “Then can you let us go?” “No,” he answers after a moment and I bring my hand back up to push him backwards. “My car’s faster.” </p><p>We pile into the black SUV. I sit between Isaac and Jackson’s body. Isaac is pressed against the door and I am as close to him as possible without being weird. I hold a hand out above Jackson's body, doing the best sleeping spell that I can. Without anything to draw from they are weak at best. Isaac glances at the body bag fearfully. If Jackson wakes up back here, he and I will both be goners. Mr. Argent pulls up in the alley and outside I can see dense fog. Isaac opens the door and I scoot out of the backseat as quickly as I can to get to his side. “How long will he be asleep?” Mr. Argent asks me. “Not long,” I answer tiredly. “I can’t put another one on him without any power.” “Where’s Derek?” He questions Scott, who looks at each of us, seemingly in worry. Scott and Isaac both jump to attention as Derek leaps into the alley in what I would call, wolf-mode. “I’m here for Jackson,” Mr. Argent announces. “Not you.” “Somehow I don’t find that very comforting.” “Enough with your male testosterone battle,” I snap and step between them. “We have a creature in the backseat that I can’t contain magically any longer.” All the boys fall silent and Derek nods to me. “Get him inside,” he orders Scott and Isaac. </p><p>Inside the building we stand in a circle. “Where are they?” “Who?” Derek looks around. “Peter and Lydia?” “Who is Peter?” I question in confusion. “Derek’s uncle,” Scott answers impatiently. Derek leans over Jackson and reaches for the zipper. “Whoa hold on a second!” I can tell Scott is confused, which means something isn’t going according to his plan. “You said you knew how to save him!” “We’re passed that.” “What about---” “Think about it, Scott! Gerard controls him now. He’s turned Jackson into his own personal guard dog. And he set all this in motion so that Jackson could get even bigger and more powerful.” Fear gripes me at the thought of a more toxic creature. “No,” Mr. Argent objects. “No, he wouldn’t do that. If Jackson’s a dog and he’s turning rabid…and my father wouldn’t let a rabid dog live.” “Of course not,” Gerard answers, stepping out of the shadows. So, this is clearly a trap and we walked right into it. “Anything that dangerous, that out of control, is better off dead.” Dereck swings his claws with a roar but Jackson impales him with his own, seemingly waking from the sleeping spell at last. I close my eyes and draw on the wind blowing outside and the water rushing below my feet, hoping to get some power because I’m running on empty. Jackson stands and hurls Derek away with quite a bit of force. “Well done to the last, Scott. Like the concerned friend that you are, you brought Jackson to Derek to save him. You just didn’t realize you were also bringing Derek to me.” </p><p>“Emma move!” Isaac shouts as two arrows are fired rapidly. He steps in front of me and I feel his body jerk as he takes them in my place. “Allison?” Scott demands in disbelief. “Isaac!” I kneel down beside him. “Go,” he groans. “Get out of here.” Scott returns to my side and we drag Isaac back out of sight. I tie my blonde hair back quickly. Anger blossoms through me like fire scorching through my veins. “Take him,” I order Scott who looks at me in confusion. “What are you doing?” I hold both hands out and breathe in with the wind. “Intervening.” I hear gunshots and move towards them. “Inflammare,” I mutter and my hands burst with fire. I feel the spirits guiding me as they always do in any kind of situation. I hurl my left one at Gerard who only narrowly escapes the blaze. When the Kanima leaps onto the car I throw my right hand at it and I hear a scream of both anger and pain from the creature, a non-human sound. That is no longer Jackson. “Create a boundary,” Derek shouts to me and roars at the Kanima. His eyes are bright red and shining. "Don't let it escape!" “Ferno ena orio apo ti vromia!” All the exits to the building shake for a moment before sealing themselves with roots from the ground. I can feel them moving, making sure the Kanima cannot exit this building. </p><p>“No! Allison!” Scott shouts. I turn and see the Kanima has Allison by the throat, which makes no sense since she was fighting against us with Gerard. “Not yet, sweetheart.” “What are you doing?” She asks in fear and disbelief. “He’s doing what he came here to do,” Scott answers like he already knows what's happening. “Then you know?” “What’s he talking about?” I inch around the other side of Allison and the Kanima, waiting for the opportune moment to strike. “It was that night outside the hospital, when I threatened your mother.” Mr. Argent limps behind Scott, he must have finally regained consciousness. He looks pretty banged up. “I knew I saw something in your eyes. You could smell it, couldn’t you?” “He’s dying,” Isaac adds as he sits up with a groan. “I am,” Gerard agrees and when I close my eyes the spirits whisper to me that it is the truth; nature is claiming him. If he's been dying, what is his plan? “I have been for a while now. Unfortunately, science doesn’t have a cure for cancer yet, but the supernatural does.” </p><p>When I stop at Isaac’s side I offer him a hand. He takes it and I help pull him to his feet. His entire torso is covered in blood and his shirt is in tatters. He must have taken more hits than the arrows. Allison starts to gag from the grip of the kanima. “You monster,” Mr. Argent shouts at him. “Not yet.” Everything inside me is screaming at me to kill him because he’s trying to go against human nature. I push the thoughts away and they bear down on me making me grip my head. “What are you doing?” “You kill her too?” “When it comes to survival, I’d kill my own son!” I am now clutching my head with both hands and Isaac reaches out for my shoulders. “Emma?” His voice is so soft I know only I would have heard him. “They want me to kill him.” I’m shaking now as I’m barraged at every turn by the voice of nature. Its so overwhelming that its starting to hurt. When I open my eyes, I see the deed is already done, Derek’s fangs are on Gerard’s arm. </p><p>“No!” I shout and I break away from Isaac’s grip. It is there that I sense mountain ash, the only thing that can nullify most magic. “You have betrayed nature,” I tell him coldly, finally free of the voices. “And now nature has turned against you.” His blood turns black as soon as I step away. “You knew?” Scott asks me, eyes flickering between me, Gerard, and Allison. “The spirts of nature just told me,” I answer grimly. “What is this? What did you do?” “Everyone said Gerard always had a plan. I had a plan too.” Gerard takes a little box out of his pocket and screams. “Mountain Ash!” He then collapses, spewing black blood as his body rejects the wolf bite. “Why didn’t you tell me?” Derek is shaking on the ground. “Because you might be an alpha, but you’re not mine.” “KILL THEM ALL!” Gerard shouts but I’m moving before the others. I rip the Kanima away from Allison with magic. It screams as I hold it in place, pulling all the power I have left to do so. Allison hurries over to us, breathing shakily. Stiles’ Jeep breaks through one of the barriers and plows towards it. As soon as he hits it, I let go and fall backwards. I barely feel myself being caught by Mr. Argent as my eyes close. I open them again and groan softly. “Hey,” Derek appears next to me, eyes worriedly hovering over my face. “You drained all your energy.” “I’m okay.” I sit up and accept the bottle of water from Mr. Argent. “Derek I’m going to take my father away.” Derek nods and Isaac sits on the ground next to us. “Now what?” He’s watching Lydia and Jackson, who appears to be very nude, hug each other. “We move on,” Derek offers gently. “Emma, can you walk?” “Yeah, I’m okay,” I mutter and I push myself onto my feet and regret it when my vision swims. “Oh no, I’m not.” Derek and Isaac each take one of my arms. “Let’s get her home. We all need rest.” He looks over at Isaac and his red eyes are flashing. “Can you carry her if I drive?” “Yeah,” Isaac agrees and swings me up in his arms.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Summer break is already almost over and it has gone by so quickly. The break from school has been nice and I did fly home once and got to see some of my old friends and grandma. Though everything there has changed in the months I was gone. I don't even know if I want to go back again. I like it here too much. “Emma?” A knock at my door has me stir. “Stiles?” I ask in confusion as I sit up in bed. “Can I come in?” “I guess so.” He opens my door and flops onto my window seat. He picks up a puppy stuffed animal and places it in his lap. He's already dressed for the day. It's way too early for this. “How did you get in my house?” “Chloe let me in on her way out.” I collapse back onto my pillow with a groan. “Come on get up we’re working again today.” “I don’t want to,” I mutter. “Our goal was to compile the Argent list, Hale list, and yours into one common bestiary. And keep practicing your magic so you won't pass out as much.” I roll over to face him, not caring at all that my hair is probably a birds nest. “I am totally your Obi-Wan,” he smiles widely. I stretch and finally get out of bed. “Cute jammies,” Stiles comments with a grin. I glance down at my penguin and surfboard pjs in embarrassment. I snap my fingers and a candle to his left blazes, nearly reaching the ceiling. Stiles lets out a shout and scrambles away. “Son of a cheesesteak! Emma!” I send him a smirk before entering my bathroom and closing the door to shower. </p><p>I reemerge wearing striped shorts and a red tank top. “That took you forever,” Stiles complains. He’s back on the window seat with a book in his lap. He's made himself comfortable here over the summer. We've spent many of our days at either my house, Scott's, or his. I tie off my loose braid with a hair tie. “Is Scott joining us today?” “He had to work, we’ll probably see him later.” "Sucks that he has the day shift today." “I know. I saw you got new school supplies.” I look over and he's fiddling with some of my pens that Jake bought me this past weekend. “We go back tomorrow,” I point out. “I know it sucks.” I pick up my bag that contains the last grimoire I have in my possession. We'd work for years if I would have access to the Coven's library. But we'll make due with what I have here. Stiles follows me down the stairs and out the front door, which I wave my hand to lock. “We’re going to McDonald’s,” I tell him as I hop into his front seat. "I can't think without a coke and a egg McMuffin." “Yes!” He fist pumps the air and turns up the music full blast which wakes me up even more than the shower did. </p><p>“Have you heard from Allison?” Stiles questions as we finish up. “A few times, yeah. Why?” “Scott wanted me to ask you.” I practically roll my eyes to the sky and back. “Wow.” “I know.” “He’s so obsessed.” “Yeah he is. I think it's unhealthy,” he agrees. “Like you’re one to talk,” I fire back at him. “Lydia?” “Oh shut up. Just because you clearly are not attracted to anyone because you are a witchy weirdo doesn’t mean the rest of us are like that.” “I am not a witchy weirdo," I defend quickly. "And I’ll have you know I had a boyfriend back home.” “Oh yeah?” “Yeah,” I tell him. “Brandon broke my heart and now I don’t trust anyone with it. And now I know that all boys are dicks..." I give him a sheepish look. "No offense.” “I’ll find you a worthy boyfriend. I know everyone at school.” “I don’t know if I trust your taste in men,” I tease him. “That is breaking the rules of friendship. Bro’s before hoe’s.” “And my 'would be boyfriend' is the hoe in this scenario?” “Yes!” “I never thought we’d be best friends,” I tell him as I play with some leaves in the trees with a spell. “Why?” “I thought I would just be the witch everybody needed and nobody actually wanted to talk to.” “Emma, you magical nerd. You and I are friendmates.” I giggle when he places his arm around my shoulder as we walk back to his car. “And Lydia?” He sighs. “Lydia is the most perfect girl.” “Why don’t you just ask her out? Jackson is long gone.” He lets out a wild chuckle and tugs on the pockets of his shorts. “I have a very long plan laid out. Like very long.” "Well, you let me know how that goes while she moves on by herself." “Any news about Erica and Boyd?” “No,” I answer sadly. “I’ve tried every tracking spell I can find. Derek is really starting to get nervous about it. We've just had no luck.” “And Peter?” “I banished him once in a spirit form. I’ll eventually be able to do it to his physical form too. He's wildly unhelpful.” “Nice.” “Are we picking up Scott?” “Yep. We’re headed to get his tattoo.” “Oh, he’s finally getting it?” “Yeah, I know…marking your body for all time, blech.” “Some are nice,” I reply, "but I’m terrified of needles. Let's hope his is tasteful.” </p><p>We pull up to Scott’s curb and I jump out to watch the sun go down. I climb up on top of Stiles car with only one near slip. The sky is a beautiful array of orange, pink, and yellow. It's sad that it's the last day of summer. But I'm excited to be a junior. “What about Isaac?” I frown, tearing my eyes from the sky. That was random, we were talking about Star Wars characters. “What about him?” “He was always by your side during the last months of school and first part of summer and now…poof!” He holds out his hands in a dramatic motion. “He’s doing pack business,” I answer thinly. “What is he doing?” “You’re not part of the pack.” “Neither are you,” he points out. “Pack witch,” I gesture to myself. “I get to be privy to information and that does make me a member. Thank you very much.” He flicks my braid and Scott finally emerges from his house. “Hey guys!” He hands me a book and I see he finished reading ‘The Good Earth’. “Oh, did you like it?” “I did,” he replies as he slips into the backseat. “Thanks for lending it to me.” “And for making him get a library card,” Stiles adds and Scott cuffs the back of his head. “You’re going to punch junior year in the face,” I tell Scott with a proud grin. “Are you still going out for cross country?” “Yeah, I think so,” I reply and pull my knees up to my chest. “It depends on if I have time. You know with all my witch work.” “You said it yourself that your powers have gotten stronger this summer.” I look at my fingers. “After what happened with Jackson…I didn’t want to feel drained like that if I could help it. I was defenseless.” “And now?” “Now I am stronger and Derek taught me a little on how to defend myself without magic.” “He did?” Stiles demands, glancing over as we head downtown. “Yeah, why do you think he always picked me up after we worked on our beastiary project?” “I don’t know I figured he was spying on us.” “He knows what we were doing,” I tell him with an eye roll as we park on the damp street. "He taught me how to throw a real punch." "Oh, watch out world," Scott teases me and I stick my tongue out at him. "I'll punch you McCall. Watch out." </p><p>We enter the tattoo parlor and Scott takes a seat in the cushioned chair after handing the employee his tattoo idea. “Boy, it’s a good thing you drew me a picture,” the artist teases him. Stiles and I both chuckle into our hands, leaving Scott to glower at us. Stiles points to a Kanima tattoo design in the idea book he’s flipping through. “Sure, you don’t want this?” He holds it up to show Scott who sighs and looks at him in disbelief. “Too soon?” “Get it across your back Stiles,” I tease him. He snorts and flexes his arms. “I think I would look badass.” “No, you wouldn’t. You're too skinny to be badass.” “Emma!” Scott is taking deep breaths, letting a little nervousness show in his eyes. “Are you sure about this?” Stiles asks Scott while the man wipes Scott’s arm with antiseptic. “I mean these things are pretty permanent. “I’m not changing my mind.” “Okay, but why two bands?” “I just like it.” “Shouldn’t it have some sort of meaning or something?” “Getting a tattoo means something,” he replies with a shrug. “He’s right. Tattooing goes back thousands of years. The Tahitian word tatua means ‘to leave a mark.’ Like a right of passage.” “Yeah, you see?” “I know the Native American’s also used tattooing.” “Of course, you know that,” Scott answers with an eye roll. “I like history,” I defend and stick my tongue out at him. “You ain’t scared of needles, are you?” “Nope,” Scott answers. “I tend to get a bit squeamish,” Stiles replies as he looks closer and a mere moment later he collapses. “Oh Stiles!” I groan and kneel beside him. “You're such a dork.” “He is a dork,” Scott agrees with a grimace. “Dùisg,” I whisper when the tattoo artist looks away and watch Stiles' eyes open up again. “Let’s just sit here,” I tell him with a smile while he rubs his head and I hand him an ice pack the owner had me fetch. </p><p>When we get back to the car I climb into the backseat. Stiles groans from the driver’s seat and Scott looks at his wrapped-up arm. “You okay?” “It kinda burns.” “Is it supposed to?” I ask curiously. “Yes,” Stiles answers obviously. “You just had your skin stabbed about 100,000 times with a needle.” “Yeah, but I don’t think it’s supposed to feel like this.” Suddenly he groans loudly. “Oh god! No, it’s definitely not supposed to feel like this.” “Emma?” Stiles questions in panic. “Do something.” “I can’t do anything! I’m not a tattoo know it all. I don't know anything about it!” “I gotta take this off!” Scott shouts. He begins frantically unwrapping his bandage and Stiles looks the other way with a gag. With the bandage removed we watch the black ink disappear and his arm go back to normal. “It healed,” he whispers in complete disbelief. I bite my lip to keep my laughter contained and it makes my chest ache. That sucks since he paid money for it but oh god it's kind of funny that it just disappeared like it was never there. “Ah, thank god,” Stiles breathes out. “I hated it.” Then my laughter escapes and both of us are laughing at Scott. “Let’s just go,” Scott grumbles in disappointment. "I hate you guys."</p><p>We drive back towards town and I lean forward to be included in the conversation about Scott’s Allison problem. It is fun to work on someone else's romantic problems rather than focus on my embarrassment and failure in the area. It makes me feel better. “We agreed to give each other the summer," he explains for the hundredth time. "No texts, no calls. Nothing.” I'm surprised he made it. Then again he talked about her so much that it's like she was here. “So, how do you know she won’t be back at school then?” “Emma would have told me,” Scott answers and glances back at me. “I didn’t ask her that. We talked about French pastries and museums. Nothing at all about coming back, I didn't want to pressure her. She's still mourning her mom.” “And after everything that happened…I’m not sure she’s coming back at all.” “I think she is,” Stiles says confidently. “I’d say pretty definite, you know. Like one hundred percent.” “How do you know?” I ask him curiously. He points out his window and both Scott and I look outside in that direction. In the car next to us is Lydia and Allison, both chatting amicably. When they make eye contact Scott squirms in his seat. “Oh my god,” he gasps and ducks. Like they didn't already see them. Lydia then looks over and both Stiles and I wave at her, while Allison and Scott both try to hide in their seats like morons. “Can we just drive please Stiles?” “It’s a red light,” Stiles objects. “Emma, can you make me invisible?” “Not without my grimoires.” “I think we should talk to her, I think we should just say something.” Stiles leans over to roll down the passenger window. “Oh no. No. No," Scott pleads. "Come on dude, no.” “Hey!” Stiles shouts and Lydia guns it, running right through the red stoplight. I start laughing, because I know they weren’t running away from me. “That was so so so awkward.” “They probably didn’t see us,” Stiles adds with pursed lips and I laugh even harder. </p><p>When the light turns green, Stiles starts to drive. “What are you doing?” “I’m driving,” he answers Scott’s stupid question. “We’re right behind them.” “Okay, well, do you see any turns?” “I don’t want to look like we’re following them.” “Well, what do you want me to do?” “I don’t know, anything!” Scott’s voice is panicked. Stiles slams on his breaks and I lurch forward, hitting my face on the back of drivers seat. “Ow!” “Sorry Emma,” he mutters. “Scott is too scared to face his ex-girlfriend.” “Screw you Scott that hurt.” He pats my head while gazing out of the window. I see Lydia has come to a full stop about twenty feet in front of us, her car break lights one of the few things I can see with the fog that rolled in. We all look at each other. Stiles hits my arm repeatedly. “Emma, please translate girl.” Something inside me begins screaming about nature and chaos, making me groan. “Emma, are you okay?” Scott questions. "No way did you hit your head that hard," Stiles adds and he looks back at me in concern. Then Lydia and Allison begin screaming. We all rush out of the car. The boys go to the girls while I approach the deer in their windshield. Scott comes up to my side a moment later while I put a shaky hand on the creature’s fur. I close my eyes and listen to what nature tells me. It's all chaotic though. Just what I was feeling earlier. “Something is wrong,” I mutter, mostly to myself. “Nature is off balance.” “What does that mean?” Allison asks me. “I don’t know. I have some research to do. Stiles, will you please take me home?” </p><p>The following morning my alarm goes off entirely too early. The sun is pouring through my curtains and I've never wanted to create a rain storm more than I do right now. “Emma!” My uncle hits my door. “Get up or you’ll be late on your first day back!” “I’m up!” I hop into the shower and braid strands around the crown of my head, leaving the rest in damp waves. I wear a red floral skirt with a Tshirt and my favorite converse. I run down the stairs and Chloe pushes a plate of scrambled eggs onto the counter for me. “Thanks Chloe!” I shovel them into my mouth with one hand while putting my bag pack together with the other. “Drive safely! Have a good day!” “Bye!” I hand her my plate and jump down the steps to my new car. </p><p>When I get to school I am both happy and sad to see the halls again. Some classmates greet me cheerfully. Thankfully nobody seems to notice just how tired I actually am. I pick up my speed when I spot Stiles and Scott. That's exactly who I was looking for. “Hey guys!” “You find anything about the deer?” Stiles asks instantly. “Too much,” I answer grimly. “Deer are used in tons of old spells and they would naturally be terrified in almost all of them.” “So, you got nothing?” I shake my head sadly. “I was up most the night doing research and now I want to die I'm so tired.” We enter our class room for English and I take a seat next to Scott, who looks relieved Allison isn’t sitting there. Allison then takes the seat right in front of him and I can feel their tension. They really need to talk everything out. My phone starts to buzz and I take it out, pausing when I see everyone else do the same. I read the message and find a quote from ‘Heart of Darkness’ on my screen. Our teacher enters, reading the message aloud. “This is the last line of the first book we are going to read. It is also the last text you will receive in this class. Phones off, everyone.” I reluctantly shut my phone off and push it into my bag. </p><p>The new principal enters the room while we are taking notes and begins to whisper to our new teacher. “Miss Foster, Mr. McCall?” I look up from my work, expecting to answer a question. She waves a finger at us to follow her. After looking at Stiles I scoop up my books and grab my bag. She ushers us out of the room and I have a feeling we’re going to get yelled at for some reason. But on the first day that sucks! We didn't do anything, I was doing my work like she asked. “It must be an emergency for you both to have been called out by parents. But Mr. McCall, I’m going to give you a warning in the nicest possible way," her tone of voice is oozing with warning. "I am well aware of your attendance record. I don’t want to see you slip back into old habits.” “I won’t,” Scott assures her. “It’s going to be different this year.” “Resolutions are only good if you stick with them, Scott.” “I will, I promise it won’t be ephemeral.” “Thank you, Miss Blake,” I tell her politely. “I look forward to discussing Heart of Darkness. It’s a good read.” She looks pleased by that and Scott and I walk away, heads leaned in together so we can whisper. “Why were we called out?” “My mom needs us at the hospital, she called me like 10 times.” I turn my phone on too and scroll through the notifications. “I have a bunch of missed calls too. I don’t even recognize any of the numbers.” He looks over my shoulder. “That’s my mom’s number and the one at the hospital's ER desk.” We share a look immediately. She wouldn't call us like this if something wasn't happening. “Let’s hurry then.” We run out of the school and into the parking lot. “Need a lift?” I question and he shakes his head. “I brought my bike.” He waves me over. “Come on mine is faster.” “No way,” I answer. “What if we need a car for some reason?” “Fair point,” he concedes, thinking about how a car is better suited for more people and whatever could be waiting for us. “I’ll meet you there.” </p><p>Scott and I then rush into the hospital, where his mom is waiting by the entrance, judging by her pale expression and nervous hands, I’d guess we are needed. That can only mean something supernatural is occurring. Of course after the nice quiet summer we had, chaos starts on the first day back at school. She starts speaking to us rapidly, telling us the situation. “Isaac’s here?” I ask worriedly. I hadn’t heard from him in days. Derek sent him after a lead on Erica and Boyd. But I hadn't heard back when he was supposed to check in with Derek. Melissa nods and I’m relieved. I'm glad he managed to get back okay. But if he's in the hospital he must have been really hurt. Why didn't Derek call me? Or Isaac? What could have happened to him? “Why didn’t you tell me before?” Scott questions. “Honestly I was hoping I didn’t have to.” “What do you mean?” “Everything you’ve been doing…extra reading, summer school, saving up for the bike even though it scares me half to death…honey I just didn’t want to disrupt a good rhythm.” “Yeah Scott will be fine,” I cut them off before they have a mother/son heart to heart. Right now we need to move. “Tell us where to go.” “Room 215 if he isn’t already in surgery.” “Thank you,” Scott kisses her cheek and we stride away to the elevators. Thankfully they open as soon as I hit the button.  Just as the doors close a seeing eye stick forces them back open. “Would you hit the button for the second floor please?” Scott hits two again and glances at me. “Yeah sure.” “Thank you.” When the doors open I rush out. “You wouldn’t mind helping me out for a second, would you?” I turn around and see Scott having to help the blind man, his hand on Scott’s shoulder. I stare at him and he waves me forward. I take the hint and continue on, looking for Isaac. That's my priority. </p><p>I speed walk through the hall, counting the room numbers as I go by. “215, 215, 215.” I stop at the open door where the bed is empty, the sheets are tangled up like they were pulled at. I push myself off the door and I keep moving. At the end of the hallway is a doctor in full scrubs pushing a wheelchair away from me. I can see light curly hair and only one boy I know has hair like that. I beeline next to them and glance to the side. Sure enough, Isaac is unconscious in the wheelchair, his head slumped to his chest. I force my heartrate to stay the same. If this is who I think it is I need to maintain my composure. Surprise is my only chance and I am not going to let this guy take Isaac. Though I've never really fought an Alpha, let's hope my spell training paid off. The guy is huge, easily over six feet tall and I can see his gloves have holes in them...likely from his claws. “Fifth floor please,” I mutter to the man I’m sizing up. Since I have no wolf scent he barely seems to notice me. He nods and presses the button I requested. I see Scott skid to a stop at the other end of the hallway. I try to shake my head at him, signaling that I’ll take care of it. But he charges in anyway, barely making it inside before the doors close. There goes my plan to surprise him in here with no witnesses. "Impressio!" I thrust my hand out and the man slams into the far wall with enough force that he damages the interior. Both he and Scott are growling at each other. He picks Scott up and tosses him aside and the elevator shudders. I glance back at Isaac who is slumped over in the wheelchair. I guess he won't be waking up anytime soon. Maybe that's for the better though. “Frango!” I twist my fist and the snap of the man’s leg bone echoes around us. He lets out an anguished howl. I duck out of his way when he reaches towards me with his claws. Scott cuts in front of me before the man can reach for me again and then gets tossed into the ceiling which sends some sparks down. “Don’t you realize what you’re dealing with?” He lifts Scott up in a chokehold. I reach for Isaac’s wheelchair to cut my hand open to make my magic stronger. “I’m an alpha!” The elevator dings and we halt to a stop. Derek is standing on the other side of the doors and he quickly stabs the guy in the back, causing Scott to drop back onto the floor next to me. “So am I,” Derek declares before throwing him aside. </p><p>“Derek!” I cheerfully greet him. "You okay?" He smiles at me and I’m thankful he’s here. We really needed him to come and rescue our rescue. And he came in with a great line. "Yeah, I'm good," I reply and his eyes move to Scott. “Aren’t you supposed to be in school?” Derek asks him and he is still catching his breath. “Well, Emma and I got called out of school.” When the doors close again Derek hits the first-floor button. If there's one Alpha here, there's probably more lurking close by. “Emma, check on Isaac.” I crawl across the floor, ignoring the broken plastic that scratches my legs. I press two fingers to Isaac’s throat and feel his heart beating persistently right away. I slip the IV out of his arm and toss it onto the ground. I touch his cheek a few times but he doesn’t make any signs of movement. “He’s out cold,” I tell both of them. “When will he wake up?” “With a powerful anesthetic it could be hours. I don't know for sure.” Derek looks at Isaac worriedly. “We gotta get him out of here.” “I parked right out front,” I tell him. “We need to leave behind the wheelchair...Can you carry him outside?” Derek gives me a look of annoyance that clearly states ‘of course I can.’ </p><p>Once we are at the old Hale house Derek sprints inside with Isaac in his arms. I follow closely behind while Scott talks to Stiles on the phone. Derek places Isaac down gently on a long wooden table. “You don’t still live here, do you?” “No,” Derek answers as he looks through some wood. I place Isaac’s hand back on the table and check him for visible wounds but he seems to be healed, his skin is all clear and smooth. That's good. Though he's likely still injured if he sustained wounds from an Alpha. “The county took it over but there is something I need. It will help heal a wound from an alpha.” “But it did heal?” Derek looks over at me as I brush Isaac’s hair back. There is something in his expression that I can't read. “Not on the inside,” he tells Scott. “Hey, are you going to tell me who that was back there? That alpha?” Derek looks over at me, seemingly in surprise for not telling Scott and Stiles but I promised him I wouldn’t. That was something he and I were working on. It didn't have anything to do with them and I wanted my time with them to be for fun, not more work. “A rival pack. It’s my problem. I know you wanna help and you did. I owe you one.” Derek hands me some flowers to use in an antidote. I check Isaac once more before heading to my car to get some tools. Stiles arrives looking a bit banged up, he has fresh cuts and a tears in his clothes. “Emma," Derek glances over at me before I can ask if Stiles' is okay. "Can you handle the potion?” I snort, I’m already sitting with my legs crossed on the floor creating it. Like Derek was going to brew the potion, that's hilarious. “Once I help Scott with this, I’ll be back. Give me a shout if Isaac wakes up, alright?” “Okay,” I agree as I chop up the flowers with a mortar and pestle. "And if you hear screaming. It's fine." I raise my eyebrow but say nothing else. I'll leave them to whatever they're going to go do.</p><p>I apply the potion when I'm finished, though it's more like a paste, to Isaac's side. I wrap a thick bandage around the middle to keep it in place. He'll feel better once that sets. I turn back to clean up my supplies when Isaac wakes with a start. He’s gasping and taking deep breaths. His blue eyes are wide, but I don't think with pain. “Help me.” I hurry over to his side and take his hand. “Hey Isaac, it’s Emma. You’re okay now. You're safe.” He looks wildly around before locking his eyes on mine. “Where am I?” “We’re at the old Hale house. I was treating your wound. How do you feel?” He tries to stand and I force him back onto his butt. He's still in his hospital gown. “Don’t move, you were attacked by an alpha, Isaac. You need to rest.” “Where is she?” He asks desperately. “She who?” I question gently and his hands go to the poultice I have wrapped around his side. “The girl who saved me.” A girl saved him? Who would it have been? Why wasn't she at the hospital with him? “I…I don’t know,” I answer with a frown. “Help me stand.” “Isaac…” “Please Emma,” he whispers. I nod and rush to his uninjured side. I take his arm over my shoulders and we shuffle towards Derek and the others, who instantly stop talking. “Where’s the girl?” Isaac questions weakly when we reach Derek. “What girl?” “She rescued me from the Alpha twins…even knew my name.” He starts to sway and I can feel all his weight being pressed down onto me. I start to strain under him and he starts to slip. “Isaac!” I shout in alarm. Derek leaps forward and catches him as he slumps out of my arms. “You two should go,” he says to Stiles and Scott, tone leaving no room for arguing. “Emma and I will watch over Isaac.” “Actually,” Stiles interrupts. “I wanted to ask Emma about…” “Go,” Derek snaps before Stiles tries to steal my attention. “We’re going to transfer him back to my place,” Derek murmurs to me while the boys leave in Stiles' car. “We have to pick up my car,” he continues. “But you won’t be able to carry Isaac up the stairs to my loft.” He hands me his keys. “I'll drop you off at the hospital and you can drive my car back to the lift. I'll get Isaac upstairs from yours by the time you get there.”</p><p> </p><p>……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………</p><p> </p><p>“You know, I’m starting to not like this idea. It sounds kind of dangerous.” Isaac is pacing back in forth in front of Derek’s window. “Actually, I really don’t like this idea. And I definitely don’t like him.” “You’ll be fine,” Derek assures him for the tenth time. “Does it have to be him?” “He knows how to do it. I don’t. It would be more dangerous if I tried it.” Isaac looks at me with pleading puppy dog eyes that I find hard to resist. “Emma, please tell me you have another idea.” I place the dusty grimoire I was looking through and I rub my eyes. They hurt from focusing on the pages for so long. I resist the urge to yawn. “The only thing I can find that could remotely help is an ancient spell that would allow me into your head to view your memories.” “I trust Emma way more than Peter,” he mutters and looks over at Derek. I look at the requirements for the spell. It's crazy complicated. “I don’t know, it would usually require weeks of preparation and it looks like it could go disastrously if I do it incorrectly.” “What’s the worst that could happen?” Isaac questions with a tired smile. “I could get stuck in your head.” The smile instantly falls off his face. “Okay…that’s not ideal.” “I’ll keep looking,” I reply reaching for another grimoire I have stacked on Derek's table. “I still don’t like him,” Isaac says as he runs his fingers along the back of a chair. “Nobody likes him,” Derek replies coolly. The loft door opens and Peter Hale steps inside. “Boys,” he greets the wolves. “Witch,” he greets me and I find myself resisting pushing him back outside. “FYI, coming back from the dead has left my abilities somewhat impaired but my hearing still works. So, I hope you’re comfortable saying whatever it is you’re feeling, straight to my face.” “We don’t like you,” Derek says bluntly and I snort into my grimoire which causes dust to fly up and make me sneeze. “Bless you,” Peter says with a charming smile. "Thanks." “Now, shut up and help us,” Derek calls to him. “Fair enough.” Peter flexes his hand and brings out his claws in a rather menacing way. </p><p>Isaac is seated in a chair and I can feel the nervousness coming from him. He's tapping his fingers on his legs and his breathing is pretty rapid. Though I wouldn't want Peter to impale his claws in my neck to see my memories. Derek and I are watching from the couch. “Relax,” Peter orders Isaac. “I’ll get more out of you if you’re calm.” “How do you know how to do this again?” “It’s an ancient ritual used mostly by alphas,” he answers easily. “Since it’s a skill that requires quite a bit of practice. One slip and you could paralyze someone…or kill them.” “Stop,” I hiss at him. “You’re doing that on purpose to scare him. I thought you were going to help us.” “You’ve had a lot of practice, right?” Isaac questions after looking in panic to Derek. “I’ve never paralyzed someone,” Peter answers calmly. “Look, do you want the witch to hold your hand? Will that make you feel better?” Peter rolls his eyes. I don’t wait for Isaac’s answer I plop onto the floor next to him and take his left hand in mine and find his grip to be extraordinarily tight. Peter plunges his claws in and Isaac’s grip tightens and I feel something pop in my fingers but I bite my lip. I don’t want them to stop, he should only have to do this once. Isaac starts to thrash and I take his other hand to keep him from pushing Peter away. Behind me Derek is tense. “Wait, I see them!” He lets out a grunt of pain and hits the table, only barely keeping his balance. </p><p>Isaac leans forward on the chair, stilling holding my hand. “Are you okay?” I question softly as he holds the back of his neck. “I think so.” “What did you see?” Derek demands from Peter. “Uh, it was confusing. Images and vague shapes.” “But you saw something?” “Isaac found them.” Derek and I look at each other happily, months of hard work paid off. We might finally have a chance at getting them back. "You did it," I whisper to Isaac and squeeze his hand. “Erica and Boyd?” “I barely saw them. I mean, glimpses.” “But you did see them?” “Worse.” The mood in the room shifts darkly. “Deucalion,” Derek mutters. “He was talking to them, something about time running out.” I see Isaac has a few tears streaming down his cheek and I stand to check his wound. As soon as I reach my fingers towards his neck, he moves his own hand and allows me to look. I close my eyes and with a little magical nudging the wound begins to close. Speeding up a werewolves healing has become very easy. That's another helpful spell I worked on all summer. Too bad I can't heal myself. “What does it mean?” “He’s going to kill them,” Derek grimly points out. “No, no, no, he didn’t say that,” Peter objects. “He did make them promise that by the full moon they’d both be dead…” “The full moon is tomorrow,” I cut in, I've always known where the moon is at in a cycle, even before I joined a werewolf pack. I realize my fingers are still on Isaac’s neck and I draw them away, a flush across my cheeks. “We need a plan now,” Derek growls. “We don’t know where they even are.” “Then let’s change that. Come on Peter.” Peter follows Derek out after looking back briefly at the pair of us.</p><p>“Shouldn’t you be headed to school?” Isaac asks me quietly. “I will in a little bit. My uncle told them I’d be late today for this.” I clean up some of the mess on Derek’s table of my grimoires and knocked over cups, that were thankfully empty. If anything ruined these grimoires I'd be so upset. I've spent more time here in the past 48 hours than my own house. “Thank you,” Isaac murmurs from behind me. “For what?” I turn around and he’s standing right in front of me. My back bumps into the table when I step away. “For coming and getting me from the hospital. Derek said you were attacked by an alpha.” “Scott and I were together,” I answer indifferently. “Derek also said Scott got tossed around like a ball at a lacrosse game and you were the one who held him off.” I smile bashfully. “I worked on offensive spells over the summer while you were gone. If we’re really fighting an alpha pack I knew I’d need to be able to hold my own.” “Don’t put yourself in danger, it sucks.” When he holds a hand to his side, I frown. That's where the injury I treated him was. “Does it still hurt? Let me take a look.” I reach toward his side and he stops my hands. “It’s fine. You already took care of it.” “But…” “If you wanted me to take my shirt off, Emma, just ask.” I feel myself blushing furiously and he looks rather pleased. “I’ll just go to school if you’re going to make fun of me.” “I was teasing you,” he pokes my forehead which must be burning with shame and embarrassment. “Before I left we used to be friends, remember.” I push his hand away. “We’re still friends.” “Seems to me like you only hang out with Scott and Stiles,” he replies bitterly. “They were here this summer and Stiles and I compiled a magical dictionary. Do you know how long that takes?” He shrugs and steps away from me. I grab my bag and a stack of my grimoires. “I’m going to head to school. I’ll talk to you later. You need to rest anyways. I mean it, witches orders okay?”</p><p>I rush into business economics, long after the bell rings. “Foster!" Coach barks. "You’re late!” "I'm sorry." I hand Coach my pass and take a seat next to Stiles. “No, you have to play the game now, Foster. Risk, reward!” He hands me a quarter, it's cold in the palm of my hand. I love games like this and I know my eyes must be gleaming. “What do I win?” “If you get the quarter in the mug you don’t have to take the pop quiz tomorrow.” I shrug and drop my bag onto the floor. “Okay.” "Yeah! There we have an opportunist here." I approach the front of the class room and kneel down. I cough to cover the spell I cast on the quarter before casually tossing it. I watch it sail straight into the coffee mug. “Nice job Foster,” Coach praises looking impressed. "If you have that good of aim you could beat out half the boys on my team." I snap my fingers to take the spell off the quarter and sink into my seat. “Thanks Coach. I'll keep that in mind. Don't think chasing boys around the field is for me though.” “That’s cheating,” Stiles mutters at me. “What?” I question innocently and he throws his pencil at me. “What’s wrong?” I ask when I see his expression. He looks terrible. “I’ll tell you later.” I let the subject drop and focus on the class and the assignment we have. </p><p>“Derek wants you to come to the vet clinic with us now that school is over,” Scott finds me in the hallway after the last bell rings. I glance up from my textbook. “What for? I kind of wanted to go home and watch the Bachelor with Chloe, since my uncle is on the night shift and Derek didn't text me at all.” “My boss is going to help us find Erica and Boyd.” I glance over at him. I know Erica and Boyd only have a limited amount of time left. I need to help get them back, they must be so scared. That means I'll be headed for Deaton's to do whatever I can. Sorry Chloe, I'm probably bailing yet again. “How?” “Isaac,” Scott answers as if obvious. “What are they going to do to him now? He’s been through enough.” “You know, you defend Isaac a lot,” Stiles points out as they herd me to his jeep. Even if I wanted to go home they've practically got me pinned. Guess I better text Chloe. “What’s that supposed to mean?” My tone is razor sharp. “Um nothing never mind please don’t turn me into a frog.” “This will work,” Scott assures me. “And you’ll be there to magically back us up. And I don't know if Isaac would have agreed to this if we didn't get you to come and help.” I eye him curiously at those words, but his expression is unreadable.</p><p>When we arrive at the vet clinic I can see the sign says closed and Derek’s car is out front. Time for a supernatural powwow. We walk inside while Scott and Stiles whisper about Heather, another missing girl. I watch as Scott, Derek, and Stiles fill a bathtub with bags of ice. I don’t tell them I could have frozen the water with a wave of my hand, better to let them work for it I guess. Though ice spells have always been one of my strengths. Whatever this is...I don't like it. Science and magic don't always go hand in hand. “Obviously it’s not going to be particularly…comfortable,” Dr. Deaton explains to Isaac, who is as pale as he was when I found him unconscious in the wheelchair. “But if we can slow your heart rate down enough, you’ll slip into a trance-like state.” I'm skeptical of this idea Deaton has, but Scott trusts him and I get that he knows a lot about the supernatural. “Like being hypnotized.” “Exactly,” he praises. This seems to be a very large risk. I need to keep my mouth shut though. “You’ll be half transformed. It’ll let us access your subconscious mind.” Isaac squats down by the ice tub and stares at it. If I was psychic I'd probably guess his thoughts were all fear. I know mine are. “How slow does his heart rate have to be?” Scott questions. “Very slow.” “What is the risk?” I ask softly. “That’s why you are here Miss Foster,” Deaton continues with a soft smile. “When I say very slow…I mean very nearly dead. But I believe you have the ability to warm up a human body.” Stiles’ eyes bug out of his head. “You don’t mean like…” Derek smacks the back of his head before he finishes the statement and I feel myself blush again. Everyone knew what he was going to say. I cross my arms over my chest. “I mean the spell that raises body temperatures.” I perk up slightly. “Yes, I’ve seen that one before in one of my books. But I’ve never used it. My dad made me memorize it in case I was ever stranded outside.” “Your father sounds like a smart man. Today’s the day for you to use it. When we’re finished going through Isaac’s memories of the night he found Erica and Boyd, you will gradually raise his body temperature back to normal. Human ways would take a long time and he will be hypothermic. So, better safe than sorry. We're lucky to have you here.” </p><p>“It is safe though…right?” Isaac touches the water and yanks his hand back. “Do you want me to answer honestly?” “No, no not really.” He sounds so tired already. He's barely had a moment to breathe since he came back from his mission. I told Derek he needed to rest to truly recover from his injuries. Stiles snaps a plastic glove on and we all stare at him. “What?” Derek raises his eyebrows at him. “Frog time?” I ask Scott who lets out a quiet laugh. "You really should." “Isaac,” I start gently. “Are you sure you want to do this?” “If it feels to risky you don’t have to do this,” Derek adds with a nod. Isaac takes a couple of deep breaths. “Trusting you to keep me alive, Em,” he winks at me before taking his shirt off and setting it aside. He exhales before stepping into the tub and sitting down. He starts to gasp and I can see goosebumps up and down the skin of his back. Derek and Scott each take a side as Isaac composes himself. His breathing is already shaky. I stand at the foot of the tub fidgeting nervously. Stiles bumps my shoulder and smiles, after that I feel a bit better. We're not going to let anything happen to him. I can warm him up once this is over. Isaac looks right at me before nodding to the boys. Derek and Scott push Isaac under the water. He fights them, coming back up and roaring. “Get him back under,” Deaton orders. Stiles pushes Isaac’s legs back in. I cross my arms over my chest as they continue to fight to keep him under water. I hate watching this. It's horrible that this is the only way to find out where Erica and Boyd are. “Hold him,” Deaton orders harshly. “We’re trying!” Derek snaps angrily. Isaac stops moving and I cover my mouth with my fingers as they remove their hands from the water. He floats back to the top. I see he isn’t moving, but I hear a short breath and I brush away the single tear on my cheek. </p><p>“Now remember, only I can talk to him,” Deaton whispers. “Too many voices will confuse him and draw him out.” Derek and Scott both keep him in the water but I can see their hands are gentle this time. They are just holding him firmly enough to keep him in the water. “Isaac? Can you hear me?” “Yes,” he breathes out. “I can hear you.” “This is Dr. Deaton. I’d like to ask you a few questions. Is that all right?” “Yes.” Stiles places his arm around my shoulders and I realize I’m trembling. I lean into him and I'm thankful he doesn't stay anything. “I want to ask you about the night you found Erica and Boyd.” There is a large crack of thunder and I feel it give me much needed strength. “I want you to remember it for me in as vivid detail as possible, like you’re actually there again.” “I-I don’t want to do that. I don’t- I don’t want to do that,” Isaac objects, voice filled with fear and he starts to struggle again. “It’s alright, just relax. They’re just memories. You can’t be hurt by a memory.” “I don’t want to do that,” he repeats as Deaton tries to soothe him. “I don’t want to do that.” “Relax.” “Good,” he praises when Isaac falls still, his breathing even once more. His lips are already turning blue. “Now let’s go back to that night. To the place you found Erica and Boyd. Can you tell me what you see? Is there some kind of building? A house?” “It’s not-it’s not a house. It’s stone. I think marble.” “That’s perfect. Can you give me any other descriptors?” “It’s dusty, so empty.” “Like an abandoned building,” Deaton suggests. Another crack of thunder has the power flicker. “Isaac?” When he doesn’t respond I move to warm up the water to bring him back. “Isaac?” “Someone’s here,” Isaac murmurs and Deaton gently pushes my hands down with a nod. Isaac grips Scott’s arm, like he's trying to cling to this reality and not his memories. “Someone’s here,” he panics. “Isaac relax.” “No, no, no, they see me. They see me!” He screams. His mission to find the others was so much more dangerous than I thought. Derek should never have sent him alone. I should have volunteered to help more. I could have gone with him. “They’re just memories,” Deaton assures him and us. “You won’t be hurt by your memories. Just relax. Good. Now tell us what you see. Tell us everything.” “I hear him. He’s talking about the full moon, about being out of control, when the moon rises.” “Is he talking to Erica?” “I think so-I can’t see her. I can’t see either of them.” “Can you hear anything else?” “They’re worried. They’re worried about what they’ll do during the moon. They’re worried...they’re going to hurt each other.” “If they’re locked in together during a full moon they will tear each other apart,” Derek whispers. “Isaac, we need to find them. Right now. Can you see them?” “No,” he answers quickly. “Do you know what kind of room it is? Is there any kind of a marker? A number on a door or a sign?” </p><p>Isaac suddenly gasps and sits up. “They’re here,” he whispers. Both Stiles and I glance around the room and I shiver again. “They-they....” “It’s alright,” Deaton soothes. “Just tell us-” “They see me,” Isaac gasps. “They found me. They’re here!” “This isn’t working,” Derek protests. “Isaac where are you?” “I have to hide! I can’t see them it’s too dark. It’s too dark!” “Tell me where you are!” “I can’t see,” Isaac shouts. “Isaac, where are you?” He screams again. “They got me! There is nothing to hold on to! No don’t leave me here!” “His heart rate! He could go into shock Derek,” Deaton shouts at him. “Derek let him go!” “Just tell me where you are! What did you see?” “There’s a dead body. It’s Erica,” he shouts, twisting his body in the tub. “Isaac, where are you?” “It’s a vault…a bank vault!” “Stop!” I shout and the light bulb shatters. Isaac sits up with a gasp. “I saw it! I saw the name!” His voice is normal now. He quickly gets out of the bathtub and Deaton hands him a blanket. I push him into a chair, with no force as he complies. I can hear his teeth chattering. I hold my hands out over him while he talks raising his body temperature slowly. It requires immense concentration so I block out their voices and murmur the incantation to myself. I think back to the last time I saw Erica…and now she’s dead. “Isaac are you warming up?” Deaton asks gently. “Yeah, I’m feeling better,” he answers. I draw my hands away from him and I see that my whole body is shaking, I drew too much from myself and not from the storm. Why didn’t I focus my power like I was supposed to? I was so nervous about getting it done and the news about Erica. My vision is blurry and I can't really feel my fingers. “Stiles,” I whisper and he jumps to alert. He watched me train all summer and now knows what to do. He watched me pass out and hit the forest floor so many times. “Scott she’s going to fall,” he shouts, recognizing instantly. “Scott! Catch her! now!” </p><p>Deaton presses something to my lips and I drink it, nearly gagging on the taste. “Sorry you gotta get this down, Miss Foster.” I push it away and sit up. “You overdid it again,” Stiles scolds me and he brushes my hair back affectionately. “I know,” I whisper. “You said the spell was easy.” “No, I said I knew of the spell, not that it was easy.” Isaac is no longer wrapped up in a blanket. “Don’t hurt yourself for me, Emma.” “I couldn’t let you suffer.” He falls silent and I don’t meet his gaze. “She’ll be okay,” Stiles tells the others. He wraps his arm around my shoulders and squeezes. I'm thankful for the comfort. “It will take some time but it passes.” He pats my head and I smile up at him. "Believe me, as her Obi-Wan, I know my padawan's limits." I swat him in the back of the head. “Okay,” Scott agrees. “About Erica…” Isaac puts his long sleeve shirt back on, which thankfully is dry. Then he accepts juice from Deaton. “She’s not dead,” Derek protests instantly. “He said. There’s a body. It’s Erica,” Stiles argues. “It doesn’t exactly leave us much room for interpretation.” “Then who was in the vault with Boyd?” “Someone else obviously.” “Maybe it was the girl on the motorcycle,” Scott points out in a question form. “The one who saved you?” He looks over at Isaac. “No, she wasn’t like us and whoever was in the vault with Boyd was.” “What if that’s how Erica died?” “They, like, pit them against each other during the full moons and see who survives. It’s like werewolf thunderdome.” “Historically speaking, humans in the middle ages often captured supernatural creatures and played with them before execution,” I whisper. “I’ve read memoirs of many witch covens who lost members and friends to similar cruelty.” </p><p>“Then we get them out tonight,” Derek demands and I slump forward into my knees. “Be smart about this. You can’t just go storming in.” “If Isaac got in…so can we.” “But he didn’t get through a vault door, did he?” That has me lifting my head back up. “I can break through anything,” I cut in excitedly. “Stiles, go get my bag out of the car.” He does so and sprints back a few moments later, shaking rain off his hair. I flip through a few spell pages and speed read. “Here,” I point to the bottom of the page and Deaton reads over my shoulder. “This is it! The spell I was thinking of.” “Anyone standing nearby could get hurt,” Deaton adds with a frown. "It's a major use of magical force." “I can contain the blast if I need to.” I look up at Derek with determination. If he needs me to get this done, I will. I want to save Boyd and anyone else who is in that vault. We can't let the Alpha pack kill wolves simply because they want to. “I can do it.” “Do you have the energy?” My eager smile falls off my face. There is no way I can manage to even lift a stone let alone blast through a wall. I need rest and time to recharge. “Not right now, but I’ll be fine tomorrow.” “I trust you with this,” he says pointedly in a don’t fail me kind of way. “I’ll look into more details about the last robbery before the closure,” Stile’s offers. “Can someone give me a ride home?” I finally ask as I check the time. "I'm exhausted."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Waiting for the school day to end is pure torture. I feel like I taped my pencil a zillion times on my desk, watching the hands move on the clock in each class. As soon as the final bell rings, Derek picks me up right out front to prepare for our mission. He doesn't saw much when I get into his car, but I know he must be just as eager as I am to get this done. We've been looking for Boyd and Erica for months. If Erica is really dead then we have to save Boyd. I haven’t used any magic at all since yesterday to be safe, I want my energy to be as full as possible. I have a bag of materials in case I need them, including candles, water, and a plastic bag of dirt. They are all things that I can pull from to gain more power. Hopefully it's as easy as we think it will be. Break into the vault, rescue Boyd and get back out. Stiles is mapping out where we are going to enter, his things are spread out over Derek’s table. I don't know where he got the blueprints but I'm thankful he has them. We'll take all the help we can get. “It’s a rooftop air conditioning vent,” he circles his blueprints. “Leads down inside the walls of the vault…which is here.” He circles another room in red marker. “One of the robbers was lowered into this shaft. Now that space is so small it took about 12 hours to drill into that wall, which by the way is stone. Then throughout the rest of the night, they siphoned cash up to the guys on the roof; all through that one little shaft in the wall. Boom!” He tosses the marker into the air and catches it. “Can we fit in there?” Scott asks with a frown. “Emma can fit no problem, since she's small. But the rest of us very barely can fit. And they patched the wall, obviously. But that’s why we have super teenage witch Emma with us.” “I need to be down there with her,” Derek cuts in and glances at me. “Emma can’t be the first person in the room if there are bloodthirsty wolves inside waiting to tear something apart. Especially if it's not Boyd and the other girl inside. If it's a trap, I won't let Emma go first.” His tone is firm and I know he won't risk my life if the Alpha pack is inside waiting for us. I'm not sure I'd be able to hold them off on my own. Maybe for a few moments. “So, she blows the hole and you go in first. You’ll have to be waiting above her head, like some crazy acrobat if you want to go first.” “We can make it work Derek,” I tell him. “Okay. Who comes after that?” </p><p>“Don’t look at me,” Peter shakes his head. Of course he bails on helping out. “I’m not up to fighting speed yet, and honestly with Isaac out of commission you’re not looking at very good odds yourself.” “So, I’m supposed to just let them die?” “One of them is already dead.” “We don’t know that!” “Do I have to remind you of what we’re up against here? A pack of alphas. All of them, killers. And if that’s not enough to scare your testicles back into your stomach, try to remember that two of them combine bodies to form one giant alpha!” “Oh,” I blurt in excitement. “I actually have an idea about the gross merging alpha.” I dig through my bag and produce a little jar of dust. “Dirt? You brought dirt to a wolf fight?” I sneer at Peter. “It’s dust from the Tomb of Djebi. It keeps magical beings separate for a short period of time. The Egyptians used it on snake magicians.” Stiles reaches out to touch it and I slap his hand. “Not for you.” “Owie.” “If you hit that thing with this it will rip them apart from each other and keep them separate for an entire night.” Derek actually grins at me. “You are my new favorite person,” he praises and accepts the jar. “Can you get more of this?” “Uh…I don’t think so. Make it count I guess.” “And Peter,” I turn to him over my shoulder. “I don’t have testicles but I certainly have bigger balls than you.” He grimaces when Stiles high fives me with a laugh. "Need some ice for that burn, Peter?" Stiles calls out. “Scott?” Derek turns to look at Scott who has been pretty quiet. “I don’t know about Erica, but if Boyd’s still alive we have to do something. We have to try.” I can practically hear Peter’s disagreement from across the room. He never seems to risk his life for anyone. It's always about him. “But?” Derek pauses when he sees Scott's expression. “If Erica is dead, then who is the other girl? The one locked in there with Boyd?” </p><p>Derek, Scott, and I are waiting outside the bank. The sun has already gone down. Derek is ready to start and get this over with. He just wants to save his pack members because he's a good Alpha. Scott is hesitating behind us. He's been on edge all day. “What?” “There’s something I can’t get out of my head.” “The moon is rising Scott, what is it?” “Risk and reward.” "Why are you talking about Econ?" I question in a quick whisper. “Which means what?” Derek replies in annoyance. “We’re not measuring the risk with enough information. We don’t know enough.” “We know time is running out.” “Yeah, but think about it! They put the triskele on your door four months ago. What have they been doing this whole time?” Scott's right. This does seem fishy and I do think we could be walking into a trap, but isn't Boyd's life worth the risk? “What if they’re luring you here Derek? What if this whole time we've been playing into their hands?” “We don’t have the time to debate,” he cuts me off. “What if the reason why they’ve waited is the most important one?” “Then we do nothing and Boyd and Erica are dead. I know what I’m risking. My life for theirs.” Derek leaps up and grabs the wall before grabbing the ladder. It's very impressive. Not even an olympic gymnast could have done that on their best day. “Um Derek?” I call after him. “You know I can’t climb like a monkey.” Scott laughs next to me, breaking the tension that was growing between them. Derek jumps back down onto the pavement. Not even fazed that he just jumped twelve feet like it was nothing. “Do you trust me?” I stare at his suddenly cheerful expression, that isn't a good sign. “No,” I answer instantly. “Too bad. Don’t scream.” He picks me up firefighter style and climbs the building with one hand. I cling to his back as tight as I can and a scream is caught in my throat, but I manage to clench my jaw. “Don’t ever do that again,” I tell him when he sets me back on my feet. "No promises, Emma." </p><p>When we’re on the roof Scott ties the rope to my waist. He knots it like seven times to secure it. I'm sure he's nervous about it and doesn't want me to fall. I don't really want to fall. “I’m going to lower you down," Scott tells me while I climb up the entrance of the shaft. "And Derek will climb behind you.” I take a breath of fresh air and nod. “Okay.” My voice comes out much more high pitched than normal. “I’ll be right with you,” Derek assures me. “When you blow the wall, I’ll go out first.” Repelling down the inside of a bank shaft is not something I ever thought I’d do. I push away my nervousness. I'm doing this for Boyd. Derek holds my hands while I put my feet into the opening. I nod once and when he releases my hands, I start to go down into the darkness. Scott lowers the rope slowly but I’m relieved when my feet hit the ground. I look up and find Derek’s red eyes a few feet above me. It actually helps reassure me. I place my hands on the cold stone wall, it's rough against my palms. My eyes shut and I visualize a small opening. With the power of the moon, I barely breath out the spell before the wall explodes, leaving an opening about three feet off the ground and three feet wide. Derek drops down to my side and for a moment we're both smashed against each other. Then he leaps out first as he assured me he would. I follow and I hear Scott climbing down behind me. My boots crack some of the broken stone when I step out of the wall. There are large chunks of it scattered around from the blast. “Boyd?” Derek calls out quietly. I can hear Boyd growling from here as he steps closer. The growl is low and threatening, it makes the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. “Boyd, it’s me,” Derek voice is gentle. “It’s Derek.” Scott’s phone starts to ring and I give him my best 'are you kidding' look. “Stiles, now isn’t the best time.” “We’re here to get you out,” Derek has a hand out like he’s approaching an animal he doesn’t really know. I turn my head around, something I’m sensing is off. I'm getting a feeling that I'm in danger. “Derek,” Scott cuts in. “We got a problem. A really big problem.” Another wolf, the girl, steps out from behind Boyd. She's young with long dark hair. She's certainly not Erica. “Cora?” Derek recognizes the girl, his voice small. “Cora?” “Derek,” she growls. “Get out. Get out now!” “There’s mountain ash in here,” I mutter in realization. “I can feel it draining my powers. Derek?” The vault door opens, revealing our guidance counselor and she finishes off the mountain ash barrier, trapping us inside. “No wait!” Scott shouts and runs towards the vault door, but it’s too late we’re sealed inside. Our guidance counselor just left us in here to die, what is wrong with Beacon Hills? I'm really starting to hate this place.</p><p>“Emma, try and stay behind me,” Derek orders, his voice is not as shaky as I thought it would be. I, on the other hand, am terrified. “Only use your magic if you have to.” “Okay,” I answer as confidently as I can. My magic is draining more and more by the moment with the Mountain Ash. One spell and then I'm probably done unless someone breaks that barrier. Scott launches himself for Boyd and Derek takes on the girl. Boyd swings his claws at me and I duck, kicking my food out at his ribs when he passes. It seems some of Derek’s teaching stuck with me, but it doesn't deter him much. “You know her?” Derek, Scott, and I lean against the safety deposit boxes. My heart is thundering in my ears. “She’s my sister. My younger sister.” “What the hell is she doing here?” “Like I have a clue! I thought she was dead!” “Look out,” Allison screams from the vault entrance. Derek drags me to the side, just barely getting me out of the way. Scott isn't so lucky. “Emma!” Derek shouts. “Can you put them to sleep?” “Dormi!” I shout but Cora only staggers a little. “The full moon is making them resistant! My magic is weakened by the ash.” “No! Don’t break the seal!” Derek shouts at Allison who is kneeling on the ground. “Boyd!” She shouts and I feel the seal break allowing magic to rush back to me. God, I hate mountain ash. Boyd and Cora don’t turn down Allison’s invitation and they escape the vault. Derek stops in front of Allison. “What were you thinking?” “That I had to do something!” “She saved our lives Derek,” I tell him softly. “Yeah and what do you think they’re going to do out there? Do you have any idea what you just set free?” “You want to blame me? Well I am not the one turning teenagers into killers.” “No,” Derek replies sourly. “No, that’s just the rest of your family.” Hurt washes over Allison’s face. “I’m going to see if I can track Cora and Boyd,” I murmur and reenter the vault to use their blood from the battle. That was a conversation I did not belong in.</p><p>The trio re-enter the vault a few moments later. They don't look much calmer than before. I don't want to know exactly what they talked about. But we have bigger things to worry about right now. They can table their issues for solving later. I have a map of Beacon Hills that I spelled to track Boyd and Cora from blood I gathered on the floor. Luckily Derek and Scott managed to draw the blood from both wolves in the fight otherwise this would be much harder. “They’re in the forest,” I point to the map I have laid across the floor. Derek crouches down and looks over it, his eyes are moving over it as he watches the blood move. The two red drops are moving slowly in the opposite direction of us. I suppose it makes sense why they'd flee from here if they've been captive here for so long. I wonder if this was the Alpha's plan, trap us in here and let them rip us apart. I resist running my hands over my arms. Derek nods to himself, like he's formulating a plan. “Okay. Emma, come with me. Scott you follow the opposite trail.” “Got it!” Derek gets in his car and guns it as soon as I close the door. I have the map in my lap, tracking Cora and Boyd as best I can. “Stop here!” I order him and he does, slamming on his breaks. I'm glad I choose to put a seatbelt on. He gets out and glances up at the shining moon. Even though he can control himself, that doesn't mean he doesn't feel the pull of the moon. “Stay here and coordinate,” he orders before running off into the trees, leaving me behind in the car. </p><p>I rotate between talking to Derek and Scott before they agree to meet up. Boyd and Cora seem to be sticking together that means they should too. We can't have two on one. Derek and Scott stand a much better chance of stopping them if they fight together. I’m leaning on the front of Derek’s car looking at the map I placed on the hood. I glance up when I hear something, but nothing reveals itself. There is no traffic on the street and beside the streetlight above me, no other lights. Then, I sense something in the forest, something odd. I find myself walking into the trees, leaving the map, Derek’s car, and my phone behind. I wave my hands and branches move out of my way as I pass. I smile in amazement when I enter a clearing. There are so many fireflies, I think to myself as one lands on my hand. I've never seen so many in one place. They're so beautiful. “Hello,” I murmur to it. “Light the way for me, little one.” I follow it deeper into the woods, so deep I turn around and I see no light and the street long behind me. I wonder how long I've been walking? This little firefly just sent me on a wild goose chase. That’s when I hear a scream, one filled with absolute fear. A feeling of darkness hits me like a wave. I whip around looking in the trees for the source. I've never felt anything like that before...it's just so horrible. “Emily, where are you?” I hear another voice and run towards it. The dark wave is behind me, pulling back to strike at me again. I can tell that it can sense me as much as I can it. My dad warned me once about magic like this. That it can attack just as much as a person can and that I need to avoid it. My mom said she hoped I would never come across something this far down the black magic hole. Terror rushes through me as I scramble through the trees. I trip over a massive tree root and I hit the ground hard. I'm forced to continue on my hands and knees. I roll right into a clearing, leaves and sticks crunching beneath my body. I finally roll to a stop with a groan. I glance up and find myself in a bad place. I'm between a werewolf Cora and a young scared girl; a wolf and her prey. “Emma!” Isaac shouts as he appears out of the darkness. He rushes Cora before she can attack, knocking her down quickly. Cora growls, gets back to her feet, and shoves Isaac into the branches. Scott and Derek arrive to help, Derek’s roar sends her fleeing. My heart is racing and I continue scrambling backwards through the leaves. The darkness is choking me, I’ve never felt anything so vile in my life. My back hits another tree and I vomit onto the ground by my side. I see the lightning bug from earlier, flickering in the distance. I hear whispers, different ones than normal. They aren't from nature, and they are chanting…reaching out for me.</p><p>“Is Emma okay?” I hear Scott shout. “I got her,” Isaac replies urgently. “You check on that other girl, I'll get Emma.” Isaac races over to me, falling to his knees beside me. “Emma, talk to me. Did you get slashed?” His blue eyes look me over, searching for a wound. The darkness is still here, overwhelming me. If I stay it's going to get me, I need to get away from here. “I have to get away from here,” I pant, crawling away from him. Something out here is hunting and its not a werewolf. What if it gets me? Does it want to kill? Or worse? “Emma," Isaac shouts again. "I need you to tell me what’s wrong.” “Evil. There is something evil here,” I whisper tearfully. “Isaac," I grasp the front of his jacket. "Isaac, you have to help me. Please.” I look up at him and there are tears in my eyes, some are already falling down my cheeks. I can see his worried expression and my own terrified one reflected back in his eyes. “Okay," he whispers. "I got you.” He picks me up in his arms and I cling to him, with my arms around his neck. I press my face into his sweatshirt. “Scott?” Isaac calls out. “You have to get out of the woods,” I hear Scott order. “As fast as you can! Do you understand me?” Scott appears at Isaac’s side and they’re running. “Emma,” he breathes out. “What happened back there? Why did you freeze up?” “Guys what happened?” Derek rushes up to us and I feel his hand on the back of my head. “She said she felt something evil,” Isaac tells him and I realize I’m shivering. “Emma?” “Derek?” I manage to choke out. “It’s alright," he soothes. "We've got you. Can you stand?” I swallow back the taste of vomit again and nod. Isaac gently sets me back to my feet. “You’re shaking,” Derek notices and I feel Isaac place his coat on my shoulders. I gratefully place my arm through the sleeves, but I’m still shaking like a leaf in the wind. Derek places his hands on my arms, trying to settle me. “What happened? You didn't get bit or clawed did you?” “Terrible darkness," I gasp. "Evil. I’ve never felt anything like it. I thought I was going to die, that it was going to get me.” I let out a short breath that comes out strangled. “Was it Cora and Boyd?” “No,” I breath out and I see Scott step away with his phone. “This was different…it was magical.” Derek’s concern is written on his face. “I promise we can talk about whatever it was, but Emma, we have to stop Cora and Boyd first. Are you able to help?” I nod silently. “I’ll stick with you,” Isaac assures me and his hand squeezes my bicep lightly. </p><p>“Lydia found a body by the pool,” Scott informs us when he returns. Derek bites his lip. He can't blame himself for what they do out here. He didn't let them run wild. That was the Alpha's. “This doesn’t make any sense. The public pool is all the way on the other side of the woods. We haven’t tracked them anywhere near there.” “Derek, they killed someone,” Scott objects. “How are they moving so fast?” “Derek!” “They can’t be that fast on foot.” “They killed someone,” Scott reiterates. “Some totally innocent kid is dead and it’s our fault.” “It’s my fault,” Derek hangs his head. “We need help.” “We have Isaac now.” “I mean real help. They’re too fast for us. They’re too strong. Too rabid.” “We’ll catch them,” Derek protests. “Scott,” I whisper. “What is your idea?” “We need help from someone who knows what they’re doing.” “You mean Mr. Argent,” I realize, voice still shaky. “We need someone who knows how to hunt werewolves,” Scott agrees. “Let me talk to him.” </p><p>We sit in Derek’s car and I curl up in the backseat. I can still feel the evil from before. What could that have been? I wish I could ask my dad, he almost always knew about the things I felt. “Do you think this is going to work?” Isaac asks Derek. “Nope.” “Me neither.” “Scott is getting into the car with him. Do you see that?” “Think he’ll kill him?” Isaac mutters. “There’s a chance,” Derek replies dryly and I hear him shift the car into gear to follow. I need to find out more about what I felt. I should ask nature for help. Maybe they can guide me. “Emma, you okay back there?” I open one of my eyes. “I’m fine,” I lie instantly. Isaac turns around to look at me, his eyes searching my face. “What are you doing?” “Trying to listen to the spirits,” I murmur. But I find nothing. Normally I can feel them in the wind and the air. They are within everything natural. But right now, …nature is silent. They are never silent. What the hell was that? The urge to ask my mom hits me again like it always does when I'm stumped. She's not here to answer my questions anymore. Nobody is around to help me anymore. A sob builds in my chest and I have to push it back down. I'm okay now. I'm with Derek and Isaac and I'm safe. The darkness didn't get me. “What do you think you felt?” Derek questions gently. “It radiated evil…and I think it was looking for something.” “What?” “I don’t know,” I answer worriedly. "But it scared me...more than anything else I've ever come across." </p><p>Mr. Argent throws a dark bag down onto the ground once we return to the forest. We're lucky he agreed to help us. He's the best at this. “You’re tracking them by print?” “Trying to,” Scott replies quietly. “Well, then you’ve been wasting your time.” I look back and forth through the woods, waiting for the darkness to attack me again. What if it masks its approach and this time I'm not able to sense it? What if this time I can't get away? Isaac suddenly takes my hand with his, pulling me out of my worried thoughts. “It’s okay,” he murmurs and I am glad he doesn’t let go. “There’s only one creature on earth that can visually track footprints, and that’s man. And if you’re not trained like me, you have no idea that this print is Boyd’s and these…” “Are Cora’s?” Isaac answers instantly. “Nope. They’re yours.” We all look down at our shoes. “You trampled Cora’s as soon as you walked over here.” Well that's not good. Thankfully Mr. Argent knows exactly what he's doing. “Listen, I know that you three boys are focusing half your energy on resisting your own urges under the full moon, but that puts you at a severe disadvantage to Boyd and Cora who have fully given in. They put the pedal to the floor,” he explains. “Where you three are barely hitting the speed limit.” </p><p>“So, what do we do?” Derek asks with his arms crossed over his chest. “Focus on your sense of smell," he answers and taps his nose. "Actual wolves are known to track their prey by up to a hundred miles a day by scent. A trained hunter, can use scent to track them.” Mr. Argent gestures for me to come over to him and I let go of Isaac’s hand. I'm finally starting to feel better. I'm surrounded by people who are well equipped for danger. Whatever it was can't get me here. He takes a small knife and cuts his own finger before offering it to me to do the same. I press the knife to my index finger as I've done many times for spells. “Wolves can track a scent by a distance of two miles, which means we can draw them to us, or into a trap.” That's clever to lure them out. But blood can bring more out than a werewolf, I think and glance around the woods. “The full moon gives us one advantage, they’ll have a higher heat signature, which makes them easier to spot with infrared.” He hands me a pair of binoculars, while tossing more to the others. I play with it for a moment and hold them up to my face and look around. “Thanks,” Derek declines and flashes his red eyes. “I got my own.” “Just remember, we’re not hunting wild animals. Underneath those impulses are two intelligent human beings. Don’t think they can’t rely on that human side. It’s suppressed, but it’s there reminding them how to survive.” </p><p>We’re high up in the hills now and Beacon Hills is spread out beneath us. From this vantage point I can sense the darkness again. It’s faint…but it’s there. That means this thing is hunting around town. I need to find out what that was. That's not something you just stumble upon. It was out here for a reason. “When’s the last time you saw your sister?” “Nine years ago,” Derek responds. “I thought she died in the fire.” “Do you feel like you have a lock on her scent?” Derek shakes his head. “Scott, how confident are you in your skills?” “Honestly most of the time I’m trying not to think of all the things I can smell.” That's the issue with wolves this young and inexperienced. They don't quite know what they're doing yet. “The problem is when they breach the woods, they hit residential area. Once they pass the high school, they’re right in the middle of town.” “They’re not going to kill everything they see, are they?” “No. But there is an important thing to recognize. Wolves hunt for food, and they do get full. But Boyd and Cora are hunting for the pleasure of the kill.” “We can’t kill them.” “What if we can’t catch them?” Mr. Argent pauses. “Maybe we just need to contain them. There’s no one in the school at night is there?” “Trap them inside?” Derek realizes. “We need a strong enough door with no windows or outside access.” “What about the boiler room?" Isaac suggests. "It’s just one big steel door.” “Are you sure the school is empty?” “It has to be. There can’t be anyone there this late, right?” Mr. Argent places a silver metal pole into the ground. “These are ultrasonic emitters. It’s one of the tools we use to corral werewolves, pushing them in a direction we want them to run.” He presses the button and I see it lights up like an LED, I look at it, expecting to hear something but don’t. It merely flashes a few times. “It gives off a high-pitched frequency that only they can hear.” I look over my shoulder at the others and find them with their hands over their ears and pained expressions. “Ugh,” Isaac groans next to me. “No kidding.” </p><p>He hands us each two emitters. They're cold in my fingers and surprisingly clean for being used so often by the Argents. I turn them over in my hands. “These are going to drive them to the school?” Mr. Argent nods, he really does know his stuff. With his help we may actually be successful. “And then it’s up to you to get them into the basement.” “Does anyone else want to rethink the plan where we just uh, kill them?” Isaac offers and I elbow him. “It’s going to work,” Scott assures us. "Scott's right," Derek nods. "We have to get them there before someone gets hurt." “Emma, you wanna come with me?” Scott offers with a smile. I open my mouth to reply, but Isaac cuts me off. “She can go with me. Come on Emma the teenage witch.” I laugh and he grins at me. He seems to have made it his purpose to make me feel better. “Emma, can join me,” Mr. Argent cuts them off. “We can’t run as fast as you boys can. We’ll follow in the car. We would slow you down.” I understand he’s right and I climb into the passenger seat of his car. "I'll see you guys there," I assure them and watch as they all take off in different directions. </p><p>Mr. Argent and I make polite small talk while we plant the emitters. I ask about France and we talk about being the new people in town. I confess to the Alpha pack and he states he was already aware of the situation. I'm sure he knows more about things then he lets on. That's how humans survive in the supernatural world, knowledge. We arrive at the school and I see the building is completely dark. Though even a janitor would be done at this time of night. It's well after midnight, closer to dawn than anything. Mr. Argent places the last emitter and glances around. I feel the darkness again suddenly, not as strong as earlier but lingering. “Are you alright?” Mr. Argent questions gently. “I feel it again,” I whisper, closing my eyes to focus. “Emma, are you okay?” Scott’s hand is on my shoulder. I didn't hear him arrive, he covered his ground fast. "Just a sec." I close my eyes to listen and track down which direction it came from. “Do you see that?” “Yeah, it’s a firefly,” Scott answers and I snap my eyes open. I teased a firefly in the woods before I felt it the first time. There was an entire colony of them. “No, I know,” Mr. Argent replies. “What?” “It’s very unusual. California fireflies aren’t bioluminescent,” he explains. “They don’t glow.” There is indeed a glowing firefly in the sky at the entrance of the forest. I traipse after it, intent on capturing it to study and figure out its connection to the darkness. There has to be a connection, especially if fireflies aren't native to here. They could easily have been brought here by magic though. This has to be a clue and I need it. “Emma stop!” Scott roughly pulls me back. “Cora and Boyd are out there, what are you doing?!” “I need to capture it,” I tell him intently, my eyes not moving from the insect. “We need to contain Boyd and Cora,” he tells me and grows tense when we hear them howl nearby. “Go with Mr. Argent,” he orders me and snaps his fingers in front of my face. “Focus Emma.” I glance at the firefly again but Scott grabs my arm roughly and pulls me back to the car and soon I lose sight of it. </p><p>I force myself to refocus on this situation. I'll work on the other one once Boyd and Cora are safe and contained. We can't let them hurt anyone. Once I'm seated in the passenger seat of the car again, Mr. Argent whips around to the back of the school. He begins honking his horn and turns his brights on. When the lights shine on Boyd and Cora circling Isaac, he slams his hand on the horn and they flee towards the school, possibly frightened by the sound. I watch them leap onto the roof with incredible agility. “They’re not going into the school, they’re going over it,” Scott realizes. Derek starts to pace. “The rear doors, someone has to open them,” Mr. Argent shouts. “I can open the doors,” I tell them. “It’ll be easier for me. Just a simple spell.” “Emma," Derek begins worriedly. "They’ll be there too. You could get hurt.” “I’ll go with her,” Mr. Argent offers and places a hand on my shoulder. “No, I’m faster,” Isaac cuts him off. “Emma, come on!” He takes my hand and pulls me after him and I don’t think I’ve ever moved my legs as fast as I have to just to keep up with him. When we arrive, Allison is standing on top of a school bus shooting flash bomb arrows at Cora and Boyd’s feet. They're both shielding their faces from the brightness. But she's the only reason they didn't flee in another direction. “Apertum!” I shout and the doors burst open. Isaac tugs me back towards him behind the now open door and the wolves flee inside. We then slam the doors closed and he locks them in place with the chain. Allison runs as soon as we turn to look at her. I don't know why she doesn't just come out here and help us corral them. But I trust she has her reasons. She's probably trying to avoid her father.</p><p>Now that Boyd and Cora are inside I can resume my own search. “We did it,” Isaac breathes out. I glance around, looking for the firefly again. It can't have gotten too far. “Emma?” I spin toward him and he's looking at me with a raised brow. “You have better eyes than I do. Right?” “Uh, right?” “Do you see any fireflies?” He’s looking at me like I’m crazy. I suppose it is a weird request. But I really need to know. “Fireflies?” “Yes. Do you see any near us?” He looks around slowly. “No?” “No as in there are none here or no as in I’m not really looking?” I find myself snapping at him. “Emma, what’s this about?” “I saw one before I felt that thing in the forest…and then I felt it again outside the school and both times there were fireflies and Mr. Argent said they don’t light up here but the ones I saw did.” “What does it mean?” “I don’t know. But I need to find out. It's the only clue that I have.” He looks around again and I can tell this time he's actually focusing on my request. “There aren’t any here.” I let out a sigh in frustration and he gestures for me to follow him. I reluctantly do so. My brain is going a million miles a minute. Fireflies are used in a few spells I know but they're all natural magic, they cause no harm. I've never studied black magic, how can I learn what they would be used for? Though there is the book...I shake the thought away. I need to leave that alone and focus on Cora and Boyd right now. The firefly thing is pointless right now if they aren't around here. I can try and do more research later, but I wish I had more books to look through. If I had more spell books I stand a better chance at finding the answer. Isaac leads us silently through the main hallway of the school. “Thank you,” I tell him softly as we start walking back to the front of the building. “Why are you thanking me?” He stops walking and turns to face me. “You saved me earlier. I couldn’t escape that evil, it was drawing me in. I think it could sense my powers. It…it wanted me.” I shiver again as I remember that evil feeling. I never want to feel that way again. “I got your back, Emma. I won’t let anything happen to you.” “I should give you back your jacket,” I murmur. “Keep it,” he interrupts. “It looks better on you anyway.” He leans down and brushes my messy hair aside. My heart is thundering in my chest and I push forward on my tiptoes to meet his lips with mine. His lips are soft and move persistently against mine.</p><p>After what seem like only a moment, a roar echoes around us and Isaac jerks away. “Derek’s in trouble!” He laces his fingers through mine and we run through the halls, our steps echoing around us. He's so much faster that he's practically dragging me after him. I don't know how I keep up this time. “Scott!” Isaac starts to shout and he stops, pausing to look out the window. “The sun,” I mutter in realization. “The sun is coming up,” he agrees and I hear some birds singing. “Scott! The sun’s coming up!” Isaac opens the door down to the boiler room and Scott is already running through a door and we follow quickly. Inside we find Cora and Boyd on the ground and Derek kneeling between them looking nearly torn to pieces. I push between the shocked two boys and crouch in front of him, with my hands already reaching towards him. I begin to murmur a spell, pushing magic into his wounds to speed up the healing process. These wounds must hurt so horribly. How is he even standing? He should be dead. “There’s a teacher,” he breathes out. “I’ll take care of her.” “Derek you can barely move,” I protest and he pushes my hands away. “Get them out of here,” he gestures to the unconscious Betas. Isaac and Scott each pick one unconscious body up to take them out of the room. “Derek please let me help you,” I object quickly. “No, get out of here. The teacher could recognize you guys.” "But..." "Emma, I'm okay. I promise. Just go." I nod reluctantly and follow the boys outside. </p><p>“Stiles wants us to meet him at the hospital,” Scott tells me as he reads his phone. “What for?” “A theory about the murders.” Isaac glances between us and the two unconscious teenagers in the trunk. I flush, thinking about the kiss we shared moments ago. Even though it was cut short, it was amazing. I wish we could have talked about it. I hope it wasn't a one time thing. “Did he say it can wait?” I ask tiredly. “Uh, no. But he did say it was urgent.” I let out a long breath. I’ve been up for more than 24 hours and nearly died a several times but I guess I can rest when I’m dead. Emma the teenage witch is always on call these days. I'd never admit that I love it, but I do. “Okay," I agree. "Let’s go to the hospital and find out what he has to say.” "Cool. I'll meet you there." “You gonna be okay taking them back on your own?” I stop for a moment to ask Isaac. “Yeah, I got it. I’ll call you later, Emma.” He gives me a small smile that I return before following Scott to the hospital to find Stiles. This better be important because I'm practically dead on my feet at this point. </p><p>Inside we find Stiles in the morgue. The last time I was here we were sneaking Jackson's body out of the room. That was a very tense situation. I remember how we all screamed the first time his body moved. Stiles quickly begins to explain why he called us here. The body of his childhood friend Heather has turned up and that is where he starts to tell us his theory. I don't know if it's crazy that his mind went there or that he's actually onto something. “So, it might not have been Boyd and Cora?” Scott asks. “You’re gonna wish they did,” Stiles replies coolly. “Why?” “I’m not exactly sure yet…the other girl who was out in the woods, Emily? Eventually they are going to find her. She’s one of them.” “Emily, Heather, the guy Lydia found at the pool,” he lists off stoically. “All three were virgins. And they are all going to have the same three injuries; strangled, throat slashed, head bashed in.” I run a hand through my ragged hair. I've read about that back in the coven. It's rare, but still known among witches. It's also expressly forbidden by witches everywhere in the world. It's some of the darkest of black magics. “It’s called a threefold death.” “If these aren’t random killings, then what are they?” “They’re sacrifices,” I answer softly and Stiles nods. “Sacrifices,” he confirms. “Human sacrifices.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Do I want to know where you were last night?” My uncle asks when I reemerge from my bedroom after sleeping all day and talking briefly to Derek, Stiles, and texting Isaac. I think about everything that happened, the nearly dying, breaking into a bank vault, and the darkness that attacked me. Best leave that out of it. Jake doesn't need to know every detail. Its better if he doesn't in fact. “Nope,” I answer simply. “Emma, you have a curfew,” he scolds, trying to sound much older than he actually is. A few years ago he was getting into major trouble at his Frat houses when he was in college. Now he's trying to discipline me. “It was the full moon,” I explain quickly. “I was saving lives.” “Emma, you’re still only a 17-year-old girl.” “I can help people. Wouldn’t mom and dad want me to?” He falls silent and I take it as an agreement. I feel bad when I use mom and dad like that, but Jake doesn't understand the responsibilities a witch can have. He's never had to. “At least it’s the weekend,” Chloe interrupts in my defense. “Emma, won’t make it a habit. Plus, she made the cross-country team! Now she can celebrate with us today.” I squirm awkwardly in my seat at the counter. I want to go back out today. “Well," I cut in nervously. "I um, actually I think I have a date tonight.” Chloe lets out a squeal of excitement, while my Uncle glowers. “Are you seriously asking for my permission to leave again?” “Oh Jake,” Chloe waves her hand impatiently. “She’s 17 and a boy asked her on a date. She is going even if I have to tie you up right now to let her.” I give her a small smile and she winks. I just love her. “Tell me about him.” “His name is Isaac,” I explain, knowing I don’t have to be embarrassed to blush here. “Is he handsome?” “Yes.” “What are you guys doing tonight?” “We’re getting dinner.” “Yay! That's so exciting.” “You get ready now,” she ushers me back upstairs, since I'm still in my pajamas. “Will he be picking you up?” “No,” I answer firmly. I'm not ready to subject Isaac to them. “I’m meeting him there.” “I don’t like this,” my uncle cuts in and Chloe kisses his cheek. “Let your niece have a normal and non-magical night,” I hear her whisper before I close my door.</p><p>Once showered I stare at my closet. What do I wear? Do I even know what goes on for a real date? Brandon and I had known each other our whole lives before we went out. This is...new. It's weird and I feel very nervous. After trying on nearly 10 outfits I pick dark jeans, a nice top with a cardigan. I push my feet into boots, one of my few pairs that are not covered in mud from running around the forest. We'll see how long that lasts. I tame my hair quickly, curling it into a ponytail. I’m so nervous, which is stupid because Isaac and I used to spend time together a lot last school year after the Jackson incident. We're friends, good friends actually. Though I've been harboring a crush on him since last year. I hadn't told anyone about it, not Lydia, Scott, or even Stiles. I put on my mother’s key necklace and try and think about what she would say to me. I'm sure she would be fussing over me like normal. I wish she was here to talk to me about boys. Dad would probably be glowering a lot like Jake was. Even though my parents knew Brandon, dad didn't like me going on a date that young. But I never wanted to listen to him, I wish I would've. I take a deep breath once I'm satisfied how I look and walk down the stairs. “Oh Emma, you look so nice,” Chloe pauses the movie they’re watching. “Thanks.” “You do look very nice,” my uncle compliments. “Thanks Uncle Jake.” “Now, ground rules,” he begins and folds his hands in his lap. “Curfew is midnight, young lady. If something magical comes up text me right away, otherwise be home on time. No drinking at all and if that boy does you wrong, you set him on fire.” I giggle and give him a quick one armed hug. “Okay Jake. Bye guys.” “Have fun!” "I can't wait to hear about it!"</p><p>“Hey,” Isaac greets me as soon as I park and close my car door. His hands are in his pockets and he looks as sheepish as I feel. “Hi,” I reply a little breathlessly. “You um…you look really nice,” he tells me awkwardly. “Thank you.” There is a lot of awkward tension. It's weird, normally we can carry on conversation just fine. “Did you sleep all day too?” I finally ask to break up the silence. He laughs and it starts to get a little simpler. “Definitely. As soon as I got Boyd and Cora back to Derek’s I crashed hard.” “Same with me after I got home from meeting Stiles at the hospital, I didn't move for hours.” We take a seat at the table and order burgers quickly. “What did Stiles want?” I glance around, this is not really date talk but Isaac is my friend and also a member of Derek's pack. He deserves to know what we might be dealing with. It's showing all the signs. “It was about the murders that have happened. That kid at the pool and Stiles' old friend were not killed by the wolves.” He furrows his brow. “What do you mean?” “I mean someone else was murdering people in the woods last night.” He falls silent for a moment while he chews. “Do you think it was the thing you felt?” He finally asks me in a hushed voice. That darkness still haunts me. I've never been so desperate to get away from something like I was. “That’s what I’m afraid of,” I reply quietly and glance around at the other people in the restaurant. Anyone of these people could be listening. And anyone of those people could have a connection to what was out there. “But let’s not talk about that here.” “You’re right. I didn’t invite you to dinner to talk about our normal lives.” “What did you want to talk about?” I ask easily. “I um don’t actually know what you talk about on dates,” he breathes out, eyes widening in horror as he stares at me. I laugh lightly. “We talk about ourselves…the non-supernatural side. At least that was what happened on my last date.” I frown thinking back to the last date I went on but it’s a blur. “What do you like to do in your free time?” I start it off and the conversation flows easier from there.</p><p>After dinner we agree to take a walk through downtown. I just am not ready to go home yet. “Are the stars part of nature?” He asks me softly as he looks up towards the sky. I follow his gaze to the slightly waning moon and the stars that surround it. “I think so.” “Do you get power from them?” “I’ve never tried,” I answer honestly. “I think they might be too far away to be an effective source.” I wonder if any witch has pulled from the stars? Comets surely, they are one of the most powerful things you can pull from. I suppose I could look into some historical records and see if any older with covens used the stars. Normally the moon is used at night though. I glance over at him and he’s looking at the sky any longer but at me. My cheeks flush and I look down at my shoes. His fingers suddenly brush mine and I open my hand to his. “Emma?” “Yes?” “Can I kiss you again?” He questions softly. My heart skips a beat and he must have heard it because he starts to smile. I nod my head eagerly. “Yes, you can.” He leans down then and kisses me. At first it was soft and gentle, then it gets deeper. It's as amazing as the one we shared at dawn this morning. When he finally pulls his lips away from mine he doesn’t move away and our noses bump together. I'd forgotten what this felt like. “I really like you, Isaac.” “I like you too,” he replies and kisses me again. I could spend the rest of our time just doing this, but I break our lips apart. "Isaac?" "Yeah?" “Does this make you my boyfriend?” He chuckles and takes my other hand. “I think it does. Unless you go around kissing all your friends.” I shake my head and grin at him. “Just you so far...though nobody else has offered quite yet.” He knocks his hip into mine and we laugh. "What I mean to say is..I want you to be my boyfriend." "I assumed that," he replies dryly. "But I'm glad you're spelling it out for me." I raise an eyebrow at him and he kisses me before I can come up with a clever retort.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>A few days later I'm ready for my first cross country practice. After school I rush to the girls locker room so I can dress in my athletic clothes. I'm actually excited for something normal in my day. Running can't get any simpler. “Are you seriously going to run like the boys?” Lydia questions when I stop at my locker to switch out some books. “Yes,” I tell her. “I was going to ask if you wanted to study today.” She's twirling her long hair around her finger. “I can’t,” I tell her as I slam my locker closed. “I have practice. But I’ll text you later?” “Fine,” she says with an eyeroll. I can tell she's annoyed that I won't be able to hang out with her after school today. Maybe tomorrow we can do homework, unless Isaac wants to hang out again. “Enjoy practice.” I rush outside and join the others who are waiting. “Coach,” I greet with a nod. “Miss Foster. I looked at your times from your old school, hope you bring that here.” I smile and he moves down to yell at someone else. I'm glad he looked at my times because at my old school I almost beat a record. If I hadn't moved it was going to be my goal to be on the school record wall with all the other famous people. I stretch my knees and twist side to side to crack my back. “Hey,” I tap my foot on Isaac's as he ties his shoe. He looks up at me and smiles. “Hey.” "How was your test this afternoon?" He shrugs and finishes knotting his laces. I know he didn't put a lot of work studying since we hung out last night instead. Two boys approach us on either side and I see Isaac tense up. I can practically see the hair on his neck stand up. That's a bit odd, I wonder why he's on edge all the sudden. I smile at the newcomers but neither of them smile back at me. I'm about to hold my hand out to introduce myself when the whistle blows telling us to start running and they take off like shots. I guess they're competitive. “Isaac,” Scott grabs his shoulder. “It’s them,” Isaac spits and begins to sprint away from us. “Isaac!” I call after him. “Isaac wait!” Scott shouts at the same time. I look at Scott and we both start sprinting after them. </p><p>My adrenaline begins to pump and I outpace most of the crowd of runners. Scott already moved in front of me with his enhanced speed and I pray he can catch up to Isaac before something bad happens. He's way faster than me and all of them are out of my sight. Those must be the alpha twins I’ve heard about, of course they happen to be in high school. Because why wouldn't everybody supernatural be a teenager in this town. Sometimes I have a problem with this place. We can't be that unlucky, can we? I hear a scream and slow my sprint to look around. That didn't sound like a good kind of scream. I hope someone didn't get hurt. I should see if they need help. I spot Stiles’ in the crowd and I move to his side. Strapped to a tree, is another body. I stare at some of the wounds, which seem fresh. I can even smell the blood. As soon as I try to get a closer look, the darkness slams into me, sending me to my knees. It’s everywhere; I can feel it groping at me, trying to drown me. My vision goes black and I’m bombarded with chanting that I can’t understand. But I know it is truly evil. Only evil magic could do this to me. </p><p>Stiles stares at the body, once more seeing the threefold death. He tried to warn his dad. But his dad wouldn't listen. People are whispering around him and it really is a bloody mess. The blood is even still fresh, he can smell it. Suddenly Emma collapses next to him. “Emma!” She starts to seize and he really starts to panic. “Help!” He starts to shout. “Somebody help! Help us!” “Stiles!” Scott shouts and he glances up. “Scott! I’m over here! Help!” “Oh my god,” Scott gasps when he spots him. “What do we do?” Isaac arrives moments later and shoves past everyone that has gathered. “Emma!” “Get her on her side,” someone shouts and Stiles rolls Emma over. “Out of the way!” Coach finally arrives. His eyes hit the bloody body first, as most would. It's truly a horrific sight. “Holy shit,” he curses. “Coach,” Scott shouts. “You've got to help her.” His eyes land on Emma and he jumps into action. “Call 911! One of you, with your phones, now!” He kneels next to them and covers his mouth. “What happened?” The Coach demands. “Emma just collapsed,” Stiles answers quickly. “I don’t know what happened. She was totally fine then she just dropped.” A team of paramedics arrive merely moments later and they rush to her side while Stiles joins his dad who also arrived to look at the body. “I’m going with her,” Isaac tells the paramedics. “Son, you’re just going to have to...” “I’m going with her,” he cuts in and gets into the ambulance without another word. He spots the twins watching them go as the doors close and it pulls away. </p><p>My eyes snap open and I struggle against something at my wrists. The horrible darkness is just gone. “Emma!” Isaac's voice reaches me but I can't see him. Where am I? What's happening? I continue to move and find a binding at my chest and waist. I'm trapped. “Isaac? What’s happening?” I can hear the fear in my own voice. “Miss?” A face appears in front of mine and someone is shining a light in my eyes, making me cringe away. “My name is Jason,” he greets me. “Uh hi.” “Amazing you are totally coherent. I've never seen anything like it.” I pull on the ropes at my wrist and he unbinds them. “Sorry about that, you were thrashing and we didn’t want you to fall off and hurt yourself.” He unstraps the one over my chest and my waist. I suck in a deep breath. “We’re on the way to the hospital now to get you checked out.” I see Isaac seated on the bench, staring at me worriedly. “Your friend wouldn’t take no for an answer and rode with us.” He has his phone in his hands and mine too. “Your Uncle will meet us in the E.R,” he tells me quickly. “I called him.” “Thanks Isaac.” “No problem.”</p><p>“Oh my god, Emma! They told me you had a seizure? Are you okay?” My Uncle walks next to my stretcher and Mrs. McCall joins him. “Sorry Jake,” she apologizes. “I gotta get her checked over and then you can come in with the Doctor.” I can tell he wants to object but he stops walking with us. She takes me to a private room and closes the door. “Supernatural or natural,” she asks me instantly. “Supernatural,” I answer quickly. I think back to the evil feeling and the chanting. This has to do with the murders that much is easy to tell. Now, I need real answers and the only ones who can give it to me are the spirits. They know everything. They have to help me understand this. I never want to feel that again. I need to know how to prevent that from happening. I have to protect Beacon Hills and my friends. “Okay, the doctors are going to want to run lots of tests on someone who had a seizure…best get your Uncle in here.” He rushes in as soon as she opens the door. “What happened? Are you alright?” “I’m okay,” I assure him and he hugs me. “It was magic that did this to me.” He stares at me for a moment, eyes searching my expression. He falls silent for a good two minutes. But I know he believes me. “What kind of magic?” “The dark kind. This is the second time I’ve been attacked by it.” He runs a hand over his tired face. “And you’re sure?” “100 percent,” I answer. He sighs and glances at Mrs. McCall. “Tell them I’m checking her out and taking her home.” “But…” “It’ll just leave them with more questions if they run tests on her, trust me.” “You are her guardian. What you say goes.” </p><p>When I walk into the waiting room Isaac embraces me. “Emma, are you okay?” “I’m fine,” I answer quickly and glance over at my uncle but he's signing paperwork. That will keep him busy for a few minutes. He's never going to agree to let me go meet the others tonight, so that leaves me with sneaking out. I'm going to get my answers one way or another. Nobody is going to stand in my way. “What happened?” “I can explain later. My Uncle is going to take me home but I need you to do me a favor.” “Anything,” he replies quickly and his hand tangles with mine. “I need a quiet place tonight where I won’t be disturbed, like a hundred candles, and Stiles there for supervision.” He tilts his head at me in confusion. That is a very odd list of instructions I just gave him. But I really need to find out what this darkness is. Because it's already killing people so it will just get worse. The quiet place I can cross over, the candles to draw from, and Stiles as my magical Obi-Wan as he calls it. It's annoying but he is useful. He knows more about magic than anyone else here. “Please?” “Okay?” The hesitation in his voice is evident. “Great, I’ll text you when I get my Uncle off my back.” “Okay,” he says a second time more to himself then to me. </p><p>My Uncle finally leaves me be at 9 p.m. I can't really blame him for hovering after what happened, but it was magical not medical. There is nothing he can do for me. Once I got away from the darkness I was fine. Thats why I woke up in the ambulance. I was far enough from its influence to feel right again. I text Isaac instantly and he replies that he, Scott, and Stiles are around the corner waiting for me. I'm glad they are punctual and it seems like Isaac listened to my instructions well. Having all three of them work together is helpful, I've been waiting for that to happen. Maybe this will show them that we're all on the same side. I climb out my window with the grimoire I need and the chalk that the spell requires in a gym bag. Isaac is waiting beneath my window, per my orders. “Emma?" He demands as he gazes up at me, looking incredibly surprised. "What on earth are you doing? You're going to hurt yourself!” I couldn't risk going out the front or back door. Jake and Chloe might have heard that. That left my window as the only option. “Can you catch me?” I whisper yell down at him. “Um, I think so?” He replies and I drop from the roof into his arms without another word. “Thanks,” I reply and kiss his cheek. He looks seriously shocked. That was kind of fun. It was like a crazy trust exercise. “You really have to tell me what’s happening. We’ve all been super worried…” “I’ll explain it all once we get out of here,” I tell him as I glance back to the house. It's still dark, I'm guessing Jake and Chloe went to bed. They both have an early morning tomorrow. That's good. Hopefully they'll never know that I was even gone. Stiles and Scott both ask me what happened and a bunch of other questions. “Secluded spot?” I question and Stiles pulls up at the school, because of course. The school is like their first choice for everything. We really need to get a new place for our supernatural events. “It’s after midnight and nobody will be here,” Scott assures me. “We checked this time. No surprises.” I trust that we wouldn't want a repeat of the other night with our teacher. “Okay.” </p><p>Once inside they lead me to the boy’s locker room which has an awful smell to it. I grimace as soon as I step inside. The girls locker room has never smelled this bad, normally it has a distinct smell of hairspray. But I'll take what I can get. “Here is your lovely secluded place,” Stiles claps his hands together. “Now please tell us what is happening.” I start placing the candles they brought around the room. “When I looked at the body of the most recent murder victim, I was attacked by that evil darkness again.” “That’s why you had a seizure?” Isaac questions worriedly. “Yes, it overwhelmed my magical senses but this time I heard chanting and it was a little clearer.” “Chanting?” Stiles questions. “What was being chanted?” “Couldn’t understand it,” I answer with a shrug. "It was in a language I don't know, which is weird because I know a lot of languages that are used for spells...latin and stuff." I snap my fingers and every candle comes to life, giving the room a magical feel. Stiles doesn't jump since he's used to it, but the other boys do. “And what are we doing here then?” I open the book and sit it on the ground before tracing the right runes onto the floor, sticking my tongue out from the effort. They have to be exact or it won't work. “I kept thinking it was odd that nature wasn’t warning me about this danger. They always whisper to me when things are wrong, like with Gerard. Or if I was in danger. So, I’m going to ask them and not wait around for it to keep happening.” All three boys are staring at me, looking utterly dumbfounded. “You-what?” Isaac finally asks in confusion. “Let’s put it this way; I’m going to the spirit realm to ask some questions. You guys are going to stay here and make sure my body stays exactly where it is.” I point to the circle I've drawn on the floor. Stiles raises his hand. I give him an annoyed look. This isn't school, all he has to do is ask. “What is it?” “I-um you…you can actually talk to spirits?” I guess it makes sense they would want to know a little more. I've been around this my whole life, they only just stepped into the supernatural. Werewolves are the tip of the iceberg. “The spirits of nature, yes. And the spirits of dead witches who have lived before me too, I guess.” I can tell I’m freaking them out but I really need to know what this evil is and why it’s here. The spirits have to know. They know everything, at least thats what I was always taught. “How long will you take?” Scott finally asks when I sit down chris-cross applesauce in the center of my circle. “I don’t know. I haven’t actually done this before.” Scott and Isaac both share an alarmed look. “We should have brought snacks,” Stiles whines. “This isn’t a joke,” I tell them seriously. “My body will be affected by my actions in the spirit realm and anything here in the physical world. If I’m moved I won’t be able to find my way back and then my spirit will be trapped forever.” “We’ll keep you safe,” Isaac assures me. “We got you,” Scott agrees. With their promise I begin my spell. It's far more complicated than anything I've done before, but my readings have prepared me for this. Every witch does it at least once in their lives. Some do it all the time to get guidance from their ancestors. I know I can do it.</p><p>I open my eyes and find the world to be different and I know immediately I was successful. I smile to myself, feeling very proud. That was my first major ancestral spell and I did it correctly. “Hello?” I call out and glance around. Everything is foggy and dark. I wasn't sure what it would look like when I did this, but this is very...dull. I didn't think it would be exciting but it's all very grey. “Spirits of nature I have a question.” “Speak child,” a rush of voices moves over me like a warm breeze. “Why are people being murdered in Beacon Hills? Who is doing it? Why? Why is there a darkness that nature doesn’t defend against?” My voice is sharp and demanding as my grimoires recommended for addressing spirits. “Not your business,” a voice replies. “Nature takes many forms, including darkness.” “That wasn’t just darkness…It was evil. It attacked me.” I feel something cold and sharp. “Ow!” I bring my hand up to my nose and it comes away bloody. They are hiding something. That's the only reason they would lash out like that. “Tell me,” I demand. “I need to know what this is!” Another cold blow hits me but I pick myself back up. “Go back to the physical world,” another voice cuts in and I can see the vapor of the spirit forming. “No. Not without my answers.” I get hit again and my head feels like it’s going to explode. “I need to know. Nature does not condone such murder!” “You dare speak like you know!” I cry when the pain hits me again. I don’t understand why the spirits won’t help, why they’re attacking me like this. They're supposed to guide me! </p><p>Then just as suddenly the pain and violence is gone and I’m enveloped in warmth, like floating in the waves of the ocean on a summer day. “Emma,” a voice whispers and it’s comforting and familiar. My heart drops to my stomach and gasp. I forget what it feels like to breathe. “Mommy?” I dare to whisper. A spirit forms in front of me and it really is her. “Mom?” I sob, voice breaking. “My sweet girl,” she greets with one of her signature smiles. She’s wearing the same clothes she died in. I'd forgotten she had on her favorite jacket when she left the house that day. “Mom, how are you here?” “I’m a witch,” she replies kindly. She's so beautiful and her form is shimmering like the sun on water. “I live here with the spirits to guide others. Others like you.” That is when I remember why I’m here. As much as I want to enjoy this moment, I came here for a reason. More than anything I want to just talk to her, but I can't. People need me to find out what is happening. “Mom I need your help.” “I know you do sweetheart. You want to know who is behind the murders.” I nod eagerly. I'm not even surprised that she already knows why I'm here. I'd always hoped she was looking over me. “I can’t give you a name,” she continues. “The laws here forbid me from saying it, even to you sweet girl. Emma, I need you to listen to me. There is danger in Beacon Hills for you and your friends. A danger that has not been seen for hundreds of years.” What could have returned from so long ago to torment us? “How do I find out what it is then?” I ask in confusion. "How do I prevent people from being killed?" She glances around. “We only have a few moments sweetheart they will find you again and punish you for asking these questions. You, especially are not to know." Why did she say it like that? Why me especially? "What do I do?" "There is one way to inform you but it’s going to hurt.” “Do it,” I tell her with no hesitation. “My brave little girl,” she whispers and touches my face and I feel her hand even as a spirit. I'd forgotten the way her fingers would rub my cheek bone in circles. I know that tears are falling from my cheeks. She then reaches for my arm and turns it over, baring my forearm. “I have to carve it into your arm,” she explains and her voice wavers. “It will then go with you back to your physical body because of this blade,” she shows me a small blade with inscriptions on it. I've never seen anything like it. I didn't even know spirits could psychically interact with me like that. “Are you sure you want me to do this, sweetie?” I swallow thickly and stare at her, trying to memorize this moment. I want to stay here and hug her, tell her everything that's happened since she's been gone. I bite my lip to keep a sob from escaping my lips. I need to be strong. “Yes, I’m sure,” I agree finally. "I love you Emma. So, so much." "I love you too, mommy." "I must warn you darling. You are everything in this. Be careful, Emma and know your father and I love you." The moment the spirit blade touches my skin I begin screaming, it feels like my arm is on fire.     </p><p>I wake with a scream. All three boys are right next to me, Scott and Isaac at each side and Stiles in front of me. “Oh my god, Emma,” Stiles holds a hand to his chest. “You were scaring us. What the hell happened?” I hiss in pain and when I turn my arm over I see a blood-soaked sleeve. It hurts like hell. Isaac takes my hand gently and turns my arm over to look. I can see his brow is furrowed. “You were whispering at the beginning,” Stiles explains and I can see his face his pale. “Then you started to talk louder and then you started to bleed from your face.” “I am?” I bring my free hand up and find blood on my face. The spirits really did effect my physical body. I didn't really believe that would happen. I thought it was just a measly witches warning. They could have killed me. “You were crying blood and screaming in pain, Emma. It scared the hell out of us.” I whimper and flinch as Isaac tries to pull my sleeve off my wounded arm. “We tried to snap you out of it but nothing worked.” “Is that why I’m wet?” Scott cuts in as he rubs the back of his neck awkwardly. “I thought if I turned the shower on you would come back.” “Emma, what is this?” On my arm there is a word scrawled into my skin: Darach. It's written in shockingly familiar handwriting. “That’s what we’re facing,” I answer and Stiles looks at my wounded skin. He's very careful not to touch the wound since it's still bleeding. “The spirits did that to you? They must be real nasty things.” “No," I answer shortly. "I think my mom did." I run my fingers over the bloody word. I remember her warm feeling which I haven’t had since she died. Isaac wraps and arm around my shoulders and I let myself lean into him. I choke back another sob. I'm not ready for them to see me fall apart. “Come on, let’s get out of here.” </p><p>The next day at school I have a bandaged arm and an excuse ready to go. Nearly everyone knows I collapsed during practice and my uncle and I came up with a lie. I got bit by a spider and had a dangerous allergic reaction. It was what could make the most sense. So far everyone has bought it. I've spoken with many well-wishers though. Now that I’m okay, Isaac is pouring all his attention into hating the alpha twins. It's actually distracting. In physics class he and Scott are whispering about it from their seats on the other side of the class. I refocus on the lesson. I'm not going to not understand our next assignment because of their feud. The werewolves can take a day off from needing my help. I want to get an A and I'm still wiped out from the spell last night. The boys are very annoying sometimes. School is important too. “Since Inertia is a subject of which you all know plenty…why don’t we start with momentum?” I scribble down what he’s saying in my notebook. “Danny,” Mr. Harris calls on Danny who is sitting beside me. “What do we know about momentum?” “It’s the product of mass and velocity…the more massive something is, the faster it’s going.” “Mr. Harris, can I use the bathroom, please?” Isaac suddenly blurts out. I glance over at him with a raised brow. He needs to focus in this class way more than I do. In fact this is one of his worst classes. Mr. Harris nods and gestures to the door. Mr. Harris should have told him to wait till after the lesson. Scott sends a pleading look in my direction that means Isaac is going to do something stupid. That means I need to get out of here and prevent said stupid. So much for keeping up my notes and my grade. I nearly let out a sigh of frustration. “I have to go to the bathroom too,” Scott speaks up and stands, pushing his chair back so it scrapes across the tiled floor. “One at a time.” “But I really have to go…like medical emergency go.” “Mr. McCall, if your bladder suddenly exploded and urine began to pour from every orifice...I would still respond one at a time.” Everyone in the class starts to snicker, though that was a poor excuse. Scott needs to work on his lying.</p><p>I look at my bandaged arm and an idea pops into my head. I stare at the bandage intently, silently casting a spell and soon blood is spotting through. Danny notices right away. He's such a good person, far better than most people in this school. “Oh my god, Emma your arm.” I look over in mock surprise and gasp. Mr. Harris walks this over to look at it and it does hurt from the spell reopening the wound. It's now throbbing. “Miss Foster it appears you're bleeding again from your accident yesterday.” “Do you have a band aid?” I ask, making it seem like I don’t want to skip class or cause more interruption. “Uh, no," he replies calmly. "You are excused to the nurse’s office. I don’t have to worry about you not understanding the material like others in the class." I stand quickly but that is when a commotion is heard in the hallway. I guess I was too late. Mr. Harris rushes out before me. I follow and find a very incriminating scene of Issac standing above alpha twin A who has blood on his face. I look at Isaac in disbelief, but his fists aren’t bloody at all. “What is this?” Danny kneels by the twin's side. “What’s wrong, are you alright?” “Uh-he just came at me,” he groans and Isaac makes eye contact at me, clearly telling me he didn’t do it. Why would they set him up like this? What's their game? This has to be some plot to get him in trouble or cause problems for Derek. Isn't Derek their ultimate target? “Isaac what the hell did you do?” Isaac merely shakes his head in anger. “Emma,” Mr. Harris calls out to me. “Yes?” “It appears you will be escorting Ethan with you to the nurse’s office.” I look at him in surprise. Why do I have to do it? “For your arm?” He clarifies gently and motions to my bloodied bandage. “Oh right,” I realize aloud and Ethan smiles devilishly at me. That son of a bitch. “Can you help me up?” He asks and I reluctantly hold out my hand, but I make no effort to pull him up. When he drapes an arm over my shoulders I can hear Isaac growl and Scott coughs loudly to cover it up. Hopefully he can keep Isaac together till I get back. “Thanks for the help Emma.” I start to walk away and when we turn the corner I throw his arm off me. “I will set your blood on fire,” I whisper harshly to him. “If you so much as touch any of them.” “You know we could use a witch of your caliber,” he replies. “Deucalion is very interested in you.” “You can tell him that he can kiss my ass,” I hiss back. “You come at any of them again,” I threaten before we enter the nurse’s office, finger singing his shirt where I prod him. “Then I come after you. Got that?” </p><p>After getting my arm re-bandaged without help from the nurse, I hurry back to my locker before lunch. She'd probably have questions about the word that is carved into my skin. Wouldn't want that. I told her that my uncle taught me and she was busy anyways and didn't question me. Scott waves me over when I arrive at their lockers. “Did he say anything to you?” Isaac demands when I reach them. I look over my shoulder but neither twin is in sight. “They want a witch for their pack,” I tell them quickly. “Deucalion wants to poach me from Derek.” “Did they threaten you?” “No, actually I did the threatening. Not sure he believed me though.” I gently touch the bandage and my arm still stings. I probably shouldn't have re-opened it. Oh well, if it gets worse I'll have to fess up to Jake and he'll take care of it. “They are trying to get you angry,” Scott says to Isaac. “You can’t give in. They’re just trying to get to you.” Isaac opens his locker and tosses his book inside. “It’s not just me,” he nods his head to Lydia who is talking to Aiden. "Looks like they're trying to get to you too." Scott bristles and I put a hand on his shoulder. “Oh, I got that,” I whisper to them. “Isaac keep control of your temper. I'll check in with you later." I step up on my tiptoes and press a quick kiss to his lips before striding over to Lydia. “Do you have an IQ higher than 170?” “Lydia, I have to tell you something!” “Oh my god Emma!” She turns away from Aiden to embrace me. “I’ve been looking for you all morning. Are you okay?” Over her shoulder I raise an eyebrow at Aiden, daring him to interrupt us. Thankfully he doesn't. “I’m okay.” “I tried calling you last night.” “My Uncle was a nervous hen,” I explain and link my un-injured arm with hers. “Come on, let’s get to lunch. I want to tell you about this dream I had.” </p><p>Stiles comes in during lunch and starts talking to Lydia at our table. I push my lunch around my tray in disinterest. I don't really have an appetite. When my phone starts to buzz I glance at the caller ID and see Scott's name. "Hello?" "Emma you need to meet me in the sophomore hallway now!" Judging by his tone, it must be an emergency so I scoop up my bag and jog to that hall. Allison is holding her arm and Scott is checking her over. He looks like he's fussing. “What happened?” I ask as I jog up to them. Isaac is sitting on the ground with his head tucked into his knees. He's breathing shakily. “It wasn’t his fault,” Allison tells me immediately. “I guess now we know they want to do more than get you angry. They want to get someone hurt.” “What did they do?” I whisper and look between them. “They locked us inside the storage closet,” Allison explains. “I had a panic attack,” Isaac tells me and I crouch in front of him. “The twins did this?” I demand angrily. “Of course, they did,” Isaac replies angrily. I didn't really believe him when he said they were starting all these fights. But now I do. They can't get away with this. I won't let them. I warned them what would happen if they messed with my friends. It's time to follow through. He takes my outstretched hand and I squeeze his comfortingly. “That’s it!” I snap, voice raising to a near shout. “I am going after them. I warned them not to mess with you guys.” “Woah wait,” Scott tugs me back by my shirt collar. “I have a better idea then turning them into frogs. I’m going to get them angry. Really angry.” “What do you have in mind?” Isaac asks eagerly. “Okay listen up….”</p><p>Scott and I walk into English class and we share a smile when Allison sends us a photo of Isaac on the motorcycle. So far so good. I'll give Scott props, this is a damn sweet plan. I was simply going to use a spell to literally knock their heads together. “Hello everyone,” Miss Blake greets us with a smile. “I know this is the last class of the day. To be honest I want to get out of here too.” Scott and I take our seats on either side of a twin. I'm next to Aiden and Scott's next to Ethan. Scott smiles at them before showing the motorcycle piece we took off one of their bikes. He spins it on his finger. I clear my throat and place a handful of screws on my desk behind my book so Miss Blake doesn't see. “Looks kind of important,” Scott whispers to them. “Hope you don’t crash,” I reply just as cheerfully. Scott takes another piece from his bag. “I have no idea what this thing does.” Then all of them look toward the door, I’d guess they could hear Isaac revving the engine. Isaac is very excited about getting a chance to play with one of those motorcycles. Anyone without enhanced hearing wouldn't be able to hear though. Ah, the beauty of supernaturals. Aiden leaps to his feet and runs out of the room. “Wait! Aiden don’t!” His brother shouts after him, but its too late. Scott and I exit the classroom to watch and Allison runs out of hers from across the hall. Isaac finds my hand in the crowd and he’s grinning. I'm glad that made him feel better. Miss Blake pushes past us. “You have got to be kidding me,” she scolds Aiden in amazement. I can't tell if she's pissed or impressed. “You realize this is going to result in a suspension.” We start laughing silently and both of them are glaring at us. This was worth it.</p><p>When the bell rings I stop at my locker and check my phone. Stiles believes he has an answer to our darach question. I’m supposed to meet him at the animal clinic to find out more. Good, because my grimoires are not giving me what I need. Whatever it is, it's not witch oriented. But if this isn't magic, then it must be closely related. “Why the long face?” Isaac murmurs in my ear, causing me to jump. I have goosebumps over my arms now. He looks pretty pleased with himself. “Stiles wants me to meet him somewhere to talk about this,” I tap my bandaged arm. We all agreed to keep the name under wraps so nobody knows what we're looking into. “Too bad,” he says. “I was going to see if you wanted to hang out.” I lean up and kiss him which he returns gently. “I wish that I could, but after the clinic pit stop my Uncle wants me to come home. He’s pretty worried after the seizure thing.” “Makes sense,” Isaac agrees. “I was worried too. I’ll call you later, Em.” “Okay. See you tomorrow?” “Tomorrow,” he winks and I blush like usual, making him smile. </p><p>“Emma there you are,” Stiles greets me with exasperation. “Deaton wants to talk to us about what is on your arm and what I found.” “You found something? Why didn’t you tell me?” “Just listen to Deaton.” He herds me into the backroom. I set down my backpack next to the examination table. “Good afternoon, Miss Foster.” “Hello,” I greet in confusion. “Stiles told me about what happened to you last night.” I glance over at him. “That must have been scary.” “It wasn’t all bad,” I whisper. Last night I dreamed about what happened and now can remember it in detail. “Yes, you got to see your mother. That must have been wonderful." If I could go back and just talk to her again, I'd do it in a heartbeat. "It was...the best thing that's happened to me in a long time." "And she provided you with an answer to your question.” “You know what a darach is?” “Yes,” he answers stiffly. “The Celtic druids were close to nature, sometimes called wise oak. They interpreted natures signs. But they never could amount to the witches,” he nods to me. “You can speak with nature and use natures powers. Whereas a druid can only use what nature has already provided.” “Like mountain ash,” I realize. He nods solemnly. “They were philosophers and scholars. They were not serial killers.” Stiles watches as I unbandage my arm, revealing the word scrawled into my flesh. “This one is.” “Doctor Deaton,” I continue when Stiles reaches for his ringing phone. “I have felt the evil this darach is using. It’s the worst thing I’ve ever encountered.” Deaton sighs. Does he really not believe us? Even after the spirit of my mother told me this was true? The spirits know everything. “Hey, I can’t talk right now,” Stiles snaps and then falls silent. “Wait what? Are you sure he’s missing?” </p><p>Deaton closes his shop and joins us as we head back to the high school. If he has heard of this Darach, then he's keeping some of it to himself for the time being. But he came with us, so I suppose I should just leave it be. We find Lydia in the music room looking pale and terrified. I feel bad that she's always the one who has to find these things. I wonder if she has a witch heritage somewhere in her line. I don't think she's just a human. Nobody is that unlucky. She hands Deaton the phone of the recording she found and shows us the blood. Lydia plays the recording and the same chanting I heard when I had my seizure is on it. “That’s what I heard,” I whisper fearfully. “Identical.” “Can I get a copy of this?” He asks Lydia who gets to work sending it. “Each grouping of three would have its own purpose,” he starts to explain. “Its own type of power…virgins, healers, philosophers, warriors…” “Wait, wait, wait,” Stiles stops him. “Warrior? Could that also be like a soldier?” “Kyle,” I name the murder victim from yesterday. “He was in ROTC with Boyd.” “Absolutely,” Deaton replies and Stiles holds up a photo of a soldier. “That’s it,” he agrees. “That’s the pattern! Where’s Boyd?” “Probably at home by now I’ll call him,” Stiles mutters quickly and his phone is already in his hand. Lydia snaps her head up. “What is it?” I ask her worriedly. “I just thought of someone else with a military connection.” “Who?” Stiles asks as he sets his phone back down. “Mr. Harris,” she answers nervously. </p><p>I sprint out of the room and climb the steps to get upstairs to the physics room. I arrive first and find it empty. Most teachers remain in the building for a bit before heading home. They stay to work a little and answer questions of students who stop by. “This is just one of many possibilities,” Deaton protests while we tear the room apart. “He could have simply left for the day.” “Not without this,” Stiles holds up Mr. Harris’ briefcase. He begins to riffle through papers on his desk and I open some of the cabinets only to find science equipment. “This test is graded R?” “This one’s an H,” Lydia holds up another. Deaton pushes them aside and arranges the tests into one word: Darach. “If a druid went down the wrong path the druid would sometimes become the dark oak…there is a gaelic word for that as well...Darach.” Scott looks at the tests and then at my arm. “So, your mom really did give you the answer.” “I need to go home and research this,” I tell them quickly. “I’ll talk to you later.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Derek calls me again and I hit the ignore button. Does he really think I’m going to help him after he threw Isaac out like that? Thats as the only place he could stay, he has nobody else. Derek is supposed to be his alpha. I know that he makes it seem like no big deal, but Scott told me exactly what happened. Isaac must have been so upset even though he doesn’t mention it to me. Scott thinks he's embarrassed. He has no reason to be embarrassed. The McCall’s have already taken him in like one of their own. He and Scott even come to school together every day. Yesterday evening Derek started to call me and then it started again this morning. But he hasn’t left any voicemails or texted me, so I guess it can’t be too important. I'm not happy with him anyway. He doesn't deserve my help. I feel like my days as his pack witch are done. I won't have an Alpha who betrays his own Beta's. I have bigger things to worry about with the Darach now, that's what I should focus my resources on. I check my watch and glance around at the empty parking lot. We’re supposed to be leaving for a cross country meet any minute now…where is everyone? “Morning Foster!” Coach greets me and I can see he has a duffel bag too. “Good morning Coach,” I reply brightly. “Are you ready to win the girls side of this meet?” “Yes Sir!” I answer confidently because I've been running everyday after school with practice and sometimes again later on my own. “Good,” he replies shortly. “Because you are the only girl I have left.” I stare at him. What does that mean? There was a whole team of girls. “What? What do you mean?” “All the others dropped Cross Country after the body in the woods was found…” “Oh,” I breathe out. Well, that makes this trip a bit different. It will be me and the boys team. He claps me on the back with a smile. “You got it in the bag Foster! None of those preppy girls from San Francisco will be able to match your speed.” </p><p>Finally, some others join us as we wait for the bus and Coach moves to start speaking with them. I can't believe all the other girls quit. I mean, sure the body was scary but they don't even know the real story. Though thinking it's a crazy killer is pretty bad. Thinking it's a crazy magical killer is even worse. They're lucky they don't have to worry about everything that goes bump in the night like I do. “Emma!” Stiles greets me with wild eyes. He looks like he hasn't slept. Probably up too late reading or something. “Good morning!” “Why are you so chipper?” I look at him with a raised eyebrow. “Why are you such a debby downer?” He leans into me to whisper and I pull back abruptly. “You mean you don’t know?” “Don’t know what, Stiles?” “About what happened last night?” I grab his arm tightly and he flinches. I drag him further away from the others so that we're not overheard. “What? What happened last night?” He lets out a long breath and his eyes sink. This isn’t going to be good. “Derek tried to take out Deucalion last night with the pack. Scott and Isaac went to help him.” I glance at my now silent phone. “Derek called me all day yesterday,” I whisper shakily. “I have ignored every single call because I was mad for what he did to Isaac.” “Oh man,” Stiles sighs and runs a hand over his face. “Is everyone okay?” “No,” he answers shortly. “Derek died, Emma.” His words hit me like a truck. Derek died? That's not possible. I refuse to believe it. “No way," I finally managed to choke out. "He’s called me even this morning!” I stuff my call history in Stiles’ face to show him the times next to the calls. “Don’t answer these calls,” Stiles warns as he flicks his finger through them. “It’s probably the alphas trying to trick you into joining them. We know they are interested in you, especially now that Derek is gone...you're essentially a free witch agent.” Stiles is right. If I'm not tied to a pack, nature could sway me to advise another. I won't let that happen. I can't advise such an evil group of people. They already have done so much damage to Beacon Hills. Oh Derek, I'm so sorry. Isaac approaches with his bag over his shoulder and a dark expression. “Isaac!” I rush at him for an embrace. Luckily when I smash into him he manages to stay upright, probably his wolf strength because I was going full speed. “Are you okay?” I whisper urgently. “I didn’t know anything was going to happen and I was ignoring Derek when he called me and oh my god it’s my fault.” “It is not your fault,” Isaac tells me firmly. “It’s his.” I look over my shoulder to see who Isaac is glaring at. Ethan is placing his bag on the bus and smiling softly at Danny. I can't believe they murdered Derek. I've never wanted to hurt someone as bad as I do right now.</p><p>A few tears fall from my eyes as I think of all the good times I had with Derek over the summer. He worked so hard teaching me to defend myself. And I just ignored him when he really needed my help. How could I be so selfish? I could have prevented this from happening. It's my job to keep supernaturals from feuding like this. I'm supposed to be a peacekeeper. I could have saved him. Since I can't save him, I'm going to avenge him. “I’m going to kill him,” I declare angrily and break free from Isaac’s arms. “Emma don’t,” Scott suddenly appears looking pale with sweat on his forehead. “Let’s just get to the meet. Don't do anything.” I think about ignoring his wise words and striking out with the magic I have building inside me. Rage can be empowering. Isaac takes my hand and when we climb into the bus, he forces me into a seat by the window. Boyd takes one in the row next to us, looking equally crestfallen. I can't imagine what they must have been through last night. Despite his shortcomings, Derek was their Alpha. He helped me so many times and I abandoned him when he truly needed me. I betrayed him. I watch Ethan sink into a seat next to Danny. He hasn’t seemed to notice the daggers I’m sending him with my eyes. I need to make good on my threat. I can't let them get away with killing Derek. Scott can't keep us all at bay forever. “Where are all the girls?” “They quit,” I answer quietly and wipe away the the tears with the back of my hand. “I’m the only one on the team now.” The bus pulls away from the curb, beginning the long drive towards the interstate so we can get to the meet. </p><p>After nearly an hour of driving I notice a storm building in the distance. I can even see lightning flashing, giving me a surge of energy. I think about dozing off but with Coaches incessant whistling I’d never be able to. Now, with the added power of the storm, I’m all jazzed up. Whenever weather would turn I'd keep my parents up all night when I was little. It's just one example of how nature can affect witches differently. Storm magic has always been one of my favorites. Dad and I used to go out towards the sea whenever there was a hurricane coming because it felt so good. Isaac suddenly snaps his fingers at Boyd. “Stop thinking about it man.” “Like, you’re not thinking about it too?” Boyd fires back. Isaac sighs and I can practically feel his sadness in his body language next to me. They're reliving the fight from last night, probably trying to think what they could have done differently. “Well we’ll both stop thinking about it.” “I can’t,” Boyd interrupts, face twisted in anger. “Well there’s nothing you can do about it either,” Isaac continues and Boyd falls silent. He glances at my hands which are tapping nervously on my legs. “You sure about that, Isaac? We got her this time and she’s not injured or tired from last night.” Boyd points at me and Isaac glances over, suddenly his hand covers mine to try and stop the tapping. I do feel better with his large hand covering my small ones. “We’re not going to do anything. Right?” He's giving me a parental look. “Yet,” I answer softly and he frowns.</p><p>“Emma!” Stiles shouts and all of us turn around to look over the seats at them. He and Scott took places in the last row of the bus. He waves me over frantically. I look up at Isaac and shrug before standing and hurrying down to them before Coach can yell at me. He's a stickler about switching seats. I squeeze in on the end of their row. If I was any bigger I wouldn't be able to fit since these seats are so small. They are clearly only meant for two people. “What’s wrong?” “Scott lift up your shirt,” Stiles orders, voice firm. Scott groans but relents. He tugs on the edge of his T-shirt to expose his skin. On the side of his body are claw marks that are still bleeding. It looks pretty brutal. “Why haven’t you healed yet?” I whisper softly. “He says it’s because they are from an alpha,” Stiles explains and I shake my head urgently. “No, Scott. Even from an alpha you should have healed by now.” I know both Isaac and Boyd are shaken up but psychically fine. They have no wounds at all and they said they both got hurt yesterday. They healed with no difficulty. Scott groans softly and rests his head on the window again. He must be miserable with a wound like that sapping his strength. It's amazing he's still functioning. “Do something,” Stiles pleads with me. I lift Scott’s shirt again and gently lay my fingers on his side, causing him to twitch. I breathe in deeply and let magic out through my fingers, but the wounds don’t knit together. I've never seen a healing spell not at least start to work. I know it's harder for them to work on myself but I've always been successful in my practices on Scott over the summer. I basically just speed up the process, we always had luck when we practiced. “It’s not working,” I mutter and I decide to try again. I close my eyes to focus on Scott. “What?” “I said it’s not working!” “I heard you the first time,” Stiles snaps, voice going up. "What do we do?" Coach whistles and he's glaring right at us. “Foster, get back to your seat!” “I’m sorry,” I whisper before returning to Isaac’s side. There just isn't anything I can do for Scott if my magic isn't working. “And you two,” he whistles at some boys. “Back to your seats! Jared,” he shouts at another boy. “Car sick again? Every time! How do you even get on the bus?” His eyes rake over the rest of us. “McCall, not you too!” “No, Coach I’m good,” Scott lies, looking and sounding absolutely miserable.</p><p>After another two hours on the bus we reach a massive traffic jam, it brings us to an abrupt halt. Isaac checks his phone and looks at the news. “There’s a jackknifed tractor a few miles ahead. Could miss the meet,” he says to me and flicks my braid when I don’t respond. “Huh? That’s too bad,” I murmur in disinterest. “What are you thinking about?” I tap my bandaged arm and he lightly runs his fingers over it. “Does it hurt?” “No.” “Thinking about what it is?” “Yes. I still don’t understand how I’m supposed to find this thing.” “We’ll figure it out,” he smiles at me and puts an arm around my shoulders. I relax against him finally clearing my mind. Right now I should focus on the meet. All I have to do is run. I love running, it relaxes me, makes it easy to forget everything else. I'm good at it too and I can get pretty competitive. Suddenly he tenses, I can feel his muscles grow taut. “Boyd?” I look over and see Boyd gripping the back of the seat with his claws. That's not good, he must just be stewing here in anger. Now that the bus stopped moving it's even worse. Scott arrives and places a hand over Boyd’s claws, trying to calm him down. “Let go,” he growls softly at Scott. “You got a plan? Tell me your brilliant plan and I’ll let go. What are you going to do, kill him…right here? And then what? What do you do after that?” “I don’t care,” Boyd spits angrily. He tries to move away from Scott and Isaac climbs across the seat to help. “I do,” Scott replies firmly. “Whoa Scott you’re still hurt,” Isaac whispers and his face pales. “I’m fine,” Scott lies while looking right at me and I shake my head at him. He’s not fine at all and magic isn’t helping him. This has to be something different. He needs help, like real help. “Give me a chance to figure something out, something that doesn’t have to end with someone else dying.” “Okay,” Boyd agrees reluctantly and his claws return to normal. The boys listen to Scott, that's good to know.</p><p>“Jared I’m going to warn you I’m an empathetic vomiter,” Coach calls out. “You throw up, I’m going to throw up right back on you. And it will be profoundly disgusting.” I begin to squirm next to Isaac. “What’s wrong with you?” He questions when I continue bumping into his legs. “I have to go to the bathroom.” “Try not to think about it,” he suggests and I glare at him. Wow isn't that an idea. “I can’t help it.” “Think about your favorite place to walk.” “The beach back home in North Carolina,” I tell him instantly. “Good now relax we’ll be at the meet soon.” "No we won't. We're still like two hours away." He gives me a sympathetic shrug. “Nothing is going to stop us from making this thing,” Coach shouts at us. “Stilinski put your hand down!” “There’s a food exit about a half a mile up,” Stiles shouts. “Maybe if we stop and then traff…” “We’re not going to stop,” Coach cuts him off. “Okay, but if we stop…” “Stilinski!” He blows his whistle and everyone winces. “Shut it! Seriously! It’s a little bus! Stop asking me questions!” “I’m going to melt that whistle,” I whisper to Isaac. “And then choke him with what's left of it.” Isaac chuckles and kisses me softly. “No!” Coach is suddenly right next to us whistling in our ears. “There will be none of that on this bus! Different seats you two!” “Seriously Coach?” Isaac asks him with a raised brow. “Yes, I’m serious, Lahey! I will have no previsions on my bus!” He blows the whistle again at Isaac, right in his face. Isaac slides into the seat next to Boyd, who has the first smile that I've seen on his face today. At least we could provide that little entertainment for him.</p><p>Stiles walks by us and greets Coach again. I know he's desperate to get Scott off the bus. We need to look closer at his wound, maybe he just needs rest? “It’s five minutes for a bathroom break, okay?” I cross my legs again, I do really really have to go. Pretty soon I'm going to pull the girl card on him. My mom once told me any boy will do whatever you need if you tell him you have your period. I don't doubt that Coach would be horrified if I went up and whispered how I needed to change my tampon. “We’ve been on this thing for like three hours-” Coach whistles again. “It’s 60 miles to the next rest stop!” Coach whistles again and I swear I’m going to strike him down with lightning if he doesn’t stop. “Being cooped up for hours is not good-” Whistle. “Coach it’s not good for our bladders-” Whistle. “Coach, this is-” “Coach. Let me talk!” He lets out a whistle that must be his whole breath. “GET BACK TO YOUR SEAT STILINSKI!” “OKAY!” Stiles shouts angrily. Stiles stops by my seat. “Scott needs us to stop.” His wound must be getting worse. We need to do something. “Jared keep your eyes on the horizon,” Stiles looks at Jared and smiles evilly. Mere moments later Jared throws up all over his seat and the floor, forcing us to pull over, everyone dashing out of the bus for fresh air to escape the overwhelming scent of vomit. “Jared you suck!” Coach yells as he opens all the windows in the bus and sprays the seat. “Somebody grab some towels or a mop…or a new bus!” “I’m going to check on Scott,” I tell Isaac when we climb down the steps. “Keep Boyd from doing anything stupid, got it?” “Got it,” he agrees and I press my lips to his quickly before chasing after Stiles, Scott, and Allison. When I look over my shoulder at him, he's grinning. That makes me feel pretty good at myself. </p><p>“Emma, can you do anything?” Allison asks while I kneel down next to her. I'm glad her and Lydia chose to follow us to the meet. Allison keeps Scott calm, actually she keeps all of us calm. I look over Scott and he looks way worse. She holds his shirt up, revealing his entire abdomen. The wound is even worse than before, now it's oozing black blood. The thing has me feeling queasy just looking at it. I run my hands under the sink to get a feel of the water. I need to act fast, Scott is fading. “Peto natura abiciendi.” I place all my power behind the spell and my fingers even start to tingle and nothing happens. The wound continues to drip onto the floor. “What?” I grunt in frustration. I've never seen anything be so resistant to healing magic. I watched my mom heal a deer after it was hit by a car. It got back up and walked away. “Why didn’t that work?” “What did you do?” Stiles questions. I tiredly stand up, vision a bit blurry. Somehow I stay on my feet, though I must sway. “I put everything I had into that. That is not a normal wound, not even a normal alpha wound.” “Do we just call an ambulance then?” “What if it’s too late to help? What if they can’t help?” “We gotta do something!” “You know,” Lydia cuts in. “It could be psychological.” “What do you mean, like psychosomatic?” “Somatoformic,” she corrects. “A physical illness from a psychogenic cause.” I snap my fingers. “That could be why my magic is not affecting it. He won’t let me heal it.” “Because it’s all in his head,” Lydia continues. “All in his head…because of Derek! He’s not letting himself heal because Derek died!” “What do we do?” Lydia holds out a sewing kit from her purse and shrugs like this is obvious. “Stitch him up.” </p><p>“Maybe all he needs to do is believe it’s healing.” I quickly go to the bathroom and wash my hands. I really needed to do that, I wouldn't be able to sit on the bus again. “Okay," I eye the kit in her outstretched hand. "I um…don’t know how to sew.” “I do. He’ll need another shirt,” Allison continues. “Where’s his bag?” “I’ll go get it,” Stiles volunteers. “I hate needles anyway so…” “Do you know what you’re doing?” Allison is heating the needle with a lighter. “Yeah. My father taught me.” “How fast can you…I mean the bus could leave.” Stiles is tugging his shirt and looking away. “Well, make sure it doesn’t leave.” “I can help,” Lydia cuts in and grabs Stiles. “Come on.” “Tell me what you need help with,” I whisper to Allison as she kneels down in front of Scott. “Take his shirt off and throw it away.” I carefully remove his shirt and she is taking deep breaths. She grabs Scott’s face and I see he’s barely conscious. “I can put him to sleep,” I offer gently. “Can you wake him back up if need be?” “Yes, but that’s all I’ll be able to do for now. I'm running on E.” She glances at the needle and nods. “Do it.” “Dormi,” I whisper and his head falls to the side. She starts to thread the needle and I see her hands are shaking. “Come on. Come on. Come on!” “Allison,” I whisper to her gently and she flinches. “You can do this.” Allison starts to cry and lets out a scream in frustration. “Allison? Are you okay?” “I need to focus and not let my emotions get in the way,” she mutters almost to herself. After another deep breath she works silently and soon Scott’s side is all stitched up. “Okay, wake him up.” “Duisg,” I murmur and Scott’s eyes open with a gasp. “Scott?” “It’s my fault,” he whispers eyes far away. “Scott, look at me,” Allison tilts his chin up. “It’s okay.” He touches his side gently with his fingers. “Did you do that?” “Yeah,” she breathes out. “Nice.” Allison laughs breathlessly. “Can you stand?” He struggles back to his feet and I hand her his extra T-shirt so he can cover the wound. “Put this on,” she mutters and he complies. "Allison?" I whisper to her. She glances over and I see her face is pretty pale. "You're awesome." She smiles and looks relieved. "Thanks Emma."</p><p>With an arm around Allison’s shoulders he limps out of the bathroom while I hold open the door to let them pass. “Is he okay?” Lydia rushes up to us instantly. “Yeah,” Scott replies. “Where’s Stiles?” Lydia takes Scott’s gym bag where we got the extra shirt and puts it over her shoulder. “Trying to stall Coach.” “I’ll go help him,” I tell Scott before striding away. “Emma!” Stiles waves me over and I see a group of other students have gathered in a semi-circle. “What’s happening?” I ask him in confusion. “It’s Isaac and Boyd.” I begin shoving my way through the boys gathered. Why do boys always have to fight like this. It's so macho and stupid. Isaac has Ethan on the ground and he’s repeatedly punching him. “Isaac! Isaac!” The Coach starts screaming at him. “Isaac, stop!” I shout as I grab his arm and he shoves me backwards without turning around. I hit the pavement hard and blink back tears from the stinging I feel on my arms and butt. Stiles helps me back to my feet and Lydia looks at my scraped elbows. “Emma, are you okay?” “I’m fine,” I reply softly, but my arms are now scraped and bleeding. What is wrong with him? I can't believe he'd shove me back like that without even looking. “Isaac!” Scott shouts angrily and Isaac finally stops. Everyone begins whispering about what happened. It's not everyday you see a fight of this caliber on a Cross Country trip. “All of you get on the bus,” the Coach finally shouts. He looks completely lost about what happened. “Lahey, we will discuss this later.” I push Isaac into the window seat and block the aisle. “Emma, I’m sorry…” he apologizes to me softly. “I'm not speaking to you,” I snap at him. “I’m here to stop you from being that stupid again. Don’t touch me or talk to me otherwise.” I turn away from him, sending a scowl at Boyd for good measure. Both of them couldn't keep it together for ten freaking minutes while we helped Scott. God werewolves are so stupid sometimes. I twist my arms around and find them to be scraped pretty good, but it’s not enough blood to worry about. I cross my arms over my chest and close my eyes, hoping to refresh my power in case of an emergency. Knowing us, I need to get back to my usual level or who knows what will happen.</p><p>“Meets been delayed,” Coach declares after we’d been on the road for six hours. They couldn't have done that two hours ago? We should have just turned around. “Call your parents and let them know the school is putting you up in a motel for the night.” I resist groaning. I hate being away from my bed and from home. I take out my phone and press my uncle’s name on my contact screen. “Hey Em, how did the meet go? You win?” “We never made it,” I tell him tiredly. “There was a car accident on the interstate and the meet was pushed till tomorrow.” “Oh, that sucks,” he replies. “You almost home?” “No,” I reply sadly. “School is putting us up in a motel for the night I guess. I won’t be back till tomorrow afternoon.” “You sound tired, Em.” “It’s been a long day,” I answer honestly. “And I didn’t even get to run.” He laughs and it brings a smile to my face. He always can cheer me up. “Okay, be careful with your friends and um what else would an adult remind a teenager who is staying overnight for school function Chloe?” I hear her whispering to him but can’t make it out. I would guess they were enjoying dinner in front of the TV right now. I wish I was with them. “No drinking, no sleeping in a boys room, and lock your door as many times as you can,” he repeats. “Those all seem valid to me. Thanks babe. You hear me Emma? No drinking, boys, and lock your door.” “You don’t have to worry about me, I'll definitely follow your instructions, goodnight Uncle Jake,” I roll my eyes. “Hey, I mean it about those three things, Emma!” I click the hang up button and tuck my phone back into my bag. I can feel Isaac looking at me but I purposefully turn the other way towards Boyd to avoid his gaze. I'm still so pissed at him for acting that way.</p><p>When we come to a stop I gaze out the window at the world’s sleaziest motel. It is seriously gross. I wish we could have just driven home. Maybe we all could have slept on the bus till we got there and been fine. I love sleeping in cars. I grab my gym bag and everyone gathers in front of the bus. “I’ve seen worse,” Scott offers brightly. I'm glad he's feeling better, we need a little cheerfulness. “Where have you seen worse?” The Coach blows his whistle to get everyone's attention. “Listen up! Meet’s been pushed till tomorrow. This is the closest motel with the most vacancies and least amount of good judgement when it comes to accepting a bunch of degenerates like yourselves. You’ll be pairing up, choose wisely.” Allison appears at my side when I grab a key. Coach raises his brow at her as she links her arm with mine. “You’re not a Cross-Country runner on my team,” he says as a matter of fact. “Nope, but you can’t have me room with a boy, Coach,” I tell him with a bright smile. I want Lydia and Allison to stay with me. I don't want to be in one of these rooms alone and they have no where else to go right now. Anyways they are students, he can't really turn them away. “No sexual perversions,” he agrees and nods to Allison and Lydia. Coach is a good teacher and wouldn't leave a student outside in the middle of the night. I didn't want them to have to wait for a ride either. We're pretty far from home. Lydia is still standing exactly where she had stepped off the bus. “Come on,” I gesture for her to follow. “I don’t like this place,” she whispers. Allison laughs. “I don’t think the people who own this place like it.” “I know it’s not the four seasons, but it will do,” I add with a tired smile. “It’s just for a night, Lydia,” Allison agrees with me. “A lot can happen in one night,” she replies grimly and steps after us. </p><p>The door opens and I expect to turn and find Lydia with clean towels. She went to get them like 10 minutes ago. Instead I see Scott standing in the doorway. “Hey, what are you doing here?” I ask him when he shuts the door. I tilt my head to the side in annoyance when he ignores me. That's not nice. He starts to walk to the bathroom without even looking my way. “Hey! Allison’s in the shower.” When he makes no movement of hearing me I grab the collar of his shirt and yank him backwards roughly. “I said Allison is in the shower!” “Emma?” Allison calls out in confusion. “I think Scott wants to talk to you,” I shout back at her. “Tell him I’m in the shower!” “Uh, I did?” He walks into the bathroom and I grab him again when I hear Allison gasp. What the hell does he think he's doing? “I don’t know what his deal is. Scott get out of here!” I push him away from the bathroom, when suddenly he blinks at me. “What the hell is wrong with you?” I snap at him, anger flaring up at his obvious creepiness. Ew, I'm friends with this guy. “Sorry, I was um…I don’t remember.” He then walks out of the room and closes the door without another word. That was so creepy. Allison peeks her head out of the shower curtain again. “That was weird.” She nods and bites her lip. She looks pretty rattled. Why would Scott want to make her uncomfortable like that? “Lydia back yet?” I shake my head. “I have a towel in my bag I use at meets, hang on I'll grab it so you can use it if you’re done. It's clean I promise.” “Thanks.” </p><p>Once Allison is dressed she paces the room in front of me. I'm getting tired just watching her. “I’m going to call my dad,” she whispers to me and exits the room. Lydia arrives a few moments later with a bundle of towels. “Oh, good you’re back,” I greet with a tired smile. “I wanna hop in..." I trail off for a moment when I meet her gaze. "What’s wrong?” She looks terrified, face pale, eyes wide. She seriously looks like she's seen a ghost or a terrible murder or something. “Something the owners wife told me about this place.” “What?” “198 people have committed suicide here.” “Oh my god,” I gasp in horror. “Do you not feel it? Stiles told me you get bad feelings too.” I close my eyes and feel nothing to really go off of. All I can feel is that I'm hungry and tired...so no witch feelings. “I’m so drained Lydia, I doubt I could sense black magic if it hit me in the face.” She taps her lips and paces in front of me. “How do we charge you?” “What?” “Your magic is like a battery and you’re low so how do you get your magic back?” I can tell she’s really freaked out by this place. Maybe me having my magic will help her get through the night. I'd feel better having it back too. Without magic I'm pretty defenseless. “A shower,” I answer. “Food, rest, or in the worst case something that can act as a power source so to speak.” “What do you mean?” “I can channel power from other things besides myself like a thunderstorm or...well I use candles a lot.” “Start by taking that shower,” she orders me and looks around the room. “Where’s Allison?” “She went to call her dad, she should be back soon. I’ll be quick.” </p><p>Lydia is still seated on the bed telling Allison about the hotel when I exit the bathroom with wet hair and fresh clothes. “198?” “In 40 years,” Lydia continues. “On average that’s 4.95 a year, which is actually expected. But who commemorates that with a framed number?” “All suicides?” Allison asks with a doubtful look. I look at the room we’re in, it is a bit spooky I suppose. Maybe one you'd see in a crappy horror movie. “Maybe we should just get some rest…” “Shhhh,” Lydia suddenly hushes me. “Did you hear that?” “Hear what?” Allison and I ask at the same time. We watch as she climbs onto the bed and stares at the wall. ‘What is she doing?’ Allison mouths at me and I shrug. She starts to shudder uncontrollably. “Lydia?” She suddenly gasps and stumbles backwards. “What is it, Lydia?” “What happened?” “Did you hear that?” She’s crying now and looks completely scared. This place has her on edge. “Hear what?” “The two people in the other room…they shot each other.” She runs to the door, jerks it open and leaves the room. I grab my bottle of water and a lighter from my bag before following her. She's already pushing open the door next to our room and Allison hurries into the hallway after me. “Hello?” She calls out into the dark room. She reaches inside and flips the light switch, but it doesn’t work. I flick on my lighter and follow her inside. “What are you guys doing?” “Hello?” Lydia suddenly turns on what seems to be a construction light and the room appears to be in the middle of a remodel. There isn't anyone here and this room probably hasn't had anyone stay for at least a few days. “It had to be right here,” she explains. “It was a guy..and a girl and I mean they sounded younger but they were here.” “I believe you,” Allison assures her. “After everything we’ve been through…I believe you.” Lydia starts to stare at the wall and Allison looks to me with wild eyes. “Do you feel anything?” I chug my entire water bottle and feel a flicker of my power return. But not enough to give me any actual feelings. “I don’t know, I’m still weak from trying to heal Scott earlier. That took nearly everything I had. I'm trying.” "Try harder Emma," Allison whispers without tearing her gaze from Lydia.</p><p>Back in our room Lydia starts to pack everything she can. She wants us to leave right now. She even packs my bag back up without looking back for permission. All my things I'd used to take a shower are being shoved into my bag. “There is something seriously wrong with this place. We need to leave.” “They were suicides, and not murders. It’s not like this place is haunted, right?” Allison glances at me curiously. “Are ghosts a thing?” I'm actually surprised nobody has asked me this question yet. I love that I can answer it. “Yeah, I’ve heard of some witch covens in South America that specialize in ghosts but I’ve never interacted with one. Only some people can actually see them.” “Maybe it is,” Lydia protests. “I bet that couple made their suicide pack in that very room, maybe that’s why they are renovating.” She walks up to us, her eyes are super wide. The thought of that shakes me. If what she heard was true, then this place has real issues. “Maybe they’ve been scraping brain matter off the wood paneling.” That's descriptive, I think to myself as my stomach turns violently. Lydia is certainly painting a picture for us. “Maybe we should find out,” Allison offers diplomatically. </p><p>We walk to the service desk which appears to now be closed. There is a back at 6 a.m. sign sitting on the counter. Of course they take off for the night when we actually need someone. I don't know if Lydia will make till morning. This place is seriously freaking her out. There probably isn't anywhere else where we can go, and Coach won't just let us leave. I don't even know what room he's in or how to contact him. This place was picked out by the school. They should do some better research. “Well, there goes that,” Lydia mutters. “Lydia?” Allison suddenly blurts, voice as cold as ice. “Didn’t you say the sign said 198?” I look over and see the number on the wall says 201. “It was 198,” Lydia assures us. “I swear to god it was 198.” “What does that mean?” “Either more people are dead or they will be tonight,” I answer grimly. “Lydia is right about this place.” “I’m getting Stiles,” Lydia starts typing on her phone. “He can help us.” </p><p>I’m sitting on the floor with my eyes closed and a bowl of water to draw from. That was the best we could do, being as stranded as we are. Hotels should really supply candles for witch clients, I think to myself. I've always drawn best from weather and fire. “Scott was really weird,” Allison tells Lydia. “Emma had to drag him away from the bathroom.” “Last time I saw Scott act like that it was the full moon.” “He was definitely a little off with me too,” Stiles agrees. “Why aren’t you answering me,” I groan as I try to reach out to nature. “Nothing?” Stiles questions worriedly. “Radio silence. I don't know if I'm strong enough yet.” "You'll get there," he assures me. "Ugh I know." "But actually, it was Boyd who was really off,” Stiles adds thoughtfully. “I watched him put his fist through the vending machine.” “See,” Lydia blurts. “It is this motel!” That does seem odd. Scott was way out of character earlier. If Boyd was too, that can't just be a coincidence. “Either we need to get out of here right now or,” she grabs a bible from the nightstand. “Someone needs to do an exorcism asap, before the werewolves go crazy and kill us.” “Okay hold on,” Stiles stops her. “What if it’s not just the motel? The number in the office went up by three, right?” “You mean like three sacrifices?” Allison realizes softly. “What if this time it’s three werewolves?” “Scott, Isaac, and Boyd,” Allison lists in a quiet voice. I draw my fingers in and out of the water while they speak and breathe deeply. I really need nature to come back to me. Mom if you can hear me, please help me. I need you. “Maybe we were meant to come here,” Stiles adds and he's tapping his fingers on his chin. “Exactly! So, can we get the hell out of here now?” “Wait can I see this?” He takes the bible from Lydia and reads from newspaper articles. I start to murmur a spell and I feel my magic rushing between my fingertips. Every time it comes back to me I get the same feeling of comfort and warmth. Thank goodness it's coming back. “These are probably all the suicides that happened in this room.” “And if every room has a bible?” “There could be articles in all the rooms.” As I concentrate, I finally get a hint of the darkness. “I can sense the Darach,” I whisper and snap my eyes open. “Are you sure?” Stiles leans down and grabs my shoulders. “I feel the darkness I’ve felt before, though faint…” I murmur and close my eyes again. It's faint enough that the person might not actually be here, but their influence is. “There is evil at work here.” “I trust her,” Allison nods to me. “Emma never steers us wrong. What if the room next door has an article about the couple?” We all stare at each other for a brief moment before dashing out of the room. </p><p>Stiles struggles with the door. If we weren't all freaked out it would probably be hilarious. “That was not locked before,” Lydia protests. “Forget it,” Allison grabs Stiles shoulder. “We need to get Scott, Isaac, and Boyd out of here.” Inside the room comes a whirring noise, distinctly mechanical. That shouldn't be happening. It was just empty and quiet inside a few minutes ago. “I’m not the only one that heard that am I?” “It sounds like someone turned the handsaw on,” Allison murmurs after listening silently. “Handsaw?” Stiles jumps back over to us looking horrified. “Get back!” I shout to them. I wave my hand and the door bursts open, the lock flying out of the wall and onto the floor. Inside Ethan is moving the handsaw towards his stomach. “Hey no! Ethan don’t!” Stiles shouts and dashes forward to yank it from his hands. Lydia just as quickly unplugs it when Stiles falls, nearly killing himself on the rotating blade. Allison crouches by Stiles and I watch Ethan flick a hand with his claws out. But instead of attacking us he reaches for his own abdomen. He's gone mad. He's trying to kill himself...to rip open his own stomach. Allison and Stiles yank his hands away and he falls against the heater, crying out in pain. “What just happened?!” Ethan demands and glances at us in confusion, but his gaze just as quickly hardens when he looks at me. “Witch,” he curses at me. “This is your doing!” His eyes flash red and he lunges towards me. Just as quickly he's falling to his knees and crying in agony. I barely realize my hand is in front of me and a spell of pain on my lips. “Emma!” Stiles shouts at me. I stop immediately and shake my head. “I’m sorry,” I apologize softly. “It was a reaction.” “It was not Emma,” Lydia shouts at Ethan and he bolts out the door, with Stiles on his tail. I'd guess he was trying to talk to him. Ethan isn't going to talk to us after I just attacked him. </p><p>I look at my hand unsure how I was able to react that fast. I've never used a spell like that before. It felt...good. I don't know what to think about that. “Emma, come on,” Allison gestures for me to follow. “You could be a little bit more helpful," Stiles calls after him. "We did just save your life.” “And you probably shouldn’t have,” Ethan replies rudely and leaves. I knew he wouldn't want to help us. We should have let him use that saw, for what he did to Derek it's what he deserves. “What now?” “I’ll find Scott,” Allison tells us. “You guys find Isaac and Boyd. The best thing we can do is get them out of this place.” “I’ll go to their room,” I volunteer instantly. I'm eager to make sure they're okay. Lydia starts to follow me then stops when Stiles tells her too. Maybe they have another idea on what to do. If they work on that, I can get Boyd and Isaac. Hopefully they're just sleeping. Then they can help us look for Scott. I knock on the door when I reach their room. “Isaac? Boyd?” Nobody answers and I start to tap my foot impatiently. I keep knocking, closing my fist to bang on the door. “Isaac, it’s Emma. I really need to talk to you.” Still nothing, I don't even hear any sounds coming from inside. “Screw this,” I mutter and wave my hand, throwing the door open just like the other one. The unlocking spell is one of my most used ones. “Isaac? Boyd?” The room appears empty. Beds a bit messy but no sign they've slept yet tonight. Both their bags are unopened on the floor. It's like they were only in here for a few minutes and then nothing. I look toward the doorway, expecting Lydia and Stiles but they’re not here yet. I hear something bubble and rush into the bathroom. “Oh my god!” I shout in horror. Boyd is in the bathtub with a safe on his chest to keep him under. Oh god...how long has he been under? He's trying to drown himself! I hold my hand out to force it off of him, but the spell doesn't work, it's simply too heavy and I don't have the power yet. I begin pulling at it with no luck. </p><p>“Emma?” I hear Stiles call my name from the other room. “I'm back here! He’s drowning!” I cry out. “I can’t move the safe, even with magic. Help me!” Stiles plunges his hand into the tub. “He blocked the drain with something! I can’t get to it!” “What do we do?” Lydia questions. All three of us begin pulling at the safe. But it must weigh a million pounds. “Is he dead? How long can I werewolf stay underwater?” “You think I know that?” Stiles drops his hands from the safe and backs up, face pale. Suddenly he cries out after touching the radiator with his arm. “Wait a sec...the heater…Ethan came out of it when he touched the heater.” “What?” “It’s heat, heat, fire…we need something, we need fire!” “There are fl,” Lydia begins to tell us but I have a better idea. “Ignis!” I cry and my hand erupts with such a blaze that Lydia dives out of my way. I plunge it under the water and touch Boyd’s chest. He tosses the safe off of him and roars when he emerges from the bathtub. “Holy shit,” Stiles curses. Boyd is panting and water is dripping off him. His eyes look normal though. Heat really does seem to snap them out of it. “Boyd,” I grab his arm roughly. “Where is Isaac?” He looks at me for a moment in confusion before tilting his head. “He’s in the room, I can hear his heart beating.” Lydia, Stiles, and I rush back into the main room. “He’s here,” Lydia looks under one of the beds. “He’s under here.” I get onto my stomach and pull up the bed skirt. Isaac is curled up under the bed. He’s sniffling with tears on his cheeks and his face is sweaty. He looks horrible. “Hit him with the fire again like you did with Boyd,” Stiles mutters. “He’ll come out of it.” “Ignis,” I whisper and grab his arm with my flame filled hand and he howls. I extinguish my fingers as Isaac crawls out from under the bed. He’s shivering and holding the arm where I burned him. “Oh, thank god you’re okay.” My feet step forward and I wrap my arms around his middle, hugging him tightly. “What happened?” He whispers as he returns my embrace, his hand resting in my wild damp hair. “Emma, these two are fine now, we need to find Scott,” Stiles is suddenly pulling me away from Isaac. “Wait,” Boyd calls after us, sounding very confused. “What just happened to us?” </p><p>Allison runs up to us as soon we exit Isaac and Boyd’s room. Judging by her desperate expression she hasn't had luck in getting to Scott. He can't have gotten very far, he must be here somewhere. “I can’t find Scott anywhere.” “It’s happening to him too, isn’t it?” “It has to be,” Allison agrees. “Emma just needs to burn him like she did the others,” Lydia blurts from next to me. “Which is terrifying by the way.” "Thanks," I reply breathlessly. I'm not sure I have very many more fire spells left in me. But I'll save Scott and then we covered all out bases. Whatever this is, it's only affecting the wolves and he's the last one. “Oh my god,” Stiles stops after we finish climbing down the stairs. Scott is standing in front of the school bus with a roadside flare lit in his hand. He's also going to try to kill himself. What is making them do this? “Scott?” Allison calls out to him and walks forward. “Do you smell gasoline?” I whisper when we get closer. I look around and a few feet from Scott are empty gas containers. “Emma…” “If I hit any of that gas we could all die too,” I mutter looking at the damp concrete. “There’s no hope,” Scott shakily tells us. “What do you mean, Scott? There’s always hope.” “Not for me,” he responds coldly. “Not for Derek.” “Derek wasn’t your fault,” Allison comforts him, her voice is steady despite the paleness her face has taken on. “Every time I try to fight back it just gets worse. People keep getting hurt. People keep getting killed.” Allison is shaking her head adamantly and there are tears streaming down her cheeks. Why is this place causing them to be such a danger to themselves?</p><p>“Scott, listen to me,” Stiles begins to get closer to him. “This isn’t you, all right? This is someone inside your head telling you to do this. Okay- now…” “What if it isn’t? What if it is just me? What if doing this is actually the best thing I could do for everyone else?” He lets out a shaky cry and I can tell he’s struggling against the will of the Darach. I can feel it here faintly, like the strings of a puppet. This is all some sort of spell or hallucinogenic. If I had my grimoires I could maybe find a counter. But I can't try a spell without guidance or I could make it worse. I'm not sure I would even have the strength to perform a spell if I had it. “It all started that night. The night I got bitten. You remember the way it was before that?” He asks Stiles, who is also crying. “You and me, we were-,” he gasps out a breath like he forgot to breath. “We were nothing. We weren’t popular. We weren’t good at lacrosse. We weren’t important. We were no one. Maybe I should just be no one again…no one at all.” He moves his hand with the flare, but Stiles begins again. “Scott, just listen to me. Okay? You’re not no one. Okay. You’re someone.” I notice that he’s taking steps forward and I instantly understand his intent, I’d seen them tackle each other so many times this summer. I wave Lydia and Allison backwards and they start to move to the side. “Scott you’re my best friend. Okay, I need you. Scott, you’re my brother. So, if you’re going to do this,” he steps into the gasoline puddle and reaches for the flare. “I think you’re just going to have to take me with you. All right?” Stiles’ voice is confident and not shaky with sobs. Stiles yanks the flare from Scott’s hands and throws it onto the concrete. That's going to explode! What was he thinking? “No!” Lydia suddenly shrieks and tackles Stiles who goes down with Scott. Allison jumps next to them. I need to protect them, I think to myself. I probably only have a few moments. I move to stand in front of them with my hands raised. I will shield them myself. “Ego partum obice,” I chant softly, creating an invisible barrier that blocks the fire from us. I can feel the heat of the flames as if I was putting my own hands in the fire. It's almost agonizing and I tighten my jaw to keep from crying out. As I stare at the gasoline made flames, I see a creature standing in the middle of the chaos. It’s hooded in black and reeks of darkness. I widen my stance and meet it’s horrifying face. The Darach. I knew it was doing this, pulling these strings. “You have no power here,” I cry though I feel my barrier shake from the dark magic that is trying to meet it. It's starting to falter from the darkness. I breathe deeply and beg for nature to help and there is a flash of light I see, a shooting star, filling me up with power again. I guess Isaac was right, they are part of nature and I can draw from them. “I banish you!” With a ripping gesture from my hands, the monster is gone and all the flames with it. It leaves the courtyard quiet once more. </p><p>“You saw it didn’t you?” Lydia whispers to me when everyone stands. They all look a little wiped out from hitting the concrete so hard. Her face is pale and she has tears on her cheeks. My hands are shaking from holding off that much darkness and I nod silently. I feel like I could fall over right now. In fact I'm surprised I haven't. That was more magic than I've ever used before. It almost got us there. “You saved us," Lydia confirms and she gently touches my hands. "Emma, you did that. You saved us.” Isaac and Boyd come running down the stairs. “What the hell is happening?” Isaac finally blurts when he looks at each of us. “The Darach was here,” Stiles finally answers him. “It did this to you. At least that’s what it looks like.” He wipes the tears from his cheeks. Lydia glances at the boys and Allison with an uneven breath. “Pack up all your stuff,” she orders them. “Scott take a shower and everyone meet back here. We’re sleeping on the bus.” Isaac glances at me, his blue eyes haunted by whatever the Darach made him see. The Darach won't get him now, I sent it away. I can feel weariness wearing down at my bones. How am I still standing? “Em…can we talk for a minute?” “Sure,” I answer quietly. “Will you grab my things Lydia?” “We got it,” Allison answers and the girls walk back to our room on the second floor. “I’m sorry about before…” “I don’t care about that anymore,” I whisper. “We have a much bigger problem than the alpha pack, Isaac.” “Your hands are shaking,” he realizes and wraps both of my hands with his. “Boyd and I heard an explosion…” “Scott doused himself with gasoline and had a roadside flare,” I answer tiredly. “The Darach was in the explosion.” "Oh my god." “Isaac?” “What is it?” “Could you just hold me for a minute?” He complies immediately with his arms tight around my waist. I close my eyes and let myself relax as the exhaustion hits me. </p><p>Everyone returns with bags and a few bottles of water for us to share. I don't turn it away and chug almost an entire bottle. I can still feel the heat from those flames. My hands still sting like they've been burned. “On the bus,” Lydia orders and makes sure everyone is on before closing the door behind her. She looks at the neon motel sign with disdain. She was totally right about this place. I don't know how, but she was right. She knew what was going to happen here before we even did. Scott is the first person to collapse in a seat with his back to the windows. Stiles sinks into one behind him. Allison flips her hood up and takes a spot across from Stiles. Isaac leads me towards the back and throws his bag on the floor. “Come here,” he murmurs and I slide into the seat beside him. He puts his arm around my shoulder so I can lean into his chest, and I close my eyes.</p><p>“I don’t want to know. I really don’t want to know,” Coach suddenly shouts as he enters the bus. Isaac jerks awake and I stretch. Coach is looking at us in mild annoyance. “But in case you missed the announcement, the meets canceled. So, we’re headed home.” I groan when I move my neck and find it incredibly sore. “Pack it in!” The Coach shouts to all the other students. “You sleep good?” Isaac asks me. “Pretty good considering everything that happened last night.” “Coach, can I see your whistle for a second?” Lydia suddenly blurts and takes it off his neck without asking. “What’s that…hey uh Eth-I’m gonna need that back!” I join Lydia in her row as she looks over the whistle. “What is it?” She covers the end and blows into it. She looks at her hand before showing it to us. “That’s powedered wolfsbane,” I recognize it instantly. Wolfsbane is used in several potions my mom used to make. It's actually fairly common for witches to use. I have dried wolfsbane in my ingredient box at home. “It would be incredibly potent," I continue to explain. "More so than the flower itself.” “So every time Coach blew his whistle on the bus,” Stiles realizes in shock. “Scott, Isaac, Boyd…” “And Ethan,” Lydia adds softly. “We all inhaled it,” Scott looks around at all of us. “You were all poisoned by it,” Allison clarifies with a hard expression. “That’s how the Darach got in their heads. That’s how he did it.” “That’s why I only felt faint lingering darkness,” I breath out looking at the whistle. “Because it was not actually here…only influencing.” Stiles grabs the whistle from Lydia’s hands and throws it out the window when the bus begins to move. “Hey, hey, hey! Stilinski!” The Coach shouts at him angrily, but it’s too late as we exit the parking lot and I return to my seat with Isaac.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I stand by Isaac’s locker after the last bell of the day rings, watching as he switches some things out. He’s talking about a lasagna that Mrs. McCall made for them last night and how he and Scott ate all of it without thinking about saving any. It must have really been amazing since he's still talking about it. I don't think I've ever raved so much about a meal. Maybe my mom's cookies...maybe. I try not to think about stuff like that anymore. “You want to come over today?” I ask him suddenly. He looks over at me with a sideways smile. I knew he'd tease me, he always finds something that he can poke at. If he didn't though I'd be worried. “Got something on your mind?” “I wanted to work on our English project. I bet you haven’t even read the book.” We were partnered up in class by the teacher to do a project. “Of course, I read it.” “Name it,” I retort with a raised eyebrow. He laughs and closes his locker. “You got me there, Em.” “It’s Les Mis.” “Can’t we just watch the movie?” “No,” I answer firmly. Reading the actual books is part of the assignment and the movie is just not the same. You miss so much detail and the book is so amazing. It has such great passages and the time period is beautifully described. “Is your Uncle okay with me coming over?” I grin at him as we reach my car and he tosses his bag into my backseat. “Yeah, I told him but he’s working nights this week at the hospital. He gave me the usual rundown.” The usual rundown is his version of a lecture. We leave the parking lot with regular school traffic. We watch Stiles peel out of his spot and wave at us. Thankfully we've had some down time after what happened on the cross country trip. And at least we know Derek is actually alive and recovered from his wounds. If I would have answered his calls I could have helped him, but then I wouldn't have been able to protect the boys at that motel. </p><p>“You find anything about the Darach?” “No,” I answer sadly and tap my fingers on the steering wheel. “There is just no way to track them. I’ve looked through every spell book I have. Whoever it is…they are covering their tracks.” His frown mirrors my own. This monster is killing people all over town. What if one of us is next? It already tried to kill the boys on our trip. We have to find a way to stop it. I have to find the answer. “Why do you think they attacked us at the motel?” “Three werewolf sacrifices,” I answer instantly. I'd been pondering this for awhile and this seems to be the most obvious reason. “That supernatural blood would be more powerful than human blood.” “Is that why you sometimes cut your finger to perform spells?” I nod. I'm impressed he's starting to understand magic. Normally non magic users don't even try. “I can channel the power in my own blood when I do that, it makes a spell stronger.” “Who taught you to do all this? I don’t think I ever asked where you learned.” “Back home I went to regular school during the days but studied witchcraft at night and on the weekends. My mom and dad would work with me but there were plenty of witches in the coven who excelled at teaching, some even specialized in it.” “Coven?” I can tell he doesn't exactly know what to make of that. It's like a pack, but way more political. I start thinking back to the last gathering I attended which was my parent’s funeral. I think I ignored every single well wisher from every coven who attended. I barely remember the reception to be honest. I think I just sat there with Jake by my side. So many people offered condolences and I said nothing. I was so devastated I couldn't speak. I don't think I looked away from the table more than a few times. My eyes were red from sobbing, my chest hurt. I can still remember the feeling. “How many witches were there?” “About two dozen in our coven,” I answer. “They come from different families and bloodlines. Mixing bloodlines is…well its very important to some people to keep magic alive.” I don’t explain further as it doesn’t sit well with me and it didn’t sit right with my parents either, which is why I live with my uncle here and not with my grandma back home. I think it's best to leave witch politics out of it. Isaac wouldn't understand and I'm embarrassed about how some people handle it. He'll never have to worry about it anyway.</p><p>“Chloe? I’m home,” I shout when we enter into the kitchen from the garage. I don’t hear her call back to me, which is odd. She's always the first one home. That's when I see a note on the counter in her scribbled handwriting about an important witness coming forward in a case and she’d be in the office all night. She left a twenty on the counter for food in case I wanted to order something. Her first thought is always to take care of me. I love Chloe more than I ever thought I would, I'm so lucky to have her. “What’s that?” Isaac leans in to read the note over my shoulder. “Chloe isn’t going to be here,” I murmur and I'm suddenly very aware of how close he's standing to me. We're almost never totally alone. “Some breakthrough in one of her cases.” He hums in response. “You want pizza tonight?” I question as I hold up the twenty. “Emma, it’s 3:30,” he teases with an eye roll. “I meant later obviously.” “Pizza is good.” “But not as good as lasagna?” He groans and holds his stomach. “I’ve never eaten a better meal than last night. Mrs. McCall is a cooking genius.” “C’mon Lahey,” I tease him and start toward the stairs. “You better start reading your book because I’m not doing this whole project by myself.” “It’s just so…French,” he finishes lamely as I push open the door to my room. He stands in the doorway awkwardly when I drop my bag onto the ground. That’s when I realize he’s never been inside my room, we usually do homework in the living room downstairs or at the McCall’s with a few others. I watch his eyes glance around and suddenly I’m embarrassed by the stuffed animals on my window seat or kid pictures on my shelf. When I moved here I tried to make my room as comforting as possible. That meant childhood things, now I regret that choice. This isn't something a boyfriend would want to see, is it? He glances out my window and gives me an impressed nod. “I can’t believe you jumped off the roof here.” A grin makes its way across my face. That was exhilarating. “I knew you’d catch me.” </p><p>He sits at the foot of my bed and pulls out his Les Mis book. It doesn't look like he's even opened it yet. Why am I not surprised? “So, you really like this book?” “I like almost every book I read in school,” I show him my bookcase that has classic novels and spell books mixed together. “I used to read a lot,” he replies as he flips through the pages. “Before Derek bit me I always did my homework. My dad would’ve punished me if I didn’t. Chemistry was the subject I struggled with the most.” I know it’s a sore subject for him, his dad. Considering how he abused him and as soon as Isaac gained the strength to fight back he was murdered by Matt. He never got any closure. I wish I could help him with that. But it's not my place. I don't want to push him. “You don’t have to be quiet about it, Em. It’s okay.” I silently sit next to him and place my hand on his cheek. “You don’t have to pretend with me. My family is completely crazy.” “Your Uncle is so nice.” “My Uncle is the normal one. Trust me.” “You going to ever tell me about them?” I chuckle and shake my head quickly. I'll never tell any of my friends about them if I can help it. “You don’t want to know. Witch families are different." "That's not actually surprising," he teases me and I roll my eyes. "I just want you to trust me enough to share…you know if you want to. I understand what it's like to miss your parents after they're gone.” He takes his hand and slides mine off his face before kissing my palm. Heat courses through me at the gesture, my heart skips a beat. He leans over to capture my lips with his. I respond eagerly as my fingers reach for him. Isaac begins kissing me with such fervor I can barely keep up with him. His tongue conquers the inside of my mouth and his hands are clenched on my duvet cover. </p><p>I break my lips away from his with a gasp as I pant, trying to catch my breath. “Isaac,” I whisper and I reach for his hands, pulling for him to follow me. My feet scramble up my bed so I can rest my head on a pillow, and Isaac is hovering above me. He hesitates, blue eyes searching mine for approval, which I readily give him and his mouth claims mine again. My hands reach for his arms that he’s using to hold himself above me and they trace his biceps before sliding to his back. His lips move urgently against mine, like I’m about to disappear. I’ve never felt like this when kissing anyone. I want to describe it as...intoxicating. My fingers tangle through his soft curly hair and he lets out a growl deep in the back of his throat. I pull them away, sensing something different and he finally opens his eyes which are flashing gold. They're just as amazing as his normal eyes and I don't shy away. He blinks once and the blue returns and I tug him back down to continue kissing me. My entire body feels hot as Isaac’s hands finally touch me as his tongue resumes its exploration of my mouth. He tangles his hand in my hair and then his fingers slide down my cheek to cup my chin. I trace my palms over his chest and then I start feeling confident, so I slip them under his shirt. He breaks away from me long enough to pull his shirt over his head and fling it onto my floor. His skin is warm beneath my fingers and his stomach is hard in all the right places. </p><p>He pulls away from my lips and moves his head slightly to my throat, where he suddenly hesitates again. I urge him to continue with my fingers as they tangle in his curls and I tilt my head up for easier access. He takes but a single second before pressing his tongue to my skin making my heart drop down to my stomach and a strangled gasp escape my lips. I can tell he’s pleased by my response, because he continues to move his lips along my pulse point, which seems to be beating wildly. His fingers finally leave my hair and he grasps my hips. His fingers dig into the skin by my hipbones. “Emma,” he murmurs against my neck but I don’t open my eyes. His hands are radiating heat through my clothes to my skin and when they start to move up my sides I could swear my heart couldn’t beat any faster. It feels like it's going to burst out of my chest. My shirt slides up as I squirm and Isaac’s fingers soon touch the bare skin of my stomach and I feel his knees clench tighter around my thighs. His hand then reaches the underwire of my bra and I gasp at the stir I begin feeling between my legs and he brings his lips back to mine. His fingers reach under the wire to cup one of my breasts and I feel like I could explode. </p><p>“Isaac,” I squirm against him and he moans against my mouth. “We should stop,” I suddenly blurt. He quickly pulls his hand away from my chest and sits up, breaths coming fast. There is a flush across his cheekbones. “I’m sorry,” he instantly apologizes. “I shouldn’t have presumed…” “No, it’s okay,” I cut him off hurriedly and adjust my shirt. “I just haven’t…I mean I’ve never….I…well.” I swallow thickly and lick my lips which are swollen from the serious kissing we just did. My cheeks are flaming in embarrassment. Oh god, this could either go really well, or really terribly. “I’ve never had sex,” I finally admit awkwardly. He takes my hand in his and I meet his eyes nervously. “I haven’t either,” he confesses. “And if you’re not ready then we’ll wait till you are.” “Really?” I question in surprise. Last time I told a guy I wasn’t ready it was horrible and ended with my heart being destroyed. He brushes my hair back behind my ear with a soft smile. “Emma, I would never take advantage of you.” “Thanks Isaac,” I whisper. “That really means a lot to me.” He scoops his shirt off the floor and tugs it back on. “Now, we better start working on our project now.” “And pizza?” “I definitely want pizza.” </p><p>The next morning Stiles meets me in the hallway. “Hey!” “I need to talk to you,” he whispers and grabs my hand. He pulls me behind him till we reach Coach’s office, his hand is tight in my wrist. It seems I'm always getting dragged places by him. Our summer we spent many afternoons like this when he wanted to show me something. As soon as we're inside he closes the door and tugs the blinds to cover the window. “The Darach’s next set of victims were targeted last night.” I look at him in shock. The next set of sacrificial victims were discovered and nobody thought to tell me? The one person who might actually be able to understand what kind of magic that was performed? “Why didn’t anyone call me?” My tone is razor sharp. “It was really late and Scott said you and Isaac were hanging out,” Stiles begins awkwardly and I punch his arm hard enough that his jaw drops open in a silent scream. “Seriously? I didn’t get notified because I was doing homework with my boyfriend?” My cheeks flush as I remember how we spent our time pre-homework. Now is not the time. “Well, I mean you know…I didn’t want to like interrupt anything…” I glare at him, hands crossed over my chest. “What is it after now?” “Healers.” “Like doctors?” I demand, voice shaking. “Yeah,” Stiles responds. “Two ER doctors went missing last night. Scott and Isaac were going to make sure Melissa was okay through the night.” “My Uncle was at the hospital last night,” I blurt anxiously. “He’s an intern working for his MD.” “Yeah I saw him.” “How do I know he isn’t going to be targeted? You should have told me,” I snarl, already typing out a text to my Uncle to be on his guard. I can't believe nobody even thought to mention it to me. I want to punch Stiles again, all of them actually for being stupid enough to keep this from me. I can't let Jake get hurt. He's all I have.</p><p>Miss Blake enters our physics class room to cover since we still don't have an actual substitute. I feel bad that other teachers have to cover all Mr. Harris' classes. That must really make keeping up with their class planning. I'm sure they'll come up with something. Someone has to be able to take over his classes. “As you all know, Mr. Harris is still missing—I mean sick,” she amends awkwardly. “Anyway, I’m filling in while we all hope and pray for a more qualified substitute to take my place…okay so, let’s get started, shall we?” Class starts and we help her through our lesson and she apologizes continuously for not understanding physics. Though it's not her fault. She is an English teacher and clearly was volunteered for this against her wishes. “Emma!” Scott whispers at me which I ignore trying to focus on the equation I’m solving. “Emma!” “What?!” I finally hiss when Stiles throws a balled-up piece of paper at me. I glance at Miss Blake but she’s preoccupied with the line of confused students at her desk. “Deaton just called me. He’s the next to be taken. He needs me to find him.” “Oh my god. What do we do?” “Can you track him like you did with Boyd and Cora the night of the full moon?” I shake my head. “I need something of his or his blood…” “When the bell rings…come with me. We need to move quickly.” </p><p>As soon as Miss Blake releases us from class Scott and I skip out of school and out the main doors. Skipping school has become incredibly easy for us. Thankfully Jake and Chloe always cover for me if the school calls. They know I only leave if I have to and my grades never suffer. Scott leads us to his motorcycle. "It will be faster," he assures me. "I don't know..." "Emma, we gotta help Deaton." He holds out a helmet and I reluctantly strap it onto my head. After a slightly terrifying ride, we reach the animal clinic and rush inside. Sheriff Stilinski and his partner Deputy Graeme are waiting by the front desk and both turn to stare at us. It's obvious they are not surprised to see the pair of us. “How did you know?” Scott questions after looking at me. “Stiles called me as soon as you both left school. I’m sorry. You boss’s car is still here and the back door was wide open.” Scott falls back into one of the waiting chairs and I put a hand on his shoulder, unsure of what else to say. I know he's incredibly close with Deaton, that he looks at him like a mentor. “Scott,” the sheriff begins gently. “I need you to tell me everything.” Scott proceeds to evade supernatural questions and Stiles arrives as our back-up.</p><p>“All right,” he claps Scott on his back. “We’re going to do everything we can. Right now, the best thing you kids can do…is go back to school.” Scott gestures with his head and leads Stiles and I into the back room. “We have to tell him,” Scott blurts to Stiles, who tilts his head. “You mean like…tell him, tell him or tell him something else that isn’t telling him what I think you want to tell him?” I know Stiles is really protective over his dad. But Scott is right, I think it's time he knows. He might be safer if he knows what he's up against. “You know what I mean,” Scott replies and his voice is tense. “You remember how your mom reacted? She didn’t look you in the eye for, like, a week.” “And she got over it,” Scott assures him. “And it actually made us closer.” I begin to poke through the items in the room, looking for something I may be able to use to track Deaton. But all this is simply vet equipment and medicine. None of it will have a connection. “Emma, we’re going to tell my dad,” Stiles comes over to me after a few moments of their whispered argument. “I think it’s time to share it with him,” I agree slowly. When we exit the back room we find our guidance counselor, standing there talking to the cops like nothing is wrong. She's the one who tried to kill us a few weeks ago in the bank vault. I resist marching up to her and punching her in the face, but the thought eases my anger. Stiles' dad probably wouldn't appreciate that either. “However, you can help find my brother,” she says to the cops, voice dripping with politeness. “Will you excuse us for a moment?” The pair then step outside and she approaches us intently. I grab the boys and push them behind me throwing up a hand in a clear threat. Stiles stumbles from the force of my shove but I need to protect them. I will not let her trap us again. I don't trust her at all and I intend to show her that. “Emma,” she starts slowly and raises her hands up to placate me. “I’m not asking you to trust me… “You are the emissary to the alpha pack. You almost had Scott, Derek, and I killed. Tell me why I shouldn’t blast you out those goddamn windows.” “I also sent Allison to save you,” she replies coolly and Scott silently tells me to back off. “No sheriff, deputy, or detective is going to be able to find him.” “You don’t have to ask us for help.” “Actually, I’m trying to help you,” she corrects him. “Because if you’re going to find my brother, then you need to use the one person who might actually have an ability to seek out the supernatural.” Stiles breathes out deeply and looks at the pair of us tiredly. We all know what name he's going to say. “Lydia.” </p><p>Scott decides he's going to try and track Deaton's scent while Stiles and I return to the school to find Lydia. When we arrive, the school is evacuated for some reason. Students are gathering outside from every direction. Inside the alarms are going off. “Fire drill,” Stiles mutters as we rush back inside. We check the classroom Lydia is supposed to be in but it's already empty. I look down the hallway and watch Aiden hurrying in one direction while adjusting his shirt. Well it's easy to see what was going on here. Everyone in the school knows that Coach's office is used for hookups. “Coach’s office,” I mutter and inside we find Cora threatening Lydia, her arm tight on Lydia’s wrist. “Let go,” Lydia says politely, though I can tell she’s tense. She's wisely keeping her cool. It's always best to stay calm around a werewolf and use their anger against them. My grandma taught us that in case we ever got into a dangerous situation. “I said-” “Let go,” Stiles cuts in as he opens the door. His voice is clear and commanding, a tone I don't think I've ever heard with him. “I said let go.” “Lydia, Scott and I need your help with something,” Stiles tells her and she nods. I glance at Cora who is pale and begins to eye me. </p><p>After explaining the situation, we sit down in the empty science lab as Stiles produces a ouija board. “Seriously?” Lydia asks him and Cora stares at him with an eyebrow raised. “Also called a spirit board and it’s worth a shot.” “Shot in the dark,” she replies snidely. Stiles gives her a look. “Okay, could you just try it please? Let’s not forget who this is for.” “You have an actual witch sitting in front of you,” Lydia points at me. "Make her do it." “I can’t do this. Lydia, you can do things I cannot.” Those three place their fingers on the board but mine stay in my lap. “Emma?” Stiles snaps impatiently at me. "Come on!" “Oh no,” I shake my head quickly. “If I do that we’ll be talking to some nasty nasty things and they won't want to help us.” Stiles suddenly looks terrified and I shrug, I do not need to repeat one of the many mistakes I made with Brandon. “I’ll just watch, trust me on this. I would gain too much attention using that.” “What do we do then Emma?” “Clear your minds and ask the question that you seek the answer to.” “Where is Dr. Deaton?” Nothing happens so we try other ways to get Lydia to seek out the victims like she has done in the past. “These are Deaton’s keys to the animal clinic. Close your eyes, I’m going to put them in your hand and we’ll try and see if you can feel out his location. It’s called psychometry.” “I’m not a psychic.” “You’re something! Okay?” Stiles shouts at her. “Just Lydia, put out your hand.” She does though with an unimpressed look on her face. “They’re cold,” she says when he questions her sound. “Lydia, for the love of god! We’re trying to save lives!” </p><p>We eventually give up on that and Stiles begs me to help him. But Lydia isn’t a witch, she must be something else. Something draws her to supernatural and supernatural incidents. I don’t know how to help her find the answer. If she had any idea on where her abilities came from I could look into it, but there are so many different types of supernaturals even I can't keep track. That's why we have the beastiary and that's not even always going to have the answer. Stiles gives her a pencil and tries to get a location that way, but she merely draws him a tree. It's a good tree, I didn't know she enjoyed art so much. I know I'm not taking art this year, Isaac wanted me to take one with him but I chose an additional history course instead. “I don’t know why you’re bothering with me,” Lydia mutters as she draws. “Especially when you should be talking to Danny.” Stiles and I share a confused look. “What? Why Danny?” “Because,” Scott answers us, having just entered the room. “Last night he was a target. But it wasn’t a sacrifice.” “Scott you’re bleeding,” I realize and hurry over to him to look closer. “It’s already healed,” he assures me before I can perform a healing spell on him. </p><p>Scott goes to meet Allison who called and said she found a clue at her apartment while Stiles, Lydia, Cora, and I head to the hospital to speak with Danny. If the Darach targeted him, then perhaps he has an idea about the identity. Maybe he knows everything. That would be a big help. That's the only reason I could understand killing someone in a non-sacrifical way. They must have thought he was a loose end and tried to take him out. I'm glad he survived. Danny is such a nice guy. I don't want him to get dragged into all this supernatural stuff. Ignorance is bliss for some people. “Let me go in first,” Stiles tells us while we wait in the hall. “Why you?” “Because I’m his friend,” Stiles answers as if obvious. “It will be less weird.” I suppose that makes sense since they've known each other for so long and are lacrosse teammates. He emerges from the room a few moments later and holds an essay in front of Lydia and my face. “We gotta call Scott,” he supplies. “Telluric currents,” I murmur and I shake my head. I've never heard of that. Though I'm not as knowledgeable with physics as I am with chemistry or biology. At least I gather that it must be physics based on the heading Danny wrote. “I don’t know what that is,” I tell the group and Lydia starts to flip through it. “We’re going to the clinic to figure it out.” </p><p>“It’s not just homework,” Stiles tells Cora and he jabs his finger onto the essay. “It’s a project on geometric fields. They flow through the earth. They can even be affected by lunar phases. All right?” “Look at this,” Stiles points. “This is a note from Harris on Danny’s proposal.” “I strongly advise you to choose another subject. The ideas here, while innovative and thoughtful, border on pseudo-science. Not suitable for class.” Now that's odd. Most of the time Mr. Harris encourages us to do any kind of homework because he expects the worst from everyone. I would think he would have been pleased by this well thought out project. “Harris wasn’t just a sacrifice, he knew something.” “Now check this out,” Stiles begins unfolding a paper. “Allison’s dad wasn’t the only one with a map. Danny had one too. He marked all the telluric currents, okay?” I begin to run my fingers over the map, tracing the routes Danny drew. Something about is familiar. “The weird thing about Beacon Hills is that it actually is a beacon. You wouldn’t believe how much energy flowing through the earth is around this town.” “It’s magic,” I murmur and Stiles stops. “What?” “Screw science…this is about mystical energy. The day I stepped foot in town I knew it felt different…but this makes sense. There is an extraordinary amount of power contained in the land this town was built on. I wonder why?” There isn't a lot that could make this kind of power. I wish my dad was here, he would know. He always was able to answer my weirdest questions. “The maps match,” Scott points out and begins circling locations. “Stop,” Cora suddenly cuts Stiles off and moves his hand. “He’s in the vault.” She stops the pen above the bank and curses in disbelief. “He’s in the same vault.” </p><p>They grab all the maps and gesture to follow. We'll need those maps in the future, they might lead us right to the Darach. If they are using these telluric currents to preserve the power of the sacrifices, we may have a way to track down where they'll strike next. It will simply be a process of elimination. “It’s Boyd,” Cora breathes out as she checks her phone. “The plan didn’t work.” Cora looks horrified and the others don't look much better. I look at them in confusion. I have no idea what they're talking about. I just assumed Boyd went home after school. I left school early and skipped my classes to try and find Deaton. “What plan?” “Isaac and Boyd were going to help Derek keep the alpha pack away,” she answers and I gasp. They had a plan and didn't include me? Why does nobody keep me in the loop anymore? I could have put a barrier around Derek's apartment to keep them out. Derek should have known that. Isaac didn't even mention this to me. Why is every person I know a complete dumbass? “They cut the power,” Cora continues. Stiles and Lydia look to Scott, but I don’t wait for him to decide. I'm not going to waste any time here when they need my help at Derek's. I should have been there in the first place. Why? Why didn't anyone call me for help? “I’m going to help them,” I blurt and grab my keys. “You get Deaton,” I tell Scott leaving no space to argue with me, yet he still does. “But Emma…” “No,” I snap at him, my temper flaring as it can often do. I won't let these alphas attack those guys. Not when I can actually do something about it. I have to protect them. “If Isaac is there then that’s where I’m going,” I tell him sternly. “What about the Darach?” “I don’t care right now. I'm going to save our friends. I should have been with them in the first place.” “Go,” Scott finally agrees with me. “I can save Deaton myself, she’s right. You guys all go get to Derek's place and do what you can.” </p><p>We rush to Stiles’ jeep and pile inside. I don't care that the others seem scared. Our friends are relying on us to back them up. We have to save them and show the alpha pack that we need to be taken seriously. They don't see us as anything but children playing at the supernatural world. I close my eyes and gather my strength on the ride over. I look for the wind in the trees, the clouds drifting in the sky, and the water that runs in the river through town. If the alpha pack is inside then I need to be at my strongest. I won't let them hurt my friends. I've warned the twins too many times to let them get away with this. They need to know we're not to be messed with. Lydia and Stiles won't be able to help at all; and Cora is just a young beta. I can't let anyone else get hurt. I'm sick of holding back on Scott and Derek's orders. A witch is supposed to keep balance, especially between supernaturals. Throughout history we've been known to be violent as the sea during a hurricane...but also as peaceful as the sky on a spring morning. Now is the time for violence, I think. I've let this go on long enough. I will show them that a witch is stronger than anything they're prepared for. Stiles guns it and I can feel Cora, tense beside me. This is her pack, the one she's been waiting on for years. I take her hand in mine to comfort her. “They are not going to win.” Stiles glances at me quickly. “Emma? What are you going to do?” “We’re going to save the boys,” I answer confidently. “It’s time to put a stop to the alpha pack. We can’t let them rule us with fear.” </p><p>We arrive at the building and Stiles rushes to the power room. “Don’t!" I whisper shout at him. "We don’t know if everyone is away from the water!” He ignores me and the girls pull all the switches under his order. I think that's the wrong call. “I texted Isaac. He knows what we were going to do,” Stiles assures me and I race up the stairs, leaving them behind in the electrical room. They would slow me down anyway. As I round the corner, I see Isaac in the doorway. He’s holding onto Miss Blake, our teacher, and she’s clinging to him. His face is pale and his blue eyes widen when he spots me. He begins shaking his head fervently. I can see he’s scared, he wouldn’t try warning me away otherwise. I don't need him to protect me here. “I’m giving you till the next full moon Derek,” I hear a female voice call out. “Make the smart choice. Join the pack…or next time I’m killing all of you.” My steps are silent as I stand on the threshold. The alpha twins and alpha woman are inside the room. Derek is holding Boyd behind them and he’s crying. His face is filled with shock. I was too late. I can sense Boyd is dead. They killed him, they took him from us. Boyd deserved to live his life and they stole it. “No, Emma! Get out of here!” Isaac voice breaks when he shouts at me. I thrust my hands out, drawing on the water lapping at my feet and the absolute rage I feel burning inside me. How dare they come here and murder one of us, a kid? Boyd wasn't even 18! The twins hesitate upon seeing me and there is real fear in their eyes…as there should be. “You’ll kill no one,” I shout and let out an angry cry that sends them spiraling to the ground. I tighten my hands into fists and my magic cooperates without a spell. All three of them are screaming and blood is dripping from their eyes as I pop blood vessels in their brains. I want them to suffer for what they've done. The twins reach for each other to merge and I merely jerk my head a little to the left, sending Aiden into the farthest wall, shattering a painting that was hung up. Ethan is twitching as I apply more of my magic, like a hot white knife into his body. Kali lets out a growl and then a whimper when I glance back at her with a glare. She instigated this so I put more pressure on her and she cries out. When Aiden tries to stand I twist my fist and snap his leg like a piece of plastic and he howls. I feel something pierce my skin and my concentration breaks. I let out a gasp of pain and Kali swings her foot at me, knocking me to the ground and I splash into the water. “Run,” she barks hoarsely to the boys and they flee while carrying Ethan before I can stand up. </p><p>Stiles reaches me as Cora rushes to Boyd. He pulls me up by gripping my under-arms. “Emma, are you okay?” I shake my head, anger threatening to explode from me again as I stare at Boyd’s body. How did I let this happen? “She got the better of me, Stiles. I had all three of them…all three of them at my mercy, and I failed.” Stiles has no words for me. He knows I failed them. He then touches Derek’s shoulder as Cora cries over Boyd’s body, her fingers clutched in his shirt. They had become such good friends when they were trapped in the vault. They survived for this? To be taken yet again, only this time forever? I struggle back to my feet and my left one screams in pain from Kali’s claws. I can feel my own blood but that merely makes me stronger. In fact I feel more powerful than I ever have before. I am determined to get revenge and a wound won’t stop me. They cannot kill like this and not have nature retaliate. Forcing an alpha to kill his betas is the most disgusting thing I’ve ever seen. I’ll kill all of them. I will suck out their souls and send them to hell and let Deucalion watch till he’s the only one left. I feel nature spirits swirling around me, fanning my anger. They think I have the right plan. They want me to go after them. That's all I need. If I have nature's approval, I have everything. “I have to go after them…I have to make them pay for what they did.” Isaac is suddenly beside me, and he wraps his arms around my waist, preventing me from leaving. “You can’t Emma,” he whispers to me. “Yes, I can!” I struggle against him, pushing at his arms, but he merely holds onto me tighter. He's so much stronger than I am. His face is tucked into my shoulder and I feel the wetness of his tears. Against my back, I can feel the thundering of his heartbeat. “I can beat them. I can make them pay!” “Emma,” Isaac whispers to me and he holds me against him as I continue to struggle. “It’s over. There’s nothing you can do now.” The spirts whispering fades and I stop resisting. He's right. Boyd is already gone. I can't do anything to bring him back. Going after them would be foolish and I'd be risking my life for nothing. Isaac turns me around and hugs me when I start to cry.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I wake up with a scream, another nightmare plaguing my dreams. I sit up in bed, chest rising and falling rapidly. I can still feel the rope around my throat and the clawing hands that dragged me down into darkness. It was all so vivid. What could it mean? It has to mean something right? Normal nightmares aren't like that. “Emma!” My Uncle bursts through the door. He's wearing his boxers and a backwards t-shirt. “What’s wrong? Another bad dream?” He kneels beside my bed and presses his hand to my forehead. “I felt it again.” “The darkness?” “Something is happening right now…” I jump out of bed and grab my jeans off my dresser. “Emma, where are you going?” “I have to try and stop it…someone is...I think someone is being sacrificed right now.” I pick up my jacket and stuff my feet into my boots. “Emma, you can’t go alone out there,” he objects. I take my phone off my nightstand and stare at the names on my contact list. He's right of course and I never intended to go out by myself. That would be incredibly foolish. “I won’t,” I assure him. “Be careful,” he whispers as I run out the door. </p><p>I call Stiles and he’s already meeting Lydia who ended up somewhere totally different than where she planned to go. That means I was right. Lydia always finds the bodies. My dreams were trying to tell me that it was happening. That must mean nature was trying to warn me, right? I run up to the group as they stand in front of the school and the whole area reeks of darkness. “Lydia, you’re supposed to call us after you find the dead body,” I hear Stiles shout. “Oh, no,” she replies. “I’m not doing that again. You find the dead body from now on.” “How are we supposed to find the dead body? You’re always the one finding the dead body.” I can feel the Darach’s presence and I know it must be close or had just been here. I wish I could track it down. But I can never seem to find the source. “Guys,” Scott shouts. “I found the dead body.” I follow his gaze and on top of the Beacon Hills school sign I can see a corpse bleeding all over it. With that much blood, no way is that person alive. We were too late. “I’m calling my dad,” Stiles mutters and I stride across the yard. “Wait Emma!” Allison shouts after me. I peer at the body which seems a bit different than the others. This was not a threefold death, or at least it doesn’t appear to be. I feel something watching me and the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. I look around the windows that face this side of the school. I see nothing in either direction. But I can’t shake the feeling that I’m being observed and not in a good way. I really need to figure this out and quickly. More people are dying and I don't know when or if the Darach will stop with the killing.</p><p>The next day at school, everyone is on edge. People begin to whisper about the Beacon Hills serial killer. All the teachers choose to lecture light and not force homework on us. Though the entire building is crawling with police and nobody is focused on schoolwork. I know I'm not. I wish I had my spellbooks here so I can continue my research. I need to keep looking for answers. I have to be able to stop them. Stiles tells us that his dad has called in for FBI and other specialty police to come and help with the investigations. But all of us know that this is on our shoulders. We are the only ones who can stop the Darach. I begin to feel immense pressure. It goes without saying that I’m the only one who is magically able to understand the Darach, therefore making myself its main enemy…or potential ally. The thought has me shudder. When I feel the darkness am I being attacked or recruited? Is that nature's way of telling me what's happening? Could that be why they aren't helping me when I ask? Why would they support this? “Hey,” Isaac’s hand tangles through mine and I jump. “Scott wants us to check on Allison.” “Okay,” I agree softly. “Let’s go.” He follows me to my car and tosses his bag into the backseat. I begin to play scenarios on how I could outmaneuver the Darach, beat it at its own game. There has to be something I'm not thinking of. Some sort of loophole or spell. But I've already done so much research and come up empty. “Emma, are you listening to me?” “Huh?” I glance over at Isaac and he’s staring at me with a bit of an annoyed expression. “We’re here,” he points to Allison’s apartment. I hadn't even realized that we had made it. I'm on autopilot. “Are you okay?” “I’m fine,” I answer automatically. “Let’s go talk to her.” </p><p>Allison answers the door and ushers us inside quickly. “Did Scott send you to check up on me?” Nothing gets past her it seems. “Maybe he’s worried about you,” Isaac offers. “I can take care of myself,” she breathes out and I can see the annoyance coming off her. We know she can handle herself but with everything happening we should stick together. “So, I’ve noticed,” Isaac mutters and glances at the Chinese ring daggers in her belt. He's still a bit upset from when she sliced him up for Gerard, though I would be too. He got shot that night in my place by her. Allison and I agreed never to talk about that night. “We’re concerned about you,” I tell her and glance around the apartment. “That’s what friends are for.” She crosses her arms over her chest. “Did you tell everyone else about the nightmares you’ve been having?” I stare at her and clench my fists in annoyance, I told that to her in confidence. “Emma, what’s she talking about?” Isaac turns to face me. “I’ve been having bad dreams,” I answer without glancing over. “Why didn’t you tell me?” “They are just dreams. There’s nothing you can do, Isaac. Everyone gets them.” Allison crosses her arms over her chest. “You told me that witches can get premonitions in their dreams.” “That’s incredibly rare,” I cut her off with an annoyed hand. “And not the point of this visit. You’re just lashing out because Scott asked us to check on you and you don’t like being taken care of. Is that about right?” </p><p>“Allison,” Isaac breaks the tension. “Why didn’t you come to school today?” “You know how I found that map on my dad's desk?” “Yeah it helped Scott find Deaton,” he answers. “I think he knows exactly what is going on,” she finally breathes out and our jaws drop. There is no way Mr. Argent is involved. I won't believe that. He's a good person. “Woah, woah,” Isaac follows her further into the apartment. “Your dad is the killer?” “No, I mean…I don’t think he is. I mean I hope he isn’t.” “You hope he isn’t the serial killing dark druid who has been slashing people’s throats.” Allison nods and her face is quite pale. I can't imagine thinking my dad was a killer like that. He's the only family she has left. That would be like Jake being a serial killer. I almost snort at the thought. Jake can't hurt a fly, he only helps people. “Yeah,” she answers him simply. “Right,” Isaac whispers. “Emma, you’d be able to sense that darkness here if it was him…wouldn’t you?” “I sense it all the time,” I reply coolly. “Em, you didn’t tell me that,” Isaac murmurs and his hand brushes against my back. “There isn’t anything you can do, Isaac. I’m able to hold it back so it can’t attack me, but it’s always there…waiting for me to drop my guard.” I can tell this makes him uncomfortable. But it's been like that for a few days now. I almost feel like a rabbit in a forest full of coyotes. I have a mental guard locked in place. I don't like it, but there's not much to be done until we find out who it is. Once I know I'll be able to figure out a new play. “Take a look at this.” We gather around the table and she shines a blacklight on the map. Why would he have hidden this from her? He must know more than he's letting on. “There are five more bodies to be found but it doesn’t say who the bodies are.” Isaac steps back, nearly all the way to the window. “What are you doing?” “Something I learned from my father,” Isaac replies. “Take a step back and look at the whole picture. Sometimes you see things you wouldn’t notice if you were looking up close, when all you’re looking at is the details.” Allison and I step back and glance at the map. “Look at that,” she blurts. “Do you see that?” She picks up the map and moves it aside, revealing a fivefold knot. I'm surprised they would have something like this. Though maybe for research purposes. “What is that?” Isaac questions. “A fivefold knot,” Allison answers. “It’s a Celtic symbol.” Isaac takes the blacklight from Allison and moves it over the table, revealing more messages, one in each circle. Virgins, warriors, healers, philosophers, guardians, and then a question mark in the middle beneath the last one. “What does this mean?” “It means this is how the victims will be classified,” I answer. “Your dad figured out who comes next.” “What is the question mark?” “Some sort of final component to the spell,” I answer quietly. “But nobody but the Darach will know what it is. Something they have structured the entire spell around. It's very complex if it has this many components. Probably one of a kind.” </p><p>“I’ll call Stiles,” Allison offers immediately. I watch her move aside and hold a phone up to her ear. “Stiles, you have to tell your dad. Tell him whatever you need,” she continues urgently. I tap each of the knots on the table. What could the knot symbolize? What is the Darach’s endgame? Is it about gaining power? Certainly a dark spirit would be interested in wielding power. Could the person be possessed? Death sacrifices are one of the few ways a non witch can gain access to power. That's the most simple reason for death sacrifices, power. But why? Why gain power now...like this? “Stiles is going to tell his dad today,” Allison informs us. “Emma, any ideas?” “The Darach is building power. All these blood sacrifices are leading to something. Scott’s idea of them having been emissary to one of the alphas makes a lot of sense.” “Revenge on the alphas?” Isaac wonders aloud. "People have done despicable things in the name of revenge. It's a clear motive." "I get that," Allison whispers. "Look what I did after my mom died. The Alphas could have down worse to this person." "But why hurt all the innocent people?" Isaac wonders. "They need more power to take on the alphas," I answer him. "At least, that's what it looks like." "That's a lot more bodies..."</p><p>The darkness hits me again and I grip the desk for support. “Emma?” I hear a single whisper of nature telling me that it’s moving. One spirit is on my side, their voice is like a spring breeze. “There’s been another attack.” Allison glances at Isaac wide unsure eyes. “How do you know?” “Nature just told me,” I answer softly and I close my eyes to try and gauge more from that single spirit but it seems to be gone. Why am I only getting help from one spirit? Shouldn't all of nature be as scared of this as I am? Don't they want to protect me and the town? They are acting so weird. It's been incredibly vexing. Allison’s phone pings and she hurriedly takes it out while Isaac places his arm around me. “Lydia texted,” she whispers. “Mr. Westover is gone. Emma was right.” She sets her phone down and looks suddenly resigned. She glances at the photos in the office. “I have to stop him.” “Is that really a good idea?” Isaac asks her. “I mean, if your dad is actually doing all this stuff…” “If?” “Look at this,” she jabs her finger to the table. “He knows everything.” “He doesn’t,” I tell her adamantly. “Allison your dad would have to have been planning this for a very long time and just a few months ago he was wrapped up in hunting werewolves and even in France for a few months. There's just no way it's him.” She doesn’t seem to accept my answer and digs the map out of her pocket. “What are you doing?” “If Mr. Westover was taken from the school, there’s got to be a point on the telluric current.” “You mean where he’ll be sacrificed,” Isaac replies and returns to her side. "Exactly." “There,” Isaac points and she takes a photo of the map. “That’s where he is. It has to be.” </p><p>When Allison parks in front of the abandoned building I exit the car and sense something. It feels powerful and alluring. Nature blows the wind in that direction and the sound of the trees rustling reaches my ears. That's amazing. It feels warm and wonderful. Never before have I wanted to be apart of something as much as I do right now. My feet move to follow of their own accord. “Emma, wait you’re going the wrong way,” Allison grasps my hand and pulls me to a halt. “What are you doing?” I look toward the forest and again it’s beckoning me with warmth and an intoxicating sound. It feels comforting and old. I want to go find it. To envelop myself in the magic. I pull free from Allison to continue. Isaac grabs my other hand and forcefully stops me. Why is he trying to keep me from nature? It's calling to me. They just don't understand. “Emma, Emma! Talk to me.” “I feel something,” I whisper, not able to tear my eyes from the trees. “I need to go that way.” “No, no you don’t. We’re here to stop the sacrifice, remember?” “And to find my father,” Allison replies softly and she takes my other hand when I try to pull free. Isaac forces my chin away from the forest and look at him. His blue eyes are shining and I can't help but focus on them. “Why are you both touching me?” I ask them in confusion. They share a concerned look. I raise my brow, waiting for an explanation. “You don’t remember?” “Remember what? We just got out of the car. Why are you being weird?” “She must have been in a trance,” Allison smacks my face lightly. “Ouch! Hey!” “Just making sure you were back to normal.” “What did I say?” “That you felt something and wanted to follow it.” “Seems like a bad idea,” I tell them and squeeze her hand. “Don’t let me do that. Pretty safe to say don't ever let me do that.” Isaac releases my chin and keeps my hand tightly in his and glances around. “You really don’t think we should call Scott?” “Stay behind me,” Allison orders us without answering Isaac’s question. She's killing this whole independent thing. She wants to prove she doesn't need Scott. I'm not mad about it, Allison can handle herself. “And stay quiet.” “This is so not going to end well,” Isaac whispers and we follow her inside the empty building. We could never let her go alone. “FYI,” Isaac whispers to Allison while I look around the room. It seems to be an abandoned factory. Beacon Hills has far too many of them. “If your dad tries to kill me I’m going to defend myself.” “If my dad tries to kill you, you’ll be dead,” she replies without looking at him. “Thanks for the vote of confidence.” “We all know I’m the strong one,” I whisper to him and he sticks his tongue out at me. "I'll protect you, little werewolf." "Little? I have like a foot and a hundred pounds on you." "Size doesn't matter," I tease him.</p><p>His hand is suddenly gripping mine tightly and he's pulling Allison back gently. “I smell blood,” he whispers. “Where?” I demand, voice soft. “What direction?” Allison questions at the same time. He's annoyed with us, I can tell. He'd never let us go alone but he'd rather we not go at all. But Allison and I aren't like that. We both tend to charge towards danger whereas Isaac tends to want to get a better plan. “I don’t know I’m not that good at this yet,” he replies and his entire body is tense. If he smells blood that means the sacrificial victim could be here. The Darach can't be that far ahead of us. If we can catch them in surprise we can get the upper hand. Allison can move quietly and Isaac is stronger and faster than us. All I need is a strong sleeping spell to knock them out. We could end this here. He moves his head around and I can see him sniffing. “I think it’s there,” he points towards the doorway far ahead of us and I take off in that direction, stepping as silent as I can. </p><p>“Emma! Emma wait!” He whisper shouts and tries to stop me. I spy Mr. Westover struggling against his bonds. He's one of my favorite teachers, I can't let him die. I sense the darkness and the Darach moves from behind him, making eye contact with me. It's here. How did I not sense it immediately? We should have moved immediately. I begin to sprint towards it holding a hand in front of me that blocks projectiles. But I doubt the Darach is carrying a gun or anything. They're more a slashing type. “Emma, Allison don’t!” I hear Isaac catch up with Allison and tackle her but I’m already through the door, too far ahead of him. He would never have been able to get to us both no matter how fast he is. “GET DOWN!” Another voice begins to shout and bullets ring around me. But my barrier protects my body from anything that would hit me. Who is shooting? The police? The Darach takes off with me in quick pursuit. It's wearing black billowing robes, and the only thing I can think is that it looks like a stereotypical dark wizard from a fantasy movie. I'm going to catch this son of a bitch. Then the killings will be done. Smoke begins to appear as I chase the monster. As I begin to murmur an incantation that dispels smoke something grabs me from behind. I manage to let out a scream in the struggle before my vision goes dark. </p><p>“Help him,” Mr. Argent shouts to Isaac and Allison and directs them at the man hanging from the ceiling. Gunshots are ringing out as Mr. Argent unloads his clips, but there is smoke suddenly. “That’s Mr. Westover,” Allison realizes. “It’s our history teacher.” “We were wrong," Allison curses. "It’s not guardians as in law enforcement it’s philosophers as in teachers.” A familiar high-pitched scream echoes around them. “EMMA!” Isaac shouts and dashes off with the Argents hot on his trail. There is some residual smoke as he runs through the rooms, scanning with his golden eyes. “Isaac wait!” Allison shouts after him. He stops abruptly and crouches on the ground. In front of a broken window lay Emma’s cell phone, amid some drops of fresh blood. It's too hard to tell if it's hers or the Darach's. “Oh my god,” Allison gasps when they reach Isaac’s side. She covers her mouth with her hand. “It took her,” he breathes out and he's clutching her phone. “The Darach took Emma.” “She was our best chance,” Allison whispers to her dad who embraces her. “Isaac, you can track her scent,” Mr. Argent tells him, voice stern. "We can still find her. They wouldn't have gotten far." Isaac stands up and raises his nose to the air, after a moment he shakes his head. “I can’t…I can’t. I don’t know what I’m doing.” “Then we need someone who can.” “We need to get to the recital,” Allison cuts in. “The Darach will strike there for the final teacher. Maybe we can then track it back to Emma from there." "Alright, you kids come with me," Mr. Argent waves them after him. "We’ll find her Isaac. I know we will. Emma's strong she won't let it harm her.” </p><p>“Get up!” Something splashes me and it hurts. It feels like liquid fire. I wake and my hands are tightly strapped behind me. When I move I instantly gag and find wire around my throat. I feel panic setting in and I look around. Where am I? What happened? I glance down and see there is mountain ash surrounding me, in a full circle. That means I can't move. I'm trapped. I appear to be in a rundown cellar that is dirty and covered with tree roots and spider webs. Normally I'd be able to feel the power from the dirt but I've got nothing. As my gaze flits through the room I spot my English teacher, Miss Blake. Could it really be her? “You,” I whisper in realization. “It’s been you this whole time. How could I not have known?” “Because you’re a foolish child,” she snaps at me. “Look at you, you’ve been given natures greatest gift and you throw it away with werewolves. You’ve never embraced true power.” “You’re evil. Why are you doing this?” “Revenge,” she spits. “After everything I’ve been through I deserve to have your power. After what Kali did to me, I will make her pay…though watching you hurt them was quite impressive. It’s a shame I couldn’t corrupt you.” So, it is all about revenge. Isaac was right. And I played right into her hand. “You’re killing innocent people because of Kali? How is that fair? They did nothing to you!” “I needed them for the greater good,” she smiles sweetly and I bite at her hand when she reaches towards me. </p><p>“I always wondered how I’d tip the scales in my favor after I finished the sacrifices. Then Derek talked about you constantly…” she laughs and I glare at her with as much menace as I can. “You were his favorite little witch. He was so proud of you for the training you did this summer and then you and his beta started falling in love.” I flinch and she grins evilly. How is this the same person who lectures about my favorite books to us? Why would she take me and tell me her evil plan? This isn't a James Bond movie. “Derek was so pleased about you and Isaac. He is quite handsome,” she winks at me. “And then he protected me from the alpha twins. You picked a good one.” “Why go after Derek?” “I needed information and he’s a good alpha, worthy of that title unlike the rest of them.” “Why did you take me?” She cocks her head to the side, looking very much like the venomous snake she is. How did I not know? Why didn't nature tell me what she was? All I have is questions. “Didn’t you already figure it out? You, my sweet little witch, will be my final sacrifice.” I stare at her completely dumbfounded. This cannot be happening. After everything I've been through, I can't simply be meant for a sacrifice. This entire time I've been looking for an answer...and it was me. “I mean not only are you a witch, but you’re basically a genius, you protect your friends, you can heal wounded, and a virgin to boot. You are the perfect sacrifice. Had I known about you in the beginning, I would have just killed you and been done with it. Though this will make me stronger than anyone. Nobody will stand in my way, especially not you.” “Nature will never let you do this,” I state plainly, but my voice wavers. Nature hasn't been normal since her first attack. Would they choose her over me? I simply cannot believe they would abandon me. I push down my panic, I have to try and keep calm. “It already has,” she replies sweetly. I can't believe I misjudged her. I thought she was a caring teacher. I wish Cora and Boyd had torn her apart. Derek must not know either, he'd never let her hurt me. I still trust that he and the others can find me. Isaac and the Argents will know what happened. They'll come and find me, they have to. “Now I have to attend the recital and tie up a loose end. You aren’t the only student of mine I’ll be killing.” She shoves a water bottle to my lips and forces me to drink. Inside is water mixed with mountain ash and I vomit in the inside of the circle as she leaves, gagging as she closes the cellar door.</p><p>I can hear the storm she creates above my head. Judging by the sound of it, it’s nasty and will be dangerous for anyone in Beacon Hills. I need to get out of here and stop it. I'm the only one with magic and my friends are counting on me. I can't stay here. I struggle against the bonds at my wrists but if I move too much the wire cuts into my throat. I can already feel blood drying along my collarbone. Angry tears are falling down my cheeks and I can’t help the frustrated scream that escapes my lips. There’s nothing I can do. With this much mountain ash in my system and around me I can’t even feel magic or nature. I kick the barrier till my leg aches. There is just no way past it. Why did nature let this happen? How could they betray me? I've always been protected by nature. “Brought you a friend,” Jennifer returns and dumps Sheriff Stilinski onto the ground. He’s unconscious and bleeding from a wound to the shoulder. Otherwise he looks okay and I can see he's breathing. At least he's alive. “What did you do to him?” I demand furiously. “Nothing yet,” she replies and ties him up like she did with me, just without the garrote. I guess I'm special for having that. “Now be a good dear and warn him what happens whenever he wakes up. If he tries to escape, I’ll kill his son.” “Don’t you go near Stiles,” I shout at her. She gives me a displeased look. “Now, I have to go to Derek and plead my case since your stupid little friends saw me." Hope surges through me. If Stiles and Scott know who she is then they'll come find us. And Derek will never ever help her. He's a good person. He will come and find me. I hope he rips out her throat first. "Though I suppose I won’t tell him you’ll be sacrificed no matter what I do.” She then disappears again, leaving me helpless once more. </p><p>After about an hour Mr. Stilinski groans. Thank god he's awake. I was getting worried with that wound. “Sheriff?” I whisper, wishing I could try to heal the wound on his shoulder. “Can you hear me?” He looks up at me and blinks a few times. I can see recognition in his eyes, he did see me so many times at his house this summer. “Emma?” “Are you okay?” He starts to glance around the root cellar. “What is this?” “I believe we’re at the center of magical energy,” I explain softly. “This is what Miss Blake has been doing.” “I’m going to get you out of here, Emma,” he suddenly pledges. “Don’t worry.” “You won’t be able to break free from that,” I tell him sadly. “Can you wiggle out of your bonds?” I shake my head sadly. “Even if I could I can’t leave the mountain ash ring.” I kick it again for good measure and pain spikes up my leg as if I'd kicked a wall. I really need to stop doing that, my muscles all ache. He looks at the dirt on the floor. “Stiles, he told me that you’re a…” “A witch,” I finish for him. “And a supernatural can’t break this boundary.” I drop my eyes. “She poisoned me with it. Even if I was free I can’t do magic right now.” “What does she want?” “Revenge,” I answer. “And I’m supposed to tell you if you try to escape, she’ll kill Stiles. I don't know how to stop her. I'm so sorry.” </p><p>Jennifer returns with Melissa McCall some hours later. The sheriff shouts at her but I fall silent and ponder her actions. That’s two parents…she’s tracking down the guardians. Parents and guardians mean the same thing. Once she sacrifices them…all that will be left is me. Terror strikes through me, straight to my heart. She's simply outplayed all of us. We were so busy with the Alphas it was too late to stop her. Maybe if we would have all been on the same page...now I'm going to die here. I'll never get to see my Uncle again. He's going to be devastated. I wish I could thank him for taking me in and loving me. I never would have made it through my mom and dad's deaths without him. I wish I could tell him how much I loved him and Chloe too. I resist crying once again. Melissa wakes up about a half hour after Jennifer leaves. I can hear her breathing growing rapid. There is sweat on her forehead, but it's very cold at night. “Hey,” the sheriff calls out gently. “You alright?” “Oh god, where are we?” She looks around and her eyes hit me and soften. “Oh, Emma. The Argents and Isaac have been searching for you. Can you get us out of here?” I shake my head. “She said she’s been poisoned,” the Sheriff supplies for me. “We’re at the center of all magical energy of Beacon Hills and I can’t do anything to get us out of here. It’s called a Nemeton and I had no idea it was here.” “Sweetheart,” Melissa tries to kick her leg toward the ring around me. But she's too far away to make a dent in the Mountain Ash. Jennifer must have thought about that. “Tell us everything you know.” After a moment of silence, I do. </p><p>“Emma, why didn’t you tell me?” The sheriff finally asks, voice gentle. “I didn’t want to scare you.” "You don't need to protect us," he replies, voice kind. It reminds me of my dad. That thought has a sob almost escapes my lips. I wish I had my dad with me. He would know what to do, he always did. He would be able to get us out of here I know it. At least when I die I'll get to be with them in the spirit world. That's the one light in this situation. We'll be together again. "We're supposed to protect you kids. You guys already do so much." “Scott and the others are going to get to us,” Melissa assures me. “Emma, honey. You’re not going to die and neither are we.” “They have less than 48 hours,” I tell them and watch more blood trickle off my neck. “Because once the lunar eclipse starts she’ll have more power than ever before….and the wolves will be totally powerless.” </p><p> </p><p>I fall asleep somehow and wake to someone gasping. “You okay over there?” Sheriff calls out. “Chris? It’s Chris, right?” I roll my head over to look, feeling the wire bite into my neck again. It probably just reopened the wound. I feel the hot trickle of blood again, confirming my suspicion. “Yeah,” the voice replies and he glances around. “Mr. Argent?” I question softly. “Emma? Are you here?” “I’m here,” I reply softly. There is some sunlight coming in from the ceiling, meaning I’ve been in here a very long time. My Uncle has probably wondered why I haven’t called him. He’s at Chloe’s cousins wedding in San Diego for the week. I'm almost glad he's not here or Jennifer might have tried to take him. At least he's safe from this. If nature could do anything for me it would be to keep him from harm. “Oh,” he starts to chuckle and glances around. “Is it just me, or has somebody been here before?” “Years ago,” he gruffly replies before struggling to reach for his boot. “Hate to disappoint you but we watched her take your ankle knife,” the Sheriff points out. Mr. Argent then shifts his body sideways. “And the knife that was in your sleeve,” Melissa adds. “And the switchblade in your other sleeve.” The doors to the cellar open up and Jennifer strides in. “And the taser in your jacket pocket,” she adds simply as she strides up to him purposefully. “Argent, the French word for silver.” She then wipes the wound on his head. Why does she care so much? “Interesting how truth becomes altered by legend. When it’s not actually the metal silver that kills werewolves, but the family. What’s the argent code again? We hunt those who hunt us? I hope you don’t mind if I borrow it for a little while. Since I’ve been hunted myself.” “Don’t pretend like we have the same cause,” he replies coolly. I assumed he would be able to keep his cool in any situation. “I don’t kill innocent people.” I need to break out of here. I can't let them all die. She wants to kill them and then me. “That’s why they call it a sacrifice,” she spits, probably annoyed she has to repeat her poisonous words. Nobody with a sane mind would ever believe her. She cannot think that she'll get away. with this, even if she kills us she won't win. “And I wish it worked another way.” </p><p>An idea pops into my head. It's the only one I've had and it might not even work. But now is the time for Hail Mary's. I have to at least try to do something. I don't need to hear nature to understand I'll die if I don't act. “No, you don’t,” I shout at her, voice rising above the others. “You love the power and you’d do anything to keep it. But sacrifices don’t always get accepted by the gods.” I stare her down with the most intimidating look I can muster. It's difficult bound against my will. “I can’t wait to see what they do to you for insulting them with your offering.” I can see I’m getting to her so I continue. I need to continue poking at her till she snaps. I think I know more about magic than she does since she's never been able to practice till now. “The Foster coven has been blessed by the gods for thousands of years. We were the first witches and we are their messengers. I may not have my magic but I can tell you exactly what they would want me to say…you are not worthy to look open their faces and the more power you steal the more anger you will bring upon yourself.” She punches me and I see stars from the blow. I taste blood in my mouth. All three parents cry out in anger and she hits me again, darkening my eye. I spit blood out of my mouth onto the floor. I glance at the line of Mountain Ash around me and find it split ever so slightly. She broke the barrier, thank god. “You don’t know anything,” she spits at me before closing us back in. “It worked,” I tell the parents. “She broke the line,” Mr. Argent realizes. “You are incredibly clever.” I shrug and rest my head against the wooden pole. My whole face hurts now but it was worth it. “How long till you can use magic again?” “It could be a long time,” I tell him sadly. “She forced me to drink mountain ash. But now we might have a chance for my magic to come back quicker.” </p><p>Chris starts struggling against his bonds again after the sun sets. I can feel paranoia set in to all of them. “I don’t want to kill your optimism or anything, but, you know, all of us have been trying to do the exact same thing for hours.” “You been tied up before?” “Many times,” he breathes out. “What, is that, uh part of being a werewolf hunter?” Chris glances up at Melissa who shrugs. “I tried to catch him up on as much as I could.” “Yeah I was starting to feel a little bit left out.” “You knew. I remember meeting you once before you became sheriff. You questioned me about a body. You knew something was up. You just weren’t ready to believe it.” “You’re right,” he reluctantly admits. “There was a night, eight years ago, the night my wife died. I was at the end of a shift, and a call came in. There had been a pile-up, and a young woman, she was a teenager…” he nods at me, “your age actually. She was trapped under an overturned car. We had to wait for the paramedics. We were never getting her out. But, I was able to hold her hand. She knew she was gonna die. I kept telling her not to give up, then I remember she suddenly gripped my hand so tightly I literally thought she was going to break my bones and she looked me in the eye and said if you wanna be with her, go, now…and I knew she was talking about my wife. But the other part of my brain told me that there is no way could possibly know about Claudia and so I stayed, I stayed until the paramedics pulled her out…until her heart stopped beating and they declared her dead. When I got to the hospital, I saw Stiles sitting in the waiting room with his head between his hands because he was with her when she died. But I wasn’t.” He finally looks back at Chris. “I wasn’t, because I didn’t believe.”  </p><p>Chris pulls something out of his pocket. “What is that?” Melissa questions. “Ultra-sonic emitter,” he explains. Maybe Derek and the others will hear and find us. “It’s a smaller version of what we use to corral werewolves, only they can hear it. Most of the time we use it to push them away. Let’s see if it works to attract them.” He presses the button and glances up at me, concern in his eyes. “Emma, how’s the magic?” I move my fingers, hoping to feel the usual warmth of my magic returning like usual. But all I got is the feel of the ropes grinding into the sensitive skin at my wrists. “Nothing yet,” I reply and shiver against the cold. I wish it was still summer. The temperature is dropping at night and I'm cold. My stomach is empty and constantly rumbling. “Sweetheart how long have you been here?” “Two days? I don't really know.” I answer with a frown. Everyone falls silent for a few minutes. We're going to die in here. I don't want to die. I don't want this responsibility anymore. I just want to go home. “Melissa?” I whisper, choking on my tears. “Yeah?” “I’m scared.” It's the first time I voiced those words. “Me too, honey. But it’ll be over soon. We'll be alright.” My shoulders shake as I sob silently. I’m exhausted, hungry, and I’ve never felt more hopeless. </p><p>“Is it still working?” Melissa asks the next night and I barely have the energy to life my head. My stomach has been growling for hours and my body hurts. “Yeah, but not for much longer.” I really thought that the emitter he turned on would lead them to us. They must not be able to hear it. Nobody is going to find us in this stupid cellar or they would have already. We're going to die here. “Anybody else feeling an unbearable itch that they can’t scratch,” she jokes. “Well, not before you said something,” the sheriff replies. “But now, yes I do.” “Is Emma asleep?” Melissa whispers to Mr. Argent. I hear him shift, probably looking at me. “Yes, she's finally asleep.” “I don’t want to scare her any more than she already is,” she whispers. “But, is that woman actually going to come down here and slash all our throats?” “Nah,” the sheriff replies. “She’ll come down and strangle us with a garrote like the one she has around Emma’s neck, and then she’ll slash our throats for good measure.” I jerk up when dirt begins to fall from the ceiling. “There’s a storm,” I mutter and my face hurts from where I was punched. It feels like it's swelling. “She’s calling it.” The thunder rattles every bone in my body. The rope around my neck suddenly gets smaller. Jennifer is preoccupied somewhere but is using magic to sacrifice me now. The eclipse must begin soon, she needs my death now or she won't have the power. “Melissa?” I whisper as they haven’t noticed it. I almost think about not saying anything. “What is it honey?” “I think she's doing it now.” All adults quickly look over as the rope begins to crush my throat. “Emma!” All of them begin to struggle against their bonds with more fervor. I start to choke and my legs dig into the dirt as I try to relieve the pressure but my vision starts to go fuzzy. </p><p>“I can hear them,” Isaac blurts holding his hand above his eyes to block the vicious wind. This storm is unreal. The wind has to be whipping around at eighty miles per hour. He can hear trees being uprooted not too far away. This must be part of the Darach's plan to try and keep them away. Somehow, he and Allison stay on their feet. He finally spots the massive tree stump that was described to him by Allison, Scott, and Stiles. “There!” He points so Allison knows which direction to go, she can't see quite as well as he can. They dash for the entrance, fighting the wind as it blows at them. Isaac struggles with the door and opens it enough for he and Allison to slip through before it slams closed behind them, still shuddering from the wind. “Dad!” Allison shouts when she spots him at the foot of the stairs. He's pale and frantic, a look Isaac has never seen on him. “Emma! Go to Emma!” He frantically shouts at them as he struggles against the pillar he's tied to. Isaac jumps down the remaining stairs and his eyes find Emma’s matted blonde hair. She’s slumped forward and not moving. “It’s choking her,” another voice calls out, coming from the Sheriff a few feet away. “She’s dying!” Isaac slices his claws through the garrote at her throat and she falls over into the dirt. He makes quick work of the binds at her wrists, but she's still not moving. “Issac is she breathing?” Allison is by his side instantly, pressing her head to Emma’s chest. "I- I don't know," he panics and Allison sits back up. “She's not breathing!” “Start CPR,” Melissa orders them. “Hurry! You can get her back! It’s only been a few moments.” Allison jumps into motion and tilts Emma’s head back. She breathes once into her mouth before moving to pump her hands on her chest. She silently counts what she's doing, clearly trying to remember exactly how her dad taught her this. She clears her mind, like she did when she stitched Scott's side. She needs to focus on Emma. “Cut them free,” she orders Isaac as she breathes for Emma again. A moment later, Melissa is then taking over for Allison, who draws a small black knife to start cutting the ropes binding her father. </p><p>I gasp for breath and sit up and am instantly gathered into Melissa McCall’s arms in an embrace. “There you go, breathe honey. It’s okay.” I suck air into my lungs greedily. They ache like I just ran for miles. “That a girl. You’re all right now. It's okay. Just breathe.” With my hands against the dirt I feel the power of the Nemeton, it's like it's vibrating, begging for release. It gained the power from my death, but since I came back…I think I can access it. I don't remember falling unconscious but the ringing in my ears tells me I must have visited the spirit world, if only for just a moment. “Emma,” Isaac kneels down on the ground and hugs me. I bury my face into his jacket, not at all caring that I'm probably getting blood on him. “Oh, thank god you’re okay,” he breathes out in relief. Dirt then starts to collapse in from the ceiling, bringing with it large chunks onto the ground. Isaac curls his body over mine, his hands over my face. “Hurry, we gotta get out of here,” he shouts when beams start to crack and more debris falls into the cellar. Jennifer must be doing this, making the storm worse to kill us. That means she needs power, she must be facing the Alpha's. We need to move before she succeeds. I get to my feet and I stumble but Melissa is beside me with her arm around my waist in flash. “Let’s go,” she shouts to the others and then the stairs collapse. “It’s blocked,” Mr. Argent shouts. “Isaac, do you see anything?” Isaac returns to my side and shakes his head. He finds my hand in the darkness and I cling to it. When more wooden supports start to crack and fall, Isaac shoves me into the Sheriff’s arms. Then he catches the beam, his eyes turning yellow. “Isaac!” I reach out to touch his face. “Emma, you have to get out of here,” he gasps and I see sweat trickling down his face. “I’m not leaving you!” I protest. He groans and adjusts his grip on the beam. It must be incredibly heavy. “I love you,” he tells me. "That's why you need to go now!" “I love you too,” I breathlessly reply and he cries out in pain, his eyes fading back to blue. </p><p>That’s when the spark of magic I normally feel is like a roaring flame surrounding my very being. Nature begins to speak to me and I feel the lunar eclipse start. I raise my hands and the ground shifts beneath our feet. I feel so much power I don’t even need a spell. Within a moment we’re back on solid ground. “Emma, you have your magic back!” Allison cries happily and her dad embraces her. Voices swirl around me ordering me to return balance to nature. I finally have them on my side again. They want me to stop Jennifer and to make her pay. It will be my pleasure. She will never hurt another person again. I turn to the rest of them, my eyes blazing white and everyone looks startled. It's almost like I can see myself from far away; mimicked by the spirits. “I have more than that,” I reply and snap my fingers, ending the storm above our heads. “Dad!” Stiles shouts and embraces his father as he runs into the clearing. He has a cut on his face. “Emma,” Isaac reaches for my hand. “We should get out of here.” “No,” I respond, my voice calm. I can feel the Nematon giving me it’s power and nature is telling me to end the Darach. The whispers are easy to understand for once. All of them are saying the same thing. They sound stronger and more female than every before. In fact it sounds like one voice echoing loudly in my ears. “Your eyes are glowing,” Stiles tells me, voice full of shock. “They’re white...Emma why are they white and glowing?” “I died down there,” I tell him coolly. “And now nature has allowed me to return to stop Jennifer.” “You’ll never make it in time,” he shouts. “Nature always has a way.” I pull at the air in front of me, which begins to glow bright white. “What are you doing?” “I’m going after her,” I reply before disappearing. </p><p>The spirits guide me through their realm, bowing to my power. I can feel them touch me as I pass, but I keep my eyes closed firmly. No mortal has entered their realm for a thousand years and according to the stories, she went crazy after what she saw. I was granted this power but I will not overstep what has been given to me. I will use it to stop Jennifer as they've ordered, but beyond that I don't want this. They stop and tell me to open another door and I step out into the abandoned distillery. Jennifer has dropped her persona and has let her true face out, she’s standing by Deucalion who is on the floor. Her face is horrifying. No wonder she's been concealing it. She screams when she spots me, her voice as corrupt as her actions. “Emma?” Scott gasps when he sees me. All the wolves are humans as the eclipse stripped their powers. Jennifer thought she won. She's very mistaken. “You were dead! I killed you!” She screams at me and I see darkness all around her. I wave away what remains of her storm like I would an annoying nat. “I told you the gods would reject your offering. They are punishing you by sending me back.” I push my hand out and she flies into the aluminum wall. “I have all your power,’ I taunt her. “The gods reject you and you will be punished for it forever.” She throws Mountain Ash out. Derek and Scott skid to a stop outside of it. “Like I told you Derek! Either you or the parents.” I know I cannot pass through the Mountain Ash. I look at the barrier and gauge for a new plan. “The parents are free,” I tell her blinking a few times so my eyes go back to normal. I felt weird with them like that anyway. I felt warmer and almost out of control. “Isaac and Allison found us and I stopped your pathetic storm.” “You cannot beat me!” She screams at me. “I already have,” I reply and Scott begins to push through the barrier. “You tried this before, Scott. I don’t remember you having much success.” She’s awfully confident for a woman who is about to lose her life…and spend whatever comes after it in eternal damnation. </p><p>I watch as Scott slowly breaks through her barrier. His true alpha status finally breaking free, it’s really amazing. I watch the cockiness fall from Jennifer's face and be replaced with fear. She must realize it's over. She gasps and backs up when Scott’s foot breaks through. Mere moments later the barrier collapses and she hits the ground, air rushing out of her lungs. “How did you do that?” “I’m an alpha now,” Scott replies, sounding proud of himself. He should be. True Alpha's are so rare and he is going to be a wonderful one. “Emma, do what you have to do.” “You threatened and killed natures representative, murdered dozens of people for your own selfishness, and now you must pay.” I hold a hand up, opening the door nature tells me too. It’s behind Jennifer and I can see the fires and smell the acid from here. I'm both amazed and terrified that I knew how to do that. A small butterfly rests on my shoulder and begins to whisper in my ear, telling me what to say. I don't question it and repeat it's words. I have a feeling this is way beyond me. “Julia Baccari, by the power vested in me by my patrons Athína, Ártemis, and Éktoras I banish you to hell where you will suffer endless torment as punishment. You will never know peace.” She tries to plead with me but I kick her into the hole and close it, finally ending the Darach for good. </p><p>I turn my attention on Deucalion, raising a hand that shakes the very building. I've never had such tremendous power. It's terrifying to use. I honestly don't like it. “Emma?” Derek calls out nervously. He and Scott stumble for balance as the pavement shifts. “You shall leave Beacon Hills and not return. You have been given a second chance by nature, fail to use it properly and I shall dispose of you just like I did with her.” He scrambles backwards as the lights flicker from the sheer power. “I won’t,” he quivers and I drop my hand. “Then get out.” He flees without even looking at Scott or Derek. “Emma, you…I mean…how?” I hug Scott and he returns it with a laugh. “I’m glad you’re okay.” “Me too,” he replies. “We all looked for you.” “I knew you would.” “Care to tell us about what just happened?” Derek rests a hand on my shoulder. “She completed my sacrifice which is how she got so powerful. Allison and your mom saved my life with CPR. When the eclipse started nature granted me access to all the Nematon’s power.” “How did you get here so fast, you appeared out of thin air.” “Nature told me to open up a portal through the spirit realm,” I tell him with an awkward smile. “That’s…scary.” “Totally,” I agree with him. “I don’t think I’ll ever do it again. I don't know if I could do it again. I kept my eyes shut the entire time.” “When you banished her…where did she go?” Derek asks as we make our way to his car. “I sent her to hell,” I answer truthfully. Thats the only place where she would get the punishment she deserved. “I don’t know how I did it…or if I could do it again. That butterfly told me what to say and do.” I look around for the creature. Scott and Derek both glance around the destroyed room. They look skeptical. I wonder f they even saw the butterfly or if it just revealed itself to me? But the butterfly is gone, nearly as quickly as it appeared. That's odd, I wonder what it was? “Let’s get the others.” Scott bumps my shoulders. “You look like shit.” “I spent the last nearly 72 hours in a hole in the ground, with no food, water, and a garotte around my neck. I’d like to see what you look like after that.” "I'd look awesome," Scott teases me and I appreciate the normalcy. </p><p>When Derek pulls up to the Nematon on my directions, Scott jumps out of the front seat and directly into his mom’s arms. She’s tearfully gripping him and whispering under her breath. Isaac appears in front of me and his arms lock around my waist. “You scared me to death disappearing like that.” “I’m sorry.” I cling to him, suddenly feeling the reality of everything that just happened to me. I've been tortured and held against my will by a psychotic killer for nearly three days. All I really want is my mom. I want her to be here to hug me and tell me it's all going to be okay. I choke back a sob. She's gone and can't comfort me ever again. I just want my mom. “What happened?” “Jennifer is dead,” I answer shortly. Melissa is suddenly pushing Isaac aside and touching my face. She's covered in dirt but I can tell she means all business. “Okay honey, we need to go to the hospital.” “I’m fine,” I reply automatically. “No, sweetie, you’re not. You were just held captive for three days and were nearly choked to death.” I hesitantly touch my throat and shudder. I'll never forget the way it felt to gasp for breath but be unable to do so. “Your Uncle is on his way back,” Stiles tells me. “I…I called him. I didn’t know what to do when all of our parents went missing.” The sound of being back with my Uncle brings tears to my eyes and I nod. I want familiarity and comfort. Jake can give me that. “Derek,” Melissa shouts and he snaps to attention. She is using a mom voice and everyone person here is listening. “I need you to take us to the hospital, downtown if mine is still closed.” Isaac helps me into the back of his car and I rest on his shoulder, barely able to keep my eyes open. The surge of power I felt is long gone. I feel a bit like a wilted flower.</p><p>When we arrive at the hospital, Melissa ignores the cops who wish to question her. She starts barking orders at the other hospital staff members like she owns the place. If I wasn't so exhausted I might have enjoyed it. Isaac picks me up in his arms when I start to stumble. The sheriff wards everyone off before allowing a doctor to look at his hastily cleaned up wound. Within moments I’m on a hospital bed being tended to by two nurses and a doctor. They’re taking readings and talking to one another but I can’t even recognize what they’re saying. I hear my uncle’s voice and my eyes open a little bit. “Jake?” “Oh my god, Emma!” I feel his hands on my face. Even though he was supposed to be on a vacation he's in a Doctor's coat with his stethoscope around his neck. I don't think he can treat me though. “Em, can you hear me?” “Yes,” I reply tiredly. “The doctors are going to help you and I’ll be in your room here when you wake up. I promise.” I believe him entirely. He isn't going to leave my side. “Okay.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I wake to arguing voices. My eyes crack open and I’m overwhelmed by the brightness coming in through the curtains. “Melissa?” I call out, though my voice is a hoarse whisper. “Emma, can you hear me?” I blink and my uncle’s face comes into focus. “Jake?” “Yeah I’m here. I told you I’d be with you when you woke up.” I lean my head back on my pillow and he pokes my cheek, making me laugh. “I’m going to grab the doctor,” he tells me with a smile. I'm so relieved to see him. I really thought I'd never be able to see him again. “Then I have to tell you something.” The doctor comes in moments after Jake leaves. He’s older with silver hair and kind eyes. “Hi Emma, how do you feel?” “Tired,” I answer. “But I feel better.” “You’ve been here a few days,” he tells me and checks the IV bag attached to my arm. “You were dangerously dehydrated and we cleaned up your cuts and bruises. The worst though was the bruising on your neck,” he continues and his fingers probe the tender skin at my throat. “I know the federal agents are going to want to talk to you but I’ll hold them off for now.” He smiles at me and I nod. “You’ll be fine in a few days but I want to keep you here for another night just to be sure.” “Okay, thank you.” He pats my hand. “I’ll send your uncle back in and then you can start taking visitors if you want. I believe there are a few friends of yours waiting.” </p><p>“Oh Emma! You’re finally awake!” That voice is so distinct I'd recognize it anywhere. “Grandma?” I blurt in shock. I haven't seen her since I visited this summer. My grandmother is standing in the doorway, dressed like she’s going on a runway show on a cruise ship. She even has a big hat. “I’ve been so worried about you,” she leans in and kisses both my cheeks and pats my head. “What are you doing here?” “When you went missing, your uncle called me just beside himself. Of course, I came out to check on my favorite granddaughter.” “Oh…mom,” Jake skids to a stop in the doorway. I see a look of displeasure on his face. That's not surprising. “I thought we agreed that I would talk to Emma before you came in.” He looks super stressed, though that's not surprising since grandma tends to bring that out in most people. “You took my granddaughter across the country. If I want to see her I will.” “Emma moved here as I’m working on my residency,” he replies tersely. “And because Will and Abby chose me as her guardian.” My grandma purses her lips and I can feel thick tension between them. That has been a very sore spot for the family. Grandma just assumed she would be my guardian, but my parents chose Jake. She disapproved since he has no magic and is only in his late 20's. But Jake was my rock when my parents were discovered dead. I don't think I'd be as okay without him. I love him so much. “Well according to those doctors this isn’t the first time she’s been in the hospital. I’m not sure you are up for being a parent yet. I think it would be best if I take Emma from here.” “I’m doing a better job than you ever did,” he replies heatedly. “How dare you?!” “Stop!” I cut them off and the lights flicker. I can feel the power from my anger, lying just for the right moment to boil over. That's new.</p><p>“Did you do that?” Grandma demands as she turns to look at me. I tuck my chin to my chest and keep quiet. I should have just let them duke it out. “Emma, you need to tell me exactly what happened to you.” “I don’t want to talk about it.” “Emma!” “I want to see my friends,” I tell my uncle, eyes pleading. "Uncle Jake please..." “No,” grandma cuts me off. “I can feel the power inside you, Emma. How did you get access to that?” I stare at her and relent under her firm gaze. She could always get the truth out of me. She's a trickster thats for sure. “Nature gave me the power of the Nematon,” I answer quietly. Her eyes widen and a small smile stretches across her lips. “A Nematon…here? And you can channel it’s power?” “I think so.” “That’s wonderful news for the coven! Oh, my talented little granddaughter. I must inform the others.” </p><p>When she leaves my uncle paces in front of my bed. “This is bad,” he repeats for the tenth time. “What does she want?” “She wants you back with the coven.” “I want to stay here. I don't want to go back. I want to be with you.” My voice is small and much whinier than I meant. His expression softens and I can see all the love he has for me in them. My Uncle always cared about me and not power or status like grandma. “I know, Em. That’s what I’m afraid of. But I will not let her take you away and I mean that.” He runs a hand over his tired face. “Alright, we can deal with this later. Your friends have been waiting to see you. I don’t think Isaac has left the hospital since he brought you in.” I prop myself up on the pillows. “Can they come in?” “I’ll distract my mother. They should leave before she returns, so make it quick.” “Do you really think she’d care?” He levels an annoyed look at me. “She always cares and you know how she feels about other species.” I can feel my heart swoop into my stomach. “It’ll be okay,” he assures me and checks the watch on his wrist. “I’ll go get them. Stay in bed,” he orders rather harshly. I was about to move so it was a good call. </p><p>Lydia is the first to enter my room. Her eyes widen in delight when she spots me. I see bruises around her throat that match mine. “Emma, how do you feel?” She hugs me lightly, like she's touching a porcelain doll. “Better now,” I reply as Scott and Stiles enter the room after her. “Hey badass,” Stiles squeezes my hand when they approach. “Scott told me you went full on terminator mode…awesome.” I can’t help the grin that spreads across my face. “It was…” I search for the right word. “Exhilarating.” “Any idea when you can go home?” Lydia questions and she braids my loose hair. “Doctor is sending me home tomorrow. I’ll probably be back at school in a few days.” I look at the empty doorway with a frown. The person I wanted to see the most isn't here. “Where’s Isaac?” “I saw him with Argents about a half hour ago.” I'm disappointed he isn't going to see me, but I'm glad the others are here. I'll take what I can get. “What did I miss? We only have a few minutes so catch me up,” I gesture quickly with my hand. “Why only a few minutes?” Lydia questions in dismay. “We’ve been waiting days for them to actually let us see you.” “My grandmother flew in,” I answer awkwardly. “So?” “She’s…um, well she…doesn’t like…” “Spit it out,” Stiles teases me. “She doesn’t like werewolves.” All three of their jaws drop open. “Your grandmother doesn’t like werewolves?” Stiles blurts and glances at Scott. “But you’re dating one,” Lydia points out slowly. “I'm aware.” I run a hand over my face and sigh. I can hear my uncle and grandma arguing down the hall. It's starting to get ugly. I should probably go break it up again before she curses him or he actually punches her. “You guys should go…and take Isaac with you while I deal with this family stuff. Tell him I’m sorry.”</p><p>“Chloe is with her family,” my uncle whispers as we walk into the front door the next afternoon. “I like her family better,” I mutter. Chloe's parents are the most kind and normal people you'll ever meet. “You and me both kiddo.” Inside the house is chaos. I can see designer bags on the ground, magic materials on the coffee table, and grandma shouting on the phone. She’s clearly made herself comfortable here. My uncle sighs in annoyance and I can’t blame him. He understands magic but has never been able to perform it. That’s why he went to med school, he wanted to be normal. His house is built for normalcy. Then he got landed with me and I threw his whole life upside down. He and grandma haven't gotten along since he was a teenager. She always treated him less because of his lack of magic and I hate it. My mom was her shining star and he never got any attention, simply because he couldn't perform magic. “Emma, there you are. I just called the other elders in the coven and they’ve agreed to a summit here.” “What?” I demand, forgetting to check my tone. “You can’t bring them here.” “Of course, I can. I’m regent of the coven.” “I don’t want them all coming here. They don't belong in Beacon Hills.” “It’s too late. They’re already on their way.” “You can’t just come here and uproot my life! The Nematon power isn’t yours and I won't let you have it.” “Check your attitude, young lady.” “No, you don’t get to tell me what to do.” I walk up the stairs, ignoring her shouts and slam the door of my bedroom closed. I collapse onto my bed; this is going to be a very long few days. I almost wish I was stuck under the Nematon still and that's saying something.</p><p>I return to school three days later, feeling more tired than I did before I left the hospital. Grandma has been exhausting and running me ragged despite doctors orders that I rest. She's been testing my powers. Uncle Jake has been arguing with her non-stop but I've just listened to her so I could make it easier on everyone. “Welcome back,” Stiles strolls up to me as I place books in my locker. “Thanks. I’m so glad that I’m here.” “You are crazy,” he tells me with an eyeroll. “You basically died and you’re glad to be back at school?” “It’s tense at home. Chloe is now staying in a hotel because my grandma is still here and I've been doing all sorts of training exercises for her. I'm exhausted.” “Why?” “She doesn’t like Chloe,” I answer thinly. “What? But she’s so awesome.” Stiles spent so much time at my place this summer that he adores Chloe and her cooking. Chloe also knows his dad well since she's an ADA. “I know, but my grandma is the most traditional witch you’ll ever meet.” “What does that have to do with Chloe?” “She’s human,” I answer softly. “Even though my uncle has no power, his children still could, but my grandma believes any non-witch union stains the line. So, she looks at Chloe like she's a stain and it makes me sick.” His jaw drops and I slam my locker closed. “That’s like…medieval thinking.” “I know, believe me. My entire life I've seen her get like this. She is so racist against other supernaturals. I've never understood.”  </p><p>“Hey M &amp; M, I’ve missed you,” a familiar voice greets softly from behind me. All the hairs on my neck stand up and I look at Stiles in shock. He’s looking above my head curiously and hasn't noticed my expression. I turn around and find Brandon smiling down at me. He looks stupidly handsome like normal. His dark hair is swept across his forehead and he's wearing a polo button-up. It looks like the same one he used to wear to events we were invited to. “What are you doing here?” My voice is as cold as wind in the dead of winter. “That’s no way to greet an old friend,” he tuts. “Why are you here?” “I still have an education to worry about,” he glances around with a frown. “Though how you get one here I don’t understand. You never should have left Mountain View Prep.” My fists are clenched at my side. I somehow keep them there. “I meant why are you in Beacon Hills?” “The summit,” he answers as if obvious. “Dad said we might relocate here…and I wanted to see you." He gazes at me with interest. "You look good.” Stiles looks between us with a raised eyebrow. Anger surges through me, bringing with it a rush of power but I force it away. “Well, don’t talk to me, don’t look at me, and don’t even think about me, you got that?” Brandon gives me a smirk that at one time would have melted my heart. “C’mon Em, don’t be like that.” He reaches out and I knock his hand away. “Don’t touch me!” “Hey, she asked you to leave her alone,” Scott appears in front of me, his voice cold. He obviously has picked up on my tone and rising heartbeat. His back is tense like he’s eyeing a threat. He's completely shielding me from Brandon. That must be the Alpha in him stepping up to protect me. “And who might you be?” “I’m Scott McCall and Emma is my friend. If she doesn’t like you than neither do I.” “Me either,” Stiles pipes up from behind me. “I see you’ve got yourself a little wolfpack,” Brandon teases. “I bet your grandmother would be thrilled about that.” I nudge Scott aside after nodding to him that I'm okay. I look up at Brandon with a glare. I don't care that he's a foot taller than me and looking down at me like an adult would a child. “What do you want?” “I want to catch up, hear about what you’ve been up to since you left. I have missed you, you know.” “Feeling isn’t mutual.” He lazily grins at me. “I’ll find you after school and call off your dog, would you?” </p><p>I watch him walk away, unsure of what to feel. “Who the hell was that?” Stiles blurts when I finally unclench my fists. I look up at him tiredly. Today just got a hell of a lot worse. I wanted school to be my escape. Now it's my worst nightmare. Beacon Hills was my home. How can I live here if everything I ran away from is following me? They simply cannot stay here. I'll never be at peace. “That was Brandon Clemonte…my ex-boyfriend.” “You dated that guy?” Scott questions in disgust. He's still looking down the hallway that Brandon disappeared down with a disgusted look. “He called me a dog.” His voice drops in disappointment. “That was kinda funny,” Stiles adds and I glare at him. "I mean it was not funny at all. How dare he call you a dog when you are so clearly the macho wolf of Beacon Hills. My bad." “I so did not need this today,” I whine and hit my head against my locker. “Let’s get you to class,” Stiles wraps an arm around my shoulders and steers me into history. "Maybe you can be distracted by homework." "Oh goody." "You said you were looking forward to school?" "Not like this." </p><p>“Hey, I haven’t seen you all day today,” Isaac stops me in the hallway. I hadn’t seen him since the day of the lunar eclipse and he looks super tired. I've missed him more than anyone else. Not that I would share that information. “I’m sorry,” I whisper to him. “My grandmother is in town and I don’t know if the others told you…” “That she doesn’t like werewolves?” He whispers and gives me a sly grin. At least he's not upset about it. I was worried that their beliefs would offend all of them. I mean, they're all supernaturals but not witches. My grandmother would look down on them. “Scott told me and it’s okay. I just missed you.” “I never got the chance to thank you for saving me that night and for bringing me to the hospital…” “You don’t have to thank me,” he replies and opens his locker. Inside is a mess of textbooks and binders. “I love you. We said that remember?” “Of course, I remember,” I breathe out and our eyes meet. “I love you too.” He touches my cheek with his thumb. We haven't touched since he carried me into the hospital, and at that point I was basically unconscious. “Now what’s this I hear about a stalker you have?” His tone is playful but I can see seriousness in his eyes. “Oh god," I whisper. I imagine the two of them meeting and it's ugly. "You’re going to just hate him.” “Who will I hate?” I look at him uncomfortably, rubbing the back of my neck. “My ex-boyfriend apparently transferred here for the time being.” Isaac looks into his locker with a blank expression. “And why am I going to hate him?” “Because he’s a pretentious douchebag who hates werewolves and is blackmailing me into hanging out with him now that school is over.” “I’ll come with you,” he offers and smiles at me in a mischievous way. That is certainly not a smile I can trust. “You can’t,” I tell him firmly. “I’m coming too,” Stiles pops up behind me. I don't even know where he came from. Normally I can hear him coming down the hall. “How could I call myself your best guy friend if I let you go all alone.” “Me too,” Scott appears form the other end of the hallway. "I don't like him." They nod to each other without speaking. They seem to have made a silent boy pact. There’s no way I can get them to disagree now. They're not usually all on the same page. Normally I have to push them to agree about anything. “My heroes,” I roll my eyes and exit the building, the three of them on my tail. </p><p>Brandon is waiting outside by the lacrosse stadium. “Well Brandon,” I wave my arms around. “I’m here and you get 5 minutes. What do you want?” “You brought an entourage.” “Hi again,” Stiles greets and holds out his hand. “I’m Stiles.” “Brandon,” he replies and doesn’t accept Stiles' hand. “And this time I see you brought two dogs.” Isaac steps forward before I can grab his arm, his eyes are nearly glowing. That would be bad for everyone here. “Well Emma told us you were a pretentious dick but I wanted to see for myself.” “Actually, she said douchebag to me,” Scott corrects with a grin. “Is this really who you hang out with, Em?” Brandon is looking between them in with a serious look of judgement. “Say what you have to Brandon. I don’t want to talk to you and you forced my hand.” “My dad told me you got yourself into a lot of trouble here.” He glances at Scott and Isaac who are suddenly at each of my sides. They're acting like bodyguards. It's a little ridiculous. “You can’t even handle a pack of werewolves?” “There’s a bit more to it than that…” I begin but he cuts me off. “Then again, you always were the worst at sparring when we practiced. You never wanted to hurt any of us.” “Just because I can doesn’t mean that I should,” I reply quietly. “Your ice spells were strong I’ll give you that.” “Not all of us had your talent,” I reply slowly and cross my arms over my chest. It makes me feel better knowing I could use my powers against him but I’m choosing not to. My dad always told me never to use my full strength in front of the coven. It was something he and mom were adamant about. I never understood why. That's why Brandon and the others think they're better than me. I've been holding back my whole life. I don't want to hold back anymore. “Then again, we had a lot of fire when we were together, didn’t we?” Isaac growls quietly beside me. “What do you want Brandon?” “I want us to be friends again,” he explains, his voice not cocky or sarcastic for the first time today. “We spent our entire childhood together and then you just left.” “My parents died!” I shout at him, so loud that Isaac and Scott both flinch beside me. “I left because my parents died, you jackass.” I shake away the stupid tears that are on my cheeks. “You know what you did that made me hate you,” I tell him, voice calm again. “Shut up and live with it.” I loop my arms with both Scott and Isaac’s. “Get me out of here.” “What did he do to make you hate him so much?” Scott questions as we return to the school. “I don’t want to talk about it.” “Give us the hot gossip,” Stiles teases me. “No,” I snap at him. “I said I don’t want to talk about it!” “Sheesh okay.” Isaac places his arm around my shoulder and shares a look with the others above my head. I can't imagine it was a happy one. “You want to get out of here, Emma?” “Yes, take me far far away from my problems...but have me home by 9 because I have a coven gathering I'm being forced to attend.” </p><p>After a wonderful evening with Isaac I return home, resigned for my day to be ruined. Isaac tried to convince me to blow it off, but I couldn't. It would be worse for me if I did. I wanted to spend the rest of the evening with him. We laughed and for a little while I forgot about all my troubles. “They’re waiting for you,” my uncle is seated on the couch, the TV is on but I doubt he was watching. He looks so different without Chloe next to him. I'm sure that's one reason why he's sad. He misses her. I collapse next to him and drop my backpack on the floor. “Do I have to?” “Pretty sure if we tried to run they’d find us. But I'll do it if you want to.” He grins at me and I laugh into the throw pillow. He pulls on my braid lightly. “Where’ve you been?” “Out with Isaac,” I tell him truthfully. I have no reason to lie to my uncle. He doesn't judge me or any of my friends. “I like that guy, even if my mother doesn’t. He really cares about you.” “We said I love you for the first time,” I tell him quietly. My uncle’s eyebrows go up. This is more Chloe territory but I want to tell him. “Really?” “Yeah, it was after he found me in the root cellar and he saved me from getting crushed by a massive wooden beam.” He lets out a long exhale. I haven't mentioned really anything about what happened while Jennifer had me trapped. I know Melissa told him what she knew and he's giving me space. He's a better guardian than I could have asked for. Being pressured to talk about what happened under there would make me feel anxious. “I’m happy for you, Emma. I really am.” “Thanks, I’m really happy with the group of friends I have…I got really lucky.” “Now, get your ass out before the stupid coven converges on my house.” I kiss his cheek and hurry off to get to the meeting. </p><p>The next morning, I get to school and have to force deep breathes before exiting my car. My grandmother can’t do this to me. She is a power hungry, life stealing, terror person. I won't let her destroy my life. She is messing with the wrong witch. “Are you okay?” Aiden leans by my locker when I slam it closed with as much force as I can. “What do you want?” “Lydia says I’m more indestructible than her and wants to know why you are shooting lightning bolts out of your eyes at everyone who looks at you.” I can tell he’s quoting directly from her. Shooting lightning bolts...perhaps I should've tried that. “I had a very bad night,” I tell him forcing myself to calm down. “I can hear your heart racing,” he points out. My annoyance flares at his tone. He doesn't know a thing about me. “And I can snap every bone in your body without raising a finger.” “I’ll just have her come talk to you.” He hustles away and a few moments later Lydia indeed appears at my side. “I think you scared my boyfriend.” “Lydia, I really am not in the mood.” “Emma, I am the smartest person you know and one of your best friends. Talk to me.” I concede instantly. I really was looking for someone to vent to. “Okay but away from wolf ears.” She smiles brightly and grabs my hand. </p><p>“My grandmother wants me to give up the Nematon power to her and the coven,” I confess as soon as we sit. “You died for that power,” Lydia whispers. “It should belong to you.” I touch the healing bruise at my throat. “That’s what I said and do you want to know what she wanted to do as a compromise? She wanted me to magically bind myself to my ex-boyfriend for all time so the coven would have the power.” “What did you say?” I give her a playful grin and she starts to laugh. “Oh boy, what did you do?” “I sort of lost my temper and buried them with tree roots.” “Creative,” she nods to me. I thought perhaps she would be horrified by my actions. I was a little horrified by it. I just got so angry...and nature responded. I didn't even really need a spell. I guess that might be the Nematon. I'm both impressed and frightened I was able to overpower all the coven leaders...and Brandon. Then again they always believed I was weak. “They got themselves out but that was when I marched home and told my uncle that I would no longer be speaking to my grandmother.” “I don’t blame you. She sounds terrible.” I rest my head against the cement and stare at the sky. Lydia led me to the roof where nobody would disturb us. I actually really like it. “Tell me something cheerful,” I mutter wistfully. “The sex with Aiden is so good.” I look over at her and giggle. “Thank you, Lydia.” My voice is full sarcasm so I can tease her. “Come on you’ve got a wolf boy too. You know how it is.” “Uh Lydia,” I whisper to her, flipping over on my stomach so I can face her. She's soaking in the sun and twirling her hair around one of her fingers. “I’m a virgin.” “What?!” She blurts and sits up. I know a blush must be across my cheeks. “Thanks for making me feel dumb about it.” “That’s not what I meant,” she quickly backtracks. “I just thought you and Isaac have already been dating for what…like three months?” “It’s a big deal to me.” “Then take your time. I know my first wasn’t amazing…actually I don’t know whose first really is,” she replies almost to herself and lays back down next to me. "You don't need to rush if you don't want to." “I think I’m ready though," I confess. I have thought about it lately. "I mean…I love Isaac. Isn't that what every girl wants?” “Then go for it girl! And make sure you tell me after it happens. I need deets.” “Okay, Lydia. I'll tell you I promise,” I reply with an eyeroll. </p><p>“Now can we talk about your ex-boyfriend?” Lydia blurts and sits up. Her dress is somehow not wrinkled at all, whereas my shirt is rumpled. How did she do that? I glance at the window I can see and find its another passing period. We've already skipped a whole class. You'd think we'd get in trouble. I've never skipped school without a supernatural reason. “Shouldn’t we get back to class?” “No,” she answers quickly. “I’m enjoying roof time…it seems normal and none of us have much time to be normal anymore.” This time has been fun, I actually feel like a teenage girl and not a witch with the world on her shoulders. “Okay…what do you want to know?” “First off, why is he here?” “Part of the coven,” I answer with a shrug. "He's basically shadowing his dad to take over as head of his family." “He’s really handsome.” I can't help but roll my eyes. “Not a question Lydia.” “I know but he’s like…wow. That dark hair and dreamy eyes. If I didn’t already have Aiden I’d be looking for him to take me into Coach’s office for a test run.” I look away from her, towards the parking lot. “Yeah well, he broke my heart.” “It wasn’t because you moved?” “No. I probably would have waited around forever for him. I was a stupid girl.” “What happened?” “Four days after my parents died he came over to talk to me…to distract me. I said no to sex and he told me I was selfish. When he asked again I repeated my answer and then he dumped me and slept with another witch from the coven Sadie, who I absolutely hated. All of this, just four days after my parents died. After my entire life was destroyed.” “Ugh pig.” I chuckle and she smiles. It feels good to talk about this someone. I've never told anyone else about what happened. Not even Jake or Chloe. I probably would have told my mom, but she was already gone. “But it turned out good right?” “Yeah, I was just telling my uncle how lucky I am to have met you guys.” “We’re lucky we met you too. We definitely needed a witch to add to our group of freaks.” She adds sarcastically and we both start to laugh. </p><p>“Emma, can I talk to you?” Brandon reaches for my arm when I pass by him later that afternoon. It's annoying how fast his dad got him in here. I bet Brandon wanted to come here and harass me. He probably volunteered. “Nope.” I keep going and Stiles nods his head at me. His eyes look a little tired though after the past few weeks we had I can’t blame him. The Darach’s murders were exceptionally exhausting on the town. After I gave my report to Scott’s dad who is a federal agent they wanted to question me further but my uncle cut them off way before they could, stating I was a minor and it was up to his discretion. I don’t really want to talk about what happened in the cellar, with anyone. He still hasn't asked. That was scary and I thought I was going to die. I don't want to relive it. Brandon is keeping pace beside me, with his stupid long legs it's easy for him. I purposefully keep my gaze away from him. I need to just focus on getting through the hallway. “I really have something I need to say to you.” “I actually need to meet my boyfriend,” I tell him, keeping up with my screw the coven mood that I’m in. What do I care if grandma knows about them. She is not my keeper and I don't have to do anything she says anymore. “Boy-boyfriend? You have a boyfriend?” “Yep.” “You didn’t say anything.” “Because I don’t like you.” “Emma…” I spy Isaac talking with Scott and Allison. “I really don’t know why you’re here,” I finally say to Brandon as I shake my head. “You don’t get to make me feel bad after what you did. You just don't.” Scott appears by my side, glowering at Brandon again. I guess he heard my conversation with him. He's been exceptionally protective suddenly. I do appreciate it though. It's hard standing up to the people you once cared about. “You can tell your dad, my grandmother, and all the others that I’m out. I don’t need a coven to make me strong anymore.” I smile at Scott. “I have a pack now,” I state proudly. </p><p>Scott flashes his eyes at Brandon, showing off the red. He hasn't had much of a chance to do that. I wonder if he's been looking forward to it. “Emma, has given you plenty of reasons to leave her alone. Next time I’ll make you.” Now that is quite the threat. Brandon nods and walks away, shoulders a little slumped. “What was that about?” Allison whispers to me. “I stood up for myself,” I tell her with a smile. “Can you quit a coven?” Isaac asks as all of us lean against the lockers as we watch the freshman rush by us. “I just did. And my Uncle told my grandma she has to be out by the time he and Chloe get home from work.” "That's awesome," Scott replies. I don't think anybody has ever stood up to my grandma like we just did. I'm so proud of Jake and I for doing so. Though I can't imagine the fit she's having at home. “But that still might take her hours so can I hang out with you guys?” “Yeah I need help with my physics homework anyway,” Isaac replies with a shrug. “Ah the only reason you tolerate me,” I tease him. “My brain.” I start to walk away and he’s following me. “Oh, I like much more than your brain, Emma. You know that.” “Is Mrs. McCall going to be home?” “No, I think she’s lead nurse tonight.” “Hmmm.” “I actually wanted to tell you something,” he starts when we get to my car. “What is it?” “Mrs. McCall was talking to me last night about it.” “Talking about what?” “She wants to adopt me so I can’t be shipped off to foster care in some other city.” “Isaac that’s wonderful.” He’s smiling a really bright smile. I don't think I've ever seen him look so happy. “I know I’m 17 and, in a few months, it doesn’t matter, but…she’s doing that because she cares about me. I can't remember the last time I had someone like that. After my mom died...and my brother was killed in action...my dad became so horrible. His punishments...." he trails off for a moment and I holds out my hand for him, which he accepts and laces our fingers together. "I didn't think it could get better. Now I actually have someone.”</p><p>We enter the McCall home which now has Mountain Ash spread around it. I can’t perform much magic inside but Deaton did it to protect the family and none of them are bothered by it. Despite not being able to use my connection to magic I still feel safe here. Isaac’s room here is pretty sparse as much of his belongings were sold or held by police when he was wanted for his dad’s murder. I should ask Chloe if he can get any of it back. As a lawyer she'll know what to do. He doesn’t talk about that very often. I understand as I don’t ever talk about my parents with anyone but Jake. It still hurts too much. “Hey Isaac?” He is setting his bag down and grabbing some textbooks. Despite universally knowing I was kidnapped and held against my will for three days by a serial killer none of my teachers are giving anyone a break on homework. You’d think when an English teacher being said serial killer would earn you a break…not here apparently. “Yeah?” “I wanted you to know something…if we hadn’t met I don’t think I would have been brave enough to stand up to my coven…I think I would have given into their demands.” He stops digging through his backpack and looks up at me. “What did they want?” “To bind me to Brandon.” He raises his eyebrows and I give a sheepish shrug. “What does that mean?” “It’s basically an arranged marriage,” I answer softly. “You’re right, your family is crazy,” he replies and I laugh. I'm glad he's taking this well. “I love that you make me a stronger person.” “You were always strong Emma.” “But I’m stronger with you.” “You are a shining light, Emma. You have made my life infinitely better.” With three steps I’m in his arms, kissing him with as much passion as I can. </p><p>“Isaac,” I whisper when we’re tangled on top of his bed. His hands are in my hair and his lips are on my neck. “Mmmm?” “Let’s have sex.” He pulls abruptly away and stares at me. I can see about a million things going through his mind. It's exciting and a little funny. “Wha…I mean….um….Emmaareyousure?” The last part he asks so fast that I can barely understand him. His face is paler than normal and I sit up against his pillows, pressing a quick kiss to his lips to reassure him. After talking with Lydia, I realized she was right. Why am I waiting? I love Isaac and I want to be with him. I want to give him my virginity because I'm ready to do so. “I’m positive, Isaac. I want this. Don’t you?” He immediately fumbles to take his shirt off. “Of course, I want this. Emma, not only are you the most beautiful girl to ever talk to me…but I love you.” “And because you’re a teenage boy?” He laughs and his entire smile lights up his face. “I think about it nonstop,” he agrees. When he looks at me again he is suddenly awkward. “That doesn’t bother you?” “No,” I get up on my knees and touch his face. “I’ve thought about it too. Which is why we should stop talking and just do it.” He nods eagerly as I lean in to kiss him. I’m ready to give myself to him completely. </p><p>“That was incredible,” Isaac says again. “Isaac,” I giggle. “That was three hours ago. Can we focus on our physics homework?” We’re still in his room, now fully dressed. I’m on his floor doing our worksheet. He hasn't been able to focus on our homework yet. “I totally understand why everyone talks about it now.” I tilt my head and look at him. Everyone talks about it? I mean girls whisper but not every conversation. “What do you mean?” “C’mon girls talk about it too.” “Sex?” “Yes.” “Of course, we do, but more in a romantic way,” I tell him with a shrug. “Except Lydia…she told me about her and Aiden today. It was...interesting.” “Are you going to tell her about us?” He has so much energy he’s practically bouncing around the walls. I almost wonder if he wants to do it again. “I’ll probably tell her it happened…why? You’re not planning to share it with the entire lacrosse team, are you?” “No way,” he fervently shakes his head. “I already don’t like the way some of those punks look at you.” I close my textbook and kiss him, lips hard on his. “I love you.” He softens and brushes my blonde hair aside. “I love you too.” “Now do your homework before I find a better study buddy.” “You wouldn’t,” he gasps and stares at me. “Lydia is much better at creating solvable equations than you are.” “I’m sure she is,” he agrees with a laugh. "But you wouldn't replace me. I refuse to believe it. I'm the funniest member of the group." "No you're not." He stares at me slack jawed. I kiss him again. "You're definitely the cutest. Better?" "I'm wounded. But I'll accept it for now." </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s now been several weeks since my coven packed their bags and went back to North Carolina. I’ve never been happier to see them go. My grandma was so mad when I wouldn't even say goodbye to her. But she should be ashamed of herself. It will take a lot of time to forgive her for what she wanted to do to me. Now, everything has gone back to normal and I’m delighted. There are no terrifying dreams keeping me up at night or ancient spells for me to decipher. I’ve been enjoying being a normal teenage girl that does her homework and spends all her free time with her boyfriend. Isaac and I are attached at the hip, literally. If I wasn’t the one dating him I’d probably find it dull and stereotypical. I’ve been able to continuously access a small portion of the Nematon’s power and don’t need quite as many spells. I still study magical theory at night to become a better witch, but the amount of power I have access to has me relaxing a bit on my practicing. Though I still am running cross country, I have been lax at working out on my own too. I'm just enjoying peace and having fun.</p><p>“Emma, can I talk to you?” Stiles finds me in the parking lot one morning. It's a little chilly this morning, I'm glad I grabbed a sweater. “Of course,” I answer with a smile. I tug distractedly on my overall shorts. “What’s up?” “I’ve…well I’ve been having a lot of trouble sleeping and with nightmares.” I do see he’s quite pale and the bags underneath his eyes look much more pronounced than usual. Insomnia can be brutal, especially for teenagers. “Everybody gets nightmares, Stiles…” “Do they dream about the location of sacrificial murder magic?” My eyes dart around to the passing students, wondering if they heard him blurt that. Now that is abnormal. “How long has it been going on?” “Since, well you know...that night.” I don’t know much about the sacrifices the three of them made to find us under the Nematon. Without it, I know we’d all be dead and Jennifer would still be here wielding the Nematon’s power. Any kind of sacrificial magic is potent and dangerous. Maybe I should talk to Deaton about the side effects and how to approach them. I should also see if Allison and Scott are feeling off at all. I make a mental note to work on that. If all three of them are off then something is up, otherwise it could be nothing. “That was a very stressful night,” I tell him gently. “Deaton told me there would be…side effects to what happened.” “Do you think it means something?” “I’ll start looking into it. I have a book on dream magic I can study.” “Thanks Emma.” “You bet. Try with mundane methods for now and if I come up with something…magical, I’ll let you know.” </p><p>“Emma, you need to come with us now,” Lydia grabs my hand and drags me away from my classroom. Allison is next to her, but she's suspiciously quiet. “What’s going on?” I question in mild entertainment. I expect Lydia has some elaborate plan for us to go shopping and skip school. “Allison is seeing things,” Lydia barks and I can see Stiles and Scott huddled together whispering outside in the courtyard. Well, this is not what I expected. “How did you know?” I hear Scott question nervously. “Because it’s happening to all three of you,” Lydia points to each one. “Emma, what do you think?” “It has to be what Deaton described….” I can see all of them look not like themselves at all. How did I not notice them struggling? I've been so wrapped up in myself that I've ignored and failed my friends. “I already promised Stiles I’d do the research.” “How long will it take?” Scott whispers. “I don’t know, this is new territory. I’m not exactly well educated on sacrificial spells.” I place a finger to my lips, pondering what could be causing these hallucinations. But I don't know, I simply need more information. “Start logging the times that you have these hallucinations,” I start mapping something out in one of my notebooks to show as an example. “Write out what you see so I can start maybe narrowing things out.” “Like what?” Allison questions as she holds her arms tight to her body. “I don’t want to say,” I mutter, as the idea I do have is not pleasant at all for them. “Just tell us, Emma. It can't possibly get worse.” “A fear demon could potentially do some of what Stiles described,” I answer in a whisper. “What the fuck is a fear demon?” Stiles harshly questions. I knew I should have kept my mouth shut. “They’re ancient creatures that prey upon fear. That’s why I need you to write out descriptions of your dreams. The demon would take the same form in each of them.” “You really think this is the cause?” Scott questions after looking around. “No,” I answer gently. Fear demons are so rare that they're only mentioned in old witch diaries. I don't know anyone that has ever seen one. “But it’s a place for me to start. If I can narrow it down, it'll be easier.” </p><p>“Glad I’m not the crazy one anymore,” Lydia announces proudly as we reenter the school. She twirls around in her skirt. I'm glad she's at least feeling better. She's had it tough for a long time but now she has her identity. How did I not guess she was a banshee? It all makes sense now. That's why she always found the bodies. “We’re not crazy,” Allison defends. “Hallucinating? Sleep Paralysis? Yeah…you guys are fine.” “We did die and come back to life,” Scott glances at Stiles and Allison worriedly. “That’s gotta have some side effects, right?” “Emma died and came back to life too,” Lydia points out before glancing at me. “Have you had any problems?” I shake my head awkwardly when all of them look at me. “Witches are different,” I reassure them. I wish Lydia would have a little more of a delicate manner with this. They must be scared of what's happening to them. These three never knew anything about the supernatural world till only a year or so ago. This is deep stuff. “I’m not the first one to be resurrected.” “Freaky.” “Thanks.” The bell rings and I exhale. “We keep an eye on each other while Emma works it out.” Stiles explains with stress behind his tone and then starts to walk away. “And Lydia stop enjoying this so much.” </p><p>In history class I take my usual seat. Instead of a usual substitute, a new teacher in a suit stands at the board. I cock my head when he smiles at us. He seems nice enough I think as I appraise him silently. Our last new teacher tried to murder me, hope this one is better. I suppose I should watch him carefully. It seems Beacon Hills has a way with the supernatural showing up mysteriously. I mean even I did. I had no idea this place had any connection to the supernatural when I first came to live with my uncle. Yet I ended up right in the center of it all. “Good morning everyone,” he greets kindly. “My name is Mr. Yukimura. I’ll be taking over for your previous history teacher. My family and I moved here three weeks ago. I’m sure, by now, you all know my daughter, Kira. Or you may not since she’s never mentioned anyone from school…or brought home a friend for that matter.” There is a loud thud and in the back of the classroom and everyone turns around. The girl in the back row with long black hair is laying face down on her desk. I feel horribly embarrassed for that poor girl. I can imagine my dad would've done something like that though if he would have been my teacher. “Either way,” he continues cheerfully. “There she is.” “Holy awkward,” I whisper to Stiles who shakes his head. The lecture starts and I begin to copy down my meticulous notes as usual. </p><p>My phone rings in the next class and I’m utterly mortified. How did I not turn it off? Everyone turns to stare at me as I fumble to pull it out of my backpack. Isaac is seated next to me and mouths ‘who is it?’ but I don't answer. “Miss Foster?” The teacher stops lecture and calls out my name in surprise. I see Stiles’ name on my caller ID and I know he would only call during a class for an emergency. “I’m sorry Mr. Hansen,” I apologize profusely. I come up with a lie on the spot. I've always been good at that. “It’s the federal agent who has been investigating my case. I have to take it.” Isaac watches me rush out of the room without waiting to be excused. “Stiles?” “Scott is transforming in the history classroom,” he whisper shouts through the line. “He's what?!” Stiles' voice is shaky and I know werewolves can be scary if they are out of control. Scott could kill him without meaning to. I need to hurry and intervene before something even worse happens. “You need to come quick…he’s losing control and I need help.” I sprint up the stairs through the empty hallway before finding the right door. Scott is on the ground and his hands are covered in blood. Stiles is crouching down near him with concern written all over his face. “Hey,” I kneel beside them and both boys are sweaty. They look like they just ran a marathon. “What the hell happened?” “This isn’t just in our heads, Emma. It’s real.” I grab a towel from a cabinet and wipe the blood from Scott’s hands. It's a large amount of blood, meaning he dug his claws into his palms. He must have used his pain to focus. “It’s not just nightmares…I’m having dreams where I have to literally scream myself awake and sometimes I’m not even sure if I’m actually ever waking up.” “What do you mean?” Scott asks first and lets me clean the floor around him. “You know how you can tell if you’re dreaming? You can’t read in dreams and more and more the last few days…I’ve been having trouble reading. It’s like I can’t see the words or put the letters in order.” “Like even now?” Stiles stands up and glances at the board. “I can’t read a thing.” </p><p>My hand covers my mouth. This is far worse than I thought. I don't know if even a fear demon could do this to them. I need to take this one person at a time. “Okay Scott…can you control it?”  He stares up at me with doubt. There is real fear in his eyes. I need to take that away from him. “Then I’m going to bind you,” I tell him softly. “What if I need…” I sigh, with our lives he may need access to the wolf side of himself. You never know when something will come up. But I can only do that if I’m with him. “Guess I’m your new shadow,” I tell him with a small smile. “What do you mean?” “I can bind and unbind you easily, but we have to be near each other.” “So, like at school?” “As long as we’re both in the building it’s fine you can just text me.” I look up at Stiles but he’s still staring at the posters on the wall, trying to read them. I have no idea how to help him with that. That's a whole other project. “What about after school?” “Guess I’ll be crashing on your couch,” I tease him. “What about Isaac?” “If my uncle is going to say yes it has to be a couch,” I tell him as I blush furiously. “Okay.” I hold a hand out and bind the wolf side of him to me. “What about me?” Stiles whispers next to me and I squeeze his arm. “Not an instant fix,” I reply. “But I’ll figure something out I promise.” “Okay.” “Thanks Emma.” “I’m going to head back to class. Let me know if something else happens.” I return to my seat after apologizing to the teacher, but he merely nods. How can you say no to a previously kidnapped student? I should be able to get away with just about anything at this place. “Why can I smell blood on you?” Isaac whispers to me, brow furrowed. I rub my hands on my lap and look at my palms. They appear to be clean. “Because Scott just lost control and clawed himself.” Isaac glances at our teacher who is droning on and on, before his eyes meet mine again. “What’s going on?” “That’s the real problem,” I reply worriedly. “I have no idea.” </p><p>When school gets out Isaac meets me at my locker. “What do we need to do?” “Can you keep an eye on Allison for me?” He raises his eyebrow and looks unimpressed. I am asking him to stalk our friends. But it's for a good cause. “She has been…less open about her symptoms and I can’t be more than so many feet from Scott.” He lets out a long breath and looks over at Lydia and Allison who are whispering. “We can’t switch?” I kiss his cheek lightly. “I might be the only things keeping Scott from wolfing out and murdering our entire school and...well you don’t have any magic.” “Okay I’ll follow them,” he assures me. I can tell he isn't exactly pleased with his job. I'm grateful he's going to be helping though. It's assuring to know that there will be multiple eyes on this. “Let me know if anything weird happens because Scott and Stiles are already a mess.” "I can do that, Em." “Alright, i’ll see you later.” He pauses mid turn and cocks his head to the side when he looks back at me. “You will? I didn't know we had plans.” I rub the back of my neck self-consciously. “This is going to sound weird but I’m going to sleep on your couch.” He coughs suddenly. This is weird. What girlfriend stays over at her boyfriends and sleeps on the couch. “And that is because?” “My house is too far away for the unbinding spell.” “Oh…I see.” His tone is odd and it makes me uncomfortable. “Is that going to be weird for you?” “No,” he answers quickly. “I mean…we’ve never spent the whole night together…” “That’s why couch,” I shrug in a painfully weird way. “So, my girlfriend is sleeping over at my house to keep an eye on my best friend.” “Basically.” “I wish we were normal,” he breathes out. “I do too sometimes.” Lydia and Allison close their lockers and start to leave. “Duty calls.” He kisses me once before following them. I know he'll do a good job and report back to me what happens.</p><p>After stopping at home to grab things and explaining I’d be staying at the McCall house, I receive a thirty-minute lecture. If I was a normal high school student it would make sense. Sleeping over at your boyfriends house is a big no-no. It was awkward having Scott listen to the lecture that's for sure. But my uncle trusts me and when I grabbed a bag full of candles and a few spell books he wished us well. Magic is usually an exception to almost all the rules. I guess I'm lucky in that sense. At Scott’s house we start by doing homework. Now that he’s bound he’s totally at ease. “Well hello Emma,” Mrs. McCall greets me. “Hi.” “What brings you over today?” Scott subtly shakes his head, he doesn’t want her knowing the truth. I don't like lying to her but this is his business. He'll tell her when he needs to. I wouldn't want to be ratted out. “I’m using your boys as magical experiments,” I lie easily and Scott exhales with relief. “You’re doing what?” “It’s dream magic.” I tap a spell book on the table. “Isaac and Scott volunteered to let me use them as guinea pigs.” She has the most skeptical yet motherly expression I’ve ever seen. “What?” “Mom do you really want to know?” Scott cuts in. I can see her jaw tighten and she stares at us. “No,” she finally answers. “But I don’t know how much I like a girlfriend sleeping over.” My cheeks flame and Scott chuckles behind me. I throw my pencil at him and it nails him in the forehead. "Ow!" “No funny business,” I assure her. “I’ll be monitoring dream activity.” “Alright, who am I to say no to the town witch.” She looks between us even though we have homework scattered between us. “Where is Isaac?” “He’ll be here soon,” Scott answers and she trudges off. “Thank you.” “You’re welcome.” </p><p>Isaac comes home several hours later. He looks troubled but kisses me lightly in greeting. “Hey.” “Hi,” I reply softly. “How was it?” “I saved Lydia’s life.” “What?” Scott demands and Isaac shuts Scott’s door. “They were working on archery and Allison sucks now by the way…” So, whatever is happening to her is affecting her hand eye coordination skills. I write that down in my notebook under her name. All of their symptoms are different. Why would they not have the same symptoms if it's all caused by their sacrifice? That doesn't make sense to me. “She began walking off and shouting then suddenly she fires an arrow at Lydia and nearly takes her head off.” “Is she okay?” “I caught it,” he answers, sounding very impressed with himself. “But barely.” “Right at her head?” Scott asks, bewildered. “Almost right through it,” Isaac clarifies. “And she keeps saying the same thing, that she keeps seeing her aunt.” Scott sinks onto his bed, looking as miserable as ever. “Whatever is happening to you guys is getting worse. If Emma wouldn’t have sent me after them to watch, Lydia would be dead.” “Guys?” Mrs. McCall shouts up the stairs. “Dinner!” “We’ll talk more later,” I tell them and we put on cheerful moods for her. No need to worry her I guess. This is all supernatural and the adults can't help any of us with these problems. It usually is me.</p><p>“Are you not actually going to sleep?” Isaac whispers to me. He's sitting on the couch next to me with an iPad on his lap. I flip through more pages in my spell book. My eyes are starting to hurt from the small latin words. “Probably not.” Scott on the other hand is asleep on the floor. He hasn’t moved for quite a while. I feel nothing that would prove my fear theory right. According to my notes I would feel the demon as it’s foul and many witches in the past had compared it to knowing something is watching you. This has to be something different. “Emma, you can’t wear yourself out.” “Isaac, three of our friends are deteriorating before our eyes. Allison almost killed her best friend today. Stiles isn't sure when he's awake or dreaming. And Scott almost wolfed out at school.” “You won’t figure it out in one night.” “But I’m their best chance,” I reply, near tears. “You’re taking on all the stress, Em. We’ve been down this road before.” “It’s my job as the witch to answer these questions and to help them.” I hit my fist on the book, sending dust into the air. “But I don’t know anything!” He wraps his arm around my shoulders and I lean into his embrace. </p><p>“How can I help them if I don’t know the problem?” He falls silent and I resist punching my spell book again. “You need to research the ritual they did,” Isaac suddenly exclaims. “If you start at the root maybe you can identify where it went wrong.” “And find the solution.” I beam at him. “That’s a great idea. Thank you Isaac.” “That’s what I’m here for,” he replies with a smile. I glance at a still sleeping Scott. “My initial thought was fear demon.” I point to a terrifying illustration in a book. “Tell me it’s not that.” “I wish that it was,” I reply sadly. “Why on any earth would you want that thing to be here? Invading our friends minds?” “Because I know how to get rid of it. All it would take was me entering the mind space and fighting it and that is easy now that I have all the spells. Fear demons are relatively small on the demon spectrum.” “You scare me sometimes,” he whispers and I lean in to kiss him slowly. His lips move against mine and I can momentarily forget what I’m worried about when I’m in his arms. “You don’t have to be scared. Magic is very straight lined. You have black magic which is bad and you have non-black magic which is good.” “That does seem straight forward.” “Exactly. Easy peasy.” “What about your terminator mode?” “No clue. I still have never seen any hint at someone being able to…” I remember tearing a whole in reality and kicking Jennifer through it. I could see the fire and smell something…acrid. “Send someone to hell like that.” He yawns and I rest my head against his shoulder. “You should get some sleep,” I whisper. “I’m just going to observe tonight I think.” “Okay, but come get me if you need something.” “I will.” </p><p>“Emma, honey wake up.” My head snaps up and I groan from the pain in my neck. Mrs. McCall is crouching beside me, her eyes as kind as always. “It’s almost time for you kids to all leave for school.” I rub my eyes and yawn. I hadn’t realized I feel asleep. I glance over but Scott is gone from where he was last I looked. “Breakfast is on the table for you guys,” Melissa shouts up the stairs before grabbing her keys. She’s already in her scrubs so she must have morning duty today. I clean up my spell books and stack them in a neat pile on the coffee table. I curse under my breath when I see it’s already 7:15. I don't have like any time now. How did I fall asleep last night? I was observing and reading from the book of dreams. I don't even remember dozing off. Thankfully there is a spare bathroom for me to use and I take a shower. I dress in the clothing I packed for school so I don’t wear the same thing as yesterday.  That would be rumors waiting to be spread. I braid my wet hair tightly and Scott appears in the doorway. “You ready to go?” “No, not yet.” He shoves a poptart in my face to eat before he and Isaac usher me out the door. They're practically pushing me. Isaac has my backpack and Scott takes the driver’s seat to my car. “What are you doing?” “If we don’t go now we’re going to be late,” he shrugs and I sit in my own passenger seat as Isaac takes the back. “You figure anything out?” Scott asks me as we pull into my parking spot. “No,” I answer in the midst of a yawn. </p><p>At lunch I’m leaning on my hand looking through another book for answers. The entire table is waiting for me to find an answer. I'm also tired enough to fall asleep during each of my classes. “Okay, so what happens to a person with a near death experience and is coming out of it seeing things?” Scott questions. “And is unable to tell what’s real or not?” Stiles adds and I see his hands nervously twisting in his lap. “And is being haunted by demonic visions of their dead relatives?” Allison points out and stabs her pencil down into her notebook. “They’re all locked up because they’re insane,” Isaac tells them cheerfully. “Ha! Can you at least try to be helpful, please?” “For half my childhood I was locked in a freezer so being helpful is kind of a new thing for me.” “Hey dude, are you still milking that?” “No, I’m going to keep milking it…” “Stop it!” I shout at them and there is a massive crack of thunder that has some girl scream. Scott’s head snaps up from where he was leaning in his arms to stare at me and I gape back, completely surprised by that sound. “Em,” Isaac leans in to whisper. “Did you just do that?” “I don’t know,” I whisper and look at my hands, wondering how I could let something like that slip. I haven't lost control like that for years. Then again, at the hospital when grandma and Jake were arguing... It must be that Nematon, it's all too new and I don't have anyone to help me adjust. “Well we only have one super powered witch at this table,” Lydia points out slowly. "Who else could it be?" “Hi,” the new girl approaches our table. “Sorry. I couldn’t help but overhearing what you guys were talking about.” Lydia glances at me and I can’t help but tense. We were talking about my witch powers. “At least before that weird thunder thing,” she laughs awkwardly and my shoulders relax. “Anyways, I think I might know what you’re talking about. There’s a Tibetan word for it. It’s called ‘Bardo’. It literally means in-between state,” she explains and just then something clicks in my head. “The state between life and death.” “And what do they call you?” “Kira,” Scott answers as I scan my book looking for the familiar word. “She’s in our history class.” “Oh!” I shout excitedly and grab my spell book. “I have to go to the library.” I kiss Isaac quickly and hurry off, leaving them staring behind me as I go. </p><p>I meet Scott and Stiles at the animal clinic after cross country practice. All the lights are off in the building which I’ve learned to understand as that means it is supernatural guidance hours. I enter through the main door and they are talking in the back like normal. That's the place for late night powwows. “Hey, you disappeared all day,” Scott greets me. “I think I figured it out. Kira, gave me an idea. Bardo is the spirit realm, it has to be.” “Deaton told us that a door to our minds is open,” Stiles cuts in. “But he has no idea how to fix it.” “I might,” I answer and slam the oldest book I own on the table. “Look here.” Deaton joins me in glancing at the barely eligible pages. This book has been around for centuries. It's practically ancient and it's always dusty. “Emma, are you sure?” “If I can enter each of their minds I’ll be able to ‘quote on quote’ close the door.” “But what if you’re not alone in there?” “Not alone…what the hell do you mean not alone?” Stiles suddenly shouts, frustration evident in his tone. “Having an open door into your mind like that isn’t good,” Deaton tells them. “You need to close the door and do it as soon as possible.” “Emma can you do it for us?” Scott asks me, tugging on the sleeves of his shirt. I look at the spell and the requirements and exhale nervously. It's complex and very dangerous. If my friends were not at risk I wouldn't even consider it. “It will take me a few weeks to prepare.” “Try and close it on your own,” Deaton places his hand on my shoulder. “If you can do that then Emma won’t need to perform this spell. It would be very dangerous for her to do so on her own.” </p><p>I follow the boys out the door just as the sheriff pulls up. “Dad, what are you doing here?” The sheriff looks grim. “I’m here because I could use some help…. actually,” he points to Scott. “Your help.” “Why me?” “Because eight years ago, almost an entire family died in a car accident. One of the bodies, a young girl named Malia, was never found. There’s enough evidence to have me thinking that a werewolf could have caused the accident, and then dragged her body away.” I hug my book to my chest. Even thinking that a werewolf could kill a family and then drag a child away from the accident is sickening. Though there are bad seeds everywhere, wolves are definitely no exception. That's why my grandma is so against them. There have been horrible packs back in North Carolina. “If you could somehow get a lock on her scent, if you could somehow help me find her body, it might provide the missing clue.” I glance at Scott who has sweat on his temples. The sheriff has no idea that Scott can’t use his wolf abilities right now since I have him bound. “But, what if it was a werewolf,” Stiles asks him. “Well, there’s someone out there who murdered an entire family. Someone who still needs to be caught.” “We can help,” Scott offers with a nod. “I want to help.” </p><p>As soon as the Sheriff leaves Scott takes my arm. “You need to unbind me.” “Scott, are you sure?” “I’m sure. I need to help him with this.” Stiles claps him on the back. “Thanks man, I know my dad really appreciates it.” “I’ll just come with you tomorrow,” I tell them. “Actually, get some sleep tonight,” Scott replies. “You look like a zombie.” “Ouch,” I touch my chest in offense. “That’s the thanks I get for helping you guys. So rude.” He musses up my hair and Stiles laughs. It almost begins to feel like last summer when the only issues we had was Scott complaining about Allison and myself tracking Erica and Boyd. My heart sinks a little bit. Both of them are gone and so is Derek. It will never be the same. “Alright Emma, I’ll meet you at home. See ya Stiles.” “Later man.” “Let me know if you have more nightmares,” I squeeze his hand in reassurance. We’ll figure it out.” “Goodnight Emma.” </p><p>The next morning the Sheriff has us follow him up to a house on an acreage. He goes inside to cause a distraction. It does not look well taken care of, though I suppose that is to be expected. Mr. Tate lost his entire family under weird/magical circumstances. Stiles and I follow Scott as he creeps towards the back door of the house. I unlock the door with a wave of my hand. Stiles reaches for the knob and we all cringe as the door squeaks. After a second, he presses the door open so we can step inside and he just as quickly closes the door. We do not want to get caught. Stiles begins handing stuffed animals to Scott to sniff. I let myself giggle silently because it is a sight to behold. I almost wish I could take a picture of it. But best not have any evidence we broke into a house. “All I’m getting is some animal smell,” he whispers at me. “What kind of animal?” “Dog,” Scott answers simply and not a moment later, we find ourselves with a growling Rottweiler blocking the doorway. “Hi puppy,” Stiles greets nervously from behind us. “Get rid of it,” he hisses at Scott. “Me?” “Yes, you. Glow your eyes at it or something.” I kneel down and hold my hand out to the puppy. I exhale and let warm welcoming magic spill from my fingertips. The puppy instantly moves forward and licks my cheek. “Who is a good dog?” I praise in a whisper. I see his name on his tag on the collar. “Apollo, what a good boy you are. Such a nice puppy.” “How did you do that?” Stiles asks me. “I’m good with animals,” I answer easily and Apollo continues to lick my chin. “Go find your dad,” I tell him softly and he runs away. Stiles starts to hand Scott more items to sniff. “All I’m getting is that dog.” We hear shouting and Stiles looks towards the door. “We should go,” I whisper, feeling suddenly very aware we are breaking and entering. </p><p>We get back to Stiles Jeep and the Sheriff meets us. “I’m sorry,” Scott apologizes. “If it hadn’t been so long ago I might’ve been able to do it.” “It’s okay,” he offers. “It was a long shot. In fact I think it was a pretty terrible idea. I think I just ripped a wound open in that poor man. I never should have brought you guys here. I’ll see you at home.” He gets into his car and leaves us behind. “Aren’t there a lot of cases that go unsolved?” “Yeah,” Stiles answers quietly. “I think this was one he just felt like he could solve now.” “Why now?” I ask softly, glancing around. A familiar butterfly flutters around us and I watch it with interest. This house is really removed from the street. I bet this guy has a lot of land. “Well, he wants to be able to solve one more while he’s still sheriff.” “What do you mean, ‘still sheriff’?” Stiles sighs and I lose track of the butterfly. “Because your dad is trying to get him removed.” I see anger begin to burn in Scott’s eyes. That's the maddest I think I've ever seen him. Stiles glances at me out of the corner of his eye. “Emma,” Scott turns to me his expression suddenly calm. “You and Isaac can go out tonight. I need to talk to Rafael.” “What about…?” “I’ll be fine,” he cuts me off. “Unbind me.” I nod silently and remove the spell I had placed on him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Have you heard from Derek?” I ask Scott the next morning at school. “No,” he answers gruffly. “And I’ve been texting him for days.” I bite my lip, thinking back to the dream I had last night. “Why," he questions suspiciously. "Have you?” “No, but I had a nightmare last night and he was in trouble.” “You told Allison that you don’t have that ability.” I tiredly meet his eyes. “I don’t think I do. But Scott…this dream was so realistic. I could smell the sweat on him.” “That’s gross,” Stiles blurts from behind me. Scott ignores him. “Did you get a sense of where he was?” “No. I couldn't really see anything else. But I just got a weird feeling.” “Then we just wait for him to call us back. He’s with Cora I’m sure.” I lean against his locker with my books held tight to my chest. There are students milling about waiting for the bell to ring. “Dude, I’m so tired and last night I think I pulled a muscle,” Stiles complains. “Last night?” “We went to find the site of the accident and got way more than we bargained for.” I pinch Stiles’ arm hard and he wiggles away from me with a gasp. “Isaac and I watched a movie with Chloe, why didn’t you call us you idiotic dumb-asses?” “Ouch!” “Don’t be a baby.” “Emma, I know you can bind a wolf…but can you force them back to their human side?” I stare at Scott, unsure of what he means with his question. “What do you mean?” “What he means is that the coyote, well I think it’s actually Malia Tate.” I take the statement in. It’s not the weirdest thing I’ve heard. If that’s true then she’s been in her animal form for eight years. That's a long time never to revert back. “No,” I answer quietly. “I have no control of a full shift like that. I don’t know what brings it on but that’s not something my magic can affect. At least that I know of.” “Damnit. How can we help her?” “We make sure she doesn’t get shot,” Scott answers when the bell rings and we make our way towards first period, all the while whispering about this new issue. </p><p>Our history class does not go well. Scott has a very awkward conversation with the new girl, Kira. It appears she did internet research on Bardo. Not that some stuffy historical record could help answer our questions. It was nice of her to offer help and clearly she's looking for friends, but our group probably isn't the one to choose. We all have connections to the supernatural. Stiles is then volunteered to read aloud for the class and he looks utterly terrified. “Everyone participates in my class, Mr. Stilinski,” the teacher teases. I begin to feel alarmed when Stiles starts gripping the wooden podium. His face is as white as the T-shirt he’s wearing and he looks to be in pain. “Scott,” I whisper urgently, getting his attention from what he was reading. Stiles looks drunk and both Scott and I stand at the same time. “Stiles, you okay?” He’s breathing grows really heavy and I loop my arm around his waist. “We should take him to the nurses’ office,” Scott tells the teacher who looks troubled. Though he surely didn't intend to cause harm. As soon as we're out of the classroom Scott gestures for us to enter the boy’s bathroom. “Hey Stiles, Is this a panic attack?” He grabs the sink for support and begins to murmur. “This is a dream. It’s a dream. It’s all a dream. This is just a dream.” “No.” My voice is firm and confident. “This is real, Stiles. Scott and I are here with you. We're at school in the boys bathroom.” “Look at me, man. You’re here…you’re with me.” Stiles breathing is erratic. He's going to get even worse. “What do we do?” Scott whispers quietly. “Count your fingers. You have extra fingers in dreams.” Scott holds up both of his hands. “How many do I have? Look at me and we can count them together.” </p><p>As soon as they count them Stiles' breathing slows and he sinks onto the bathroom floor. He buries his face in his hands. “What the hell is happening to me?” “We’ll figure it out,” Scott whispers to him. “You’re going to be okay,” I assure him softly. “Am I? Look at us! You can’t transform, Allison is being haunted by her dead aunt, and I’m straight up losing my mind.” He starts to shake his head. “We can’t do this…we can’t help Malia. We can’t help anyone.” “You already did,” I tell both boys, my hands finding their shoulders and gripping tightly. “You’re suffering all this because you helped save your parents and I from under the Nematon. And all of us owe you our lives. We would be dead if you hadn't done what you did.” Scott pats my hand in silent thanks. “We can always keep trying,” he tells Stiles. I take Stiles' hand in mine and squeeze reassuringly. Scott stands up abruptly. “Do you hear that?” Stiles and I look at each other. I'm guessing he doesn't hear anything either. “No,” we answer at the same time. “Stay here,” he suddenly orders us and runs out of the bathroom. </p><p>A fire alarm starts to sound and I help Stiles back to his feet. That means we need to get out of here. Last thing we need is to be stuck in a burning school. My phone pings with a text message when we join others outside. “Scott says Malia is here,” I whisper and we turn back around to reenter the building, without a second thought. “How does a coyote get into a building like this in the middle of the day?” He mutters as people rush out the doors. “She’s also human. That means she can think still.” “Fair point.” “Hey,” he skids to a stop. “There’s my dad.” We jog up to him and he looks stressed as usual. “Hey guys,” he greets us without being surprised. Though we always seem to be in the middle of situations, especially at school. “A couple of students said they saw it running across the fields and back into the woods. Thank god nobody got hurt.” “What happens if she does hurt someone?” He sighs and I already know the answer. They would start to aim to kill. “Most likely they’ll have to put it down.” “Put her down!? Dad, try not to forget there’s a girl in there, one that you’ll be killing.” A whisper tickles my ears. “Nobody will be killing her,” I tell them firmly. “We need to protect her.” “Dad,” Stiles snaps. “You’re not back to not believing, are you?” “I believe there are a lot of things I don’t understand yet.” There are tons of cops and animal control people in the hallways, I remind myself to bring my voice down. “But that doesn’t mean that anything suddenly imaginable is possible. Now, are you 100% sure that this is a girl and not an animal?” “Yes,” Stiles and I answer at the same time. “Sheriff, nature just told me I need to make sure Malia remains unharmed. That means I have to do whatever it takes to protect her.” “What does that mean?” “Nature isn’t always peaceful,” I answer with the whispers that have begun to grow beside me. Something in the spirit realm is fiercely protecting this little girl. Now it makes sense how she survived for eight years if something on the other side was watching over her. I spy Scott at the end of the hallway, waiting for us. “Alright, let’s get this figured out,” the Sheriff reluctantly agrees. “Come on.” He leads Stiles away. </p><p>“Allison is getting a tranq gun,” Scott tells me as soon as the hallway is deserted. He doesn’t seem to be feeling his wolf side at all since I stopped binding him last night. That’s good progress. Hopefully that means his door is closed. If any of them can do it themselves it would be huge. “I texted my boss and he’s getting the tranquilizer for us to use. We just need to find her.” “There you guys are,” Isaac appears in the doorway and meets us, his backpack his slung over his shoulder. “What’s going on?” Scott explains the situation quickly to him. “What can I do?” “Meet us at the animal clinic. We need to find Malia before they send hunters out. They'll kill her.” “I’ll go look for a tracking spell that might be of use,” I tell him eagerly. “Good idea. I’ll go talk to Stiles.” “I’ll come with you, Emma,” Isaac offers. “To read spells?” I tease him and he places an arm around my shoulders. “For the glorious company,” he corrects. I step onto my tip-toes and kiss him.</p><p>Isaac shoulders open the door to the animal clinic. “I’m sure they are in the back.” “I know, they usually are.” He stops in the lobby. “Last time I was in here they were in the ice tubs and you were gone.” I take his hand that was hanging at his side. “A coyote won’t get the best of us…we’re going to save Malia and Isaac I'm not going anywhere.” “She’s got an odd group of heroes,” he teases when we enter the back room. “I take offense to that,” Stiles calls him out. “We are clearly a super hero team.” “And what are your powers?” Isaac tosses back, making Stiles glower. “Well you’re just a less cool version of Scott!” “Boys, boys,” I cut them off. “We all know that I would be the heavy hitter on our team, now can we please focus?” “Yes mom,” Stiles says with an eye roll and if I was any closer I’d cuff him on the head. He's such a dork sometimes. Deaton enters the room and Scott stuffs his phone back in his pocket. “Xylazine, it’s a tranquilizer for horses.” He sets three small bottles on the table. “For a werecoyote, expect it to work in seconds. I only have three. So,” he looks around at us and I feel that he’s appraising us. “Whoever is shooting needs to be a damn good shot.” “Allison’s a perfect shot,” Scott tells him. “She used to be,” Isaac corrects him. “She can do it,” Scott stubbornly disagrees with Isaac. “If we manage to find the thing.” “Okay, what is the point of him?” Stiles points at Isaac. “Seriously, I mean what’s his purpose? Aside from the persistent negativity and the scarf?” I cover my face with my hands and inwardly groan. “What’s up with the scarf anyway it’s 65 degrees out.” “Look maybe I’m asking a question no one here wants to ask.” “Isaac…” He holds up his hand to stop me. “How do we turn a coyote back into a girl, when she hasn’t been a girl for eight years?” “I can do it,” Scott says softly. “You can?” Stiles questions in surprise. If it's news to him I don't know what to believe. “You remember the night that Peter trapped us in the school? In the gym he was able to make me turn using just his voice. Deucalion did the same thing in the distillery.” “This is a werecoyote, Scott. Who knows if it will even work if you can find someone to teach you.” “That’s why you called Derek first.” “Yeah, I could try it on my own.” </p><p>“If Allison can’t take the shot I can keep Malia unconscious just like I did with Jackson,” I volunteer quickly. "That's a good backup plan," Isaac agrees. I glance at Scott searching his expression for confidence. “And Scott you’re an Alpha which means you have control over others not of the same status.” “Right now, I’m too scared to even change into a werewolf,” he admits. “We need a real alpha.” Stiles rubs his face and Scott glances at him, clearly offended. Though I get his point. If Derek was here I'd choose him, even though he's not an alpha anymore. “You know what I mean. An alpha who can do alpha things. An alpha who can get it going. You know, get it…” “Up?” Isaac interjects and I stifle a giggle. “Great," Scott groans. "I’m an alpha with performance issues.” “Is there anyone else besides Derek who could help?” “I wouldn’t trust Peter,” Isaac tells us instantly. “Maybe the twins?” Stiles offers. “They’re not alphas anymore," Deaton interjects. "After what Jennifer did, almost killing them? It broke that part of them.” “Yeah, but what if they know how to do it?” </p><p>When Scott and Stiles leave to meet Lydia with the twins, I set my book on the counter after I flip to the right page. I'd been waiting to show Deaton what I'd found. “What’s this?” Deaton questions. “If they can’t close their doors…I can do it for them.” Isaac abruptly stands from the chair he was seated in. “Emma you didn’t tell me you found something.” “You can’t understand it,” I whisper. “The spell is in both Greek and Latin. It's incredibly hard to translate. It took me awhile and I'm fluent.” I press my finger into the page and Deaton leans in, whispering under his breath. Once he’s finished he steps away and he has the same expression I did when I found it. A little bit amazement and mostly fear. “That is the most complex magic I’ve ever seen.” “I know.” “It normally requires sacrifice.” “With the Nematon I wouldn’t need to sacrifice anything.” “Emma, it’s black magic.” “You told me black magic was bad,” Isaac cuts in with a glare at me. “It’s the only way to help them,” I rationalize. I need to help them close those doors. It's simply not an option to let them keep going as they have. “Emma,” Deaton’s tone is firm and I bring my eyes back to his. “Nature could abandon you if you do this.” “I know,” I whisper as tears begin stinging in my eyes. “But isn’t it a risk I have to take? You and I both know some of the possibilities that could happen if a door to the mind is left open.” Deaton's expression falls. I know he understands the consequences. He hasn't said them aloud because he doesn't want to think that any of them could actually happen. Neither of us want to scare the others anymore than they already are. “You can’t do this,” Isaac slams the book closed. “I won’t let you.” “It’s not your decision.” “Emma!” “Deaton, I’m going to start preparing this spell. If they are still struggling at this time next week I’m doing it.” "I understand."</p><p>The next morning Stiles picks me up as we prepare to find Malia. I can tell he's still tired. He just has not been sleeping. Lydia and I exit the car as soon as he screeches to a stop. Isaac exits Allison’s car and I can feel his eyes burning on the back of my neck, but I don’t turn. We haven't spoken since the clinic yesterday. We clearly have some things to talk about but now isn’t the time. Right now Malia is relying on us to save her. The breeze rustles the tree branches and I soak in the calming spirit of nature. My stomach swoops violently. If I do that spell I risk losing that feeling forever. I shake the thought away. Nature wants me here and thats what I need to focus on. All of us gather at the entrance to the trail. “Anyone else think we might be doing more harm than good?” Lydia offers and kicks her boot into the dirt. “We’re trying to keep a father from killing his own daughter,” Scott tells us, voice positive. “Actually, we’re trying to keep a guy from killing a coyote, who is actually his daughter, who we don’t know how to change from a coyote back to his daughter.” “And again, with the not helping,” Stiles calls out to Isaac in annoyance. This time I don't intervene. Scott turns to Allison, ignoring their banter. “Did you bring it?” Allison opens her trunk and produces a tranq gun, though she looks incredibly nervous holding it. </p><p>Birds begin to scatter and I can sense their fear. Scott and Isaac both jump to attention and turn towards the trees. “Somethings wrong,” I murmur and seek to comfort the frightened animals with a wave of warm magic. Scott gets on his motorcycle and Isaac chases after him, with Allison in short pursuit. “Wait!” Stiles shouts after them. “I gotta call my dad,” Stiles digs through his hoodie pocket. I feel a tug pushing me further into the woods. Nature wants to me to go bring back the peace to the woods. I begin to follow the trail it is leaving me. The breeze pushes me in every direction it wants me to go. I hear a crack of a gunshot and pick up my pace. I’m very glad I wore athletic shoes instead of sandals today. There are pawprints in the mud on the ground and they are fresh, maybe made in the last few minutes. I must be close to Malia. Nature wants me to get to her right away. That means there is extreme danger in these woods for her. “Show me where to go,” I whisper and the leaves stir at my feet. A pain filled scream breaks my concentration and I turn around, forgetting the leaves. Whatever that was I need to get there as soon as I can. It had to have been one of us. If someone is hurt I need to be there. Now I stumble through the roots as nature disagrees with my decision not to follow their lead. Branches start to cut at my arms and appear before my path. Sometimes I forget how much of a bitch nature can be when it doesn’t get its way. Scott and I slam into each other, forcing me to land backwards onto the ground. My head spins and I see stars. Scott growls and gets back up after only a second. “Sorry Emma!” He shouts and keeps running. A few minutes later I can hear his howl and it shakes the trees. I'm glad he's figured out his abilities. Maybe he has gotten control of himself so I won't have to bind him again. I am so going to feel that collision tomorrow. Why couldn’t the gods have granted me stupid super hearing so I could have avoided that? </p><p>“Emma, are you okay?” Allison is suddenly in front of me with the rifle strapped to her back. She grabs my hands and pulls me to my feet. The pain I feel is white hot but I bite back my groan. “I lost a battle with a running werewolf,” I joke lightly before cringing again. “Ow,” I gasp. That seems to have sealed the deal for her and she becomes all business. She actually starts to look a lot like her dad. “Okay come on. Isaac’s waiting for us over here. Then we can take a look.” “Are you hurt?” Isaac asks just as we get close. “I’m good,” I reply before wincing and holding my side. “Ow.” “That doesn’t sound good. Let me see.” I lift up my shirt and both he and Allison grimace. Isaac’s fingers reach out and gently touch my skin. “How bad is it?” My teeth are clenched together. I glance down and frown when I see Isaac’s pants. They are torn and he has blood all over him. “Isaac, you’re bleeding.” He lets out a laugh in disbelief and Allison looks at him in shock. “Typical. You are clearly hurt and yet all you notice is my leg.” “Well…” “Em, I’m fine. I can heal unlike you.” “She’s in pain,” Allison murmurs and she's looking directly at me. “I can see it in her eyes. Look," she points at my face. "They are dilated.” “Emma?” Isaac questions, voice soft. I relent instantly. “It hurts. Like, a lot. Like really a lot.” “Okay let’s get you some help.” “Take me to Deaton,” I recommend. “The last thing I need is another trip to the hospital and my grandma coming back.” Isaac puts my arm around his shoulders and we limp to Allison’s car. “What about the others?” She whispers as Isaac settles me in the backseat. “Scott did it. Let’s just get back to the clinic. We can catch up with them later.” </p><p>Deaton meets us at the back door. “Well how did it go?” “It worked,” Allison tells him with a smile. “Stiles just texted me. Malia is human again. Now the Sheriff is taking over.” “That’s wonderful news. What brings you back?” “Me,” I tell him as Isaac helps me struggle out of the backseat. “Want to be my doctor?” After an agonizing moment of lifting myself up on the examination table, Deaton starts to look at me. “What happened?” “Scott and I ran into each other.” “You didn’t know he was coming?” “Obviously I would have stopped if I knew.” He turns to Allison and Isaac. “Would you be so kind as to give us some privacy?” I roll my eyes in annoyance. “Doc, Isaac is my boyfriend and I really could care less if Allison sees me take my shirt off.” He holds his hands up in surrender and the others stifle their laughter. It’s difficult and the pain is sharp when I move to take my dirty tee off. Deaton pokes and prods and I bite my lip to contain whatever sound I was going to make. It probably would have been awful. “It appears that you have a few bruised ribs, Miss Foster.” “What can you do?” “I don’t need to do anything,” Deaton replies and slides my book back to me. “Forgive me, but after you left I looked through your spell book and that one there,” he taps a page a few times with his finger. “Is all that you need.” I look over the spell. It’s so small I hadn’t even noticed it before. “Could I…” “Way ahead of you, dear.” He hands me a cup of water. “What is it?” Allison questions. “Witches can’t heal like werewolves but can speed the process along at least for smaller injuries…major ones are different though, of course. There is no way to help the big ones.” “Sana vulnera,” I whisper and the water glows bright before changing to an off-white hue. My fingers nervously grip the cup and I pour some of it over my side, watching as the bruise is wiped away. I bring the rest to my mouth and drink it and the pain evaporates. “That’s…amazing.” “I had no idea. How did you find this spell?” “A friend of mine once told me that sometimes the right spell only comes to you in a time of need.” “It’s gone…just like that?” Isaac asks me, his eyes wide. “I’m good as new.” </p><p>“I think I closed my door,” Allison suddenly tells us. “I no longer feel what I did before. I feel more myself then I have in weeks.” “That’s great news!” Deaton praises. I exhale in relief. One down…two to go. “I need to pick up Lydia,” Allison continues. “I’ll see you guys later.” “Bye.” “See ya.” “I don’t want to do the spell unless I absolutely have to,” I suddenly blurt. Isaac’s head snaps up and he starts to smile. I love that he's so concerned over it. I really don't deserve him sometimes. “You changed your mind?” “Nature can be a real son of a bitch but if I take that away…I take away a part of myself. I’ve always heard their whispers and helped when I needed to do so. Magic makes me feel close to my parents and I don’t want to give that up. It makes me…me.” He embraces me and I press my face against his chest. He really did not want me to perform that spell. “If Allison closed her door, there is a chance the boys will be able to follow her lead,” Deaton explains with a proud smile. “I agree with Isaac. You shouldn’t risk yourself like that Emma. You are part of Scott’s pack and I know he wouldn’t want that for you.” “You wanna get out of here?” “Absolutely,” I reply with a smile. “I’m hungry. Can we get hamburgers?” “Sometimes you eat more than I do and I’m a teenage boy and a werewolf.” “Are you saying you don’t want hamburgers?” I ask with raised eyebrows and he quickly shakes his head. “No, I’m hungry too.” “Then let’s go. Come on we can go back to my house Chloe and Jake went to the beach for the weekend.” “Oh yeah?” There is a devilish gleam in Isaac’s eyes. “Yep. Want to stay over and keep me company?” </p><p>My eyes suddenly snap open and I sit up in bed. “Emma?” Isaac grumbles next to me. My heart is thundering in my ears, but all I can hear was the last voice in my dream. The voice that sounded just like my dad. “Hey,” he gently touches my back and soon sits up and the sheets tangle around his waist. “What’s wrong? Bad dream?” “I need to get to the Nematon,” I suddenly blurt and kick off the covers. “It’s 4 in the morning. Let’s just go back to…oh you’re already putting shoes on.” He sounds resigned and soon I hear him find his clothing. “I’m coming with you. Can you tell me why we’re going though?” “Something feels…. off.” “Off like evil?” I can see his alarmed look even in the dark. “I don’t think so. It doesn’t feel dark.” “Was it in your dream?” He’s following me down the stairs and I scoop up my car keys. “I received a warning in my dream.” “What kind of warning?” “That the worst is yet to come,” I answer slowly. He curses under his breath. “What does that even mean?” “I don’t know. But that’s why I want to take a look around.” </p><p>When we arrive at the Nematon, all is quiet. Isaac is turning his head side to side, listening for anyone else but the cool breeze tells me we’re alone. “I don’t understand,” I whisper and touch the wooden base, feeling power stir at my fingertips. It feels relaxed though. “Anything?” “No,” I answer shortly. “Why give me a warning when there is nothing here?” I kick the ground angrily. Isaac glances up at the crescent moon. “Maybe it hasn’t happened yet.” “Prepare,” I mutter. “What’s that?” “Something I heard in my dream…it's well it's something my dad used to say to me. Prepare for the worst as it is yet to come.” I glance around the area again, but all seems calm. “Isaac, something is coming…and I think the spirits are frightened.” His hand finds mine and I cling to it. If something is frightening the spirits, how are we supposed to do anything about it? Normally they guide me in how to handle things. “Let’s go back. Maybe we can talk to the others about it, see what they have to say.” With a last glance at the Nematon, he leads me back to the car so we can go back to my place.</p><p>Nothing comes of the warning I received. I was on edge for the first few days, but now I begin to think I cooked it all up in my imagination. Everything has actually been quiet with the town. Scott and Stiles both believe they closed their doors and are no longer struggling. Scott has full control of his werewolf side and Stiles can read with ease. He explains that he's back to reading true crime novels way too late into the night. It's a blessing that they are all okay now. “So, this is like your holiday, right?” Lydia takes a seat next to me. I see she’s wearing a candy corn sweater with a black bow in her hair. “What...Halloween?” “It’s about the spirits being closer to us right?” I can't help but roll my eyes. “That’s silly nonsense.” “So, there are no spirits who will walk among us?” “The spirit realm is parallel to ours. But only witches can access it and we can do it any time of year. Spirits can cross but it's very rare and hard to do so.” She lets out a long breath. “That’s a relief.” “In fact,” I continue heatedly. “I don’t appreciate Halloween. The way people view witches is just offensive.” She looks over at me with a laugh. “You’re right you don’t have green skin, or warts, or a terribly large ugly nose.” She pokes my nose and I giggle. I close my copy of Fahrenheit 451 I was reading for class. “Do people always freak out here over Halloween?” “Yes,” she answers brightly. “There will be toilet paper galore all day. It's such fun.” I follow her back inside the building for the afternoon. “Hey Lydia,” Aiden winks at her as he passes by us in the hallway. “Hey…wait what are you doing here?” “I’m going to math class,” he answers simply. “Emma, I’ll talk to you in class. I need to ask him a few questions about why he's here all the sudden.” I wave and watch her walk away after him. </p><p>I sink into my seat for business communications. It's in the center of class and I dig out one of my notebooks. “Emma,” Scott greets me with a bright smile. “Hey, you’re in a good mood.” “I am. Because I’m the alpha.” “Uh yeah you are?” Stiles takes the seat opposite me. “He’s the hot girl,” he explains as if it's a fact. I don't even know what to make of that. “I’m sorry what?” “The one everyone wants to date.” I look between them, clearly missing something. Is this a weird boy thing? Maybe it's best I don't ask anymore questions. “Never mind…I don’t want to know.” “Son of a bitch!” Coach curses from his office. The entire class starts to chuckle and he barges into the room. His entire expression is practically murderous. I don't think I've ever seen him this mad. “Mischief night, devil’s night. I don’t care what you call it. You little punks are evil.” I glance over at Stiles who seems to be enjoying this way too much. “What is this?” “You think it’s funny that every Halloween my house gets egged? A man’s house is supposed to be his castle!” He slams his hand on Scott’s desk. “Mine’s a freaking omelet.” He picks up a wrapped present off his desk. “Oh this. We’re going to do this again?” He smashes the gift with his foot and inside something breaks. “Happy birthday.” He reads the card attached. “Love, Greenburg.” “It’s Coach’s birthday,” Scott tells me. “And all the pranks?” “You didn’t do this back in North Carolina?” “No.” “Your loss,” Stiles tells me with a wild grin. </p><p>I spot Mr. McCall rushing by us with a bunch of cops. I barely step out of their way, the last thing I need is another McCall running into me. The last one hurt enough. Up ahead I see Stiles talking to his dad, both their expressions are dark. I make my way over to them. I better find out what's happening. I'm sure it's supernatural, because it always is. “What’s going on?” “A serial killer escaped police custody,” Stiles tells me. “He targets teenagers with glowing eyes.” Because of course it's a serial killer that wants to hurt my friends. “Where are Scott and Isaac?” I ask instantly. “Already texting them.” “Sheriff how can we help?” “You don’t. This guy is a killer. You kids need to stay away from it.” He stops talking for a moment, like he’s second guessing himself. He turns back around and strides right back up to me. “Emma what do you know about flies?” “Flies? What do you mean…like the bugs?” “If you get a chance talk to Melissa. It seems like it might be your territory.” By territory I assume he means magical. That's never a good sign. Stiles leads me to meet with Isaac, Lydia, and Allison in the hallway. “He’s going after kids with glowing eyes?” Isaac questions in surprise. “He said those exact words?” “Yeah, and no one knows how he woke up from anesthesia. Just that when they opened him up, they found a tumor full of live flies. Which under any other circumstance would be all kinds of awesome.” "Ew," I whisper to him and he shrugs. Lydia stops walking. “Did you say flies?” “Lydia?” “All day I have been hearing this sound. It’s like this…buzzing.” Stiles and I look at each other. If Lydia hears it, that means it has to be supernatural. “Emma, I believe this might be your area of expertise.” “This is going to sound really gross,” I start slowly. “But I need his blood.” Isaac makes a gagging noise and Lydia looks horrified. “Why in the world do you need that?” “Because I can track him and discover magical influences, curses, or demons with it.” “Then we need some blood,” Stiles instantly agrees with a nod to me. “I’ll go to the hospital," I volunteer. "I’m sure they have something if he was already being cut open. I’ll call you guys when I’ve got it.” </p><p>When I try to leave there is a huge deputy guarding the door. He barely even looks at me when I try to pass him. He merely sticks out his muscled arm to block my exit. “Sorry, schools on lockdown.” “But-” “Nope.” “I really need to-” “Go back inside, kid.” He closes the door and I’m stunned. I’ve never been trapped in school before. There goes my plan. I return to the others in defeat. “Locked in?” Stiles asks me. “Yep. Wouldn’t let me go.” He begins typing furiously on his phone. A moment later he appears to have a solution. “Okay. Scott is going to have his mom bring Barrow’s clothing here, then Isaac and Scott can sniff him out and you can track his blood. It'll be a win-win situation.” “And what are we going to do to him?” Allison whispers. “Then we’ll call my dad.” “Before or after he murders us?” Lydia demands. “Come on, he can’t murder us we have two werewolves, a hunter, and a super powered witch.” “And you guys,” I point to them so they're included. “Yeah Lydia, we’ll be fine.” “This is so not going to work,” she mutters. “Let’s just go to our next class. Scott will tell us when it’s go time,” he orders. "Otherwise everyone act normal. Like we're not about to be murdered."</p><p>“Scott texted,” Isaac whispers to me. I glance up from my book, then over my shoulder at the librarian. She is not paying any attention to us. She never really does. Whenever a class goes to the library it basically turns into a free period. “Let’s go.” He grabs my hand and we sneak out of the library, though it's not really sneaking since we just walk out. “You know I don’t have a super powered sniffer,” I tease him. “This is an all hands-on deck and can’t you knock the killer out?” I grin at him. “Of course, I can.” “Then I need you here to protect me from said crazy killer.” “Yeah okay.” “It’s true he’s after teens with glowing eyes and I fit the bill.” “I won’t let a scary murderer take you away,” I whisper as I pat his cheek. "Good. I'm relying on you to protect me," he replies and I roll my eyes. We arrive to find Scott, Ethan, and Aiden waiting. “Good, you made it,” Scott greets us. “Okay guys, Lydia thinks he’s still here even though the cops searched the whole school. But they didn’t have one thing,” he pulls out a hospital gown from a paper bag. “Our sense of smell.” They pass it around and I look over it but find no blood. I shake my head at Scott and he sighs. “Without blood I can’t track him or look for magical influences. This is on you guys.” “That's okay. You go with the twins,” he orders me and Isaac bristles next to me. He still holds a very large grudge against them. “We appreciate you guys helping but Emma is in charge.” “Scott…” “Isaac she can melt people’s brains and she’s done it to them before.” “But…” “I’ll be fine,” I kiss his cheek and ignore the look he's giving them. “Ethan, Aiden,” I nod to them. “Lead the way. I’ve got your backs. There will be no serial killer coming after your glowing eyes with me along.” Aiden glances between Scott and Isaac before walking off. Ethan gives me a tiny smile that I return. I give Isaac an awkward wave before following them back down the empty hallway so we can start our search. </p><p>We’re in the storage areas of the school on the far end of the basement. I didn’t even know this place existed. It would make sense for a killer to hide from police here. I doubt any students or even faculty come down here during the day. Maybe they didn't even search down here. Ethan comes to an abrupt stop. “You got something?” His brother questions with a slightly nervous voice. My heart sails to my throat when he warns us to stay back with a hand gesture. I could very well be facing a known killer in a few moments. I calm my breathing as Ethan quickly turns the corner and stops. Aiden and I follow, expecting trouble. But all we see is Danny kissing his boyfriend. Apparently people do come down here...to hookup. Aiden starts to chuckle into his hand. “Oh, really?” Ethan calls out angrily. “Hi Danny,” I wave at him awkwardly. “This isn’t what we’re looking for.” I gently push on Ethan’s arm to get him to walk away. “Sorry Danny…we’ll just be on our way.” The fire alarm starts to ring, we can even hear it down here. “Do we keep looking?” Aiden asks me and I see his brother waiting for me to reply. I'm glad they listened to Scott's order. Stiles is right. They want to be in the pack. Maybe we should give them a chance to prove themselves. “It could be a real fire,” I answer slowly. “Let’s go. We can come back if we need to.” I glance around the room once before following them back up the stairs. </p><p>“We didn’t find anything,” Ethan tells the group as soon as we gather. “Us either. Not even a scent,” Scott agrees with him. “It’s 3:00 so school is over. If there was a bomb, wouldn’t he have set it off by now?” “Does that mean everybody is safe?” Aiden asks slowly. “I don’t know,” Lydia replies and she shifts back and forth a few times. “I just…” “Nobody is safe with a killer on the loose,” I tell the others. “I’m going to go help Allison with the Bestiary. Those flies have to be from a magical source. Without blood I need to begin to research on my own.” “I can’t believe they had more pages,” Stiles mutters. “We spent all summer creating that wonderful electronic encyclopedia.” “Now we have more to do,” I agree with him and playfully elbow his side. “Call me if you find anything,” Scott tells me. “Bye.” I kiss Isaac once and head for my car. </p><p>Allison and I have been printing pages and researching the bestiary for hours. “Anything?” She questions and sets her head on the desk. “Apparently your family found wendigos once in the mountains.” “Don’t they eat people?” I read a little further down the page and shiver. “Yes.” “Sometimes I wonder why I couldn’t be born into a normal boring American family,” she mutters. “You’re telling me,” I agree and then we laugh. It feels good to laugh about things, especially with a serial killer on the loose. “Emma?” “What?” “Look at this.” I crawl across the floor before poking my head over her desk. She has a photo of a creature with a red face. It’s scares me. Something in the back of my mind tells me I should know what it is. That's a bad sign. “Do you know what this is?” “No,” I answer softly. “But I feel like I need to find out.” “Anything else?” “Flies have been used in some very odd African spells. But none that would have any use here in Beacon Hills,” I hand her another page to add to the pile. “I brought you guys pizza,” Isaac appears and I drop the book I was looking at. “Thank god.” I kiss him in gratitude. “Oh, and Allison thanks for electrifying the windows.” “You’re welcome, thanks for the pizza.” She takes the box from him and returns to her desk chair. “You guys have any luck?” “Just flies carrying messages for the dead, a creepy mask, and some spells Emma translated.” “Allison,” Mr. Argent appears in the doorway as she and I dig into the pizza. “Can I talk to you for a minute in my office?” she shrugs when I look at her and she follows her dad out. </p><p>“Emma, why are you making that face?” Isaac asks me, breaking me out of my thoughts. “I have a nagging feeling that…never mind.” I spin around in the desk chair. “Share,” he encourages. “Or I’m going to eat the last piece of pizza.” “Oh no. That’s my piece.” He snatches it out of the box before I can move. Then he holds it out of my reach. It's so not fair that he's that much taller than me. “Tell me.” “That dream I had a few weeks ago. I feel like this is it.” “What do you mean?” “That voice I heard in my head was my dad giving me that warning. Now, I have a feeling that it’s happening. Now give me the pizza, it's mine. I need it to survive.” He smirks at me and I jump up and down to try and reach. The lights flicker overhead and then darken completely. I know that it wasn't me that did that. I felt no burst of my own power. Isaac sets the pizza down and I glance up at the chandelier. That must have just been a normal power outage. It will pop back on, maybe we blew a fuze. “Emma!” Isaac shouts and suddenly I feel other presences. He lets out a grunt and I feel something behind me. I kick my chair and it connects with something. There is enough light coming through the window that I see a hooded figure in black wearing a mask. That's enough that I know I need to defend myself. “Frango!” I shout and twist my fist but nothing happens. I repeat the motion and let out a scream in frustration. “Emma!” Isaac shouts and I can hear him grunting. I don't really know where he is. I then can hear banging on the door. Allison and Mr. Argent’s voices are faint but I can hear them. “Emma, Isaac open the door! Open the door!” “Isaac!” I call out his name in terror when I’m grabbed from behind. It feels like a real pair of arms are around me. “Let go of me!” I scream in fear. The last thing I see are two converging in front of me, their silvery masks catching what little moonlight is coming through the curtains.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Emma, snap out of it.” Mr. Argent's voice is strained. “She’s ice cold.” “Isaac is too. Dad, what do we do?” Allison's eyes are full blown and shaking, waiting for her dad to fix everything. “Switch me,” he barks and soon Allison is hovering over me. Her hands are rubbing my bare arms. I can’t seem to say anything or even move. I can hear them but that's all. It's like I'm paralyzed. I feel cold like I've just plunged into a lake in the winter. “Isaac you have to turn. Come on trigger it. Turn!” I’m shivering and I feel like someone dumped an ice bath over me. This is horrible. The worst thing I've ever felt. I feel like I need to get sick but I can't. “Emma!” Isaac is next to me suddenly with glowing yellow eyes. He had to trigger his wolf side to snap out of whatever just happened, I don't have that option. What if I'm stuck like this? Trapped in my own mind? “Dad what do we do?” Allison cries to her father. “Allison go turn your shower on, as hot as you can make it.” “What?” “Just listen to me. I want to try something.” </p><p>The moment the scalding water hits me I gasp. My vision clears and I can suddenly move. Mr. Argent just as quickly turns the water off and wraps a towel around my shoulders. “Emma can you hear me?” I nod my head and he leads me back to the bedroom where he sits me next to Isaac, water dripping down my face. It feels good to be pressed against his shoulder. “Guys what happened?” “I’ve never felt anything like that,” I whisper, still shivering. “Did you see them?” Isaac asks the Argents. “Who?” “There were five of them. They wore black…” He glances over at me and I see a tear slip down his cheek. “You screamed, I heard you....I tried to help you but...Did they get you?” I nod and press my face into the towel. Never before have I ever wanted to return home and crawl under my covers as much as I do right now. “I couldn’t see their faces...they were covered.” “They had masks,” I interject. “I could see one of their eyes,” Isaac continues. “They were greenish-yellow. Like a-like a firefly.” Allison reaches a hand to both of us when Mr. Argent goes to the window. She's trying to comfort us but I don't know if she can. Whatever happened was not normal. She didn't have to feel it. “Security system wasn’t triggered.” “Then how did they get in?” “They didn’t,” Isaac blurts. “It’s like they came out of the shadows.” “Dad, do you know what that means?” “Um, I’m not sure.” He returns to my side and places a hand on my forehead. “Emma, why didn’t you use magic?” “I tried,” I sob. “It didn’t work. I’ve never been so defenseless.” Allison instantly wraps an arm around me and I lean into the embrace shaking. “Listen, I need you three to keep this quiet for a few hours.” “From everyone?” Isaac asks him, his voice sharp. “Just 24 hours.” “They could’ve killed them, dad,” Allison whispers. “But they didn’t and I think there was a reason why…I think they might have been after me.” </p><p>Allison tries to urge us to get some sleep but I resist. I don’t want to, not after what happened. What if they come back? I can’t let myself get caught again. But if I wasn’t able to fight them before, how can I now? What could make them resistant to magic? I need to do more research. Perhaps I can find the answer. If I can find an answer I can neutralize the threat. I need to approach this without emotion, that will make it easier. My fear is going to get me hurt. My mom used to tell me that I need to think rationally about issues and it would help me. She often cautioned me about my emotions since they can effect your magic. She was basically never wrong either. “Emma, Isaac fell asleep,” she once more approaches my side. “You should too. My dad called us all out of school already so we can stay here.” “I couldn’t effect it with my spell. How could that be?” “Can you use magic now?” I wave my hand and all the books in the office begin to float. Allison smiles when she looks around, eyes wide in amazement. “See, you have your magic. And you’re not defenseless,” she assures me. “I’ll be here and my father is going to look out for you as well. I promise. The Argents will always have your back, Foster. I promise.” I finally glance up from the bestiary, unable to keep my eyes from shaking. “Thanks Allison.” “You’re welcome. Now please get some sleep. I’ll be here when you get up and you'll feel better.” </p><p>“Em.” I wake up and glance over, eyes half open. Isaac is kneeling beside me, his warm hand on my bicep. “You’ve been sleeping for 7 hours.” I stretch and reach for my phone, which is almost dead. Probably because there isn't power to charge it. That might complicate racing out to the others if the power doesn't come back on soon. “Hey,” Allison greets cheerfully. “You were out a long-time sleepy head.” After finding only a few messages I don’t open I curl back up under the blanket again. “No, no, no.” Isaac shakes me with a chuckle. “Emma, you gotta wake up.” “I don’t want to.” “Allison will make you pancakes.” I open my eyes again with interest. He knows food is the main way to my heart. “Yeah okay.” I pull myself off Allison’s couch. I’m still cold and I shiver involuntarily as I sit at the kitchen table. “How do you feel?” “Still off,” I answer softly. “Me too,” Isaac replies and I begin to feel more normal when he nudges my side with a hesitant smile. “Do you guys remember anything else?” “I could barely hear them moving,” I answer as I cut into the pancakes Allison pushes in front of me. “I heard them move but I couldn’t hear their heartbeats.” “While you both slept I continued our research but I think my dad knows who attacked you. He’ll be back and he’ll tell us. He has ways of finding these things out.” I text my uncle back and answer Stiles evasively about why we’re not at school. I'm glad we got called out. I don't think I could have kept it together during class if I felt like this. </p><p>“I just got invited to a party,” I call out after we take another break from research. “A party?” Allison questions and then checks her phone. She looks up in surprise. “Oh, I did too.” Isaac glances at his phone and then looks over my shoulder. I guess he didn't get an invitation. Maybe if he wasn't quite so cold to everyone, he would've I think to myself. “Who is throwing a party?” “Danny,” I answer him. “And he invited you guys?” “Yep.” “I didn’t know you were friends with Danny.” “I’m not really friends with him I guess, but I did see him making out with his boyfriend yesterday while I was looking for Barrow with Ethan and Aiden.” “That’s…awkward,” Allison giggles. I shrug. "Awkward for Ethan." “What kind of party is it?” “It’s a blacklight party.” “That actually sounds fun,” Allison points out and I can see the smile growing on her face. I don't like the look of it. “But there’s a curfew,” I object instantly. With everything happening how can they think about going to a party? With the power out and these...monsters possibly preparing for another attack? It's out job to keep everyone in this town safe. They can't fight against supernatural threats if they don't know they exist. “We need a little fun in our life, Emma. Come on,” she begs me. “I don’t know, after everything that happened last night...” “Maybe if we go we can keep an eye out for our attackers,” Isaac offers gently. That catches my attention. I don’t want others to experience what happened to us. “Okay,” I reluctantly agree. "But only to look for them. Not for the party." “Great,” Allison exclaims. “I’ll get my daggers. Emma you can borrow some of my clothes.”</p><p>Isaac opens the door to Derek’s loft and inside is the strangest party I’ve ever seen. This is not just a party, it’s a rave. My jaw drops. “Derek can never know about this,” Isaac tells us in amazement. He's right. Derek would freak out. I can't imagine these kids would leave happy or well put together. Whoever planned this here would certainly have broken bones. It's amazing that they were able to put this all together. How did Danny know he was even gone? Oh god he's going to flip. I have no doubt he'll smell all the sweat and beer as soon as he returns, even if it's cleaned up. “How did they know to use his loft? It's not like he's advertising that he's gone.” “No idea.” Allison is grinning as she watches people dance. She looks pretty excited for a surveillance mission to find our attackers. Maybe this was a bad idea. We should have stayed home to continue researching. Then Mr. Argent could have met back up with us and perhaps had some answers. This...is foolish. “This is awesome.” That's the exact opposite of how I feel about this. “How are we going to see those things in here?” I shout to her as the strobe lights will not make it easy to see monsters that move out of shadows. “I’ll take a lap,” she says though I have a feeling it is not to look for monster mask wearers. She doesn’t wait for me to reply and swishes off into the crowd. Isaac takes my hand when people pass us, keeping us from getting separated. “Do you feel anything?” “No,” I shout back. “But I didn’t yesterday either. So my senses are unreliable regarding this.” “Come on let’s take a look around.” He takes my hand and pulls me after him, deep into the madness of this party. </p><p>“There’s Scott,” I point him out and Isaac's gaze follows my finger. “And he’s with the new girl,” he adds. I step up on my tip toes to look and indeed see Scott and Kira together. They’re looking around the dance floor. “Where did Allison go?” “Probably to get a drink. Her ex moved on before she did.” “Have a little heart Isaac.” “I have plenty of heart,” he leans in and kisses my cheek. I flinch away when it tickles and he chuckles. “Come on, Em. Let’s dance.” I refuse to budge. “I don’t dance.” He raises an eyebrow. “What?” “I told you I don’t dance. Like no way.” He tries to pull me after him and I resist, yanking my hand back from his grip. “You’re serious,” he exclaims in disbelief. “Have you met me? I can perform crazy magical feats, I can run a marathon, but I have no dancing ability.” “None?”  “None,” I confirm with a nod of my head. Dancing has never been something I enjoyed, unless I was dancing with my dad in our living room to the nutcracker because I wanted to. Other than that I look like a wet napkin and I won't do it. “Then let me help you.” “But what about the masked shadow people we’re looking for,” I protest as he drags me to the dance floor, this time I'm unable to break free. Stupid enhanced strength. “Emma, you should relax. We deserve it.” He begins to sway to the music. “You’re stiff as a board,” he teases me. “I don’t like to dance,” I snap at him and I feel very hot and uncomfortable. “Just move your hips a little bit,” he encourages. After a few moments I finally follow his instructions and he’s grinning ear to ear. “Here,” a girl hands us a paintbrush. “You can’t be out here without it.” I take it and brush it against Isaac’s cheek, chuckling when he jumps away. “Hey!” “You can paint me next,” I offer with a smile. “Oh, I’m so down for that.” </p><p>Once we’re both painted, Isaac kisses my cheek. But I turn at the same time and his lips hit my ear. “Sorry,” I chuckle and glance up at him. Instead of the cheerful expression he had earlier he’s frowning. That's not what you want to see when your boyfriend kisses you. “What’s wrong?” “I feel something behind your ear.” His fingers are soon gently probing the side of my head and I instantly stop swaying to the music. I hold my hair to the side and he looks at it. My heart starts to beat a little faster. “I can’t see like this. Come on.” He then drags me to the bathroom. He blinks and soon his golden eyes are shining in the darkness. It makes sense he can see better with his wolf eyes. I tilt my head for him to look. “It’s a number five.” “A what?” I demand and turn towards the mirror. “Ignis,” I whisper as I raise my hand, illuminating my fingers with a low flame. “What the hell is that?” I whisper as I tilt my head to get a closer look. Isaac reaches back and touches his own face. “I feel something on me too.” He leans down and I peer behind his ear, moving my fingers so I can brighten up the area behind his head. “You’re right, it’s a number five,” I whisper. “It…it looks either tattooed or engraved.” Isaac glances at me, blue eyes full of confusion. “Are they targeting us? Is that why we were marked?” “I don’t know…I don’t remember them doing it. I…I think I blacked out.” “We need to tell the others,” he blurts. “I don’t like keeping things from Scott.” “But, we promised Allison’s dad.” “I never agreed…wait do you hear that?” “No,” I whisper, now slightly frightened to turn around. What if they're back and I can't fight them again? He seems to pick up on my fear and places an arm in front of me. I resist the need to clutch at it. He looks at the bags of ice that are piled behind us. On the floor next to them is Ethan. He’s curled up on the ground, eyes wide open. </p><p>“Oh my god,” I whisper and jump into action. I kneel next to him and press my fingers to his neck, searching for a pulse. His skin is cold. After a moment I feel it beating against my fingers. “Isaac, he’s alive but he’s frozen.” Isaac nudges me aside and starts to slap Ethan across the face but he’s not responding. “Emma…” I place my hand on Ethan's bare painted chest. “Dusig!” Ethan groans but still doesn’t respond when I shake him. “We need to trigger the healing process,” I tell Isaac. “His body can do what my magic cannot.” “Like what Mr. Argent did for me,” he agrees easily. “I’ll do it.” Isacc reaches down and twists Ethan’s arm. The sound of his bone cracking is horrible, but Ethan quickly roars. His eyes move and flash blue. I grab his face and tilt it to the side, looking at the skin behind his ear. “Is it there?” Isaac whispers. “Yes. Same thing as ours.” “What does it mean?” My fingers press against the mark on my own ear. A witch and two werewolves...that's can't be a simple coincidence. “It almost seems like we’ve been tagged.” “Like what people do to animals?” Isaac questions, his tone incredulous. "It's a thought." Isaac sits up, head turning to the door. “I hear Derek.” “Derek’s here?" That's good we need someone like Derek. He might have some insight. "We need to talk to him about this.” “Grab his arm,” Isaac directs and we each haul Ethan off the ground. His skin is still cold to the touch but he’s able to walk when we support his weight. We need to get him out of here. </p><p>When we re-enter the main room, most of the partiers are gone. The once lively room is no more. “It’s them,” I whisper and Ethan nods. He recognizes them too. I spy Scott and Kira on one end of the room, Derek near the window, and Aiden on the other side. Each boy is poised to attack. In the center of the room are the black hooded figures. Their masks are glittering in the blacklight. Suddenly they all turn in unison, their boots the only sound in the room. “Guys,” Aiden calls out. “They’re all looking at me.” I can see blackness pouring off their hoods, like shadows. They don’t feel evil, I feel nothing from them at all. I close my eyes and beg for nature to help me understand but I don’t get anything. What does that mean? “Why are they all looking at me? Guys!” Derek and Scott both attack, lunging forward. But the creatures are moving with precision and skill. Derek snaps one of their necks and it doesn’t even faze it. I watch it continue on like nothing. “They’re not alive,” I whisper. "They can't be." Derek gets knocked to the ground and doesn’t get up. Scott follows moments later, his back cracking against a metal pole. Isaac drops Ethan’s arm and moves forward. “Isaac!” I shout as one of the creatures draws a black sword from its chest. It spins it expertly and Isaac backs away, seemingly understanding the threat. I've never seen anything wield a sword like that. It was like a professional in a movie. Ethan is clinging to me, I’m barely able to keep his weight up. I raise my hand and thrust it forward. "Impressio!" The amount of power I put into the spell shakes the room and shatters all of Derek’s windows. It should have sent them out with it, but they all remain where they are. I really can't effect them. How can that be?</p><p>I watch, helpless as two hold Aiden still. Then another merely looks at him and suddenly he drops to the ground. All of them turn again in unison, this time looking at Scott. Scott instantly growls and quickly returns to his feet. I can see his eyes glowing red, they're going to corner him. I feel a breath of nature and within moments, the sun rises. It pours through the now broken windows and each of the hooded figures all disappear in shadows. So, they can't be out during the day. That's interesting. What kind of creature, besides vampires, can only come out at night? Ethan rushes to his brother who is unconscious on the ground. “What the hell were those things?” Scott questions. Isaac glances at Allison who was standing behind me. “Your dad’s 24 hours are up.” Isaac then tells the group about how he and I were attacked last night. Then each person checks behind their ear for a matching mark. “Emma…you can’t affect them?” Derek questions softly. I rub my bare arms and shake my head. “None of my spells seem to do anything to them.” “Have you ever heard of that before?” Scott interjects. “No. Witches have always been the superior supernatural creature to everything…no offense.” “We need to talk to my dad,” Allison offers. “He seemed like he knew. Come on Scott.” She takes his hand and leads him away. “Emma, Isaac, you too.” Her voice is commanding and doesn't leave us with any questions. With a glance at the others, Isaac places his arm around my shoulders so we can follow them back to her car. </p><p>“Dad!” Allison shouts when we find blood on the doorway. He’s seated at the desk, trying to nurse some injuries. “I’m okay,” he tries to assure her but he grimaces again. “Let me help, Mr. Argent,” I offer politely. I dab some of an herbal potion I keep in my backpack and apply it to the wound on his head. Then he starts to tell us the story of when he saw these creatures that are attacking us. “His eyes were glowing,” Scott finishes for him. “There was something almost ritualistic about it. Like it was looking into its soul.” “That’s the same thing it did to me,” Isaac adds quietly. "I remember it." I don't remember that happening, but I think I blacked out after they grabbed me. “That’s what they did to everyone.” “It’s anyone with a connection to the supernatural,” Mr. Argent continues. “Wolves, Emma, and Lydia.” “Who did they go after in Japan?” Isaac questions. “A kumicho. A yakuza boss. It was my first gun deal. I was only 18, it was supposed to be a simple exchange. Except Gerard left out the minor detail about the buyers being yakuza. He wanted to see if I could adapt in the moment, he was testing my ability to improvise.” “Or your ability to survive,” Allison cuts in seriously. That makes sense considering how much of a jackass Gerard was. I'm glad he'll spend the rest of his days suffering from Mountain Ash poisoning. “The moment the sun went down, it was like they materialized out of the shadows. They had swords, not curved like katanas, but straight black steel…like ninjatos.” “What did they want?” “To get to the kumicho and they cut down every living thing in their way.” </p><p>“Did they mark them like they did us?” I finish the healing incantation and Mr. Argent’s wound slowly begins to close. I exhale tiredly and place a hand on the desk to support me. “Not exactly.” “What was he then?” “I don’t know. But there might be someone who does. There were a few others out there who survived that night. One of them was called Katashi. They called him silverfinger, because of the unusual prosthetic and it looked like he was getting ready to take them all on himself. So, I spent yesterday tracking him down.” “Didn’t look like he wanted to be found,” Isaac gestures to the wound healing on his head. “Not particularly, no.” “Do you think he knows who they are? What they want?” “Maybe.” “What if he doesn’t want to talk?” “What if he doesn’t remember you?” He stands and opens a small wooden box. “He’ll remember this.” Inside is pieces of a broken mask. Scott and I both reach for it at the same time. It's the same mask our attackers wore. I'd recognize it anywhere. “I know it didn’t kill it. I’m not sure you can. But I slowed it down long enough for us to both get out of there.” So 25 years ago these things were in Japan killing gangsters. Why here? And why now? “What was behind the mask?” “Darkness,” he replies, looking at me. “Absolute darkness.”   </p><p>“Emma, have you ever come across something like that?” “There are so many demons on the other side…but I’ve never heard of anything like this. They almost seem like…hunters of some kind.” “Is that a thing?” Allison asks skeptically. “A witch can summon just about anything. Binding it to their will is a whole other story…and that is incredibly powerful magic. Normally it requires a whole coven to do so. I didn’t get a sense of evil from them though," I whisper mostly to myself. Mom always said demons would be horrible to be around...unless they can conceal that. I don't know. Dad never really talked about them in anything he taught me. But Mom used to bring them up a lot whenever she was teaching me. "It didn't seem dark... Normally magic is screaming danger in my ear and with them…nothing.” “Nothing?” “Nope. Not even a whisper. It could explain why I wasn't able to affect them though.” “Didn’t you go into the spirit realm once to ask them questions? Could you go again?” “No,” Isaac and Scott shout at the same time. Allison steps backwards when they shout at her, her brow raised in question. “That was terrifying,” Scott tells them and shakes his head at me. “She was screaming and crying blood. No way are you doing that again.” “But what if they know the answer?” She questions. Isaac traces the soft skin of my arm. “Last time the spirit of her mom carved the answer here. Let us try to figure it out first before sending you to look for the answer.” I nod in agreement. I don't want to try that again so soon. But I will if I have to.</p><p>“I have to go to school,” Scott explains as he grabs his helmet. “Let me know if you guys figure something out.” “My uncle already called me out,” I tell the others and take a seat in front of Mr. Argent’s desk. I explained a little of what happened and he doesn't really question it anymore. He trusts that I need to be doing exactly what I'm doing. “How can we get this guy to tell us what they are?” “I don’t know,” he replies slowly. “The real problem is Katashi doesn’t see visitors, ever. He’s a paranoid recluse who rarely steps outside the gates of his estate.” “So, how are you going to get to him?” Isaac asks. “Oh, he’s got a thing for rare, antique weapons.” He smiles at Allison. “Yesterday, I had some contacts put out the word that I was selling one from my own collection.” He takes out a box from his closet that holds an intricate looking pistol. “This is a French Flintlock Turnover Pistol from 1645.” “You’re not going in alone.” “Honestly,” he looks at all of us. “I don’t feel good about bringing any of you.” “They were looking right at Scott when the sun came up.” “That doesn’t necessarily mean he’s the one they are going after.” “He’s the only one of us who haven’t gotten marked,” I tell Mr. Argent. “That means we only have until nightfall to find a way to protect him from whatever it is they are doing.” “Alright, let’s go see if a paranoid yakuza wants to put another gun in his collection.” </p><p>We’re in the car outside the location. It’s a warehouse in the factory side of the town. We’re not too far from Derek’s place actually. “Katashi won’t do the buy in person,” Mr. Argent curses. "He wants to back out." “But he’s a paranoid recluse…shouldn’t you be a little less surprised?” “Mr. Argent?” I start slowly. “You said he collects weaponry, right? Rare stuff?” “Yes, he does.” I can see the stress on his face, the thought of coming up with a new plan isn’t easy. If the gun is not good enough, we need to find something that is. “What if…” I bite my lip and ponder it. “What if you put me up for sale?” “What?” “Emma, are you crazy!?” “You’re a girl, not a weapon.” “Not like a sex thing,” I curse at them. “A witch thing. There is nothing rarer than a witch…and I’m the last Foster. We're the original witches. The first coven.” “That could actually work,” Mr. Argent hesitantly offers, though his tone is full of hesitation. But we need answers and if this is the way to get them so be it. I'm ready to risk it. “Great," I clap my hands together. "Then somebody get me some mountain ash and let’s go trick a Japanese gang member for this information.” </p><p>Within a half hour they’ve already agreed to the buy. Isaac is dressed in a suit and looks super-hot. I'll have to tell him later, I'm sure he'll appreciate it. “This is never going to work,” Isaac mutters. “I look like I just skipped out on last period of catholic prep school.” “That’s what the boys uniforms looked like at my old school,” I tell him cheekily. “You love to put yourself at risk, don’t you?” He gives me a look of loathing. I send him a sideways smile that has him scoffing. “It seems to work for me.” “Okay guys, I need you to focus,” Mr. Argent snaps his fingers. “Start with the story.” Isaac grimaces. “I am your right-hand man and I am bringing the product,” he gestures at me, “to the buyer as promised.” “And Emma?” “I will be handcuffed and my handy dandy fake Mountain Ash,” I produce a jar from my bag. “Will have them believe I am defenseless.” “All you need to do is keep them talking long enough for Allison and I to get into the building and find Katashi. Isaac, can you do that?”  Isaac is shifting back and forth. “I don’t really have a choice, do I?” “We’ve got this no problem,” I tell him cheerfully. “Now put that bag over my head and let’s do this.” Allison nods at me and places the cloth bag over my head. “Now Emma, you need to act scared. Think of this as a real situation. If you were truly powerless and being taken by powerful people as a prisoner.” “Okay. I can do that.” Once my vision is blocked, she brings my hands behind my back and cuffs them tightly before lining them with the fake Mountain Ash. It stays in place as real Mountain Ash would. “Okay. You guys are good to go. Be careful, okay?” </p><p>Isaac’s hand is shaking on my bicep as we walk up to the meet. “Emma, your crazy ideas are going to be the death of me,” he whispers and I smile, though he can’t tell with the bag. “Tell me that again when this works.” I can sense presences around us and I keep my mouth shut. Isaac is tense though his hand is still gentle on my arm. “I have here an incredibly rare item for you,” Isaac starts off strong as Mr. Argent had coached him. I trust that he can knock this out of the park. Maybe I should convince him to go out for the school play if he can fool all of them. “The last of the most famous witch bloodline that most people thought had ended. This is Emma of the original Foster coven.” The hood is removed from my head and I glance around, looking at the men in the room. Though I believe that I appear terrified. I start to count the armed guards around us. “You managed to contain her magic?” The man in front of me questions. His eyes are narrowed and he is looking at me in a scrutinizing manner. I spot some other on the upper level and more surrounding us. All of them are carrying large weapons. “Mountain Ash makes her powerless,” Isaac answers smoothly. “She has the power to…” “We are aware of what a witch can do,” the man cuts him off and I feel Isaac flinch next to me from the harshness of the tone. “Mr. Katashi has already agreed to the price that was agreed upon.” He sets a very large suitcase on the counter. “1.5 million, as arranged.” I’m both honored and insulted by the price. When this is over perhaps we need to have a discussion with this guy about buying witches. “I’m going to need to count it,” Isaac replies, voice no longer quite as confident. “Oh really?” He then sets the money counter on the table. “Yeah.” I watch as he begins to put the bills through the machine, his hands shaking. I wish I could tell him it would be okay. But we both have a part to play in this.</p><p>After watching him for what seems like forever, the man slams the suitcase shut. I jump from the abruptness. The man then grabs Isaac’s arm and Isaac growls, his eyes flashing yellow. “Oh,” Isaac breathes out. “So, you guys have a werewolf too.” Isaac is up on his tip-toes, trying to prevent the claws from going into his throat. That is not going to happen while I’m standing here. I melt the handcuffs on my wrists with a silent fire spell. I move quickly and thrust my hand out, sending the wolf crashing into the stairs. “Veni,” I whisper and every single gun those men are carrying fly to the ground at my feet. I'd been preparing that spell the entire time. The werewolf growls and charges at us. I can see his claws extending. “I got this,” I tell Isaac before he makes the decision to intervene. “Quae in vineis,” I whisper and snap my fingers. As soon as I do so massive thick tree roots appear and bind all his limbs. “That’s new,” Isaac breathes out. “This is how I told my old coven to shove it.” “Very effective.” “Thank you. I think it works pretty well.” “Who is next?” I merely hold out my hand and the rest of the bodyguards flee, rushing out different doors. “You are badass,” Isaac tells me and kisses me passionately. “I couldn’t let you get into a fight and ruin that suit,” I tell him once we break apart. “You look super-hot in it.” He raises his eyebrows and plays with the jacket. “Oh, super-hot?” “Yep. I’m not ashamed to say that. I hope you can keep it.” “Isaac, Emma, up here!” Allison shouts and we walk up the steps to join them. </p><p>“You kids okay?” Mr. Argent asks us, eyes flicking over to us. “We’re good,” Isaac replies politely. We watch as Mr. Argent pulls out the cloth covered pieces of the mask. “You know what they are, don’t you?” “They’re called Oni. They are demons and they are unstoppable.” “Nothing is unstoppable,” I reply coolly. “Nature doesn’t allow anything to be unbeatable.” “There is no man-made weapon that can defeat them.” I see Mr. Argent sigh, maybe he thought we could find something. “The Oni are a force of nature. You don’t fight a tsunami, you endure it. And you hope you are not destroyed in its path.” “Then how do we endure it?” Allison questions. “Two of you already have.” He turns Isaac’s head to the side. Isaac lets him do it though his entire body is tense. “This is Japanese Kanji for self. This means he is still himself.” I hesitantly touch the mark on my skin. “The Oni,” he continues gravely. “Are looking for one who is no longer themselves.” “What do you mean no longer themselves?” I step forward, my thoughts going a million miles a minute. “Do you mean possessed?” “Yes,” he nods slowly. “By a dark spirit. There are thirteen kinds of kitsune. Celestial, wild, ocean, thunder…but there is one, a dark kitsune. They call it void, or nogitsune.” “Ah kumicho.” “That’s right, he was possessed by a nogitsune. It’s what helped him rise through the ranks of our yakuza family. Nogitsune draws its power from pain and tragedy, strife and chaos.” “So, someone in Beacon Hills is possessed by this…nogitsune?” I breathe out in fear. If someone is possessed by any demon, it can be catastrophic for the place they are living. As that person is a vessel and does anything the demon wants and normally it just wants to feed on what gives it power. It can be despair, rage, anything really.</p><p>“Do you know why I’m missing this finger?” “Penance,” Mr. Argent replies. “There’s a ritual called yubitsume. Removing the joints of the little finger weakens your grip on a sword. When a katana is gripped properly, the little finger is the strongest.” “Why did they take your finger?” “They didn’t take it,” he answers. “The yakuza performs the ritual himself and offers it to his superior. It was penance for a mistake and it wasn’t my only one…” He inhales deeply and I look around the warehouse, but the sun is still peering through the windows but it must be setting. Our time is ticking away to help Scott. “I don’t know what it was about the way I moved or stood that suggested to them that I was going to take them on. Because actually, I was…preparing to run for my life.” He turns away from the wall to look at Mr. Argent. “That shot you fired, saved me from looking like a coward before the survivors. For that humiliation, I wouldn’t have to have given up my finger. I would’ve had to have given up my head.” He slides the mask back to the Argents. “I wish I could give you the answer you need, Mr. Argent. I owe you more than my life. I owe you my honor.” He bows his head respectfully. If I know anything about Japan culture, it's that honor is more important than anything. “I will tell you one thing however, if there is a nogitsune among you…let the Oni destroy it.” He glances to the side where Allison is waiting. “Even if it is your own daughter.” I can see the actual terror in his eyes. He truly believes that this Nogitsune, is the devils work. I’ve not seen them in my previous studies of demons. They must be rare. Every demon has some sort of weakness. Most haven't been seen in hundreds of years. Some witch covens don't even train their young on how to identify demons anymore because so few break through the veil between our worlds. There simply isn't a need to. Demons are also notoriously hard to kill when they do cross. Grandma killed one in her youth with her whole coven. Seven died according to the story. “And they are Japanese in origin?” His eyes appraise me and he nods. “Yes. They have been told of for centuries.” “I know someone who studied Japanese magical history in depth,” I tell the others quickly. “Who?” I rub the back of my neck uncomfortably. “Brandon.” “I hate that guy,” Isaac groans. “If he can help, call him,” Allison orders. “I’m going to call Scott and we need answers desperately.” </p><p>“Hello?” “Hi Brandon,” I greet awkwardly. “Emma? What…what are you calling me for?” I turn away from the others and feel heat on my neck from a gaze. Probably Isaac's. “I need a favor.” “I thought you hated me?” “This will make me hate you less,” I offer him a small olive branch. “Okay, I can work with that. What’s up?” I let out a breath of relief when he accepts the deal. I really need his help. “Do you remember when your dad made us pick a region to do historical magic research?” “Yeah you picked Western Europe and I chose Japan.” “Yes exactly," I continue excitedly. "I have a question about a Japanese creature.” “Shoot.” “Do you know what an Oni is?” “Sure, Oni are all over history there. They are spirits of nature that can be summoned to do a certain deed.” “Like searching for a nogitsune?” He pauses and I can practically see him sitting up in his bed from where he'd been lounging. “Emma, what’s going on?” “Just a regular day in Beacon Hills, dealing with Japanese nature demons,” I answer nonchalantly. “How do you stop them?” “You could try banishing them,” he offers. “But they are normally tied to something magical, and since they are of nature you can’t harm them as they are not inherently evil, unless you took control of them.” “So, if nature is driving them…are they commanded by another witch?” “Could be. Anything with enough power can summon them.” “And the nogitsune?” “They are extremely dangerous. Like worse than most of the demons we studied with your mom. Emma, if that thing possesses you, it would be devastating.” “I’m not possessed,” I tell him softly. “The Oni already got to me.” “Emma, you’re dancing around a very hot flame.” “Brandon, save the judgement for later please,” I tap my foot impatiently. “Okay, um they can nullify most supernatural powers that’s why you can’t fight them. They travel with darkness.” “So, if I can mimic sunlight?” “Then I suppose they would be forced to leave you alone but your magic can’t kill them.” “Great thanks Brandon.” “But Emma,” he cuts in before I can hang up. “Just let them do their job. The Oni are one of the only things that can get a nogitsune. Leave it be and once they complete their job, they'll leave on their own.”  </p><p>“Scott was going to let them do their jobs,” Allison informs me. “You learn anything from your friend?” “He’s not her friend,” Isaac cuts in and cross his arms over his chest. I roll my eyes. “Oni can only be summoned by a magical ritual and you’d have to have power to do so. He also recommended that we just let them find the nogitsune as it is a terrible spirit.” “I think we can agree on that,” Mr. Argent places a hand on Allison’s shoulder and he smiles at her. “Come on kids, it’s best of we get back.” “Could you please release my body guard?” The man questions me hesitantly. I snap my fingers and release the wolf from my vines. “Please don’t ever try to buy a witch again,” I warn him. “Or nature will take much more than your finger.” Isaac places his arm around my waist and we follow the Argent’s out.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>My phone rings and I sit up in bed to look at it. It's so bright I nearly cringe away. Scott’s face appears on my caller ID. I think about ignoring it, but thats not the nicest and it could be important. Maybe he just has a homework question. “Hello?” I answer mid-yawn. The clock across the room shows me the late hour and I collapse back into my pillow. I want to curl back up and never be awoken again. I need more sleep to function. “Stiles' is in trouble.” That statement has my eyes snap back open. “What happened?” “I-I don’t know,” he replies. I can tell his breath is shaky, he must be panicking. This must be really bad. What could have happened? I need to get there as fast as I can. “Okay. Don't go anywhere. I’m on my way to your place,” I assure him and hang up the phone. I swing my legs out of bed and grab some clothes out of my closet so I can dress. Since I don’t know where we’re going I grab my outdoor boots in case we end up in the woods, which often happens with us. It's best to be prepared, especially if Stiles is at risk.</p><p>It takes me only a few moments to drive to Scott’s house, my speedometer doesn't dip below 60. As soon as I exit my car, Scott and Isaac are running outside the front door. Both of them appear to be in sweats and jackets. “Emma, can you use a spell to locate Stiles?” Scott blurts as soon as he comes up to me. “I need his blood…or the blood of a relative. His dad?” “No,” Scott answers quickly. “He said not to tell his dad.” “What happened? Why can’t we tell his dad?” “He said he was sleep walking and that he might be in a cold basement and because he begged me not to.” “Don’t forget what he said last. Emma, he told Scott he wasn’t alone,” Isaac adds and I can feel my expression fall. Did someone grab him? Or did he get himself into a dangerous place that just happened to have someone bad? But if someone grabbed him why would he still have his cell phone? How could he have gotten himself into this situation? I feel like there are a million unanswered questions. But if any of us can find him, it's us. We won't let him get hurt. I won't let him get hurt. “Then we need to find him now. I’ll drive,” I tell them as I get back into my car. Isaac slides into the passenger seat and Scott jumps into the back. “Go to his house. We’ll find something that Isaac and I can track his scent with and if we're lucky something you can use for a locating spell.” </p><p>It’s a little alarming how easy it is to break into the sheriff’s house. Hopefully we're the only ones who ever have to do so. When we rush into Stiles’ room, I’m surprised that we’re not alone. Aiden and Lydia are standing in his room already. They are both still in their school clothes from earlier. That’s odd considering school ended like eight hours ago. It's the middle of the night. “How did you know?” Scott demands from the doorway. “Did he call you too?” “I heard it,” Lydia replies, her eyes are wide and shimmering with unshed tears. “Don’t ask,” Aiden advises when I open my mouth. “It gets more confusing when you ask.” Now that, I actually believe. Lydia's gifts are very different than mine. “Not as confusing as this,” she mutters under her breath and her eyes stop at the yarn collected at his bed. “He uses red for unsolved cases,” she explains and all I see are red strings. I don't think there are any other colors. “Maybe he thinks he’s part of an unsolved case,” Aiden suggests. “Or is an unsolved case.” “Hold on…is he still out there?” Lydia questions. “You don’t know where he is?” “He said he was in an industrial basement somewhere.” “We came here to get a better scent,” Isaac offers in explanation. “What else did he say?” “Something is wrong with his leg. It’s bleeding.” “And he’s freezing.” “Tonight’s the coldest night of the year,” Aiden tells us in shock. “It’s going to drop into the 20’s!” If it's that cold then Stiles will only last a few hours before hypothermia sets in. Then he will really be in danger. We need to find him quickly. I didn't even notice the cold since I've mostly been in my car.</p><p>“What did his dad say?” Lydia demands, her eyes locked onto Scott. “We kind of…we didn’t tell him yet.” “Stiles is bleeding and freezing and you didn’t call his dad?!” I can see the anger in her brow and hear the disbelief in her tone. “He made me promise not to.” “We can find him by scent,” Scott continues. “If he was sleepwalking he couldn’t have gotten far, right?” “You guys didn’t notice his jeep is gone, did you?” Aiden points out mildly. I was in such a rush, I didn't notice that at all. He drove his car while asleep? That's,,,basically impossible. “You promised you wouldn’t call his dad,” Lydia is already typing on her phone. “I didn’t.” “Wait Lydia, hold on," Scott continues. "I can get more help. We have Emma and I can call Derek…Allison…” “Everyone except for the cops, great idea!” Her voice is sharp and full of venom. “You guys remember she only gets these feelings when someone’s about to die, right?” Scott lets out a long breath. He has to agree with us. Getting Stiles back safely matters way more then hiding it from the Sheriff. Stiles will forgive us if we have to tell his dad to save his life. “You don’t have to call his dad. Look, it’s five minutes to the station.” That means I'll be driving to the police station. Isaac and I turn back to the door, already in motion. “We’ll catch up,” Lydia replies. “What? Why?” “There’s something here,” she insists. “Yeah,” Isaac agrees. “Evidence of total insanity.” Normally I’d elbow him…but I think he might be right. I’ve never seen this room so crazy before. Stiles…isn’t in his right mind. I don't understand, he told me he was better. That he was sleeping and he could read again. I thought this was solved. “We can figure out what’s wrong with him after we find a way to keep him from freezing to death.” “Go. We’ll be right behind you.”</p><p>As I drive the three of us to the police station, I begin to feel something. I don’t hear any whispers though. It doesn't feel as dark as the Darach but it’s definitely not right. What could it be? Haven't we dealt with enough? Don't we deserve peace for once? I don't know if I can deal with much more stress after everything with the Darach. I still have nightmares about being kidnapped by her. “Emma, eyes on the road,” Isaac snaps me out of it. I jerk the wheel back so that I stay in my lane. Good thing it's late enough that there is no one on the road or I might have caused an accident. “Sorry,” I reply quickly and shake away my distraction. Listening to my feelings isn't my priority right now. Right now Stiles is what matters. I park in front of the building and Scott jumps right out. Isaac and I follow just behind him. It takes only moments for the Sheriff to believe us and now he’s talking with another deputy. I tug my jacket sleeves tightly. We need to find him quickly, it's getting colder. “If his jeep is gone, that’s where we start,” the sheriff suddenly announces and begins to bark orders at the men in the station. “Okay you three with me.” He ushers us into the office and closes the door. “Okay. Is there anything you need to tell me that I can’t tell anyone out there?” His expression is serious, even though I know he struggles with the supernatural. But at least he knows we can help him. More than anything he knows that we can help and want to help Stiles. “Lydia knew he was missing,” Scott explains. “Can she help find him?” “Well, she’s working on it.” “Anything else?” “I called Derek and Allison for help.” “Good,” he nods and I can see the tension in his shoulders. “What else?” Scott glances at me and waits so I can take over.</p><p>“Sheriff, I need a drop of your blood,” I tell him and hand him a small silver knife from my bag. “What?” “She can try to locate him,” Isaac explains easily. "You know with magic." “Isaac, close the blinds,” I order softly. He does so immediately and I watch the sheriff grimace as he cuts into his thumb with the blade. I collect a few blood drops in a glass jar. I sit on the ground and light a single candle with a snap of my fingers. I feel all three guys looking at me, but I take a deep breath and shut my eyes. I even my breathing out because I need to focus to find Stiles. That’s all that matters here. I drop the blood onto the candle. “Ostende mihi faciem.” I open my eyes again and see Stiles on the ground. I can feel the coldness he described to Scott. If I was actually here I would be able to see my breath. I kneel down by Stiles, wishing I could reassure him he would be okay. I see he’s shaking but it doesn’t seem to be from the cold. I look around but all I see is darkness. I can’t even see what he described as an industrial basement. How did he get here? Why can't I see more? I look around and see movement. Something dark lashes out at me and the impact sends me back to my body and I open my eyes with a strangled gasp. Isaac is by my side instantly, his arm around my shoulders. “Em, are you okay?” “Did you find him?” Scott demands at the same time. “I saw him,” I answer softly. “Where is he at?” “I don’t know,” I answer sadly. “Something forced me out before I could look further.” “Was he okay?” “He was alive.” The Sheriff is pale and he runs his hand over his face. I can't imagine what this must be doing to him. Isaac helps me back to my feet. “Can you find him by scent?” I stuff the blood residue and candle into my bag when there is a knock on the office door. I don't want to be caught with that, people would have a lot of questions. Questions I really can't answer. “We got it sir,” a deputy tells him. “We found the Jeep.” </p><p>“It’s dead,” the Sheriff tells us when we reach the parked Jeep. It’s odd that it is outside the hospital. He wouldn’t have needed help at that point…would he? And if he was at the hospital…how would he have ended up in a basement somewhere? None of this is making sense. Someone would have seen him at the hospital. There are cameras and people around all the time; nurses, patients, and doctors. Somebody would have had to have seen him. The amount of times we've been here, somebody would have probably recognized him. “He must have left the lights on,” the sheriff curses. “Why would he come here?” “Let’s find out,” he tells us and leads us and a few officers into the emergency room. Mrs. McCall greets them instantly and then leads them to the basement. She was ready for them and wants Stiles found as much as anyone. They'll search this whole place. “Guys,” Scott stops Isaac and I. “Derek is waiting for us in the back.” With a glance around to make sure nobody is watching, we follow him up to the roof. “He’s not here,” Derek shouts and I see his nose lifted to the air. “Not anymore.” “He’s not in the whole building?” I can sense Scotts desperation. The longer this take, the more at risk Stiles will be. “Gone,” Derek replies. “We’ll go tell Stilinski,” Isaac volunteers and takes my hand. “And see if you guys can find Allison,” Scott suggests instantly. “She’s not answering her phone and we need her help.”   </p><p>At Allison’s place, Isaac bangs on her apartment door with a closed fist. She opens it up, looking very disgruntled. “What the hell have you been doing?” Isaac curses at her. “Sleeping,” she answers in a similar rude tone. “What the hell are you guys doing here?” “You didn’t get any calls or texts from us?” I ask gently while Isaac curls his lip in annoyance. We follow her back to her room and she snatches her phone off of her bedside table after running a hand through her hair. “My phones off,” she tells us and her brow is furrowed. “I never turn my phone off.” She switches the device on and scrolls through her messages. “Sleepwalking? Is he okay?” “Yeah,” Isaac answers. “Melissa and Scott’s dad found him,” I tell her. We'd only just gotten the message when we parked outside her apartment. “They’re bringing him to the hospital now.” “I don’t know what happened. I never turn it off.” "It's okay." “I have a bunch of weird voicemails,” she tells us with an odd expression. She plays one for us but its full of static and a voice speaking in a foreign language. “Who is that?” Isaac asks her. “That’s Japanese,” I tell them as I frown. “I don’t understand it though. It's one of the languages I've never studied. It's probably a prank or something.” </p><p>“There’s something that’s bothering me,” I blurt to Isaac and Allison who are listening to all the messages that someone left her. “What is it, Emma?” Allison sets her phone down. “When I performed my spell earlier I saw Stiles, but nothing else.” “Yeah,” Isaac glances at me curiously. “Why weren’t you able to tell he was in the coyote den?” “Something forced me back to my body.” Both of their expressions are blank, so I decide to simply explain how that particular spell works. It's one they see me do the most. “Okay so when I do a spell like that, I can send my spirit to the location of the person I’m looking for. I use the blood of their relative as a way to hone in on that person since their blood is similar and you can use family to trace most things. Anyways, when I found Stiles I felt something and then I was forced back to my body so abruptly…I should have been able to see exactly where he was and it was all…” I stop talking and cross my arms over my chest. I've never not been able to see something like this. How could it have happened? “It’s like I was being blocked.” “Can someone do that?” Allison wonders. “Sure,” I answer slowly. “With enough mental fortitude anyone can ward away unwelcome visitors, at least if they know they are there. Or if you have magic to sense it. I can do it easily.” “Emma, what do you think?” I bite my lip and look at them, worrying it between my teeth. “That’s not a good face,” Isaac says slowly. “Em, out with it.” “What if Stiles is the one possessed by the Nogitsune?” I'm met with stunned expressions. It takes awhile before Allison finally questions what I said. “You think its him? Why?” “He’s losing time…he believes he wrote the instructions on the board for Barrow about killing Kira. And I felt something weird…” “You feel things a lot, darkness and other stuff.” “This was different…it was old. I just have a feeling...” “I don’t like the sound of that,” Isaac mutters. “I really really hate this town.” </p><p>At school the next day I can’t help but feel antsy. In every class I’m checking my phone and bouncing my leg, waiting for the day to go by. I need to get to the hospital and talk to Stiles. Perhaps together we can work out what exactly happened. Maybe I can prove my own theory wrong. But, he's the only one struggling now, both Allison and Scott have no more symptoms from their ritual. They both feel completely fine. I thought he was fine too, but this isn't right. If his door was open...the nogitsune could have used that to get in. It would've been a battle of wills at that point. This could be my worst nightmare. Any kind of possession is way out of my league. I glance at my bag and the spell that’s waiting for me. I stayed up all night and found one that reveals possessed people. It’s doesn’t require a lot of power but it is a very complex spell. If I get it wrong I could hurt him. But I have to know. It’s all I can think about now. To me pieces are starting to make sense, but Allison and Isaac both disagreed with me. They believe Stiles has a medical condition. Isaac informed me that Mrs. McCall was already planning to test him for a similar prognosis that his mother had. But a witches intuition is rarely wrong about these things. Nature might not be telling me much of anything but my gut is screaming at me in a way I've never felt before. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey Derek,” I answer my phone as soon as class ends. “I need you to meet me at the hospital,” he orders me in his alpha voice which I haven't heard in awhile. “What’s going on? Are you okay?” I ask, instantly feeling alarmed. If Derek is at the hospital he must be seriously hurt, usually he just waits to heal. Even from gunshots or worse. “I’m fine…I think I figured something out. But I want to run it by you first and see what you think.” “Okay," I agree immediately. "School just ended. I’ll be there soon.” “I’ll be in my car right out front. Come straight here.” “Okay.” I shove my books back into my locker and hurry out of the school. Other students are milling about and give me annoyed looks as I push past them. Derek is more versed in the supernatural world then the others, maybe I should run my theory by him. Though the more I think of it the more my stomach sinks. Could I really believe one of my best friends is possessed by a dark spirit? Stiles is just a human, why would the spirit choose him over all of the supernatural choices in town? That doesn't really make sense to me. If it wanted power it could have gone after me. If it wanted strength there are more werewolves in town than normal. Why pick Stiles? He's just a human.</p><p>I park next to Derek’s SUV. He’s leaning up against it with his arms crossed over his muscular chest. I see Kira waiting next to him and she looks incredibly nervous. Why is she here? I know she's a Kitsune of some kind. They are not super common over here, and she's new so not well versed with her powers. The nogitsune could have picked her too, but it didn't. “Derek,” I greet him with a soft smile. “Hey Emma. I'm glad you're here.” "Hi Emma." “Hi Kira…what’s going on?” “Okay," Derek begins immediately. "So we walked through the day Barrow took Kira and we found some evidence of a…” He stops talking and glances at Kira, motioning with a hand to prompt her to pick up where he left off. “We think that Barrow grabbed me on purpose so that my…foxfire jump started something in Stiles.” Derek grimaces and he wipes a hand over his face. “Okay Emma, I think that the Nogitsune is in Stiles.” I stare at him, unsure if I’m hearing him right. Did he really just say the very words I am thinking? “I knew you wouldn’t believe it. Kira, we need to…” “No,” I cut him off quickly. “Derek, I think you’re right. I told Allison and Isaac the same thing last night. They didn’t believe me. But there are so many things that don't make sense to me, it would clear a lot up actually.” I pull my demonology book from my bag. It’s a massive brown leather book. The pages are thick and in several languages with gruesome pictures. It’s been in my dad’s family for generations and it is one of the most informative books I have. My mom spent a lot of hours going over this with me. My dad didn't like to look at it. “So look, as a witch you have to study demons or dark spirits whatever you want to call them. My mom lectured me for hours on these things. I can see the signs in Stiles...signs of possession.” </p><p>Derek looks at my book fearfully. The page I turned to has an illustration of a pride demon and a coven surrounding it. His eyes flick up to me. I know he believes me. Having Derek on my side is a major victory. Together we can convince the others. Then find a way to help Stiles. “What do we do?” “We have to be sure before we do anything and we cannot let the nogitsune know that we’re onto it. If it feels cornered it will lash out and people will get hurt.” “You’ve dealt with this before?” Kira asks and takes my book into her hands to look at the pictures. The words of the spell and information are in Greek so she can't read it. “Um…no. But I’ve been lectured on how to handle it.” “You don’t sound very confident,” Derek points out. “Demons are some of the worst things in all of history. We need to tread very carefully.” “But can you de-possess someone?” Kira asks pointedly. “With the right tools I can banish the nogitsune back to the spirit realm, at least I think I can. There aren't very many demons that cross over, at least that's what my grandma told me.” “You think you can?” I can see Derek’s alarmed expression. “It’s very complicated magic,” I snap at him. “According to my book, fighting a demon is terribly difficult and can kill a witch if they’re not strong enough, or worse they could end up possessed themselves. That would be disastrous. I don't know, Derek...this is bad.” “We need to talk to Scott,” Derek tells me. “And tell him I may have helped a dark spirit possess his best friend?” Kira asks, voice incredulous. “You can wait here,” Derek replies with a cheerful smile. “Come on, Emma. It sounds way better when you explain it.” </p><p>Scott takes the news in silently. Though to be fair, it’s horrible news and we’re not 100% sure yet. As Derek and Scott talk about werewolf senses I read further in my book, looking for a better set of instructions. Though if the worst comes to pass I’ll have to call my grandma. She’s talented at finding the right spell in her library. I know the coven has fought off some type of dark spirits in the past and she probably has the most experience. Though calling her won’t come without a price. I’ll have to rejoin the coven surely. But if it saves people’s lives so be it, especially if it can save Stiles. I'd give up my freedom to help him. “Think of it more like sharing a few trade secrets,” Derek tells Scott. “You know, I took Cora back to South America, right? It’s where she spent most of her time after the fire. But, that’s not the only reason I left.” I glance up from the Latin phrase I was translating. “I needed to talk to my mother.” “Your dead mother?” Scott questions. “Oh, did you find a Shaman?” I ask excitedly. “Um no,” he answers me before turning to look at Scott. “She told me something that changed my perspective on a lot of things. She said that my family didn’t just live in Beacon Hills. They protected it and this town needs someone to protect it. Someone like you, Scott.” He leans over and musses up my hair. “And you Emma.” “And someone like you to teach me a few trade secrets,” Scott tells Derek kindly as I slap his hand away from my hair. “Stiles was protecting us,” he suddenly blurts as if he's just realizing something. “From himself,” Derek follows his lead with a nod. </p><p>I follow them up the service stairs to the roof. The sun has already slipped beneath the horizon and I can see the first stars twinkling in the sky. “What are we looking for?” “I’m not sure,” Scott shouts back. “But if you guys are right, Stiles wasn’t just up here struggling with himself. I think he was struggling not to do something.” Derek and I watch as Scott reaches onto the top of a chain link covered box. He tosses a bag filled with tools down by our feet. The tools are heavy duty, something a maintenance worker may have. I think I've seen those in Stiles' garage before. They're his dad's tools. Why did he bring them up here? “What is this for?” “That,” Scott answers and he points to a sparking plug that’s above the box in front of us. I can see the rip in it, meaning it must be incredibly hot and just as dangerous. That could knock the power out of the hospital. Lives will be at risk. We need to call someone to come fix it, because live wires like that, can kill people. I don't even want to be near it. When I open my mouth to tell the others, I feel it suddenly, the cold darkness. It’s different than the darkness of the Darach that was hungry…this feels frenzied, even chaotic. The surge protector in front of us suddenly explodes. I can feel the rush of heat from it. Derek spins me around and blocks the incoming sparks from me, covering my face with his arms. He's heavy against me but I know I would have been hurt if he wouldn't have done that. I see the cord whipping around with live electricity. “I can sense him,” I tell them quickly. “The Nogitsune. We need to go now!”  </p><p>We run down the stairs and outside there is a disaster. People are screaming and I can hear sparks of electricity. Derek stops both Scott and I from running forward to help. “Emma!” Allison shouts and I see her face is streaked with tears. “It’s Isaac, you have to help him!” She points and I see Isaac on the ground, twitching from the electricity. He must have stepped in the water that the wire landed in. “No, Emma wait!” This time Scott stops me from surging to help. I turn and watch Kira grab the live wire as it swings by her. She appears resistant to the electricity and her eyes begin to glow as she stops the flow. That must be her ability...a thunder Kitsune. The moment she drops the now dead wire, I break free from Scott’s grip and kneel by Isaac’s side in the water. “Isaac?” His name comes out as a choked sob. Derek appears by my side and he moves quicker than I do. “He’s not breathing. Scott, he’s not breathing!” I press my hand on Isaac’s chest and am horrified to not feel it moving. Instantly I begin to murmur a healing spell but my words are shaky. Tears are falling down my face. Isaac can’t be gone. I won’t lose someone else. I can't. “Isaac breathe,” I finally order him. “God damnit,” I curse and this time I put every bit of strength I have into a final spell. “Anapneo!” The spell works and he gasps for a single breath. “Emma, you did it,” Derek whispers. Isaac has burns across his face from lying in the water. “Go get someone,” I tell him shakily. “Now Derek. Go!” A group of doctors are instantly by our side and Derek tugs me out of their way. “He’ll heal,” he whispers to me. “He’ll be okay.” “I want to go with him,” I protest with a sob. “Let them get him settled and we can follow. I promise. It'll be okay Emma.” </p><p>I spend the next 48 hours at Isaac’s bedside. I refuse to go to school and I promise him silently that I will be here when he wakes up. After asking once if I was sure on the day of the attack, my Uncle does not question my decision any longer. I won't let anyone drag me out of here. That would be their mistake. I wouldn't even need magic at that point. “Morning sweetie,” the nurse wakes me and places a cup of coffee on the table next to me. I can see the steam curling off it. It smells wonderful. “I brought this for you.” “Thanks, Nurse Miller.” She checks the IV bag attached to Isaac’s arm. “Doctor thinks he’ll wake up soon. I bet he’ll be real happy to see you,” she smiles warmly at me. I know her words are a lie. The doctors have no idea when he'll wake up, but I appreciate her kindness. She's just trying to make me feel better. “I hope so.” “No school again?” I shake my head. “I’ll tell your uncle I checked on you already. Be glad he works here Hun or you probably wouldn’t be allowed in here.” I know that’s the truth even though I would have been in here anyway, with or without permission. He deserves to have someone by his side. I love him, no way would I not be here. “I know, he doesn’t have much family.” “You’re better than most family I’ve seen visiting patients.” I try to smile but it doesn’t work. I’m miserable. I should have been there to save him. I could have saved him if I wouldn't have been up on the roof. “Chin up girlie. The worst is over.” My dad’s words ring in my head. If only that were true. I think it’s really just beginning. Nothing has gotten better.</p><p>Allison and Scott walk into the room, I see their hands are linked. But I’m too tired to say anything about it. Their relationship gives me whiplash. On and off again all the time. “Hi guys.” “Anything?” Allison asks and she squeezes my shoulder. I shake my head, once more feeling the overwhelming need to sob. “I thought he’d be healing by now?” “So, did I.” “He hasn’t healed at all,” I tell them shakily and I feel immense pressure in my chest. “I’ve been looking for some kind of spell or potion to help speed it along and help him but….I got nothing.” Scott places his hand on Isaac’s burned arm. “Is he in pain?” Allison whispers. Scott nods and I bury my face in my hands. Allison’s hand gently takes mine. I’m thankful they are here. It's been hard sitting here alone for this long. Scott gasps as he takes away what pain he can. “It won’t heal him, but it will help with the pain,” he tells me gently. “Did Stiles really do this?” Allison demands. “Whatever’s controlling him did it. Whatever’s inside him.” “Well, then how do we get whatever’s inside of him the hell out of him?” “I’m working on it,” Scott answers in a steel voice. “Me too,” I whisper. “As soon as Isaac is recovered I’ll be putting all my effort into finding the proper spells and techniques. I’m going to send the Nogitsune straight to Hades,” I vow to them. “Once Stiles is safe,” Scott says to me and I glance at Isaac’s burned body. “I’ll do what I have to but you have to find him first. He’s blocking all my tracking spells. The Nogitsune is smart, Scott. Probably smarter than us. We need to be very careful. If it thinks we're boxing it in...it will lash out violently.”</p><p>After school Scott texts me and I glance at the message, assuming to find some information about school or homework. I jump to my feet after seeing the words 'I found Stiles.' That is something I need to be present for. We can't just let him run around the city creating chaos. I need to get there and bind him to one place quickly so that the Nogitsune can’t do anymore damage. I glance at Isaac once more. He has yet to move. He would want me to help, I know it. I can't simply wait here either, not when I can do something. I would hate myself even more if something happened and I wasn't there to help. “I’ll be back,” I whisper to him. “I promise. I love you.” I brush his forehead with my fingers and then I grab my bag off the floor and rush out the door, steeling my resolve. The Nogitsune is going to pay for what it did to him, I'll make sure of it. </p><p>“Emma, Coach is on his way to the hospital,” Scott says as soon as I answer the next incoming phone call. “What?” “He was shot with an arrow.” “Where is Stiles?” I demand and pull over into an empty bank parking lot. That’s the only way this all would be happening. This is all set up by the Nogitsune. We need to stop him and the only way to do that is to control Stiles. “He’s with his dad right now. He warned us about the traps.” “I’m on my way. Do not let him leave,” I tell him firmly. “I mean it Scott. Keep him there by violence if you have to.” “But Emma…” “That Nogitsune is killing people, Scott. Isaac is lying in a hospital bed. It will only get worse.” “I know that, but…” “You may be the Alpha here Scott. But you are way out of your element here. Let me take Stiles and I can begin to prep for banishing the Nogitsune.” “I thought you didn’t have the right spell yet.” “I don’t. But we can’t just let him walk around while I look for it. It’s too dangerous. More people are going to die.” “I’ll talk to him.” “Are you sure it’s really him?” I ask, voice a hushed whisper as I speed towards the school. “I know my best friend,” he replies shortly and hangs up. I know that he knows Stiles best…but the Nogitsune is going to know him now too. He’s been inside Stiles’ mind. He knows all of us as well as Stiles does. The thought makes me sick. How do we beat an enemy that knows all our strengths and weaknesses? It must know that I will try to banish it. I need to talk to the others about this, to come up with a strong plan on how to handle him.</p><p>Aiden is calling me mere minutes later. That must mean bad news. He's never called me just to say hi. “Hello?” “There’s a bomb at the school.” “What?” I let out a strangled gasp. “On a bus. Just like that guy Barrow used to use.” So the nogitsune has bomb knowledge from when it influenced Barrow? “Son of a bitch,” I curse loudly. “Are the police there?” “Yeah one of them is going onto the bus to take a look at it.” “And Stiles?” “He’s with Scott.” “Okay I’m coming.” “And you have a plan?” “Yes.” “Is it a good one?” “Scott probably won’t think so.” “Shit.” Before I hang up I hear people shouting. “Aiden, what’s going on?” “The bus was a distraction. Emma, the bomb is at the police station. It’s going to go off any minute.” </p><p>I turn my car around at the nearest light and speed to the police station. When I arrive it’s already complete chaos. There is some smoke coming from the building. There are broken windows and people crouching outside the station. I see Scott, Stiles, and the Sheriff rush inside. When I enter the building, I see that the Sheriff’s office that I was in a few nights ago is completely destroyed. The nogitsune targeted Stiles dad...why? “Emma,” Mr. Argent shouts as soon as his eyes fall on me. He looks tired but doesn’t have any visible injuries. “Derek needs help.” I recognize Derek’s arm around his shoulders. But he’s slumped forward. I quickly go to his other side so we can get him outside. “With the way he will heal you need to get him out of here,” Mr. Argent orders me, tone all business. “Paramedics are on their way and will question everything about him.” I accept his instructions without a word. He’s totally right. With Mr. Argent’s help I get Derek into the backseat of my car. “Call me when he’s alright. I’m going to help here and I'm still technically under arrest. Tell Derek to come back when you're done. Okay, Emma?” I nod and drive back to Derek’s loft. It’s the easiest and most secure place right now.</p><p>When I wave my hand to open the door I see Peter throwing things inside. He turns around and roars, eyes flashing blue. It doesn't frighten me, just merely surprised. He looks absolutely pissed. His eyes quickly fade when he recognizes Derek half-conscious as I struggle to bear his weight. He was able to move his feet when I ordered him to, but he's going to drop soon. Thank god I’ve been weightlifting in gym class or this would have been impossible. I'm not strong enough to lift a full grown man. “What the hell happened to him?” “Bomb at the police station,” I answer quickly. “Could you please help me?” To his credit he rushes over and picks Derek up easily. Having that weight lifted off my shoulders feels amazing. "Thank you," I say to him and he nods. He looks worried, normally he's usually only concerned about himself. But I know he cares about Derek and Cora too. He stayed with Cora the entire time she was in the hospital when I was under the Nematon. Peter then lays Derek face down on his bed. I get a better look at the amount of shrapnel buried in his back. There are large pieces of glass impaling him. If he wasn't a wolf he'd be dead...very dead. “Why was he at the station?” “I don’t know. Mr. Argent said he got arrested.” “And the bomb?” “The Nogitsune,” I answer thinly. “And why aren’t we just killing him?” “Because Stiles is a good person. And he deserves us to fight for him.” Peter makes a sound of disgust. Then he refocuses on Derek. “He won’t heal with all this imbedded in his skin.” “What do we do?” I look up at him for help. Something I didn’t think I’d ever do. He and I don't really see eye to eye. But we're together on this. Derek needs us both. “We take it out,” he answers simply while ripping a massive piece of glass from Derek’s back. </p><p>Peter hands a glass of water to Derek, who is quite pale. But he's healing it will just take some time. “A bomb at the police station,” he mutters as Derek accepts the drink. “What is this…Nogitsune’s purpose?” “To create chaos,” I answer. “And it’s in that odd boy who is always around you guys?” “His name is Stiles,” I tell him sharply. “Well, you’ve got your work cut out for you,” he nods to me. “But I do have a favor to ask you.” “No.” Peter’s eyes flash up at me, his lip curling in anger. “I just…” “My boyfriend is in the hospital, my friend is possessed by a dark spirit, and everyone expects me to solve all their problems,” I snap at him. “So, sit down and take a freaking number. I'll help you when it's your turn.” He holds up his hands and walks away. “That was entertaining,” Derek groans and I instantly go into witch mode. “How do you feel?” “Like I was ripped apart.” “Let me see,” I gently prod him forward with my fingers and see his back is slowly healing. “Thank you, Emma.” “It’s what I’m here for,” I reply with a tired smile. I text Mr. Argent that Derek is okay. “You’ll be back at full strength soon. Then you need to get back to the station before they realize you're still under arrest and not there.” “Did they find Stiles?” “He’s with Scott,” I answer. I should be with them, but there was no way I was leaving Derek while he was injured. “I don’t know much beyond that.” I look outside and see rain pouring down from the black sky in sheets. I tilt my head to the side, listening to the whispers as it taps on the window. Whispers of deceit. “Emma?” “I have to go. I think Scott’s in trouble.” Derek struggles in an attempt to stand but Peter pushes him back. “You are in no shape to help,” he scolds him. “Let the witch go on her own. We need to talk about why you got arrested.” </p><p>The moment I get to my car, already soaked from the rain, my phone rings. “Scott,” I shout. “Are you okay?” “I’m okay,” he replies, though he sounds horrible. “We’re at the animal clinic. Deaton wants to talk to you.” There is a moment of silence and I assume he's passing the phone. “Emma,” Deaton greets gently. “I’ve just gotten back from Japan. I have a few doses of something that can poison a nogitsune but it will not kill it.” It's amazing he was able to find something that can subdue the power of the nogitsune. How did he know? “Okay. What can I do?” “I think you and I can try to find a more permanent solution, though it will take time. The Sheriff is on his way to pick Stiles up. He will be himself when he wakes.” “Thank god.” That’s a big relief. We need to find a way to reveal who is in control of Stiles so this doesn’t happen again. Though, I wonder if I’ll be able to tell? Or if Lydia will be able to? “Go on home,” Deaton instructs. “We can meet tomorrow. Bring your spell books.” “Which ones?” “All of them,” he answers grimly. I sigh. I have dozens of books, that will be difficult.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Between spending my mornings at the hospital, school throughout the day, and nights in the Animal Clinic with Deaton, I’ve maybe gotten a handful of hours of sleep the past few days. The bags beneath my eyes are proof enough. I haven't been this exhausted since I found out my parents were murdered and I had to plan a funeral. Sometimes I think I'll pass out but I always manage to keep going. There has been no change in Isaac’s condition, though my Uncle and all the nurses on his floor have agreed to call me if something does change. Without having him by my side I desperately start to miss him at school. My Uncle told me I needed to go back or I’d fall behind in my classes. It was a lie of course. I’m just behind Lydia at the top of the junior class, but I understand he wanted me to try and get back to normal. He’s also aware that Stiles is possessed by a dark spirit and has been checked into Eichen House by his dad. He doesn't quite know what to make of it, but I know he's wary. He understands some magic, but he wants to be normal. The only time he forges into the supernatural is when I force his hand. If I wouldn't have been dumped on him he and Chloe could live blissfully unaware. Derek and Mr. Argent are in jail, pending investigation into Silverfinger’s death. I can’t figure out why the Nogitsune took them off the field. He must have been particularly worried about them to get them framed in such a way. Now they aren't able to do anything really to help us. Every night, Deaton and I are spend hours combing through all my books and grimoires looking for a way to safely remove the Nogitsune. But so far, we’ve only come up with a spell that can harm it, but we don’t know if it will harm Stiles. Neither of us are wanting to risk it. </p><p>“Any luck?” “No, though some of these spells are incredibly useful,” Deaton answers me. “Someone has to have that scroll,” I tell him. “It doesn’t just disappear. That could be the only thing in the world with the answer we're looking for.” “I thought a copy would be in one of your books,” Deaton sighs. “I could ask Brandon to look through the Coven’s books, but that could take him ages,” I offer and look up at Deaton. “We might not have a choice. Would your friend help you?” Surprisingly I don't have anxiety about calling Brandon. “Yeah, I think so.” I push my spell book off my legs and glance at my watch. Deaton answers his phone when it rings. “Yes, the wolf was right where you said it would be,” he replies and I glance up as Allison and Scott enter the building. “Hey guys,” I greet them tiredly. “You find anything?” I shake my head then stand to stretch my back. Deaton is now seated at his desk, rubbing the bridge of his nose tiredly. We've been pouring over these books for hours. He puts Mr. Argent, on speaker for us all to hear when he adds to the conversation. “We have two problems. The lichen is not a cure. It will wear off in a matter of days.” “But while it does work, the Oni won’t go after Stiles, right?” “I hope,” Deaton answers grimly. “Eichen House has an unusual history. It might not be all that safe for the Oni there as well.” I have some questions about this Eichen House that I’ll save for a different time. I don't think I ever want to step foot inside.</p><p>“What’s the second problem?” “I checked with your contacts in Japan. The Yakuza boss you saw killed by the Oni never found the scroll.” “What scroll?” Scott questions. “A Shugendo Scroll.” I can see the confusion in Allison and Scott’s expressions. “The Shugendo were the ascetic mystics of Japan.” “They were Japan’s version of witches,” I explain to them quietly and they nod. I've gotten good at dumbing down magic for everyone. “The scroll had instructions on how to exorcise a nogitsune,” Mr. Argent continues. “It appears to be different than most demons,” I add. “None of my demonic banishing spells are going to be effective against it. Though it is passed down in my family and we have no connections to the magic of Asia. That could be the reason I don't have a copy of the scroll.” “So, we need to find that scroll?” “Exactly,” Deaton replies. “And I did get a name of the man who last purchased it. Kincaid.” “He was with Katashi,” Allison blurts, eyes wide. “He met with Isaac and Emma.” “Sounds like Katashi wanted the scroll for himself.” “But Stilinski already told me nothing like it was found among his things and a paranoid like Katashi would keep it close…probably on him at all times.” If he’s dead, wouldn’t they have found it among his belongings? “What’s this scroll look like?” Allison asks him. Deaton hands her a scroll from behind his desk. Too bad that wasn't the one we were looking for. “Something like this.” “Do these come in different sizes?” “Of course,” I answer. She looks like she’s onto something. “Then I think I know where it might be.” </p><p>After school the next day I stop by the hospital to see Isaac. I didn't come by in the morning like I usually do because I was so tired. “Emma,” Mrs. McCall greets me from the desk with a tired smile. “How are you sweetie?” “Just another day. I’m meeting Scott and everyone in forty five minutes at Allison’s. But I wanted to stop by.” She stands and adjusts her greenish blue scrubs. “Come on, I’ll go with you to his room.” We walk through the hallway, making quiet small talk. “Have you found anything that might help him?” Melissa whispers. I shake my head and force my tears away. I have to admit that I’ve stopped looking for healing spells to focus on demonic spells. I’m horrible for pushing Isaac to the side. He matters to me more than almost anything, but I can't let the Nogitsune keep hurting people. I hope he would understand. “I’ve been busy trying to find ways to stop the nogitsune,” I finally force myself to admit. Her hand squeezes my shoulder. “Isaac would understand. He would want you to help the others.” “I know,” I reply softly and I put my hand over Isaac’s. “But it sucks.” “All of this sucks,” she replies with a laugh. “He’ll start to heal soon,” she assures me. “I know him. He’s a strong kid.” “He is,” I agree. We sit next to his bed for a few minutes and my phone starts to buzz, telling me time is up. “I need to meet the others,” I tell her sadly. “I’ll check in on him throughout the night,” she promises. I trust him in the hands of Mrs. McCall. She cares about him more than anyone else. With a last glance over my shoulder at Isaac’s sleeping form, I leave the room so I can join the others. </p><p>I meet Scott, Ethan, and Aiden at Allison’s apartment. She opens the door as soon as we knock. I'm almost surprised she's not in her hunting gear. “My father said all of the Katashi evidence is being moved to federal lockup by armored car tonight. Probably within the next few hours.” It must be weird being here in the house while he’s locked up. But she seems to be taking it in stride. She is nearly eighteen now. Lydia is waiting next to Allison, shifting back and forth on her feet. “We’re going to rob an armored car?” Aiden demands with raised eyebrows. He sounds super surprised. I'm not at this point. We've done more law breaking than I would have thought to handle the threats to Beacon Hills. I don't know if my old friends would be disappointed or impressed. “Well,” Lydia drawls out. “We’re going to try.” I never thought that she would endorse this plan, but I’m ready to roll with it. We can't let that scroll get away or we might never beat the Nogitsune. </p><p>We’re now sitting in the living room going over the plan. I'm rubbing my temples to try and stave off my incoming stress headache. “This is a really bad plan,” Scott tells us. “It’s not that bad,” Lydia offers positively though its clearly forced. “It’s not that good,” Aiden replies. “None of us knows the route that they’re going to take. If Allison can get one of her dad’s GPS trackers on the armored car, we can follow it.” I look down at the map doubtfully. This is insane. “So, when it gets here,” Allison points to the bridge. “We attack them?” Ethan interrupts her. “No,” Lydia continues. “Your bikes will be in the middle of the road, looking like you guys got into an accident. And when the driver gets out to help…” “We attack him,” Ethan continues to suggest. “No,” both Lydia and Allison snap at him. “You’ll distract him…and Scott and Emma will break open the back door to get his finger.” “It’s not his actual finger is it?” Aiden asks nervously and Scott looks over at Lydia in horror. “We are so out of our league,” Lydia breathes out. “Okay guys,” I stop them from continuing. We all need to be on the same level here and take a few deep breaths. “We can do this. If I can break open the walls of a bank vault with a wave of my hand. I can break open a truck door. You just have to be the distractions. That's all. You can do it.” “Why aren’t we just going to Stilinski for help?” “Because if he gets caught, then it’s the Sheriff tampering with federal evidence,” Scott explains. “This is going to work,” Allison adds with encouragement. “We can do this. We’re losing Stiles, my dad’s in jail for murder with Derek, and Isaac is in the hospital. We need to do this.” </p><p>That night we’re ready to enact the plan. I can’t believe I’m helping rob an armored car. I wonder if my parents would be disappointed? I don’t have time to think like that, I mentally scold myself. They're not here to disappoint anyway. All I need to worry about is getting the locked door open while the guard is distracted by the twins. We need that scroll. That guard won't even know we were there. I’m crouched down between two police cruisers, my hands on the damp concrete. Allison has a crossbow and she’s watching the truck through her scope. Scott and Kira are next to me, ready to start the plan on her order. “Okay,” Allison breathes out. “You’re up.” Kira takes off running towards the truck. We watch someone exit the station and head to the truck, making Kira hide on the other side of the wheel. He’s a deputy, I recognize him from previous interactions in the station. He suddenly has his gun out and he’s looking around. How does he know Kira is there? She moves so silently. “We have to do something,” Scott whispers to us. Someone much larger jumps out the back and knocks the deputy unconscious. Thank god he didn't kill him. “Who the hell is that?” Scott asks and I find I recognize him. “Kincaid,” Allison answers quickly and I hear her gripping the crossbow tighter. This plan just got screwed up. </p><p>I follow Scott and Allison up to the man who is holding exactly what we’re looking for. We’re clearly in the market for the same thing. We can't let him leave with it. I won't let him get away. “We need that finger,” Scott tells him politely. Allison already has her bow locked and loaded, ready to pull the trigger. The man smiles, thinking we’re a joke. “Why should I give it to you?” “There’s a suitcase in there with 1.5 million dollars in it. Take it.” “The scroll inside this prosthetic finger's worth three million,” he responds coolly. Kira leaps from the top of the car and gets thrown aside quickly by Kincaid. Her surprise attack was a big failure. “I guess negotiations are over,” he responds and his eyes flash blue. “And how much is your life worth to you?” I call out when he places the finger in his front pocket. “Do we need a repeat of the last time we met?” “You took me by surprise witch,” he spits and I see his fangs come out. "It won't happen again." He roars loudly. Allison instantly fires an arrow and then gets slashed at. Kira has not moved from where she originally fell. I then twist my fist. “Frango.” I watch his wrist snap and his mouth opens with a roar. Scott rushes forward and gets beaten back. “You have the eyes of an alpha, but where is the strength?” “Up here,” I watch Ethan and Aiden jump to the ground and beat him back. They move quickly and efficiently, working as a team. I raise my hands and watch roots break free from the cement, they begin to wrap around Kincaid, just like last time. We don't have time for a brawl. I want that finger and I'm going to take it. Ethan and Aiden slowly back away. I'm glad they understand not to meddle.</p><p>“I gave you a second chance already,” I tell him icily. “This time I might not be so kind.” He’s struggling against the vines then I curl my fingers in and the vines tighten around his torso. “Take the finger from his pocket,” I tell the twins. Aiden steps forward and grabs it before scampering back. When Kincaid snaps at him a vine drags his head backwards. “Emma stop,” Scott shouts at me. “Let her do this,” Ethan tells him behind my back, voice hushed. “Do you want this guy to come after us? He’s dangerous.” “So are we,” Scott replies and his hand is on my shoulder. “He looks smart enough to remember that.” He hands the finger to Lydia, who puts it away. I slowly let go and when my hands drop to my sides, the vines slip back into the earth, like they were never there. “We’re here to save a life,” Scott continues. “Not end one.” I take a few deep breaths and let the thrill of using such magic drift away. "Attack us again," I warn Kincaid lowly. "You won't ever get out of those vines." Lydia hands me the scroll when we get to Allison’s car. I look over it but most of it is in Japanese. It doesn't look much like a spell to me. “Anything?” “No, we need to get it to Deaton,” I tell them. “Allison, drop us off. I think we have some work cut out for us.”</p><p>At the clinic, I hand Deaton the very tiny scroll. Scott is by my side as everyone else went home. After that much trouble they need their sleep. Too bad I never get sleep anymore. I feel like I'm always on the essential list. “There isn’t much here unfortunately,” Deaton mutters. I hang my head. We went to all this difficulty to get this and it doesn’t even have the answer we’re looking for. “Does it say anything?” “My Japanese isn’t great,” Deaton says, almost in a humorous manner. “But it appears to say that one method of expelling a Nogitsune is to change the body of the host.” “Change the body?” I ponder that. What does changing the body entail? Bodily harm is too obvious...so it must mean magically. “Which begs the question, how do we change Stiles’ body?” “By turning him into a werewolf,” Scott breathes out and glances at me. “We’ll keep looking for another answer,” I tell him firmly. I don't think Stiles ever had the desire to be a werewolf and Scott wouldn't want to force it on him. “The Nogitsune is going to pay for everything that it’s done and I’m going to push it through the gates to hell myself.” “Now, that I believe,” Scott gives me a small smile and I squeeze his hand reassuringly. </p><p>With Stiles in the wind, Deaton and I pour all our efforts into tracking him. The back room of his office is filled with my books, his materials, and all our notes. Thankfully none of his patients come back here or we'd have a lot of questions to answer. “Emma, this spell appears to be a binding agent for dark spirits. Do you think you can use it?” I glance over his shoulder at the requirements. It requires strong will for sure. But that's never been a problem. If we can bind the Nogitsune, we might stand a chance of drawing it out of Stiles. “I can do it,” I tell him confidently. “I’m very driven to do this.” “I believe you,” Deaton smiles at me. “What do you need?” I run my fingers along the incantation and the instructions. “Shit, it requires a solar eclipse.” Deaton tosses the book aside. “That’s not helpful. There won’t be one for quite some time.” Somehow I keep myself from screaming. We just keep hitting dead ends. “I have all these stupid spell books and not one of them hold the answers that we need!” “We’ll find it Emma,” Deaton tries to assure me. I brush off his hand. “I’m going to visit Isaac. I haven’t been there since yesterday.” “Okay, I’ll see you when you get back. It's going to be okay, Emma. I know it doesn't seem like it right now, but we will get through this.” </p><p>At the hospital I take my regular seat at Isaac’s bedside. I tell him about the struggles with the spells and that Stiles is completely gone. I'm glad there are no nurses and doctors here because I can't help but just talk to him while I'm here, about everything that he's missed. “I really need you to wake up Isaac,” I whisper to him. “Nobody has my back like you do…and my next plan is something really stupid. I just need you.” He doesn’t move, I didn’t expect him to. The side of his face still has horrible red lines from being burned. I murmur a small healing spell and brush my fingers against his, hoping to ease some of the pain that must be preventing him from healing. Nothing changes in his breathing but I’m hopeful he’ll wake up soon. Without him I seem to be quicker to anger and I just miss him so much. “Hi Allison,” I answer my phone quietly. “The Nogitsune is waiting for us in Stiles’ bedroom. Do you have anything?” I press my face against my hand. “No. We don’t have a way to separate them.” “Then we need to protect him from the Oni.” “I can’t fight the Oni,” I tell her quietly. “They’re immune to my magic.” “Just meet us there Emma. We need you.” “Okay,” I agree reluctantly. I'm scared of the Oni. I can't protect myself, let alone anyone else. But I can't say no to them, I never can. “But this is clearly a trap,” I point out. “We know.” </p><p>When we arrive he’s gone of course. It was all part of his plan to get us here. I'm real sick of playing a game that I don't even know the rules of. “What is all this?” Mr. Argent gestures to the chess board. “What are these sticky notes for?” “This is what Stiles used to try and explain to me about all of you.” “Maybe it’s a message from Stiles. The real Stiles.” We’re all looking at the pieces on the board. My own name is attached to the Queen. If it was Stiles I might take it as a compliment but with a Nogitsune…I see it as a threat. That thing sees me as the big enemy. It must know I have the ability to banish it. If only I had the right spell. “You think there’s any reason my names on a king?” Derek questions. “You’re heavily guarded,” the Sheriff points out. “The alarming detail is that you’re one move from being in checkmate.” I glance at the board and his words ring true. “This is a threat,” I tell them. “The Nogitsune is telling us that we’ve almost been outplayed. He’s waiting for us at Derek’s place.” “He wants us to go there,” Mr. Argent agrees. “Night’s falling,” Derek points out. “This couldn’t sound any more like a trap.” “Our enemy isn’t a killer…it’s a trickster. The killing is just a by-product,” the Sheriff explains. “If you’re trying to say it won’t kill us,” Derek cuts in. “I’m not feeling too confident about that.” “It won’t. It wants irony. It wants to play a trick…a joke. All we need to do is come up with a new punchline.” “The sun is setting, Sheriff,” Mr. Argent points out. “What do you have in mind?” </p><p>Once at Derek’s loft, we’re waiting for the signal to move in. I can feel the sun is setting and the moon is beginning to rise. Mr. Argent is gesturing silently to us. I can’t hear the Sheriff talking to Stiles. But I know it’s actually the Nogitsune. Only someone cunning could plan something like this. Stiles is too forthcoming and a terrible liar to do all this. When Allison and Mr. Argent walk into the loft, Derek and I follow. The Nogitsune smiles and in his very expression I can see that he is not Stiles. Allison shoots him with a taser but he catches it without being phased. He tosses it from her hands and it clatters across the floor. Derek roars and moves forward, but the Nogitsune moves with incredible speed and catches his arm, twisting it backwards. Stiles struggles to play lacrosse let alone fight werewolves. The Nogitsune is dangerous in more ways than I thought. Derek groans, and then the Nogitsune slams his face against a pillar and throws him across the room. Mr. Argent cocks his gun, a real lethal one. The Sheriff reaches a hand out while I watch the Nogitsune’s expression. His pupils are dilated. He’s enjoying this...chaos. “Argent listen to me, don’t do this.” “Why not? I’ve done it before. Werewolves, beserkers. I can easily add a Nogitsune to the list.” The Sheriff draws his gun now and points it at Mr. Argent. I can see beads of sweat on both their heads. “You’re not going to shoot my son.” “Stop,” I interrupt them and place a hand on each weapon. “You’re giving him what he wants. Chaos, strife. Isn’t that right, demon?” It smiles at me wickedly. “Women are always harder to trick then men.” He clicks his tongue. “My mom said it’s because of that Y chromosome all men have,” I retort easily. “Now, tell us, what do you want?” The sun soon disappears from the windows and I know night has fallen. That's what it wants, protection. He can't fight the Oni and needs us to do it for him. “I know you’re not here to kill me,” he explains and turns towards the window where I see shadows creating the forms of the Oni. He’s then slinking behind us. “You’re here to protect me.” </p><p>The Sheriff and Mr. Argent open fire on the Oni after they pull out their blades. Derek and Allison are soon at our backs. “Emma,” Derek whispers. “If your magic doesn’t work against them. Stay back!” One gets past the Sheriff and swings the blade at me. I’m forced to dodge. I try once more to deter them with a simple spell but as I expected it does not work. I simply can’t harm them. The blade swings past me and cuts my calf. I feel a sharp hot pain but ignore it. If I stop my leg might not be the only thing cut, I could die. Within a few moments they’re gone and I see the Nogitsune has vanished too. Of course, he escaped. We're still stuck in his stupid game. Derek is bloodied and the others are catching their breath. Suddenly the Sheriff points his gun at the doorway, but lowers it when we see Scott and Kira. “What happened?” “They disappeared,” Allison answers. “They literally just vanished.” “And so did Stiles,” the Sheriff adds, voice grim. Mr. Argent wraps a bandage on my leg. It’s a thin cut from the tip of the blade that doesn’t need stitches and I really don’t want to alarm my Uncle. But with the Nogitsune on the loose like this and the way he works I think it’s best I warn him and Chloe. They should leave town because if he wants to threaten me, he’ll go after them. The way the chessboard was laid out really has me thinking I need to protect them before we make anymore moves. Defense is sometimes the greatest offense. I agree to look around town with Ethan and Aiden as my partners on Scott’s instructions.  </p><p>“Hi guys,” I greet them outside the school. They're both dressed in dark jeans and leather jackets. “You ready to go?” Aiden asks me with a smile. They've certainly gotten much more friendly lately. I am starting to think they would be a good addition to the pack. They're strong and well connected. They know more about werewolves than Isaac and Scott. We could use their help in all sorts of things. Scott could even ask them for Alpha advice. “Yeah. I'm all good. Let's go.” I follow them into the woods and their eyes glow blue as they scan the area. I gently touch the trees, hoping they can give me a clue. If he would have passed by here they might share with me. Aiden and Ethan are both sniffing the air, trying to catch the scent. But I have a feeling the Nogitsune is too smart to allow us to track him. He’s been blocking my locater spells for days now. He isn’t going to let a wolf smell him out. “Any scent?” “No,” Ethan replies. “You got anything?” I drop my hand from the leaves. “Nothing.” “Come on we’ve got more ground to cover.” We search for several hours into the night before we reach the end of our designated grid. I text Scott and tell him that I’m headed home for some much-needed sleep. “See you tomorrow guys,” I tell the twins. “Bye Emma.” </p><p>I swat a fly away from me as I enter the house. “Hey Em,” my Uncle greets from the couch. He and Chloe are curled up together watching Grey’s Anatomy. “You’re home earlier than usual.” “I need to talk to you guys,” I begin awkwardly. “What’s going on? You find your friend?” I sit in the cushy armchair that is my usual spot. “No…and he’s not my friend anymore.” “Oh no. I'm sorry, Emma.” “The Nogitsune has complete control of him now and…I think you and Chloe should leave town.” “What? Emma…” “If it wants to get to me it just has to find you guys…Isaac’s already in the hospital and he’s only alive because he’s a werewolf…you might not survive whatever it comes up with next.” “Why would it be after you?” “Because I’m trying to stop it and I’m it’s biggest enemy. Stiles would know that out of all of us it would be clear I could banish a dark spirit and save him. That means the Nogitsune knows. He already marked me as a Queen on his chessboard.” “And you win chess by taking the Queen,” Chloe breathes out. “Jake, maybe we should listen to her.” I know she's scared. She'd be stupid not to be. Chloe doesn't know much about my world, but what she does know is enough to terrify anyone. “If we’re going," Jake cuts in stubbornly. "Than you're coming with us.” “You know I can’t.” I pull out a bottle of a potion I made and set it on the table. “What is that?” “It was my dad’s. It protects someone for 72 hours from possession by anything. That way you and Chloe will be far out of the Nogitsune’s reach.” “How far do we need to be?” I’m so thankful Chloe is trusting me and taking me seriously. She’s relatively new to all things supernatural. But she just rolls with all this like a pro. “I already booked you tickets to that ski resort in Colorado you talked about for the next week.” “You bought us tickets? Emma, we need to talk about these things!” </p><p>I start to cry and he looks at Chloe in horror. I didn't mean to upset him, but I'm scared. I never want to lose anyone else. I can't handle more loss. Jake and Chloe are my family. “I can’t lose you too. Uncle Jake you’re all I have now.” His expression softens and within moments I’m squished between the two of them in a tight embrace. “You’re never going to lose me, Em. We’ll take the trip.” “Thank you.” “But I want you to call me every single day.” “I will.” “And no skipping school.” “Okay.” “And…” “Jake, she’s got it. Emma isn’t a normal teenage girl, she’s not going to throw any crazy parties.” “At least not while my friend is possessed,” I tell them with a small laugh. "If we ever go back to normal, maybe I'll try and throw a party and you can ground me like a normal teenager." Jake snorts. "If only that were the case." “We’ll go pack,” Chloe declares and climbs up the stairs. “When does our plane leave?” “In four hours,” I hand him the printed-out information from my bag pack. He looks over it and shakes his head. “Go get some sleep. I’ll text you when we land.” “I love you Uncle Jake.” “I love you too Em. Please be careful.”</p><p>After a final goodbye, I lock the door behind them when they leave for the airport. I feel slightly unsettled being here all alone. But I remind myself that I’m a witch and I’ll be alright. Though, perhaps I should have spent the night at Allison’s house. I feel better around her and Mr. Argent, especially with the One demons prowling about. Those things scare me more than anything we've seen. Probably because I'm defenseless. With the Argent's I know that I'll be protected if I need to be. I shake the thought away. I sounds like a scared little girl. I eat Chloe’s leftovers from the fridge and glance at the hour, already 11 pm. I can never get time to simply do what I want these days. When I enter my room, I drop my bag and instantly head for the shower. After traipsing through the forest for a few hours I feel disgusting. I clean out the slash on my leg. I’m lucky I managed to get far enough out of the way or I’m guessing those Oni would have killed me. I really need to come up with a way to defend myself from them. I can’t be so useless without magic. That's something I need to work on. Maybe Allison can help me with that. We can make it our summer project. I've always wanted to try her knives out. I rewrap my leg to protect it from germs and brush my teeth. When I exit my bathroom in my PJ’s I skid to a stop. Isaac is sitting on my bed, facing the window. I'd recognize his curly head anywhere. “Isaac? What are you doing here? Are you okay?” I rush forward and wrap my arms around him, hugging him tightly. He's warm and his fingers brush through my wet hair. “All healed,” he replies and I look over his face to find his words true. His skin is clear of the burns, almost like they were never there. “Why didn’t any of the nurses call me when you woke up? I’ve been there every day…but so much has happened while you were there and…” he cuts me off abruptly by kissing me and after a so much time apart I melt into it. He doesn't say anything as he presses me into the mattress, lips and fingers moving along my body.</p><p>I wake as soon as I feel Isaac shift. “Isaac?” “I waited a long time for you last night Emma.” I rub my eyes and sit up. He’s standing at my bookcase, not looking at me. He wasn't here when I was talking to Jake and Chloe...or when I took a shower. Why would he say that? Was he...waiting for them to leave? Why would he do that? They love him when he comes over. “I was looking for the Nogitsune,” I tell him mid-yawn. “By yourself?” “No, Ethan and Aiden came with me." “You went with the twins?” His tone shifts and I start to get a weird feeling. Why is he up already? Normally he sleeps forever and I would guess his body is still recovering even with the enhanced healing. "Isaac, what's wrong?" Something is not right. A whisper tickles my ear that there is something going on, but it doesn't delve into specifics. I trust it enough to sit up against my headboard to get a better look at him. "Why did you go with them?" “Everyone grouped up and searched Beacon Hills for signs of Stiles. We didn’t find anything so I came home after searching for a few hours.” “They’re dangerous.” “They’re on our side. I don't think they're that bad actually.” “I had a feeling you’d say something like that.” I push the covers off my bed to stand up. He rushes over and before I can question him, he brings his fist down on the side of my head.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When I open my eyes I look up at the light streaming in through my curtains. It must be late morning already. I push myself off my floor and glance around. A wave of nausea overtakes me. “Oh ow,” I groan and put a hand to my head. Why did Isaac punch me like that? What was he thinking? Unless, he’s not in his right mind. That has to be the answer. He wouldn't ever hurt me. I reach for my cell phone off my nightstand, it's nearly dead but has enough juice for one call. I click Allison’s name instantly, she might have an idea on what’s going on. And who better to help me find Isaac than a trained werewolf hunter? “Hello?” “Allison, something is wrong with Isaac.” “Do you need me to meet you at the hospital?” She asks instantly, voice even. “No, no, he came to my house last night, told me he was released. He was fine.” “What? Why didn’t he tell anyone?” “I don’t know,” I reply. “But this morning he was acting weird and he knocked me out.” HE WHAT?” Her voice raises to a shout. “I think something is wrong with him. Will you help me find him?” “Of course, I will,” she replies and I hear her rustling around. “I’ll come pick you up. Be there in ten minutes.”</p><p>She’s here quicker than 10 minutes. I’d only just changed into my jeans and sweater when she shouts up the stairs. "Emma! I'm here!" There is a nasty bruise on the side of my face already. But I don't have time to worry about it right now. I have to find him before he hurts someone else or himself. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if that happened. He just woke up, I can't lose him again. I hurry down the stairs to meet her. “Where do you think he is?” If I was Isaac...where could I find the twins and potentially kill them? It would need to be quiet..somewhere with no witnesses. “He was talking about the twins…and how they’re dangerous,” I tell her. “He was mad that I went looking for Stiles with them last night." "So, you think he’s going after them?” “Could be. He’s always had a grudge against them for everything that happened with Erica and Boyd. It makes sense right?” “Can you find him with magic?” “I need something to hone in on him with.” Allison falls silent for a moment. “If you were going to trap two werewolves and try to kill them…where would you go?” “School,” I reply instantly. I have no doubt that's the best place to corral them and keep prying eyes from watching since it's the weekend. “I think you’re right. School it is. But we might need help, I’ll call Kira and my dad told me he would meet us when we knew where to go, so I’ll text him about the school.” </p><p>Kira is eager to help us and agrees to meet us outside the front of the school. She’s already waiting with a katana strapped to her back when we pull into the parking lot. I hope she doesn't need to use her sword, I'd like for this to be easy. Hopefully we can catch Isaac before anything happens. If we can subdue him I can try and find out what happened to him. I can see my car parked messily a few spots down, meaning I was right. Isaac is here. “Hey guys!” “Hi Kira. Thanks for helping,” Allison smiles at her. Her dad has yet to reply to us. But I'm sure he'll join as soon as he can. Mr. Argent always wants to help us and I really appreciate him. He really stepped in when Isaac and I were attacked by the Oni. “I’m glad to do anything to help! How can we find them?” “I can see the twins’ motorcycles,” I point to the two bikes parked in the shade. “You were right,” Allison says with a nod. “What do we do?” Kira questions politely, waiting for us to take the lead. Allison looks at me expectantly with a little twinkle in her eyes. She always looks like that when I do magic. At least when we're not in a fight for our lives. I think she appreciates magic the most, at least for its beauty. “Yeah okay,” I agree and open the door to let them inside. Once we're in front of the main office I look around, but the school is silent. “Ostende mi,” I whisper and my hands produce a little white light that bounces in my fingers. I mentally picture Isaac and wait for the spell to understand. This spell only works when I'm close with the person and am in the near vicinity. If they're not here the spell won't work. Or I'd need blood to make the spell able to work from further away. “Woah!” Kira cries out in amazement. “That’s so cool!” “Thanks,” I blush under the praise. I move my fingers and the light drops off my hand and speeds down the hallway. “What do we do?” “We follow it,” I tell them. “Come on let’s go. It will lead us right to him.” </p><p>It stops outside the locker room, flickering brightly a few times before going out. This is the last place I tracked Isaac down with that spell, and that was an ugly situation. It doesn't give me much hope that this will be easy. We might be in for some trouble. At least I'm not alone this time. I have Kira and Allison here with me. “I have some real problems with the boys locker room,” I whisper to the other girls. “A strange amount of things happen in here,” Allison agrees. “I almost got eaten by a coyote in here,” Kira adds and glances at us in confusion. “What else has happened?” “Isaac was almost cut in half by Allison’s grandfather,” I tell her. “I was in a very close and awkward encounter with a kanima who happened to be a friend of ours,” Allison explains. “And I went to the spirit world for the first time here.” “Damn,” Kira mutter. “Steer clear of the boys locker room I guess.” “That’s a good plan,” I tell her cheerfully. “You are ready for this school and Beacon Hills if you can listen to that rule.” “You guys ready?” Allison questions. Kira takes her blade off her back, fingers clenching the hilt tightly. “Let’s do this. Girl power style.” Allison chuckles under her breath and I slowly push the door open. Kira lunges inside first, blade outstretched. Allison follows me inside, her crossbow already loaded. </p><p>Kira swings her blade at the homemade Molotov cocktail Isaac was holding as soon as he comes into view. She moves fast enough her blade is a blur. I didn’t even know he could make one of those. I feel like we should talk about that when this is over. “Nice sword,” he compliments. I can tell by his tone that something is wrong. It's colder than usual. He drops the bottle onto the ground, I hear it shatter. Allison moves around me and smashes him over the head with her crossbow. I forget how much of a badass she is. He collapses onto the ground and it’s there I see Ethan and Aiden. It seems Isaac has been busy. I wonder how he got the upper hand against them so quickly. I move in front of Kira and Allison when all three of their eyes start to glow, two sets of blue and one of yellow. That's not ideal. “Get in coaches office,” I tell them and Kira doesn’t question my order. I throw all the boys backwards when they start to attack each other. The force of it dents the lockers and they begin to growl. Coach will be so mad whenever he gets back and sees this. His locker room is supposed to be the lacrosse teams haven. “Was that a good idea?” Kira questions. “Probably not. But Emma is a badass. She can handle these three.” She sounds so sure. I hope she's right because I can't let them get hurt. “So, we’re not going to get eaten?” “No,” Allison chuckles and she steps beside me. “What do we need to do?” I force each boy away from the others and pin them onto the ground. I can feel them struggling against my power, but I’m much too strong. At least for right now. I know I won't last forever and they have more stamina than I have magical energy. “We need to find a way to break the hold of the Nogitsune.” “Any ideas on how to do that?” “Not yet, give me a few minutes,” I reply and wipe my brow with the back of my hand. </p><p>I’ve been holding them in place for several hours. Sweat is dripping down the back of my neck, making my hair sticky. Allison and Kira keep bringing me drinks of water but I can feel my power fading. Holding back three werewolves is tough work, especially when they're struggling. They simply won't give up and the more they struggle the harder it is on me to keep them there. I can feel blood dripping from my nose from the exertion, I can taste it on my lips. I know I won't last much longer. How can I break the Nogitsune's influence? There must be something I'm missing...a spell I've not thought of. I wish my sleeping spell would have worked but whatever the Nogitsune is doing, is resistant to that. Makes me think it's similar magic to the Oni. “Emma, you can’t hold them much longer.” I swallow thickly. If I let go they are either going to kill us or attack each other. Both can't happen. I desperately need more backup here. “Did Scott call you back?” We need help containing this. I can't do it alone. “No,” Allison replies quietly. “Neither did my dad.” "What about Derek?" "Nothing." I suddenly feel a magical disruption and moments later all three boys stop fighting against my magic. I instantly slump forward in exhaustion, knees cracking against the soaked tiles. I barely put my hands out to catch myself otherwise I would have face planted. “Are you okay?” Kira is by my side, her hand on my arm. “I’ll be fine. Go check on them.” “But what about…” “The Nogitsune lost its control…I think something happened.” Allison’s eyes meet mine, silently asking about Stiles. But I don’t know what I felt, but whatever it was stopped the boys from struggling and trying to kill each other. Though they’re groaning in pain still, which doesn’t seem good. I need a minute to regain composure, because I feel like shit. “Allison, call Deaton. We’ll need his help with this.” “Okay. You sit and recharge,” she orders and I pull myself onto the bench and watch the girls help each boy to their feet. </p><p>Deaton arrives about a half hour later, looking more frazzled than usual. When he tells us what happened I can see why. If the Nogitsune gained enough power to split from Stiles, we’re in serious danger. But I don’t understand why he would take Lydia. Unless she was leverage or he had use for her? The thought has me pondering silently, while Deaton forces Ethan under the shower head using force. My whole head is pounding from the amount of magic I used as well as the likely concussion I have. “Stop moving,” he scolds Ethan while he fights against Deaton's arm. The black bile coming out of Ethan’s mouth is reminiscent of Mountain Ash. Allison wordlessly wipes the blood away from my nose. My shirt has lots of stains from where it had dripped earlier, there will be no saving this one. Deaton shoves his hand in Ethan’s mouth and tosses something on the ground.  “Okay Aiden you’re next.” Aiden reluctantly steps into the spray. I watch as Deaton once again puts his entire hand in his mouth. “Almost there hold still,” he mutters as Aiden struggles against him. “Don’t fight it. Hold still.” Aiden’s eyes flash blue, though Deaton is undeterred. He's extremely brave. “Emma,” Deaton holds something out to me. I pull myself to my feet, though I feel lightheaded instantly. I gag when he drops the body of a dead fly in my hand. “Ew.” “This was how the Nogitsune controlled him,” Deaton whispers to me. “At least that’s what it appears to be. Do you think you could use this? Or at least research it?” “Maybe… Kira, in my bag there is a jar…can you get it for me?” She leaps to her feet, seemingly eager to assist and returns with a clear jar. I place the body of the fly inside and screw the cap on as tight as I can. The fly is dead, but maybe I can match it to a spell or something. It's a clue nonetheless and I'll take it.</p><p>“Isaac,” Deaton turns towards him. I can see some of the black bile on his grey shirt. He looks as miserable as I feel. “You’re next.” Isaac looks horrified and his eyes glow yellow. He should have volunteered to go first so he wouldn't have had to watch the twins go through it. “I’m aware. All right?” Deaton doesn’t hesitate and drags him under the shower head. The quicker it's over the better for everyone. “Don’t fight it,” he scolds him as Isaac struggles against him. “Don’t fight!” Isaac tries to pull away but Deaton doesn’t budge and his grip remains tight. “Isaac stay still!” After another moment he pulls his hand from Isaac’s mouth. “Got it!” I bring the jar back over and he drops the second carcass inside. Isaac scrambles away amid gagging. He's probably going to throw up. </p><p>“Are they okay now?” Allison finally questions. “I hope so,” Deaton slowly replies and accepts the towel Aiden hands him. “The part that’s worrisome, is that this was most likely just a distraction for what was happening to Stiles.” He's right. I might have been able to control the Nogitsune when they originally split. It probably got to Isaac because that was the easiest way to preoccupy me. I just can't be in multiple places at once. “There’s really two of them now? How’s that even possible?” “But how did the other one just take Lydia?” “We turned around and they were gone,” he replies sadly. “So was her car.” “So, no one notices him just kidnapping her right out of the house?” Aiden's voice is full of anger, I know he really cares for Lydia. “Most of us were concentrated on the bizarre sight of a creature, materializing from the floor,” Deaton snaps in response. “Can you describe that for me?” I cut in with raised brow. “I said exactly what I saw. It materialized from nothing. Does that mean something to you?” “It’s rare, but a demon can grow it’s own form when it’s gained enough power from its host…my books barely touch on it. Merely a warning that it's a possibility.” I wish I had the covens library or anyone to help me. “Great,” Ethan mutters. “Hold on,” Kira snaps us back to attention. “How are you so sure which Stiles is which?” “That’s what they’re trying to figure out now. Emma, can you try to locate Lydia?” “I’m burned out,” I tell Deaton honestly. I still feel like I'm going to pass out. “As soon as I’m able I can try a locater spell and I have some ideas about the flies…the Nogitsune has been blocking me for weeks now…but if I use the flies…” “Like a back door,” Peter realizes aloud. “What do you need?” “Power…and a lot of it.” “You need another witch,” Deaton tells me. “You can do so much on your own, Emma. it's actually incredible, but another witch to draw from? That would double the power of the spell, right?” “Yes, and I think I know someone who might come and help.” “Oh god,” Allison whispers and she’s wiping more blood from my nose, like a mother would. It has yet to stop bleeding. I really appreciate her taking care of me though. “Brandon?” “I hate that guy,” Isaac mutters. “I’ll call him after we’re done here,” I tell Deaton. "Maybe he has new ideas because I'm running out." “Get some sleep all of you. We start the search in the morning.” </p><p>“Isaac?” I grab his arm when he passes. He stops and lets the rest of them exit the room. When he looks down at me I see the guilt in his eyes. I knew he would feel bad about what happened. But I've already forgiven him, I know it wasn't his fault. I'm just glad he's okay. “Emma, I’m so sorry about hitting you.” “I know it wasn’t you,” I tell him softly. He touches the bruise on the side of my face, his lips are twisted into a miserable frown. I don't blame him for what happened though, he had no control. I accept his hand and we lace our fingers together. I really just got him back and I'm not ready to be apart yet. His stay at the hospital was especially hard on me. “Will you stay over at my house with me? Chloe and Jake are gone…and I don’t like being home alone.” He smiles softly and moves a piece of my hair over my ear. “Of course, I will. Anything you need, Em.” “I’m sorry I magically held you against the locker room floor for so long,” I tease him and he bumps my shoulder. “You are totally forgiven.” He turns my hand over and sees the dried blood on my shirt sleeve. Allison did what she could to clean me up and my nose did stop bleeding, but this shirt is headed for the trash. “What is all this?” “When my magic drains I don’t always pass out, sometimes I bleed, usually from my nose. You’ve seen it before.” “You should wash it off.” “Why?" I question in confusion. "There aren’t any vampires in Beacon Hills.” “Vampires are real?” He questions in a weirdly high-pitched tone. “Yes?” “How do we not know that?” “I don’t know,” I reply with a shrug as we pull up to my house. All the lights are off as I have not been home since this morning. I'm glad he didn't destroy my car when he was under the influence of the Nogitsune. I should probably be more mad that he took it. But I was so worried. “Do they really drink blood?” I laugh and unlock my door. “Yes.” “You don’t seem scared of them?” “I’m not. But you clearly are,” I tease him over my shoulder. “I know a few vampires that had business with my old coven and all of them are very nice.” “You continue to surprise me, Emma Foster.” I kiss his cheek. “Okay you can help yourself in the kitchen. I’m going to call Brandon to see if he can help then I'm going to take a shower and some Advil.” “What do you want?” “Mac and Cheese,” I answer instantly. “Top cabinet.” “Got it.” </p><p> </p><p>Six hours later, I’m parked in front of the airport. The sun hasn’t even risen yet and I can still see some stars in the sky. Isaac is asleep in my passenger seat. He insisted on coming with me and promptly fell asleep 10 minutes after we left home. After what happened yesterday though I don’t want to wake him up. I can’t imagine it’s relaxing to have your body taken over by a dark spirit and he struggled the entire time I held him down. I have a feeling the next few days are going to be equally exhausting. He should get sleep while he can. I wish I would have been able to catch a few more hours, but I'll make do. I feel much better now that I've eaten, showered, and slept for a few hours. I see Brandon exit out the door, looking as well dressed as always. I exit the car so that I can greet him. “Hey Emma,” he greets hesitantly, like he’s waiting for me to lash out. Even after everything that’s happened with us it will never be the same, but he’s doing me a huge favor by coming out here to help with the Nogitsune. The least I can do is be kind. Everyone deserves a second chance. “Hey Brandon. How was the flight?” “It was fine,” he replies easily. “And I didn’t tell the coven about what was happening here. Figured we would try and handle it ourselves.” That's a relief. If grandma knew there was a dark spirit out here she'd flip. “Thanks. You ready?” “Sure.” “That’s my car,” I point to my grey SUV. “Isaac is asleep in the front seat, so you’ll have to take the back.” “That’s fine. Catch me up on what’s been going on.” He places his duffel bag in the backseat first before closing the door after he enters. “A lot has happened. I never knew a dark spirit could be this strong. I wasn't prepared for it.” </p><p>I pull the car back onto the interstate to return to Beacon Hills. Isaac doesn’t move at all, I knew he was still tired. He should have just stayed in bed. I probably shouldn't have even woken him up. “Completely separated? Emma, did you witness that?” “No,” I answer with my eyes on the street. “I was preoccupied. In my bag you’ll find a jar, look at it.” I hear him rummage around and through the mirror see him examining it. “Are these flies?” “The Nogitsune can apparently use them to possess people.” “Shit. Emma, did you…” “I wasn’t affected by it though I prevented the ones who were from killing each other.” “What does it do?” “Brings out the worst in them.” I glance over at Isaac for a moment. “Isaac was one of the ones who was possessed. All of them were wolves.” “Interesting,” Brandon murmurs and if I’m not mistaken there is a glint of excitement in his eyes. “This Nogitsune seems to be very smart, more so than I expected.” “And cunning, just as foxes are said to be.” “And you know two real Kitsune? Beacon Hills is like a breeding ground for the super natural.” “I think it is the Nematon that draws people here. But I haven’t been able to access all of it’s power since the lunar eclipse.” “Maybe you can only do so during astro events? I don’t know. Nematon magic is so unexplored. I don't think it's well known there was one here. The only one that's documented is that one in Germany. Though it's still standing not cut down.” “I wish I could use it to stop the Nogitsune,” I whisper. “So many people have died and now he’s taken my friend, Lydia.” “Well, I can help you find her,” Brandon assures me. “Between the two of us we can try to find a spell. We've always been good partners.” He's right, Brandon and I have studied magic together since we were children. I park in the driveway and Brandon reaches for the door handle. “Wait,” I tell him quickly. “Why? What's wrong?” “We don’t know if anyone has been here since we left. I don’t want to risk it.” I can sense his alarm and he drops his hand. I don't trust the Nogitsune not to set a trap. That's exactly the type of attack it would use too. That's why I sent Jake and Chloe out of state where they wouldn't be harmed. I want to check the area to make sure it is as we left it. That's something Isaac is more suited for with his enhanced senses. “Isaac,” I whisper and gently touch his shoulder. He’s wakes instantly and he looks around the car. “I didn’t mean to fall asleep.” “It’s fine,” I tell him gently. “We’re back at my place. Let’s check around and make sure we’re alone.” His eyes flash yellow and he gets out of the car. I follow a step behind him, hands clenched into fists in preparation. I'm holding my breath, mentally preparing for the worst. That's how it's been the last few days. “We’re good,” Isaac tells me and I can see his body relax where it had been tense moments ago. “I’m not picking up any scent and everything seems undisturbed.” I wave Brandon towards us. “Let’s go inside. I feel like we’re being watched still and we should get started quickly.” </p><p>“I’m going to call Scott and see what I can help with,” Isaac tells me as soon as we get inside the living room. His eyes drift to Brandon momentarily before he goes upstairs with his phone at his ear. “He doesn’t like me, does he?” I laugh and I can see Brandon’s surprise by my reaction. But really, what does he expect? “You mean my current boyfriend doesn’t like my ex? When does that ever happen?” “You’re so funny.” “Look, I know things are not the same between us anymore, but I really appreciate you coming out here to help me.” “I want us to be friends M &amp; M.” “I think we could be friends,” I agree and I stretch out my hand. He takes it and we shake. At least we got some of the awkward history out of the way. He and I are never going to happen again. I think he's finally realized that and it will help us be friends again. Because I'm in love with Isaac and I have no desire to go back to North Carolina. “Okay, where do you want us to start?” “We need to find a way to locate either Lydia or the Nogitsune. I'm assuming they are together.” “And Lydia is the Banshee?” “Yes, so I doubt a locater spell would work. She is immune to so much.” “You’re probably right, though we can try later if we need to. The Nogitsune has been blocking you right?” “Right, I don’t know how it’s been doing it. I've tried all the spells that I can find and I've had no luck. he's been able to block me from the start of all this. When Stiles was himself, he told me that the Nogitsune is 900 years old...so he clearly knows his way around witches.” “What if we can mimic its spiritual essence to fool it?” “You want to outfox the fox?” I question with raised eyebrows, that's incredibly daring. Though that's always been Brandon's style. “How do we do that?” He holds out the jar with the dead flies. “You and I are going to use these.” My nose wrinkles but then I realize how brilliant that is. “Brandon…you’re a genius!” </p><p>Isaac hurries back down the stairs and he's putting his jacket back on. “What did Scott say?” I ask him instantly. “He and Stiles are working a different angle. Apparently, there was a girl at Eichen House, and she may be a Banshee too? I don't know.” I’m not even surprised at this point. Stiles might be the best chance we have at taking this thing out. He's the closest to it. He's seen the inside of it's mind...actually talked to it at length. Maybe he can think of a place the Nogitsune would bring Lydia so we can get her out. “Okay, what else?” “The twins are searching the forest for a scent and I think Derek is going to meet them. The Sheriff called us out of school by the way.” That's a relief, school is the last thing we need to be worried about. Isaac reaches for my wrist and leans down to me, eyes locked on mine. “And I’m going to meet Allison to search for Lydia’s car. You going to be okay here?” I nod instantly. We have a lot of work to do. Hopefully we'll be able to track them down. “We’ll be fine. We actually have a plan. You can take my car keys. I’ll drives Chloe’s car if we need to go anywhere.” Isaac reluctantly releases my arm and lets me place my keys in his open hand. “Okay, I’ll call you if we find something.” He presses his lips to mine and they're hard as they move against mine and walks towards the door without saying anything to Brandon. “Isaac?” I call after him and he turns and looks back at me in question. “Be careful,” I whisper. “I will, Emma. Don’t worry about me and anyway Allison will be there with her Chinese dagger things and I know how much damage they can do.” He smiles roguishly at me before closing the door behind him and then he locks it with my keys. </p><p>Once Brandon and I are alone, I make a few trips to bring all my spell books into the living room. Once I have everything sorted into organized stacks I let out a long breath. I tried separating them so we'd be able to know where to look for specific spells. “I brought you something,” Brandon says and then hands me a few books from his bag. I recognize a few of them from the coven’s library. I've spent hours pouring over my books, but these will be new. Maybe they'll have the answer I'm looking for. "Brandon! Did you take these?” I snatch one of them up eagerly. He gives me a sideways smile. “I thought you’d need them.” “My grandma will kill you for taking these.” “She won’t even notice. She hardly ever does any leg work, merely barks orders at the rest of us.” That I can believe. She’s the most controlling person I know. It’s no surprise Jake rebelled against her wishes…and I don’t know about mom. I think she disagreed with her views, because she had other supernatural friends. I'd hope she didn't have the same mindset. That would mean she'd hate my friends and I just don't believe she would. I can't imagine she wouldn't approve of Isaac, especially since he makes me so happy. “Thank you, Brandon, these are going to be so useful. Seriously, thank you so much.” “Shall we get started?” “Sure, I have a box of candles in that closet we can use. Let’s find this son of a bitch.” </p><p>After nearly two hours of trying and failing I curse heatedly. “Wow M &amp;  M you have a serious mouth on you.” I cast a scowl at him and he holds his hands up with a smirk. I can see he’s pale, obviously drained from the spells we’ve been attempting. I'm feeling a bit winded myself. “Lydia has been gone for nearly 24 hours. I doubt the Nogitsune has been kind to her. How is this thing so good at blocking us?” Brandon and I certainly aren't rookie witches either, we know magic and we're stronger together. “The Nogitsune are the cleverest of demon species…few can outsmart it.” My eyes flick up to him in despair. “What do we do?” Brandon runs a hand over his tired face. I can tell he doesn’t have another idea. We've tried everything that he's thought of. But we need to find Lydia and the only real source we have are these flies. How can I use the flies? A very dangerous, possible horrible idea comes to my mind. “Emma, why is your face like that?” “I have a very stupid idea.” He grins at me, which is a little surprising. But I’m ready to roll with it. Sometimes you gotta do a Hail Mary in the endgame. “Those are usually your best ones. Hit me.” “What if we reanimate the flies?” “That…might actually work,” he replies and his hesitation is clear in his tone. Reanimation is black magic, strictly forbidden by the coven. “But how will we know what spell to use?” “I have a book,” I tell him quietly. “You have a forbidden book?” His voice is hushed like he’s worried we’ll be overheard thousands of miles away from the coven. “I found it with my dad’s things after he died. I didn’t look much past the first few pages, well because…. some of it’s dark.” “Where is it?” I hop to my feet and run upstairs. In my bathroom behind an air vent I pull out the books. I don’t know why I’ve hidden it, Jake and Chloe can’t read the language the book is in, but I was worried they would take it away and I wanted to keep it. </p><p>The book is made of black leather and feels very old. The pages are made of thick parchment and the words are barely legible. The entire thing is in Greek though there are sticky notes attached and other pages folded inside of peoples notes from over the years. Some of them may even be my dad’s, I don’t even know. I don’t know if I want to know. Would I be enticed further if I knew he used it? Or would I be disappointed? This book has some seriously powerful and dangerous spells. Many that most witches wouldn’t even go near. Some I can’t even understand they are so ancient. I can read most Greek, but these seem to be an early dialect. I would struggle to cast the incantation correctly. I bet there are incredibly unique and awful spells in this. The thought excites me a little bit. The few I did read and understood were ones of torment. “If we’re going to use this book,” I whisper to Brandon when I come back down. “I think we need to be supervised.” “You really think so?” I tap my fingers on the strange symbols on the cover. I don't know what they even mean. But I want to know and I know if this book can help then I should use it to find Lydia. “I do.” “If you think it’s that bad then I trust you, Emma. Where do we go?” He’s eyeing the book in fear. But he's ready to use it to help me find my friend...to stop this monster. With Allison and Isaac out looking for Lydia, I reach out to everyone else. Scott and Stiles are tracking down an escaped Eichen House patient. School is in session otherwise I’d just use the locker room like I have in the past. “We’re going to the veterinarian’s office,” I finally tell him. “Grab whatever you think we’ll need.” </p><p>Deaton instantly closes down his shop and ushers us into the back room. “You have a book of dark magic and never told anyone about it?” His voice is clearly reprimanding. I shake my head sheepishly. “Can I see it?” I take the book out of my bag and hesitate for a moment. This book is part of my family’s history. But I trust Deaton, so I set it in his hands. He flips through a few pages, his expression oddly blank. He finally closes the cover and sets it on the table. “This is dangerous to even read, Miss Foster. Where did you get it?” “It was my dad’s,” I whisper, looking down at my boots, feeling shame. I should have given it to the Coven's leaders when I found it, but I didn't want to. It's mine. “Are you sure tampering with black magic is worth it?” “Lydia’s life is worth anything,” I reply instantly. “Would she feel the same?” I already know she wouldn’t want anyone to sacrifice anything for her. “No.” “I don’t think you kids should perform this spell,” Deaton says gently, looking between Brandon and I. “Necromantic spells are known to drive witches to insanity. They become obsessed with finding the real way to raise the dead. As far as I know, nobody has ever succeeded.” “I think he’s right, Emma. We’ll only do more damage with a spell like that. I don’t really want to try it. But if you still think we should...then I'm with you.” I can hear the wisdom in their words and the little voice in the back of my head agrees, but I want to find Lydia. I want to read that book and learn it’s secrets. It's telling me to take it and use my own personal power to find the Nogitsune. “Deaton?” “What is it?” “I want you to hold onto that book for me…I think…I think I’m being tempted by something just from having it out.” He swipes it off the table before I can even move. “I’ll keep it safe. Now, why don’t you guys look for a containment spell for the Nogitsune that way when we find it, you guys can help make sure we keep it.” “That’s a great idea,” Brandon says quickly and I feel his hand on mine, pulling me out of the office. I glance at the book in Deaton’s hands and I’m wondering why I showed it to anyone at all instead of keeping it for myself and learning everything.</p><p>“Hey Isaac, you find anything?” I pick up my phone instantly when it rings. I’m relieved that the book is far from my reach. Deaton won’t ever let me get my hands on it without a good reason. “Allison and I found Lydia’s car. She left us a note that says not to look for her.” “Well, we all know that won’t happen,” I reply easily. "She has to know we aren't going to leave her with that monster." “Any luck on your end?” “Brandon and I have tried a bunch of spells…nothing works. We’re going to try our luck at a containment spell. Deatons idea.” “You doing okay?” His voice grows softer, no longer all business. “Frustrated,” I reply gently. “We’re going to bring our things to Scott’s, that way once we have a location Brandon and I can help keep him there.” I hear him move the phone and talk, probably to Allison, but can’t make out the words. As I drive further from Deaton's I feel much better about leaving that book behind. I've been hiding it for far too long. “Okay,” he comes back a few moments later. “Allison is headed home to regroup with her dad for something. I’ll meet you back home.” “Sounds good. See you in a little bit. Love you.” “I love you too.” </p><p>Once we have all our supplies, I park my car in front of the McCall house. “I’ve got all the books,” Brandon tells me and he grabs the box we pushed them in. It’s practically overflowing, but we didn't know what we'd exactly need. I always say it's better to be over prepared. I'm glad he's going to carry them in because they're super heavy, “I’ll get the candles,” I agree. Buying candles in bulk has become a regular practice for me, Amazon probably think I'm crazy. Isaac is standing in the doorway and he takes the box of candles from me when I reach the stairs. I follow him inside and he places the box on the kitchen table. “Any news?” I whisper and he traces his hand along the side of my arm. “Scott and Stiles are at school, looking for Meredith. She was an Eichen House patient, might be like Lydia. They still don’t really know.” “Emma, I found a spell!” Brandon shouts and I move past Isaac further into the house. Brandon is already seated on the floor with a book in front of him. The candles are already lit. “I’ve only got one left in me,” he tells me awkwardly. I curse myself for not seeing how exhausted he is. “Brandon you should have said something, we could’ve taken breaks to recharge.” “I was trying to keep up with you. You’re way stronger than I am M &amp;. M.” I sit in front of him, feeling guilty for overlooking him. I've been trained to notice the signs and I missed them all. That was so selfish of me. I've just been so desperate to find Lydia. “What’s the spell?” “It’s a containment spell…one that will keep the Nogitsune and any supernatural from leaving Beacon Hills.” I take the book and scan the spell. It’s going to take everything we’ve got. Our magic is going to bar any supernatural from exiting the cities limits. That's one of the biggest spells I've ever done. But this could be our best chance of leveling the playing field. “Brandon…are you sure we can do this?” “We don’t have a choice. If the Nogitsune can flee anytime, we may never find it. This is our chance not just to keep it here but to prevent it from escaping and killing more people outside the town.” “But we’d also be sealing ourselves inside.” “Witch gotta do what a witch gotta do,” he shrugs with a smirk. “Isaac, you better text the others, let them know what we’re doing.” I can sense him hovering behind me. “Will you be able to break the barrier later?” “Yes, breaking a spell like this is much easier than creating it.” Brandon holds out his hands and I place mine in them. “Are you ready?” He asks, voice wavering. “I am.” We both take a breath and then we begin to chant the spell together.</p><p>As soon as we finish the spell I feel the rush of power leave the room. All the candles are extinguished and Brandon slumps forward. I barely manage to catch him before his face hits my chest. Isaac is instantly kneeling down, eyes wide. “What’s wrong with him?” “That was a very large spell. He passed out.” “And you?” “I feel okay. Tired but okay. Help me get him into the chair.” I wipe my nose with the back of my hand and it comes away a little bloody. That's to be expected I suppose. That spell is a strict containment one, bigger than anything we've ever trained for. I'm surprised I didn't pass out too, actually. But I'm also proud of myself. Isaac doesn’t need my help and he lifts Brandon and sits him on one of the living room chairs. The front door opens and closes. “Scott,” Isaac shouts and he places an arm around my shoulders as I sway a little, maybe I spoke too soon. Isaac keeps me steady. “We’re back here!” I look over my shoulder and see that it’s not Scott, but actually his dad. Well that's not good. He looks around the room, seemingly taking in the weirdness. This is definitely not the ideal situation for him to see. “What the hell is going on here? Where is my son?” Isaac and I look at each other quickly, silently communicating that we need to delay him and not answer any of his questions. “He’s out,” I reply easily. “And who are you?” “I’m Emma. Scott’s friend.” “Why aren’t you two at school?” “My friend from home is visiting,” I reply easily, the lie rolling off my tongue. “Isaac and I were going to show him around town. But he’s feeling sick and is resting.” “I want you two to sit down and tell me everything I want to know.” </p><p>Mr. McCall tries to question us but Isaac and I remain silent. Anything we say will make this worse and Isaac and I seem to be in silent agreement on that. We need to find a way to get rid of him. I almost consider just putting him to sleep so we can continue our business. But I'm still tired from that last spell. The door bursts open and Scott enters, with Stiles and a frail looking girl trailing behind. “What are you doing here?” He demands as soon as his eyes fall on his dad. Scott looks pissed though he did basically say over the summer that he thought his dad was a piece of garbage. “I could ask you the same thing,” Mr. McCall coolly replies. “Free period,” Stiles cuts in instantly. “We’re doing group study.” “Who’s she?” That girl must be Meredith, the one they went looking for. I hope she can help us. She might be able to sense Lydia. “She’s my girlfriend,” Stiles lies. “You’re not my type,” she cuts in when Stiles places his arm around her. “Well, obviously we have a lot to talk about," Stiles continues, trying to pick up this failure of a conversation. "We should take this upstairs.” “He’s my type,” Meredith says and glances at Isaac. “Okay, Isaac can come too,” Stiles says and he scratches his face. He’s looking very pale and definitely worse. Isaac glances at me in alarm and I shrug, not at all sure what we’re trying to accomplish here. But if Isaac can get her to help so be it. I'm not going to be jealous about it, I trust him and he clearly isn't interested in her at all. I leave the father and son to talk and check on Brandon in the next room. But, he’s out cold. I doubt he’ll be waking up anytime soon, he's too drained. I'd guess it'll be hours before he is able to wake back up and start to truly recharge, that last spell was too big.</p><p>I walk up the stairs and find Isaac and Stiles crowding the poor girl in Scott's room. She's sitting on his bed with her hands under her legs. “Okay, will you just let me handle this, Isaac, please? I have more experience with Banshees.” “Yeah, and mental patients.” “Why don’t you give her a little space?” Both boys whip around to look at me. “She said Lydia doesn’t want to be found.” “Just because she said that doesn’t mean we shouldn’t find her.” “You’re special,” Meredith says to me, her eyes are shimmering. “I can hear it. They all want to talk to you. They want to be you.” I have no idea what that means. I brush it off as more crazy talk and get down to business. “Meredith, how can I help you?” “The voices…they are louder now. The phone is ringing.” Isaac and Stiles glance at each other. “Are you going to get it?” Isaac hits Stiles lightly in the arm. “The phone.” “Oh, the phone. My phone? Yes. Hello? Yes.” He’s horrible at fake talking on the phone. “She’s actually sitting right here. It’s for you.” Meredith takes the phone and holds it up to her ear. Isaac and Stiles lean in anticipating something to happen. “They say Coup de Foudre,” Meredith tells us and hands back the phone. “What? Is that Spanish?” “It’s French,” I tell them. “It means a bolt of lightning, I think. Or love at first sight.” “I think you’re right,” Scott agrees, appearing in the doorway behind me. “I think I know where Lydia is. I’ll call Allison and Kira.” </p><p>“Meredith, will you stay and watch my friend?” I ask her gently and gesture to Brandon. “Is he sleeping?” “Yes, he is. Can you tell him we went to find Lydia when he wakes up? And that I'll call him.” “I can do that,” she agrees quietly and sits on the chair next to him. I look out the window and see the sun nearly set. I get into Stiles’ jeep and sit in the back next to Isaac. “You sure you’re okay?” “I’m fine, I can already feel my magic.” To prove my point I wave my hand and the wind picks up for a moment and dies back down. Nature is playful right now, enjoying my influence on it. I wish it would realize how serious I was about finding Lydia and ending the Nogitsune and help me. Isaac's hand then finds mine and I’m thankful he’s next to me. I wish we could have peace and simply be high school students. “Hey, you okay?” Stiles suddenly asks Scott. “Yeah,” he slowly replies. “You don’t have to worry about me.” “All right," Isaac blurts. "I’m going to say it. You look like you're dying.” “Isaac!” “Look at him! He’s pale, thin, and it looks like you’re getting worse. We’re all sitting here thinking it. When we find the other you, is he gonna look like he’s getting better?” All three boys turn to look at me with questioning gazes. I don’t have a definite answer, but I’ll tell them what has crossed my mind. “In theory…I suppose he could be drawing on Stiles’ life force to create a permanent copy of him. But, I don’t know. I’ve never heard of this happening. It's all new to me.” “What happens if it gets hurt?” “You mean if he dies, do I die? I don’t care. Just so long as no one else dies because of me. I remember everything I did, Scott. I remember pushing that sword into you. I remember twisting it.” “It wasn’t you,” Scott tells him calmly. “Yeah, but I remember it.” “Stiles, possession victims feel remorse for actions they didn’t do. You have to remember that a demon is at cause. The Nogitsune had full control of your body and actions…you were just a passenger. It was not you.” Stiles ignores my words. I knew he would. “You guys gotta promise me. You can’t let anyone else get hurt because of me.” Isaac glances at Scott, who silently nods. I can feel the end of the conversation…nobody else has much to say about it. </p><p>When we park outside the Oak Creek gate, the entire place casts a foreboding mood. I know nature does not like to be here. A breeze warns me to turn back. Animals probably stay very far away from this place. I can sense darkness, though very faint. The Nogitsune now would be hiding it from me but what happened in the past will echo here forever. That's the darkness I feel, from the 40's. Kira and Allison are waiting for us. Kira has her blade in hand though she looks super nervous and Allison is fully armed, as usual. She gives me a smile that I return. I'm glad she's with us. We gather in a circle and I can’t seem to shake the bad feeling I have. I question nature but don’t get a response beyond the normal feeling of nature. It seems I’m on my own right now, what's new. “We’ve done this before, guys. A couple of weeks ago we were just standing around just like this and we saved Malia, remember?” Scott begins and I see Allison nod. “That was a total stranger. This is Lydia.” “I’m here to save my best friend,” Allison tells us. “Me too,” I nod at her and she squeezes my hand. “I came to save mine,” Scott nods to Stiles. “I just didn’t feel like doing any homework,” Isaac cuts in. I give him an exasperated look and he shrugs. Though his humor seems to bring the mood up for the group. That was probably his intention.</p><p>With a nod, Isaac leads us through the gate of Oak Creek. Everything about this place screams abandoned. There are overgrown weeds, graffiti, and plenty of property damage. People have been abusing this land for decades. Scott and Stiles take a different route while we approach head-on. We're the distraction. Isaac places a hand out and we skid to a stop. The hair on his neck stand up and I take that as a bad sign. Kira’s mother stands before us with the Oni. I eye them carefully, suddenly aware that I cannot help in this situation at all. “Kira, turn around and go home.” Kira continues walking forward and Allison draws an arrow. “I can’t. When I looked at the game I realized who I was actually playing. You.” I can see that her mother is dangerous. If she’s really a 900-year-old Kitsune she has power and the strength to go behind it. And I can’t do a thing about the Oni demons. I need an idea fast. “Call them off,” Allison threatens. “You think you could take him alive? You think you can save him?” “What if we can?” “I tried something like that 70 years ago. Your friend is gone.” “He’s not,” I call out to her and Isaac grabs my hand. I glance up at him and I can feel how tense he is. He knows as well as I do that I’m powerless against these creatures. We need to keep her talking for now. That will give Stiles and Scott more time to find Lydia. “If Stiles doesn’t have to die, then maybe Rhys didn’t either.” I’m impressed by Kira’s willpower by standing up to her mother. That would be really hard. The Oni whip their blades up. “I see I’m no longer the Fox now, Kira. You are.” I can see pride flash in her eyes. But her expression quickly hardens. “But the Nogitsune is still my demon to bury.”</p><p>I feel darkness flare up violently. It's enough that Kira’s mother gasps. She must have been able to feel it. “Something just happened,” I tell the others urgently. “What did you do?” “Mom?” “What is that?” Isaac whispers and Allison’s hands shake on her bow. “It means there’s been a change of ownership,” Stiles’ voice comes up from behind us. Though as we turn I know it’s not actually Stiles. He’s standing with the Oni surrounding him. The nogitsune, he looks like death too with bags beneath his eyes. “Now they belong to me.” This was all a trap and every single one of us fell for it. Isaac and Allison move accordingly to stand in front of me. They must have made a silent agreement without me. The Oni demons all charge forward with their swords drawn. Kira whips her blade out to meet them before they reach us. “Emma get back,” Isaac shouts and his eyes glow as he swings his claws at the ones that get by Kira. Allison drags me backwards forcefully and tosses me behind her without a second glance. Then she’s firing off arrows with expert precision. The fight begins to turn and I’m utterly helpless. Allison charges forward to protect Isaac from what would be a killing blow, using her bow to deflect an Oni’s sword. “How do we stop them?” Isaac shouts at Kira’s mom as I scramble back to my feet. “You can’t!” There has to be a way. Nature doesn’t let anything be invincible. “Mrs. Yukimura,” I plead with her. “You made them by breaking your tails right?” Isaac gets slashed across the chest and stumbles to his knee but gets back up. I force myself to look away from the fight and grip her hands. I need to focus on solving this problem. That is the only way I can contribute to the fight. “Yes,” she replies shakily looking over my shoulder. “Everything has a weakness. How does nature make them?” “They’re a firefly,” she finally tells me. “Inside the Oni is a firefly that powers it.” </p><p>An explosion rocks the ground beneath my feet. I whip my gaze back to the fight and see a black shadow disintegrating in front of Isaac. I can sense that he’s wounded and his clothes seem to be torn to shreds. But he's looking up in amazement. Allison lowers her bow and I realize she must have killed one. How did she do it? Did she hit it in the right spot? Is that all it takes? A demon charges at her and thrusts his sword into her side. I scream and the very ground shakes again. I feel a surge of power and I thrust my hands out, creating sunlight that sends the rest of the demons away. I didn’t even know I was capable of that. I looked for a spell to recreate sunlight and never found one. Allison falls backwards, but Scott is there to catch her. I continue to blare the light from my fingertips till I’m sure they are gone. “Did you find her? Is she okay? Is Lydia safe?” I can hear Allison gasping from behind me. I run over to them and see blood coming through Allison’s fingers. “She’s okay,” Scott replies. “Yeah.” “I can’t…” I can see he’s fumbling at her wrist. “Emma help," he cries out desperately. "Why can’t I take the pain away?” “It’s because it doesn’t hurt,” Allison replies softly and I can’t stop the sob that escapes my lips. I press my hand to her wound and whisper a healing spell. “Peto natura abiciendi.” Blood still leaks from the wound through both of our fingers. “Peto natura abiciendi,” I try again, putting everything I have into the words. “Emma,” she whispers. “It’s fine. I’m okay.” “Allison?” She’s crying and her face is pale. I can hear her breathing begin to grow uneven. “It’s okay. It’s okay. It’s perfect. I’m in the arms of my first love. The first person I ever loved. The person I’ll always love. I-” I can see she’s struggling and there are tears slipping down my cheeks. “I love you. Scott. Scott McCall.” She brings a hand up to touch his face. “Don’t…please don’t,” Scott cries. “Allison don’t please.” “You have to tell my dad,” she begs him suddenly. “You have to tell my dad. Tell him.” She begins to gasp I can see blood at her lips, then she stops breathing. I feel nature wilt around me, all the grass at my feet dries up. “No!” Scott sobs and he cradles her closer to him. Isaac gently helps me back to my feet and when I look up at him in disbelief there are tears on his cheeks too. I hug him and sob into his torn and bloody shirt.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Seated at the police station, all I can hear radio chatter. But my brain isn’t really working so I don't hear what they are really saying. Allison is gone. Her getting stabbed is replaying over and over in my head. Why didn’t I do something to prevent it? Why didn’t I jump in front of her…anything? I just watched it happen. I let it happen. I could have taken the blow. Lydia, Scott, Isaac, and I are seated on a bench waiting. I don’t even know what we’re waiting for at this point. I barely remember what happened after she was gone. I felt her spirit leave and after that…it’s all a blur. I remember Mr. Argent arriving and telling us what to say. I don’t know how he was keeping it together well enough to help us. His only daughter…my best friend…she’s gone. An ambulance came and took her away. I'll probably never see her again. </p><p>Deputies start questioning us separately. I suppose it makes sense but all I feel is numb right now. I’m the last one they pull into the office. The Sheriff and deputy Parish sit me in a room to take my statement. The words come out of my mouth without even thinking. I repeat the lines Mr. Argent told us to. He repeated it enough to me that I guess it stuck. I don’t cry though, I think I’m still in shock. All I can think about is how the Nogitsune did this. They took the Oni and they killed her. It’s all because of him. My shock fades into rage. Allison was a good person and my friend, now she’s dead. Lying about it makes this all worse. Everyone should know what a hero she is. She killed one of them before dying. “Emma,” the Sheriff’s hand is on my shoulder. I break out of my thoughts, blinking up at him. “What?” “I asked if there was anything else you can remember?” I shake my head. “I’m sorry.” Deputy Parish nods and exits the room. “I need to call your Uncle.” “Don’t,” I tell the Sheriff and glance up. “If you tell him he’s going to fly home and then he’ll be at risk.” “Emma, you’re a minor and…” “I’m not a kid anymore. I haven’t been since my parents were murdered.” He doesn’t seem to have anything to say about that. I take that as the end of the conversation so I get up and spot Isaac and Mr. Argent in the lobby of the station. I make my way over to them, unsure of what to say. “Are you alright?” Mr. Argent questions gently. “Are you?” “I have to be,” he replies instantly. “Do you need a ride?” “No, Brandon is here to pick me up. We’re going to work on something.” Isaac brushes my fingers and a part of me wants to bury my face into his chest and pretend this isn’t happening. “I’m going to go with Mr. Argent. Call me if you need me.” “I will...be careful, Isaac." "You too, Emma.” </p><p>Outside, Brandon is waiting in my car. His face is pale but he looks much more well rested than earlier. I’m glad he didn’t come with us. I could be mourning him too. His death would be on me for bringing him here. I enter the passenger side and slam the door closed. I thought I'd feel more sadness but right now anger is building up, a lot of anger. “Emma…I’m so sorry.” “Don’t be sorry,” I reply softly. “It wasn’t you who killed her.” “Do you want to…” “No. What I want is to kill the monster that caused all this. I want to end the Nogitsune.” “Do you have an idea?” “Not yet. But we'll come up with something.” At that moment my phone rings. “Stiles?” “Emma, I think I have an idea.” The smile that grows on my lips is the first one in hours. “What can I do?” “I need you to meet Lydia and Scott at Deaton’s. It’s about the Nematon.” “Got it.” I point Brandon to turn. “Go that way.” </p><p>Deaton let’s Brandon and I into the building. Lydia and Scott are already inside. They look about as numb as I am. “It was the Nematon that kept the Nogitsune trapped for 70 years,” Scott tells me. Deaton looks a bit annoyed. His eyes lock on Brandon and I. “I keep telling him that this isn’t a person. It just looks like one.” “It’s a dark spirit,” Brandon replies. “It’s a demon,” I correct angrily. “And demons can die.” “It’s merely taken the shape of a human, though that’s rare it can happen,” Brandon continues. “The shape of my best friend,” Scott snaps. “Someone caught it once,” Lydia offers. “Someone can do it again, right?” “I don’t know,” Deaton shakes his head. “This thing was trapped a long time ago, before the Nematon was cut down. It doesn’t have the same power anymore.” “But the power is back,” I protest. “I felt it the night of the lunar eclipse…the full power of it. Are you saying that’s not enough?” “Can you access it now?” Deaton asks me. My eyes fall to my shoes. “No, I haven’t since that day.” “Is there anything that could have that power?” “Possibly,” Deaton nods. “When the tree was whole…it’s wood was sometimes used to contain powerful objects. But those objects are very rare.” “I’ve never seen a box built by a Nematon’s wood…” I glance up at Brandon. “Have you?” “No, I’ve only seen them in books. They’re rarer than dragon bone arrows.” “Wait a second,” Lydia cuts in. “Power objects? Like an Alpha’s claws?” “Which Alpha?” “Talia Hale,” she answers softly and Deaton’s eyes widen. “Peter had them in this wooden box with a triskele carved on the lid…what if it was made from the Nematon?” “It was,” Deaton answers, and his voice sounds sad. “How do you know?” “Because I made it.” </p><p>Scott turns to call Derek immediately. If Peter had the box, then Derek can get it for us. If the box can really contain the Nogitsune, then it's really what we've been waiting for. But why did we wait so long to think of this? Allison could have lived if we hadn't been so foolish. “If we can get that box, we can capture that monster,” I whisper to Brandon. “He needs to be in his fly form for that.” “Do you think if I applied enough power I could tear away his physical form?” Brandon sucks in a deep breath. “That would require a ton of power. So much…that wielding it could kill you.” “I did it before," I tell him quietly and shift on my feet. "Brandon, I opened a gate to hell.” His jaw drops open, in all our years growing up I've never seen him so shocked. “You did what?” “I didn’t tell my grandma…but yeah. I opened a gate to hell and shoved my psychotic English teacher through it after she completed blood sacrifices, including me.” His eyes are practically bulging out of his head. Not that I can blame him. It’s a lot of information to take in. “Emma, that’s more magic then the entire coven has.” “I know.” “If you can’t control it, then it isn’t an option. What if something goes wrong?” I meet his gaze with a steely one of my own. "What if it's the only way?" "You can't risk yourself like that." “Derek’s got the triskele box,” Scott interrupts us and shoves his phone in his pocket. “He’s going to meet us.” </p><p>Lydia stumbles and Scott steadies her, lip curled in worry. “What’s wrong?” Deaton asks her. “Something’s happening. I had this sudden rushing feeling…like we’re running out of time.” Kira enters with Stiles hanging on her shoulder. It looks like he's barely holding on. “Yeah. I kinda got that feeling too.” Stiles looks even worse than before. His eyes are sunken and his skin is pale. He looks like a corpse. All of them turn to me, questions in their eyes. “Emma?” I close my eyes, once more hearing my dad’s words from before this all happened. ‘The worst is yet to come.’ I open them back up and prepare for whatever that thing is going to show at us. “We’re in the endgame. If we’re going to stop him, it has to be now…or we’ll never be able to.” </p><p>At the high school, Lydia helps Stiles and the rest of us are on guard. Kira has her blade strapped to her back and Scott is leading the way. I’m bringing up the rear. Brandon went back to my place to gather what spell books he could. He promised to call me when he found a spell I could use, or to activate my terminator mode as Stiles so lovably refers to it as. I wish Isaac would have answered his phone. I wanted him to be by my side. But we don't have anymore time to wait. This is it. Though I suppose if Isaac isn't here then he'll be safer. I'll hold onto that with everything in me. “Scott, hold on.” Stiles stops us before we break into the school. I'm not even surprised that we're here again. It always is the school. “I know what you’re all thinking. If this works then it might kill me too. But even if it does, you have to go through with it. Stick with the plan, okay?” Doubt washes over Scott’s face. Stiles slides his eyes to me and gives me a small nod. I know he’s counting on me to step up should Scott hesitate. I won’t let the Nogitsune win. I bow my head and hope he understands that it’s my agreement. “The plan is to save you,” Scott cuts in. “That’s the plan I’m going with.” </p><p>When we enter the school, we find ourselves in a winter wonderland. It’s easily one of the most beautiful places I’ve ever seen. Lydia and Stiles are clinging to each other. But all of them are gazing around in wonder. I glance side to side, expecting something to jump out at us. When the doors close behind us, I bite back a colorful curse. “We just walked into a trap,” I mutter. “This is not part of the plan,” Stiles says at the same time. “What is all this? Emma, how do you think we got here?” Kira is holding out her hand to the snow. I can see it collecting on her hair. I turn around when a creature begins to stalk towards us. I hold up my hand and Kira takes out her blade. Scott is tense from beside me. “Like I promised, Stiles. We’re going to kill all of them.” On closer inspection I see that this is the Nogitsune Stiles described to me as the one that was once inside his head. He’s wearing old clothes and is wrapped completely in bandages. It has taken on it's previous form, the solider from World War II. He's trying to trick us certainly. But what's this trick? This place full of snow...a garden maybe? Or a temple? Could it be a connection to his Japanese roots? His voice starts to get more and more demonic and the hairs on my neck stand up. I begin to feel something weird, like I can sense the darkness and it's foul. I've never felt anything quite like it. “One by one!” He clenches his fist and an Oni demon appears, but Kira is faster and blocks the sword before it can hit me.</p><p>We gather in a circle and more Oni appear. Scott places his arm in front of me. I can see his back is tense and I swallow thickly. The Oni terrify me still since there is nothing I can do about them. “What the hell is this? Where are we?” “Between life…and…death.” “Bardo?” Lydia questions and I look around. This does not look like the spirit realm, though I suppose it could take different forms. To be physically here is nearly impossible, especially for the others. I did so by the grace of the spirits to stop Jennifer. I don't think I could do it again. And my friends aren't witches...is this some sort of trick? It has to be... “But there are no peaceful deities here, Lydia.” He wags his finger at her like a parent would a child. “You’re dying Stiles. And now everyone you care about is dying, too.” “What…what do you mean?” “I’ve captured almost all the territories on the board, Stiles.” I carefully watch the Oni moving around. We’re being toyed with here. Think Emma think! “The hospital, the sheriff’s station, and now…the animal clinic.” He’s stalking us like an animal with its prey trapped. We need to outsmart him. “Do you know the ritual of seppuku, Stiles?” “No, and I don’t want to,” Stiles replies angrily. “When a Samurai disembowels himself with his own sword to maintain his honor, but that’s not the cut that kills him.” “He wants you to sacrifice yourself,” I cut in before he can finish his story. “And he wants Scott to do it for you.” The Nogitsune whips his head around to me and if it had eyes I know he’d be glaring. He bares his teeth at me, like he's growling at me. I school my expression to show no fear. “Ah…the witch. I knew they’d bring you.” “He wants the chaos and struggle it would bring by making Scott kill you. It would be like a feast,” I sneer, unable to stop my hands from shaking with anger. This is the monster that killed Allison. When he steps forward I create a barrier he cannot pass. He growls angrily and the roar shakes the floor at my feet but I stand firm. “Emma,” Lydia whimpers and all of them get shuffle towards me as the Oni demons get closer, spinning their blades around. “They can’t touch us,” I grind out. “Everyone touched by an Oni’s blade is already dead,” the Nogitsune spits. “They will die unless Scott kills you first.” “Why?” Stiles questions with a tone mixed with anger and despair. “Why are you doing this?” “To win the game.” </p><p>My arms begin to shake as the Oni start swinging their swords at my barrier. Each hit is like a blast to my resolve. Lydia whimpers each time a blade bounces off. The Nogitsune backs up and watches. He's not one to do the actual fighting. No, he's content to let the Oni do that for him...that might mean my magic can hurt him. He'd only attack...knowing he'd win or had no choice. That's how a coward fights. “Emma,” Scott places his hand on my shoulder. “How long can you hold this?” “I don’t know,” I answer honestly. “If this is a game…then I’m tagging in for Stiles. I won’t let that…that thing beat me.” “Then let’s think,” he says somehow keeping his voice even. “How are we even here?” He gestures around to the snow filled Japanese garden. “I don’t know I hadn’t even held a sword a month ago,” Kira replies and if I wasn’t already concentrating I probably would have laughed. “Are you really going to let all those people die for you, Stiles?” The Nogitsune calls out. “Your friend Emma can’t protect you forever. Look at her…she’s weak.” Stiles walks up to me in concern. He knows more than anyone that my magic can run out. I can feel blood dripping from my nose. I don’t make a move to stop it from falling down my face and hitting the ground. “Emma,” he suddenly blurts. “Can you feel the snow?” “What?” “The snow...its nature...is it giving you power?” He starts to look around us and I soon realize he’s right. I’m getting no natural energy from the snow, or the trees, or even the dirt I’m supposed to be standing on. “No…no I can’t.” I almost groan as another Oni hits my barrier. “Come on, Stiles…you have no moves left.” “Yeah I do,” he says suddenly and he sounds a bit stronger than before. “A divine move.” </p><p>He’s by my side suddenly and his hand gently nudges my shaking ones. “It’s all an illusion Emma. Drop the barrier. Trust me.” I hesitate for a moment because if we’re wrong we’ll all be dead. “Scott, don’t fight them. It’s not real none of this is.” He gives me a reassuring nod. I glance over at the rest of them and drop the barrier. I need to trust Stiles on this one. I can't hold them off much longer anyway. Let's try and make this a little bit more even. “Apstergo magicae!” I snap my fingers and the whole thing disappears. We’re standing in the school, the very empty school. I let out a sigh in relief. “We’re okay,” Scott says and looks over at us with a relieved smile. He suddenly gets knocked into the lockers. I whirl, a spell of pain at my lips. But the Nogitsune is faster. His foot connects with my chest and I sail down the hall, rolling to a stop. I drag myself back to my feet and watch Scott bite down on the Nogitsune’s shoulder. Kira then stabs him through the chest and he screams. I limp over to them as thunder cracks overhead. The lights start to flicker and then a fly comes out of his mouth. Before it can get away we hear a click. I turn to see Isaac capturing it in the Nematon box. I’ve never been so relieved to see him in my life. The Stiles carbon copy cracks and disintegrates to dust. A mere moment after, the real Stiles eyes roll into the back of his head, and he collapses too. Hitting the ground in a heap.</p><p>“Emma do something!” Lydia shrieks at me. I kneel down at his side, ignoring the aching pain that accompanies it. I lean my head onto his chest to listen for his heartbeat. It’s beating persistently and his chest is still rising and falling. I let out a laugh in disbelief. “What? Emma is he okay?” “Duisg,” I murmur and his eyes open back up. “Oh god, I fainted, didn’t I?” He asks as he glances at all of us crowded around him. Everyone chuckles because he broke the tension. That’s the normal Stiles we all adore. He made it out. “We’re alive. We all alive?” “Yeah,” Scott answers him tiredly. “We’re okay.” “Says you,” I groan finally. “I’m wiped out.” Kira is the first to my side and she helps me to my feet. Isaac is clutching the top of the box, keeping it closed, but his eyes are on me. “Are you okay?” “I will be.” Lydia stands suddenly and her momentary happy expression is gone, she runs out of the school. Stiles chases after her. Outside is a devastating sight. Lydia is crying in Stiles arms. Derek and Mr. Argent are standing down, looking at the twins. Aiden is dead and Ethan is crying over his body. We didn’t all make it through this. We lost both Aiden and Allison to that monster. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>A few weeks have passed now, all in a blur. School resumes and everyone mourns Allison and Aiden’s deaths. I’ve never seen anything like it. They didn’t know them or understand their sacrifice. But all they think is that they were murdered. There was school assembly's and guidance councils for students grief. Our friends don't go to any of it. These people don’t know that they’re heroes. That this town would be very different without them. Brandon returned home a couple of days after everything happened and I feel like we’re definitely friends again. His help was truly a blessing and I don’t hate him anymore, even my friends seem to appreciate him now. At least a little bit. Ethan left town, hoping to heal on his own. Mr. Argent followed merely days after. I can’t blame him. Beacon Hills is where all of his family was lost, all within a year of arriving. I'm going to miss him. I don't know if he'll come back here. I left my home after I lost my family too. Sometimes I don't think I'll ever go back there either. I've never even visited my parents graves. It hurts too much. With Christmas break drawing near, most begin to talk about what’s to come for the second half of the year. Hopefully it brings us normalcy so I can focus on preparing a college application and deciding what I want to do for the rest of my life. </p><p>“Emma, your friends are here, get up!” I can hear my uncle pounding on my door. I sit up in bed, disgruntled and fall back onto my pillows. “What?” “All your friends are here,” he shouts again. “Something about training? I don’t know.” “Tell them to go away!” “I’m supposed to tell you Stiles brought breakfast.” I open up an eye, enticed by that. Stiles knows I am a sucker for McDonalds breakfast. I stumble out of bed, even though everything in me tells me to stay put. I must have been sleeping really hard because everything seems fuzzy. A voice in my head is demanding I go back to bed. But if there's breakfast to be had, I'm there. I brush my teeth and tie my hair back into a braid. I tug my jeans and a hoodie on because it must be chilly outside. I wonder why we’re going out like this so early in the morning. I bet it was Scott’s idea. I hate him. “Bye hun,” Chloe calls out from the kitchen. “Be good,” Jake shouts a few moments after. “Bye!" I reply. "Love you!” </p><p>Stiles is parked in my driveway and I’m a little surprised by the amount of people in the car. Stiles and Scott are in the front and the back has Isaac and Malia. I haven't seen Malia around really. I know her and Stiles are kind of a thing, which is interesting. But if he's happy, I'm happy. He's been wanting a girlfriend for a really long time. “There you are,” Stiles calls out when I shut my front door and walk down the stone steps to the driveway. “God, it took you forever.” I muster up my best look of loathing and he pales. “Scott, give her the food now, like now now before she melts me.” I climb into the backseat and a familiar brown bag is deposited in my lap. It smells amazing. “Good morning,” Isaac greets with a smile and kisses me. “Hey.” “I’m Malia,” she cuts in. “Hey Malia. It's nice to meet you.” “Great we’re all acquainted,” Scott replies as I chow on my egg McMuffin. “Lydia texted,” Stiles announces. “Her and Kira are waiting for us.” “Why are we doing this on a Sunday morning?” Isaac questions tiredly. “Because, training is good for us. After everything that happened…a little practice would be good.” “Says you,” I tell him as I lick my fingers. “I can’t spar with any of you…news flash, you guys have no magic.” “We thought you could help Kira with her foxfire,” Scott replies without looking back at me. “Oh…” I think back to her taking in the electricity outside the hospital. “Yeah...okay I can do that.” “The rest of us will work on other stuff.” Isaac groans and presses his face into my neck. “I hate you Scott.” “I love you too, Isaac.”</p><p>When Stiles takes his jeep off road we’re bumping along a forest trail. “Where are we going?” “Somewhere we won’t be seen,” Scott replies. “I found it a week or so ago when I was…well walking around I guess.” I know he wanders and thinks about everything that happened. He blames himself, as leaders often do. But there wasn't much any of us could have done in the situation we were forced into. Allison and Aiden wouldn't want us to torture ourselves. They would want us to move on and hopefully graduate high school. I slide my gaze back out the window, many of the trees are bare and their leaves fallen. The evergreens though are full of life like they always are in the winter. I turn back and watch Scott and Stiles argue over the radio. They keep slapping each others fingers away. Isaac glances out the window and tightens his scarf. “Are you cold?” I tease him softly. “He always wears that scarf,” Stiles explains. “I spent my childhood in a freezer.” “Again, with the freezer thing…” “I lived in a cave,” Malia supplies helpfully. “And I’m cold all the time too.” I sit up to whisper in Isaac’s ear, lips brushing against his skin and he shivers. “I can think of a few ways to warm you up.” His cheeks flush and Scott groans from the passenger seat. “You know I can hear you!” “And yet I don’t care,” I reply without looking at him. “I forgot how mean you are in the mornings,” he mumbles and I lean forward to push his shoulder. "We should have left Emma at home, man." “I didn’t ask to get woken up this morning,” I retort and Isaac rubs his nose against my cheek.</p><p>“Come on kids play nice,” Stiles cuts in, though he’s grinning. “Welcome to the family Malia.” Next to me Malia is watching in mild amusement. “You wouldn’t be the dad,” Scott tells him and his brows are furrowed. “Yes, I would.” “But, I’m the alpha.” “And I’m the smartest.” “Actually, Lydia and I are the smartest. You two would be failing multiple classes without our help.” “I’m going to play my possessed by an evil spirit card here,” Stiles mutters and he shares an embarrassed shrug with Scott. “Look, we’re here,” Isaac suddenly announces and he holds my hand while I jump down from the Jeep. “Lydia and Kira are right there.” I see both of them leaning against Lydia’s car. Kira has her sword and Lydia is bundled up in a winter coat, even though it's only like 50 outside. “There you are, it’s about time.” Her face is pale and I know she told me she’s been having a hard time sleeping after everything that happened. I need to make more dreamless sleep potion for her so she can rest. “Hi Emma,” Kira greets me cheerfully. I’m glad she’s joined the group; her optimism is refreshing. “Hi Kira. You ready to work on your abilities?” “I am,” she agrees readily. “Okay, so we’re going to have wolves work right here,” Stiles motions to the area we’re standing in. “And what are we going to work on?” Isaac questions, sarcasm evident in his voice. “I think we can start with helping Malia,” Scott replies and he nods at her. “She doesn’t quite know how to do the things we can.” “Shouldn’t we be asking…I don’t know, Derek? He’s been at this longer than we have.” “Derek left town.” “Good choice,” Isaac mutters to himself and I squeeze his hand once with a teasing smile. “I know I’m strong when I try to be,” Malia hesitantly adds. “But I can’t do what Stiles told me you guys can.” Stiles motions for Kira, Lydia, and I to follow him. We walk quite a distance away. I can still see the others but I can’t hear them anymore. They’re gathered in a circle. “Here we’re going to have Emma work with Kira…I thought being a little further away would help in case it gets out of control.” He shrugs and glances at me. “I remember how much space your spells took when you tried to practice last summer.” I give him a sideways smile. “Are you still mad about the tree?” “What tree?” Lydia questions as she glances between us. “Emma tried to kill me last summer.” “I told you it was an accident.” “Sure….” “What are you guys going to do?” Kira questions him and Lydia. “We’re going to work on human means of defense.” “So, you’re going to let Lydia punch you?” I ask him straightforward. “What?” “Self-defense classes are usually about taking out an opponent who is larger than you. Lydia will need to defend herself from you.” Kira giggles when Lydia starts to smile. “What’s it going to be Stiles?” “I hate my life,” he mutters and nods, seemingly accepting his fate of having Lydia beat up on him. He wouldn't be able to say no to her anyway. “Good luck!” “Yeah, yeah, whatever.” They walk off to a separate section so we’re all pretty evenly spaced apart. </p><p>I take a couple of deep breaths. The air is crisp and cool, a far cry from the heat of summer. I gotta shake away my grogginess from this morning. I still want to turn around and go back to bed. There is a light breeze that rustles the trees and I can feel the leaves crunch beneath my boots. “So, how do we do this?” Kira asks me awkwardly. “Tell me what you know about your foxfire,” I reply with a smile. “I can’t really control it. My mom helped me forge my sword, but besides that it’s all been by accident or by winging it. Like at the hospital.” I remember that day, it was the first we realized how dangerous the Nogitsune really was. It was also the day I nearly lost Isaac. He wasn’t breathing and I forced him to do so again. The thought sends a shiver down my spine. “I also blew out my lightbulb once and everything that happened with Barrow…” she trails off. I know she struggles with that still. Being kidnapped is one of the worst things that happened to me too, so I understand. “I know a spell that can create a storm. I’ll contain it above us and lightning is going to come down. How’s that to start?” “You’re going to get me struck by lightning?” She looks understandably alarmed. I shrug and smile at her. “Think of it like I’m throwing you in the deep end.” She lets out a long breath and her cheeks puff up. Then she nods. I’m pleased by her bravery. She really does want to learn how to be her best self. </p><p>I draw on the power of nature around me. My spells are always a bit stronger outside and I just love to do storm magic. Each type of storm feels different, blizzards, thunderstorms, a witch can create anything. I raise my hands up towards the sky and pull at my magic. Lightning storms feel wild. It's one of my favorite feelings in the world actually. “Vocans tempestas fulmina,” I whisper and the wind begins to whip around us. The leaves stir around us and soon begin to fly away. I can hear birds calling out to each other, warning of the incoming storm. The clouds I create appear, dark and angry. Soon thunder rolls, echoing through the bare trees. The very sound is like music to my ears. “Are you ready?” I shout to Kira. She widens her stance, feet planted firmly on the ground. I can feel the lightning before it happens. The hairs on the back of my neck stand up. I watch it arc through the sky before it strikes down. Kira catches it in her hands, causing her whole body to light up. It’s breathtakingly beautiful, all warm colors flickering around her; yellows and oranges. At her fingertips is the lightning, blueish white and angry. She glances up at me, her expression a mixture of amazement and surprise. Her eyes are glowing like an ember. “You did it!” I cheer excitedly. She twirls her hands around a few times, watching the sparks fall off her hands. When she clenches them into fists, it’s gone. She can consume all electricity…that’s amazing. </p><p>She successfully manages to contain lightning five more times. It doesn’t seem to weaken her at all either. I’ve never really studied Kitsune, but they’re amazing. Kira has nearly unlimited power she can use. It may be restricted to one thing…but as someone who needs to recharge sometimes, I’m envious. The more she does, the bigger her smile gets. “Apstergo magicae.” I wave off the storm and the sky clears, bringing the sunshine back to warm us up. I’m glad I created just a lightning storm because any rain would have made us super cold. “Emma! That was so amazing!” Kira is bouncing all over the place. I'm not sure if that's just her personality or an effect of the lightning she just consumed. “It really was. Kira, you were incredible.” “Thank you,” she grabs my hands with both of hers. “I don’t think I could have done this without you.” “You’re welcome Kira. Anytime I can help. I love to shoot lightening at people so just let me know if you want to do it again.” She laughs and I can't help the sly grin on my lips. I glance over my shoulder to see how the others are doing. Lydia is practicing arm movements and Stiles is guiding her fists. They are both smiling and enjoying the sunshine. Lydia has her coat off now and Stiles is obviously trying to make her laugh. Her lips are pulled tight like she's trying not to. Scott and Isaac are showing Malia their claws and then Isaac tackles Scott and they roll through the dirt. Now that the storm is gone I can hear their laughter from here. Malia though is glancing at her own hand in surprise. I’m glad to see the claws on her fingers. She’ll get the hang of everything after some practice. Though now Isaac and Scott are too busy wrestling to notice her success. </p><p>I’m smiling ear to ear, enjoying the peace that we have. Watching everyone laugh is one of the most comforting things I’ve seen since we lost Allison. We’re all moving on and I think that’s what she would want. The rest of junior year will be better. We can take care of each other. Maybe we can even have some fun. “Emma, look out!” Kira suddenly shouts, voice ringing with alarm. I look over at her in confusion and something slams into me, sending me slamming into the ground. My breath is knocked out of my lungs and pain spikes up my elbow. “Emma!” I hear Isaac shout worriedly. Lydia then screams, her voice shaking the trees in the clearing. I begin to push at what’s covering me and find a Mountain Ash barrier. It’s circled right around me. How did this happen? Stiles starts to shout and I hear Isaac and Scott roar. I look across the clearing for the source of this. All around us are people wearing black and carrying weapons. They’re hoods are concealing their faces. I know what they are though. I push at the boundary that locks me in place, my shoulder repeatedly slamming into it. Malia is on the ground, her hands bound and something shoved in her mouth. She's struggling but she can't break free. Lydia and Stiles are clinging to each other, surrounded by four people, all armed. Stiles is glaring at them and Lydia’s eyes are full of fear. Kira swings her sword at one of the men Scott is fighting, but he sidesteps it and knocks it from her hands faster then she was ready for. I have to find a way to get out of here and help them. I watch them force Isaac to lay on his stomach, and there are people aiming crossbows and guns at him. Scott manages to swipe his claws onto one figure who collapses, then Scott takes a bullet to the leg. His howl is loud enough that it hurts my ears. Stiles starts to shout at them, but the words fall on deaf ears. They don't care about hurting them. They're evil and only care about themselves and their agenda.</p><p>“Well, well, well,” one of them finally speaks. Every single one of us has been restrained in some shape or form. All it took was a few moments and they took us down. “Looks like we have ourselves a little supernatural outing.” Her voice is laced with venom. My arm is aching from where I’ve thrown myself against the barrier. I simply can’t break free from it. “Look at this…we’ve got some wolves,” she kicks Malia who snarls amid the gag. “A kitsune, been awhile since we saw one of those.” Kira glares at her and struggles on the ground. “A Banshee…” She stops in front of Stiles and Lydia. “And…what are you…their mascot human?” Lydia’s face is white as a sheet. “What do you want?” Stiles snaps at her. “We’re the Corp of the Unseen.” There are tears streaming down my cheeks. How did a they track us down out here? I've never seen any signs they were looking for me. I thought I'd be safe far from the coven. Thats one reason why Jake insisted we really move away from North Carolina, to throw them off my trail. “And we’re here for the Foster witch.” I watch Stiles’ eyes flick over to me and his mouth hardens. “Leave Emma alone.” The woman snorts and walks away, her posture is poised and confident. When Stiles attempts to move, a crossbow is shoved in his face and he falters. He's brave for trying but I don't want them to get hurt. She reaches me and I harden my resolve. I glare at her with everything I have in me. “Little Emma Foster,” she tuts and I can see clear pale skin beneath her hood. She’s young, maybe my Uncle’s age. “Looks like your luck has finally run out, little witch.” “Fuck you,” I snap at her. “I think maybe you want to be a little nicer to me,” she pouts. “Or maybe your friends don’t make it out of this.” She waves her hand and I watch the others aim their weapons at everyone’s heads. My bravery disappears instantly. I can't let them get hurt. This is on me. They only want me. “I’ll do whatever you want. Just please don’t hurt them.” Her ruby red lips curve into a deadly smile. “You are much more amenable than your parents were.” My blood runs cold like I’d been struck by the Oni. Did she really just mention my parents? Could these be the very ones that took them from me? “What...what did you say?” She laughs, cold, calculating, and deadly serious. “That’s right, your pathetic parents.” She looks around and shows her teeth. “Don’t you guys remember? Last year, we had them both tied to their stakes? We wanted to know where their coven was, but of course they wouldn’t budge. Once we learned about you it made sense why they were so desperate to protect it.” “I remember,” one of them shouts at her. “We tortured them for hours. It was the best time I’ve had in years with a catch. Though, this one looks even more fun. I love the young ones.” He shoves Scott back into the dirt when he tries to get back to his feet with a vicious growl. “Look at her big pretty blue eyes.” The woman turns back to me, away from the cruel creep some feet away. “Anyways, we killed your mom first. Lit her up like the Fourth of July. I still remember your dad was screaming at us…” My mom flashes in my mind, her kindness and how she wanted to help everybody. The way she braided my hair when I laid on the couch next to her. “Then of course we questioned your dad further but he wouldn’t give you up, so we killed him too.” The images of my mom fade into dad. Him hugging me every morning, and smiling even when I pushed him away. The way we used to dance around the living room and I knew he was always going to be my biggest supporter.</p><p>I collapse to my knees. I can't breathe, my chest burns and aches. I knew they were murdered but to hear that they suffered so much? Just to protect me and the Coven. And here it was for nothing. These hunters found me anyway. They survived torture...oh how they must have fought. I can't imagine what their thoughts were. I bet they just wanted to protect the rest of us, that's how they were. I hear Lydia and Kira shout my name and the Corp of Unseen laugh at my despair. They think it's funny that they killed them. They have no remorse for murdering people. How many have these people each killed? Dozens? Hundreds? The coldness I felt moments ago burns away to hot rage. These people killed my mom and dad. They’ve tortured and hunted witches for thousands of years. I’ve always feared them and all it brought me was pain. I’d still have parents if it wasn’t for them. Witches wouldn't be so hard to come by if they didn't force us to flee and hide. I dig my fingers into the dirt beneath me. There are tears streaming down my cheeks and I start to shake with rage. I've never wanted someone to suffer as much as I do right now. I want to kill them all, to make them scream for mercy. I want to watch as they enter Hades and spend their eternity in misery and torment. I glance up and the woman is laughing. My eyes slide to Stiles and Lydia and they are both looking at me in horror. Scott and Isaac are still struggling against the people holding them down. “Look at the little girl cry,” a man shouts and they all laugh again. “You’re going to die just like them. Isn’t that poetic? Finally, an end to the Foster line. The Corp will be victorious. The end of the original witches.” </p><p>I squeeze my eyes shut and everything fades away. For a moment I don't hear anything at all but my own beating heart. Power surges through me and it’s like nothing I’ve ever felt before. When I open my eyes again their laughter suddenly stops. “Woah, why are her eyes white?” Someone shouts in fear, that fear I delight in. I test the Mountain Ash barrier and it wilts against me. “Terminator mode,” I hear Stiles whisper and he pulls Lydia to the ground, his hands covering her head. I thrust my hand out and the woman in front of my sails backwards and hits a tree. I twist my fist and the man that is holding Kira twitches as I snap his neck. The wind blows hard enough that they are all struggling to fight back and even stay on their feet. I bring down a lightning bolt from the sky when a man charges at me, killing him instantly. The others begin to back away, terror in their eyes. They should be scared. I continue my path of revenge, killing each one I reach. The kills are quick and even when they beg for mercy, I end them. I sucked the air out of a woman's lungs and burned another alive. I will be the vengeance of witches. The Corp of the Unseen will never recover from me. I’ve sliced through their group, all of them dead on the ground. I lean down to untie Scott’s hands. I barely get through the first knot when something sharp and hot explodes in my side. Isaac screams my name when I fall onto the ground. The wind comes to an abrupt stop. Nature becomes a faint whisper, where it was just a roar. I look down at the silver hilt of a blade buried deep in my stomach. The woman that taunted me before is now standing over me. Her hood has fallen off and I see she has short black hair. “You…you killed them. All of them.” Her voice is full of disbelief. I can’t seem to focus on anything but the knife in my stomach, but I can hear all the others screaming. The amount of blood that covers my sweatshirt is alarming. The sensible side of my mind knows if you bleed that much you can’t come back from it. It doesn’t seem to hurt now as much as it did at first. “I’ll kill you,” she screams. “And all your friends too! You still lost! I will bring the Corp of Unseen back and we will wipe witches off the earth. And all sympathizer’s too! Starting with your wretched friends.” She picks up a silver pistol off the ground where it had fallen and aims it at Stiles and Lydia. “Or maybe I kill the wolves first.” She turns and aims it at Scott and Isaac, both of their eyes are glowing. But they’re binds are clearly wolfsbane, or they would have broken free already. I can’t let anything happen to them. I have to do something. Somehow my arms push my body up. My feet carry me of their own accord and I slam into the woman, knocking the gun from her hands. I hear it hit the leaves. I can’t simply beat her, she’s too strong and I’m dying. If I’m going to do something it has to be now. My hands move of their own accord and I pull power from my blood, what little of it remains. I know I’m about to die…and I’m okay with that. It will be worth it to save my friends. But I’m taking this lady with me. She is the last one and this group will be decimated forever. I pull at the space around me, it begins to flicker and after a moment a portal opens and swallows us whole.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(Isaac POV)</p><p>Emma has been gone for a month already. Jake and Chloe went to North Carolina a few days ago to bury an empty coffin next to her parents. They offered to take him too, but he doesn’t believe she’s gone. She just can’t be. They haven't given her any time to come back. And nobody knows how to find her. But Emma can do anything and she's always fixed whatever problem was in front of her...This one is just taking her a lot longer than normal. He believes in her though. Isaac glances at his phone. The screensaver is him and Emma laughing at some joke he probably told, he doesn’t even remember it anymore. What he wouldn't give to hear her laugh again. A knock at the door has him look up. “What?” “Isaac, can I come in?” Melissa’s voice is as kind as it’s been since it happened. “Yeah, you can.” “Isaac honey, you need to get out of this room.” “What’s the point.” She sits on his comforter and places a hand on his shoulder. “Emma, would hate that you were moping. Scott is about to go to Stiles’ to find out why Derek hasn’t called them back. I think you should go too.” “How are we supposed to go on with her gone?” He whispers and she embraces him. “You just have to take it one day at a time. It won’t hurt so bad someday. I promise.” </p><p>Scott smiles brightly at him, but doesn’t comment when he joins. He doesn’t know if he’s pleased by that or not. “Hey man,” Stiles greets when they arrive. “Hey.” “Glad to have you with us.” “What are you working on?” Lydia, Malia, and Kira arrive. Isaac doesn’t miss the fact that Emma’s blonde head should be following them. He keeps himself from sighing. “Derek is missing,” Stiles announces once the other arrive. “I’ve been working on this for weeks with Scott and I have a lead.” “Great,” Kira replies excitedly. “Let’s go then.” Stiles holds up a hand and his expression is more awkward than usual. “Well, that’s the thing. The lead is in Mexico.” Lydia gapes at him and Isaac sighs. It really is one thing after another with them. They can never just have simple high school lives. Stiles sets a shimmering bullet on the table. “This was under a couch at his loft. It has the crest of a hunter family located in Mexico. Deaton identified it.” “Derek is one of us and we aren’t losing anyone else,” Lydia cuts in, her tone of voice leaving no room for arguing with her. </p><p>Two days later they’re in Mexico, ready to find Derek and bring him back. Stiles and Lydia head into town while the rest of them wait for the go ahead. Lydia is the only one who can speak Spanish and this was Stiles’ plan. If these hunters took Derek, why haven't they killed him? It doesn't make sense. But Isaac isn't the one who makes the decisions, he's just along for the ride. “This is the stupidest plan,” Isaac mutters to Scott. “Yeah…it’s not the best. But, we gotta help Derek.” “I know.” Isaac likes Derek and doesn't want him to die. “Why don’t we just go get him then,” Malia mutters and kicks at the dirt. She's the most impatient person he's ever met. “Because we’d die,” Isaac replies to her with a signature eye-roll. “You guys should get into position,” Scott tells Malia and Kira. “Okay. We’ll see you in a bit then.” They watch them enter the building to get to the party. The girls are going to have an easier time entering the building. “Shouldn’t we be going too?” Isaac asks Scott with a raised brow. The plan involves them also being in the building. “I wanted to talk to you, really quick before we go.” “We live in the same house.” “You’ve been locked in your room for weeks.” Isaac drops his gaze. He'd been wondering when this was going to happen. Scott's been walking on egg shells since it happened. “Isaac, I know you’re having a hard time. I mean, we all are.” “I’m fine.” “You’re not fine. We all saw Emma die in front of us.” The image of the white light that she disappeared into fills his mind. Stiles called his dad instantly and they searched all of Beacon Hills and outside the town for 100 square miles and found nothing, not even a scent. Even Peter tried to help them look when Derek asked for him to join them in the woods. They looked everywhere. She was simply gone. “We don’t know if she died,” he defends quietly. “Isaac, you can’t live in denial. She was stabbed and there was a lot of blood.” Isaac lets out a choked sob, the first one in weeks. He hasn't let himself cry at all. Scott instantly hugs him tightly. “I know,” he whispers. “I miss her too. I miss her a lot.” </p><p>They join the party than separate. They need to keep a low profile for now. There are guards scattered around the entire building. Scott heads into the shadows to wait for the signal. The last time Isaac was at a party like this was at Derek’s loft with Emma. The thought creates a knot in his throat. Several girls ask him to dance and he pushes past them. None of them even hold a candle to her. “Hey,” Kira waves him over. He sits on the couch next to her, eyes scanning the dancing bodies like he’s supposed to. “You okay?” “I’m fine. Let’s just get this over with so we can go home.” “Somethings happening,” Kira mutters. “I’m going to get Malia.” Isaac pushes his way to the bar and does a shot of tequila. He gets a text from Scott, telling him that the plan has begun. He takes another shot for good measure. He considers it liquid courage that can get him through the rest of this. A man comes up to him with a pistol and he takes his shot glass and smashes it in his face. He then picks him up and tosses him over the bar for good measure, shattering the bottles that lined the wall. On the dance floor he watches Kira take a girl out with num-chuks. He isn't sure where she got those, but she uses them well enough that it doesn't matter. Malia flips a man and he has to admit that he’s impressed, since she just started figuring out her strength. Scott arrives and throws the last one into a cement wall that cracks under the force of the impact.</p><p>The four of them head into the back to find Stiles and Lydia. They aren't the fighters of the group and can't be left alone for very long. Something always happens to them and everyone else always has to save them. “Dude, did you drink something?” Scott demands. “You told me to blend in.” “I didn’t mean like that.” “I took two shots,” he snaps at Scott. “Give me a break. It's not like we can get drunk.” “We’re here on a mission.” “And I’m doing my part. You’re lucky I came at all.” “This seems like a conversation for another time,” Kira cuts in and looks between them. “Let’s table Isaac’s actions for later.” “Fine, but we will be talking about it,” Scott whispers harshly in Isaac’s direction. Isaac rolls his eyes. “Can’t wait.” </p><p>The hallways are painted red, a bit distasteful in his opinion. This is exactly what he pictured Mexican drug houses looking like. He's sure his dad would've had something to say. Scott glances around and halts his steps. In front of them smoke starts to billow into the hallway. Scott motions for them to stop, placing his hand in front of Kira. More smoke comes down from the ceiling, and Isaac coughs when it hits him in the face. He’s the tallest and it got to him first. “Wolfsbane,” he gasps. “It’s wolfsbane,” Scott agrees and his voice sounds hoarse. “Kira, Kira, get out of here!” Isaac collapses to his knees, the poison making it hard to breath. It burns his entire body. This must be powdered wolfsbane, Emma said it was more potent. “Kira look out!” Isaac hears her body hit the floor. His vision is fuzzy but he can see multiple people in front of them. Malia is next to him, holding her throat and gasping. “Someone who has been an Alpha only a few months should be careful when facing a hunter of 40 years.” “All we want,” Scott pants. “Is Derek.” “My lobito,” a woman drawls out. Isaac tries to get to his feet to help but can barely lift his arms up. “You’re a long way from home.” “You don’t know where he is either.” Scott gets electrocuted and roars when Isaac’s eyes close.</p><p>When he wakes his head is aching. “Hey, how do you feel?” “Like shit,” he answers with a shurg. “Seems to be a consensus,” Stiles replies and Isaac rubs his eyes which are still burning. “He’s awake!” Kira shouts and he can see Scott’s eyes opening. “Guys, he’s awake.” Isaac struggles to get back to his feet and joins the others as they look down at Scott. He must have been hit the hardest. “Scott, you okay?” Kira and Stiles help him sit up. “They don’t have him. They don’t have Derek,” he tells them. “We know,” Kira replies. “But right now, they’ve got Lydia.” “Lydia…What do they want with Lydia?” “What else?” Isaac replies sourly. “They want to use her like everyone else we’ve ever come across.” Scott goes to the door to look for a way out, as if the others hadn’t tried that already. He sinks back onto the floor, his back against the filthy wall to watch. “We already looked for a way out. I think a lot of people have.” Scott runs his hands on the claw marks on the stone walls. It seems a lot of wolves have been trapped here before.</p><p>“I say when that door opens again, we take out whoever’s standing in the way and run for it,” Malia cuts in. “What about Lydia?” “What about her?” “We’re not leaving without her,” Scott answers. “Why not?” Malia questions and he can honestly see the bafflement in her eyes. Stiles moves to Malia’s side and gently takes her arm. “Because we don’t leave without people. Remember, we talked about this? Rules of the wild kingdom don’t apply to friends.” “Is that what you would do as a coyote, leave her for dead?” “If she was weak and injured…yeah. If hunting had been bad that season, I would eat her.” “Well, that’s just great,” Isaac finally cuts in. “Believe it or not, that’s actually progress,” Stiles tells them and he looks exhausted. “All right guys, we’re not dead yet. That means Araya wants something.” “But if the Calavaras don’t know where Derek is, that means they didn’t take him from the loft. Right?” “Maybe he left on his own? Maybe someone else got to him.” “Who cares,” Isaac cuts in. “Your stupid plan is going to get us killed, just like we all thought.” The four of them look at each other. “Isaac, come on we could use your help.” “I don’t have anything else to add.” “Okay this is ridiculous,” Stiles mutters and kneels by his side. He slaps Isaac across the face. Isaac growls and his eyes glow. He prepares to stand up and throw a punch. “Woah,” Scott gets between them. “Emma, would be so disappointed in you,” Stiles tells Isaac, voice cold. Those words hit Isaac far more than a slap in the face. “If she was here she’d want to get Lydia back and find Derek. Just because she’s gone now doesn’t give you permission to quit on us. So, for her sake pull your head out of your ass and do something to help us!” The doors open and all of them get shocked, ending the conversation. </p><p>When they end up in another room, chained up he couldn’t be surprised honestly. Without Emma, this whole mission is shit. This never would have happened if she was with them. Lydia enters and he can see the terror in her eyes. “Oh god,” she whispers. “Let her go,” Scott begs. "Look, you’ve got me. Just let the others go.” They handcuff Lydia to a chair besides Scott. They drag Kira up to a generator. This isn’t going to go well. He leans back, not struggling at all. It’s not worth it. That will just create more problems. “So, let me explain what’s about to happen. This one,” he shakes Kira’s arm roughly. “The fox, has an immunity to electricity. So, she’s going to turn the dial on the Alpha. If she doesn’t, I turn the dial on the banshee.” “No,” Kira protests. “I’m not doing this.” “You cowards,” Isaac finally shouts. “You realize we’re all teenagers. You’re torturing teenagers.” “Shut up!” The woman in front of him hits him with the electric baton again. </p><p>He regains conscious and watches Scott being electrocuted. “Who had a reason, a vendetta particular to the Hales.” Isaac struggles against the chains that bind him. Scott is groaning and Kira is crying. This is an ugly situation they’ve gotten into. These werewolf hunters are nothing like the Argents. They could really use Mr. Argent’s help. He needs to try and find a way to get them out of here. His eyes roam the room, looking at the exits. “I said I don’t know,” Scott replies. “Or because, you haven’t figured it out yet,” the woman whisper yells. “So, think!” They turn up the dial and Isaac remembers the way the electricity felt when it coursed through his body at the hospital. The night Emma basically brought him back to life. “Who had the power?” The woman barks again. “The power of a shapeshifter?” “I don’t know,” he gasps. “Oh, someone who could have turned without you knowing. Turned, but not by a bite!” “I don’t know!” “Diez!” She snaps and Isaac wants nothing more than for her to die. She’s cruel and angry. “Diez!” She shouts when Kira shakes her head. Scott starts to scream and Isaac tries to break free from his binds, he’s only successful at ripping one free near his foot. Scott’s eyes glow and he roars. Then he tears the binds from the chair, leaning against it tiredly. “Say the name, Scott.” “Kate,” he replies hoarsely.</p><p>They untie them all and reunite them with Stiles and Malia. Thankfully they are unharmed. She then leads them back outside to the town. “So…you’re just letting us go?” Scott asks hesitantly. “I sent four men out to where Kate was rumored to have last been seen. None of them came back. Let’s see if you can do better.” “You could’ve just told me she was alive,” Scott replies and Isaac can’t help but agree. He’s leaning against Stiles’ jeep and he’s listening. They tortured them just to ask for help? Hunters are always crazy. “You wouldn’t have believed me. Now, I know what kind of Alpha you are and where your next step lies.” “What next step?” “When you take the bite of an innocent, when you make a wolf of your own, when you do that, then, I will cross your border and come knocking at your door.” “She’s a real peach,” Isaac mutters to the others. “Why,” Stiles whispers. “What did she say?” “She threatened him,” he replies. Scott trudges towards them. “What now?” “She thinks she knows where we can find Derek.” “She gonna tell us where?” “Uh, actually, she’s giving us a guide.” A motorcycle drives up, kicking up dirt. When she removes her helmet, Isaac recognizes her instantly. “Braeden.” “Who’s Braeden?” Kira whispers. “She’s a mercenary,” Lydia answers. “Right now, she’s the only one who will take you to La Iglesia.” “The Church?” “What’s the Church?” “It’s not a place you’ll find God.” </p><p>They follow her into the desert. “Okay,” Malia breaks up the silence. “Who’s Kate Argent?” “Uh, I’d like to know too,” Kira agrees. The only thing Isaac can think is how it’s too crowded back here. Kira is on both Malia and Lydia’s lap. He’s shoved against the driver’s side back door. He wishes he could have gone with Braeden. “Well,” Stiles answers. “We were at her funeral. So, I’d like to know how she got out of a casket that was buried six feet under the ground. Isaac, didn’t you dig her grave?” “Yep,” he answers without looking away from the window. “She was never in it,” Scott tells them. “She was Allison’s aunt,” Lydia tells them. “And a total sociopath.” “You don’t have to talk about it now if you don’t want to.” “Um yes he does,” Malia cuts in. “Yeah, she’s right. You guys should know. You need to know.” “All right. Kate was the one that set the fire that killed most of Derek’s family.” “Some of them survived, like Cora and Peter.” “A very angry Peter,” Lydia adds tiredly. “Yeah, he’s the one who bit and turned me.” “And the one who finally caught up to Kate and killed her.” “And we saw her buried.” “No,” Scott cuts him off. “We saw a casket, remember? She wasn’t in it. The Calaveras’ heard that Kate had been killed by an Alpha’s claws. They wanted to make sure she was really dead. Her body was healing. More and more, as she got closer to a full moon, she was coming back. So, they switched out the bodies. If a hunter is bit, they have to take their own life before they change. They treat the code as law. They make it their responsibility to enforce it.” “Good for her,” Malia nods. “I wouldn’t do it either.” “Would you kill half a dozen people to get out? Because that’s what she did.” </p><p>“So, Kate’s a werewolf now?” “I don’t know. You know there’s a saying, sometimes the shape you take reflects the person you are.” “What kind of shape is a sociopathic bitch?” Lydia asks and Isaac snorts. The Jeep shakes and Stiles abruptly pulls over while jerking the steering wheel. They all get out of the car and Braeden stops in front of them. “What happened?” “I don’t know it felt like we hit something,” Stiles replies. “Scott, we need to get there by night,” she tells them urgently. It’s too dangerous otherwise.” Isaac believes her. She’s an expert at these situations. She is one of the few people that he trusts and that list is very small. She saved him from the Alpha's at the risk of her own life. The scars she bears are proof enough. “Go,” Stiles waves him off. “Not without you.” “Dude, someone needs to find Derek. We’ll think of something, we always do. Go.” Isaac nods to Scott when he makes his way to Braeden’s bike. He knows she’s trustworthy. He’d be dead if she hadn’t saved him from the Alpha pack. He watches Scott and Kira hug somberly. Lydia suddenly takes his hand. He looks down in surprise, but she merely smiles up at him. At one point he tried to kill her and they've never been friends. “I believe too, you know. That Emma is not dead.” “You do?” “I don’t know what it is…but I sometimes I think I can still feel her. Other times I can hear her talking...it's nonsense usually, but well...” She looks out into the horizon. “Lydia,” he squeezes her hand, desperation creeping into his tone. “I need to know everything you’ve felt.” “It comes and goes,” she tells him and they watch Stiles look under his hood. “It’s like…just one of my feelings. You know? I-I don’t know what else to say.” Isaac hangs his head. That’s not a lot to go on, but Lydia believing too is like a weight lifted off his shoulders.</p><p>“Stiles,” Malia calls out. “I don’t think we hit something.” She grunts and pulls something free from the car. “I think something hit us.” Stiles takes the bone dagger from her hands. “Well, that’s not good,” Isaac calls out. “Not helping Lahey.” “I mean, we’re stranded in a desert. Scott went ahead with Braeden to track down our dead friends not dead Aunt who kidnapped our actual friend. But sure…let’s be optimistic.” Stiles shoots him a glare and he has a screwdriver in his mouth trying to fix whatever the problem was. “Maybe we should just walk,” Lydia offers. “I will never abandon this Jeep,” Stiles protests adamantly. “You understand me? Ever. Ever.” Malia wanders a little away with Kira and judging by her expression she senses trouble. Isaac pushes off the Jeep and walks to her side. “Work faster Stiles,” she orders him. “There’s something out here with us.” Isaac lifts his chin and sniffs the wind. But all he gets is a mixture of scents, none of them are good. Malia nods to him in silent agreement. They need to be on guard. </p><p>As the sun disappears, tensions grow higher. Stiles is still trying to fix the Jeep and Lydia is forced to stand next to him with a flashlight. Isaac is tuning out their argument, he gets annoyed with it. That's all they've been doing is arguing. Malia and Isaac are pacing around the area, sniffing and listening. But whatever is out here, is doing a good job hiding from them. But she’s right, something is out here. “Anything?” Kira asks and Isaac sees her familiar blade in clenched in her hands. “It’s too hard to see.” “It’s hiding from us,” he adds. “He’s right. We should have brought another flashlight.” Kira strides over to the jeep and puts her sword in the light, moving it along the desert hedges around them. It does provide them a little extra distance to see. “Did you see that?” She suddenly asks them. Malia roars and Isaac rushes to her side when she charges. “Malia, Isaac wait!” Malia is faster than him and he soon loses her from his sight. He backtracks quietly. He doesn’t want them to draw the group out and pick them off one by one. That's how normal attacks go and they are all stronger together. He spies Kira moving around an outcropping of rocks. He silently makes his way over to her and she screams when he touches her shoulder. “Shhh!” He hushes her. “What’s out there?” “I didn’t find anything,” he replies. He whips around and Malia charges up to them. “What happened?” “It’s big and fast,” she tells him. “And it cuts deep.” He looks at her side and sees long gashes, ones that can only be made from something very sharp. They hear something thud and Isaac leads them to the back to the Jeep which is finally running again. </p><p>Stiles scolds Malia from the driver’s seat. “You-you please don’t ever do that again.” “Do what?” Malia questions in confusion. “I-I thought you just took off. I thought you were running.” The desperation in his voice is something Isaac can actually understand. “I was running,” she tells him, looking at him like he’s stupid. “No, I mean, like, I thought you were leaving.” “I wouldn’t leave without you.” “Really?” “I would never leave without you.” She looks behind at the rest of them. “Them I would leave.” Isaac snorts under his breath. “Great team player, Stilinski.” “Hey, it’s progress.” “That doesn’t look so good,” Lydia points to Malia’s wound. “It’s okay.” “Are you sure it looks deep?” “I can feel it healing,” she replies shortly. “And neither of you guys saw anything?” “Barely,” Malia replies. “It had a strong scent though. Isaac, did you smell it?” She hesitantly looks back at him, meeting his eyes. “Yeah…it smelled like death,” he replies and she nods in agreement. </p><p>They finally drive into the town. Isaac hasn’t ever seen anything like it. Everything is destroyed and there are no people. In fact beside the light of the moon it's pitch black. Though if Kate Argent was here, he’d leave too. The church is the only building that seems to be intact. Isaac guesses that isn't a good sign. When they see Braeden and Scott dragging a third person from the car they jump into action. Thank god they found Derek. Now they can get out of here. “Holy shit,” Isaac curses when he looks at the figure they’re carrying. “Is that him? Is that Derek?” Malia questions the rest of the group. “Uh….” Stiles shakes his head. “Sort of.” “It looks like his age has regressed,” Braeden explains. “Don’t ask me how…but it has.” “Emma, would’ve known,” Scott finishes grimly. “What do we do?” “Get him back to Beacon Hills,” Braeden orders and glances around. “Take him to Deaton. That’s the best I’ve got.” </p><p>At the Animal Clinic, Isaac and Scott carry Derek inside. The rain is coming down in sheets on them and he's soaked to the bone. Lydia and Stiles lead them inside and open the doors. Isaac doesn’t really have much to say on this situation except that he is not surprised. Weird things seem to happen here and the residents of this place. Deaton throws everything off his examination table. Isaac and Scott gently lay Derek down but he's been unconscious the whole time. “Wow.” “Wow? Wow as in, I’ve seen this before and I know exactly what to do, kind of wow? Cause that’s kinda what we’re hoping for.” “I think you might be overestimating my abilities.” Lydia takes Derek’s hand. “He’s cold. Really cold.” Deaton begins to examine him. “Do you think this is permanent?” “I’m not sure a medical diagnosis is even adequate. This is well beyond my experience. This is distinctly magical.” Nobody says Emma’s name but it’s clear they are all thinking of her. “So, what do we do with him?” Stiles finally whispers. “Until he wakes up? Probably not much. It might be best to leave him here with me. He’ll be safe here.” “You mean from Kate?” Deaton sighs. “If she’s alive and she is what you say she is…she won’t be able to walk past that gate.” “I know you said she was a psychotic bitch,” Isaac whispers. “But why this?” “Knowing Kate, it’s probably for a reason that won’t be for any good but her.” Stiles scoffs. “And bad for everyone else.” “You guys should probably go home,” Deaton tells them. “He doesn’t look to be in any danger. So, maybe the rest of you should get some sleep. It is a school night,” he reminds them gently. “You all need to start taking care of your own lives again. After everything that’s happened…you deserve it.” “Someone should stay with you,” Scott cuts in. “I’ll stay,” Lydia speaks up. “My grades are fine…despite missing a few classes.” “I’m so not okay with this,” Stiles mutters. “Guys, go.” “No,” Stiles replies. Isaac glances at Scott with a shrug. “Text us if anything happens.” Together they drag Stiles out of the clinic so they can go home. </p><p>The next morning Isaac heads to school with Scott. He’s been dreading this day for weeks. It’s the first day back since the Sheriff ruled Emma no longer missing but dead. He can’t blame the Sheriff. When they gave their reports of what happened, he didn’t have a clue on what to say. All he understood was that she was stabbed and then disappeared because of magic. When the rest of them couldn't find her and Jake said he'd never heard of magic like that...everyone gave up. Now Emma has nobody looking for her. Isaac sighs to himself, thinking about the pain she must have felt hearing those witch hunters talk about her dead parents. He should have fought harder. If he could have broken free, maybe he could have saved her. He could have stopped that hunter from stabbing her. He is tuning out Stiles and Scott’s conversation. It’s about Stiles and Malia’s very odd relationship. He stops when they walk by Emma’s locker. The whole thing is covered in notes, all of them from people who didn’t really know her. None of them miss her like he does. None of them understand that she sacrificed her life for them. He and Lydia need to talk more about her feeling because he’s never giving up hope. How can he lose the first real person to care about him? He ignores his dad’s cruel voice as it rings through his head and goes to first period. </p><p> </p><p>That night while Stiles and Scott try to help Derek, he has dinner with Chloe and Jake. “Isaac, do you want more?” Chloe offers softly and she’s holding onto the serving spoon. “No, I’m okay.” “You’ve barely eaten,” Jake comments. “I don’t have an appetite so much anymore.” “Isaac, you should have joined us in North Carolina. It was a beautiful service.” Isaac glances up at them. Their expressions are careful, like they’re stepping on glass around him. “No offense, but I think having Emma’s funeral only three weeks after she went missing was premature.” Jake sighs and sets his fork down. “Isaac, we’ve been over this. She couldn’t have survived. Going psychically to the spirit realm…it’s impossible.” “She had done it before,” he protests. “And the spirits let her back out moments later. By now, even if by some miracle she survived her stab wound…. she’s gone.” “How can you have no hope?” “Magic can be wonderful and terrible at the same time. But it can’t do what you’re thinking.” “It’s been over a month,” Chloe starts gently. “If Emma survived the knife wound…she would have starved to death.” Isaac hangs his head. He can’t think about Emma struggling like that. “I just-I miss her.” “I miss her too.” Jake gets out of his chair and hugs Isaac from the side. “More and more everyday…but you can’t let these thoughts take up your life. Focus on school and rejoin the lacrosse team. Emma would want that. She liked watching you play.” Isaac glances at his phone. Stiles texted him that Kate took Derek and they need backup at the school immediately. “I have to go,” he stands, nearly knocking Jake over. “Thank you for dinner.”</p><p>At the school he arrives at the same time as Stiles and Lydia. Stiles is carrying a baseball bat. That's never a good sign. “What’s going on?” “That,” Lydia points and he can see Malia and Scott struggling against two opponents. They appear to be wearing bones and are massive. Both of them are backing away from the whatever they are. He charges forward and sees Kira on the other side. The two share a silent look, planning to move at the same time and use their combined attack as a distraction for the others. At the top of the stairs she leaps forward to attack one with her sword and Isaac swipes his claws at the other, forcing them away from Scott and Malia. The bone warrior grabs Isaac’s hand and he feels his bone break. A gasp escapes his lips from the pain. It is exactly like when Derek broke his arm. Then he is kicked backwards and lands painfully hard next to Malia on the concrete. “Kira!” Scott shouts and she lands on his other side. When Isaac looks over at the bone warriors, young Derek is fighting them. Each take he takes a hit; his face returns to the normal Derek they know. He hits Scott’s arm with his uninjured hand. “Do you see that?” A weird roar sends the creatures fleeing. That had to be from Kate. She must control those creatures somehow. “Derek?” Scott questions as they all drag themselves back to their feet. Isaac clutches his arm to his body, ignoring the aching pain. When Derek looks at them, his eyes glow yellow. A color they’ve never seen before on him. They've always been red then blue.</p><p>Isaac joins Scott and Stiles as they trudge to get ready for lacrosse practice. “Glad you decided to stay on the team,” Scott gives him a smile. “Jake convinced me,” he answers gently. “How are they doing?” Stiles murmurs. “Fine.” “Oh…I thought…” “That they’d be struggling like me?” He snaps and Stiles waves his hand. “I honestly don’t know what I thought.” “Can we just talk about lacrosse?” “Yeah I was just telling Scott that he’s still the team captain. He got his grades up like Coach told him to.” “Yeah, but he never told me I was back on the team. He just told me to show up at tryouts today.” “We’ve got bigger things to deal with anyway. Did you call Argent yet?” “I texted him, but he didn’t get back to me.” “You told him his sister Kate came back from the dead over text?” “That’s cold blooded,” Isaac replies and tosses his lacrosse bag down next to their bench. He can't imagine getting a life changing text like that...especially after he lost Allison. “I didn’t have the money to call France.” “Yeah, you think you have money problems…try paying for an MRI and a visit to Eichen House.” “Another notice?” “Yeah, this one said final.” “Maybe try getting a job,” Isaac tells him. “You’re the only one I know that’s never had one.” “Why are we even here? We have 367 million problems…and worrying about our status on the lacrosse team isn’t one of them.” “It is now.” On the field, a freshman is in the goal blocking every single shot. It’s the most impressive player he’s ever seen on the field. “Who the hell is that?” “No idea.” “Maybe we should practice,” Stiles tells them worriedly. </p><p>Isaac changes in the locker room and watches Scott and Stiles corner the talented new kid. He shakes his head. They care about making sure Scott stays captain. He isn’t sure why, they have enough to deal with, even just being on the team. He rests his head against his locker. Emma would know what to say here. He thinks they should just take the blessing about having a talented kid on the team. With Danny and Jackson gone, they’ve lost a good chunk of their starting line-up. He isn't even sure if he'd be here if Jake hadn't told him to keep playing. He doesn't have the motivation anymore. Isaac thinks back to their last game. The night Gerard tried to cut him in half and Jackson fake died on the field. Emma was by his side the entire night. He knew he liked her and he wanted her to watch him play, then she saved his life. She did that so many times he lost count. </p><p>The next day goes by quickly and then he’s back in the locker room for tryouts. He looks over to the spot on the floor where Emma went into the spirit world for the first time. He starts to put on his pads, vaguely listening to Scott. “That’s good you kissed her.” “I did, but I didn’t.” “Was it on the lips?” “Yeah..” “Was there tongue?” “No, it was like how you kiss your grandmother when you’re five.” “Oh, chaste. You gave her a chaste kiss.” “Yeah, and now it’s…it’s all weird. It’s all completely weird and I..I don’t know what to do.” “Have you tried taking her on a date?” Isaac finally cuts in. He's sick of hearing Scott complain about girls. “What?” “A date, A real one. Girls like that.” Coach exits his office and blows his whistle. “As a reminder it’s an open tryout today. All positions are available. This is a rebuilding season, people! Jackson’s gone…Greenburg, the one guy I actually wanted gone…was held back, again. Get your asses on the field!” He looks at Isaac. The same sympathy everyone other teacher has had is in their eyes for him is looking straight at him. “Glad to see you Lahey.” He grabs his lacrosse stick and follows the rest of the boys onto the field. </p><p>Lacrosse actually makes him feel better. It gets his mind of Emma for once because he focuses on the game. He runs when Coach tells him too and hitting the naïve freshman who want to join the team is incredibly satisfying. “Nice work, Lahey,” Coach praises him. He nods and the coach gives him a rare smile. If only his dad could see him now, he always wanted Isaac to excel at lacrosse. He just needed to be a werewolf to do so. They lineup to shoot the ball. Stiles goes first and it’s embarrassingly terrible. Isaac isn’t sure how he got on the team last year. Isaac goes next, shooting the ball between the legs of the goalie and hitting the net. He raises his eyebrows at Stiles, who is pouting, and heads to the back of the line. He watches the prodigy Liam scoop up a ball. He throws it and scores. Isaac can hear Coach cheering from here. It’s not looking good for Scott’s position. Everyone laughs when Scott misses. That goal is really not that hard to hit, especially with werewolf senses. Scott must be thinking too much. </p><p>“You mean you’re not using wolf power?” Isaac cuts in when he jogs past them. “It’s cheating,” Scott defends. “I always use it,” he snorts. “If we have it…why not?” “I hate seeing this little freshman come in and steal all your glory after you worked your tushie off. I hate it!” Stiles’ head is coated with sweat. The whole physical activity thing doesn’t seem to be working well for him. He really should exercise more. “Do what you want, Scott.” Isaac taps his lacrosse stick to Scott’s arm. “But you’re worse than Stiles at this point and I didn't think that was possible.” “He’s not going to steal all the glory.” Isaac watches Liam score another goal. Coach is cheering and practically dancing on the sidelines. When he glances back at Scott he sees red eyes. This is going to get much more entertaining. They break off to work on drills and Isaac puts his helmet on, always keeping an eye on Scott to see what happens. They finally start to bring it together and are knocking players left and right. But the kid Liam gets past them and Isaac can’t help but think he should hold the title. He’s easily the best player on the team. Plus, that will be his main focus, just lacrosse. Not werewolf and supernatural crap. He laughs when Malia starts to shout, but the Coach seems to agree with her and Liam goes again. Stiles misses but Scott flips Liam and the sickening crack he hears means he broke something. Isaac rotates his arm which was broken yesterday. “Don’t move!” Coach shouts and he’s sprinting across the field. “Don’t touch him!” Isaac jogs over with the others. “I’m okay Coach. I’m alright.” When he stands he screams in pain. “I think it’s my leg.” Stiles and Scott each take an arm. “I think we better get him to the nurse.” Coach waves them past, looking very disgruntled. “You guys take a lap. Run around…Start running around the field!” </p><p>That night Scott drags Isaac from his bed. He's tired from practice and he never sleeps well anyway. “Isaac get up! We have an emergency.” “We always have an emergency,” he grumbles. He looks up and sees Scott standing in the doorway, looking completely terrified. It’s the most scared he’s ever seen him. That's certainly not good. “What happened?” He asks instantly. “Put a shirt on and meet me in my room.” Isaac nearly falls out of bed and grabs a t-shirt. He pulls it over his curly head and runs down the hallway to Scott’s room. Stiles and Scott are waiting for him, along with Liam, who is tied up with duct tape. “What the fuck?” Isaac curse whispers and looks around the room. “What did you do?” Liam looks completely terrified and he’s grunting against the tape. Stiles shuts the curtain to the bathtub. “You bit him?” “I had to,” Scott whispers. “He would have fallen to his death!” “And you kidnapped him…” Stiles states plainly. “Yeah.” “And you brought him here?” “I panicked!” Stiles is taking this all in stride and Isaac just feels plain annoyed. Why didn't Scott just let him fall? Now they have this big mess to clean up. “This isn’t going to end with us burying the pieces of his body out in the desert is it?” Liam is crying louder in Scott’s bathroom. He can obviously hear them. Stiles is just making the kid even more scared, talking like that. “As a reminder this is why I come up with all the plans…your plans suck.” “I know. Which is why you both are here now. So, what do we do?” </p><p>Isaac helps them get Liam into a chair. He’s crying the entire time, though Isaac remembers that the bite hurts like hell. He's also been kidnapped which is even worse for them. “Liam, we’re going to take the tape off your mouth. If you scream it goes right back on.” Isaac leans against the doorframe with his arms crossed over his chest. “If you talk quietly it stays off. Got it?” Liam nods. Stiles rips the tape off and Liam groans again. “Okay Liam, you’ve seen a lot of confusing things tonight and more confusing things are going to happen, because of the confusing things that happened tonight? Do you understand?” “Not really,” Liam whispers. “I didn’t understand that either,” Isaac points out. “Why are you here?” Stiles asks him. “I live here…unlike you.” “Maybe you should tell him,” Stiles hits Scott. “Tell me what?” “Liam, what happened to you…what I did to you, which I had to do in order to save you, it’s going to change you.” “Unless it kills you,” Stiles throws in and Isaac hits him in the head with the back of his hand. “Ow!” “You’re a moron and you should stop talking.” “What?” The terror in Liam’s eyes so pronounced and he starts to sob. Isaac wants to check out right there but he stays where he is. “Liam, it’s okay. You’re going to be alright. You’re not going to die.” They untie him and apologize. Liam takes the chair and hits Scott with it and it shatters. He then punches Stiles, which would be funny normally, but he keeps his mouth shut. Isaac blocks Liam's way out the door. He holds his hands up to placate the kid. “You don’t want to do that buddy.” Liam kicks him in his groin and Isaac falls to the ground. Stiles and Scott chase him down the stairs. By the time Isaac gets back to his feet, the front door is open and Liam is gone.</p><p>Isaac skips school the next day. He knows he shouldn’t but he does anyway. He should be helping Scott talk to Liam about what happened, but he just couldn’t bring himself to go. He knows he needs to meet the others at Lydia’s lake house later tonight when the moon rises, and he'll go and help later. But today, he’s just going to spend the day alone. He takes a seat next to the grave of his family. Mom, dad, and Camden, his brother. He doesn’t talk, there isn’t much to say. But he’s comforted here, especially with his mom. She loved him, that much he remembers. He can’t get a clear picture of her in his head anymore. It’s been so many years since she died. He used to look at the photos of her that were hidden in boxes in the basement. His dad did not handle loss and grief well. Camden, he does remember. He used to play with Isaac all the time, even though he was older. The day he shipped out to Afghanistan, the last day he ever saw his brother is a day he’ll never forget. He remembers feeling proud. But when they got the notification that he was killed in the line of duty...it all changed. And his dad changed with it. </p><p>“Hey, what's this about a party?” Isaac answers his phone after reading his missed texts. “It’s not really a party,” Scott replies slowly. “We just need to get Liam to Lydia’s and he doesn’t trust us.” “That’s because you kidnapped him.” “We did it for his safety.” “That little bastard kneed me in the balls,” Isaac snaps. “I’m not really up for helping him.” “Isaac, this is for helping me,” Scott pleads. “Malia still can’t control it so I need your help.” Isaac rolls his eyes. “Fine.” “Great. We’ll see you there.” The sun has already set when Isaac pulls up and looks at the gathered group. He can feel the strength of the moon already, meaning they need to move fast. “Why all the long faces?” Isaac asks when he steps out of the car. “Liam apparently has anger issues,” Scott tells him. “So, we’re going to have a first-time werewolf with an anger problem. We’ve all got something. I have PTSD from abuse.” Stiles hands him his phone and there is a picture of a destroyed car. “Liam did that at his old school. With a crowbar.” The car is destroyed and way worse than Isaac expected. But he's rolling with it for Scott. He's the only reason he's still sticking around at all. “Sounds like we’ll have our hands full this evening.” </p><p>Kira blocks the door when Liam tries to leave. Scott then explains it all to him. Though Isaac can tell he doesn’t believe them. It is a lot of information. “Werewolves,” Liam waves his hand at him and Scott. “Werecoyote,” he gestures to Malia. “Banshee,” he moves onto Lydia. He looks over his shoulder at Kira. “Fox?” “Kitsune,” she corrects. “But fox works.” “What are you?” He asks Stiles. Isaac snorts. He loves when people ask that question. “He’s nothing.” “Hey! For a while I was possessed by an evil spirit. It was very evil.” “What are you now?” “Better? Um…” “Are those for me?” Liam nods to the chains on the table. “No, they’re for me,” Malia replies and she flashes her blue eyes at him. “How did you do that?” His tone oozes stress. “You’ll learn,” Scott tells him. “But first you need to get through the full moon.” “The moon’s already out.” “Yeah we feel it dipshit,” Isaac tells him and Scott elbows him. “You’re starting to feel something, aren’t you?” “I feel like I’m surrounded by a bunch of psychotics and nutjobs. You guys are out of your freaking minds.” His voice starts to get angrier. “I don’t know how you did the eye thing and I don’t care. I’m walking out the door right now! If any of you try to stop me, I swear to God, I’m gonna…” He stops and begins to hold his head in pain. “What’s wrong Liam?” “You don’t hear that?” Scott and Isaac share a look. There are lights that pass the window. “Did you tell someone about this?” Lydia questions. “My friend Mason. You said it was a party.” “And who did Mason invite?” “Everyone,” Kira explains as she looks out the window. “So, we’ll have two were creatures out of control and everyone we go to high school with here,” Isaac drawls out. “This is great.” “We need to get him to the boathouse,” Scott shouts at Isaac when Liam roars. Isaac helps Scott restrain Liam’s arms and together they drag him outside. </p><p>Kira is trying to help him and Scott chain Liam up. But Liam is fighting back, he’s incrediblyy strong. Isaac grunts when Liam slices into his arm. “I have more respect for Derek,” he tells Scott. He remembers that full moon when Derek held Erica and Boyd at bay before he started to control it. Then he let Cora and Boyd tear him apart just a few months later. “Me too!” Liam breaks free and tackles them. Isaac is pretty sure they’re going to get torn apart. Kira smacks him in the head with an oar. “Oh god, I didn’t kill him, did I?” “Who cares?” Isaac groans. “No, he’s out cold,” Scott tells her. She sighs in relief and drops the oar. “I hope Stiles is having better luck.” “Isaac,” Scott looks directly at him. “You can go back to the party if you want to.” “Who wants to party with a bunch of freshmen?” Scott then glares at him and he gets the hint. He wants to be alone with Kira. If Emma were here, he’d understand. “Fine,” he whispers. “I need a drink anyway. Let me know if there's anything else you need me to do Scott.”<br/>
When Isaac gets back to the house he looks around at the party. It’s really jumping and he’s shocked to see a keg. How did Lydia get that so fast? He decides not to question it and grabs a glass. His best chance is to drink as much as he can. </p><p>“Isaac!” Kira shakes his arm. “Hey!” She looks at the cup in his hand. “How much have you had to drink?” He shrugs and downs the rest of his glass. “Where’s Lydia?” “Haven’t seen her.” “Isaac, come on get ahold of yourself!” She drags him into the bathroom and shoves him into the shower. She turns it on ice cold and he groans. “What the hell?” “You sobered up?” He wipes his face with a towel. He can't even get drunk. “Why are you such a buzzkill?” “Liam escaped!” “Scott can handle it.” She shakes his head. “You know, I don’t know why you’re such an asshole all the time. You obviously want friends. I’m going to find Lydia.” She exits the bathroom and he hits his head against the wall. There someone was being kind and wanting help and he totally blew it. He gets to his feet and follows her upstairs. “Look Kira,” he stammers. “I’m sorry okay? I’m struggling okay…with Emma gone…it’s hard to get through each day.” “She was really amazing.” “She was,” Isaac agrees. “I miss her. I miss her so much.”</p><p>They enter a room with a closed door and find Lydia, staring at a blank wall. That can only mean one thing. She's doing a banshee thing. “Hey,” Kira greets her. “Lydia, are you okay?” Isaac places his hand on her shoulder. “Lydia…what do you hear?” He whispers to her, voice calm and gentle. “The key,” she whispers. “The key to break the code.” “What code?” Isaac questions. “Lydia has been writing a code in her notebook but she doesn’t understand what it means,” Kira tells him. “Let me go get her laptop. Stay with her.” Kira dashes out of the room. He watches Lydia curiously. He hadn’t really watched her when she went Banshee mode before. But he's heard about it. Kira returns with the laptop and sets it in front of Lydia. Then they step back while she works. She types in a password: Allison. Then a series of names appears. “What is that?” “It’s a list of supernatural’s in Beacon Hills.” He sees Kira’s name, Lydia’s, Scott’s, Derek’s and lastly Emma’s name with a question mark. Her name also has the highest amount attached to it, 250 mil. But with the question mark it’s clear they know she’s gone. That's not news though, everyone knew she was attacked and taken...and dead. “It’s a Deadpool,” Lydia explains. “And we’re all on it.” </p><p>The weekend comes to an end rather quickly. It's probably for the best considering all that has happened. He knows Stiles is working on a master plan about the Deadpool. Though they probably don’t have enough information on it to actually find out who is behind the theft of the Hale vault. He and Scott tell Melissa about it at dinner on Sunday night. Isaac is glad that they are actually being forthcoming with her about what's going on. Sometimes it's better when the adults know. Then they have more people to help. “There’s a what?” “Lydia wrote and decoded a list,” Scott continues. “It had names on it. Names of supernatural’s living in Beacon Hills.” “Sean Walcott?” She asks hesitantly and Isaac watches her tug on the end of her sleeves. The whole Wendigo thing still gives him the creeps. Cannibals are something fundamentally wrong. The supernatural world gets weirder and weirder. Melissa would have been dead if Scott hadn't arrived to save her. Thank god he was there. Melissa is one of the few people who actually “His whole family was on it. Then a werewolf at Lydia’s party was killed.” She sets her fork down and clears her throat. “And you boys are on it…aren’t you?” She looks displeased, though Isaac can’t blame her. Her only son and adopted one, could both be at risk. “I am,” Scott replies calmly. “This is only a third of the list so we assume Isaac is somewhere further down the list and we haven't de-coded it yet.” “Oh, why can’t you boys have a normal semester at school?” “Can’t really blame us for someone paying an assassin to kill us,” Isaac tells her with a shrug. “What are we going to do about it?” “We need to find the benefactor,” Scott continues. “Lydia’s been working at the lake house to try and decode the rest of the list since the party.” </p><p> Isaac twists his fork in the spaghetti Melissa made for them. It's as good as any of her meals. It's way better than what his dad used to make. He always blamed Isaac anytime there wasn't groceries. “How’s Liam doing?” Melissa questions after she pours more wine in her glass. “Mr. Argent helped me,” Scott tells them. “I think he’s going to be okay. It’ll take some time but he will.” “That’s good.” “Yeah then I can get him back for kicking me,” Isaac tells Scott who chuckles. “No fighting in my house,” Melissa reminds them, but her tone is playful. She is always reminding them not to fight in the house, because one time they broke one of her pictures on the wall by accident and another time they cracked the wall. The lights flicker and all of them gaze up. “Loose fuse?” Scott asks his mom. “It could be-” she stops with a gasp. A bright white light appears on the other end of the table. It’s so bright that Isaac has to look away from it because it hurts his eyes. Something crashes into the dinner table which breaks with a very loud snap. The white light sputters and then goes out. Melissa is pressed against the far wall and he and Scott are on their feet. Lying unconscious on top of their meal and now broken table; is a very bloody and dirty Emma.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(Isaac’s POV)</p><p>Melissa is the first person to move when the dust settles. She's more used to emergency situations since she works in the ER. Her feet break dinner plates and her own wine glass as she rushes to Emma’s side. The first thing she does is place her finger to Emma’s neck. Her skin is grimy and cold to the touch but she feels a pulse. “She’s alive.” The relief in her voice is obvious. “Mom?” Scott whispers hesitantly. Both boys are wide eyed as they look at the scene before them. Emma looks like literal hell. She’s wearing the hoodie they saw her in a month ago, but it’s bloody and ripped to shreds. Her hair is covered in what looks like mud, though it has a green tinge to it. Her skin is more pale than usual and there are dark bags beneath her eyes. There are thin scratches on her face. “Boys,” Melissa whispers and she’s already looking at Emma’s hands. Each finger has cuts and bruises. There is a distinct bite mark on her wrist. “I need you to call Deaton. Tell him to bring all the medical supplies he has and...you better call Derek too.” “What about Mr. Argent?” “Yes, but leave the others out of it and Isaac don’t call Jake yet.” “Okay,” Isaac whispers and his hands are shaking as he calls Derek. Scott is already talking with Deaton in a hushed tone.</p><p>Derek is the first to arrive, wet and disheveled by the rain. “Is it really her?” He asks as soon as he walks through the door. “She’s unconscious,” Isaac tells him. “Melissa doesn’t want to move her yet. So we don't really know anything...she just came out of a bright light and hasn't moved since.” Derek nods and he looks over Isaac. “You okay?” “If it’s her? Yes. If it’s not…I don’t want to think about it.” Derek smiles and claps him on the shoulder before entering the dining room. He kneels on the remnants of their dinner and looks over Emma's state. It's hard to even recognize her in this state. “Do you know anything about where Emma could have gone?” Melissa asks Derek, voice all buisness. “I don’t know much about witches beyond what Emma has told me. What can I do to help?” “As soon as Deaton gets here we’re going to move her. Will you be able to pick her up without jostling her too much?” “Yes,” he replies instantly. Deaton rushes inside next and he’s in full business mode. “Where is she?” “Through here,” Scott waves him into the dining room and Deaton drops a bag on the ground. “Melissa?” “She came out of nowhere,” she tells him. “All the sudden there was a flash of light and she fell into the room.” “And is she…?” “She’s alive. Her breathing is normal, heart rate is a little fast.” “Let’s get her up and onto a flat surface before we examine her.” Derek surges forward before Scott and Isaac can even process what’s happening. “Where to?” “Upstairs,” Melissa tells them. He scoops Emma up and she doesn’t move. He’s incredibly gentle and everyone walks up the steps behind him. “Scott,” Melissa shouts to him. “Wait for Chris to arrive down here. Then come up after you tell him what's happened and please pick up the knives so nobody steps on them.” “Okay mom.” </p><p>Once Derek sets Emma on Melissa’s bed, Deaton and Melissa begin to check her over without speaking. They work as a cohesive team, not even speaking to each other yet. Isaac and Derek watch from the foot of the bed. Deaton checks her eyes but they’re unresponsive. Her shoes are filthy and even they have blood on them. Melissa takes a pair of Deaton’s scissors and cuts off the hoodie. Her shirt is just as bloody and dirty as the rest of her. It's practically in pieces. A dagger falls onto the floor when she moves it aside. Without looking at it she hands it to Derek. “This is from the Witch hunters,” he says as he examines the hilt. Isaac looks over his shoulder, the memory of the fight flashing in his mind. “That’s the knife she was stabbed with, I recognize it.” As Isaac watches he notices multiple holes in her shirt from where she was stabbed. It's also torn in different areas. Melissa raises the bottom of Emma’s shirt and has to blink away tears. The wound is a scar now just to the side of her belly button. Her ribs are pronounced and there are bruises that flower across her skin. Even in some of her worst patients she's never seen injuries so distinct. Deaton glances at her in a way that she knows he sees something. If it's bad it's best that they keep it between the adults. “Isaac?” Deaton speaks up. “What's wrong?” “In my car there is an extra stethoscope…could you grab it for Melissa?” “Okay. I’ll be right back.” The moment he leaves the room, Derek leans in. His eyes catching the light. “What’s wrong?” Deaton gestures to Emma’s hipbone, where there is a group of scars, not unlike a wolf claws. They are spaced differently but judging by the coloring it was done fairly recently. The scars are deep, she would have bled a lot from the original wound. Derek shows his claws to compare and the sizing is way off, meaning something else did that to her. “What does that mean?” “I don’t know,” Deaton replies. “But it isn’t good. It means she wasn't alone...wherever she was.” Isaac returns with a stethoscope and hands it to Melissa, who finds another bite mark of a different shape on Emma's ankle. Scott and Mr. Argent arrive moments later. “Is she alright?” Mr. Argent questions. “She’s alive,” Deaton tells the group gathered. “It seems she’s unconscious, probably from whatever brought her back.” “What happened to her?” “I’m no expert…which is why I’m going to reach out to a friend of mine that is also a witch. Melissa, get an IV in her and keep her sedated for now.” “Why aren’t we going to let her wake up?” Scott asks instantly. “Honey…we don’t know what Emma’s been through but we do know her body needs rest and nutrients.” “Oh…that makes sense.” “Is it really her?” Isaac finally whispers. “Yes,” Deaton answers him with a soft smile. “It’s really Emma, of that I can be sure. She's truly returned to us.” </p><p>Melissa shoos all of them out so she can take all the filthy clothes off Emma and put something fresh on her. She also planned to clean off her hair and wash some of the cuts and scrapes she had. The men head downstairs and wait so the girls had privacy. “Do you think this other witch is going to know what happened to her?” “Witches are generally very secretive,” Mr. Argent tells them. “I’ve only ever met six, two of them being Emma and her friend Brandon and I still don't know much about their ways of life.” “My mother knew some, I think,” Derek adds. “But I never knew their names or really what they looked like. They usually met in the woods I think.” “My father told me that witches were dying out and many fled the country.” “Probably because of the witch hunters. Mr. Argent have you ever heard of the Corp of Unseen?” “No,” he answers regretfully. “I even asked around to some of the others in my line of work. They likely were a secret organization. Hunters respect witches because they are from nature. I didn’t know much about their abilities, none of us did.” “I feel like we should tell the others,” Scott whispers. “They deserve to know she’s alive.” “We don’t want to crowd her,” Mr. Argent tells the boys gently. “Best we talk with her before bringing more people into this. That means you boys need to keep this to yourselves at school tomorrow.” Isaac and Scott share a look. “For how long?” “Let’s let Deaton decide that.” “What about Jake and Chloe?” Isaac asks. “It’s not fair if we hide Emma from them.” “They’ll be the first to know, I promise.”</p><p>“Alan!” Melissa shouts, her voice almost squeaky. Scott tenses at the sound. There’s a scream then that can only be from Emma. Everyone sprints up the stairs and Derek bursts through the door first. Melissa is restraining Emma forcefully. She practically has all her weight on her and his holding Emma's wrists. “Get off me!” Emma's normally calm blue eyes are wide and wild. She looks like a cornered animal. “I won’t fall for this trick again,” she shrieks and starts to shake her head back and forth. She's trying to kick Melissa off of her. “Allison, help me!” Mr. Argent falters and Derek leaps forward to help restrict Emma’s movements. “Allison, where are you? I need you!” “Scott, a little help here?” Derek snaps as Emma writhes in his grip. “No! Demon get away from me! I won’t play your game!” Her voice cracks as Scott grabs her legs. “Allison?” This time her voice is a choked sob. Deaton rushes into the room and takes in the scene. His expressions is filled with shock. “Isaac, grab the needle from my bag!” “What are you going to do to her?” Emma breaks free from Scott’s grip and kicks him in the face, sending him off the bed and he groans. “Allison! Please! They’re going to get me!” Derek is able to keep her torso in place but she's writhing around, trying to break free. “She needs to be sedated before she hurts someone or herself,” Deaton barks as Emma screams again. Isaac hands the bag to him, eyes wide with worry. Melissa and Derek both tighten their handle on her so Deaton can plunge the needle into her arm. Moments later Emma slumps against the Derek's chest, no longer moving. He gently sets her back against the pillows and tucks the covers around her once more.</p><p>“What the hell was that?” Derek asks them. “It seems Miss Foster does not believe she’s actually with us.” “I’ve seen things like that with kidnapped victims before,” Melissa whispers and she brushes Emma’s hair away from her face. “She’s been traumatized.” “Why was she asking for my daughter?” Mr. Argent whispers. “If she was alone, she might have conjured Allison as someone to talk to while she was there,” Deaton supplies. “That way when whatever she was so scared of found her…she was not truly alone.” Mr. Argent wipes away a few tears from his cheeks and Isaac does the same. Scott sits up and holds his nose, which is bleeding. “How soon is your expert going to be here? We really need their help.” “She's coming up from L.A. now. Should only be a few hours,” he replies. “Someone needs to be in this room at all times,” he continues. “And if she starts to wake up, inject her with this.” He sets clear bottles of medicine on the table. “I’ll take first round. You guys should clean up the kitchen.” “Scott,” Melissa gasps. “You need to call your dad and tell him not to come home.” “What do I say?” “Tell him…tell him you’re taking over the living room for a study session or something. He can’t be here if Emma is like that. He thinks she’s dead.” “Okay, Mom. I'll call him.” </p><p>Several hours later there’s a knock at the door. Scott answers it and two people are on the porch. A white man with dark hair, probably in his 40’s and a black woman maybe in her early 30’s. They are both dressed very differently. The man is in a suit and the woman is dressed like she would be going to a Fleetwood Mac concert. “Hi,” she greets him hesitantly. “I’m Tavena and this is Michael. I’m a friend of Dr. Deaton.” “Come in.” Scott opens the door and lets them past. The street is pitch black as it’s so late. It’s hard to believe he has to be at school in a few hours. There's no way Melissa will call them out. He looks around the street before closing and locking the door. Mr. Argent, Derek, and Isaac are waiting by the stairs. Isaac looks at the newcomers but neither of them look like witches…though neither does Emma. Mr. Argent’s hand is resting on his gun at his hip and Derek’s arms are crossed over his chest. Overall it’s not a very welcoming sight. Deaton walks down down the stairs and adjusts his sleeves. “Tavena, thank you for coming. It’s nice to see you.” “It’s wonderful to see you too Alan. It’s been a long time.” They embrace and Isaac watches Michael tap his foot impatiently. “Reunions can be saved for later. Please take us upstairs so we can see her.” “She has a name,” Isaac snaps at him. Michael ignores him and follows Deaton back up the stairs, everyone else trailing behind. Scott and Isaac share a mutual look of worrying. What if these witches want to take Emma with them? They can't lose her.</p><p>In the master bedroom Melissa has cleaned Emma’s hair so that it’s actually blonde again and she’s tucking the covers in around her. Emma is now dressed inn old pair of bluish green scrubs. She looks more like herself now. Melissa sets the bundle of her old clothing onto the dresser, intent on throwing it away next time she's downstairs. She steps aside as the witches look her over. “It’s amazing that she survived so long,” Tavena whispers, ignoring the rest of them gathered in the doorway. “On her own? It’s a miracle,” Michael replies. “How did you not know of her existence? Her powers had to have appeared prior. Right?” “Tavena…please explain to us,” Deaton clears his throat. “We need to understand what Emma has been through in order to help her.” The witches share a silent look and Michael nods. He sits up and straightens his tie. Tavena flexes her dark fingers in front of her before beginning. “Only a select group of witches can freely travel between the spirit and physical realm. They are chosen by the gods as champions…it makes them the rarest and most dangerous supernatural’s in the world.” Michael picks up from there. “Emma opened a gate to the spirit realm and was then trapped there since she has not been properly trained to use her gifts.” “But she did it once before,” Derek cuts in. “I saw her open up a door and come through it.” “She was lucky then,” Michael replies. "Not everyone is lucky more than once."</p><p>“What’s the spirit world like?” Isaac whispers and glances at Emma’s sleeping face. She looks so peaceful. “Have you been there?” “Tavena has not physically been there but I have.” “You’re one of the god’s champions?” Derek questions with a raised brow. He looks very unimpressed. “I am the leader of the spirit coven. My patrons are Zeus and Tyche. And to answer your question son,” he nods to Isaac. “The spirit realm is very different from our own. It’s dangerous, terrifying, and beautiful. Demons roam freely there along with the spirits. It’s amazing that Emma managed to survive there so long unnoticed.” “I don’t think she did,” Melissa tells him. “She woke up and thought we were playing tricks on her. She doesn’t believe she’s really here with us.” A flash of sadness passes over Michael's face. “I’m sure she encountered minor demons and malignant spirits, but the big ones…she must have hidden from them. Even trained spirit witches might not be able to fight the greater demons.” “So…Emma is a spirit witch?” Scott offers hesitantly. “Yes. The Foster Coven was the first of the witches and have always had a representative champion. Her father was one.” “Why didn’t he train her then?” Mr. Argent questions. “It was he and Abby’s wish that Emma live a normal childhood. She is set to receive a letter from her dad on her 18th birthday that explains all this. If I had known her spirit abilities had already quickened then I would have taken her for training already.” “When Emma opened the last portal, she mentioned the names of the gods,” Derek says slowly and glances at Scott, the only other person who was present at that time. “Do you remember what their names were?” Michael asks excitedly. “Haktate?” Scott blurts. “Hectate? No surprise there she always chooses a Foster. She's the first one who gave them magic, and thus granted all of humanity magic.” “Athena and Artemis,” Derek finishes and snaps his fingers. “Incredible,” Michael whispers to himself. “Champion of three gods. She must be very special.” “How do we show her that we’re all real?” Isaac whispers. “That’s easy. We can wake her and I can show Emma how to tell if she’s here or there. Magic doesn’t work in the spirit world, at least not the magic Emma knows how to use.” “You mean she’s been in there without her magic?” Isaac demands. “How has she defended herself?” “The blade,” Scott realizes. “She had the blade in her stomach when she went through the portal. She must have been using it to protect herself.” “Any spell she uses now will prove that she’s really back to here in our world.” “Do it,” Derek cuts in. “She needs to know she’s safe now.” </p><p>Tavena places her hand over Emma’s face. “Duisg,” she breathes out. Emma’s eyes open up instantly and she shoves Tavena away from her hard enough that she hits the wall. Emma looks over the figures in the room and Isaac’s heart breaks at the evident distrust in them. Her eyes narrow dangerously. If Isaac didn't know better he'd assume she's ready to attack. “No, no, no! Demons away with you! Emma, think!” She knocks on her head with a closed fist. “Come on Emma. They only wear their faces like usual. It’s not really them. Allison! Help me find a way around them.” She begins to pat the area around her. “Where’s my knife? Oh god I lost it. I need it. I need my knife. I can’t fight without a knife…Allison help me.” “Miss Foster,” Michael speaks up confidently and Emma freezes. She brings her eyes up to him. “Demon.” “I am no demon. My name is Michael and I am a witch like you.” “Lies. You’re lying. Demons always lie. They always lie. I can't let them trick me again. Next time would be the last time....he told me that. I can't lose again. Never again.” “I can prove you’re back home,” he continues in a loud and commanding voice. It's enough that Emma stops moving and focuses on him. “How?” “Use magic.” “Magic doesn’t work,” Emma replies coldly. “I need my knife. Allison says slash them deep and get away...that way I stay.” Mr. Argent’s head snaps up. “I used to teach Allison that,” he whispers and Scott’s hand grips his. “You’re correct that nature magic doesn’t work in the spirit world,” he continues. “That’s why I want you to perform a spell so you know that you’re back in the physical world.” She eyes him carefully, almost like a hunter would when thinking how best to kill their prey. “What kind of spell?” “Anything you want. What’s your favorite spell?” She falls silent and Isaac can see the wheels turning in her head, like it does whenever she’s trying to solve a complex physics problem. </p><p>Her hands are shaking when she holds them out in front of her. Isaac holds his breath and he has a feeling everyone else is doing the same. Her fingers flex and unflex like she’s doubting herself. Like she hasn't performed magic in a long time. So it's true, she really was there without her magic. “Ostende Mi,” she finally whispers and a ball of white light appears in her hands. She stares at it oddly for a second as it bounces up and down. Her gaze flickers up to Michael who smiles at her warmly. She laughs and Isaac hasn’t ever heard a sound more filled with joy. “I don’t understand.” “What’s the last thing you remember?” Her smiling face instantly shuts down and she shakes her head rapidly. The ball of light turns black and dissipates. “Okay, you don’t have to talk about it. That’s alright.” “What else doesn’t work in the spirit realm?” She looks up at him oddly. He waves his hands and sunlight bursts from his fingers, it’s so bright that Isaac has to look away. “I forgot what the sun felt like on my skin,” Emma whispers. “Welcome back to the real world, Miss Foster,” Michael holds out his hand. “I’m Michael. I was friends with your dad.” She shakes his hand and he steps back. Emma raises her head and locks eyes with Isaac. He moves forward and embraces her before she can get up from the bed. “I never believed you were gone,” he whispers to her. “Not for one second.” She clings to him hard enough that he can’t breathe but he doesn’t care. He's so glad that she's back. </p><p>When she finally releases him, she looks at each person in the room, blinking rapidly. “Where’s my Uncle Jake?” “We haven’t told him you’re back yet. We wanted to make sure it was really you,” Deaton steps forward and she nods in understanding. She was always the most understanding of the group. Scott hugs her next. “I missed you.” “I missed you too.” “Emma,” Mr. Argent sits on the bed next to her. “You kept calling out for Allison…can I ask why?” “She helped me,” Emma answers simply. “What do you mean?” “Allison was with me there. It was her spirit.” Emma doesn’t delve further into details and Mr. Argent looks like he has a million more questions. But he composes himself. “I’m glad she was with you,” he finally manages to get out and Emma places her hand on top of us. “You guys don’t look any older,” Emma adds in confusion. “What do you mean?” Isaac questions and he lets her squeeze his hand. “You look like you did when I left you.” “Sweetheart that was only a month ago,” Melissa replies gently. “That can’t be right,” she protests. “Time moves different in the spirit world,” Michael adds gently. “How long were you there?” “It was hard to tell without the sun…but I marked things with my knife and tracked myself, so I think 386 days.” “Oh Emma…” “She needs rest,” Deaton suddenly cuts in. “You can ask more questions tomorrow. Miss Foster I’m going to give you a sedative that will put you to sleep.” </p><p>Melissa gets everyone out of the room and closes the door. “Now, what did we agree on?” “Tell no one,” Scott answers her. “Good. And you boys are going to school tomorrow.” “But…” Both of them want to protest. “No buts! We need to act normal for now." “I’ll stay here with Emma tonight,” Derek offers. “I can take tomorrow,” Mr. Argent volunteers. "She shouldn't be alone. Even when sleeping." “We’ll be in touch,” Michael tells Melissa. “I suggest informing her Uncle soon because we’ll need to talk with him about Emma’s training. For now I'll be staying in LA so I'll be near if Emma needs me.” The two witches then leave without another word to them. “Boys go to bed,” Melissa orders and her tone leaves no room for arguing. </p><p>They, of course, disobey her, but she doesn't have to know that. Isaac offers Melissa his bed since Emma is sleeping in Melissa’s room with Derek watching over her. Isaac trusts that Derek will be sure that Emma is safe. He has no doubt that if something were to happen Derek would risk his life for her. Now he and Scott are seated on his floor across from each other. “We need to tell Emma about the benefactor.” “But nobody knows she’s alive,” Scott protests. “Maybe we should keep it that way…she’ll be like a trump card.” “She still needs to know.” “You’re right, but she’s going to want to get involved.” “Once she rests we have to tell her,” Isaac continues. “I know her and she’s going to want to get back to normal.” “That means school and if a student is working for the benefactor they’ll know she’s back.” “If she’s really worth 250 million on that hit list then people are going to be lining up to target her right away. I wonder if they are already watching Chloe and Jake to see if they know where she is.” “Emma needs to know first,” they agree at the same time. “Maybe she’ll have an idea on how to find this person.” “I think she will have enough to deal with,” Isaac points out gently. “She knows she’s home…but what the hell happened to her in that other world?” </p><p>Isaac watches Derek test out Liam’s strength the next morning in the locker room. It’s actually hilarious. “You’re right…he is angry.” Derek drops Liam and Scott hands him a lacrosse stick. “This ones yours.” The bell rings and Derek glances up when Liam glares at him. “Get to class, Liam,” Scott orders. The kid looks at Derek again like he wants to pick another fight. Isaac thinks that would be entertaining but Liam soon trudges away. Scott sighs and shakes his head, but Derek smiles at him. “What are you smiling about?” “You’re going to be good at this.” “Are you kidding?” “I am totally unprepared. Remember how you said you could teach me a few things? I think right now I could use a full-on training manual.” “I’ll tell you one thing. That anger he’s got? It’ll make him strong.” “And dangerous.” “Very,” Derek agrees. Scott sinks onto a bench. “This was supposed to be the semester I could focus on school again. But Kate’s back. I’ve got a Beta. And there’s a Deadpool. And the thing we can’t talk about,” he lists off. Isaac wonders how Emma’s doing. But with Mr. Argent watching over her, he knows she’s safe. “If all our names are on that list, then that’s what we should be focused on. Do you think Lydia can get the second key?” “She’s working on it.” “Kira and Malia are trying to help her,” Isaac informs them. “I checked in with Lydia this morning.” He glances at Derek. “How was…well, you know, last night?” “Fine. No changes,” Derek answers evasively. They all came to an agreement yesterday that they won’t mention anything specific about Emma or what happened for her protection. You never know who is listening these days. If someone is looking for money, she's their ticket for the big bucks. Isaac is under orders from Scott to mope as usual so nothing seems out of the ordinary.</p><p>Isaac enters coach’s office after lunch. Scott, Stiles, and Kira are inside along with every lacrosse stick. They think a murder weapon is concealed inside one of the sticks. He doesn't question it. “Where have you been?” Stiles blurts. “I was eating?” “We needed your help.” “Seems like you’re doing just fine on your own.” “Look, you gotta tell these two idiot supernatural’s,” Stiles waves his hand at Kira and Scott. “That they’re crazy for not being afraid of these professional killers. That’s right…professional!” “It’s their lives,” Isaac shrugs. “Not you too! Your name could be on that list too.” “Then we better get to them first.” “See?” Kira claps her hands and smiles at him. “Even Isaac is on board.” “We need to use the game to flush out whoever is masquerading as a student, Stiles. Between Kira, Isaac, and I on the field it will be fine.” “You say that and then I’m going to end up crying on the field and there’s going to be blood…” “Come on Stiles,” Kira laughs. “We can find the student and win the match.” “Yeah, yeah, whatever.”</p><p>Isaac is standing behind Kira and Scott already in his gear. He’s keeping one eye on the kid Scott believes is the killer. He doesn’t really look like much in his opinion. He can tell Scott is tense, though there is a lot to worry about with the game. Especially with Liam apparently being a real psycho. That makes things just great. Scott should have just let him drop and not biten him at all. They have so many problems they are dealing with now. Isaac longs for the days of the kanima. “Shouldn’t we do something now?” Kira questions. “I mean, we can’t. We’re still not really sure if it’s really him.” “Then we should just break his leg,” Isaac suggests. “If we’re wrong than the assassin could get away,” Scott tells him and Isaac rolls his eyes. “Are you nervous?” “About someone trying to kill us or about playing my first game?” “Both?” Isaac watches the prep team walk by, suited up in their green uniforms. “Definitely both.” “I hate prep,” Isaac mutters as Stiles joins them and he can tell he’s on the phone with the sheriff.</p><p>Coach arrives and Isaac can see he’s stressed for the scrimmage. It’s the first time they’re all playing together. He claps Scott on the shoulder. “Let’s go! Come on!” Scott steps in front of him. “Hey McCall, I said get your ass on the field.” “But Coach his leg is still healing,” Scott protests and Isaac glances at Liam. That kid is going to be a problem, especially if he’s got a history with these prep assholes. “I don’t think he should play.” “He said it’s fine.” “As Captain, I’m suggesting Liam sit out the game.” The Coach laughs at him and Isaac winces. “And, as uh, President of the United States, I’m vetoing that suggestion.” “What if he gets hurt?” “Hey Liam!” A voice from across the field shouts. “Think fast!” Isaac watches a prep kid throw a ball and Liam catches it with his bare hand. It’s not unlike when he caught the arrow Allison shot at Lydia. Werewolf reflexes are always spot on. “Oh, he plays,” Coach tells Scott, ending their discussion. Isaac glances at Stiles and puts his helmet on. This is going to be complicated for a lacrosse scrimmage. He joins the rest of the team on the field. </p><p>“Why do I feel like this is going to end badly?” Kira asks after prep scores their first goal. “Because it usually does,” Stiles responds dryly. “Kira, you keep an eye on Garrett with Isaac. I’ll watch out for Liam,” Scott says as he runs up to them. “You know at least we don’t have Jackson on the field,” Isaac says to Scott who laughs. “And Gerard whispering on the sidelines about how he’s going to kill people.” “Yeah,” Isaac jokes. “He wanted to cut me in half. Almost succeeded too.” “Maybe the next game will be normal?” “Not in our lifetime.” </p><p>Isaac surges forward and catches Liam when he tries to lunge at two prep players. Stiles arrives and grabs Liam’s arm to help keep him back, not like it helped at all. If Isaac wouldn't have blocked him, Liam would've tripped that kid to shreds. “Scott you better do something,” Isaac curses when the whistle blows again. "I'm working on it." “Get your shit together kid,” Isaac whispers to Liam. “There’s an assassin out here on the field and you look very much like a raging werewolf.” “I hate them!” His breaths are ragged. “Yeah, I get that. But deal with it later. We have bigger things than a petty rivalry to worry about tonight.” Isaac glances at the stands. God, he wishes Emma were here. When Kira gets benched, even after a great play, he can tell this is going down the toilet. “Let me break his leg,” Isaac once more suggests. “Isaac!” “Garrett was looking at me weirdly.” “Because he’s the killer!” “We don’t know that for sure.” “If I end up with a lacrosse stick in my chest I’m going to haunt you every day for the rest of your life.” "A fate truly worse than death."</p><p>The next play is when it happens. Isaac hears a growl and then there are players down on the field in a blink of an eye. “Okay, back off!” Isaac glances around. He lifts his head and sniffs the air. Something is off. That smells familiar and not in a good way. “How hard did you hit him?” “I didn’t, he hit me!” Liam is in front of Scott and it looks like his arm might be broken. Isaac rushes over to hide what Scott’s about to do from the others. “Close your eyes.” Liam groans when the bone cracks back into place. The prep player is on the ground, grunting in pain. Two referees drag him off the field. That’s never a good sign. Isaac hears something mechanical click and judging by Scott’s panic, he heard it too. “Are you cut? Did Garret cut you?” “No,” Liam assures him. “No, I’m okay.” “Then he missed.” “What do you mean?” “It’s you, Liam. You’re the one he’s after.” “Scott,” Isaac cuts in. “Do you smell that?” Scott whips his head up and sniffs the air. “No…what?” “I thought I smelled wolfsbane…we need to be on our guard.” "More than we already are?" "Yes." </p><p>The game is put on hold. Isaac taps his fingers on his leg, keeping his senses up for Garett. If that kid is really the assassin that’s hunting supernatural’s then Isaac wants to avoid him. He doesn't have a death wish. Liam rushes over to Kira and Scott. “I talked to Coach. I’m out for the rest of the game.” “What are you guys going to do?” “I don’t know,” Scott replies slowly. “Something’s still not right. We’re missing something.” “I think I smelled Wolfsbane,” Isaac tells him. “I’m sure of it.” “Guys,” Stiles cuts in. “Lydia just broke another third of the list.” “Am I on it?” Liam wonders shakily. “No,” Stiles answers him. “Isaac is.” Isaac gives him a thumbs up. He expected to be on that list. It would have been weird if he wasn’t. “And someone else is. Your old teammate, Brett.” Scott takes off running towards the school. “Ummm, does someone want to go help him?” Stiles suddenly suggests and looks at the other three. “I guess that’s my job,” Isaac mutters. “Great! Good luck, we’ll keep an eye on stabby pants,” he nods his head at Garret and Isaac chases after Scott. </p><p>Inside the school is silent. “You know we’re in here way too much after hours,” Isaac tells Scott when he finally catches up to him. “You’re right. This place is a danger magnet,” Scott agrees with him. “Oh god.” They sprint to the locker room and there are unconscious paramedics. “I’m getting dejavu,” Isaac mutters. "From the last game. But those paramedics were also trying to kill me." Scott climbs into the room while Isaac checks the paramedic’s pulse. Thankfully both are still breathing. It looks like they got knocked out. “He said we shouldn’t try but now I’ve got you…I’ve got an Alpha.” Isaac looks up and sees Scott being choked by a freshman he saw at Lydia’s party. He roars but Scott is dragging the wire away from his neck with no trouble. “Isaac check out the kid,” he gestures to the prep kid on the ground while he grips the assassin’s neck. “I think you better call your dad,” he tells Stiles who finally arrives. </p><p>Once the police are notified they close down the locker room. Stiles’ dad isn’t even surprised when he and Scott explain what happened. Thankfully he can handle it from here. Now, Coach is blocking all the rest of the players from entering the locker room. “Oh no,” Scott mutters. “It’s my dad.” “You better talk to him.” “I told him not to come home,” he whispers. “It was horrible and awkward.” “Speaking of home…” Isaac checks his phone and the time. He really wants to get home so he can talk to Emma. He hasn't had a chance yet. Melissa was going to meet Deaton there after their work shifts to check out her injuries more. Derek texted him that Emma slept the entire night without any movement. “You want to get back to check in, I understand man. Stiles and Derek took Brett to Deaton for help. You were right about the wolfsbane. Go home and see her. I'll talk to you later.” Scott takes a deep breath and walks over to his dad, while Isaac slips past Coach to head home. </p><p>Isaac hurries home and quickly tells Melissa what happened at the match. “Is everyone okay?” “Yeah, Sheriff arrested the girl who attacked Scott. Though he was going to have no trouble with her.” “He’s still at the school?” “Was going to talk to his dad who showed up out of the blue.” Melissa sighs and she looks as exhausted as he feels. “And Lydia decoded more of the list?” Melissa bites her lip. “She did.” “And…” “I’m on it,” Isaac tells her and she grimaces. “But it’s okay. I knew I would be.” “Isaac honey, you can be scared about it.” “Bizarrely I’m not,” he tells her. “Nothing like that bothers me anymore. All I care about is that Emma is back.” “I’m glad she’s back,” Melissa squeezes him. “Did you talk to her at all?” “She slept most of the day. I got a little bit of broth into her a few hours ago, but she was pretty quiet. Deaton is keeping her on an IV, which she needs. She lost a lot of weight…wherever she was. But she’ll get it back.” “Did..." he hesitates for a few seconds. "Did she say anything?” “Not about what happened…she asked where you boys were and we told them about the scrimmage.” “She sleeping?” “She was when I checked on her a few hours ago. But, I think she’d be really happy to see you if you wanted to wake her up. She needs some joy now that she's back. Go cheer her up honey. I think she'd want nothing more.” </p><p>Isaac takes her advice and goes into Melissa’s room. “Emma?” She wakes instantly hand fumbling on top of the bed for something. “Emma, it’s me.” “Isaac?” Her voice is timid and she looks around the dark room. Isaac turns the lamp on and he watches her relax. She smiles at him and it warms his heart. “How was the scrimmage?” “Eventful,” he answers. “Did you win?” “Well…no. But it wasn’t about winning.” “Melissa told me Kira made the team. That’s cool.” “She did and she got benched already.” “Oh, she must be super disappointed.” Emma moves and grimaces. “What’s wrong?” “It’s nothing.” “Come on Emma. Talk to me,” Isaac pleads. “I…I’m not used to sleeping on something so comfortable,” she replies softly and gazes around the room. “It’s weird," she shakes her head. "I shouldn’t have said anything about it.” He wants to ask her where she was sleeping but decides not to. She’ll talk about it when she’s comfortable. The last thing he wants to do is push her. He should help her instead. He clears his throat. “You could sleep on the floor?” “That would freak Mrs. McCall out.” “With everything we deal with, that’s not what’s going to freak her out.” </p><p>“Tell me what I missed. How’s school?” “Are you really asking me about school?” Isaac teases her and considers it a victory when she laughs. “Yes, I’m asking you about school. And why hasn’t Stiles come to see me?” “Well…” “Oh that’s not a good well,” Emma mutters. “Lay it on me. What happened while I was gone?” “We haven’t told anyone else that you’re back.” She frowns but looks more confused than upset. “Why?” “Well at first because you didn’t believe you were here.” “And now?” Her eyes are locked on his and he knows he can’t lie to her. “Now we’re protecting you.” “From what?” “There’s…well there’s a Deadpool.” “A what?” He sighs and rubs the back of his neck. “Well, it’s a list of every supernatural in Beacon Hills…and well it’s…um.” “A hit list?” She whispers and he nods. “Then I want to help,” she replies instantly. “Emma, no. You just got back from…well literal hell from the looks of it. You need to rest.” “But…” “Emma, your name is worth more than anybody on the list. By 200 million dollars.” She purses her lips and rubs her palms on the blankets. “I can’t hide forever.” “I know and I don’t want you too. Believe me, we are way less efficient without you. But if they don’t know you’re back they won’t target you and right now, we just want to protect you for as long as we can.” “Deaton did tell me I needed to get my strength back…and I would like to talk with that Michael guy again.” “See? You’ll be busy and if you’re worried about school you can always do my homework.” She rolls her beautiful eyes and Isaac grins at her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(Emma’s POV)</p><p>“Emma, can I ask you something?” Scott enters the room I’m forced to stay in. “What’s wrong?” He closes the door and I can read his troubled expression. Something is bothering him, and I don't think it's supernatural. He normally doesn't have that kind of expression. “It’s my mom…she just said they shut our power off.” “Why?” “Behind on bills.” “Oh, well as soon as I can go back home…I can help you out. I’ve eaten more than my fair share of your food and I've taken over her room.” “I don’t need your money.” I look at him in confusion. What does he want then? Advice? “I have a bag of money under my bed.” “Say what now?” “I found Garett and Violet’s bag of cash from their assassinations.” I open and close my mouth. “Isn’t that Hale money?” “Yes.” “Why didn’t you give it back to Derek?” “I…I don’t know.” “We can talk about it later,” I tell him easily. “You’re going to be late for school…Isaac already left.” “I don’t mean to burden you with my problems.” “You’re not.” “I mean you’re probably dealing with all your stuff.” “Deaton says I have PTSD,” I tell him softly. “But I don’t know if he’s right. I’m just…me?” “We can talk later?” He offers hesitantly. I find it easy to talk to Scott, easier than most of them. Maybe it’s because he’s my Alpha, even if I’m not a wolf. "I'd like that."</p><p>“Hey honey,” Melissa opens the door several hours later. “How’re you feeling?” She presses a hand to my head and it’s a very motherly gesture. “A little stronger,” I tell her quietly. Each day I've started to feel better. Being around others has helped but the IV bag I'm attached to is the best I think. It's uncomfortable but I need to put weight back on and my appetite comes and goes. “That’s good. Any aches?” “No.” “Any…bad dreams?” I hesitate a moment, memories flashing of my first couple of weeks in the other world. “Yes.” “Do…you want to tell me about it?” “I don’t…I can’t.” She seems to accept my answer and she changes the IV bag wordlessly. “Without the medicine… I can’t sleep,” I finally admit to her. “That’s the PTSD sweetheart. If you talk about it, it will get easier.” Doubt fills my thoughts. Talking about it is just going to scare them. How do I even begin to explain what happened…what I saw? Sometimes I still don't know if I'm really here. Only when Scott smiles at me or Isaac makes me laugh do I know that I'm truly back in this world. “Emma, I know I’m not a supernatural…and I probably won’t understand what you’re saying but just talk. Don’t bottle it up.” “Do you know anything about demons?” Something flickers in Melissa’s eyes but it's gone before I can read into it. “Not much.” “Demons often embody an attribute,” I explain as if reciting from a school book. “Like pride or sloth.” “Okay that makes sense.” “According to my coven, here demons are rare. It’s hard for them to cross…it can happen of course, but it’s unusual. On the other side though…they were everywhere and…they could..." I shiver. "They could smell me.” I’m glad Melissa doesn’t say anything or take her eyes off me. I don’t think I would resume if I stopped now. But she's right, I need to talk to someone about it. </p><p>“I was weak from blood loss already and it’s so dark over there. There isn’t a sun, at all. I found a kind spirit after god…days maybe? It cleaned me up and told me to leave. But I didn’t know how to get back home. My magic didn’t work ..I tried every spell I know…even the dark ones," I admit softly. "I about gave up after 57 days…it was too hard. That’s around when Allison found me.” “I don’t understand,” Melissa asks in confusion. Not having Allison with me now hurts more than I thought it would. “Every person has a spirit and when they die it goes to the spirit world. Allison was there and she picked me up and told me to pull myself together. It was a lot of tough love, honestly.” Melissa laughs and wipes a tear off my cheek. “That sounds like her.” “She taught me how to use that knife and soon I could fight back against the demons. When the major ones would draw close she’d help me hide. I wouldn’t have survived without her. She...kept me alive and sane...well somewhat sane.” “Can I sit with you?” She gestures to the bed and I nod. “And could I hug you?” “That would be nice,” I reply shakily. When she wraps her arms around me I dissolve into sobs. </p><p>The next morning Isaac and Scott bid me goodbye. They both have pencils and calculators in their hands. I’m a little disappointed they won’t be here since it’s a Saturday morning, but I understand. They have an important test to take. I would have appreciated the company though. It gets lonely sitting here. I've had my fill of being alone. Though if Allison heard me say that she'd probably hit me on the back of my head. She just didn't know how often she faded in and out. But she always came back when I needed her. “Maybe one of us should stay with you,” Scott finally offers. “You have the PSATS, you can’t miss that,” I reply with a shrug. I don’t want them to have to worry about me. All I’ll be doing is sitting here and they need to take this test. It's important to get into college. “You’re missing it,” Isaac protests. “I’m technically dead,” I retort. He reaches towards my hand but then drops it, as if deciding not to. I don’t know if I wanted him to take it or not. We’re in a weird place. “I don’t like the idea of you here alone. You’ve always had someone watching over you.” “Nobody knows that I’m here, not even Stiles or Malia, who were in this house yesterday.” “But with the Deadpool…” “Scott said Garett and Violet are dead. I’ll be fine. I won’t leave the house and all the curtains are closed.” I tug on the IV lightly to show them what I’ll be doing all day. “And I have to stay attached to this and I’m under orders to eat what your mom prepared for me.” “Text me if you need me,” Scott finally orders me. “You won’t have your cell,” I tell him pointedly. “Oh…well I guess call Kira’s dad then? He’ll be there.” “He doesn’t know I’m alive.” “Mr. Argent or Derek then.” “Okay,” I agree with a chuckle. "I'll be fine. I'll see you when you get back." “Isaac, we’re going to be late.” “Yeah, I know.” “Good luck! You guys will do great!”</p><p>With the house empty I take a couple of deep breaths and try to reconnect with nature. Besides the one spell I cast for those witches who helped me realize I was back, I’ve been unable to perform even the simplest magical technique. It's like I'm broken. I've never not had the connection to magic and I need it back. I feel not like myself...I feel useless. I get a bowl of water; the exact one I used the first time I cast a spell in this house. If only everything was as easy as binding a wolf. I light candles with matches which is so much harder than it should be. I think I broke an entire pack of matches just trying to get them lit. I scoop a handful of dirt from Melissa’s plants and scatter it around me. The last thing I do is crack open one of the front windows just a smidge for fresh air. All of this should be enough to boost me up so I can hear nature again. Now that I’m back in the physical world I feel naked without it. I need my magic or else I feel like my life has no meaning. I’m meant to be a witch. I just have to get my magic back or what is the point of everything? Without it I'm not sure life is worth it. I take a seat in the middle of the floor, close my eyes and wait. </p><p>When I hear someone knock on the door, my eyes snap open. I look around and see the candles have already burned down. I must have been sitting here for a quite a while. I’ve still got nothing for magic. I resist cursing. What a waste of a morning. There’s another knock at the door and I glance over at it curiously. I wonder who it is? I don't think anyone should be knocking on the McCall door. Melissa would have canceled any kind of repairs because I'm here. I glance at the clock on the wall and see it’s already been a few hours. Scott and Isaac should be done with the PSAT’s. I wonder if they've gone out with the others before coming home. That must be why they’re not here yet. I shake off the left out feeling I suddenly have. It makes sense that they would move on while I was stuck in the spirit world. Especially since Stiles and the others don’t even know I’m back, they’re going to want to still do fun high school things. I’m the only one that has to stay here. I really wanted them to come home. They talk to me like I'm normal and it feels better to talk to someone now that I don't have Allison. Every day I turn around to say something to her and she's not here. It hurts as much as it did the first day it happened. The back-door splinters with a loud crack and I wince from the sound. I leap to my feet, the desire to flee at the forefront of my mind. Breaking through the doorway is a massive man dressed in a dark uniform. He’s probably 6’4” and 225 pounds full of muscle. He looks terrifying, like the villain in a horrible action movie. “There’s my 250-million-dollar prize,” he leers at me. That’s not good. “Frango,” I gasp, twisting my fist, but nothing happens. “Oh, come on!” I shout in panic. I really wish the boys would have come home, I need them. Without magic I’m a sitting duck. I sprint up the stairs as soon as the man crosses the threshold. I call Isaac and Scott and both calls go straight to voicemail, meaning they’re still taking their test. It must be longer than I thought. I wish they would have snuck their phones in because I need them. I push Melissa’s dresser up against the door, but I don't think it will contain him for long. Oh god, I don't want to die here.</p><p>This is not happening right now. My mind is going a million miles a minute. What do I do? I've never had to deal with a killer like this without a spell. I need help, like real help. I never thought I'd need to be rescued like this. “Come on pretty little witch. Come out and I’ll make it fast,” the man sings and I hear him walking up the stairs. His steps are heavy enough that I hear each creak. I fumble with my phone again and Derek doesn’t pick up. Where the hell is everyone? I finally call Mr. Argent once I track his phone number down. It rings and rings, finally when I’m about to hang up he answers. “Hello?” “Mr. Argent?” I squeak as the doorknob moves and I lean against the dresser for the extra weight. “Emma, what’s wrong?” “Someone is in Scott's house trying to kill me and my magic doesn’t work,” I tell him shakily, somehow not sobbing. “Who is in the house?” “Arnold Schwarzenegger’s evil twin.” I gasp when the wood begins to tremble. “I’m on my way. Do you see anything you can defend yourself with?” I look around Melissa’s room wildly. “I don’t know.” “Where are you?” “I closed myself in Melissa’s room. But he's trying to break through.” “Anything can be used as a weapon,” he tells me, voice calm. “There are some candlesticks…” “Good. Hold onto it and if he gets through hit him as hard as you can, preferably in the head with it.” I pick up the metal candle stick and try and keep my fingers from shaking. “I’m almost there, Emma. It’s going to be okay,” Mr. Argent tells me and I can hear his car engine in the background. As the door starts to break, like the one he used to enter the house, I drop my phone and push all my weight up against the dresser. The whole thing shudders and I start to move backwards. This guy is insanely strong. I don't stand a chance in an actual fight.</p><p>My fingers that are gripping the candlestick are white from how hard I’m squeezing it. But Mr. Argent is right I need to defend myself. This guy isn’t going to wait to kill me. He wants that money and I’m what’s standing in the way. I didn't let demons get the best of me, I certainly won't let this brute. I won't let myself go down without a fight. I move past the dresser and press my back against the wall the door is on. As soon as he enters I’m going to hit him. My adrenaline is pumping in a way I haven’t felt since I was in the spirt world. I almost glance to the side to see if Allison is beside me. If she was I wouldn’t be in this situation, that’s for sure. She would have already had a plan. I take a few careful breaths. I have to do this. The dresser scrapes across the wood floor and the man enters. He must be on steroids or something because I can see the veins in his neck under his black t-shrit. Before he can turn to look to the side where I'm hiding, I bring the candlestick down onto the side of his head. He groans and staggers. I rush forward to slip past him, but he grabs my arm in an iron grip. I struggle against him, kicking out with my feet. “I don’t know why you’re worth so much…you’re the easiest kill I’ve had in years.” His voice is gruff and deep. I tighten my jaw and bring my knee up into his groin. Instead of releasing my wrist he actually grips harder. It’s so tight it hurts. The pain is like a stabbing sensation under my skin. A whine escapes my lips as I try to pull my arm free. “Stop struggling,” the man shouts at me and pushes my face against the wall. I taste blood on my lips and I know my nose must be bleeding. “Let go of me!” I scream as he drags me down the stairs. "Let go! Let go of me! Help!"</p><p>The front door opens and Mr. Argent stands on the porch with a military style gun. I’ve never seen him use one of those before, it's massive. I don't doubt that he knows how to use it though. “Let the girl go,” he threatens and his voice is low and intimidating. Fake Arnold Schwarzenegger freezes and places my body in front of his. But he's so much taller than me I barely come up to his sternum. One of his arm is locked around my rib cage, crushing me into him. It doesn't stop the fact that I'm shaking. “This is my prize…not yours.” “I am not letting you leave,” Mr. Argent tells him firmly. “You won’t have a choice,” Fake Arnold Schwarzenegger declares and he takes out a knife. The blade is the size of my arm, silver and shiny. When he moves his arm to place the blade at my throat, Mr. Argent fires his gun. After the shot, fake Arnold Schwarzenegger releases me and falls backwards. I turn around and there is a bleeding bullet hole in the center of his forehead. Mr. Argent places the gun at his back and kicks the knife away from the now dead man's fingers. When he turns back around his eyes look me over and he embraces me. My breathing is ragged and I realize I’m probably having a panic attack. “It’s okay, Emma. It’s all over. I got you. I got you.” I can't find it in myself to speak right now and I let him hug me till I am able to see clearly.</p><p>“Let me see,” he whispers and he prods my nose gently with his fingers. “Good, it’s not broken. Here use this to stop the bleeding.” He hands me a dish cloth that he retrieves from the kitchen. I press to my face and try not to wince. “What do we do about…?” I point to the very dead fake Arnold Schwarzenegger in the front room. My breathing is still a little uneven and I'm shaking. That was scary but I've survived worse, I remind myself. I'm okay now. “We’re going to have to call Stilinski. And you need to go to the hospital.” I look up at him in alarm. We all agreed to stay hidden while I recovered. “But…” “Your wrist is broken. You need to see a doctor, a real one. It’s not your job to worry about everything, let us worry about you." I meet his eyes, I'm not sure. "I got you,” he finally whispers. He’s right, I need help. Without my magic I can’t even take care of myself, let alone anybody else. I nod silently. “Okay, I’ll give Stilinski a call. You sit down and catch your breath. It's okay now, Emma.” </p><p>I hear the sirens a few minutes later. The first person inside is Deputy Parrish and he’s talking with Mr. Argent. Paramedics arrive just after him and they're shining a light in my eyes. “Sweetheart, tell me where it hurts,” one of them prods me to get my attention. I peel my wrist away from my chest and hold it out to her. “Are you her father?” One of them asks Mr. Argent. “No,” he answers. “She was friends with my daughter," he continues and my chest tightens like it always does when he mentions Allison. "She told me this man kidnapped her several weeks ago. Her name is Emma Foster.” “Jake Griffith’s niece?" One questions in bewilderment. "The one who was thought dead?” “This is her.” Deputy Parrish kneels down in front of me, his eyes are so kind. I can see recognition in them. I'm becoming famous at the hospital and the police station. “Emma…is that what happened to you?” “Yes,” I whisper, knowing Mr. Argent is giving me a way to get back into the world. It's a way to avoid too many questions. Not a lot of people can come back from the dead...and that's what I was to everyone. I was dead. “He took me,” I finally whisper to Deputy Parrish. “Sorry Deputy,” the paramedic’s pull him back. “We gotta take her to the hospital. You can ask more questions there when a Doctor says it's okay.” “And where’s the Sheriff?” Mr. Argent questions. “He’s dealing with the quarantine at the school.” “What quarantine?” “Some sort of sickness. I’ll call him now and let him know that Emma has been found. He'll want to come and see her, I know it. Her case baffled him.” The paramedics strap me onto a gurney, though their hands are gentle. “Wait," Mr. Argent interrupts. "I’ll ride with her.” “Okay, but you can’t bring that gun Sir. I should write a ticket just for you having it.” Mr. Argent raises an eyebrow, almost questioning Parrish. "But I won't since you just saved a kidnapped victim's life."</p><p>“Where’s my niece? Emma!” A wonderfully familiar voice shouts. “Uncle Jake?” I question and the paramedic’s push me back on the stretcher. They have my neck in a brace, even though it's excessive. “You need to sit still, honey.” “Jake!” “Hey let him past, that’s her uncle,” one of them whispers to the other. "He thought she was dead." They take the restraints off my chest and stomach. I swing my legs off the stretcher and onto the ground. Then I’m enveloped in my Uncle’s arms. “Oh my god Emma. I thought you were dead.” He’s sobbing as he holds me and I don’t even care how much my wrist hurts. All this is worth it to be back home with him. I missed him so much. I was constantly plagued by demons wearing his face. To finally hug the real thing is surreal. "Emma," he whispers my name a few times as I cling to him. “Okay, Jake…we gotta take her in now.” Jake hesitantly lets me go. He wipes the tears off my cheeks with his thumbs. “We’ll talk more after you’re examined, Em.” “Mr. Argent can fill you in,” I tell him softly. “It’s…a...it's a long story.” “With you, it always is,” he replies teasingly and he pokes my forehead before I’m wheeled away into the ER. </p><p>Five and a half hours later, my Uncle is signing my release papers. The cast on my wrist is heavy and awkward, but there was quite the fracture from fake Arnold Schwarzenegger. Though it doesn't hurt since they gave me pain medicine. “Is Chloe coming?” “She’s meeting us at home. She’s so excited to see you.” He places his arm around my shoulders and squeezes me tight. “I’m excited to see her. I missed you guys.” “We missed you too, Em. So, so, so, much." We both embrace in silence. "I love you, Em.” "I love you too, Jake." I lean into his embrace and feel all my panic from earlier disappear. Mr. Argent strides over to us, his gun no longer on his person. So I see he followed Parrish's request and at least took it off his person. “How you feeling kiddo?” I show him my cast. “I don’t like it, but I'm okay.” He laughs and Jake shakes his hand. “Thank you again for saving Emma. I’ll never be able to thank you enough.” “You don’t have to thank me. Emma, remember what we talked about.” “I will." "I told your Uncle I’ll come over when he and Chloe are at work. Don’t go anywhere alone till your magic comes back. You hear me?” “Okay. Thanks for saving me, Mr. Argent.” "Anytime kiddo. Anytime." </p><p>Chloe embrace’s me for what feels like an hour. But I don't care. She could hug me forever and I'd let her. “Oh Emma. I missed you so much.” “I missed you too.” Jake sandwiches me in the middle and I’m being hugged from every side. But it's okay. After so long in the the spirit world with just Allison...I always want to be hugged. “Okay, Emma,” Chloe finally pulls back and wipes tears off her face. “What do you want to eat? I’ll make you anything you want. You name it.” “I’m not hungry.” Her brow furrows in confusion. “But, you’re always hungry?” I think back to the stabbing pains of hunger I felt between each meal in the spirit world. That was true hunger. Everything I whined about here pales in comparison. “Not anymore.” I see them look at each other but pretend I didn't see it. “Okay…what do you want to do then sweetheart?” “I want to take a shower and put my jammies on.” I know I sound like a child, but that's what I really want. I want the comforts of home. “That sounds good,” Jake answers hesitantly. “Then I want you to have some broth and you can take your next dose of pain medicine for your wrist. I also have some prescriptions that will help you recover from...the other place.” I choose to ignore that comment. “Do you have a plastic bag?” I wave my cast for them and Chloe hands Jake a target sack that he ties around my arm to keep water off it. </p><p>Once I’m showered and in my pajamas, I walk down stairs to sit with Chloe and Jake. Hopefully we can just do something normal and because I still don't want to talk about it. Isaac and Lydia are waiting in the living room. Isaac looks like shit with black dirt all over his shirt and he's a bit pale. Lydia cries and she’s running to me as soon as she hears me coming. The force of her body hitting mine causes me to fall backwards onto the last stair, my butt aching but it’s worth it. “Don’t ever leave me like that again,” Lydia cries. “You can’t leave me with the boys. There were so many dumb boy jokes.” I giggle, hugging her back just as tight. “I missed you.” “I didn’t believe you were dead,” she tells me, voice serious. “I could hear you sometimes…or at least I think I did.” If she could really hear me, she must be horrified. Unless Allison got me to talk about something somewhat happy. I was scared and angry all the time. “I’m sorry you had to hear me,” I tell her softly. “Whatever you heard me saying…I’m so sorry.” She pulls away and her big eyes are searching mine for an explanation, one I won’t give. I don't know what exactly she heard, but it was probably horrible. When I spoke it was normally negative, unless Allison cheered me up and that was hard for her to do. And when she faded I talked to myself, that was when I was at my worst. “As soon as Scott and Isaac feel better,” she continues, changing the subject. “I’m going to punch them for keeping you from us. It's not fair.” “They had good intentions,” I tell her gently. “And it was the adult’s decision. They wanted to protect me from the Deadpool.” “Fat lot of good that did you,” she touches my cast gently. I know my face is bruised and bloody too. But I was patched up in the ER. “I’m alright. Mr. Argent saved me.” “I should go home, I just wanted to see you. I'll come by again and catch you up on everything you missed, but this will be from my point of you view...not the boys.” “Thank you for coming, Lydia. I really appreciate it.” </p><p> When Lydia leaves Isaac slowly walks up to me. I can see the hesitation in his body language. It’s so different than how we were before. “Guess we both almost died today.” “What happened at the PSAT’s?” I question worriedly. “Not test taking.” I furrow my brow and examine the bile on his shirt. “I’m okay now,” he tells me and covers my non injured hand with his. It feels good to hold his hand like this. “Just another day at Beacon Hills High School.” I laugh and his eyes light up. I can't believe I missed everything that happened. “I probably should have just stayed home with you.” “I could have used your help,” I reply softly and I can tell Chloe and Jake are trying very hard not to listen. “I missed making you laugh.” “I missed laughing,” I reply and meet his eyes hesitantly. “How long do you have to keep the cast on?” “Five weeks.” “Can I sign it?” “No.” He laughs again and touches my fingers again. “Are you okay?” “No,” I answer softly. “But I will be, as long as you keep making me laugh.” “You got it Em. You wanna tell me why you don’t have magic?” I have a theory about why it’s not working. I know my mom said it happened to her when she had post-partum after having me. “I’m blocking myself,” I answer with an awkward shrug. “I need to accept what happened…there….and move on.” “I want to help you, Em.” “I know…just be there for me.” “I’ll always be there.” He looks over my shoulder and cocks his head. That can only mean he’s listening to Jake and Chloe. “I’m supposed to tell you to come eat your broth.” “You wanna stay and watch Law and Order with me after I eat dinner?” “There isn’t a place I’d rather be.” </p><p>“You look a lot like your father,” Michael tells me breaking up the silence we've had since I arrived. “I know,” I reply softly. People used to tell me that a lot. “Shall we get started?” He awkwardly clears his throat and I realize I’m not making this easy. It's not his fault. “Yes, please.” I know the others are working on some sort of a plan to track down the benefactor. The sooner I can get this done, the sooner I can get over there. I never know what they’re going to do. But I won’t be much help till I get my magic back in order. I'm here for help, I need to remember that. “Okay. You told me you were blocked?” “I can’t do any spells at all,” I tell him and clench my fingers in frustration. “I think your theory about blocking yourself is correct,” he agrees. “Emma, you need to talk about what happened.” I cast my eyes away, looking at the boring walls in the hotel room. “I’ve been in the spirit world so many times I’ve lost count,” he prompts and I glance at him curiously. “It can be beautiful and terrifying. While I was never trapped there like you were...I still saw horrible things and fought monstrous creatures.” “Were…” I hesitate before continuing. Do I really want to admit this out loud? I think I have to. “Were you ever tricked by a demon?” “Of course, I was," he answers instantly and I nearly sag in relief. "I like to think I’m a pretty smart guy…but some of those demons are much smarter. They pull you in until you struggle to get out or sometimes you don't want to.” “At first so many of them got me,” I whisper. They'd trap me in nightmares that terrified me, dreams of what I desired, and visions that upset me. So many times I fell for it. “Fear, desire, rage. All sorts of them would find me and make me believe I was somewhere else.” “They fed on your emotions.” “I always broke free…but what if I wouldn’t have? Would they have sucked my soul away? Would they have eaten my body while I fought them in my mind?” “Emma, I’m going to be honest with you.” “Okay.” “There are demons over there that would do those things. But you fought them off, you survived. I know it must have been traumatic but you’re stronger now because of it.” His voice is uplifting and I know he’s right. I didn't go through all of that pain to end up being broken. The demons didn't win.</p><p>“Tell me something specific,” he urges and I watch him fold his hands on the table between us. “Allison,” I begin instantly. Having her was the only light of my time there. The only thing I would not change. “She was my friend here.” “When did she die?” “A few weeks before I went into the portal. An Oni demon stabbed her.” “I’m very sorry. Did you see her in the spirit world?” “She found me…about two months, or at least I think it was two months, after I’d gotten there. I was as close to death as I ever was…starving, bleeding, out of my mind scared. At first, I didn’t believe it was her…I thought it was another trick. But even in the dark I recognized the clothing she was wearing from that night, the night she died. Honestly, I thought I was dead at that point,” I tell him shakily and he nods. I pull at the cast on my wrist to distract myself. “Instead Allison picked me up and then she yelled at me.” I let out a laugh. “She really tore into me too and eventually I found the will to survive.” “Was she always with you?” “She faded sometimes…but she was always there when I needed her.” “Did you see any of the alpha demons?” Fear strikes through me as I remember the way spirits, good and evil alike would flee. Then the ground would shake. “I did.” “Did they see you?” My thoughts go to my last day there. Allison was screaming at me to run, that I’d been found. I remember the complete terror going through my mind as I ran aimlessly away from the monstrous creature that was chasing me. I don’t know how I opened a portal but I fell through it after I jumped. </p><p>“Yes,” I finally answer. “I’m surprised they did not find you right away. You see, they hunt spirit witches…they can smell the power in our blood.” “How did I manage to escape them?” “Your friend would not have been able to hide you from one so powerful…you must have had other help over there, maybe without even realizing it. It could even be your patrons.” I feel a flicker of magic again and my heart soars. This is helping. I’m lifting my block. I just needed to talk and Micheal understands what I went through more than anyone since he's actually been there. “If they were with me…why didn’t they just open up a portal so I could go home?” He shakes his head. “I can’t speak for the gods, they do whatever they want to….or at least that’s what it seems like.” “Are they really….” I twist my hands in my lap. “Real?” He questions with a smile and I nod. I've been wondering that since Deaton told me what they said while I was sleeping. “Yes Emma. They’re real and they’ve chosen us as champions for them.” “Why me?” I question, baffled. I’m just a teenage girl, I can barely make it through a school semester without tragedy. “You’re a Foster,” he tells me as if obvious. “Your family were the first spirit witches…the first magic users of all humans actually. Hectate awarded your family and from then on…magic was in the world for humans.” I’ve heard this story countless times from my dad. I always found it inspiring but now it's terrifying. It's a lot of weight to put on a girls shoulders. Especially since I'm the last Foster.</p><p>“Was my dad…a good spirit witch?” “He was one of the best…and my partner for many years.” “Partner?” “For as long as we’ve been a coven, every spirit witch has a partner.” “What for?” “Haven’t you figured out our purpose yet, Emma?” “No,” I answer honestly. I don't know why anyone would need the power to go between worlds. “We hunt demons and fix holes in the barrier between the two realms.” Now that I didn't expect. "Wow." That’s amazing…my dad a demon hunter? How could he have never mentioned that in all of the stories he used to tell me? It’s like he lived a whole other life I never knew about. Micheal chuckles and he's smiling at me fondly. "Yeah, wow was my reaction too." “How do you open a door? I mean I've obviously done it...but I never really know how. It's just instinct I guess.” “Blood,” Michael answers. I realize how obvious that is. Both times I opened a door I was bleeding. First at the Nematon from my throat and second from the knife in my stomach. “That makes a lot of sense.” “When we begin your training this summer, everything you’ve ever felt or learned will make a lot of sense.” “Why this summer?” “Training is done abroad with the coven. They'll help you become a successful demon hunter.” “I have to leave Beacon Hills?” My voice is no longer filled with wonder. I love Beacon Hills and all my friends are here. I worked hard to get back here, I don't want to leave. “For your training, yes you will have to.” “I don’t want to leave…I have a life here. One I want to get back to.” “And you will. I’ve spoken with your Uncle. Once school is out we’ll have a lot of work to do.” “But…” “You’ll be back for your senior year,” he assures me. “Emma, this is very important. If you don’t learn to control your powers…you could get trapped in the spirit world again. Without proper training you could die.” “I understand,” I reply calmly. I need to learn how to use these abilities. I could use them to protect Beacon Hills even better. I want to learn more about all of this. This coven must be incredibly powerful if they are all spirit witches and all this training must be passed down from the beginning. From the first Foster.</p><p>If my dad did all this training than I will too. “You’re special Emma. You were chosen by three of the gods as their representative in the physical world. That hasn’t happened in a thousand years. Your dad would be so proud of you.” “Was he really good at this?” Michael laughs and leans back in his chair. “Your dad was very hesitant when he started training. I was pushing him into the worst and most dangerous situations, but he always kept his cool.” “That sounds like him. I get my temper from my mom.” “Your mom really challenged him. They were good for each other. I was very happy when they got married.” “They were the best. I miss them.” “I do too kiddo. When your mom found out she was pregnant with you, your dad retired from most spirit witch duties. He trained others and only fought when necessary.” I do remember when he used to go away for a few days when he said he was visiting a coven. It must have been the spirit coven. “Is training fun?” “It can be,” he replies with a slow smile. “It’s also exhausting and painful, and I’m not ashamed to admit I called my mom and cried.” “Oh…great.” “But you’re strong. Probably stronger than anyone else in the coven…maybe don’t tell them I said that though.” “Secret is safe with me.” “Can you feel your magic?” I nod slowly. It's like a breath of fresh air. “Perform a spell.” I look at the dead flowers in a vase next to him. I take a few deep breaths and focus. “Spiritus vitae.” The dead roses bloom once more, full of life. “See? You’ve always had your magic. Nobody can take that part away from you, not even yourself.” “Thank you,” I tell him tearfully, meaning every word. “You don’t have to thank me, Emma. Your dad was one of my best friends…I want to help you so you never have to suffer like that again. I was there the day you were born. I always thought of myself as a family member you never knew. I'm going to teach you everything this summer so you'll never be trapped again. Is that okay with you?" "Yes sir." "Great, are you ready to learn the most basic portal opening spell?” I nod eagerly. Once I learn this, I’ll never be trapped again. Though I don’t want to use it, not until I know more.</p><p>When I leave the meeting with Michael its’s dark outside. I finally check my messages and am pissed when I read them. How could they possibly have thought that was going to be a good idea? Whose idea even was it? I get to the McCall house and let myself in. “Hey Emma,” Scott greets tiredly. I can see Isaac is bloodied and his clothing is ripped. But he's okay so that means I can yell at him. “What the hell is wrong with you guys?” Both boys look at each other than at me with raised brows. Melissa barks out a laugh and I see her pink scrubs are soaked with blood. “Mrs. McCall are you alright?” “It’s not my blood sweetie, go ahead and continue yelling at the boys. I feel the need to watch. It will make me feel better.” “Mom!” “Your plan was to fake Scott’s death by using Kira’s unpredictable abilities? Why would you even possibly think that was a good idea?” “Her mom said it would work,” Isaac replies with a shrug. “Did you ever stop and think hmmm, maybe Emma has a potion that can give the appearance of death without a set timeframe?” “Do you?” “Of course, I do! God, you guys are stupid. How did you survive while I was gone?” “We almost didn’t. We got captured by Mexican werewolf hunters.” I smack my hand to my forehead, thankfully not with the arm I have a cast on. “Were you at least successful?” “We don’t have a name, but we think that the Benefactor is a Banshee.” I silently ponder that. It might narrow our search. Banshee's are pretty rare. “Why do you think that?” “Because they knew I wasn’t dead without any visual confirmation. They’re the only ones who can do that…right?” “Yes, they’re known as the harbingers of death,” I answer with a wave of my hand. “So, while you were barely alive,” I gesture to Scott before bringing my eyes to Isaac. “What happened to you?” “Tried to fight a berserker,” he answers mildly. “I lost.” “That’s because you don’t know how to fight a berserker, they’re stronger, faster, and far more deadly. You guys don’t fight to kill and that has you at a distinct disadvantage.” “Emma, we don’t kill,” Scott defends and glances at his mom. “I do,” I reply coolly. “You all would be dead if I wouldn’t have killed all those witch hunters and I don’t regret it at all. Sometimes it’s necessary.” “Emma…” Melissa begins hesitantly but I ignore her. “How do you think I ended up surviving in the spirit world? By asking nicely for demons to leave me alone? No! Allison showed me how to wield that knife and I killed each one that came after me. So you can’t tell me that death is not sometimes the answer.” Both boys at least look a bit embarrassed and I feel bad for the harshness in my tone. But I can’t lose anyone else. Allison told me that it was either the demons or me and she was right. So I chose my life each time. “And don’t do a plan like this without consulting me.” “We wanted you to talk to that witch guy,” Isaac offers hesitantly. “We wanted him to help you.” “He did help me.” “You can use magic again?” “Your team witch is back on the field,” I tell Scott with a tiny smile. “Good, because we’re losing without our best player,” Isaac replies and Scott looks at him with a kicked puppy look. “Aren’t I the best player?” “No, you’re the leader.” “Honey, I think Emma is probably the strongest,” Melissa tells him. “But you’re their alpha. It wouldn’t be a team without you.” </p><p>“Emma, where are you going?” Jake asks as he’s tying his shoes. I can see he’s dressed in scrubs, he must have a late shift tonight. Lately it seems he's always working late. “Lydia called me. She has a lead on the benefactor.” His brow creases and I know I’ve been putting so much stress on him lately. I was missing for a month and now I’m jumping right back into it. But I need to help find this person before they send more killers after me. What if Jake and Chloe get hurt next time? I can't let that happen. “What is it this time?” “We think the person orchestrating all this might be a banshee like her…she thinks maybe her um…grandmother faked her death.” “I need to stop asking questions,” he mutters and I step forward to embrace him. “I’ll be okay. My magic is back and stronger than ever. Michael really helped me.” “Small blessings,” he replies and hugs me back just as tight. “Alright. Be careful and call me if something happens.” “I will. Love you! Have a good night at work!” “I love you too, Emma. Be careful!” </p><p>At the station, Stiles hugs me for what seems like 10 minutes straight. “Don’t ever leave me again,” he whispers. “You’re crushing me,” I groan against him. “Uh sorry.” He finally releases me and I gasp for a breath. “I missed you too,” I tell him with a tired smile. “It’s good to have you back. Have you been filled in on what’s happened? I mean Lydia told me an assassin came after you so I’m guessing you have…also I’m going to kill Scott and Isaac for hiding this from me. I mean I was your friend before they were.” “Actually, I was her first friend,” Lydia cuts in. “And we’re here for a reason, Stiles.” “Right,” he nods to her and looks back at his dad. “Where were we?” His dad shakes his head in disbelief. “You were telling me about Lydia’s grandmother.” “Oh, Lydia keep telling the man what you found.” “At the lakehouse, my mom gave me a jar of her ashes, but they weren’t her ashes…it was mountain ash.” Gunshots ring out and Mr. Stilinski throws himself at us. Lydia lets out a muffled shout when we hit the ground. “Dad?” Stiles questions, voice wavering. “Stay here!” Stiles grabs my arm and drags me backwards when I make a move to follow him. I watch the Sheriff draw his gun and open the door. “Hey!” Another shot rings out and the Sheriff stumbles. Stiles is on his feet and reaching for his dad, while Lydia clings to my hand. “Emma, help me!” Stiles looks at me and I crawl across the floor to the Sheriff. By the deputies desks I see a naked man beating the crap out of a deputy. “Peto natura abiciendi,” I whisper and lightly press my fingers to the wound on the Sheriff’s shoulder. He was grazed by a bullet but I can make quick work of this. “Dad, are you okay?” “I’m fine.” He’s looking at the sight in front of him. “Parrish? What the hell?” “Haigh lit my squad car on fire,” Parrish pants and the Sheriff hands him a jacket to cover himself with. “He was on the list…” Stiles whispers. “Clean yourself up, Parrish. It seems like we have a lot to talk about.” </p><p>Parrish goes to the back where there is a shower for the deputies to use. He was covered in ash, but if his car was lit on fire that makes sense. It's amazing he survived. Actually it's a bloody miracle. I don't know what would give him the ability to withstand such flames...fire kitsune? That's a rough guess. “Emma?” Mr. Stilinski questions. “I have no idea what just happened.” “Parrish is on the list,” Stiles shows me a picture on his phone. I see names typed up of supernatural’s along with their monetary value. “Do you know what he is?” “It’s not like he’s wearing a name tag,” I tell him with an eye roll. “I thought maybe you would be able to sense it.” “I can sense demons apparently, but I haven’t been trained on how yet. The rest we need to look at the bestiary I guess.” “What about Derek?” The Sheriff questions. “He’s seen more of the supernatural than any of us.” “We could ask him,” I agree quietly. “Derek is usually my first stop if I'm stumped.” “We should call Scott,” Stiles adds. “I can take Parrish to Derek’s,” I offer and glance at the bloodied deputy in the next room. “You sure?” “We’re about to introduce him to the supernatural world. It’s best we don’t do it here where we could be overheard.” “Good plan.” </p><p>Parrish doesn’t say anything on the ride over with Lydia and I. So, we opt for silence as well. Although from what I gather his co-worker just tried to murder him in cold blood, so maybe I don’t blame him. He's going to need a lot of time to adjust to the new reality. Derek is waiting for us when I knock on the door and he ushers us inside. I see Scott sitting in a chair as well. “Glad to have you back Emma,” he gives me a rare smile. I know he was with me that first night but I was unconscious and don’t remember it. “I’m glad to be back.” I look back at Parrish who is glancing around the loft. “This is Deputy Parrish. Deputy Parrish, this is…” “Derek Hale, I know.” “Oh well great. Is it okay if he takes a look at you and we ask you some questions?” “That’s fine.” Derek walks around Parish eyes taking him in. Then he looks at Parrish’s hands. “He covered you in gasoline?” Parrish nods. “It’s the hair and nails isn’t it? The parts of the body that are essentially dead.” “Well, they should be gone.” “He’s obviously fireproof,” I whisper and tilt my head to the side. “I was set on fire…all of me should be gone.” “Not if you’re like us,” Scott tells him. “Like you?” “I don’t think he’s like us,” Derek tells Scott. “Then what is he?” “Sorry, but I have no idea.” “But you knew about Jackson and Kira.” “This is a little out of my experience. Did you try Argent?” “I don’t know where he is,” Scott admits with a little shrug. “Are all of you like Lydia?” Parrish asks us and I can tell he’s baffled by our conversation. “Are you all psychic?” “Psychic?” Derek questions and I cover up a giggle. He really has no idea what we’re about to dump on him, poor guy. “Yeah.” “Not exactly,” Scott offers. “Okay, then what are you?” Derek shrugs when Scott glances at him and I figure werewolf should go first. Scott flashes his eyes at Parrish. “I’m a werewolf,” he explains. “I’m a witch,” I tell him. I snap my fingers and lights in the room flash. His jaw drops and he’s looking at us in confusion. We’re going to be here for a while.</p><p>“What’s a Kanima?” Parrish asks when we finish a brief history of the activity here. “We’ll get back to that,” Scott takes a seat on the couch. “Just know, that everyone like us, everyone with some kind of supernatural ability is on the Deadpool.” “But I don’t even know what I am.” “I’m pretty sure they don’t care,” Derek tells him and I elbow him gently. “How many professional assassins are we talking about?” “We’re starting to lose count.” “Is it still just professionals?” “What do you mean?” I question, brows raised in alarm. “I don’t think Haigh’s ever tried anything like this. I think he was taking a chance.” “That means anyone with the Deadpool could take a chance.” “If that list is public we’re in danger from everyone,” I whisper and Lydia wraps her arms around herself. “How many people can access it?” Parrish asks us worriedly and I realize we need to research that as soon as we can. If everyone can access it, then literally anyone we see on the street could want to kill one of us...even people we know. There is a lot of money out there for each of us. </p><p>“Meredith is the one who put us on this path,” Lydia explains. “And she’d been to my grandmother’s lake house. Only once…but she’d been there.” “How did your grandmother know her?” Derek asks. “She didn’t. She found her. Because of another woman named Maddy. The woman she loved.” Lydia passes a picture to each of us to look at. “I never met her, but I saw her name everywhere. She used to be part of a yacht racing team. There were plaques and trophies in the house from all the regatta’s she’d won.” “How did she die?” “How’s not the story. It’s what happened, right before. My grandmother, Lorraine, used to work in San Francisco for IBM. She was there on a weekend, catching up on work. She started hearing this sound, like rain. But when she looked out the windows all she saw was blue sky.” “But she kept hearing the rain?” “And it just kept getting louder. Rain and thunder. Cracking like gunshots in her head. So loud. She finally just screamed.” “Like a Banshee,” Derek says. I know supernatural abilities can run in a family so that makes sense. “She called Maddy, who was planning on taking one of the boats out on the lake, but Maddy said that the sun was shining there too.” The detail Lydia is describing this with is impeccable. I’m wondering if she saw this somehow. I’ve heard a little bit of a Banshee’s power, but I have no idea how it works. “So, Lorraine didn’t say anything.” “There was an accident?” Parrish wonders. “It took them four days to find Maddy’s body and then it took decades to find out how Lorraine knew. She started with parapsychologists, like the PHD in their name made it more scientific. They built the study in the lakehouse according to every pseudoscientific theory they could find. None of it worked. Then she started to get into extreme occult. Things like mediums and psychics. All of them were failures. Until she found Meredith.” It makes sense, mediums and psychics, unless witches in disguise, are all frauds. “They found her at Eichen House. This fragile girl who didn’t understand the things she heard. They brought her to the study and they almost killed her. She was hospitalized for over a year. She…never really recovered. My grandmother drove her insane and I drove her to suicide and all she ever wanted to do was help.” </p><p>“Lydia…” I reach for her arm but she merely brushes my hand aside and sets a piece of paper on the table. “My grandmother created the code for the Deadpool. They think she’s the banshee who put the names on the list in the first place. She left me this message in the same code.” “How can you read it?” “She didn’t leave a cypher key?” Lydia shakes her head. “Okay, Lydia if you can work on finding the code, like you found the others, follow that lead with Stiles,” I tell her. “I can consult the spirts, maybe they have an idea on how to sniff out a Banshee.” “Emma…” Scott begins worriedly.  “Scott, if I survived real demons, I can handle stuffy witch spirits.” “Isaac is at home,” Scott tells me. “He can keep an eye on you while you ask them.” “Great, then I just have to get my books.” “If this list really has leaked to the public,” Derek stops me before any of us can leave. “We all need to be on guard. Don’t trust anyone outside of our circle. Lydia stick with someone who can help defend you.” She looks like she wants to protest but nods. We all know there is a big risk here and we need to look out for each other. Nobody else should get hurt, not when we now have a chance to try and stop it. We can't lose anyone else. “Parrish, Emma and Stiles have a book of supernatural creatures. They might be able to help you find out what you are.” He glances over at Scott. “Can I talk to you after everyone leave?” “Yeah, okay.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Isaac is waiting for me on the porch as I gather my spell books from my trunk. His eyes are moving back and forth along the street, like he expects us to be jumped. Though at this point, it wouldn’t surprise me. There seem to be killers hiding everywhere. “Scott texted me, he won’t be home for a bit longer. You have everything you need?” “Yes,” my voice is clear and calm. He locks the door and ushers me upstairs. “We can set up in my room in case Mr. McCall comes here randomly, which has been happening a lot lately.” “Is their relationship getting any better?” “Yes,” he replies and watches as I set up candles around his room. Out of context this would seem romantic, but going to ask dead witches for advice really sours that. “He’s lucky his dad is making an effort.” There is a sadness in his tone that has me look up at him. I know dads are a very touchy subject with him. He only talks about his childhood if someone makes him or if he cracks a joke. “I’m sorry.” He shrugs off my apology. “Nothing to be done.” “I wish I would have known you then, or at least moved here sooner.” I didn't arrive till after his dad died and Isaac was already a werewolf. “You wouldn’t have noticed me.” “I would have,” I protest instantly. How could I not have noticed him? It would have taken some time to talk to him maybe. I was still recovering from getting my heart broken, but I would have seen him. “I mean I would have after I got over my whole no witch thing.” “No witch thing?” “I walked into school that first day with the rule: no magic.” His laugh echoes around the room and I give him a tiny smile. “That clearly didn’t work for you, did it?” “I used magic in like…my second class. Then revealed my abilities to all of you by the end of the day.” “I’m glad you did. Even though I didn’t trust you…I thought you were the prettiest girl in school.” I roll my eyes at him. That is so fake. “You’re just saying that.” “I’m not. If Boyd were here…you could ask him. Why do you think he and Erica never volunteered to look out for you?” “I didn’t think they liked me,” I tell him honestly. I know he was really close with them, but I didn’t really see them much. Most of the time it would just be Derek meeting me or Isaac at school. Boyd and Erica really kept their distance and then they were gone. I thought they hated what I was, that being a witch bothered them. “They liked you fine, especially since Derek constantly talked about what a miracle you were going to be for us. They let me be the one to look out for you because I asked them if I could be.” “You never told me that,” I whisper and glance up at him. “I thought about it a lot when you were gone. I thought you should know.” “Do you want to know when I first liked you?” “Yes,” he answers instantly and grins. “It was at the final lacrosse game last year. You’d been missing from school for a while and when you showed up to help Scott…” I shrug my shoulders. “You really caught my attention.” “Then you saved my life.” I remember catching Gerard’s sword and turning it to ash. “Sure did.” I spread my book in front of me and sink onto the floor. “How long will this take you?” “Hopefully not long.” </p><p>My lungs ache like I’ve been holding my breath when my eyes open again. Isaac’s room is a little out of focus, so I blink till it clears. “Hey, are you okay?” I nod and he presses a glass of water into my hands. He must have gotten that ready while I was on the other side. “What did you learn?” I hold my hand up and he pulls me to my feet, careful of the cast on my left wrist. “They told me we’re being deceived.” “What does that mean?” “I don’t know…I asked who the benefactor was, and they told me I already know the answer.” “How can that be?” “Getting a straight answer out of them is like pulling teeth. That’s the best I could do.” “I’ll text Scott and Stiles,” he tells me and I clean up the candles I lit. Now that I can sort of touch into spirit magic, going there spiritually was way easier than usual. That’s good to know for the future. I can only imagine what I’ll learn from an actual training session. I look out the window at the night sky. I'm always thankful to see the stars. It's another reminder that I'm here. “It’s pretty late, Em. You can stay here if you want,” he offers hesitantly. I check my phone and see it’s already almost midnight. I was over there longer than I thought. It only seemed like such a short time. “My uncle will be expecting me home.” “I don’t like the idea of you driving alone in the dark. These assassins are getting reckless.” He’s right of course. I would never want one to follow me home. Jake and Chloe would be defenseless. That’s what has me agree. “Okay, I’ll sleep on the couch as long as it’s okay with Melissa.” “You know she loves you and she wants us to be safe. It’ll be fine.” </p><p>I toss and turn on the couch. The blanket is tangled around my waist and I’m thankful for the long sleeve sweatshirt I brought. Ever since the spirit realm I hate the dark and I’m always cold. Now that I’m home it’s hard to imagine how I survived without the sunlight for so long. Allison used to hum while I shivered and fell asleep. Normally I would sleep a few hours at best. I would have built a fire but having one for too long would bring unwanted attention. I tried to keep a fire going while I rested and that brought many attackers on me in my first few weeks. After that I only used a fire when I found something to eat. I need to stop thinking about it. It's making it harder for me to fall asleep. I sit up and look at the clock on the wall. It’s already 3:30 and I can’t get this out of my head. At home I’d wake Jake or Chloe up and they’d sit with me till I fell asleep or they’d stay up all night and watch TV if that’s what I wanted. They’ve really supported me however they can. Now that I’m not home I realize how much I’ve been relying on them. I know sleep won’t come if I’m alone so I grab my blanket and climb up the stairs. I tiptoe past Scott and Melissa’s closed doors. </p><p>I push open Isaac’s door and in the dim light I watch him sit up. “Emma? What are you doing?” His voice is hoarse and sleepy. “I can’t sleep,” I whisper and I clutch the blanket tighter around me. He rubs his eyes before looking at me. “What’s wrong?” “I keep…thinking about the spirit realm...and I can't....could I....?” I trail off, leaving my words unspoken. “C’mere,” he whispers and flings his comforter aside. Without hesitation I climb in next to him and it’s so much warmer than before. “Better?” “Yeah. Thanks Isaac.” “You’re still shivering.” “It was so cold over there. I never really got warm,” I reply tiredly. He tentatively pulls me closer to him and I rest my cheek against his neck. His skin is hot compared to mine but it feels good to be held. I forgot what human contact felt like over there. I don't know how I survived without it. I could only feel Allison's touch if I was close to death. That must be a spirit witch specialty. Just at that thought I put one of my legs over Isaac's, desperate for more contact. “You don’t have to tell me anymore if you don’t want to.” For the first time I actually want to tell him about what happened to me. He deserves to know, I want to share...a little. “I was sick a lot the first few weeks, even if I did find food…I couldn’t keep it down. It’s…like a wasteland most of the time and so dark. There’s no sun or stars, not even the moon.” “No nature,” he finishes for me. “Since there was nothing to draw power from I had no magic and that meant I was basically defenseless. I had the knife but demons tricked me all the time. By the time Allison found me I was basically dead, or at least I wanted to be. Then she told me how to use the knife and I started to kill the ones who crossed me.” “I’m sorry you had to go through that.” “I know. It’s okay.” “I love you Emma.” “I love you too,” I reply as I’m finally warm enough to fall asleep.  </p><p>Scott doesn’t question why I’m here in the morning when I offer to drive the boys to school. He just takes it in stride. I'm glad he doesn't poke fun, something Stiles would certainly do. I feel pretty good though. In Isaac's arms I slept till his alarm went off...not a single nightmare. “Great,” he agrees and jumps into my backseat. “Any ideas on what the spirits said to you?” “Nope.” “We’re all going to get attacked again,” Isaac grumbles. “I just know it.” “We’ll be fine,” Scott assures him. “We have a team meeting this morning by the way. Coach texted me.” “The season hasn’t even started for real yet,” Isaac protests. “He wants us to win.” “We have too much to worry about to think about playing lacrosse.” “I like watching you guys play lacrosse,” I tell them as I navigate through traffic to get us to school on time. “It’s one of the only normal things we have left.” “See Isaac? Even Emma is on my side.” “I’m also the girl everyone thinks died and yet came back to life. So, my normal opinion doesn’t really count here.” “Touché.” </p><p>School progresses as it usually does. I get more stares than normal but I brush them off. Everybody whispers and think I can't hear them. Stiles and Lydia stayed home to try and crack the newest cypher code. Maybe if they can find a way to shut down the list the assassins will back off without a payday. I wish they would've been here though. I could have used their support. I'm always going to be that girl though...the one who always ended up getting kidnapped it seems. I stop at my locker and switch out a few books. I’m nearly caught up on everything I missed, though most teachers are lenient since they believe I was kidnapped by fake Arnold Schwarzenegger. That was a good lie Mr. Argent came up with. I know he still has questions about Allison but I don’t know if she would want me to share. She seemed content over there and without her I’d be dead. Perhaps I should tell him she's at peace now. So that he can move on. He must wonder why I called out her name, I know I would. I look down the hall and freeze as I see a misery demon floating at the end of the hallway. It’s cloaked in blue and I can’t see it’s face. It’s as terrifying as I remember but I don’t feel the despair that normally comes with it. They’re one of the worst ones. They lead my thoughts to suicide, sadness, and desolation. Whenever they would be close the temperature would drop even more and I'd nearly freeze as I tried to hide from them. But their powers still soaked into my thoughts. I've never cried more than when they were around, not even at my parents funeral. “Hey…are you okay?” Someone shakes my shoulder and I tear my eyes away. I realize I’m still standing in front of my locker and the hallway is now empty. There’s a wide-eyed freshman looking at me fearfully. “Should I get a teacher?” I glance back at the other end of the hallway and the demon is gone. It was just my imagination playing tricks on me...right? “No,” I reply hoarsely and clear my throat. “It’s fine. Thank you…?” “My names Mason.” “Thank you, Mason. I should get to class, I’m already late.”</p><p>The rest of the day I’m on edge. Why would I have seen a demon like that? I’m not in the spirit realm anymore. I have to reiterate those words to myself all day. Michael told me I can sense demons but that didn’t feel like what he described. It can’t be real. It wasn't real. “Emma, you ready?” Scott and Isaac pull me out of my thoughts. They're both at my locker with bags slung over their shoulders. “For what?” “To go home? You are driving us back home, aren’t you?” I look around the hallway and kids are gathering their things and chatting about the bonfire. It's already the end of the day. “Sure, let’s go.” I slam my locker closed and the boys trail after me as I hustle to my car. “Emma, I can smell the anxiousness on you,” Scott whispers. “What’s wrong?” “Nothing,” I answer instantly. “I’m just tired.” “Emma…” “I saw something but it’s fine now.” I look around the emptying parking lot. Eyes scanning for the demon again. What if it’s following me? What if it's going to attack? Am I prepared for that? How will it affect the others? Michael hasn't taught me how to properly fight demons yet. But I've fought enough to know that you can't hesitate. “Isaac, can you drive?” I toss him my keys and ignore the alarmed look he and Scott share. “Emma, you can talk to us.” I’m in the passenger seat with my bag at my feet before they even get into the car. “I think I had a flashback to something that happened when I was…over there. But it’s gone now.” “What was it?” I purse my lips. Should I really tell them? It’s not real so it can’t affect them like it did me when I was there. “A demon,” I answer softly. “I thought I saw a demon and I got scared.” “That would scare me too Emma. That’s the PTSD.” “We’ll take you to the bonfire tonight and have some actual fun.” “With assassins after us?” “They might not be there,” Isaac points out and we finally leave the parking lot. “Oh yeah I’m sure and we might not have to deal with a supernatural catastrophe by the end of the semester.” </p><p>When I pull up to the school that night there are hundreds of teenagers strolling about. The bonfires look more like a concert prop than what should be at a high school. There is an actual DJ and even strobe lights. Even my snotty private school didn’t do this for events. This is more like a rave then a school sponsored event. The grinding on the dance floor is definetly not school appropriate. This is so not my scene. I sigh and push past the already drunk freshman to find my friends. The music is already blaring and I can tell it’s going to give me a headache. I should have stayed home with Chloe. She suggested a movie night with popcorn and everything. But then she insisted I go out with my friends and be normal when I mentioned this event. I spy Scott talking to Malia who is jumping up and down. I know she hasn’t been interested in what they have to say to her. Not that I can blame her too much, they kept a pretty big secret from her. “Hey guys,” I greet once I make it through the crowd. “You look like you could use a drink,” Malia blurts and thrusts a flask at me. “No, thank you.” “Don’t be a buzzkill like officer McCall.” Scott grimaces when I smirk at him. Malia once more hands me the flask but I turn it down. “I shouldn’t. I’m driving and I don’t know how it would affect my powers.” “What do you mean?” Scott asks and Malia looks intrigued. “Brandon took me to a party when I lived in North Carolina and we both drank too much, and well our powers are affected by our emotions. So, when you don’t have control…” I trail off thinking about how we accidently set that poor cabin on fire. That was so embarrassing. To this day nobody knows what happened but Brandon and I. We made a pact never to tell a soul so we couldn't get caught. “I was trying to tell Malia that she can’t get drunk,” Scott adds forcefully. “Because of the healing?” “It’s probably better to keep our minds clear in case there are assassins here,” I tell them while I lower my voice. “Isaac was looking for you. He wandered that way,” Scott points in the opposite direction. “You should find him.” "Okay."</p><p>The party is really picking up now. The music gets louder and there is more drunk freshman then I can keep track of. This is just a lawsuit waiting to happen. That's probably just the responsible teenager in me talking though. I'm not as adventurous after everything that happened. Someone runs into me and knocks me backwards into the dirt. “Hey! Watch where you’re going!” A boy turns around and extends his hand. He’s wearing a T-shirt with the name of a neighboring school. Scott did mention how this party gets so big other students crash it. “I’m so sorry.” I accept the hand and he pulls me back to my feet. “I didn’t see you coming and I was dancing I’m really sorry.” “It’s fine,” I reply though I’m a little muffed at the dirt on my sweater now. Though I'm used to getting dirty from the amount of traipsing through the woods I tend to do. “Can I get you a drink?” “No, thank you.” He looks me up and down with a frown. “You know this is a party?” “I’m aware,” I reply coolly. “Do you not like to have fun?” “Excuse me?” My annoyance flares for a moment. “I asked if you don’t like to have fun,” he shouts over the music. </p><p>Out of the corner of my eyes I see Isaac walking towards me. He’s wearing his lacrosse jersey like most of the other team and he has a cup in his hand. That surprises me, I wouldn’t expect him to enjoy this very much. He's usually more into judging everyone from a distance. “Emma, I’ve been looking for you.” I watch his eyes move to the guy talking to me. “Who are you?” “I’m Andrew.” “Well Andrew, I think you should scram.” Andrew takes the hint, holds up his hands, and walks away. “Isaac!” “He was bothering you.” “You didn’t need to be mean to him.” “Did you want to talk to him?” “Not really…” “Then you’re welcome.” “I don’t need you to save me,” I tell him pointedly and I see he’s almost swaying on his feet. “Wait, what’s the matter with you?” “You’re the one talking to other guys.” “Seriously? He knocked me over and then asked if he could get me a drink. Why are you acting like this?” “Like what?” “A jealous child.” “I’m just calling it like I see it. I’m not jealous.” “Well, if that’s what you see, then I’m going to end this conversation.” “Fine! Everything in our lives doesn’t revolve around you and your problems, Emma.” “That much is clear because all I do is help solve all of yours!” The words explode out of me before I can stop them. Deep down I've been feeling a bit used. It's always Emma fix this, Emma help with that. I've got my own struggles I'm dealing with and yet I always put that aside to help and nobody cares. My feet turn around and march back to my car, I’m not going to sit here and take that. I’d rather go home anyway. </p><p>Tears are blurring my vision and my fingers fumble for the keys in my bag. Why would he say those things to me? Why did I lose my temper like that? I'm just so annoyed and stressed out. I want to scream. The wind picks up and blows my hair around my face. Instead of the feeling of calmness I normally get from a breeze it’s screaming danger at me. In the reflection of my window I see a man approaching me from behind and he’s armed with a gun. That must be an assassin. I need to act quickly, because they want to kill me. I spin around and watch the gun moving up to aim for my head. “Impressio,” I snap and thrust my hand out. My attacker’s body sails away from me and slams into a school bus parked across the lot. I can hear a terrible crack and he does not move from where he fell onto the concrete. I catch my breath and the whispers I hear fall silent once more. If I was attacked that means the others could’ve been as well. I glance at the lights from the party. I need to get there fast, there must be more assassins here. They would be going after the others. </p><p>My eyes frantically search the party for any sign of Scott, Isaac, Malia, and Liam. But none of them are where I last saw them. What if I can’t find them? No, nature would have told me if that was the case. I can't let this happen. They need me. I wasn't there last time they got into trouble, this time I am. The music is thundering in my ears and students are dancing and drinking still. They wouldn’t have left, it’s still rather early and no way would they all leave together. I need to find them now before it’s too late. My heart is pumping in my chest with adrenaline. I glance around at all the drunk kids. They won’t notice if I perform a little tracking spell and even if they do I don’t care. That's not going to stop me from saving my friends. “Ostende mi,” I whisper and will the ball of light to be smaller than normal. It bounces on the ground for a moment and I visualize the group of werewolves I’m looking for. It takes only a moment for it to speed away, leading me through a crowd of dancing partiers. The music is so loud it seems to be shaking my bones and my pushing become more frantic. I have a bad feeling if I don’t hurry up I’ll be too late. My elbow connects with people and soon there are groans echoing behind me. When I reach the doors that lead into the school my little ball of light fades away. This is it. I try the door and it’s locked. That’s not surprising, if they’re looking to murder a bunch of teenagers they won’t want an audience. </p><p>“Apertum,” I shout and the doors break open. The sight before me is horrifying. Isaac, Malia, and Liam are in a heap on the ground. None of them appear to be moving. Scott is propped up against the lockers and there is a security guard holding onto a lighter. He’s barely struggling and I wonder if he’s been drugged to be so weak. It could be wolfsbane. A few other guards are milling about and I can see a can of what can only be gasoline. I catch a whiff of the scent and it's instantly overwhelming. Anger shoots through me and fuels my spell. “Veni,” I hold out my hand as the lighter flies towards me. He is not lighting them on fire, not while I'm here. “That’s the bitch that’s worth 250 mil. Wasn’t Jenkin’s supposed to get her?” “Let them go,” I warn, voice clear and commanding. “And what’re you going to do about it?” “I’ll kill all of you,” I reply coldly. “And I’ll make it hurt.” “Nelson…what do we do?” “Kill her! She’s just a girl, don’t be pussies.” “Excindo.” I crush the lighter into ash with my bare hands. The terrified expressions almost make me smile. They are clearly not aware of my magic. The music fades and one look at Scott tells me he’s getting his strength back. I watch as he bends the man’s arm backwards, bones snapping. Braeden arrives and slams her rifle into his head. Derek rushes out from behind her and the three guards’ prep for a fight. But Braeden and Derek make very quick work of them. I don’t even need to cast another spell. </p><p>“Scott, you okay?” I kneel down in front of him. “Yeah…” He glances up at Derek in question. “What happened to the gun?” “You’re covered in gasoline.” “Oh yeah.” “Why didn’t they grab you?” Braeden asks me and Derek looks me over, as if assessing me for injuries. He looks very concerned, which is nice. Derek is one of the people I trust completely. “They tried,” I reply calmly. “Where?” “Parking lot.” “What did you do?” “Judging by the sound I heard? Snapped his spine when I threw him into a school bus.” “Nice work,” she commends. I reach out and help Malia to her feet. “You okay?” “I’ve been better,” she answers and I watch as Scott helps Isaac back up. I avert my eyes, hurt from before washing over me again. “Are you still feeling any symptoms?” “My head hurts. Was it really the music?” “The DJ must be part of it,” I whisper almost to myself. “Then we need to get him,’ Braeden replies, man she has good hearing. That was almost wolf-like. “Derek?” “I’m on it. You guys all okay?” “We’re going to be fine,” Scott answers. “Malia, you need a ride back home?” I ask her and place a hand on her shoulder. “Yeah…I think so.” “Okay, come on. I’ll take you and get you back to your dad.” “Hey Emma,” Scott calls after me. “What?” “Thanks.” “Anytime.” Isaac doesn’t say anything to me. That hurts more than I thought it would. </p><p>Malia rests her head on the passenger window as I drive her back home. “Thanks for coming to get us.” “It’s no problem,” I shrug and glance in my rearview mirror as rain starts to fall. “I can smell the tears on you,” she suddenly says and sniffs the air. “Did they get you? One of them hurt you?” I’m a little surprised by the anger in her tone. We don’t know each other that well. I went into the spirit world just after she joined us. I appreciate her for worrying though. I heard that wasn't really her strength. “No, no nothing like that. I got him before he got too close.” “Then why were you crying?” She’s asking in a way that almost seems like she’s stating a fact. “Isaac and I got into a fight.” “If I’ve learned one thing since becoming human again, it’s that boys are stupid.” I laugh and she smiles. “I’ve been working on what Stiles’ calls his…bedside manner?” “You’re trying to work on comforting people? Then that actually helped.” “Good, so it’s working.” She sounds pleased with herself. At least she's making good progress. After spending years as an animal I'm sure adjusting has been hard. “Do you think I’m selfish?” I ask her softly. “You? The one who basically died for us? No, I don’t think that at all.” “Okay, I'm glad you think so.” “Did he say all this at the party? Because I was not in my right mind either with that music. He probably didn’t mean it.” I pull up to her house. “Thanks Malia.” She winks before closing the door and sprinting to her door. </p><p>The next morning my phone rings but I’ve been awake all night so it doesn’t faze me. “Hello?” “Emma, I need your help,” Scott replies instantly. Judging by his tone of voice something is wrong. Lately it seems like something is always wrong. We haven’t had a normal week since last summer when it was just Stiles, Scott, and I. I miss those days. We were careless teenagers, something I'll likely never be again. “What’s going on?” “Hunters are after another werewolf pack. Kira saved two Beta’s last night.” “What can I do?” “Meet us at this address. We’re going to protect them.” Scott is never one to turn down someone in need. I’m not really either and nature is already telling me to get over there. As a witch I’m still a supernatural peacekeeper. I wish it would give me time to recover from everything. “I’ll be there in 15 minutes.” “Okay we’re just pulling up. See you then.” </p><p>The building is abandoned and I park across the street. For being such a small town, Beacon Hills has entirely too many abandoned buildings. “Emma, Scott called you too?” Derek and Braeden are exiting his car. I see Braeden has a semi-automatic weapon strapped to her back. She's a good choice to help protect these people. “Yeah he did.” “How are you doing? I haven’t had many chances to talk to you.” I can see that he’s concerned again. Though I know he was the first person that arrived when I came back and that he held me down when I didn’t believe I made it home. I don't remember that at all. Derek cares about me more than I ever thought he did. He's like an older brother and I wouldn't give that up for anything. “I thought I saw something yesterday at school,” I tell him softly. “But it was just a flashback.” “Trauma doesn’t always show up right away. My mom used to tell members of our pack to count backwards from ten to refocus on reality.” “What did you see?” Braeden asks as Derek opens the door for us. “It was a misery demon. They plague the spirit realm, feeding off people’s sadness and despair.” “You call me and I’ll shoot any demon in the face for you,” she replies and Derek nods encouragingly. “But that’s not the only thing bothering you, is it?” “Come on," I ignore her. "They’re waiting for us this way.” </p><p>I push through hanging plastic. Gathered in a slightly larger room is a group of people. They look tired and disheveled. Scott, Kira, Isaac, and Mr. Argent are assembled in a semi-circle a few feet away. They all look better than the others. “See?” Scott gestures when the three of us enter. “Backup has arrived.” “Oh, Emma. It’s good to see you.” Kira greets me with a bright smile. “Hi Kira. How’s your mom doing?” “So much better. I never got to thank you, without that training we did I wouldn’t be as confident in my abilities.” I remember how proud she was as she manipulated the lightening I summoned from a storm. That was before the witch hunters got there. It was a good day before then. I was having fun too. I used to think about that a lot when I was in the spirit world. “I’m glad you’re getting stronger. How can I help here?” Mr. Argent levels me with an appraising look. “The day my father attacked all of us in the warehouse with Jackson, you created a barrier. Could you do that again?” I remember that, it took quite a bit out of me. Though I suppose I’m much stronger now. “Will a root boundary be strong enough to keep hunters out?” “No,” he answers grimly. “But it will buy us valuable time. We want to draw them here where we have the best defense.” “We have a pack of werewolves,” I can’t help myself but mentioning. You'd think that would be enough to deter most killers. “Why can’t we just take out the hunters?” Derek looks over my shoulder. “They may have claws and fangs, but they’re not fighters.” “Emma, the barrier?” “Yeah, I can do it. I’ll go now.” “Isaac, go with her,” Mr. Argent waves his hand. “Nobody exits this room alone. You got that? We’re probably already being watched.” I bite back a groan and out of the corner of my eye I see Isaac place his hands in his pockets. That doesn't make avoiding him easy. “I’ll create the vine barrier on each of the exits. But if we need to escape I need to know right away so I can dissolve it.” “I’m going to set up motion sensors for after they get into the building. Derek, you get the others on watch and have them look for movement. They're likely casing the building.” “Good plan Argent. Come on Scott, Kira.” </p><p>Isaac wordlessly follows me towards the front of the building. I sit in front of the door and take a knife out of my jacket pocket. Ever since the spirit realm I don’t go anywhere without it. It was the witch hunter’s but now it’s mine. It’s saved my life more times than I can count and I feel naked without it. I don't care about the blade's past anymore. I will use it for good going forward. I cut the tip of the blade into my palm, grimacing when it breaks skin. I’m very careful not to pull on my emotions or else I could risk opening up a door to the spirit realm. That’s one thing I will need to work on with Michael. I want to have complete control over opening a door or not. But he's assured me that by the end of summer I'll be a full fledged member of the coven. It's hard to believe it will only take three months. “Ferno ena orio apa ti vromia,” I whisper and thick roots break through the concrete and cover the doorway. I can feel the roots covering each entrance and pulling from the blood that’s now gone from the floor. My hand is bleeding pretty steadily so I clutch my fingers into a fist. The cut hurts and I will definitely need to cover it. This dirty building practically screams infection. With my luck I'll end up contracting something and be sent to the hospital. I've spent enough time there. “Hey, let me see.” Isaac kneels in front of me and I look away. “It’s fine.” “Emma, you’re bleeding.” “I’m aware, Isaac.” “Let me help you.” My eyes finally meet his and I scowl. “I wouldn’t want to burden you with one of my many problems.” “I’m sorry I said those things to you. I didn’t mean any of it. That music was…it was like I was drunk.” “That does not give you a free pass.” “Emma, please. I didn’t mean to hurt you. I never want to hurt you.” “Let’s just survive this attack by these new assassins," I reply and brush past him. "I don’t want to talk anymore, especially not to you.” </p><p>We’ve been waiting for a few hours and the sun has now gone down. Brett is seated in front of me, rewrapping the makeshift bandage on my hand. I bled through the other one already. Satomi’s pack is huddled in the corner and they’re scared. Though Mr. Argent told me that these hunters are well trained and deadly. It makes sense they'd be terrified after everything they've been through. He warned us that they will get past my barrier and they will be looking to kill. He and Satomi are whispering a few feet away. I feel my barrier break at the same time as a beeping echoes around us. “They’re coming,” Mr. Argent declares. “Get back!” I hear Braeden shout. Mr. Argent pulls me behind a wall and I see he’s already fully armed. Smoke fills the room we’re in, they must have had some sort of cannister. Gunfire starts to pound the wall and nature whispers to me that they’re close and they’re looking for death. I take a few deep breaths before opening my eyes. “Anemos,” I shout and pull wind to blow away the smoke that’s making it hard for us to see. </p><p>It’s super dark in the building now, they cut the power. All I can see is the flash of semi-automatic rifles being fired. I wish I had better eyes. Kira sprints by me with her blade and cuts through the plastic. I can hear a familiar growl that could either be Isaac or Scott. “Emma get back!” Derek tackles me out of the way and we roll over onto the concrete. His hands cover my face. I hear something loud go off and some of the people cry out. That must have been some sort of flash bang. It was right where I was standing. “There’s too many of them,” he grumbles and gets me back to my feet. “Find some cover.” “Okay.” All I can hear are the voices of nature, whispering about the danger, telling me to find a way out. I find a pillar to lean against and I force my breathing to even out. If I can survive demons tormenting me for months, I can handle a group of mediocre human hunters. It's me or them. One begins to draw close. I can hear his boots on the broken glass. “Frango.” I twist my fist and he shouts but drops with an agonized scream. He’s holding onto his legs that I just broke. “Veni,” I hold my hand out and his gun comes to my fingers. I spin it around and hit him in the forehead with it. He won’t be getting up for a while. </p><p>Behind me one of the young werewolves’ screams. I can see one of the hunters bearing down on them. They’re trying to hide but that person isn’t going to hesitate…so neither will I. Hesitation gets you killed, Allison used to tell me that. “Frango.” I twist my fist and snap his neck, watching as he drops onto the concrete, lifeless. “You have to stay hidden,” I tell them quickly. “I’ll do what I can to keep them away.” “We believe you,” an old man coughs and he must be in his 70’s. So few of Satomi’s pack has survived the Deadpool. They tried to escape and weren’t able to make it. The rest were killed by the virus that an assassin infected them with. Only a handful are fighting with the others. They don't deserve to be hunted because of what they are. I get back to my feet and harden my resolve. I place myself in the hands of nature, listening to their words and acting accordingly. Within minutes there are four men dead or injured at my feet. Nature does not want these killers to win. I’m practically swaying on my feet and blood is dripping steadily from my nose. I can taste it on my lips. I feel so drained from the spell that holds bullets back. It's a newer spell I've learned and an incredibly hard one to maintain. I look up and another armored man is approaching, I can see a light on his gun and he’s moving it this way. My arm is shaking when I hold it up to block the shot he fires at me, my fingers are trembling. I watch the casing hit the ground at my feet but the strike to my barrier feels like what I believe would be an actual shot. I look back up and watch Isaac arrive and throw the man into a pillar, he doesn’t get back up. </p><p>I hear all the gunshots stop, just as suddenly as they began. Maybe this is finally over. Otherwise, why would they suddenly stop, when the payday is right here? “Emma!” Isaac jumps forward and catches me when I slump to the ground. “Are you okay?” “Help me up,” I whisper and Isaac hauls me to my feet. His eyes fade from gold back to normal, but his brow remains knitted together with worry. With an arm around his shoulders, we join the group in the main room, but my vision is blurry. I know if he wasn’t bearing my weight I’d have collapsed by now. That’s the most magic I’ve performed in a very long time. I feel a bit out of practice. “Is it over? Is it really over?” Kira finally asks. “It’s over,” Scott tells her and there is a collective breath from the members in the room. The Deadpool is finally done. No more unnecessary deaths. “Alright, set her down here.” Mr. Argent beckons Isaac and I over. I see Braeden, Derek, and Satomi start tending to the other wounded. “Emma, tell me where are you hurt?” “I’m not hurt,” I reply tiredly. “I’m out of juice.” I can barely make out their faces. Each of them are just blurs. Someone presses a hand to my forehead. “Your nose is bleeding still,” Isaac explains and I feel some cloth pressed up against my nostrils. “It’sokay,” I mumble. “Just need to recharge.” “Isaac,” Mr. Argent speaks lowly. “Take her home. We can handle the rest from here. Emma, can you stand?” I think about it then shake my head. I know my limits and if I get back to my feet, I’ll pass out. Last time I felt like this was when I held down Isaac, Ethan, and Aiden after the Nogitsune possessed them. “I got her,” Isaac tells her and he scoops me up easily and keeps me close to him. </p><p>He sets me in the passenger seat of my own car. He even buckles me in for good measure. I can't find it in me to make a joke about it. “What can I do to help bring your energy back?” He asks me and he’s crouching down next to the seat. “We could always stop and get food,” I point out tiredly. He laughs and I even crack a smile. “Somehow I knew you’d want that. Okay, you rest and I’ll get something to eat for us. Then I’ll take you home.” “Don’t take me home.” “Why not?” “My uncle will be worried and I’ve done enough to him. Can we go to your house?” My eyes open and I try to focus on his face, it’s a little blurry but better than it was in the warehouse. Being outside is helping. “If you’re sure…” “I’m sure.” He closes my door and is soon in the driver’s seat, adjusting it for his long legs. “Isaac?” “Yeah?” “I’m sorry.” “I’m sorry too.” “Are you okay?” I ask him quietly when he starts to drive. “What do you mean?” “I mean we just fought off a bunch of assassins and are you hurt?” “I didn’t get shot,” he replies. “Which is a miracle, my jacket has blood on it and it’s in your backseat.” “Lovely.” “But I’m a little sore and tired.” “And hungry?” I ask with a grin. “Yeah, and hungry.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>My adrenaline is pumping and I know it's all that's keeping me going. I look over my shoulder and see the massive black shape in the distance. Its roar shakes the ground and sends goosebumps up and down my spine. How did it find me? I’m somehow able to keep my footing as it stomps towards me on the uneven ground. It’s bigger than any of the demon’s I’ve ever seen and now it’s hunting me. I let myself glance over my shoulder and see its true form. It’s grotesque. The demon has sappy black skin, pulled tight over what must be bones of some kind. Its mouth opens up in several flaps, all lined with razor sharp teeth. It has horns that arch out of his head, those are covered in bright green skin. I skid to a stop upon a cliff that blocks the path ahead. I just ran into a dead end. There is no way I can fight this thing, not even if I had magic. I have only one choice here. I reach for the first rock that juts out of the side and pull myself up, climbing desperately. My life depends on if I can get up this cliff. Once I get over the top I should be able to find a place to hide. Each hand hold, my grip gets worse. My strength is failing me. My palms are slippery from sweat and I’m starting to shake. I need to keep up my strength just for a few more minutes. If I closed my eyes for too long that thing would get me in a nightmare. It wants to feed on my terror. It would show me everything that I’ve ever been scared of…I’d never be able to move. Other demons would feast on my bones while that one lives on my fear. Come on Emma, keep going.  </p><p>The palms of my hands are scraped raw by the time I roll over the top of the cliff. I suck in a breath of the sickly air greedily for a moment. I’m shaking from the exertion of the climb and I haven’t eaten in several days. I probably shouldn't have been able to make that climb. I've noticed that each time I think I'll pass out I somehow make it just a little further than I thought I would. I dare to look back down and see the creature sniffing the ground at the bottom of the cliff where I'd been standing. I cover my mouth with my hand to stifle the sounds of my breaths. My fingers have a few cuts on them but I clench it as tight as I can over my mouth. The overwhelming need to sob makes my eyes sting. If it catches me I’ll die and I don’t want to die. All I want to do is go home. Why did this happen to me? I just want to go home. A mere whimper escapes my lips and the demon screeches loud enough I have to cover my ears. Then it starts to scale the wall. My eyes wildly dart side to side. There’s nowhere to hide up here. I crawl to the opposite edge and look over, it’s a drop off into darkness. I have no idea what’s down below, if anything is at all. It could send me to hell or I could fall forever. “Emma,” Allison finally appears. “You have to jump!” “What? I’ll die!” I can barely see her; her spirit is so dim. “Emma, you have to. Go now!” I can hear the talons of the demon scratching the top of the rocks. I see its head poking over the side. Its eyes are darker than anything I’ve ever seen, a source of true terror. I don't know how I manage to move after gazing into them. My lip is trembling and I watch Allison move to conceal me, as she’s done so many times. “Emma jump now!” I close my eyes and leap, thinking of Beacon Hills to keep from screaming. </p><p>“Emma, are you even listening to me?” Lydia snaps her fingers three times in front of my face. I jerk back in surprise. “What?” “I knew you weren’t paying attention to me.” She crosses her arms over her chest and gives me a stern look. My eyes dart around and I realize I’m in economics class. It was all just a memory. Malia and Kira are also giving me concerned looks. “I…I’m sorry?” I see that there are a couple of tests on my desk. One A and a B. I didn't even realize I was here and Coach handed tests back to me. “Emma, are you okay?” Kira asks and she reaches to touch my arm. I flinch without meaning to and she whips her hand back to her desk. “I’m sorry,” she apologizes instantly. “What’s your problem?” Malia questions harshly. “Your heart is racing I can hear it.” “You had another flashback, didn’t you?” Lydia finally whispers and I nod. I wish I was at home. I want Chloe or Jake, I need them to hold me like they usually do. I blink rapidly to stop myself from crying. That demon's roar it's like I can still hear it. Its eyes darker than the blackest night. “Do you want to talk about it?” “No,” I answer instantly, but I know I need something. “But, Lydia? Could you just…hold my hand for a minute?” Lydia’s expression softens and she laces her fingers with mine. I see her eyes drift to Kira and Malia for a moment but I know they’re just concerned. Human contact reminds me that I’m not in the spirit world anymore. I have control over that now…I’ll never be trapped there again. </p><p>Isaac finds me in the hallway after class. “Hey, Lydia texted me. You okay?” “Just another flashback,” I answer softly. “What can I do to get your mind off of it?” “You don’t have to do anything. It’s just going to take time.” “Do you want to skip the rest of the day?” I look up at him in alarm. It’s only early afternoon. We have several classes left and I already missed so much of school. “And do what?” “We could go out on a date,” he offers and takes my backpack from my hands to carry it. It wasn't really that heavy but I appreciate it. “A date?” “We haven’t been on one in a very long time and I'd like to take you on a date.” I can’t even remember our last date honestly. We always end up fighting for our lives or doing nothing. “What do you have in mind?” I finally question and he smiles. “Is that a yes?” “That’s a yes.” “Great, we’re going to be normal tonight. Dinner at that Italian place downtown, maybe look-out point?” He wiggles his eyebrows at me and I giggle. “There will be no assassins, werewolf escapees, anything like that.” “That’s a hard promise to keep in Beacon Hills.” “Well, tomorrow Scott is taking Kira on their first date before the game. Stiles and Malia have plans after…so I figured we could enjoy peace while we have it. It’s our turn.” “I like that idea.” I lean up on my tip toes to kiss him when we reach my car. Walking out of the building during passing period is so easy. Bailing on school is usually easy. They should probably make it harder if they want us to stop doing it. “Thank you, Isaac.” “I got your back, Em. What do you want to do?” “Jake told me about that flower place outside of town. I want to go there.” “Flower place?” “Yes, it’s an old dump that someone turned into a garden. He and Chloe went while I was…well gone. They said I would like it there.” “Then that’s where we’ll go,” he agrees with a smile. “After, you want to drop me off and we can meet for dinner at say 6?” “I’d never make you walk.” “Well, I still have my bike,” he jests. “I told you when Jake gets a new car this fall, he already said you can have his current one.” “I can’t accept that.” “I’ll change your mind.” “No, you won’t.” “Watch me.” </p><p>Chloe and Jake were right. The park is amazing. There are flowers everywhere. I can feel my magic here strongly, surrounded by this area that was reclaimed for nature. “You look like a kid in a candy store,” Isaac teases me, but he's watching me fondly. “I love it here.” “I can tell.” Since it’s the middle of the day there are only a few other people here. The sun is shining and I tie my sweater around my waist. “Thanks for talking me into skipping school.” Isaac slides his hand in with mine. “Just your everyday bad influence boyfriend here doing my job.” “Oh yeah, every bad boyfriend takes their girlfriend to a flower park.” “I figured we could use a break after all the assassins.” He’s right. Constantly looking over my shoulder has made me a bit nervous. But with the Deadpool done, every person on the street isn’t going to be looking to murder me. At least, I hope they aren't. “What did you guys do…while I was gone?” “I moped…a lot.” “Besides that,” I tell him quietly. Scott told me that Isaac refused to leave his room after I was gone. “Well, we went to track Derek down after he was kidnapped. We got tricked by a group of Mexican werewolf hunters and ended up getting locked up for a while…Scott was tortured….Malia was attacked by a berserker because she ran off into the desert without waiting for me.” I’m staring at him in surprise and he pokes my nose. “We really are not quite as effective without you.” “I guess so. I’m sorry I wasn’t there.” “It’s not your fault. You were going through hell.” I think back to my flashback in class and shiver. “Yeah, it was…horrible all the time," I quickly decide to change the subject. "I just wish I could have seen teenage Derek. I can't believe I missed it.” “He was just as broody as the Derek we’ve come to love,” he explains with a smile. “Oh no surprises there then.”  </p><p>We continue walking along the paths, hands linked together. It feels so good to do something so normal. In the back of the park I see a little group of wilted flowers. It looks like someone sat on them and they aren’t going to make it…at least, not without a little help. “You want to see something cool?” “What?” I glance around the garden but there’s nobody anywhere near us. I cup the dying flower in my hand, the petals are hard and would crunch if I closed my fist. “Spiritus vitae.” Bright color bursts back to the flower and it glows with life, along with the rest of the blooms nearby. “Emma…" he looks at me in amazement. "That was incredible. You brought them back to life?” “Just gave them a little nudge,” I answer with a shrug. My mom loved to do that to flowers when we walked through town. I’m surprised she was never caught. Isaac gently touches my cheek. “You are the most amazing person I’ve ever met.” “I’m the only witch you’ve ever met.” “That’s not true. I know Brandon and you’re so much better.” I snort and he grins lazily down at me. “Thanks.” “Now, I can hear your stomach growling already. You want to head home to change and then we can get dinner?” “That would be nice and I am hungry already.” "You're always hungry," he replies with a signature eye roll.</p><p>After dinner Isaac ushers me inside the McCall house. We both set our backpacks by the stairs. Since we skipped school, I should really do some homework. I don’t want to fall behind but I decide to wait. I'm not going to quite ruin my enjoyment of the day yet. I don't want it to end. “Mrs. McCall?” He shouts but there’s no reply. He falls silent and tilts his head to the side. He always does that when he's listening. “There’s nobody home. That’s weird, she should be home from work by now.” “Maybe she picked up a double? Scott told me they were having money problems, I need to write her a check.” I mentally scold myself for forgetting. “You’re giving her money? Why?” He collapses backwards onto the couch and puts his feet up over the edge so they’re dangling off the ground. “She took care of me for days…and I destroyed her dining room. It’s the least I can do.” “She won’t accept it. She barely accepted what the government gave her for being my guardian.” “Then I’ll give it to Scott and I will make him accept it.” “Good luck with that.” I tap my foot impatiently. Why is he sitting over there? “Isaac?” “What’s up?” “Are you going to kiss me yet?” He quickly gets back to his feet, practically tripping over himself. “I didn’t know if you’d want me to…well you know. I didn’t want to presume.” “It’s okay. I want you to.” He brushes aside a few strands of my hair; his fingers are soft against my cheek. My eyelids close as his lips press against mine. </p><p>“Did you get an answer for 8?” Isaac asks me from his desk. “On which assignment?” “I’m still working on physics. Can I just copy yours?” “No,” I answer shortly. He always asks to copy my homework and every time my answer is the same. I honestly don't know why he asks anymore. He sometimes says I'm meaner than a teacher which always makes me laugh. “Then you’ll fail the test.” “Why do you hate me?” He whines. “I don’t hate you. I just want you to understand the homework.” “I’m never going to use this in real life.” “Probably not.” “So, number 8?” He flashes me a sideways smile. “It’s 9.8 seconds,” I relent, unable to say no to that smirk of his. I watch as he scribbles the answer onto his paper. “I’ve always hated science.” “Why?” “It never makes sense and they always lie and put tons of math in it.” “They do,” I agree. “I’m not a big physics fan. I liked chemistry better.” “I had a D in chemistry most of last year. Then again I was turned into a werewolf and my dad died.” “Too bad Mr. Harris didn’t care,” I retort without looking up from my own worksheet. “Then he got turned into a human sacrifice so, you know...jokes on him.” “Isaac!” “What? I didn’t like him.” “You shouldn’t speak ill of the dead,” I chastise him. “Why? They’re dead.” </p><p>“Because many of them are in the spirit realm, waiting for judgement. Some of them go to peace, others are sent to hell…and some are forgotten and left to go mad in the spirit realm.” “Did you…did you see them?” “I saw everything.” The Pits of Sulphur flashes in my mind, how Allison warned me to stay away from there but I was desperate for food and kept going. There were beautiful places too, but you just don't remember that part as much. Spirits mingled around, the good, the bad, and the evil. Some tried to communicate with me, but I couldn't understand them. Some I did understand but they wanted nothing to do with me. “How do you know what happened to someone?” Isaac asks, breaking me from my thoughts. “What do you mean?” “I mean, when someone dies…how do you know what happens to them?” “It depends on who they are. They always go to the spirit realm upon death and from there…I don’t know. You go one way or the other, I suppose.” “I wish I knew,” he whispers and I set my homework aside. “About what?” “Where my family is. I don’t know if they’re at peace…or not.” “You just hope that one day you’ll see them again,” I tell him and hug him from behind. He doesn’t talk about his family very often, though since he was abused, I don't really know what to say to him about it. I know just to listen and be supportive. </p><p>“Do you want to skip the rest of our homework and just watch a movie?” I finally ask him after getting stuck on my calculus assignment. “Yes,” he answers and turns his desk lamp off. I push all our homework off his bed and onto the floor. “What do you want to watch?” “I don’t care,” I reply and fall backwards onto his pillows. “You pick it.” He ends up picking The Wizard of Oz. He even has the DVD, it actually looks pretty old. He must have taken that from his old things. “Really?” “This was my favorite movie as a kid,” he defends. “I will not hear your insults.” “I wasn’t going to insult it.” “You made a face.” “Let’s just watch it,” I roll my eyes. I scoot closer and lean against him. He gets the hint and wraps his arm around me. “Does this mean I can copy your physics homework?” He finally asks as Dorothy opens the door to Oz. I'm so comfortable that I don't even care. “Yeah fine, whatever.” “Are you falling asleep?” He asks incredulously and I open my eyes. “Um…no?” “Liar.” “You’re just so warm,” I mumble and roll onto my stomach next to him. “I’m offended you would fall asleep during this movie.” “I don’t sleep a lot, Isaac. But I’m comfortable right now and I've seen this movie before.” “Then you can stay,” he whispers and kisses the top of my head. “I mean it, Emma. Stay here with me and get some sleep.” “I shouldn’t…my uncle…” “Would understand. Just tell him.” I relent, when I stayed here the other night it was the first full night I didn’t have any nightmares in weeks. I sit up and message him to ask. Jake texts me back instantly with an okay. I know I’m putting a lot on him and Chloe, they can take the rest of the night to enjoy themselves without me crying for one of them to come get me. “He said okay.” </p><p>“You want a snack?” “Whatcha got?” He grins and I follow him to the kitchen. We share some Oreos, though he eats way more than I do. “Are you going to come to the game tomorrow?” “To watch you? Of course, I am.” Isaac blushes, even though we’ve been dating for quite a while now. He sometimes takes praise poorly and thinks he doesn't deserve affection. I'm working on changing all that. “It’s the first match of the season. But I haven’t been really focused during practice.” “Because of the assassin’s?” “Yeah, and Scott always has me keeping one eye on Liam.” “I haven’t talked much to him. Does he really have rage issues?” “Oh yeah. But he’s been off for a few days…” “He made it through his first full moon, that’s a big step.” “I think he’s more trouble than he’s worth.” He closes his door now that we’re back in his room. “Isaac, he’s new to all this.” “I was new last year…and I didn’t meltdown like he did.” “Derek sat you down and asked if you wanted the bite…Liam didn’t get that choice.” Isaac shrugs though I know my words are getting to him. “Now come on, let’s go finish your movie. Do you have something I can sleep in?” “You want one of my shirts?” “Yes please.” He pulls open one of his dresser drawers and fishes out a soft grey t-shirt. “Here.” “Thank you.” Once I’m changed I get under his comforter and he hands me another blanket which I accept. “Are you still cold?” “I’m always cold now.” He changes his shirt before returning to the bed. “This is my favorite part,” he tells me and I scoot closer to lean against him. He wraps his arm around me without a word. “And who is your favorite character?” “The scarecrow,” he answers immediately. “He was the best companion. Is yours the witch?” “The bad guy? Wow.” I giggle and he kisses me softly. “I mean…you are a witch.” “Not a wicked one.” </p><p>I’m seated on the bleachers, wrapped up in a sweatshirt. The lights are on in the stadium and there’s a small group of watchers. Attendance at these games are nothing like my old high school, everyone went to football games. Though last season there were more people at the games. The whole Jackson fake death scene really changed it. Beacon Hills is dangerous, even at high school lacrosse games and now people are aware. I watch the Prep students step onto the field in their forest green jerseys. In the light I can see fog rolling across the field. It gives it kind of an ominous look to be honest. The Beacon Hill’s players throw their bags onto the bench and I can faintly hear Coach lecturing them. “Hi Emma,” Sheriff greets me. I glance over and see he and Malia motioning for me to scooch, which I do so they can take a place next to me. Isaac is next to Stiles and is whispering to Liam. Stiles is looking at the pair of them sternly. “Hey Sheriff, how are you?” “I’m good,” he replies. “Relieved the Deadpool is done.” “Aren’t we all?” “How are you doing?” “I’m fine,” I answer automatically. Malia glances at me curiously. She knows I’m still struggling but that’s not things the Sheriff needs to know. None of them should know any more about what I went through…they just can’t understand it. Michael has promised to help me. He said soon many demons will be more scared of me than I am of them. I can't wait till that day. “Scott and Kira aren’t here,” I whisper to Malia. “They’re probably hooking up and forgot about the game.” She could be right, but that seems out of character for Scott. He loves lacrosse and being the captain of the team.</p><p>Stiles gets wiped out a record number of times. I feel like every time I watch him play he’s getting killed. The Sheriff is hiding behind his hands. Malia is grimacing. I watch Isaac lift Stiles back to his feet again. I've lost count how many times he's done that. Liam is hovering behind them. “Can you hear what they’re saying?” “Stiles is going to call Scott,” she answers as she moves her hair. “Isaac told him that…that Stiles sucks.” “Ah…he’s so…” “Rude?” “He tends to blurt things…not unlike you.” “I was a coyote for 8 years.” “You’re both are very defensive too,” I tell her with an eyeroll. Stiles hurries over to us; his expression is dark. That’s not good. I lean in immediately, knowing this is going to probably involve supernatural’s. “Look, neither Kira or Scott are answering their phones…I think something is wrong. I think it could be Peter...or Kate.” The Sheriff glances at me. I have no problem sending Peter up to the moon and back, especially if he hurt Scott and Kira. Kate too, I heard she was a psycho. All her antics were before I got here or I could have prevented them, or tried to. “Do you want me to stay here in case he comes back?” Malia offers. “Yeah, you and Isaac are going to stay here. Emma, can you help us find Scott?” “Sure, I can. Malia, call me if you need me.” “I got this. Just go.” I grab my bag and follow the Stilinski duo off the field.    </p><p>Stiles instantly blurts out ideas of horrible scenarios of what could be happening as the Sheriff takes us to Derek’s loft. I punch in the code on the keypad outside the building and we sprint upstairs. Inside it’s a mess, Derek and Braeden are looking around. There are tables overturned and broken glass everywhere. The windows are shattered. “What the hell happened?” “It was supposed to be a date,” Derek answers. “They were both here?” “And they’re both gone.” “I’ll get to work on a spell,” I cut in immediately. “Derek, could you…?” I don't even finish my sentence and he's already nodding. “Candles yeah…I have some back here. I’ll get them for you.” Stiles answers his phone while I set up. I sit on the floor and prick my finger with a piece of glass. “Emma, no need for a spell. Deaton knows where they’re going…Mexico.” I stop my preparations and struggle back to my feet. “Why Mexico?” “That’s where Kate has been hiding and where she gained power.” “The berserkers…” “What do you know about them?” Stiles asks as he holds my gaze. “I know quite a lot…seeing as my ancestors were the ones who first created them.” “It was your ancestors who created the crazy mindless bone monsters?” Stiles questions incredulously. “Yes,” I answer softly. “Do you know how to fight them?” Derek asks me gently. “I think so…I just have to ask Deaton to give back a book of mine that he has been holding onto…”</p><p>Stiles arrives at my house the next day. Thankfully this time he waits for me to answer the door. Normally he lets himself inside. “Any luck?” I shift back and forth on my feet. I've been avoiding my one job since yesterday. It's terrible of me to do so, but I'm nervous. “I haven’t asked for the book yet.” “Why not? You said we need it?” “It’s a book of dark magic, Stiles. I told Deaton to keep it away from me.” “Scott and Kira need us. My dad is trying to do this properly.” “You can’t save a werewolf and a kitsune from berserkers and a werejaguar…with a police force,” I sigh and rub my face. “Yeah I know. That’s why we need to go. Emma, you’re worth an army…and I know you’re still struggling with PTSD, and believe me after the Nogitsune I get that. But we need to rescue them.” I sigh again. He’s right of course. After the spirit realm, that book doesn’t scare me. There’s nothing in there that will be worse than what I’ve seen. That leaves me with the only choice. Ask Deaton for it back...and if need be then I take it back. I need that book if I'm going to learn more about the Berserkers. “Let’s meet Deaton,” I finally reply and Stiles sags in relief. “Great I’ll drive you there.” </p><p>We stand in Deaton’s office, waiting for him to open the gate. He returns and I see the familiar black book in his hands. He turns it over a few times, like he's considering turning us away. He must have looked at it more because his expression is dark. “Emma, are you sure you need this?” “That book has all the instructions on how the original Foster witch created berserkers.” “And everything else?” “Scott and Kira are what matters. I don’t care about the rest of the book.” He taps his thumb a few times on the leather book cover. “I believe you.” Stiles lets out a long breath in relief. I didn’t know he’d been holding it. “What’s next?” “We need to go to Scott’s and have Malia and Isaac pick up a scent.” “Okay,” I push the book into my bag and jump into his front seat. “Let’s get over there so we can get on the road. The sooner we leave the better.” </p><p>Stiles opens the McCall door with a key. “You have a key to their house?” “You don’t?” He glances over at me in confusion. “Um no," I reply dryly. "Whenever I come over, I’m invited.” “Ha ha, you’re so funny.” Isaac exits the kitchen with Malia and Liam trailing behind him. “Did you get what you needed?” I slam my book on the table. “A one of a kind book on Foster magic and all it's naughty secrets.” “You get reading,” Stiles orders me as I open the book to the first page. He looks over my shoulder when I start. “Whoa is that like ancient Greek?” “Yes,” I answer without looking up. “And you can read it?” “Yes, of course I can,” I can't help the snotty tone I have. Greek is the first language I learned to study magic. It's the foundation of all magic. “Okay good. Isaac, Malia, let’s find something you can track.” Isaac squeezes my shoulder and follows Stiles to Scott’s room with Malia. Liam hovers over my shoulder while I scan the passages for the page I once saw on berserkers. Some of these spells are so fascinating and intricate. My ancestors were as clever as they were dangerous. I get why people have been historically afraid of witches now. You cross one of the people who wrote these spells...yikes. They did vengeance in quite the creative manner. Though considering the way I cut through the witch hunters, I'm not surprised. Compared to these...my actions were tame. “You find anything?” Liam questions. I stop flipping pages at a sketch of a berserker. They’re normally massive and take on more of the personality of the animal spirit. The most common one is a bear. But other animals have been used in the past. “I think this is it. Hold on.” It’s one of the most complicated spells and it normally involves a spirit witch to bind the animal spirit to the skull. That means the skull is the key to defeating them. At least it's the main component of the spell. Whichever of my ancestors that created this must have been a spirit witch like me. What caused them to need to bind an animal spirit to a human? It's effective in battle surely. But what was the real reasoning to need such a warrior?</p><p>Stiles, Malia, and Isaac come down the stairs. “Oh, Liam go home,” Stiles calls out. I look over my shoulder and see Malia and Isaac each carrying pillow cases. “You’re not coming with us.” “Why not?” Liam protests and he sounds so young. It's hard to believe he's 14 and already mixed up in all this. “Because it’s a full moon,” Isaac tells him. “And you don’t have control.” “And I don’t feel like driving all the way down to Mexico just to have you rip my throat out,” Stiles agrees with Isaac. “You can lock me up, alright?” He looks at Isaac pleadingly. “Chain me down in the backseat or something?” “I seem to recall you tearing through the last chains,” Isaac mutters. “Yeah," Stiles jokes. "We would have to freeze you in carbonite to get you down there.” “Okay, then where do we get carbonite?” “Seriously?” Stiles glares at Liam. “You haven’t seen it either? Emma, why are we friends with these people?” “Good question,” I reply and he nonchalantly fist-bumps me. It’s a habit from last summer. We used to do it whenever we'd razz Scott. Which was all the time. “Maybe it’s time we make some new ones.” Isaac flicks my ear and smiles down at me when I swat his hand. I grab my book and follow Stiles to the door. “Wait!” Liam blocks the door. “What if we put me in the trunk?” “You’d get out of that too,” Malia explains. “Maybe she can help me,” Liam points at me and I already know what's coming. People always expect me to fix everything. “You guys said she was like a super powerful witch person.” “Liam I can’t control the full moon. It just takes time and focus to learn to control.” “You’ve been a werewolf all of five minutes,” Stiles cuts in. “You don’t have to do this.” “I know I don’t. But I want to.” “Alright,” Isaac pushes past Stiles. “Liam, we will see if we can find something that can safely contain you, then you can come.” “Yeah like bigger chains or a bigger trunk,” he agrees readily with Isaac. “I have an idea on that,” Stiles tells Isaac, who sighs.</p><p>His idea involves Braeden and Derek bringing a large bulletproof van. “How did you get a prison transport van?” Stiles asks as we exit his jeep. “I’m a US Marshal,” Braeden answers as if it’s obvious. “Yeah, I just thought that was a cover…?” Derek exits the van and looks at the group of us gathered. He looks paler than usual. “Are we really bringing him?” He gestures to Liam who is waiting by Isaac. “Are we really bringing him?” Stiles replies in a similar tone and gestures to Peter. I find it a bit odd that he’s here. He never goes on dangerous rescues. He always comes up with some sort of excuse. It's happened several times. “We’re bringing everyone that we can. And considering Scott and Kira were taken the night before a full moon, we should probably get going.” “What’s that mean?” “If Kate took Scott back to the same temple that she took Derek, how do we know she’s not planning on doing the same thing to him?” “You guys didn’t mention a temple,” I cut in and glance around. “What kind of temple is it?” “An Aztec one,” Braeden answers. I run back to the car and dig out the leather-bound book. I flip through the pages to find the berserker info. When I return I read the passage aloud for the others, translating it into English as best I can. “If a Foster or spirit witch is not present to perform the ritual that binds the animal spirit to the warrior, a person may draw power from a location already connected to the spirit realm to create a berserker. Though they may be wild and uncontrollable as there is no witch who has bound the spirit themselves.” “Emma, what does that mean?” Stiles finally asks and I see everyone looks very confused. I probably shouldn't even have read it they don't understand. “It means there is a crack between our world and the spirit one at that temple. That’s how Kate has been creating them, whether she knows it or not.” “So, she wants to make Scott even younger?” Liam asks Peter. “Or take Scott back to a time before he was a werewolf.” “A werewolf can’t steal a true alpha’s power,” Peter explains. “But maybe a nagual jaguar with the power of Tezctlipoca behind her…maybe she can.” “I don’t think so,” I reply slowly. “Magically that kind of power transfer doesn’t make sense. I don’t think that’s her goal, or she would have killed him already.” “Besides the witch,” Peter gestures to me. “Who never seems scared of anything...If everyone else is sufficiently freaked out, I say we get going.” “We can’t,” Stiles blurts. “Not without Lydia.”  </p><p>Without Lydia we’re stuck waiting in the warehouse. Stiles has tried to call her but she hasn’t answered. I wonder what distracted her. I would hope it was something important because delaying us is hurting Scott and Kira's chances. We need to leave soon. “What’s she doing at the school anyway?” Derek asks. “We got Kira’s sword,” Malia shows him the blade. “We need something with a stronger scent Derek,” Isaac replies. “She went to get a jacket out of her locker,” Malia adds. “Nothing,” Stiles returns after having tried to call her a few times. “If she has a car, she can catch up to us,” Braden points out and I notice the sun is starting to set. We do really need to get a move on if we’re going to make it in time. “That’s a good point. We’ll call from the road.” “No, what if something happened?” Stiles instantly protests. “What if she’s in trouble?” “Fine. You stay, you find her. We’re gonna go on without you.” “Why is he so eager to go save Scott?” I whisper to Isaac, voice barely above a breath. “That’s a good point. We should keep an eye on that.” We share a nod in silent agreement. Neither of us trust Peter. He has to be up to something. He's never cared about Scott before. He only cares about Malia...and sometimes Derek. “I could call Mason,” Liam volunteers. “He has a study group at school. Maybe he could look for her.” “That’s a good idea,” I reply for everyone. “Thanks Liam.” “Remember what we’re dealing with here,” Peter tells us. “It’s not just Kate, its Berserkers. You might see human eyes behind those skulls. Do not assume that there’s any humanity left.” “Peter’s right. Once a berserker is made…the animal spirit takes over. They’re fighting to kill and so should you.” Derek glances at me in surprise. Probably because I just agreed with Peter which never happens. “She’s right. Fighting to survive is a waste. Fight to kill.” “Oh, this little one is terrified of them, aren’t you?” He’s looking at Liam who glances at Isaac. Isaac puts a hand on Liam's shoulder. It's very protective of him, not a side I see often. Especially since he said he didn't like Liam that much. “Don’t worry, my friend. It is that fear that will keep you alive.”    </p><p>On the road, I sit up front with Braeden in the van. In the back, Derek and Isaac are chaining up Liam. Though the sun is still up for now, as soon as the moon rises…he’ll be out of control. I know they’re trying to teach him to control it as best they can. But Liam has to really focus for himself in order to do it. He probably should have stayed home. He's not ready for this. “You think you can help with the Berserkers?” Braeden questions me. “I just have to reverse the spell. I’m more concerned about what Kate is doing somewhere that a doorway between the worlds might be.” “Can you close it? Derek told me that you’re special.” “I don’t know how,” I tell her. “I haven’t been trained yet.” “Well, that’s a little disappointing.” “I’m doing what I can,” I snap at her. “Hey, I don’t mean to pressure you.” “Well, that’s a first. Everyone seems to want me to clean up their messes.” “That’s because usually you can. Emma, I’ve never met a witch before, but I know that they are more powerful than anything else, usually by a lot. Let them worry about Liam. You can focus on that,” she points to the book in my lap. “You’re the only one capable of understanding it.” “Okay. I can do that. At least that's what I'm trying to do. Some of this stuff is new to me.” </p><p>As night falls I can feel the power of the moon washing over me. The full moon is one of the most powerful natural aspects and witches have done spells and curses around it for as long as there has been magic. I hear a groan and look through the metal barrier to the back. Liam is starting to lose control. “Whatever you’re going to teach me, I think you better start.” “Derek, how’s it going?” I question as we speed along dirt roads. “We’re okay,” he replies and his eyes catch the moonlight. “For now,” Isaac adds sarcastically. “Liam, are you with me?” Derek’s voice is calm. Of everyone, I’m glad Derek is there to coach Liam through it. He has the most experience with young werewolves. He taught Scott, Isaac, and others how to remain in control. Stiles probably should have switched seats with me though. He’s pretty defenseless. “We have a mantra we use. Repeat it, you focus on the words. It’s like meditating.” “Come on man,” Isaac starts to talk a little louder. “Keep it together.” “It’s like meditating. You say the words till you feel control coming back to you.” “Okay! Okay! Okay! What are the words?” I glance back again and see Isaac and Derek side to side, ready to intervene.  “Look at the triskelion,” Derek orders. “See the symbol? I have a tattoo on my back, it’s the same thing. Each spiral means something.” “Alpha, beta, omega,” Stiles whispers. Liam begins to repeat the mantra, but he’s not calm at all. In fact his voice is becoming angrier. Braeden struggles to keep the van steady and Liam roars and struggles against his bindings. “Derek?” “I think we need to go a little faster!” Stiles shouts. I watch Isaac intercept Liam’s clawed hand. “Keep going,” Derek orders Braeden. “Liam!” “We’re almost there!” </p><p>“Emma, can you do anything?” Isaac groans and there is rustling in the back. I can only imagine what’s happening, and it’s so dark I can’t see. “Not without being back there!” I shout back. “Do you know any other mantras?” “I do, Liam! What three things cannot long be hidden?” Stiles is shouting and I can also hear Isaac and Derek struggling. If it wasn’t a full moon I could use a simple sleeping spell and be done with it. But my sleeping spells aren't powerful enough to take out a wolf on the full moon. It's part of their power. “Derek?” “We’re okay,” he tells Braeden and I can hear Liam’s breathing even out. I look up as the van slows, the lights of the car in front of us shining off buildings. Nature is warning me away, whispers of danger. The entire town is bathed in moonlight, revealing damaged buildings and tire tracks in the dirt. The only building still standing is the church, everything else is rubble. Many people would see it as a miracle, but this is magical. It survived because of the temple beneath it. The Aztec magicians must have held court here. We stop and I hear Braeden take a deep breath and reach for the gun under her seat. She might be the bravest person I’ve ever met to continue to face supernatural threats as a human. Stiles gasps and I hear growling. I jump out of the car and see a Berserker wailing on Derek. Braeden starts to shoot it with a shotgun and it backs off. I rush to Derek and catch him when he falls over. “How bad is it?” Peter asks me. I see Braeden’s fingers come away bloody when she goes to his other side. “I’m fine, I’m fine. Just get to Scott,” Derek protests. “Derek,” I whisper and look closer at his wounds. “Just find him. We’ll be right behind you.” I refuse to move and begin a healing spell silently. “Emma?” Isaac whispers as the others enter the church. “I’ll catch up with you in a few minutes. Don’t worry I’ll find you. You keep an eye on what we talked about.” He nods once and grabs Stiles, in just a moment they disappear inside the church. “Emma, you need to go help them. You’re the only one that can give them the support they need.” “I’m not leaving you,” I tell him sharply. “I’m the only one that can heal you.” He coughs and there is blood at his lips. “Braeden?” She looks absolutely miserable when he says her name. “Emma, go. I got this. You said it yourself, a Foster can handle Beserkers and whatever makes this place so terrifying. Go save your friends.” “Derek, don’t you dare die,” I tell him sternly. “Or I will go back to the spirit realm and drag your ass back. Do you understand me?” He cringes and Braeden holds her hands tightly to his wound. “That I believe, Emma. Go save them like you always do.” </p><p>“Okay, everyone! Stop, stop, stop, stop,” I hear Peter’s voice echoing through the tunnels. It’s very loud and I could probably follow sound to them. But I don’t have any time to waste. “Ostende mi,” I whisper and follow my familiar flashing white light. I end up just behind where they gathered. “We gotta figure out where we are and then we gotta figure out how to find Scott and Kira.” “Emma, you made it,” Isaac grabs my hand when I pass. “How’s Derek?” “He sent me here to help,” I answer softly. Stiles’ phone rings and I glance around. If this tunnel is carrying noise through the temple, we could have people listening. “How do I even have service…Hi dad.” Peter looks at us in confusion. I hold my finger to my lips and he gives me a questioning look. “These tunnels carry our voices,” I whisper, soft enough that the wolves will be able to hear me. “I could have found you without magic you were so loud.” “That means others could as well,” Malia breathes out. “We shouldn’t linger long,” I agree. “What do we do now?” Liam questions and I can see he’s agitated. That will be the moon's influence. Let's hope he can keep it together. “Duck!” Malia pulls him out of the way. Isaac drags me backwards and I see a Berserker in full armor blocking the path back out of the tunnel. “Get back! Go down! Get back!” Peter pushes all of us forward and we’re being chased.</p><p>We end up in a large room with stone pillars. Malia throws the sword at Stiles. “Go find Kira and Scott. We got this.” She turns around, ready to fight the berserker. I watch Liam widen his stance in a similar fashion. They will certainly need help and Berserker's are my family's creation, therefore I am the new expert. I release Isaac’s hand. “Go with Stiles and protect him.” “Emma, I’m not leaving you.” “I can handle this with Malia and Liam. Go find Scott.” He hesitates for a split second before clapping Stiles on the back and they disappear through another tunnel. When the Berserker begins to sprint towards us Malia snarls. Peter is pressed against a pole and I watch Liam extend his claws. “Impressio,” I thrust my hand out and the Berserker stumbles backwards. I feel a terrible coldness and look around. “Emma, what’s wrong?” Malia asks as Liam intercepts the creature when it charges. “I can feel the spirit realm. The crack must be close.” “Can you close it?” Peter asks me and he joins the fight. They’re actually pressing the berserker back, it almost looks overwhelmed. That's not what I expected from my book. They're supposed to be as ferocious as a bear...this doesn't seem right. And I've never closed a portal that I didn't open and even then they were small... What if I can't do it? What if I make a mistake and open it wider...letting more then animal spirits through. “I…I don’t know,” I reply shakily. “Can you figure it out?” Peter tosses Malia one of the bone daggers. “Kill it now! Aim for the skull, Emma said it will kill them!” Malia leaps in the air and Stiles back rushes into the room. “Malia no! Wait!” Kira arrives and uses her blade to knock the dagger from Malia's hands. It clatters to the floor. Isaac skids to a stop next to me. </p><p>“It’s Scott,” Stiles tells us. Peter and Liam are holding Scott to a pillar but he throws them off. He punches Malia in the face and then Stiles. “Quae in vineis,” I cry out as he attacks Liam. Roots break free from the ground to contain him. “Emma…” Kira cries. “What do we do?” “I don’t know,” I whisper. “I only know the spell to create berserkers…not reverse them. Give me a minute!” “And you know how to kill them,” Peter mutters. Scott is struggling in the vines but each time he breaks one, another takes its place. “Scott,” Liam whispers after glancing at my hand, which is steady. “Listen to me,” he begs. “You’re not a monster!” Scott is trying to raise his arm to slash at Liam, but the vines are keeping him at bay. “You’re a werewolf, like me.” Scott stops struggling and I snap my fingers, allowing the roots to return to the earth. He backs up and drops his blade, then his armor follows. Lastly is the skull that concealed his identify and tied the animal spirit to him. It glows as he destroys it and I see the animal spirit for a moment before it flies away, hopefully returning to the spirit realm where it belongs. </p><p>“You,” Scott growls and he’s looking at Peter. There is anger in his eyes that I truly understand. “The only one who knew as much as Argent about Berserkers...about the Nagual. You taught Kate. You helped her. All for power.” “For my family’s power!” Malia backs away from him. It seems Isaac and I were right to be concerned about his motives. “To be rightfully inherited by me. Not usurped by some idiot teenage boy, so incorruptible, he won’t shed the blood of his enemies even when justified. You don’t deserve your power,” his voice starts to grow deep and then his eyes glow. “Not power like this.” He hurls Malia to the side when she attacks. “I’m sorry about this sweetheart. We’ll talk about this later.” I move forward angrily and hold out my hand. “Emma no!” Scott shouts. Isaac drags me back and puts his arm around my waist. “You were my beta first, Scott. It was my bite that changed your life and my bite, that can end it.” “Then, end it, Peter. Because you won’t get another chance.” We watch the pair battle. Every time I try to intervene Isaac holds me back, his grip iron tight around my waist. “Scott needs to do this,” he whispers to me. “It’s not your battle.” Kira and Malia are huddled together on the floor. I can feel Isaac’s tension as he watches Scott get tossed into pillars. He hates standing by, maybe even more than I do. But Scott needs to defend his Alpha status, not us. Isaac is right. This is between those two. When Peter hurls some old scaffolding at Liam, I see Scott’s composure snap. He blocks all of Peter’s punches and forces him backwards, then he uppercuts him so hard Peter flies across the room. “You were never an Alpha, Peter. But you’ve always been a monster.” With one last punch Peter sags against the wall. </p><p>“Isaac,” I whisper. “You have to let me go.” He reluctantly releases his grip on me. “Emma, what are you going to do?” “I have to close that crack,” I point to the altar where I can feel the spirit realm. It feels…familiar. It almost feels welcoming. I almost want to return, but that must just be my blood. “You guys should get out of here.” “We’re not leaving you,” Scott replies firmly. “Take Peter out of the way,” I finally whisper and he and Isaac drag Peter backwards. Derek, Braeden, and Mr. Argent enter the room, guns already aimed. “What’s going on?” “There’s a tear between worlds,” I tell them, trying to keep my voice even. I am not totally sure I can do this. I haven’t been trained yet. But leaving a crack like this is practically asking demons to break through. Micheal told me it's my duty to stop this from happening. “What can we do?” Derek asks me instantly. “Take Peter out of here,” Scott tells them. “He tried to kill me. He’s been helping Kate this whole time.” Something flashes behind Derek’s eyes. I know at one point he actually loved his uncle. I hope this doesn't hurt him too much. “The hunters will hold him. Emma, what else?” “In theory I know what I’m doing. Michael talked me through opening and closing a door at will. I’ve successfully done it a few times.” “And?” “I have to open the crack before closing it, that can attract demons. You all need to leave.” “We’re not leaving you to face a demon alone,” Mr. Argent replies and winces as he lifts his gun. “Bullets and claws…those won’t kill a demon.” “What can?” Kira questions. I think back to the spirit world, with Allison coaching my movements as I sliced a rage demon with my blade. “Me," I whisper. "It has to be me.” I draw the dagger from my jacket, the one I always carry. Micheal told me that in our world magic can hurt a demon but only weapons that have been exposed to spirit witch blood will do that trick and kill them for real. That's the only reason this dagger saved me in the spirit realm, it had already been empowered unknowingly by the witch hunter when she stabbed me. “Scott, take Stiles and the others out of here.” I can tell he wants to object but soon he’s following my orders, picking up an unconscious Peter and ushering my friends out. Demons are not something they can fight. Isaac stoically remains at my side. “I’m not letting you do this alone.” “Neither am I,” Mr. Argent places his hand on my shoulder. “If my daughter helped you, so will I.” Braeden and Derek take a position and I tell Isaac to stand back. I take the dagger and slice through my palm. The pain of it causes me to bite my lip. I concentrate like Michael taught me and the other's expressions tell me my eyes are glowing again. That only happens with spirit magic. I open the door and I can see into the spirit realm, the desolate landscape is just the same as the day I left. I hear a roar, not from Derek or Isaac. All of them take a step back behind me, their fear evident. Nature begins to scream at me, telling me a demon knows I just opened the door. My hand is shaking when I close my fist, blood dropping onto the altar. I watch the door slowly disappear and soon, everything is still. I was able to do it before one got too close. “Ah,” I finally look at my hand, which is bleeding steadily. “You did it,” Derek is at my side first. “That was amazing.” “Thanks.” Isaac puts his arm around my shoulders and kisses the top of my head. “Let’s take a look at that hand. You should really try cutting somewhere besides your palm.” </p><p>The sun has risen when I climb out from under the church. There are armed Calvera hunters all over the place. Once my hand is wrapped by the Calvera woman, I join the others. “There’s enough yellow wolfsbane to keep Peter out for the trip back,” Mr. Argent explains. “But be careful.” “You’re really going with them?” Scott asks him. “I made a deal with the Calaveras weeks ago. They’ll leave you alone, all of you. But only if I help them catch Kate.” “What if you can’t?” “I’ll find her. Someone has to.” He nods to each of us and joins the hunters who’ve packed all their stuff up. Derek looks over at us and I can see it in his eyes. He isn’t coming back with us. He needs time away. He and Scott nod to each other in silent friendship. He waves at me before getting into the car with Braeden. Parish gets into the driver’s seat of the prisoner transport van to take all of us back to Beacon Hills. </p><p>The rest of the school year goes by in a blur. It was the last day today. I know I need to tell the others that I’ll be leaving tomorrow. I hadn’t been able to get it out. “Hey guys,” I call their attention when we’re gathered in Scott’s living room. They all continue chatting, oblivious to me. I snap my fingers and the power flickers. “Woah…wait…Emma?” Stiles accuses me playfully. “Look, I need to tell you guys something.” “What’s up, Em?” Isaac asks and he sets the gaming controller down. He and Stiles were in a fierce battle of something. “I’m leaving tomorrow morning.” Confusion washes over them. “What do you mean?” Lydia questions, her eyes narrowed. “My uncle is driving me to the airport in L.A. I’m going to Greece to train with Michael and the spirit coven.” “Why didn’t you tell me?” Isaac questions, anger underlying his tone. “I didn’t know how…and I have to go.” “Why do you have to?” Malia questions. “I thought you didn’t need a coven.” “I have to learn how to control my abilities and defend myself properly. Only they can teach me that.” “How long will you be gone?” Stiles whispers. “Michael has assured me that I’ll be back for senior year this fall. But I’ll be off the grid, literally all summer.” “What does that mean?” “I think it means I’ll be spending more time in the spirit world than out of it. You won’t be able to call me or reach me in anyway.” “Just like that?” Isaac demands. “I have to go,” I tell him softly. “Yeah whatever.” He gets up and walks away. I hear his door slam upstairs. I knew I should have talked to everyone earlier…I just didn’t want to ruin the peace we had the last few months. I take a shaky breath to keep the tears at bay. “I trust you guys not to have a supernatural disaster while I’m gone. Scott? Stiles?” “We’ll do our best,” Scott agrees. “I’m going to miss you Emma. I feel like we just got you back.” “It’s not forever. It’ll be a few months and then I'll be back.” Lydia embraces me. “I’ll miss you so much.” “I’m going to miss you too.” “Go learn to be even more of a terminator,” Stiles adds and I laugh. “Please none of you die while I’m gone.” “Wouldn’t dream of it,” Scott replies. </p><p>Once I’ve said my goodbyes to the rest of the pack, I wait outside Isaac’s door. “Isaac,” I lean against it. “Isaac, let me in.” “Why? You’re just going to leave,” he replies angrily. “I’m not going to be gone forever.” “I can’t just sit here and wait for you to get back like a puppy,” he snaps. “But it’s just a summer? Isaac can’t we please talk about it?” “Clearly not since you waited till the night before.” I sigh. This is my fault. I put it off till the last moment and it was stupid of me. I was sparing myself and not them. “Isaac, please…” “Just go Emma.” “Isaac, I just thought…” He opens the door and I nearly fall as my weight was against it. I barely manage to catch myself before I fall. “You thought I wouldn’t care that you were leaving to join a witch coven that’s going to take you forever? Well, you’re wrong. You’re purposefully going back to that world you were trapped in, despite still having nightmares?” “They’re going to help me be stronger,” I whisper. “I would’ve done that for you. But you’re leaving just like everyone else does.” He strides back into his room. “Well, good riddance I say.” I stare at him in shock...hurt washes over me like a tidal wave. “Are you saying we’re over?” He doesn’t look at me and tears start to roll down my cheeks. “Yeah. We’re done, Emma. Enjoy your new coven.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Emma!” Chloe squeals when I exit baggage claim. I glance around, looking past the hundreds of other travelers. But I see them waiting for me and my heart soars. “Jake! Chloe!” I run into their waiting arms. They crush me between them and I'm so excited to be there. “You cut your hair,” Jake notices and he touches my blonde waves. “It was easier to take care of,” I answer easily. After about three weeks of training, I had Mira chop it at my shoulders. “It looks great. Super cute,” Chloe comments and squeezes me again. “We missed you, kiddo,” Jake grabs my bag. “Where’s your friend?” I look back up the escalator but don’t see Alex anywhere. He probably got distracted. What’s new? “He’s coming.” “We’ve got the car out front. I’ll get your bag loaded up while we wait for him.” He pulls my duffel bag over his shoulder and grabs my suitcase and disappears into the crowd. “So, how was it? Did you learn a lot?” Chloe asks as we step out of the pathway. “I did,” I reply, breathing in the California air. I really missed home. Our breaks from the spirit realm just weren't enough. “And I got to see parts of the world I never thought I would,” I gush. “At least when I wasn’t…you know there.” I’m vague about the spirit world because you never know who might be listening. Best I keep that under my belt. “Really? Tell me where you went! I want to hear all about it.” “I spent time in Greece, London, China, Brazil…even the northern forests of Norway.” “That’s amazing!” I finally look up and see Alex coming down the escalator, he’s sweettalking two girls. I send him a look of loathing, but he merely gives me a thumbs up. Typical.</p><p>“Well, you must be the lovely Chloe that I’ve heard so much about,” he greets her with his normal dazzling smile as he approaches. It's amazing how charming he is when he wants to be. “And you must be Alex. It’s so nice to meet you.” “Likewise. Well Emma, are you excited to show me around your charming Beacon Hills? I’m so looking forward to meeting your friends.” “You said you were going to behave,” I whisper as we follow Chloe outside. “I am behaving. I’m looking forward to senior year at your rinky dink high school.” “I hate you.” He puts his arm around my shoulders and squeezes me tight. “No, you don’t. You adore me.” I playfully shove him away and he shakes my Uncle’s hand when we get outside to the car. “Nice to meet you, sir.” “Just call me Jake,” my uncle replies. “Shouldn’t it be Doctor Jake?” I tease. “I got your email a few weeks ago. I’m so proud of you.” “Thanks, Em. You kids ready?” “Can we see the Hollywood sign?” Alex asks loudly. “No,” I tell him. “I want to sleep in my own bed and shake off that jet lag, not do tourist crap here.” "You are just the meanest witch I know." "We both know that's absolutely not true," I reply sweetly.</p><p>I call Stiles the next night once I’m settled. It’s nice being back home, sleeping in my bed with my clothes. Though, after the amount of time I’ve spent in the spirit realm, I’m thankful for any pillow. I've missed Chloe's cooking too. It's been a great 24 hours, especially with a shower. But I'm ready to see my friends. I missed them a lot over the summer. I've been gone for so long I wonder what I missed? I wish they would have sent letters like Brandon did. But everything will go back to normal once I'm with them. “Am I really talking to my favorite witch or is this a prank?” Stiles greets when he picks up the phone. “Not a prank,” I tell him, grinning ear to ear. “I thought you’d be interested to know that I’m back home.” “Shut up! Really?” “Really.” “Dude,” I hear him whisper. “Emma’s home!” There’s a bit of a struggle. In fact it sounds quite odd. But I know exactly what's happening, I watched it so many times last year. “No, she called me! I was talking to her first! No!” “Emma!” Scott’s voice greets me cheerfully. I had no doubt he would win the tussle. "You heathen," I hear Stiles snarl, ever the sore loser. “We’ve got full moon prep for Liam tonight. Do you want to come?” “Dude, I was going to ask her that!” “I’ll meet you,” I tell them. “Will the girls be there? I want to see them too.” “We’re meeting them after,” Stiles shouts and I can hear them both trying to get the phone again. “It’s Senior Scribe tonight so it’s a good thing you made it home in time! Meet us at lookout point. We’ll be there soon.” </p><p>“Where you going?” Alex asks as I grab my jacket off the hook on the back of my door. He’s sitting on my desk chair looking through my spell books. “To catch up with some friends.” “Great, what are we doing?” “You’re not invited.” A look of dismay crosses his features. “What if that boy I’ve worked so hard to get you over is there?” His teasing tone is gone and he's back to full mother hen mode. “He probably will be,” I answer coolly. “But I’m fine.” “He broke your heart.” “It’s been broken before.” “Emma, come on. I am your partner. What if something happens?” “We’re equipped to handle ourselves.” I grab my twin knives for good measure and show him. I run my finger over the familiar crest on the blade before sliding them into the little sheathe on my leg. “If I sense something you can meet me. You have your motorcycle in the garage.” I'm glad Juan shipped it here for him to have. He loves that bike more than most things. “What am I supposed to do?” He pouts, giving me his best puppy dog eyes. “Can’t get a date?” I tease him. “I’m saving myself for all the new girls I’ll meet tomorrow at school.” I push his head away. “You’re such a boy whore.” “You take that back!” I stick my tongue out before I grab my keys. “I’ll see you later!” “Ugh thanks for abandoning me! I want a new partner!” "I'll tell them and see if they'll give you Kwame." Alex makes a face. Kwame is the oldest of the spirit witch coven and basically retired. He's 78 years old and falls asleep constantly. As nice as he is, he would be the worst person to be partnered with. Thank the gods they partnered Alex and I together. We are the same age and we have fun together. In fact he's the best thing to ever happen to me.</p><p>I pull up to lookout point and turn my car off. I'd forgotten how nice it is to drive. After so much time traveling by portal or my own two feet, this is awesome. The full moon is quite large tonight and I feel the power of the incoming thunderstorm. I take a deep breath of the clean air. It's so much better to breathe air on this side, rather than the spirit world. It's clean, crisp, and full of nature. I glance out over Beacon Hills, turning my head briefly. It hasn’t changed at all in the time I was gone. Full of cheerful people and secret supernaturals. I don't think I'd have it any other way. I see Stiles’ familiar jeep parked near the edge. I swallow the knot in my throat when I see Isaac laughing at something Stiles must be talking about. I'm fine. I don't need him, Alex helped me get over him. I'm over him, I remind myself sternly. I'm better now. A better witch. A better person. And I don't need a boy to tell me that. Alex drilled that into my head. I don't need him. Scott is unlocking Liam…who is chained to a tree. “Emma! My only Star Wars loving friend!” Stiles races over and nearly knocks me over with a tight hug. “I missed you.” “Why is Liam chained up?” “Yeah Liam, why are you chained up?” Stiles shouts. “It was one slip up!” Liam shouts in annoyance. “Running around Beacon Hills naked while twelve people called the cops about a monstrous dog boy is a slip up?” I see shame on Liam’s face and I giggle. That must have been quite a night. Scott is struggling to unlock the chains. “Allow me,” I jog to his side and snap my fingers, making the chains fall to the ground. “Ohhhh new spell?” “That’s just a glimpse.” I avoid looking at Isaac who joins us. I remind myself again of all the things Alex and I talked about. I think back to the one boy I hooked up with this summer. I can have fun and I don't need Isaac. He's the one who dumped me. Now I'm free to do as I please with whoever I want. “So, what about the terminator mode?” “Sorry, reserved for special circumstances only.” “You can control it now?” Scott questions excitedly. “What do you think I did all summer?” “I don’t know, we didn’t hear from you at all.” </p><p>There’s a crack of thunder that I feel in my bones. “Alright I’ll tell you one thing, because it’s totally awesome. What do I always complain about?” “Our stupidity,” Stiles answers as I get into the jeep and sit between Liam and Scott. Isaac thankfully takes the front. I'm not ready to sit next to him. “Well yes, but not that.” “How we have strength, speed, and reflexes,” Scott guesses. “Exactly. Well I was wrong.” “What do you mean?” Liam asks and he sounds a little nervous, though that could be the full moon. “As one of the lovely champions, I have an ability I had no idea about.” “Don’t leave us in suspense,” Stiles replies eagerly. “I can learn things faster and better than anything else. It’s a blessing, at least that’s what Michael and the other trainers call it. A blessing from the spirits and the gods.” “Is that why your grades are so good?” “And I excelled at cross country. I’ve had it all my life. But didn’t realize it till training.” “Why is that?” “Because it’s so rigorous and complicated that I never thought I would master it and mostly wanted to die during some of it.” My fingers twitch on my leg just thinking about it. “And did you?” I think back to the rigorous climbing, swordplay, and lessons. How every time I fell I got back up. I'm so proud of myself for completing that training. I recall the first few days in the spirit world, my first hunt. All of them were terrible but I overcame it. I remember all the scares we had, all the many injuries we had to have healed. “Let’s just say that I’ve spent more time in the spirit realm than I did out of it this summer. It no longer terrifies me. I've actually grown to appreciate it. Sometimes I even look forward to going there. There's a part of me...that belongs there too.” </p><p>“Is it a party?” Liam questions and changes the subject. “It is not a party,” Stiles replies coolly. “Then what’s at midnight?” “Your bedtime.” “Why aren’t the other girls going?” “They’re meeting us there, okay?” “Stop asking questions Liam,” Isaac speaks for the first time. “Yeah it’s a senior thing. You’ll know when you’re a senior.” “Are you guys having trouble with your phones?” Scott asks and I dig mine out of my pocket. Stiles’ car makes a terrible noise then stops moving. “Whoa what the hell?” “You out of gas?” Liam questions. “No, it’s electrical. Probably the alternator again.” “Or it’s because this thing is a piece of garbage,” Isaac breathes out and joins him outside with Scott. “Emma did you see that?” Liam glances over his shoulder. “See what?” I turn and see a flash of lightning hit the sidewalk. Woah that's crazy. The storm must be worse than I thought. It didn't feel that violent. “Guys!” Liam shouts in fear and I hurry to get out of the car. “Yeah, give us a second please!” Stiles shouts. “You guys stay in the car,” Scott tells us but I'm already out on the street. “Looks like it could start raining any second.” Isaac, Scott, and Stiles watch me glance up at the sky. I can feel something, angry and unnatural. The whispers warn me of danger and that I need to act quickly. All the hairs on my body stand up. “Guys get back,” I order them harshly. All three boys listen to my words, like I never left. At least the trust is still there. I lift my hand up and catch the lightning when it strikes down. It stings all the way up my arm, the way I imagine a small electric shock would. I push my hand back up to the sky to send the lightning back up to the clouds. “Whoa, Emma are you okay?” Scott is the first to reach my side. I flex my fingers and shake off the jittery feeling. “I’m fine.” The jeep starts randomly and Liam pokes his head out the window. “Can we go now?” </p><p>We pull up and I see Malia with her dad. It looks like a fallen tree was causing a traffic jam. “Sorry we’re late,” Stiles shouts after he honks. Malia rushes up and kisses him. “Oh my god! Emma, I didn’t know you were back!” “Got here yesterday!” She joins us in the backseat, which is now very crowded. The boys all look at Malia. “What?” “Did you find out yet?” “Find out what?” Liam and I question at the same time. “They’re going to email me.” “Is this about summer school?” Ah, that makes a little more sense. Malia struggled to keep pace with our studies last year. But considering she missed eight years of schooling I think it makes sense. “You told him?” “Uh…” “All they said was that you had to go to summer school because the principal said your test scores weren’t good enough and you might have to repeat junior year.” Malia sends daggers at Stiles then looks out the window, avoiding his gaze. He probably should have kept his mouth shut. “We should have left him chained to a tree,” Stiles mutters and Isaac laughs. I hadn’t heard him laugh like that for so long it sends a jolt through me. “It’s too crowded back here,” Malia curses. “Emma, can you scoot over?” “Not without sitting on Liam.” She grabs my sides and I giggle as it tickles. “Are you ticklish?” Her voice is full of teasing. “Yes, now please stop,” I groan and push her hands away. “Just sit on my lap I can’t take this.” “Fantasy and nightmare colliding,” Stiles whispers. “Stiles,” I lean forward to slap his head. “I can and will turn you into a frog.” “You finally learned that?” Scott questions excitedly. “Yes, one of my mentors Mira…she had a great spell. Used it a few times this summer on my friend Alex.” Turning Alex into a bullfrog is one of my greatest memories. He was so mad. I will forever remember watching Juan chase him around with a net while the rest of us howled with laughter. “You better be scared Stiles," Scott teases him from his place next to us. "She’s been warning you for years that you're fate would have you end up as a frog.” </p><p>We stop at the hospital to drop Liam off. He seems pretty bummed he’s not invited to join us for senior scribe. But he’s too young. He’ll get his chance when he’s a senior. He doesn't want to do it with us anyway, he should be with his friends. Scott and Isaac leave to take him upstairs where his step-dad is working. I lean against the counter next to Malia. “How was your uh… trip?” She finishes with her nose scrunched up like she didn't know what to call my training. “It was great,” I reply, watching nurses go back and forth. “I figured out who I really am.” She smiles brightly. “That must’ve been nice.” I glance up when the lights flicker. The last time this hospital lost power was horrible, it also was when I was being held captive by Jennifer. I shake the thought away, it’s just a lightning storm. I stop fidgeting when Isaac, Scott, and Stiles stride up to us. They are all talking with each other with serious expressions. Malia is continuously refreshing her email, waiting for the one she’s probably both dreading and excited for. “Give it a rest.” I press the phone down. “You’ll know when you know.” She sighs. I know she really wants to make it to senior year. I had no idea she was struggling, but then again I've been gone for three months and I don't know anything about what they've been through or done. Maybe because I didn't hear from any of them. “Malia,” Stiles turns around. “If you were going away and I told you, ‘don’t worry, go have fun.’ What would you think I was talking about?” “Fun like bowling?" She wonders. "Or sex with other guys?” Scott’s face pales. “Okay, yeah. Now I’m worried.” They push a man on a stretcher past us. “Hey mom, where’s all this coming from?” “A jackknifed tractor-trailer on 115, caused a major pileup,” she answers grimly. “Okay…there’s only one way back into Beacon Hills from the airport,” Stiles blurts. “Kira’s never going to make it to school,” Isaac cuts in. “I can get her,” Scott declares and purposefully strides out of the building. “You guys head to the school. Lydia’s probably already there. We’ll meet you by midnight.” “How are you going to get to her in the middle of a traffic jam?” Stiles shouts after him. “We’ll make it. Trust me.” “He’s never going to make it,” Isaac tells us with his signature eye-roll. </p><p>The moment we step outside I feel something unnatural. The spirits of nature begin to whisper of something they hate. I can barely understand them. I halt my steps, not caring that I’m getting drenched in the rain. I close my eyes to listen. What are they so concerned over? “Emma! What are you doing? Let’s go!” Stiles shouts and he’s holding his jacket over he and Malia’s heads. There’s a crack of thunder and with it a rush of power. The nature spirits are still buzzing in my ear, telling me something is wrong. Malia runs back to me and drags me after her. “Emma!” She gets me into the backseat of Stiles’ jeep. “What the hell was that?” I close my eyes to decipher the panicked whispers I can hear. “Emma, talk to us? You’re scaring me,” Stiles finally blurts. “Nature…it’s scared of something,” I finally whisper. “Scared of what?” Isaac questions and it’s the first thing he’s said to me since he told me we were over. I'm glad it had nothing to do with either of us. “Something distinctly unnatural." The get louder again but still a mess. "I can’t…I can’t understand them. It’s like a bunch of them are talking to me all at the same time.” I fish my phone out of my pocket to ask Alex if he’s feeling what I am. But I have no service. We can talk about it later. “Let’s just go,” I finally tell them, forcing the spirits away from me. If they’re not going to speak sensibly I’m not going to listen to their rantings. I have to resist the urge to run into the forest to find the answer though. “Are you sure?” “Yes." I answer firmly. "I’m ready to see Lydia and Kira.” “Okay…”</p><p>The car ride is mostly silent on the way to the school. Malia scrolls through her email and Stiles hums as he drives. There is a tension in the car you could cut through with one of the knives strapped to my thigh beneath my dress. I watch Isaac shift back and forth and I can guess he’s as uncomfortable as I am. The hurt washes over me again. He broke my heart and I have the strength to sit here and remain friends with everyone like nothing happened. It was his choice to end things, not mine. I know I should have talked to him about the coven, but I didn't expect him to dump me. Maybe all along he was looking for an excuse to break things off. It's not my problem anymore. I don't need him. I've moved on. When we pull up to the school I’m relieved to get out of the car. “Nothing from Scott or Kira,” Malia tells us as we find cover from the rain. “Nothing from Lydia either.” “Great, so much for a group reunion,” Isaac points out dryly. “And I still don’t know if I passed.” I can see dozens of my classmates entering the building, trying to hide from the rain. They look so happy and excited to be here. I'm not as excited as I thought I'd be. I sort of miss training with the coven. I really felt at home with them. They were all like me and could understand what I've been through and what I can do. “I don’t want to do this, unless I’m actually a senior,” Malia blurts. “You’ll be fine,” I tell her. “And Lydia and I will tutor you all year.” She frowns at Stiles and walks right up to him, leaving Isaac and I next to each other. This is what I've been dreading. “Hey,” he greets me awkwardly. “Hey.” “You…um," his eyes flash over me. "You cut your hair.” “I did.” “It... looks nice.” “Thank you,” I reply and self-consciously tug on the ends. It needed to be short but I miss my long braids sometimes. “That’s not surprising,” Isaac mutters and gestures for me to turn with his jaw. Stiles and Malia are making out behind us. “Oh,” I breathe out and turn away from them. “Well, that’s lovely.” “That’s been all summer,” he tells me and this little normal conversation has me missing him all over again. I don't need him, I remind myself again. “Must have been rough,” I reply and force my eyes back to the ground. I need to look anywhere but him. I should have let Alex come with me. He was right.</p><p>“Hey…” Isaac blurts and I look up and watch Liam run by us before Malia drops him to the ground. “Oh my god!” Stiles blurts. “Scott’s in trouble!” Liam tells us and he’s panting. Isaac springs into action and takes off, Malia only a moment behind him. Stiles glances at me and we pull Liam back up onto his feet. The rain is pouring down in buckets as we sprint to the other side of the school. There are four figures under the cover, I recognize Kira with her blade. Another is a werewolf I don’t recognize. Scott and the other one are holding onto each other, but Scott is rising to his feet. He snaps the man’s arm brutally. He tosses something behind him, I hear them clattering on the ground. We must have missed most of this fight because all of them are panting. “I don’t know who you are,” Scott tells him. “Or what you thought you were going to do but I’ll give you a choice. You can stay and I’ll break something else. Or you can run.” The man is covered in black and he looks over at us. Isaac, Liam, and Malia all have their claws out. I flash my own eyes at him, dipping into spirit magic briefly and leaves me exhilarated. “I’d run,” Stiles agrees with Scott. Then man holds his arm and disappears into darkness. I have a feeling that was a mistake letting him go. But it's not my place to tell Scott that.</p><p>Scott and Kira walk over to us, eyeing the other wolf carefully. Now that he isn’t wolfed out, he appears to be an attractive teenage boy. He has fair skin and brown hair. In fact he's really handsome. “You don’t remember me, do you?” He’s looking at Scott who looks dumbfounded. “I guess I look a little different since the fourth grade.” “Theo?” “You know him?” Malia questions in surprise. “They used to. Trust me I never thought I’d see you guys again. Couple of months ago I heard of an Alpha in Beacon Hills. When I found out his name was Scott McCall, just couldn’t believe it. Not just an Alpha, but a True Alpha.” Scott shifts awkwardly. “What do you want?” “I came back to Beacon Hills. Back home with my family, because I want to be a part of you pack.” </p><p>Scott tells him he needs some time to think, so we all enter the school. It's seems a bit odd that an old classmate would be seeking him out, but I suppose it's not my place to judge. “Hey let me look at that wound,” I tell Scott once we're inside the building. “Emma, it healed.” “It didn’t look normal,” I reply stubbornly. “Let me look.” “It’s fine.” My annoyance flares. “You will let me look at it now or I’ll knock your ass out.” He rolls his eyes but he’s smiling. “Sometimes I think you’re the Alpha Emma.” “I don’t want to be Alpha,” I reply and tug his bloody shirt up to check the wound. “The amazing witch who is always right works well enough for me.” “You don’t think it’s highly suspicious?” Stiles mutters. “I’m kind of more concerned about the guy that tried to kill me,” Scott replies dryly. “That’s what I would be worried about,” Isaac agrees. “He had the upper hand for a while, didn’t he?” “Yeah took me by surprise,” Scott tells him softly. Malia’s phone vibrates and she grins. “I’m in! I passed!” She and Stiles embrace. I'm so happy she will be joining us. “I’m officially a senior.” “Thank god. Where have you guys been?" Lydia's voice rings out. "Emma?!” She rushes forward to hug me. “Oh, you cut your hair! It’s so pretty!” “Thanks Lydia. I missed you.” “I missed you so much!” We break apart and she links our arms. “The whole class is here. Are we doing this or not?” </p><p>We follow the class upstairs and wait in line to sign our names. It’s so high school and silly. But now that we're here, I’m so excited to do it. I don't think my old school had anything like this. But I didn't make very many memories there. Stiles goes first, then Lydia. Kira takes the marker after them. “This isn’t vandalism is it?” “Not technically,” Lydia replies and steps to the side. Once she signs her initials she passes the black marker to Malia, who then hands it to Isaac. After Isaac signs his initials he hands it to me. When our fingers brush against each other my heart skips a beat. Get over yourself Emma. I proudly place my EF, next to theirs. When I’m done I press it into Scott’s hand. I watch Scott sign his SM and then he hesitates. Then beneath his name he signs another, AA. For Allison. I choke up and Kira places her arm around my shoulders. “She’d love that you did that for her,” I tell him softly. “I’m so glad you did that for her.” He steps back and lets people take their turn. “She would have been with us,” Stiles agrees. “She still is,” I tell them and a tear slips down my cheek. Whenever I was alone in the spirit realm for some training thing, she would appear to keep me company. I told her about everything that has happened while she had been gone, and promised to watch over her dad when he was here in town. After everything she had done for me, it's nothing. And Mr. Argent is amazing and I want to be there for him. Alex started calling her my guardian angel, because even when I learned how to fight back she would intervene. She started appearing in front of him months after we started training and teased him mercilessly. I often wonder why she hasn't gone to peace, but I guess she's not ready yet. “You guys just can’t see her,” I tell them softly. </p><p>“Are you ready for your first day?” I tease Alex as Chloe places toast in front of us. She’s already in her suit and I can see her bag is packed. Based on how she’s dressed, she must have court today. But she still had time to make breakfast for us. She's just the greatest. “Happy last first day of school,” she tells us excitedly. “Emma, I want to take your picture.” I groan, pictures on the first day is a horrible tradition. I curse the person who started it. “Come on Chloe, really?” “Yes really.” “Yeah Emma, put your hair in pigtails and recreate your kindergarten photo I saw on the table in the hallway,” Alex calls out. I flip him off but he merely grins. Chloe is giving me her best puppy dog eyes so I pose for a picture. I really can't say no to her and it is a pretty simple request. “Thanks sweetie,” she gives me a one-armed hug. “You guys have a great day! I have to go I’m going to be late. Bye!” “Bye Chloe! I hope you win your case!” She waves once before hustling out the door with all her things. Alex snaps his fingers and our plates and cups move into the dishwasher of their own accord. He definitely enjoys the perks of magic more than I do. My parents taught me not to use it for my chores and even today I still don't. It's just burned into me now. “We should get going,” I tell him and check my watch. “Emma, it’s your first day of senior year. You want to arrive in style?” He holds out his spare motorcycle helmet to me. Normally I would say no, that cars are much more practical. But Alex has helped me broaden my horizons. It does sound fun to show up to school on the back of his motorcycle. Maybe people will stop looking at me as the girl the psychotic English teacher kidnapped and then died and came back to life and more as the exciting girl who brought the new foreign exchange student here. “Count me in.” </p><p>Alex’s motorcycle rides smooth, much better than the Vespa we borrowed in Rome. The sun is shining and I regret wearing a dress for the ride. Had I known we would be going on the bike, I would have put shorts on. Thankfully Alex doesn't question me when I keep one hand on the hem of my dress and the other around his waist so I don't fall off. But the warm breeze feels amazing. I point to the motorcycle parking for him when we get to school. I swing my leg off his bike and take the helmet off my head. “Welcome to Beacon Hills High School,” I tell him and wave my arm. I glance over at the entrance and see Malia, Scott, Stiles, and Isaac. They’re all looking at us with a mix of emotions. Malia looks envious, Scott and Stiles surprised, and Isaac looks a little angry. I flip my hair proudly. This was an entrance I needed. “Emma!” Stiles shouts and madly waves his arm at me. Alex removes his own helmet and takes mine when I hold it out to him. “Those your friends?” “Yes.” “Wonderful. It’s showtime.” He strides off towards them, practically oozing confidence. I chase after him. “You said you were going to be good.” “I am.” “Alex,” I warn him and Stiles hugs me. “Who is this?” He questions eyes slightly narrowed, he really has trust issues. We should talk about that. “I’m Alex,” he introduces and holds his hand out. Scott is the first to accept his hand, though I get the feeling they are very confused. “Hey Alex I’m Scott.” “Oh, you’re the True Alpha.” Scott’s eyes widen and Stiles shoots me a very accusing glare. “Before you guys freak out,” I start instantly, hoping to diffuse the situation quickly. “Alex is my partner.” “A partner?” Malia wonders and she glances over at Isaac, whose expression remains blank. Alex places his arm around my shoulders. “What Emma means is that we have a sacred duty to the spirit coven and we do it together.” “We’re like police partners,” I clarify and push his arm off me. “Spirit Witches work as a team. Alex and I were the only ones close in age so we got put together and sent back to High School.” “We should have just gotten GED’s on the road,” Alex tells me for the millionth time. “We could be in Fiji, drinking Pina Coladas in our swimsuits.” “Alex!” “Where are you from, Alex?” Stiles questions and he’s looking at both of us. “I’m from Canada,” he replies. “So now we have two spirit witches in town?” “That’s right. Emma and I are a package deal. Right Emmy?” “Right,” I agree and smile up at him. Scott eyes the lacrosse stick that’s poking out of Alex’s bag. I look at the lacrosse stick and shake my head. He really thinks he's so clever with an illusion spell. “You play?” Alex looks down at me with a mischievous grin. “Some things aren’t what they seem,” he replies and I roll my eyes. Scott glances at the others in confusion. Isaac and I make eye contact and I find I have nothing else to say. Alex comes to my rescue. I knew I kept him around for something. “Well, I have to go to the office so I can get my class schedule. Emma, will you take me there? It was nice meeting you guys.” “Sure! Bye guys, I’ll catch up with you later!”</p><p>I walk into AP Biology class and Lydia flags me down. “Emma, sit here with me!” I sink into the empty chair next to her. Scott and Kira take the table next to us. Lydia looks at me and then at Scott. She gestures her head to Kira who begins to whisper to Scott. “Do you know what AP stands for?” Lydia asks him, tone insinuating she actually wants to know why he’s here. “Advanced placement,” he answers and opens his text book which has clearly already been used to study. There are sticky note tabs and passages highlighted. “Welcome to AP Biology,” Mrs. Finch welcomes us. “We have a new student. Mr. Alex Nelson, are you here?” I watch Alex race into the classroom. I had no idea he was taking this class. I didn't think he actually wanted to try in school. I assumed he'd just coast by because of the blessing. “Everyone please welcome Mr. Nelson to Beacon Hills. You can take a seat.” He sits in the spot behind me. “What are you doing here?” “Uh, learning biology. Emma, pay attention.” “Anyways, let’s see who is awake,” Mrs. Finch smiles before starting class. “Can somebody tell me what plasmids are?” “Circular self-replicating DNA modules,” Lydia answers instantly. “Often used in cloning proteins.” “Nicely stated, Lydia. Now can you tell me what vitamin is absorbed in the stomach via parietal cell production of glycoprotein?” “Uh..” “B-12. Mr. McCall, did you know the answer?” “Um, no.” “It’s a common test question. What’s your number one college pick?” “Um…” “Stop saying Um.” “Sorry,” he apologizes. “UC Davis.” “Good choice. It’s the best school on the West Coast for biological and physical sciences. You’re in the right class if that’s what you’re hoping for.” She sits up and looks across the class. “Who else thinks they are in the right class?” A boy in the back, who I recognize as the werewolf from the other night raises his hand first before the rest of us. He smiles at us. “Good. Then you should all be prepared for the test tomorrow.” I hear Alex groan behind me. “Don’t be disappointed. This test is specifically to help you determine whether you should actually be in AP Biology. You have two weeks to drop. Tomorrow’s test will just weed out the ones who shouldn’t be here. And that could be any of you.”</p><p>“Emma,” Stiles appears next to my locker. “I need to talk to you.” “It’s my free period,” I tell him. “Can it wait?” “No.” I sigh and let him drag me to the library. He’s ranting about the new kid Theo. It seems to me that he’s overly suspicious of him. But at least he seems to have silently accepted Alex, though I doubt he'll be welcomed at any meetings. Alex will have to find things to occupy his time. I don't think he'll have difficulty with that. He's new and handsome so girls will want to eat him up. He'll have no problem obliging. “I have proof Emma, quit rolling your eyes.” We enter the library where Kira, Scott, Isaac, and Malia are studying. Stiles slams the papers down on the table. “So, you actually found something?” Isaac questions and he closes his math text book. “Another signature,” Stiles replies. “This is Theo’s dad’s signature on a speeding ticket from eight years ago. And this is his dad’s signature on a transfer form to Beacon Hills High School from just a few days ago.” I lean over to get a closer look at the signatures and they don’t match, but eight years is a long time to have exact signatures. Mine is basically just a scribble. “How did you get his transfer form?” Kira questions. “You didn’t break into the Administration Office?” “No, I did not break into the Administration office.” We all give him looks of disbelief. We know how he gets when he is trying to solve something. When Stiles thinks something is amiss he’ll stop at nothing to prove it. The law certainly won’t stop him. “Okay,” he relents. “I might have broken into the Administration Office. Can we just focus on the signature’s please! They’re different.” “They’re sort of different.” “They’re completely different. Come on. Look.” He begins to go over each piece that differs. “So, now Theo is Theo…but his parents aren’t his parents?” “I think you’re obsessed,” Isaac comments and leans back in his chair. “Someone’s not someone. And when I figure out who that someone really is, someone’s in big trouble.” “But no one’s done anything wrong,” Scott exclaims. “Yet! If Theo’s parents are both psychotic killers then obviously, we should not trust him, right? “My parents are Peter and the Desert Wolf,” Malia points out and she stares at him. "Okay…it’s fine. I will just figure this out myself. I don’t need you or you or you or you, or you.” He looks up at me with pleading puppy dog eyes. “But you’ll help me, won’t you, Em?” I find myself unable to say no. “You’ve got yourself an accomplice.” “Don’t say it like that, it makes it sound like it’s illegal.” I raise my brow silently. “Okay fine. It could be illegal. I knew you were my favorite of all our friends. We don't need them.” “Thanks?” “Come on, Emma.” He grabs my arm and drags me after him. I look back at the others but merely receive sympathetic looks. I’ll be receiving no help from them.</p><p>I text Alex that he can head home without me, since I’m apparently going to be on a sleuthing mission. He doesn’t seem to upset that I’ll be gone. He must already have plans. I'm sure he has girls already begging to go on dates with him. He has that affect on people every where we go...China, Greece, Norway. He always managed to find hookups. It bothered the coven members sometimes, but I think it's kinda funny. I toss my bag into Stiles’ Jeep. “What’s a criminal tremor?” Liam appears in the front seat before I can even get around the car. Stiles takes the paper from him. “It doesn’t matter.” “Hi Emma.” “Hey Liam,” I greet him from the backseat. “You took my spot.” “Um, sorry.” Stiles whips the car into reverse to pull out of the spot. I barely have time to hold onto the seat for support when he guns it out of the parking lot. </p><p>We follow Theo around for hours. He does mostly normal things at his house. The house is cute too, very typical looking. He can't be as bad as Stiles assumes that he is. He seems normal, other than the werewolf part. When he left we followed him and it was fine, till we end up in the woods, watching him from the bushes. This is a bit abnormal. It’s cold enough that I can see my breath and my dress was not a good choice for this. “I told you he was up to something.” I’m between Liam and Stiles and we’re watching Theo get something out of his trunk then he enters something that is private property. This isn't right. Stiles could be onto something. “We just spent three hours watching this dude play video games in his bedroom. He better be out here covering up a mass murder.” I rub my hands over my bare arms. “Stiles, I’m cold. If he’s not doing anything can we please leave?” “Let’s find out first.” I lead them through the trees, which part as I pass. “That’s so cool,” Liam whispers. “Do you still have his scent?” “Don’t need it,” Liam replies. I glance down to look at the footprint in the muddied grass that are going to lead us right to Theo. “What? What’s wrong?” I turn around and see Liam has come to an abrupt halt. “I forgot, I was supposed to meet Mason at the school gym.” “Okay, why didn’t you just tell him?” “Tell him what?” “Anything,” Stiles replies. “I can’t just tell him anything.” “Why not?” “Because I haven’t…” he places his hands in his jacket pocket. “I haven’t told him everything.” “Still? We said it was okay.” I join them after glancing around the quiet woods. “I know, but it’s not that easy.” I can tell he’s struggling for his words. “It’s a lot to accept.” “He watched my dad blow up a Berseker with a landmine,” Stiles points out with a raised eyebrow. “I think the groundwork’s been pretty thoroughly laid for acceptance. Scott and I have been through this. Okay? More than once.” “Jake and I had to tell Chloe. When I came to live with them...and she was scared and confused at first. It's a lot to take in for a normal person. Now she’s my biggest supporter,” I tell him softly and place my hand on his shoulder. </p><p>“It’s always better when they know,” Stiles continues and we start walking again. Theo is probably pretty far ahead. If we're supposed to be watching him, we're failing right now. “But what if he freaks out? What if he doesn’t want to talk to me? What if he tries to stab me with something silver? Or what if-” There is a loud crash and Stiles and I turn around. Liam is gone. I rush over to a hole in the ground, that Liam appears to have fallen in. He's looking up at us in mostly shock, probably because he fell down into a random hole. “What the hell are you doing?” Stiles demands. “There he is! Hurry up and stop screwing around.” I’m positive Liam can get out of the hole himself, so I follow Stiles to observe. Theo is standing on a bridge and he’s holding some sort of wrapped package. Liam scrambles up to us. “Try and get his scent,” Stiles whispers. “Anything?” “Soap,” Liam replies. “It’s nice. It smells good.” “Not his soap, his emotional state. Chemosignals, remember?” Stiles voice is full of annoyance. “Oh yeah, okay.” I listen for nature but merely feel their contentedness. They are not worried at all. Theo doesn't seem to bother them. If he was dangerous they'd be telling me. “He’s sad,” Liam tells us softly and I watch Liam cock his head to the side. “Why would he be sad?” I whisper and glance at Stiles. “Not just sad…it’s more like grief,” Liam continues. “Greif?” I watch as he opens up the package and drops a white lily into the creek. It’s a beautiful sentiment...whatever this is. Why would he be grieving here in the woods? It seems a little out of place. This place doesn't scream supernatural. “Go, we have to go.” Stiles is shoving both Liam and I backwards. “Go right now, just go!” </p><p>“That’s the bridge where they found his sister,” Stiles finally informs us. “What sister?” “The one that got lost and died from exposure,” he answers and my jaw drops. “That doesn’t sound evil. Maybe we should have stopped,” I glance back over my shoulder. “We might have been able to help him. Or at least offer condolences.” “No! Emma and Liam, I know,” Stiles hisses and we come to an abrupt stop. I look up and watch Theo jump down in front of us. How did he get in front of us? I pull Stiles back instantly, hand on his bicep. My instincts are screaming at me. “What are you guys doing?” Liam growls as Theo approaches us. “Whoa,” he holds up his hands in mock surrender. “It’s okay Liam,” I whisper. “We’re fine.” “Why do I get the feeling this kid’s tougher than he looks?” “Only when we let him off his leash,” Stiles replies and I can tell he’s very careful about his tone. “Now,” his bright eyes land on me. “You, I don’t know.” “I’m Emma,” I reply politely. “Emma, you look a little out of your league.” I shiver again and cross my arms. “I’ve been through worse than a cold walk in the woods. What do you want?” Stiles tries to get around me but I block his path. “Stiles, we were in little league together. Why are you so suspicious of me?” “Because of these,” he hands over the signature forms. “One’s a speeding ticket signed by your dad eight years ago. The other one’s a signature on a transfer form to Beacon High. They’re different.” I watch Theo look over the pages. “Huh…yeah they do look a little different.” “No, they’re totally different. Signed by two different people.” “So, my dad’s not my dad? Like he’s an imposter?” He clearly doesn’t believe this. Though it’s not the craziest thing I’ve seen lately. “Something like that.” Theo folds up the papers. “Who do you think I am?” “We don’t know yet,” Stiles replies. “Want me to give you a DNA sample or something?” “No, I don’t have anything from fourth grade to match it to.” “You know Stiles, I came back here for Scott…but I also came back for you.” Liam and I glance at each other. “Someone like you. Someone who’s willing to walk into the woods in the middle of the night to protect his friends. I don’t have anyone like that, but Scott does. You all do. I know I’m in the right place. I’m meant to be here. I’m meant to be a part of this pack.” His speech is rather moving and everyone does deserve a chance. I know Scott will give him a fair shot. “Then you need to prove yourself,” I finally reply and his eyes lock on mine. “All of us have given up our lives,” I whisper and Stiles’ hand finds mine. “All to protect each other. We earned a place of trust in the pack. Prove yourself to Scott and you might find a place too. Fail," my voice turns dark. "And I'll make sure you regret stepping foot here.” </p><p>When we get back to Stiles’ jeep we’re not alone. Scott’s motorcycle is parked and he’s leaning against it. He’s clearly not surprised to see us and doesn't look very happy. Though we did kind of go around everything he said. “Find anything?” “Nope,” Stiles answers quickly. I give Stiles an apologetic shrug and get into the front seat of the Jeep. “I fell in a hole,” Liam tells Scott with a smile. “It was the bridge where his sister died, wasn’t it?” “Yes, it was. Very embarrassing. So, we’re going to leave now.” He turns the keys in the ignition but his engine merely sputters and stops. “Son of a…” He curses silently gets out of the car. “Liam, get in the car and turn the ignition when I say.” He and Scott go and pop the hood. “You fell pretty hard down that hole, you okay?” “Oh, I’m fine,” Liam replies. “It didn’t hurt at all. Just took me by surprise.” “And your friend? Are you going to tell him?” “What if he hates me after I explain?” “Then he was never your friend,” I tell him softly. “He’ll understand, I promise. Then it will be better than before because you won't be lying all the time.” “Try it!” Stiles shouts and Liam turns the key, but the engine continues to sputter. I can tell Stiles is getting angry and Scott is still calm. You would think it would be the other way around. But Scott has always had the most manageable temper of the pack. “Try it again!” Liam tries and fails to get the car started. “Try it again!” Liam looks at me worriedly as Stiles’ voice is getting angrier. “Because you trust everyone!” Stiles punches the car and I watch as Scott takes all the pain away. Then the car starts when Liam tries to turn the key, solving the problem.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>When I agreed to help Malia learn how to drive with the other girls I didn’t think I would need to fear for my life. Kira and I are in the backseat, hanging on tightly. “Okay, hands on the wheel 10 and 2,” Kira instructs. Malia’s face is pale and I don’t need to be a werewolf to know she’s nervous. “Actually, the recommended position is now 9 and 3,” Lydia cuts in. “At 10 and 2 a deployed airbag could break your thumbs.” “Mine would heal,” Malia replies automatically. “Save your strength.” “And try not to destroy your beautiful new car,” Lydia adds. Lydia then adjusts her hands. “9 and 3.” “You can do it Malia. Just take it slow,” I encourage her and she starts the car. “Ease into it,” Kira adds. “Okay good, there you go.” “Please shut up,” Malia tells her. “No problem. Shutting up.” Malia starts to drift over the lanes. “Uh, other way. Other way.” I hang on to the handle above my head when she ends up on the grass. “We are now off the road, this is not the road.” “Malia please go the other way.” “What is that? What is beeping?” I look up and see a tree in our path. “Your car is telling you not to run into the tree. Turn the wheel,” Lydia panics. Malia swerves and we barely miss the tree. She gets back onto the road and we start driving in a circle. “Maybe you should press a little harder on the gas,” Lydia suggests. Malia guns it and Kira and I fall back into our seats. “Malia, slow down,” I tell her as gently as I can. “Okay turn up here…slowly!” Her tires squeal as she races around a turn. “Where are we going?” Kira questions and she looks just as miserable as I feel. “The school,” Lydia answers and I frown. We’re nowhere near the school. In fact, we're basically on the other side of town. “We can finish with parking practice in the lot.” “Lydia, we’re actually heading downtown,” Kira points out. “What?” “If we want to go to the school, we should do a U-turn. Shouldn’t we?” “Kira’s right, Lydia. We’re going the wrong way.” “No,” Lydia answers. “Keep going.” I don’t like that tone of voice, something is wrong. “You sure?” Malia wonders. “Yes," she replies dreamily. "We’re almost there.” </p><p>Lydia instructs Malia to park when we’re underneath an overpass. We all get out of the car and nature whispers to me of danger. It doesn’t say anything supernatural or specific. I have the urge to call Alex. He and I can usually find out what happened with some spell work, but it requires both of us. In fact I hate being separated so much now. “Guys,” I call out. “Something’s wrong.” Lydia stops and I see a body up ahead. “Call 911,” she says. “Emma you can’t,” Malia grabs me when I try and move forward. “I can help them.” “No, this is a police matter. Kira’s calling them now.” “Malia…” “Just stay here, till the cops get here.” Emergency services arrive quickly and they get the injured men on stretchers. I really wish that Malia would have let me help them. I could have eased the pain and helped the one now dead man pass. I could have helped him get to the spirit world safely. Lydia is the first to be questioned and I see Stiles, Isaac, and Scott arrive. They talk to the sheriff for a few moments before Isaac and Scott run back in the other direction. Where are they going? When the breeze shifts, a voice tells me to look up. I slowly reach for the knife on my thigh, expecting to see a demon, but there’s nothing on the upper level. What's going on here? “Scott is that you?” Parrish replies to his radio crackling. “We found Donovan. He’s completely freaked out and he keeps saying some name.” “What name?” I hear Stiles whisper Theo’s name behind me and I glance at him with a warning glare. “Tracy,” Isaac’s voice comes cuts in. “He’s raving about some girl named Tracy.” “Tracy who?” “Stewart,” Lydia tells us. “Tracy Stewart. The one Parish and I have been watching.” </p><p>“So, you think this girl is killing people?” Alex questions me, with raised brows. “Man this town is a mess. Why do we need to get involved again? Do you think she’s possessed?” “Lydia said she’d been having night terrors. I’m going to meet them outside now.” “I’m guessing I’m not invited to your little pack meeting.” His tone is more bitter than I expected. “Hey,” I grab his arm. “Just because we’re home now and I help them doesn’t change anything. You and I are partners. We belong to the same coven.” “I know Em,” he pokes my nose. “I have a date tonight anyway. But call me if you really think she’s possessed and we can take care of it.” “Who did you ask on a date?” “Cindy? Or Cece? Something like that.” “Oh, real mature.” “I’ll catch you later. Be careful, Emmy. Those werewolf problems are going to eat you up again. I'd hate to have to put you back together all over.” I sigh and run a hand through my hair. He's right. I just got back and every moment I'm worried about their drama, the danger to the pack. The pack, I almost snort. I'm more like a tool then a member. I push down my anger and push past the crowd to get outside. Right now isn't the time. </p><p>I find the group gathered around Stiles’ jeep. All the expressions are pretty somber. “Well now she’s the night terror,” I hear Stiles exclaim. “Especially since no one can find her.” I take my place next to Kira. “Emma, any ideas?” Of course they ask me first. “If I get more information about her and suspect something demonic, Alex and I will step in," I answer calmly. "But if this girl is just…crazy…then the police can handle it.” “You wouldn’t have said that before you left,” Isaac mutters and the whole group goes quiet. Now that pisses me off. I'm angry at what he's insinuating. That I've changed for the worse. That I don't care anymore. How dare he? I went through hell and came out stronger. “What the hell is that supposed to mean?” My tone is razor sharp and everyone flinches. “You would have gone out and looked for the killer, supernatural or not.” I pick my bag up off the ground. “Well, I got busy hunting things a little more dangerous than a werewolf or a teenage girl with sleeping problems." I can't help the little scoff that follows those words before continuing. "Sorry I can't follow you guys around as your stupid pack witch to clean things up.” “Okay,” Scott cuts in and glances between the pair of us. “I know we’re all tired and miserable…” He glances at Mason, the new kid who is smiling. “Except for you.” “Oh, I’m sorry. This is all just so mind-blowing. You’re a kitsune…I don’t even know what that is.” “I’m still learning,” Kira replies awkwardly. “Liam, we said you could tell him. Not invite him to the inner circle.” “Uh...I’m in the inner circle?” “No,” Liam and Stiles answer at the same time. “Okay guys back to Tracy. She’s just one lone wolf. We can find her. And Emma, I’d really appreciate you helping out.” I do want to help, but my pride is hurt from Isaac’s harsh words again. What gives him the right to say those things to me? And I was right. If this girl is just a psycho let the cops find her. I have enough to worry about. My response is clipped. “Fine.” “She is a serial killing lone wolf,” Malia adds. “Uh, she only killed one person, you know. The other two were mauled. What do we do when we catch her?” “I say we put her down,” Malia tells the group. “Intense,” Mason breathes out. “Guys, let’s concentrate on catching her first. We’ll figure out the rest later.” </p><p>“Alright fine. I gotta get to class anyway,” Stiles says and he hurries off. “Emma,” Scott stops me when I start to walk away. “Can I talk to you for a sec?” He waits and I watch the rest of the group slowly wander back to the school. Mason does seem like the only one who is in a good mood. Though he’s new to all this, he'll realize this is all extremely stressful and sometimes not worth it. “What’s up, Scott?” “Isaac’s kinda right Emma. You’re different now.” “I’m stronger,” I tell him confidently. “Is that what you think?” The way he asks has me on the defensive. “I don’t regret sacrificing my life for you guys. I never will, but I needed to take care of myself for once.” “And I wanted you to,” Scott tells me. “You already sacrificed yourself for us so many times.” “When I got the invitation to join the spirit coven, my heart got broken by somebody I thought loved me.” “Emma," his voice softens. "I can’t speak for Isaac but…I know he missed you, more than any of us.” I snort and cross my arms over my chest. If Isaac missed me why didn't he reach out? Why did he dump me for going to learn magic that I needed to learn to survive. “He has a funny way of showing it.” “Look, I shouldn’t tell you this, but he regreted what he said the moment you walked out the door.” “Why didn’t he tell me then? I waited up all night for him to come over or call…and he didn’t,” my voice breaks. “I don’t know. You guys need to talk it out, after you help us find Tracy.” Of course. Emma, you're problems and life can wait till after you save our asses. Alex was right. They don't actually care about me...they just want my help taking care of all their problems. I deserve better than that. No, I have better than that now. “You know…I wanted to go to be stronger for you guys…so I could help protect the pack.” Scott’s expression is a mask of surprise. “Sometimes it seems like all I am…is your magical tool. None of you asked what I did…how long I was really gone…what I went through. Because you don’t really care.” “Emma, that’s not true!” “I’ll help you guys find this Tracy girl,” I tell him and a tear rolls down my cheek. “But then I’m done. I'm just not doing it anymore.” </p><p>In AP Biology I don’t sit next to Lydia and instead take the stool next to Alex. His presence calms me down immediately. I have to resist the urge to embrace him and beg for him to agree to leave Beacon Hills and go back to Greece. I know he'd do it in a heartbeat too. “Hey…what’s wrong?” He whispers to me and his eyes are looking over my face. I shake my head and look at the desk. “Emma, why aren’t you sitting with me in your usual spot?” Lydia turns around and I can feel her looking at me in fake concern like the rest of them. “Alex,” I whisper and I let my mental block down for a moment. We've gotten so good at understanding each others emotions. Alex’s looks over me quickly, as he reads what I reveal. I watch his wide blue eyes narrow into slits. He looks as dangerous now as he does with a sword bearing down on a rage demon. “Emma wants to be left alone,” he practically snarls at Lydia. “But..” The teacher begins handing our tests back and Lydia turns back around to face the board. My test score is a 95 and Alex got an 87. “Since you have such a good grasp of the subject, how about you lead us in a review of last night’s reading?” “Uh…sure,” Scott replies and I’m thankful for the mindlessness of class. Liam appears in the doorway, gesturing for him to follow. I can see he’s panicked. I elbow Alex and gesture with my head. When the fire alarm gets pulled I get to my feet and exit the class with Scott. “What’s going on?” I ask instantly, Alex beside me. “Tracy is here,” Scott replies. “Sitting in a class like nothing happened.” “If this girl murdered her father yesterday…how did she just walk into the building?” Alex wonders. “She’s not the first serial killer to hide here,” I tell him and he curses colorfully in Greek. </p><p>Inside the history class we wait for everyone to get past us. The fire alarm is blaring through the hallway. Liam is waiting patiently behind Scott. “Let me talk to her,” Scott whispers to me. Kira’s father instantly realizes something is wrong when we enter. It is nice having a teacher be aware of the supernatural. Tracy moves and grabs onto another girl’s arm. The grip must be super tight because she gasps. “Tracy,” Scott edges forward carefully. “Tracy.” I ignore him and assess the scene. Beside me I know Alex is doing the same. “Alex? What do you think?” “Not possessed,” he answers and his eyes flash ever so slightly. I can see he’s tense, reaching for his back pocket where I know he keeps a short blade. If she’s not possessed though, there is no need for spirit magic. I don't sense any demons either. “No signs of any demon activity. You get anything?” “Nothing.” “Hey, you’re hurting me.” There is blood falling from the other girls arm from the grip and I can see Tracy’s claws around her wrist. “Tracy let go.” “They’re coming,” she finally speaks and releases the girl. “They’re coming for all of us.” She collapses, falling forward onto her face. “Wait,” I stop Scott from moving forward. I look at her mouth and there is silver liquid pouring from it. “Well, that’s not normal,” Alex points out. “Scott, pick her up,” I order him. “We need to get her out of the room before people come back. Alex, see if you can confuse the teachers about why the doors won’t open.” He winks at me and I know he loves tricking non magical people with spells. “You got it.” We rush Tracy out the doors, meeting up with Stiles, Isaac, and Malia. “I’ll keep her asleep,” I tell them as Scott puts her in the backseat without jostling her too much. “Have you ever seen anything like that before?” “Never,” I tell him. “And I’ve read so many books on werewolves…demons…you name it. That was not done of nature.” </p><p>Once inside Deaton begins to examine her. “Pupils dilate under normal conditions.” “Her breathing is shallow,” I tell him and he places his finger to her neck, my eyes move to her lips again. “And the silvery stuff…do you mind if I take a swab of that?” Malia, Scott, Stiles, and Isaac are all waiting for Deaton to finish. “Go ahead.” I take a small vial and push it to the side of her lips, allowing some of the liquid to get inside. “Heart rate is 250.” He pulls her sweater to the side. “Evidence of an allogenic skin graft on the right shoulder. But the silvery stuff at her lips…I’ve never seen it,” he tells us. “It almost looks like mercury.” “If it were mercury she’d be dead. Werewolf or no. Right?” Her body twitches and I jump back. “Whoa.” “Can’t you just give her a shot of something?” “She doesn’t look to be in any pain,” Deaton replies. “I meant a shot to kill her.” “I generally prescribe to a code of ethics that frown on such measures.” “Malia, that’s not really our style,” Isaac tells her. “How do you know she’s not going to kill us?” “She makes a decent point," Stiles responds. "Either way, eventually I’m going to have to let my dad know she’s here.” “Agreed. And while I may argue against euthanasia…I’m not opposed to a little extra security.” He opens up a vial of Mountain Ash and tosses it in the air, instantly it wraps around the room. </p><p>“Don’t worry Stiles. Tracy won’t be able to cross a line of Mountain Ash. She’s not going anywhere.” “That’s kind of what I’m afraid of.” “You do realize you trapped us all in here with her, Doc…right?” “You and I will be able to get out no problem. You four,” he points to Scott, Malia, Isaac, and I in turn. “Not so much.” Malia holds up a hand to the barrier and it bounces back. “Weird.” She must not be as familiar with Mountain Ash. I could get across it but it takes a lot of power, or anger in that case. This kind of stuff is why Alex told me to stop helping. He's right, I risk my life for nothing now. They don't want to really be my friend. They want a witch who can do all their dirty work. I push down my anger. I need to focus on this. I made a promise to help with Tracey and I don't want her to suffer. She could be in trouble. And Deaton doesn't deserve my resentment, he's always been kind to me. He's helped me many times in the past. “Scott, do you mind holding her down? I’m going to be trying a few more invasive tests.” Scott follows his lead and I take a place on the other side of the table. What could this girl really be? This doesn’t seem like a normal werewolf case. Werewolves would respond differently. Deaton draws his scalpel down Tracy’s arm, but he may as well be trying to cut stone and a moment later the scalpel breaks. “I think you’re going to need a bigger blade,” Stiles offers and I can’t tell if he’s joking or not. </p><p>Deaton continues looking her over. Alex calls me and I answer quickly. Maybe he has an idea about that silver stuff. “I thought you were on a date?” “And I thought you were done playing witch for your friends.” “This is different,” I reply, turning my back to look at the others. But I know Scott would have heard him because he drops his head to his chest, looking disappointed. “How’s the weirdo?” “Unconscious. Have you ever seen silvery stuff be expelled from a body like that?” “Nope.” “Do you think you could send a message to the others and ask if they’ve seen it? They’re the most educated witches in the world.” “Yeah I can reach out for you. When are you coming home?” “When I’m done here.” “You doing okay…about the whole…standing up for yourself thing?” “I think so.” “Well I’m proud of you, Em. I think you've needed to do that for a long time.” “Thanks Alex. Now go on your date and please for the love of the gods, remember her name or I'll kick your ass next time we train...even more than usual.” “Ha ha you're so funny, I will. See you later. Watch your back since I'm not there to do it for you.” "I will. Bye see you at home." I move to the other side of the medical table. Tracey’s breathing is still shallow and she’s all sweaty. Deaton all the sudden yanks his hand back and I can practically see his anxiousness. “Help me turn her over.” I gently help him flip her onto her stomach. Deaton pulls up the back of her sweater and it looks like her spine is moving. “I think I know what she is,” Stiles blurts. “Care to enlighten the rest of us? Because this doesn’t look too good.” Isaac rushes to my side but I’m too horrified by that movement beneath her skin to care. Deaton presses a few times on her skin and it moves back and forth. “What is that?” Her back opens up like someone slashed it with a sharp blade. I get a face full of blood and I gasp in surprise. She leaps to her feet and swings her tail at us, catching Malia in the arm. Then she hits Scott. I hold my hand out, a spell halfway spoken when she strikes me across the chest, sending me in a spin. I start to fall and Isaac’s arms catch my weight, but then he grunts and I know she got him too. I can’t feel anything in my body but I know I landed backwards on Isaac’s stomach. It is nice that it didn't hurt at all but now we're paralyzed. “It wasn’t a werewolf,” Stiles shouts angrily. Scott collapses a few feet from me with a groan. “Kanima.” </p><p>“Hey Deaton, how the hell did she get through the Mountain Ash?” “I don’t know…it’s a barrier no supernatural should be able to cross.” “Scott and Emma did it!” “Once,” Scott replies. “And it almost killed me.” I remember the barrier wilting against my power when I killed the witch hunters. “Spirit witches can’t be contained by Mountain Ash if they use their powers,” I tell them, though it’s muffled by Isaac’s shirt. “I just didn’t know that till I went for training and it's still really hard to do!” “We should have killed her,” Malia shouts and I can't help but agree. This is another reason I should stop helping. “Meanwhile she’s probably on her way to kill someone else.” “Listen everyone,” Deaton cuts in. “We need to concentrate. Scott, Isaac, Malia you guys will probably be able to move long before the rest of us. But you need to focus.” “Focus on what?” “Healing,” Scott answers. “That’s right.” “I don’t know how to tell my body to heal!” “Malia, calm down. It’s okay…” Stiles tries to soothe her. “I can’t calm down, I can’t move!” “It won’t last long. We’ll be okay.” “So, Doc, how do we focus?” Isaac shouts. “Think of a body part. Your hands, your feet, even just the tips of your fingers. Imagine them moving. See it in your mind and your body will follow.” </p><p>“Okay,” Stiles groans in what seems like hours later. “Yep. I think I felt my leg move. A twitch or a spasm, something.” He continues to groan. “I think I’m going to have to disagree,” Deaton replies. “And I think I hold an informed opinion.” “Isaac, anything?” “No,” he grumbles from underneath me. “I can’t move at all.” “Emma?” He questions and my head moves with his breath. “No, I don’t feel anything at all,” I reply softly. “Malia!” “I don’t think she cut me that deep.” “Keep going! Keep moving!” I hear Malia groaning but I can’t see her. “What’s happening?” Stiles demands. “I can’t see.” “Malia,” he shouts. “Malia, wait for us!” “There’s no time.” “Look, she’s not a werewolf!” “But she has a scent. I can find her.” “Malia,” Scott whispers. “Save her.” I watch Malia hurry out the door on shaky legs. “Emma, anyway you can magically end this?” Stiles shouts at me desperately. “If I could," I find myself snarling viciously at him. "Why would I still be laying here?” “Just thought I’d ask!” </p><p>Theo enters, just as Scott is struggling to his feet. I hear Isaac’s leg start to move. “How did you know we were here?” “Because you work here,” Theo answers simply. “I heard about Tracy. I’ve been looking for you.” “We lost her,” Scott admits. “Hey Emma, is it okay if I pick you up?” Theo questions me gently. He looks pretty hesitant to touch me. It’s good to know he has manners. “Yes please.” He smiles and eases me onto my feet which I can barely feel. Isaac sits up after a moment and his fingers move. Theo leans me against the medical table. Then helps Stiles next to me. He does not look pleased by that. “And Malia went after him.” “I can help,” he offers. Once Deaton is leaned up against the other table, Isaac finally struggles to his feet, waving away the hand that Theo offers. “This is Theo?” “Let me help.” “It doesn’t have to mean I’m part of the pack. Or like you’ve accepted me or anything like that. It just means I can help catch this girl.” “We need the help,” I whisper to myself. “Scott? I can help you.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Scott is talking with Theo; his expression is neutral. But I know he’s unsure if he should trust him. Though he’s not quite as negative as Stiles. I'm a bit unsure if we should trust him, but everyone deserves a chance. He should prove to us that he belongs in the pack though. I can barely feel the bottoms of my feet now that I’m standing. The only way I am able to stand is with support from the medical table. “I remember why I hated Jackson now,” Stiles mutters. Isaac stretches and moves each of his limbs back and forth, the werewolves got it much easier than we did. That's so stupid. Why couldn't I have gotten the blessing of healing like they have? If I ever meet one of the gods I'd like to have a serious conversation with them about that. I could more more effective at demon hunting if I could heal like that. “Okay, we’re going to follow Malia’s scent,” Scott tells us. “Are you guys good?” Stiles stands up straight and waves his arms around. “Yeah…I think I’ll be fine. Let’s go find her.” “Emma?” “I still have no feeling in my arms,” I tell him. “Or my chest where she got me.” “I’m okay to join,” Deaton announces. “I can move each limb. By the time we get to Tracey, I’ll be fine.” “Just go without me,” I tell Scott. “You need to stop her from killing anyone else and I can't move.” Deaton examines me briefly. "She got you right above your heart. It will take you longest to regain mobility." "Fricking great," I mutter. “I’ll stay here with her,” Isaac tells Scott and if I could flinch I would've. “We can catch up when she recovers.” “Okay, come on we need to hurry.” Scott follows Theo out with Stiles and Deaton.</p><p>“You didn’t have to stay with me,” I tell Isaac quietly. I don't know why he did actually. He and I don't talk beyond the bare minimum. I don't want to talk more than that. This just makes my day if possible, even worse. “You can barely move, Emma.” “That’s the point of the venom…she just…” I let out a frustrated groan when I try to wiggle my fingers with no luck. “Let me help you sit down.” I see him reaching out towards me. “No!” I snap at him. “I don’t want your help.” “Emma…I…” “I don’t want your help,” I repeat between clenched teeth. “I don’t need you anymore.” His eyes are full of hurt. Good. He should feel as bad as I do. “Look, Emma. You’re going to fall over, I can see your legs shaking.” I know he’s right, I’m too weak to keep standing and I have no feeling in my hands yet. Theo should have just left me on the ground. If I fall over it will be a big blow to my pride because I refuse to let him catch me. “You can push that chair over here,” I finally mutter. He does as I’ve asked and when he reaches for me I snap again. “Don’t touch me.” He falters and I let myself fall back into the chair. My legs ache but at least that’s a feeling. It's better than not feeling at all. “Can I at least look at your wound?” “Fine.” He tilts my chin back with his fingers and I close my eyes as soon as his fingers touch my skin. I let out a huff. “She got you just below the collarbone, pretty good,” he whispers. “Is it still bleeding?” “Yeah, it is a little.” “Get my cell and hold it up to my ear.” “Who am I calling?” “Alex,” I reply easily. “I can take you home if you want.” “I don’t need to go home," I stubbornly reply. "I need Alex.” </p><p>“Emma, you’re cramping my style,” Alex’s voice sing songs when he picks up. “Alex, I need you to come and help me.” His cheerful demeanor disappears and he becomes all business. “What happened? Are you okay?” “Tracey was a Kanima. She got me pretty good," I admit. "I can’t move anything from the waist up.” “Are you bleeding? Are you in danger?” “Yes, I'm bleeding and no she's gone.” “Who is with you?” I let out a short breath of annoyance. “Isaac.” Alex falls silent for a few minutes. I'd guess he was bailing on his date. “Where are you? I’m coming to get you, right now.” “I’m at the veterinary office. In the back. You can just walk in.” “Great. I’ll see you in a few minutes, okay? Don’t worry, I'm coming and we'll get you sorted out.” “Thanks.” “Partner out.” He hangs up the phone and Isaac pulls it away from my face. He sets it onto the shelf next to us. “Emma, can’t we talk?” “You made it very clear that we were done at the start of summer. In fact, I didn’t get a single call, text, or even an email from you the entire time.” I blink rapidly to try and push away the hurt. “I was wrong to say those things to you.” He kneels in front of me so I can actually see him. “Em, I’ve been miserable since the day you walked out of my bedroom.” “Yeah, well, I’m not miserable,” I reply angrily, though it’s a lie. I've been miserable since I came back to Beacon Hills. I was moving on when I was with the coven. Coming back just reopened the wound and it hurts. It hurts so bad. “I got a family that appreciates me now. At least with them I know exactly what I’m facing and I know they have my back.” “I’ve always had your back,” Isaac tells me and he’s gripping the edges of my chair. “Think about all the times we’ve had each other’s backs.” “That means nothing to me,” I tell him coldly. “Didn’t Scott tell you what I told him?” There is confusion in his blue eyes. “No…what?” “That I’m done being your stupid team witch. I don’t want to do it anymore.” “You’re…. you’re not going to be friends with us anymore?” His voice cracks and I look up, surprised by his emotion. “I don’t know,” I answer honestly. I've been so angry with them for how I was treated. But if I walk away...does that mean I lose my friends? The ones I was so desperate to get back to? To protect? But friends shouldn't make you hurt the way I do. I know that at least. And I'm more than hurt.</p><p>Isaac steps back and leans against the medical exam table. The way he’s looking at me…it’s something I’ve never seen on his face, so much misery. He's never looked like that. Not even when he talked about what his dad did to him. “Emma, don’t take out your anger with me on the pack. They are your friends just as much as they’re mine.” “Are they my friends? Look at how they all moved on when I first got trapped in the spirit world, then I went to train to be a real spirit witch…which was basically just learning how I can survive this…. this job, that I never signed up for, mind you….nobody emailed me or even asked about my summer.” There are tears streaming down my cheeks, it’s a good sign that I can feel them I suppose. I can feel dried blood on my face too from Tracy. “I got almost nightly emails from Jake and Chloe, telling me what I was missing out on and that they missed me. Derek wrote to me on my birthday…Mr. Argent came to see me when I was in Brazil. Even Brandon wrote to me a every few days…but I got nothing from any of you." I somehow keep my voice from cracking. "Me, the one who has laid her life down for this pack several times…and nothing. It's like I just stopped existing to you all.” Isaac is at a loss for words. He’s pale and he rubs a hand over his mouth. “Do you know how much that hurt? I barely had time to shower or do training here when I was on our side of the world…but I always checked my inbox. Because I wanted so desperately to see a message that everyone missed me and they were thinking of me...something to help push me through when it got hard on the other side. But I didn't get any of that from you. Then I realized I didn't need you. You're the ones who've been needing me and it's not worth my energy anymore.” “Emma…I don’t know what to say.” “That seems to be a recurring problem with us," I finish tiredly. :You don’t have to say anything. I needed to tell you why I felt the way I do…and now I have.” </p><p>Alex strides in, swinging a bag over his shoulder. He looks at me with a signature smirk. I'm so glad he's here it's like a breath of fresh air. “What? No thanks for coming to the rescue? Kanima got your tongue?” “I just hate you,” I find myself retorting. “No, you don’t,” he replies easily. “This seems like it was uncomfortable before I joined," he glances at Isaac and my tear streaked face. "So um let’s get to work.” He kneels in front of me to look at the wound on my collarbone. “Oh man, you got hit pretty good, right on vein it looks like. Does it hurt?” “No,” I answer with I hope an eyeroll. “I can’t feel it at all.” “Ah, right.” He whispers a healing spell to close the wound. Alex has always been the best at healing spells, some people just have a knack for it. Isaac is hovering next to us with his arms crossed over his chest. I know he's upset but he wanted to know how I felt and I feel used. He shouldn't have asked if he didn't want me to answer. “How much of this is your blood?” Alex gestures to the floor. “Some probably,” Isaac answers for me. “And my shirt where she fell.” “I’m going to need your shirt then,” Alex holds his hand out. “What?” “If Emma’s blood is there I need your shirt,” he repeats, voice a little brash. I flex my fingers and finally they move and I close my eyes in victory. Isaac takes his sweater off, leaving him in just a white undershirt. “Ignis,” Alex whispers and burns the shirt. “Hey!” “Sorry, anything with spirit blood has to be eradicated,” Alex tells him with a shrug. “Why?” Isaac wonders. “Because it can be used for some nasty nasty things. Right Em?” “I told you that wasn’t me!” “I still don’t believe you and neither does the scar on my left buttock.” I giggle and he smiles at me. “There we go, that’s what I wanted to see. my favorite smiling partner. Didn't anyone ever tell you that you're much prettier when you smile? Oh right me. A million times.” He looks over his shoulder at Isaac and his muscles tighten. “You can go. Once I finish cleaning this up, I'm going to be taking Emma home.” </p><p>The next day in AP Biology, I’m scribbling down notes. Scott and Kira are at their usual table. Lydia’s seat is empty because of her attack. I wish I would have been able to go with the others so I could have tried to heal her. I may not be happy with them as a whole, but I don't want them to get hurt. “If 99.9% of our DNA sequence is the same as other humans, what could account for the missing 0.1%? difference? Theo?” “Um nucleotides.” “That’s right.” “Yes Kira?” “Can there be more than one species in the same DNA?” “No, but there can be multiple sets of DNA in the same individual. We call that a chimera. Anyone know where that term comes from?” I raise my hand and Alex grins at me. We love our Ancient Greek roots. “Emma?” “Ancient Greek mythology,” I answer. “It was a monster that breathed fire from a lion’s head, a goat’s body, and a serpent’s tail.” “Very good, Emma. That leads us to the next topic of mutation…” I watch Scott writing feverishly in his notebook, he looks like I do when I take notes.  “DNA is a fragile molecule, isn’t it, Scott?” Scott looks up in surprise. “Or did you miss that in last night’s assigned reading?” “Kind of.” “Kind of or yes?” “Mostly yes.” “Well, then thank you for another transition for another helpful topic….drop forms. All those now acutely aware that they do not belong in this class, you should fill one out.” She starts to place them on specific students’ desks. I'm pleased when one doesn't end up in front of me or Alex. We knock fists without looking at each other. It's something we usually do after taking down a demon together. “The rest will be on my desk.” </p><p>When my math class ends, I answer my buzzing phone as I enter the hallway. “Hello?” “Hi Emma,” Michael greets as cordially as he always does. He doted on me only in private, often telling me about his adventures with my dad. I loved every moment of it. "Hi Michael. What's up?" “I’ve got reports of a demon from a witch coven near Malheur Cave, Oregon. You and Alex are the closest team.” I push down my excitement. It’s been quite a while since we got to actually hunt something. It's a great excuse to avoid Beacon Hills too. This is the escape I needed. “School is almost done for the day but we can leave immediately if we need to.” “It seems to be keeping to itself for now. But we know that’s only a matter of time before some poor soul hikes into the wrong cave. It would be preferable if you could leave now.” “Okay, I understand. We’ll get our stuff together and head up to investigate. It will take us a few hours to get there.” “Call me when you find out the species so I can notate it and Emma?” “Yes?” “Be careful.” “We will, Michael. Thanks.” In the hallway Stiles spots me just as I hang up. It's too late to turn in the other direction. So far I've been avoiding them successfully all day. “Hey, I have a question for you.” “Can’t talk now, Stiles,” I tell him and head for my locker. I wonder what kind of demon is waiting for us. I'm almost gunning for a big one. A good fight might be just what I need. “Emma, it’s important…it’s about Tracey.” I hesitate and nod, letting him keep in step with me. Tracey was the last thing I promised to help them with and I won't go back on my word, even if she is dead. “Scott told me that Deaton left town and he’s really shaken up about what’s been happening…he thinks the rules of the supernatural are changing.” “I’ve never heard of it before,” I tell him honestly. “I’ve got the beastiary ready for some research. I’m headed to meet Malia in the library. You want to help?” “I can’t,” I tell him regretfully. I know I helped create the beastiary and make it what it is, but I have a job now. It's way more important than the many supernatural problems of Beacon Hills. “Why not?” “Alex and I have something to do,” I tell him coolly. “And what’s that?” Scott questions as he and Isaac reach their lockers a few down from mine. They seem to appear out of nowhere. “Alex and I have to go out of town for a couple of days.” “What for?” “Spirit coven business,” I answer and slam my hand on the locker next to mine, anger pulsing in my veins as they question me again. “But, I forgot that none of you even know what we do, so I’m sure I’m the bad guy for leaving during yet another Beacon Hills crisis.” I see the hurt in all of their eyes but I find that lately I want to hurt them for the way I’ve been treated. I almost sigh. It's not like me, but I can't help it. I'm just so mad at them.</p><p>Alex arrives and looks between all of us. It’s clear his brown eyes are full of suspicion. “Hey…uh what’s going on, guys?” “Michael called,” I tell him, pointedly avoiding the other’s gazes. “He’s got something for us.” Alex fist pumps the air and wiggles his hips. “Yes! Finally, I’ve been getting so bored. What is it? Pride? Temptation? Rage?” “Unknown,” I reply, unable to help the smile growing on my lips. “But we’re going to Oregon so you better get your stuff and meet me at my car.” “Cool see you in five. I’m going to beat you to this one, princess!” “Not on your life!” I shout after him, once more annoyed that he chooses to call me princess. He aims finger guns at me before disappearing into the crowd of students. “Emma, I’m sorry if it feels like we’ve been using you,” Stiles finally whispers. “I never wanted you to think that. You’re my friend and I’m sorry I haven’t been a very good one lately.” I’m not really one to hold grudges so I nod. “Apology accepted.” “When you get back, I want to know everything about what you learned this summer.” “I’d like that.” I push my backpack into my locker, I won’t be needing it for a few days. “I’m sorry too,” Scott apologizes and I see in his eyes that he means it. “You’re just as important to the pack as anyone and I didn’t treat you like I should’ve. Of course, I don’t want to lose you as a member of my pack but I really don’t want to lose you as my friend.” “Thanks Scott.” “So, are you going to tell us why you’re going to Oregon?” Stiles asks quietly. “A witch coven reported unusual demonic activity in the area,” I tell them easily. “Alex and I are going to hunt them down.” I’m met with three stunned expressions. I feel pleased by that. “That’s why I needed to train. Spirit witches are primarily demon hunters and if there is a door that’s been opened, Alex and I will close it.” “That’s…awesome,” Stiles blurts. “You’re like the real-life terminator now.” “Uh…Thanks? I really have to go though. See you guys next week.” “Wait Emma!” Isaac follows me down the hallway. “What?” “Will you give me a chance just so we can talk when you get back?” I stop and look at him, really look at him. His eyes are wavering, as blue as the day he broke up with me. Only now they’re vulnerable instead of angry. “I just…I miss my friend too,” he admits softly. I’d be lying if I said I didn’t miss him. I thought about him every day that I was gone. Not just about the break-up and how upset I was, but the fact that I missed the little things…and the happy memories. Alex has worked hard trying to get me to move on…I even hooked up with a guy when we visited London. But my heart still hasn’t recovered. “Okay,” I agree softly. “A talk. Just you and me, when I get back.” “Great…thanks Emma. And I’m sorry too.”</p><p>Alex puts his feet up on my dash as soon as we get back on the highway to return home. “I can’t believe you found it first.” “I told you I would,” I cheerfully push his feet back down to the floor. “I just wish it wouldn’t have taken a week to find the right cave.” “Yeah no kidding you stink.” I glare at him and he pulls a leaf out of my hair. I look like a wild person, though he doesn't look much better. “You’re not smelling so fresh yourself.” “I did fall into the river.” “Yes, that was the highlight of the trip," I tease him. "But I’m ready to go back home.” “Are you really going to give that guy another chance?” For once he’s not giving me a judgmental look. The entire walk through the forest we argued about this. Alex doesn't like Isaac but I'm all mixed up. I've been hurt and angry for a long time. I don't want to feel that way anymore. “I don’t know,” I answer honestly. “Doesn’t everybody deserve a second chance?” “That’s up to you,” he replies. “You never got over him, did you?” “No,” I reply softly.  “Have you ever been in love, Alex? Like actual love?” “No,” he answers easily. “Someday maybe.” “It’s not easy to get over. Sometimes I wonder if I ever will.” “Do you want to get over him?” “I don’t know.” He lets the matter drop and turns up the radio. “How do you think your friends did with no witch for a week?” “Hopefully fine. I can’t believe I dropped my phone when we were chasing it over that bridge.” “It’s happened to me.” I glare at him. “But I’m more responsible than you.” “Touché.” “What are we going to say about your black eye?” He gently touches the side of my face. “That I started Jiu jitsu classes.” “Probably best not to tell them a rage demon knocked your weapon out of your hand and punched you in the face before you could get a spell out.” “It’s a good thing you were there to rescue me,” I tell him with an eye roll. “You bet, partner. I sliced him up nice and pretty like a nice Christmas goose.” "Who the hell eats goose?"</p><p>The first day back at school I hear the whispers almost as soon as I enter the building. Alex shoots the students nasty glares as we walk by. He and I have become incredibly protective of each other. It's all part of the vow we take before becoming partners. It strengthens everything about your friendship. “You know being gone for nine days together…probably wasn’t the best idea for school.” “We had a job to do,” I reply stoically. “And Michael said it was one demon. Not an infestation so really…it’s his fault.” Alex chuckles. We always blame Michael for any problems since he's the head of the coven. Michael takes it in stride though. Usually that means ignoring us. As the youngest coven members usually our jokes are ignored. We think we're hilarious though. Sometimes the coven can get a little gloomy and we have taken it upon ourselves to change that attitude. “Yeah and now we look like the weird kids. You especially with that bruise on your face.” I resist running my fingers over it. “Jake said it will heal in a few days," I answer quietly. "It’s fine.” “Does the mood seem weird here to you?” “It’s a Monday?” “This is different…have you talked to your friends?” “No,” I answer and glance around. The hallways do seem a bit quiet. “I lost my phone, remember?” “Oh yeah. Well, let me know why this place is more somber than a graveyard on Halloween. I’ll see you in class.” </p><p>“Emma? You’re back!” I hear Scott pushing his way towards me. “Whoa…what happened to your face?” I grimace and turn back to my locker. “It’s really not that bad.” I know for a fact that it looks horrible. But I couldn't skip and let it heal. So now I suffer the stares. “Are you okay?” “It’s fine. Jake said it will go away in a few days.” “A lot…. well I mean, a lot has happened since you left.” “What’s going on?” I take a closer look at him and he seems miserable. In fact, he looks more sad than anything. “Do you have a free period now?” “Yeah, I was going to catch up on some homework that I missed… but if we need to talk, then I’m here.” He leads me outside and into my car, while filling me in. “All of this happened in the time that Alex and I were gone?” “Yes,” he answers tiredly. “And when is Kira coming back?” “I don’t know. She um…she hasn’t called me.” That’s awkward considering they are dating. But I'm not really the one to talk to about relationships. “And these…what do you call them? Dread Doctors?” “They’re killing teenagers…and Parrish is taking the bodies.” “Why? What’s the point of a dead body?” “We don’t know and…we haven’t told him he’s doing it either.” “These chimera’s….how dangerous are they?” “They’re not all bad. Hayden and Corey are fine.” “And this book? The one that guy in Eichen wrote…do you have a copy?” “You don’t want to read it,” he says seriously. “It digs up repressed memories and it’s hurt all of us.” I fall silent, pondering this. How can a book bring up different people’s different memories? Is it spelled? No way could a copy of a book be spelled...that's not magically possible. “Emma?” “What?” “I think the pack…is broken.” I whip my gaze to look at him and a tear falls down his cheek. “Why? What else happened?” “I lost Liam’s trust when our plan failed. Stiles…he hasn’t talked to me really in days. Malia has also been quiet. Lydia is trying to find the Nematon with Stiles.” “Find it? I know where it is,” I tell him with an eye roll. He sits up in his seat, the first positive emotion he’s really shown. “You do?”  “Of course, I do dummy. It’s the same place it’s always been.” “No…Emma. It’s gone.” </p><p>I skip the next couple of classes, not great for my attendance record but I need to see it for myself. The Nematon is part of me and I need to know. Scott doesn’t question my decision, merely follows my lead. I’m glad he agreed to come with me. When I make my way through the woods I stop. “Emma?” “It was right here.” “I know,” he whispers. “That’s what we thought too.” “They severed my connection to the Nematon? That’s not possible.” I start to pace back and forth. As far as I know…the Nematon is the only reason I’m alive. It’s one of my duties to protect it and now some…scientist wannabes are using it for experimentation? Anger flickers in my chest like a flame. These monsters have been killing teenagers…attacking my friends. I won’t stand for it. The Nematon is mine to wield and nobody else's. Nature doesn't want to be used by just anyone as a weapon. “Scott," my voice is hard, dangerous. "How can I find them?” “I don’t know,” he answers and his eyes are wide. “Nobody has seen them in five days.” “Keep me in the loop,” I tell him. “I thought….I thought you didn’t want to be a part of my pack anymore?” His eyes are shimmering and show me his absolute misery. He thinks he's alone in this. I leap forward to hug him tightly. “I was upset. I’m sorry. I am a part of your pack Scott. I always will be.” He hugs me back and it’s tight enough that it hurts, but I don’t mind. It's been a long time since I had a good hug like this. “Thank you, Emma.” “Your strongest team member is back,” I whisper and he chuckles.  It used to bother him when we all said that. Now he seems pleased. “And I’m going to show these Dread Doctors just what happens when you mess with us.” </p><p>Once we’re back at school I focus on my schoolwork again. I need to make sure my grades stay up for this last year. Especially since my attendance will likely be spotty. That demon job was probably the first of many. Thankfully Michael already has the school onboard with some excuse he has for Alex and I. Jake also agreed to cover for me if we ever need to leave in a rush. In the library I stop when I spot Theo and Stiles. They look like they’re having a pretty intense conversation. Man, I wish I had enhanced hearing. “Stiles!” Both of them turn around. “Emma, thank god your back.” Stiles hugs me and I can feel his relief. “Whoa what happened to your face?” “Am I going to get that from everyone?” I demand with a frown. “It looks like it hurts,” Theo tells me. “It doesn’t, I’m okay.” “What happened? I thought you were only going to be gone a few days,” Stiles takes a seat at the nearest table. “It was supposed to be a relatively simple mission. But it got complicated very quickly.” “I was worried when you weren’t calling any of us back.” “I lost my phone,” I tell him honestly. “How?” Theo questions and he’s looking at me with enough interest that I notice. It makes me uncomfortable. “It fell out of my pocket when I was being swarmed by a pack of pride demons.” His eyebrows shoot up in shock. “Um…what?” “We didn’t really get to be formally introduced. I’m Emma, Scott’s pack witch,” I hold my hand out to him. “Thanks for helping me out when the Kanima got me.” He accepts my hand and his hand shake is firm. “Theo Raeken and you’re welcome. I'm never one to let a pretty girl get knocked down.” I ignore the comment but feel a blush spread across my cheeks. It's been a long time since a guy called me pretty...it's flattering. “But what happened to me isn’t why I came over. Stiles,” I take his hand with mine and notice it’s shaking a little bit. That’s weird. I squeeze it tightly to be as comforting as I can. “Scott caught me up on everything that happened while I was gone.” “He did?” “Yes, these Dread Doctors concern me…like a lot. If they are messing with nature…you know what that means?” “It means you need to stop them, right?” His voice is hopeful. “The spirits whispered of unnatural things the night of senior scribe, but I ignored them.” “They did?” “It was hard to interpret then, but now it makes sense. The unnatural scares the spirits. They want it taken care of. But I need to find these monsters in order to do so.” “What will you do to them?” Theo whispers and I see a bit of alarm in his eyes. I don't know how to interpret that reaction. Wouldn't he want them taken care of? “Whatever nature tells me to.” </p><p>“I thought Scott doesn’t condone murder.” “Scott and I have an understanding,” I explain. “Sometimes…nature doesn’t give me a choice. And sometimes,” I think back to the Corp of the Unseen. I'm still satisfied with the way I cut through them. I'd do it all over again. “I don’t care.” Theo and Stiles make eye contact and something silent passes between them. When I left…Stiles didn’t trust this guy at all. What the hell changed to make them close enough to keep a mutual secret? I don't like this. I somehow keep my expression calm and not scrutinize them. “We’re trying to figure this all out. But we don’t know where the Dread Doctors are,” Stiles tells me. “Nobody does.” “But they’ll be back…for the other Chimera’s?” “Presumably.” “Great. Then when they do…I’ll be there too.” “These guys are seriously dangerous,” Theo explains quickly. “They manipulate electromagnetic waves.” “Child’s play,” I wave it off. “They make you forget they were there.” “My mental shields are much stronger than you you guy's minds’,” I reply with a shrug. “Stiles, I want you to keep me in the loop.” “Okay, I will.” “What about me?” Theo questions when I get up to leave. “What about you?” “How can I keep you in the loop if I don’t have your phone number?” I rip a page from my notebook and scrawl my number onto it. “I’m getting a new cell after school. Call me if you find something.” He takes my number and places it into his pocket. When he gives me a dazzling smile I’m a little creeped out. “I’ll definitely be calling you.” </p><p>When a body turns up at school, I gather things are much worse than I realized. “Emma?” Isaac finds me in the hallway. “I heard you were back. Oh…” He glances at the crowd that’s gathered. “She was one of them,” I whisper, my fingers clutching my backpack straps. “A chimera. Wasn’t she?” Isaac looks over my head to where the Sheriff has roped off the hallway. He’s pulling Theo aside and they’re whispering. It’s going to get hard to conceal these murders. People may start to ask questions. We need to stop these guys and fast. The last thing Beacon Hills needs is more tragedy. “Probably,” he answers. “We…haven’t been able to save any of them.” “Scott told me. I’m sorry I wasn’t here.” “It’s bad Em,” my breath catches. He hasn’t used my nickname like that in months. “These guys are scary.” “I’m not afraid,” I reply angrily. “You should be. They…made me see things. Things I had forgotten.” His lip trembles and he’s looking at me with wide eyes. I can only assume what they made him relive. “Whatever they are, I’m going to find them. They can’t get away with this.” He follows me as I push my way out of the school. “Emma, don’t rush into danger with these guys. I’m serious, will you please, listen to me?” He grabs my arm forcefully and pulls me to a stop. Normally I’d pull my arm out of his grip, but I hesitate. “I know they need to be stopped but you can’t rush into a battle without all the information.” “I have to pick up a cell phone now, you can tell me everything you know on the way so I'll be all caught up.” </p><p>“Scott just texted,” Isaac stops me. “What did he say?” “The Dread Doctors attacked them at Sinema…Hayden is getting worse. He wants us to meet him at the animal clinic.” I halt my steps and listen to the breeze, but nature is skittish and out of sorts. “I suppose the Nematon can wait. I wanted to get a closer look at the so-called failures that are sitting at the roots.” A crack of thunder overhead warns of an incoming storm. Isaac glances up worriedly. “You can come back to look tomorrow. I'll come with you.” I don’t question his company. In fact, we talked so normally that I almost forgot that we’re not as good friends anymore. When I realized that, my heart hurt even more than usual. I don't want to go back to what it was before. I don't want to do the anger thing all over again. “Let’s go back to my car. It’s going to start raining any minute.” Sprinkles start as soon as we turn around. Within minutes it’s pouring. Thankfully nature guides my steps so I don’t slip on the now muddy ground. Isaac’s eyes are glowing golden as he follows my lead. “What else did Scott say?” “That he, Theo, and Liam got their asses kicked just like last time we fought them.” I hold a hand over my eyes to see where I"m going. “Is Lydia with Parrish?” “I think so. She hasn’t replied to my text. But considering the way Sheriff Stilinski is turning against us…I wouldn’t be surprised if he arrested Parrish.” A flash of lightning lights up the sky and I’m relieved to see my car not too far up ahead. I’m soaked now and my hair is sticking to my face. Sheriff Stilinski no longer being on our side is deeply troubling. What we do often puts us on the line with the law. “Why is he against the supernatural now?” “We don’t know. It’s just been all the sudden.” </p><p>“Emma, please you have to help her,” Liam begs as soon as Isaac opens the door for me. I tie my hair back and rush to the younger girl’s side. She definitely looks like she’s dying. Her skin is pale and she’s covered in a thin layer of sweat. “Hi Hayden. I’m Emma,” I whisper and take her hand. “Hi.” I glance up at the boys but they are merely watching me. “Peto natura abiciendi,” I recite while holding my other hand over her. A little color returns to her cheeks. But she has no open wounds that would close from the spell. This is a different kind of dying. The last time I failed to do this was Allison. The thought hurts. “How do you feel?” “Bad,” she whispers. “I thought you were all powerful,” Liam shouts and lunges forward. Isaac catches him by his chest before he can reach me. I haven’t see him move that fast before. I didn't think Liam would lash out at me like that. “Emma will do what she can,” he tells Liam harshly. “This is new to me too, Liam,” I explain to him sadly. “And I’m not all powerful.” I look over my shoulder. I can’t just sit here and do nothing. Maybe I just need a closer look. “All of you, turn around.” “What?” “I’m going to examine her. So, face the wall and give her a bit of privacy.” Scott is the first to spin around. Reluctantly the others follow his lead, with Theo being the last. Boys are so dumb sometimes. “Hayden I’m going to pull up your shirt. You tell me where it hurts okay?” “Okay.” “That’s where they cut me,” she whispers as I skim my fingers under her rib cage. “And this is where they took your kidney a few years ago?” “Yes, I didn’t know it would make me like this.” “These Dread Doctors are twisted. I’m sorry this happened to you.” “Me too.” “Get some rest. I’ll try and work out a plan. Okay?” “Okay.” </p><p>“Well?” I shake my head silently. “You don’t know what to do?” “My healing spells can only take a wounded person so far. I can’t even use them on myself.” “But Scott said you brought Isaac back to life!” Isaac and I make eye contact and my heart skips a beat. I remember that moment vividly. Derek was next to me and I was desperate for Isaac not to die. “I used magic to make him breathe again. This is totally different.” “Liam, we’ll call my mom. Maybe there’s an actual medical way to solve this.” “Where’s Stiles?” Isaac questions. “Shouldn’t he be here?” Scott looks at his feet and Theo watches him carefully…almost like he’s looking for something. “He’s having car problems.” “Of course, he is,” Isaac replies and rolls his eyes. “We have another problem," I cut in with a sigh. "Tomorrow is the full moon and it’s a super moon. All of you might be out of control.” “Full moon doesn’t make any of us lose control,” Liam replies. “This one might. You’ll be stronger and much more dangerous.” “What should we do?” Scott questions. “For now, see if Hayden can get some rest and work on other things to help save her life, but like I said…I really am not sure exactly what’s happening to her.” “But if you knew,” Theo stops me when I step aside. “You would tell us?” “What’s that supposed to mean?” I demand, offended this new guy is questioning my character. This has been happening way too much. “From my place it seems like you don’t tell everyone what you can do anymore. Not since you left.” “My newest skills are not your concern unless you’re a demon," I drawl out, tone dripping with anger. "Are you a demon, Theo?” “No, of course not.” “Then you shouldn’t worry that I’m concealing something from the pack that you’re not even a member of yet. So you better watch yourself,” I threaten. Theo’s bright eyes flicker, not with a usual wolf power, but of something dangerous. I don't like that look. “Let’s all calm down,” Isaac pushes Theo back gently. “Scott, tell us what you want us to do.” </p><p>When Melissa arrives and takes over helping Hayden, I sit outside the clinic in the sunshine. Now that I’ve spent what feels like lifetimes in the spirit realm, I can’t get enough of the sun. I don’t even care when I get sunburns now and I always get sunburns. “Hey.” Isaac greets me awkwardly. “Hi.” “Did you get any sleep?” “No,” I reply and bring my knees up to my chest. “Can I sit with you?” “Sure.” He slides down the brick wall next to me. It’s oddly comforting just having him next to me. If I close my eyes I can almost pretend none of this is happening and we can go back to this time last year. Sure we were dealing with a lot but it was better than it is now. “Isaac…can I ask you something?” “Yeah.” “Do you think Beacon Hills is cursed?” “Absolutely.” He says the word with such certainty that I laugh. He smiles lazily at me. “What makes you ask?” “Everything that’s happened here…even before us…why do people still choose to live here?” “I don’t know,” he whispers. “Why did you come back?” When I look away from the sky, his gaze holds mine in place. I know he can hear my heart race. I hate that. “I had to finish senior year.” “Back on the first day, Alex told you that you both could have finished high school on the road. But you still came back…even after all the bad things that happened here…even after I-I broke your heart. Why?” I slide my eyes away from his, despite wanting to continue to look at him. I want to drink in the sight of him always. “Just because you broke my heart, doesn’t mean that it ever left your hands.” He sucks in a deep breath. I panic, he could say anything here and I’m not ready. I don’t even know what I want him to say. “Emma…” “You don’t have to say anything. In fact, please don’t.” I get up, dusting my hands on my jeans. “I’m going to check on Hayden.” </p><p>“She should be showing signs of improvement,” Melissa tells Liam before taking Hayden’s hand. “Hayden?” “Call Val,” she whispers and I see she looks so much worse now than she did last night. I don't think any magic will save her. Some people...it's just their time. “My sister…Valerie.” “She’s a deputy,” Liam tells us. “I think I might know where she is. Theo just texted me about the High School. He said there’s cops everywhere. Might be another Chimera.” “Um, my sister,” Hayden breathes out. “I don’t want to die without my sister.” “I’ll get her,” Scott promises. “Wait, what are you going to tell her?” “If I have to, I’ll tell her everything.” “Melissa,” I tap her shoulder. “How can I help?” “You said your spell brought a little color back to her cheeks. Could you try again?” “Of course. Hayden,” I whisper gently. “Close your eyes.” </p><p>My phone starts to ring and I dig it out of my pocket. “I’m sorry,” I whisper to Liam and Melissa. “Hello?” “Emma!” Alex’s voice cuts through my line. “Alex, I’m a little busy with something. Can we chat later?” “We’re about to be busier.” His tone of voice is panicked and that’s a sound I’ve only heard on him a handful of times. And all of those were bad situations. “What’s wrong?” “A portal opened up in a suburb of San Francisco.” “What?!” “Michael doesn’t know what happened. It opened up for a total of 4 minutes and 32 seconds. But it was enough. It’s an all hands-on deck situation. We need to go, like now.” My heart is thundering in my ears. I can feel it through my whole body. “What came through?” “Based on surveillance from a friendly vampire; couple of misery, a rage, three terrors, and one unrecognized. But eye witness reports are usually not super accurate. There could be more.” I hold a hand to my head. This is not good. I can’t ignore this because of what’s happening here. Isaac walks into the room with bottles of water for everyone. Liam and Melissa are both staring at me and Hayden is coughing. But I know my duties and I can help more there than here. It's sad...but true. “I have our stuff in my car. I’ll come pick you up. We can be there in less than an hour if I speed.” “We might be the first team on site then. You ready for that?” I can tell he’s not ready though honestly, neither am I. We've never been the quickest to an invasion like this one. They only happen a few times a year. This might be a mild one but Alex and I are the newest group with the least amount of experience. “We don’t have a choice,” I respond grimly. "Waiting for the others would result in lives lost." “Then I’ll see you in a few minutes. I already told Jake and Chloe. They said to be careful.” I push my phone into my back pocket when Alex hangs up. “What’s going on, honey?” Melissa questions me worriedly. “I have to go,” I whisper. “I’m so sorry.” “What about Hayden?” Liam demands. “There’s nothing I can do for her beyond what I have already done.” “Emma, what’s happened? You’re very pale.” “A portal was opened somehow in San Francisco. Alex and I need to leave right now.” “But the Dread Doctors,” Liam objects and his brow knits together in anger. “I thought you were going to do something about them!” “Demons would make them look like preschool teachers,” my voice is calm and convincing enough that Liam closes his mouth. “I’ll try to be back as soon as I can,” I assure them. “But this takes precedence. I’m so sorry.” Isaac follows me outside. “Emma…” he stops abruptly as if rethinking his next words. “Be careful.” “You too,” I whisper. “I’ll hurry back as soon as I can. Keep an eye on everything for me, would you?” “I will.”</p><p> “Ow.” I look back at Alex as he nurses his elbow. “Ow.” “How many times are you going to say that?” “Until it doesn’t hurt anymore,” he replies. “Ow.” “I know it hurts. So, does my ankle, but I need to get back.” “I don’t think anyone has ever killed that many demons that fast. We have to have set a record.” There were more then just a few demons that came through. It was a total of 26, one of them was terrifyingly strong. But Alex and I killed every single one. “I’m sure we did. You were awesome.” “I was awesome,” he agrees and lays back down in my backseat, which is covered with a towel. “I deserve a medal. Ow." "I think so. Should I ask Michael? Maybe a big golden one? With your face on it?" "Yeah please do," he replies and grimaces again. His lips are twisted in pain. I wish I could help him but my healing spells are shit and I'm already running out of juice. "Do you have extra of that awesome healing potion at home?” The potion can only be made at the apex of the new moon. It's potent stuff and incredibly difficult to make. “There’s a bottle under my sink for emergencies.” “Does my shattered elbow count as an emergency?” “Yes,” I reply, worriedly glancing back at him. “I’m surprised you’re still conscious.” I hear a roar in the distance, so faint…barely carried by the wind. “Did you hear that?” Alex struggles to sit up. His brown eyes are clouded with pain. “That sounded like a roar…” “It was Scott. It had to be.” “Call…your friends. I feel something horrible,” Alex whispers and I feel it too. Nature is in upheaval.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Chapter 24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Once I dropped Alex at home and made sure that Jake can help take care of his wounds, I race over to Scott’s house. I've been panicking since we heard Scott's roar. The moon is still full, lighting up the sky. Normally a full moon calms me, but right now all I feel is chaos. I don't think just the super moon would do this to me. That gives me power, but I am too frantic to reach for my own power. I rush up the McCall’s yard and there is dew on the grass, dampening my socks. My ankle is still incredibly sore but I'm so anxious I don't really feel it. All I know is that I have to find out if everyone is okay. I can feel pain, sadness, and shock from the spirits. I don’t know if they are mimicking the emotions of the residents inside the house or if that’s what the spirits are feeling. Either way I don't like it. I get the overwhelming sense of death. A knot forms in my throat. Oh god, what if I lost one of them? I left when I could have protected them. I know I had to go to hunt down the demons, but everything bad happens when I'm gone. What will I do if one of them died? I leap over the porch steps and push open the front door, which is thankfully unlocked. My eyes instantly find Isaac sitting at the foot of the stairs and he’s got blood all over his shirt. But he's still breathing. I’ve never been so relieved to see him unharmed. He looks up at me in surprise and drops the towel he had been wiping his hands with onto the floor. “Em, are you okay?” He quickly gets to his feet and there is so much worry in his eyes for me, even though I wasn’t even here for whatever just happened. My feet move of their own accord and I’m throwing my arms around him before I can even think about speaking. If he’s at all stunned by my action he doesn’t comment, merely returns my embrace. I'm comforted by the feeling of his heartbeat. </p><p>When I come to my senses, I release him and step back. “I’m sorry,” I apologize and I know my cheeks must be burning with shame. Why didn't I just ask him what happened and whatI can do about it? Isaac and I are not together and I need to remember that. “It’s okay,” he assures me and I watch his hands twitch at his sides. I wonder if he wants to touch me as much as I do him? All the sudden I remember the passion we used to share and I swallow thickly. “I just…” I shake my head. Now isn't the time to explain myself. I need to figure out what's going on and find a way to solve it. “What happened?” “We were played," Isaac explains but his eyes never stray from mine. "All of this was just an elaborate plan by that prick Theo.” Theo that pretentious asshole. I knew something was off about that kid. At first I thought he really wanted to join the pack and be one of us. Then I sensed something dangerous about him. I should have warned the others of my feeling. I let them all down. “Where is everyone?” “Kira is still gone, Malia is awol, Lydia won’t answer her phone, and Liam attacked Scott…almost killed him. Then Theo did.” I gasp, unable to contain myself. “Scott’s gone?” “No, Melissa and I got there after Hayden died…he made me stay with them so I could protect them and when we got the school..." he breaks off and I see pain flash in his blue eyes. "He wasn’t breathing and Melissa brought him back. I think it was the moon, even I feel different.” He rubs the back of his neck as he speaks. “And that blood?” I point to his shirt and notice my fingers are shaking. At least they are no longer covered in demon gore, I remind myself. Once I made sure Alex was going to be well taken care of I managed to change out of my ruined clothes. “I carried Scott,” he answers simply. “Where is he?” “Upstairs in the bathroom. I was going to check on him in a few minutes but…” “How did this happen?” I question in a whisper. Isaac turns his head and glances up the stairs. His expression is full of alarm. “Scott?” He climbs up the stairs taking three at a time and is then out of my sight. I hear Scott scream, more of anger than pain. I can't imagine what he's been through tonight. What they've all been through.</p><p>Isaac appears on the landing moments later, looking a bit pale. “Scott, come on. Emma can help you.” He waves me up and I climb the stairs as fast as I can, ignoring the fresh wave of pain from my ankle. Right now my pain doesn't concern me. “Scott’s wounds haven’t healed," he whispers. "Will you take a look while I change my shirt?” “Of course.” I push open the door to Scott’s bedroom. He’s sitting shirtless on his bed. His chest is bleeding steadily and his flesh is pretty mangled. Theo must have thrust his claws into Scott's chest, right at his heart. Even with the supermoon, it's a miracle he's alive. “Hey Scott,” I greet him softly. “Hi Emma.” His voice is a whisper and he looks defeated. Well I can't have that. “Can I see the wound?” “It won’t heal.” His voice is flat, with no life to it. “Are you not letting it heal again?” The misery in his expression is easy to guess his answer. “Okay, that’s fine. We’ll put a bandage on it. Okay?” “We need to go to the hospital. My mom called… said Stiles is waiting for us.” He’s covered in sweat as I dress his wound. I help put his arms into his T-shirt and he doesn't complain at all. I didn't really think he would, that's not his style. “Is Stiles okay?” Scott doesn’t answer, he just messily stuffs his feet into boots and grabs his motorcycle helmet off his desk. There is no way he is going to be able to drive himself. Not with that injury sapping his strength. I follow him into the hallway and he starts to sway. I reach out my hands to steady him. "Whoa Scott. Slow down a minute." His eyes roll into the back of his head. “Isaac!” I shout in alarm when Scott runs into a wall then collapses onto his face. </p><p>Isaac rushes out of his room and joins me by Scott’s side on the floor. “What happened?” “He just collapsed,” I answer and check his pulse. It is beating persistently beneath my fingers. At least he’s alive. “Scott!” Isaac gently touches his face. “Hey man wake up.” Isaac suddenly stops and his entire body grows tense. “Someone is in the house,” he whispers. “Emma, stay here.” Before I can object he hurries down the hallway and out of my sight. I think about following him but I can’t simply leave Scott defenseless here. And he’s pretty defenseless laying here unconscious. Though why Isaac went off to investigate instead of me is a bit odd. I think he forgets that I'm a crazy powerful witch sometimes. I might be more equipped to handle things than him, but werewolves are naturally protective. “It’s okay, Emma. It’s Parrish.” Isaac returns to my side with Parrish trailing behind him. “Miss Foster, I didn’t know you had returned.” “I just got back.” He looks a little frantic. But right now I can't question it. The priority right now is damage control and that means getting Scott back up. “Is Scott okay?” “Dùisg,” I whisper and hold a hand on Scott’s heart. I can see more blood under his shirt, meaning he already bled through his bandage. Scott opens up his eyes and quickly sits up. “Hey man,” Isaac reaches a hand out to steady him. “You’re bleeding,” Parrish points out. “It’s not that bad. Emma, already looked at it.” He takes in our concerned gazes without a word. “Why are you here?” “I need your help,” Parrish replies. “With what?” “With her.” Standing behind him is Lydia, and she’s staring on at nothing. I quickly get to my feet and rush to her side, but she makes no movement at all. I’ve never seen anything like this. “I found her out in the woods,” Parrish explains and he glances over at her worriedly. I wave my hand in front of her face but she doesn’t make any movements. It's like she doesn't even see me. “Her body was freezing. She was practically hypothermic.” I get to work on bringing her body temperature up while Parrish tells us the rest of his story. Lydia doesn’t make a sound or any movements as I run my hands over her. “Lydia? It’s Emma, can you hear me?” She doesn’t even blink. “What should we do?” Parrish whispers as he joins me at her side. “She needs a hospital. I don’t know what’s wrong with her.” “I’ll drive,” he volunteers. “Let’s go quickly.” </p><p>At the hospital, Isaac and Scott hold open doors as we enter the emergency room. Parrish is carrying Lydia and I’m trailing behind them. I wonder if Jake got called in on his day off if it's this busy. Hopefully he took care of Alex and got him that potion so he can heal quickly and get some rest. “Help! Get someone to help!” Parrish shouts orders when we enter but the hospital is packed. “I’ve got an 18-year-old female…possibly hypothermic.” Scott pulls me back when Parrish sets Lydia on a stretcher and some doctors take over. “We need to keep going,” Scott whispers and he and Isaac usher me away from Lydia’s side to the elevator. Parrish gives us an assuring nod and I trust Lydia in his hands. He cares about her a lot. “How’s the wound Scott?” He grimaces and tugs on his jacket. “It’s going to be fine.” “We need to find that asshole Theo,” Isaac replies. “We can’t let him get away with this.” The doors open with their usual ding and the hallway we step into is dark. Stiles’ voice can be heard through the doors. He’s talking to a group of doctors and I can see he’s panicked. He looks exhausted. In the surgical room, Sheriff Stilinski is attached to a bunch of machines. He even has a breathing mask on. How did he get so hurt? What else happened here? Stiles bursts through the door, but before I even think about what question to ask him, Stiles throws Scott against the wall and they go down onto the ground. “Hey!” Isaac shouts and reaches down to break them apart. “Where were you?” Stiles demands and grips the front of Scott’s jacket. “You trusted him! You believed him!” The doctors and Melissa rush down the hallway. “Where the hell were you!” Stiles shouts. Two doctors pull him off Scott and Isaac gets Scott back on his feet. “Okay, all right. All right,” Stiles glares at Scott in a way I didn’t think was possible. That is not how you look at your best friend. “Your dad’s not the only one who got hurt,” Scott tells him and I see more blood on his shirt. “Oh, you’ll heal!” The voice Stiles uses to say that is practically vicious. Scott covers the wound again. “I’m not talking about me…it’s Lydia.” The doctors release Stiles reluctantly and he slumps his shoulders. </p><p>We find an empty room in order to talk without being overheard. “It could be a side effect of the shock,” Parrish protests. “She was catatonic. It was Theo digging his way through her mind.” “Why would he do that?” Melissa questions. “What is he looking for?” “The same things he’s always looking for,” Scott answers. “An advantage.” “What does he gain by trying to kill Stilinski?” “It left me alone with Liam. Theo wanted to make sure no one would be there to stop him from killing me.” “Okay, so he gutted my dad as a distraction.” Stiles' voice now is so calm. “We need to find him,” Isaac cuts in. “He’s going to hurt someone else.” “Isn’t that a little dangerous? Especially since he almost killed my kid?” “Yeah, but he said he didn’t want my dad to die.” “And you believe him?” Parrish questions sarcastically. “He told me where to find him. So, maybe he knows how to save him.” “What do you want to do? Talk to him?” “If it saves my dad, then yeah.” “I’ll come with you,” Scott volunteers. “He doesn’t know that I’m alive. Maybe that gives us an advantage.” When Stiles starts to walk away I raise my hand and slam the door closed on him. “You are not going to see this sociopath alone.” “I’m not going to fight him and he’s going to come meet me.” I don’t move my hand and I can see his annoyance. “Look,” I tell the boys and Melissa. “Theo wants to steal Scott’s pack…so he thinks Scott is dead and he’s been manipulating his way into everyone else’s good graces to poach them. Even me,” I tell Scott. “He tried to get to you?” “I don’t think he knew how to get to me. He barely knows what a witch can do, so he tried to make me smile I guess. He’ll be threatened by me,” I assure the others. “Then you can be upstairs to intervene,” Stiles reluctantly agrees. "I'd like to see you cut him down like you did those witch hunters," he reluctantly admits.</p><p>When the sun rises, Stiles waits at the bottom of the steps for Theo. He’s sitting in the same place where I found Isaac last night. The mountain ash barrier won’t be able to keep Theo out. I wonder if that’s because of the two sets of DNA? With the right spell, I could keep him in or out though. With the right spell I could do a lot of things, I think darkly. Scott’s scent will be masked here since it’s his home and no way to distinguish how recently he’s been here. Stiles is going to need to act his ass off in order to get a manipulative asshole like Theo to believe him. I trust Stiles though. But I'm also ready to break every bone in Theo's body if I need to. In fact I sort of want to. “You killed my best friend?” I hear Stiles whisper. “Let’s be honest, Stiles. Was he really still you best friend?” I put my hand on top of Scott’s silently. “Are you going to let my father die?” “If I wanted him to die I wouldn’t have told you where you can find him.” “Then why are they saying his body is shutting down? That some toxin’s poisoning him and they don’t know how to stop it?” “I’m not the bad guy, Stiles,” Theo replies and my lip curls in anger. Scott pulls his hand back and I realize I must have been squeezing it really hard. “I’m just a realist. I’m a survivor. If you knew the things that I know…” “Yeah, but what do you know?” “I know what’s coming. I know what the Dread Doctors created.” Scott and I share a look of alarm…that must be the success. We need to find out what their goal was in order to find a way to stop them. “And I know what Parrish is. Lydia figured it out. I saw it in her memories.” “Right after you drove her out of her mind,” Stiles replies. “Collateral damage.” Scott restrains me when I make a move to probably kill Theo. I’ve never met anyone who is so careless about their actions like this. “But if she’s right about Parrish, then things around here are going to get a lot worse.” “I don’t care.” “You should. Because if your dad does survive he’s not gonna be sheriff of anything much longer.” “What’s happening to him? HEY TELL ME!” </p><p>There are sounds of a struggle and a loud thump. Scott keeps in my place, turning his ears side to side. It’s only a minute or so till he lets me go. Stiles is unconscious at the foot of the stairs when I arrive. “Dùisg!” Stiles opens his eyes with a groan. “Are you okay? Are you hurt?” Scott questions and I gently probe the back of his head with my fingers. “I’m fine.” “You blacked out,” Scott protests. “I’m okay,” he pushes my hands aside but I merely return them to his head. “Did you get anything from him?” “Nothing. He was calm the entire time.” “What about his heart?” “I heard it jump, but only once, and only for a second.” “That doesn’t mean he was lying.” “Not really. The rest of the time it was steady.” “When did it jump?” I whisper and Stiles accepts that I’m going to check the back of his head. “What was I talking about?” “It was when you said that your dad was poisoned.” “That could be something. A jump could mean surprise, right?” “Yeah, yeah, I think so.” “So, why would he be surprised that my dad is still dying?” “Because it wasn’t his intention,” I reply nervously. “Right?” “He didn’t say he was the one who attacked your dad, did he?” “No,” Stiles breathes out. “Well, then it means it was probably someone else.” “Who?” “Another Chimera.” “Isaac is with your dad,” I tell Stiles. We agreed someone should watch over him while we took care of this. Isaac wasn't pleased we volunteered him. He wanted to come with us and argued with Scott about it. Though I can't blame him, last time they separated this happened. But I'm not going to let Scott get hurt again. “We should text him to be on the lookout for another Chimera. Theo could send them back.” “Good plan. But I need to go.” </p><p>I walk down the porch steps to the side of the car and Stiles locks us out as soon as he gets behind the wheel. “Stiles!” I shout in annoyance. “I can do the rest without you.” “You don’t even know where to start. All we know is that it’s another Chimera. Do you even know where you’re headed?” The engine starts as he ignores us. “Come on, let me help," Scott argues. "I can find clues you can’t.” Stiles puts the car and drive and pulls forward. Scott blocks his path. “You can’t do this alone, okay. You need me. You need all of us. I can get more help. I can text Liam.” “Liam, just tried to kill you!” “Okay, at least let me help.” Stiles levels Scott with a cold stare. “You believed him?” “You trusted him too.” “Theo got to all of us.” They are going back and forth arguing, which is pointless. I've had enough of it. “Okay, idiots,” I shout at them. “I swear to god I will knock both of you out and tie you together till you shut up and stop acting like children!” Both boys look at each other and then at me. “We have a real problem here. I don’t know what happened between you two. I’m sorry I wasn’t here to prevent it from getting to this point. You guys are best friends and we’ve been protecting Beacon Hills for years now. So, put on your big boy underwear and let’s go save this godforsaken fucking town again, or so help me I will kick both your asses.” I look between them, daring them to question me. “He doesn’t know the whole story,” Stiles whispers. “I don’t need to,” Scott replies earnestly. “Emma is right. All that matters is your dad.” Stiles unlocks the door. “We’re not looking for a missing Chimera. We’re looking for a missing teenager.”</p><p>In Stiles’ room we’re staring at his board. I can barely decipher his scribbled notes. He’s been working on this a lot based on the photos he’s compiled. Though he always wants to solve the mysteries. Usually he has the answer here all along. “There was a call a few hours ago about a sophomore from Beacon High who never came home last night,” Stiles tells us. “What’s his name?” “Noah Patrick.” Stiles points to his name on the list of people who have the potential to be a chimera. I flip through the yearbook and hold up his photo from last year. He has such a young smile. Hard to believe he could be a killer now. But then again, so am I. “Think we can find him before he hurts someone else?” “Can you track him, Emma?” “Not without something of his blood or we get close enough for nature to guide me.” “Then we need to go to the school,” Scott tells us. “In his locker I’ll find something to catch a scent.” </p><p>Once we get into the building, which appears to be a taped off crime scene, Stiles leads us into the office. It only takes him a few moments to present the folder filled with student locker numbers. I’m not even surprised that he knows where all this information is kept. I’m a little stunned that the school is abandoned when it’s supposed to be a crime scene. But I guess that's working in our favor. But all I can think is where are the cops? Stiles leads us down the sophomore hallway silently and points at locker. Scott rips the lock off of the metal with ease and opens it up. Inside is normal things a high school student would keep. Mostly textbooks and binders. Nearly identical to the things I have in my locker downstairs. Scott reaches inside and shows us a grey hoodie. That's what he needed for a scent. “Now, we can catch his scent.” Scott sniffs it once and tosses it to Malia, who just appeared. “You called her?” Stiles demands. “We need all the help we can get. Isaac is going to meet us too when we get closer.” “And I know what this kid looks like,” Malia shrugs and there is an awkward tension between her and Stiles. I wonder what happened here? Things seem to get weird when I get sent out on a demon hunt. </p><p>Of course, the scent leads us to some abandoned building. I really have started to hate those. Something bad always happens in them. Malia is leading the four of us as she tracks the scent. She’s actually become the best in the pack at this. I wonder if that’s in her coyote nature, or because she spent so long actually doing it as a coyote. I’m trailing behind her and Scott. “Stiles?” “Yeah?” We’re looking around for any sign of a teenager being here. But if he was hiding, he’s done a good job of it. Nature hasn't given even a hint or sign that a kid has come through here. “I’m sorry I wasn’t here.” “I’m sorry too,” he replies quietly. “I should have told you about what happened with Donovan before anybody else. That’s how Theo got to me.” “I would have understood," I reply, thinking back to the lives I've taken. "Sometimes you have to do whatever you can to stay alive.” He gives me a soft smile. “But I get it. You had to go be an awesome terminator.” I let out a quiet laugh. It's funny that's how he refers to spirit magic. It's easily the most powerful magic on earth so he's not wrong. “I did yeah. I should really check on Alex soon though. As soon as we’re done here.” “Why?” “He shattered his entire elbow bone. He took a hit for me, probably saved my life.” I had my back turned and unguarded as I fought off the two temptation demons. I didn't even see the gluttony one sneak up behind me. Alex leaped over and put himself between me and the blow that would've killed me. Then he took the demon down anyway. “Wow,” Stiles breathes out. “He wanted me to get back to you guys.” “So, you trust him?” “More than anyone,” I answer easily. I find myself speaking the truth. If I had to pick one person that I had to trust anything with. Even my life. It would be Alex. “Alex and I are basically bonded from all of our time together.” “It was like three months?” Stiles points out with a raised brow. “Stiles,” I whisper and look at Malia and Scott who are also talking quietly, though I don't know about what. “It was more like three years for me. We stayed in the spirit realm 95% of the time for training.” “…I had no idea.” “It’s okay.” </p><p>Isaac jumps over the railing to join us, wearing the same clothes as last night. I'm relieved he's now with us and my heart does a little summersault. “I finally found you guys. It took me forever.” “How’s my dad?” Stiles asks instantly. “No changes,” Isaac answers grimly. “Melissa is staying with him. Liam's dad is also reaching out to experts in Los Angeles about his condition.” Stiles sighs and wipes his palms on his jeans. Once we find the boy we'll have our answer and Mr. Stilinski will be fine. There is no way Theo is going to take him away. Only a coward would attack a human like that. “But they won’t have an answer. We have to find this kid fast.” “Your Uncle was there too Emma,” Isaac tells me. “He wanted me to tell you to be careful.” The corners of my lips turn up in a small smile. That definitely sounds like Uncle Jake. I think he tells me to be careful more than anything else. Isaac looks like he must have finally caught a bit of sleep. His hair is sticking up in the back and my fingers twitch as I remember how it felt to run them through it. “Glad you made it Isaac,” Scott greets him pleasantly. I’m glad nothing changed between them. Though Theo would have to work really hard to drive a wedge between those two now that they’re practically brothers. If I would have been here I never would have let Scott and Stiles fight like this. If I were here so much would've gone differently. “Come on,” Malia calls out. “This way.” She leads us downstairs and I notice a breeze. “I got it. I got his scent.”</p><p>“Emma!” Malia shouts out urgently. I push past Scott and Isaac to get to her side. She tugs on her vest nervously as she sniffs. “This is Noah’s,” she points to some blood on the ground. “He was here. Can you use it?” I push the sleeves of my jacket up. “Yes,” I answer quickly and kneel down. I place my hand on the ground and close my eyes. The blood isn’t that wet but not 100% dry either. He probably hasn't been here in awhile but it's not too late. “Invenimus hunc homienium per sanguiem.” I can picture the boy, he’s running through tunnels not unlike the one’s we’re standing in. He looks scared. “He’s close,” I whisper. “I can smell him,” Malia adds and she turns down each tunnel as if looking for more of the scent to catch what's freshest. “A little more specific Emma,” Stiles adds impatiently. “It’s not like he’s just going to come stumbling down…” I open my eyes as Stiles is laid out on the ground. Noah is still charging forward. Isaac grabs me by my arms and moves me out of the way as Malia intercepts him and throws him onto the concrete. “Let me go, please let me go,” he begs as she growls down at him. “They’re coming!” Scott and Stiles turn in the direction Noah came from to look. </p><p>Malia releases Noah and I see her breath hitch, but Stiles tackles him again before he can get away. We need to question him for information or the Sheriff is doomed. “I said I don’t remember!” “You don’t remember anything?” “No. Not when it happens. Not when I change.” “You clawed my dad half to death, okay, and now it’s poisoning him. You’re going to start remembering every detail, right now.” “Scott, I hear them,” Malia exclaims nervously. “I hear them too,” Isaac whispers from behind me. Both of them are rigid in fear. If I was a terror demon, they'd be my breakfast. “Yeah, I do too,” Scott replies slowly. All of them suddenly sound a little scared. "What?" I ask them in annoyance because I don't have super hearing. “Hey Stiles, get him out of here,” Scott orders. “Get him to the hospital. Figure out a way to save your dad.” "The Dread Doctor's are coming," Isaac tells me and then looks at Scott, eyes wavering. "Scott we gotta get out of here." “We’re not going to be able to stop them,” Malia all but shouts at Scott. “I can stop them,” I tell her confidently. Some wicked out scientist don't stand a chance against me. “I got this.” “Stiles go,” Scott tells him again. This time Stiles obeys and they flee. I move between the wolves, several steps ahead of them. I can hear the footsteps of these so-called Dread Doctors now. They turn the corner and Isaac and Malia growl. They are walking boldly, one is swinging some sort of weapon. They all have their faces concealed and are wearing steampunk style clothing. That's a look. I wish I could hear Alex's joke he would no doubt make about them. “We’re going to die down here,” Malia whispers. “No, we’re not,” Scott replies. “You guys aren’t the only one I called for help.” “Get down!” Mr. Argent emerges from the shadows behind us. As soon as we move he fires his gun, but they appear to be blocking his bullets. How can someone without magic do that...that's interesting. “Run!” He shouts to us, but the Dread Doctors are still advancing. Isaac tries to grab my arm so I join him but I shake my head. Somehow, they can affect electromagnetic waves and block bullets? Oh hell no. They won’t be able to defend against me. “Impressio,” I shout as I thrust my hands forward with all my might. The Dread Doctors all fly backwards down the hall. I can even hear them groaning. Theo wasn’t aware of my powers really…so he didn’t warn them. I have the advantage. I take a few steps forward, ready to continue my assault. Mr. Argent wraps an arm around my waist and wrenches me backwards, feet dragging against the cement. “Escape first Emma,” he tells me as I try and break free from him. “Now isn’t the time!” </p><p>Mr. Argent drives us back to the hospital. Stiles had already called Melissa to inform the surgical team about the bone fragment that was poisoning him. It’s clear that the Dread Doctors wanted to turn Noah into a partial berserker. Like we haven’t dealt with enough of those. How did they manage to get this far with no magic? It honestly baffles me. They must have some sort of spell book they're using as a guide...but using science to manipulate? I don't even know. Berserkers require spirits to create. How could they have accessed it? I'm pissed they didn't let me take care of them. Mr. Argent carried me away before I could. All my nerves were begging for me to eliminate them. As we enter, Melissa gives us an affirmative nod, signifying that the Sheriff is recovering. Stiles is already at his bedside, waiting for him to wake up. “I sent a message to Theo,” Scott tells both Isaac and I once Malia heads home and Mr. Argent leaves to talk with Melissa. “What kind of message?” Isaac questions with a smirk. “A threat. That our pack won’t be so easily defeated.” “Just wait till I get my hands on him,” I snarl. “I’m going to make him pay for what he did to all of you.” “He will,” Scott assures me. “And he’s definitely afraid of you Emma. He’d be stupid not to be.” “Or he’ll want to recruit her,” Isaac adds with a frown. His eyes settle on me. “If he wants his own pack…and wanted each of us because we’re unique. How could he not want one of the only spirit witches in the world?” Scott frowns. “I didn’t think about that.” “I will curse him to the spirit world and back before joining his pack,” I promise Scott. “I could literally toss him to a hunger demon and that would be the end of this.” Scott and Isaac share their usual alarmed look over my head. “As fitting as that punishment would be…” Isaac cuts in smoothly. “Not really our style,” Scott finishes awkwardly. “Your loss,” I shrug. </p><p>“Emma,” Scott and Isaac appear on my doorstep three days after the Dread Doctors got away. I hadn't seen much of them, they've been busy waiting for the Sheriff to recover and patching up what they could. Since school was closed because of the crime scene, I've been at home. I can't help but notice the way Isaac's eyes travel over my training attire and my cheeks flame. “What?” “There’s something you should see.” Alex pushes the door open and looks at my friends in contempt. He really hates being left out of all the pack business. Even though I tell him everything anyways so he's always in the loop. “Emma and I have plans.” “You don’t have to go away again, do you?” Scott questions worriedly. “No…we were going to go train,” I answer with a shrug. “What’s going on?” “Parrish showed me some security footage from last night. We’ve never seen anything like it. I think it might be the last Chimera. There was mercury at the scene.” “Alright show me,” I reply and Alex rolls his eyes. I know he really wanted to get out of the house. He's been bugging me about training and I do need to continue work. Alex is always correcting my skills with weapons just as I do with his magic. We compliment each other's skills. Scott plays a grainy video on his phone. It’s clearly nighttime and I can’t see much. Something large and dark moves so quickly through the frame that I almost miss it. “There, did you see it?” “I saw something. Alex, take a look at this.” I snatch Scott’s phone from his hands to reply the video for Alex who hovers over my shoulder. “It doesn’t look like a demon,” he whispers. “And we’d have sensed demonic activity that close. I don’t know what it is.” “That’s not reassuring,” Scott replies. “It must be the Chimera. Will you let me hunt down Theo to get answers yet?” “No,” he replies and Isaac all but groans. “Scott, it’s already killed someone. We should let Emma try it her way.” "No, we'll keep looking," Scott replies. “Sounds like you boys have your hands full,” Alex cuts in. “Come on Emma. We’ve got training to do. Gotta keep up those muscles girl.” He brushes past them to head outside. “I’ll call you guys later,” I shrug. “Let me know if you find anything else.” “We will,” Isaac tells me and steers Scott away before he can ask me more questions.</p><p>Of course, the moment Alex and I return from the woods; Stiles, Scott, and Isaac are waiting for me. “Scooby gang must have another mystery,” Alex teases me. He's holding our bag of weapons over his shoulder. I give him my usual look of loathing. “Don’t you have a date tonight?” “I do,” he replies with his signature roguish smirk. “We’re not going to get clawed by the franken-monster are we?” “I think you can handle yourself.” He mock gasps. “But I rely on you to protect me!” I push him playfully. “Go take your shower, you smell like burnt leaves.” “So do you, princess.” “Stop calling me that!” “As a Foster it’s the title I’ve given you.” He runs up the stairs and into the house before I can take a real swing at him. I cross my front yard and lean against Stiles’ door with a tired smile. “Hi boys.” “You said if we found something…” Scott explains with a tiny grin and I laugh. Each boy is looking at me expectantly. I wonder how long they waited for me. Alex and I trained for several hours. I'd assume they went and got together with Stiles before coming back. “Yeah…okay. But I want to go in and shower.” “Deal. We’ll wait out here for you.” </p><p>At the power station we split up to look over the crime scene. We really are the Scooby gang. Damn Alex for putting that in my head. I'll never be able to forget it now. Stiles has a flash light in his hand, while we trail behind him. This place is a bloody mess. According to Stiles, the body of the victim as slashed up. In a way that even werewolf claws couldn’t have done it. I've seen demons with claws that could do this though. I touch my hip subconsciously, where I have my worst scares from my time alone in the spirit world. But I don't have any sense of demonic activity here. Even if it had been days I'd still sense it. This was the chimera. There is blood all over the floor, a massive puddle. That must have been all the blood in the victims body. Isaac is wrinkling his nose so I can only imagine how powerful the smell is for him and Scott. “Do you see that?” Stiles whispers. “I see a lot of blood,” Scott answers quietly. “Look where it leads to.” Scott and Isaac move around Stiles and I. Together they lift the fallen metal equipment. “You were right,” Isaac tells Stiles and Scott is almost gasping for breath. That injury is really sapping his strength still, because Isaac isn't fazed. I wish he would let me try to heal it again. He insists on dealing with it himself. Though if it's a mental block then he needs to get over it. An Alpha with no strength is no Alpha at all. Our battles won't end well if he doesn't allow himself to be healed. Stiles and I look down the clearly new hole. The metal is ripped to pieces. This is how the chimera got inside without cameras picking it up. It tore apart the metal flooring and came up from another level. There’s a ladder down into darkness. There’s only one way to find out more, we need to follow the trail. Maybe it will lead us to its hideout. If we find it then maybe I can simply end this before it's truly begun. I step forward first and all three boys grab me simultaneously. It’s so funny that I giggle, even at a bloodied crime scene. Isaac and Scott both have one of my arms and Stiles has the back of my shirt. “Guys, it’s okay. I’ve been in much worse places than this, trust me.” After they share a look, they allow me to continue forward and I climb down into the tunnel. </p><p>Stiles leads the way with his blacklight. The mercury might lead us directly to this new killing chimera. If it’s down here then I need to act fast before it hurts one of us. I trust myself to get the job done though. “Where did you actually get a blacklight?” Isaac asks him. “Walmart,” Stiles answers as he scans the cement in front of us. He moves his light over something and I see words spelled out. “What is that?” Isaac wonders. “It looks like Latin,” Stiles answers. “Hold up the light,” Scott tells Stiles. “I want to get a picture of it.” “Emma, can you read that?” I lean forward to look at the words. Damnatio memoriae…condemnation of memory. That’s not a spell...just a phrase? Hmmm maybe I translated it incorrectly. If it was a spell perhaps I can undo it. Though I've read it could mean to banish from memory...that is a better translation. The light moves away from the letters and I frown. “Stiles, hold it still,” Scott mumbles. “Ah!” I whip around as Stiles falls to the ground, eyes blinking rapidly. Isaac growls when Scott roars and then he drags me back to my feet. He's been doing that a lot lately, intervening and pulling me out of the way. I don't need anyone to protect me. Tracy is standing before us looking very much alive and like the kanima who got the better of us already. She snarls and shows off her claws. I certainly didn’t expect this. I really thought this bitch was dead. I'm not going to let her catch me unguarded again. Scott dodges her first blow. “Behind you!” Stiles shouts. Isaac and I both turn and I see a man wielding lightning moving towards us. “Emma!” Isaac shouts and based on the way he’s moving he wants to intercept the blow headed our way, but I’m already moving. “Pafsi!” I shout and our attacker stops moving, frozen in place. Isaac wraps his arm around my waist and drags me backwards again as Scott thrusts Tracy’s clawed hand into the other guys stomach. I probably would’ve been grazed if he wouldn’t have moved me. I wave my hand so he falls onto the floor, my spell doesn’t need to keep him in place with the Kanima venom. He’s going to be stuck on his own. “Sucks doesn’t it,” Stiles calls out to him in triumph from where he's laying. </p><p>Scott throws Tracy across the room and both he and Isaac start to growl again. A third chimera appears from camouflage. He looks terrified and young. I don't know if I've seen him before. “Okay!” Theo appears looking a bit odd in a pink sweatshirt. “Maybe they are not ready to take on so many experienced fighters…especially two who can smell fear.” “They have fangs! And…” the young boy's eyes move to me. “I don’t even know what she is.” “What did you do?” Scott demands, hands curling into fists. I hope he punches Theo. That would be delightful. “Found some new friends," he answers with a grin. "I don’t take rejection well.” Tracy and the other boy drag the paralyzed team member down the hallway. “Hey Theo,” Stiles greets from the ground. “Stiles.” Theo smashes his foot onto the writing that I already translated. He wanted to hide it from us. Why? Hopefully I got my translation right. “You’re going to leave here thinking you need to worry about me,” Theo strides forward and Scott and Isaac move me with them, lifting my feet off the ground to do so. We should stand our ground. I'm not afraid of this punk. “But you’re wrong. We’re actually back on the same side. Your pack and mine. We should focus on that thing.” Anger burns through me like a way I’ve only ever felt a few times before. Nature begins to whisper to me, fanning the flames like they always do when I get really pissed off. Juan taught me to control this in Brazil, but right now, I don’t want to control it. I want to unleash it like I've only done a few times.</p><p>“The same side?” I demand angrily and his eyes fall on me. “You…you broke apart my friends. Almost killed Scott, put Stiles’ dad in the hospital, and…Lydia…you forced your way into her mind like the monster I know you are.” His chimeras are looking between us. I march forward, brushing off Isaac and Scott’s attempts to keep me back. “After what you did, nature is telling me I should melt your brain," I snarl and I feel everything around me begin to grow vivid. "My own thoughts are more towards taking you to the spirit world with me and letting demons tear you apart. I’ve seen it done before and I’d love to watch them get their hands on you.” “Emma,” Scott whispers and I turn my gaze to glare at him. He drops his hand and I take that to mean I can continue. I don't want to be interrupted. The breeze picks up around us, blowing my braided hair around. Beneath my feet I feel long dead roots begin to inch towards the surface as they usually do when I'm mad. “You brought the Dread Doctors here. Let them do their experiments and kill teenagers. Let them create this new monster to wreak havoc in Beacon Hills.” I can see his fear and I know Isaac and Scott will too. “Let this be the one and only warning your new pack will ever get,” I cast my eyes to the others and see absolute terror in the young boy’s eyes. I don’t think he’s a killer. Perhaps he's just what we need, a weak link. I'm right up in Theo's face and I see the sweat at his temples. “Try and hurt anyone else in this town again…nobody will stop me from coming to get you. Not Scott. Not the police. Not your pathetic chimeras. I will take you and anyone helping you…and put you in the ground. Do you understand?” He sucks in a breath and his confidence wavers only for a moment. Then he smiles at me and I nearly falter. “I knew I should have recruited you first while you were so mad at your friends. You would have been the best addition to my pack that I could have asked for. The prettiest one too.” Behind me both Isaac and Scott growl again. My fists are clenched at my side and I twist one ever so slightly and watch Theo’s eyes shine gold as I break his fingers, but he contains the howl of pain I assume he wanted to make. “Go,” I gesture with my head. “Before I change my mind about letting you all leave. Remember my threat.”</p><p>Once they are gone, Scott pulls Stiles up into a sitting position. “You didn’t even need terminator mode to go full terminator on him,” he pants out. “That was so incredibly awesome.” “I could smell their fear…could you Scott?” Isaac questions as we crouch onto the ground. “Theo tried to hide it, but yeah. Emma, you shouldn’t have done that.” “You don’t get to tell me when I get to defend my friends,” I whisper coolly. “I’m not trying to. But Theo is a dangerous enemy,” he gestures to his stomach and I know his wound is still there. “Oh believe me he's nothing compared to what I've seen.” “I can’t remember the words,” Scott gestures to the cracked concrete. “Damnatio memoriae,” Stiles supplies. “It means condemnation of memory…right Emma?” “That’s the literal translation,” I reply. “It’s not a spell.” “I think it means that whatever this last chimera that the Dread Doctors created is not something new. It’s something old. Like really old.” “So, they didn’t create a new creature? I’ve never seen anything like that in fairytale books,” Isaac jokes. “They resurrected one,” Stiles tells him and looks at me. “Emma, is that possible?” “Theoretically yes,” I answer softly. “But however, they did it…well I can only think of it as magical. It would take serious magical power to do that. Not even a coven of regular witches probably.” I suppose if Alex and I put our minds to it the spirit coven could bring somethings spirit back and bind it in a new body. But that's dark stuff. The spirit coven doesn't care about black magic...anything to help fight demons or save your life. But this...isnt humane. “We need help,” Scott whispers. “If Theo has his own pack we need to get the other’s back.” “I just want to note,” Isaac cuts in. “That I was the only one who never left you, Scott.” Stiles rolls his eyes and Scott gives him an appreciative smile. “I know, buddy.” "How romantic," I joke and Stiles cracks up. Scott pulls my ponytail lightly and Isaac rolls his eyes like usual, making us all laugh. “So by reuniting the pack, you mean Kira, who’s currently battling a homicidal fox inside her? Malia, who isn’t even speaking to either one of us, Lydia who’s stuck in Eichen House, and Liam who almost killed you?” Stiles questions incredulously. “Also known as our best friends,” Scott replies easily. “Okay, how?” “One by one.” “You’re not seriously going to make me do it?” “Well, you’re part of the pack, right?” “What about Emma and Isaac?” “Emma already came back on her own and Isaac’s right, he never left.” “Okay,” he agrees reluctantly and finishes Scott’s drawing in the dirt. “We need to find Kira then. She should be the first stop on our pack reunion tour.” Scott and Isaac get Stiles back to his feet so he can limp back to the car. Thankfully the feeling is coming back in his limbs. “I still hate the tattoo you know,” he confesses to Scott. “I know.” “Emma does too.” “He’s right,” I agree with a nod. “I think it’s nice,” Isaac cuts in. “Nobody asked you,” Stiles tells him and Isaac feints dropping him. “Hey!”</p><p>Stiles waves out his window after he drops the three of us off at the McCall house. I would assume he is headed to the hospital to check on his dad. Thankfully he's getting better and should be home soon. Scott's stomach growls and Isaac chuckles. "Hungry?" "Yeah. I think mom has leftovers for us to heat up. I hope she does at least." “Isaac?” I question before they both go inside. “What’s up?” “Can I talk to you before I go home?” He nods to Scott and I see a silent conversation pass between them before Scott closes the front door. He sucks in a deep breath, I watch his chest expand. “Sure, what’s going on?” I tug on the ends of my sleeves and lean against the siding. I suddenly feel very awkward. My face feels a little too hot and I'm very aware of the way I am fidgeting. “You keep doing it, you know.” Isaac raises his eyebrows and he has this small smile on his lips. I force my gaze back to his eyes. “Doing what?” “Making up for how you broke my heart.” He stands up straight and runs a hand through his curls. “I…I’m trying,” he finally replies. “Hurting you was the biggest mistake I’ve ever made and I will forever try and make it up to you.” Back in what Alex called my full ex-boyfriend depression mode I would have cried hearing those words and said he was forgiven immediately. But that would have been a mistake. I needed the time we spent apart. Spirit coven training required my head to be totally focused, my body ready for rigorous training, and my heart my own. I had to learn to be myself to master my abilities and now that I am comfortable with who I am, I’m ready to open myself up to a new possibility. The only possibility I want is him. Even after all the anger, he's the only person I thought about every night in the spirit world. The only one who desire and lust demons tried to lure me out with. My feet move hesitantly forward and he must hear the way my heart is beating wildly. “Emma?” Isaac’s voice is a hushed whisper but his eyes are locked on mine. “Are you still…?” I whisper as he closes the distance between us, our bodies so close but not yet touching. “Still in love with you?” He finishes my question softly and his fingers tentatively touch mine. I nod, unsure if I could speak. But I open my hand to his. “Absolutely 100%,” he continues and I tilt my chin up, eyelids fluttering closed. “I’ve never loved anyone but you.” That’s the last thing he says before I crash my lips to his.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Chapter 25</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I thought I would be happier that you guys were back together,” Stiles grumbles from under his Jeep hood. I remove my hand from where it was laced together with Isaac's. “What’s that supposed to mean?” “It means Isaac was pretty good with a wrench and would help me with the Jeep and now it’s clear that all he wants to do is sit with you while you…what is that you are doing?” I snap my book closed and set it on the shelf next to me. “I was reading.” “And what language is that?” “Akkadian,” I answer and grin at him. “That’s a dead language.” “Not for witches.” “Maybe you could convince your boyfriend to help me out?” He gives me a pleading look, full blow puppy dog eyes and pouted bottom lip. “Isaac, do you want to help Stiles?” “I’d rather sit here on the ground with you,” he replies and I giggle when he nuzzles his nose into my neck. Stiles makes a sound of disgust. Isaac pulls away to glare at him. “Oh, this bothers you Stilinski? How about you and Malia all over each other…all summer long?” “That was different,” Stiles defends with a grimace. “Why?” “Because that was me! Now will you please help fix my baby?” Isaac makes a very dramatic sigh and gets to his feet. I watch them both lean under the hood and start whispering. That Jeep has so many problems. “You sure you don’t want to come with us Em?” Stiles questions once more. “You know I can’t. Alex and I could get a call at any moment and we need to be together if that happens.” “You would think that would bother your jealous wolf boyfriend, Isaac,” he elbows Isaac who shrugs. “I’d rather Emma not do her job alone and he doesn’t seem half bad.” I roll my eyes at the way they are brushing it off. “Alex is my best friend, closest confident, and literal partner until one of us dies tragically or retires.” “Ouch,” Stiles glances over at me. “I thought that I had the title of best friend.” "The things we've been through together pale in comparison to the trials Alex and I have faced." I can't help but think of the time I fell into a cavern in the spirit world and he caught me, leaving us suspended over darkness for hours till help arrived. His grip around my wrist was the only thing that kept me from falling to a fate likely far worse than death. Allison went to find Micheal to help. I begged him to drop me so he wouldn't fall too, but he wouldn't even entertain the idea. So we hung there, suspended only by his strength till the others were able to help. "And no offense he never fails to make me laugh." "I'm so offended right now." “Are you sure this thing will get you to the desert and back again?” I kick my boot into the tire on the driver’s side. “She’ll be fine. She’s never failed us before.” “Yes, she has,” Isaac tells me adamantly.  </p><p>Scott drops his bag next to me and joins the other boys under the hood. “So, what did Liam want?” “To help,” Scott answers with a shrug. “You gonna let him after what he did?” Isaac asks. He doesn't seem as annoyed with Liam as he usually is. Maybe mad about what happened with Scott, but this summer must have been enough that they accepted each other. I didn't actually think it would happen. “Eventually, I guess.” “Shouldn’t he be a bit higher on your priority list?” “You didn’t see the way he came after me. You didn’t see the look in his eyes.” “Well,” Stiles drawls out. “I’ve been with you on a full moon, so I’ve seen that look.” I snort and Stiles high fives me from the floor. We've seen what happens to wolves on the full moon. I remember helping Derek shackle Isaac, Erica, and Boyd in the school bus so they wouldn't tear anyone apart. “If you want to get the band back together, Scott. You don’t leave out the drummer. Emma, try and start her up.” I climb into his driver’s seat and turn the ignition over. Miraculously the engine starts. “Success!” “Told you it was the alternator,” Isaac adds and the boys grab their bags and throw them into the car. “Emma, will you keep an eye out on things here?” “An eye on Theo’s pack, this new chimera, the Dread Doctor’s, or Liam and Malia?” I question in bafflement. “All of it?” Scott grins at me when I roll my eyes. “Yeah, I’ll be resident super natural watch dog here...without the dog part though. I leave that to you.” I hear Stiles snorts from the drivers seat window. “Okay, call us if you need anything and be careful.” “And don’t kill Theo,” Stiles shouts at me. “Even though life would be a little easier if you did.” “I’ll do my best.” Isaac takes my hand in his, running his thumb across my knuckles. “You sure you don’t want me to stay?” “They need their mechanic on the road and someone has to have Scott’s back.” “Hey!” Stiles shouts from the driver’s seat. "I can watch his back!" “I’ll be fine here," I continue while ignoring Stiles. "You're the ones that need to be careful. The desert can be incredibly dangerous…many things don’t appreciate intruders out there.” “We can handle it,” he replies easily. I arch onto my tiptoes to kiss him. “Let me know when you get to Kira and please watch your backs.” “I love you,” he whispers. “I love you too.” </p><p>At school the next day I get there earlier than normal. If I’m going to keep an eye on everything here, then I better be prepared. “Attention all students…” feedback comes through the speaker system and it hurts my ears. All the students around me are cringing too. “Mr. O’Quinn’s classes are all canceled today. If anyone knows his whereabouts, please let the office know immediately.” Now that gets my attention. Why would administration want information on a teacher from students? I walk through the hallway and ponder this. The last time a teacher went missing he was sacrificed by another teacher. It can't be a good sign. It must be tied to the final chimera. Everything weird lately must be connected. I stop when I spot Liam and his friend Mason a few feet away. Liam is clenching his fists at his side and Mason is whispering to him and I can tell it’s serious. I better check in if I"m going to keep my promise to Scott. “Is there a problem?” Both boys flinch when I appear next to them. “Just reminding Liam of his instructions,” Mason answers. I look further down the hall and see Theo next to Hayden. Ah, that’s what’s making Liam angry. First step is sending Theo out of here. “I don’t think I’ve ever wanted to simultaneously throw fire at someone and freeze them at the same time like I want to do to him.” Theo catches my eye and I raise a single eyebrow. That sends him back down the hallway after Hayden. “Look Liam, right now I have a lot to worry about with the boys gone. Do me a favor and try not to lose your temper.” “I’m not going to do anything,” he replies adamantly. “If you happen to do anything, let me know so I can make sure it’s done right.” “What are you saying?” “With Scott gone…I’m in charge,” I respond coolly. “I know things are weird between you two, which makes sense since you tried to kill him.” His eyes widen and he glances around. “Could you say it any louder?” “Please, nobody cares about what we’re talking about. For all they know we're in a very intense online gaming group that fights mythological monsters." Mason chuckles and Liam is cringing. "You keep me in the loop? Got it?” Liam nods once. “Will I finally see some sort of cool witch power?” Mason questions. “Hopefully not,” I tell him. “Because that would probably mean you're about to die and I have to intervene.” </p><p>School passes by rather slowly. It’s not the same without all my friends here. I tap my pencil silently on my cheek. I miss Allison. She would be able to make all of us feel better about the Dread Doctors. She didn’t appear last time I was in the spirit world with Alex. Maybe she finally found peace. The thought leaves me with mixed feelings. Sad that I won’t see her again but happy for her. I guess I won’t know till I go back. I would like to have one more conversation with her. She's one of my best friends, even more so strangely after her death. Ms. Fleming hands out tests and the class is so empty with so many students gone. “Has anyone seen Stiles, Isaac Lahey, or Scott McCall? I can’t be the only one who thinks it’s slightly coincidental that they are all sick on the same day? And Lydia Martin wasn’t in class today either.” I hang my head. Poor Lydia. I wish I could find out if she’s okay. Scott said her mom isn’t allowing visitors so far. He also mentioned that she originally blamed our friend group for what happened. Maybe I can change her mind. Miss Martin has always liked me. “She won’t be in for a while,” Theo answers her and I glare at him. “Medical issues,” he continues when everyone else turns to look at him. “You have no right to tell people about Lydia,” I whisper under my breath but I know he can hear me. “I’ve already warned you once. Do not make me do it again. Next time will involve a more serious show of force.” He doesn’t look up at me so I merely refocus on my test. I can’t remember the last time I hated someone so much.</p><p>“Where are your friends?” Alex asks after the bell rings at the end of the day. “None of them were in any of my classes.” “Lydia won’t be around for a while.” “That place you told me about?” He drops his voice to a whisper and I nod. Eichen House is terrifying to think about. “She shouldn’t be there. I have a bad feeling whenever you talk about that place.” “I know. But I can’t do anything about it. It's not like we can walk in there and demand to see her. There are medical visitation rules and stuff.” “And your boyfriend?” His tone isn't teasing at all. He's seemingly accepted my decision to get back together with him, especially when I told him how Isaac kept pulling me out of harms way. “They went to find Kira.” “Oh, the homicidal kitsune.” “Yes.” “Your life is as crazy as you said it was.” I chuckle when he pokes my side. “I know. You should have seen us last year.” “With the nogitsune? Now you and I could have taken care of that asshole in a blink of an eye.” That thought really saddens me. If I would have been aware of my abilities and known how to use them, so many lives could have been saved. Allison would be here with us. Aiden wouldn’t have died. Alex and I could have killed the Nogitsune without changing its form or risk hurting Stiles. All it would have taken was spirit magic. I wonder if the Nogitsune knew what I was? It didn't label me Queen on the chessboard for nothing. “Emma!” Mason rushes down the hall. “Oh, I um didn’t realize you were with someone.” Alex looks at me with a ‘who is this kid’ expression. “Mason, it’s okay. Alex is like me.” “Oh, well hi.” “Hey,” Alex greets with an amused smile. “Look, Corey let something slip in the locker room when we were talking.” “Corey as in the chimera?” My voice drops to a whisper. “Yeah and we were talking about the good guys,” Mason points at me. “And obviously he is one of the bad guys but he kept telling me we’re all on the same side now because of what’s coming.” “Did he tell you what it was?” “He only called it…the beast? But couldn’t that be like any werewolf or creature?” “The beast?” Alex wonders. “I’ve never heard of it. Sounds generic.” “You’re not supposed to,” I reply tiredly. “It’s been erased from history apparently and they brought it back.” “And this is the same thing as the video you showed me?” “Yep.” “Great. That’s fantastic. Thanks for bringing us to this horrible town, Emma. I once again will repeat that we could be in Brazil enjoying drinks, nature, and pretty girls fir me and pretty boys for you.” “You’re welcome.” “We need to talk to Scott about this creature. Isaac texted me they were on their way back. Come and tell him what you told me tonight.” “I have a date with Corey. I’m going to try to learn more about Theo’s plans.” “Be careful,” I tell him softly. </p><p>“Jake, what’s going on?” I meet him outside the hospital the following night. He is pale and looks terrible. “Are you okay?” “They just rolled 23 bodies into the morgue. No, I’m not okay.” “What? 23? What happened?” “That’s the thing. Nobody knows.” He places an arm around my shoulders and steers me inside the building. “The Sheriff asked me to call you. He wants your expertise on this matter. Your friends are on their way.” At the end of the hallway I see Sheriff Stilinski leaning on a cane. He looks exhausted, despite all the rest he’s been getting. But being a cop in this town is more than anyone is ready for. Even ones in the know have no way of combatting these things. The elevator opens and Scott, Isaac, Stiles, and Kira exit. “Who found them?” Stiles questions and Isaac puts his arm around my shoulders in a silent greeting. “Argent. And he said the doctors were down there. He also said you guys might know what this thing is.” “We’ve got a theory,” Scott replies. “It’s a slightly terrifying theory.” “Well, the M.E. said that the victims were killed somewhere else and then dumped in those tunnels.” “Hey, what if the Dread Doctors are hiding the bodies?” That's a fair point. They could be concealing all the death from the town. This much death in one place is going to attract demonic attention. We need to find this beast and put it down before that happens. The Dread Doctor’s too. I should get Alex looped in, this could be much bigger then Scott thinks. “Why would they do that?” Kira questions in confusion. “Maybe they’re covering for it,” Stiles answers. “What if they want it to do something?” I add. “Protecting it like a parent would?” Stiles continues and glances at me. “Protecting what?” My Uncle questions nervously. “A werewolf,” Scott answers. “It’s called the Beast.” The Sheriff’s expression is mixed with shock and horror. Honestly though, he shouldn't be surprised at this point. “We know,” Stiles tells his dad but not at all in a comforting manner. “It's terrifying.” “We better figure out what we’re gonna call Parrish. Because it looks like his dream is coming true.”  </p><p>“So, these Dread Doctor’s really brought something back to life?” “Or recreated it.” “How many bodies did you say there were in those tunnels?” “23,” I answer quietly. “We need to be on high alert,” Alex whispers to me when we reach our lockers. “This kind of repeated death…especially violent ones will attract demonic attention. We need to report this to the coven.” Violent deaths, especially supernatural ones can break holes between the worlds. that's what lets demons through. It's a wonder there aren't frequent holes in Beacon Hills considering all the tragedy here. “I know, I thought the same thing.” “This beast needs to be stopped before it gets worse.” The PA crackles with an announcement so Alex and I fall silent. “By order of the Sheriff, a county-wide curfew goes into effect tonight at sundown. All after-school activities are canceled until further notice. Students should go directly home at the end of the school day.” I look down the hall and see armed police deputies. They are carrying black shot guns. But I don’t think that will stop this creature. “Everybody is spooked,” Alex whispers and I spy Scott walking towards us. “If you weren’t aware of the supernatural, wouldn’t you be?” I reply quietly. Scott nods when he walks past me and joins Stiles in speaking with another deputy. “Are you going out tonight to try and find this thing?” “Yes,” I reply. “I’m stronger than the entire pack put together. I have to be out there.” “We’re stronger together Em.” “I know, but I want you to make sure Jake and Chloe are safe. I have a bad feeling.” “I’ve learned never to ignore your feelings, they're usually right. I’ll stay home with them. But, you’ll call me if you need me?” “You’re always going to be my first call.” I hit him with my hip and he grins. </p><p>“Why these tunnels again?” “Stiles thinks this might be how the creature moves around,” Isaac answers. Scott lifts his chin in the air and inhales. “Liam is still down here.” “You catch his scent again?” “Yes,” he answers. “Emma, can you find him?” “Your nose broken?” I tease him and jump off the ledge with Isaac’s hand for support. I can scale the cliffs in the spirit world but I still love when he helps me over here so I choose not to say anything. “You’re a little more accurate.” “Ostende Mi,” I whisper and we follow the white light through the damp tunnels. It’s actually not surprising that an evil monster is using them. It connects so much of the town. We watch Liam for a few minutes as he wanders. “You lost?” Scott calls out as Liam turns the corner towards us again. “Completely,” he replies easily. “How did you know I was down here?” “Emma,” Scott answers and gestures back at Isaac and I. We both wave awkwardly while Scott approaches Liam. “Why are you down here?” “I’m trying to figure out if this is where they took us. Me and Hayden. Malia said she was down here too.” Isaac and I glance at one another. Why was Malia down here? She's not telling us something. She's still not rejoined the pack. Whatever is keeping her away is still important to her I'd assume. I wonder if I approached her if she would turn me away like she's done to the boys. “That the scent was the same,” Liam shrugs. “She said you were right.” “Uh, there’s a turn you keep passing," Scott points in the other direction. "It’s easy to miss.” “How many times did you watch me pass it?” “Five,” Scott answers and Isaac snorts. “Come on, let’s see if we can find it together.” “Are we invited too?” Isaac calls out. “Unless you want to sit there all night?” “We’re good, come on Emma.” He takes my hand and we rush forward to catch up. </p><p>“Do you feel that?” “Like something is vibrating,” Liam answers. “I can’t tell where it’s coming from.” “I’ve heard something like this before,” Isaac replies and each boy is cocking their heads side to side. I don’t hear or feel anything at all. I trust them though. Their enhanced hearing is crazy good. Liam places his hand on the floor. “It’s coming from everywhere,” he tells us. “I was just trying to do something right.” “You do a lot right.” “Yeah, but I did one thing really wrong.” Isaac looks at me with wide eyes. Maybe this will bring Liam back into the fold. It will make us one stronger. We need all of us united to fight back. “Hayden is alive. Everything before that doesn’t matter.” “It should. I feel like I had to do more than just say sorry.” “Actually, you still haven’t done that,” Scott retorts. Isaac and I shift backwards to let them talk without us as an audience. “I thought we were intruding.” “Me too, it was awkward,” Isaac agrees. “Do you ever miss the simplicity of just battling the Alpha Pack?” “Absolutely. They wouldn’t be an issue now.” “Because of your new powers?” “I’ve always had the power, I just didn’t know how to use it.” “I’m sorry I let you go thinking I didn’t care.” “I forgive you. I think it was actually better that we…weren’t together while I was gone.” “Why is that?” “Because I was gone for so long…sometimes I can barely remember the simple things we fought in the past years. Isn't that odd?” “I thought it was just a summer?” “Isaac, I was in the spirit realm for most of my training. Time moves differently there.” “How…” he swallows. “How long was it for you?” “It seemed like three years I suppose.” He runs his hand over his mouth, staring at me in disbelief. “And you still came back?” “Of course, I did. It didn’t matter how hurt I was, I wanted to come back.” I step into his arms. “I love you, Isaac. I always have.” He rests his forehead against mine. “I love you too, Emma. You’re my home.”</p><p>“Emma! Isaac!” Scott shouts for us and we break apart to rejoin them at the fork in the tunnels where we left them. “Look at this.” He points to an ouroboros on the wall. How did I not see that earlier? “Em, you know what it is?” “An ouroboros is a magical symbol. Most people believe that it means infinity or an endless loop. But a group of ancients used the symbol as a means of regeneration…or…” “Coming back to life,” Scott finishes for me. I touch the symbol on the wall, it’s dirty and covered in cobwebs. A whisper tickles my ear, telling me to turn it over. I push on it, but it only moves a few inches. I’m not strong enough since it must be rusted. “Scott?” When I step aside he twists it around, like a door handle. Deep in the walls there is creaking, like the sound of gears turning. “It’s a lock?” “Look,” Isaac points to a door that wasn’t there before. Scott pulls on the handle and we all lean forward to see what’s inside. A sound of a gun being cocked has the boys stiffen. I raise my hand up, the spell for deflecting bullets already half whispered when I see it’s Mr. Argent. He lowers his gun and places it into his holster. “You didn’t,” Scott suddenly blurts. “I had to.” “What’s going on?” I question and look between them. Scott’s lip is curled and I feel Isaac suddenly grows tense next to me. Another figure walks out of the shadows and with great disgust I see it’s Gerard. “Hello, Scott.” Scott’s eyes glow and Isaac places his hand on Scott’s shoulder. They suddenly look more united than I've ever seen. “I haven’t seen that color on you. It suits you.” “Who’s the old guy?” Liam asks us nervously. He must sense Isaac and Scott's dislike for Gerard. “At the moment, uh they would call me a necessary evil. But you can call me Gerard.” “Mr. Argent…why?” I ask him softly. “Yeah,” Scott agrees. “What were you thinking?” “That we need him,” Mr. Argent replies grimly. “He’s right, if you want to catch a werewolf like the Beast of Gevaudan, you’re going to need more than one Argent.” “He knows all the stories. All the folklore. Everything written and everything passed down.” Mr. Argent places his hand on my shoulder. “Are you sure about this?” I can see the sadness in Mr. Argent’s eyes. It’s been that way since Allison died. I wish I could bring her here to speak with him, at least one more time. But she told me never to even mention the option. I respect her wishes after everything she's done for me. I've never even told the others that they would be able to talk to her. Only Alex has seen her since she's died and they always find something to argue about. It's both annoying and great. “Come take a look.” </p><p>Mr. Argent leads us further into the room. Inside is a painting, it looks old enough to be in one of my books about magical creatures. But I've never seen it before. “The one on the right is the Beast of Gevaudan,” he explains. “Do you know what the other one is?” “It’s a hellhound,” I reply quietly. I recognize it from my studies. “Yes,” Gerard agrees. “The guardian of supernatural places. They’re both creatures of the night. But you may know them as ordinary people during the day.” A hellhound is also a bridge to the dead…like Lydia. That might be what Parrish is. I never even considered hellhound since they are so rare. I’ve never met anybody that has known one. Grandma believed they were extinct or slumbering till they were needed. “And most likely neither of them knows what they are.” “We found a message in Latin,” Scott tells them. “Damnation Memoriae.” The Argent’s share a look of terror and concern. “They want it to remember itself.” “That might give us time.” “Time for what?” Liam asks. “To prevent this.” He strides up to the painting on the wall and begins to kick at the tile, revealing more of the painting. The bottom half of the painting reveals bloodied human bodies. It's quite gruesome. “It’s foretelling death?” I whisper in horror. “Who are they?” “Us,” Scott gasps. “It’s all of us.” “Scott, we can’t let this happen,” I tell him suddenly, voice shaky. “That much death will open a door.” “Like in Mexico?” Mr. Argent whispers and I nod. I forget that he saw a brief glimpse of one in the temple. “Violent deaths tear the barrier between the realms. That’s how demons get through.” “But you can close it?” Isaac wonders. “Alex and I can yes…but it would be catastrophic for a town this small," I admit. "We wouldn’t be able to contain it. Beacon Hills would be overwhelmed before Alex and I could pinpoint the location of the breach. Then we'd probably die trying to reach it, but that's besides the point.” I wave the thought away. Spirit Witches are warriors and we fight demons and keep them from harming others. But more often than not we die in battle. We're naturally resistant to demons, at least more than others, but that blessing can only take you so far.  </p><p>“Malia called me,” Scott blurts when we reemerge from the tunnels. His phone screen is lighting up the surprised expression on his face. “I thought she wasn’t talking to you,” I  question and glance at Isaac. “She wants us to meet her at the animal clinic," he reads. "She said something happened.” “That’s ominous,” Isaac replies with an eye roll. “What do you want to do?” “I think we should go, don’t you guys?” “She told you to leave her alone.” “What if she needs help?” Scott protests. “What if it’s with murder?” Isaac questions. “Isaac!” Scott shouts at him but he merely chuckles. “Let’s just go and listen to what she has to say,” I cut in and push between them. "Have you boys actually ever done that?" Maybe if he listened to girls they'd all get laid more often. “Listen, who listens to girls?” Scott teases and I flick his ear. “Ow!” “You’re an alpha werewolf, that did not hurt.” “I think it did. Girls are mean,” Liam agrees. “Hayden slapped me when I used to tease her all the time.” “Do you guys want a ride or are you all walking?” My keys are twirling around my fingers. I'm the only one with a vehicle and I drove Isaac and Scott here. Liam came on his own, probably walked since he's only fifteen. “We want the ride, babe. Please don’t leave us.” Isaac tells me and kisses my cheek. "Okay," I relent. "But only because you're cute." Scott and Liam laugh when Isaac blushes. But it's true he's awful cute, especially when he blushes.</p><p>Scott unlocks the door of the animal clinic with his key. In the backroom are three very weary friends of ours. Braeden is bleeding from her head, Deaton looks awful, and Malia is holding onto her stomach where blood is on her shirt. Whatever happened to them must have been absolutely horrible. Scott lets out a long breath in relief when he lays eyes on Deaton. Deaton smiles and the pair hug. They've always been close. I'd say closer than Scott is to his own father, who we haven't seen in some time. “Hey let me see,” I whisper and nudge Braeden’s hand away from her head. “I wish you guys would have told me about this secret mission,” I whisper to her while the boys talk to Deaton. “We didn’t know if you’d be cool with it,” Malia replies and looks over at Scott. She wants to kill her mom, the desert wolf, who is clearly not an easy target. But she's a killer and has tried to kill Malia before when she was a kid. “Sounds like your mom deserves all this and more.” I heal Braeden’s wound and take a shaky breath. Any healing spell really wipes me out. They are not my strength. Alex often calls them my weakness. But he's lucky he has a gift with them. “Mine is already okay,” Malia stops me when I turn to her. “Are you sure?” “Yep, don’t worry about it, Emma. Thanks though.” </p><p>That night all of us convene at Scott’s house. Malia returned to the fold without saying much about what happened. Though she described the beast in pretty good detail. I need to find a way of sensing where it’s going to be. If I can do that maybe I can set a trap for it. Kira assures us that her fox spirit is being handled, but for the time being she cannot wield a sword. That makes sense since the fox seems to gain more control when she has her blade. As a kitsune she can wield as many weapons as I can. Though hers goes without training but natural instincts. Mine were learned over grueling training that Alex and I still do as often as we can. Stiles slaps the key card he stole onto the table. Then he rolls out blueprints for us to examine. Liam adds the Eichen security log to the table. Isaac places some pictures of the entrances that he took, documenting all the ways in or out of the building. Eichen is basically a fortress. “Now, we get Lydia,” Scott tells us. “We can’t leave her there anymore,” Stiles continues. “Her mom won’t listen to me. They are treating her horribly.” “Then we need a very good plan.”</p><p>I rush into the hospital with Alex following Jake’s phone call. He sounded so scared I knew I had to rush to the hospital to help. Alex didn't even wait for me to ask him to join me, he just put on his shoes. I'm so thankful for him. There are people rushing outside, some even being carried. It looks like they are evacuating. That's never a good sign. “Again, this is a code white,” I hear Melissa shouting over the intercom. “A full hospital evacuation. All critical patients will be taken by ambulance to Hill Valley.” Alex and I push through the incoming people. We’re the only ones entering the hospital instead of leaving it. The building shakes and the power flickers. Nature whispers of danger. “Emma, do you feel that?” I look around and people begin to scream in terror. “It’s already here,” I whisper worriedly. Our eyes meet silently. Wordlessly we agree to continue to pursue. Alex and I are best equipped to deal with a monster. We have been fighting demons that are strong, fast, and deadly. Could a chimera be worse than that? I look ahead and see Melissa moving around, but not exiting with the rest of the people. “Melissa!” I shout to her and she whirls around to stare at us. “Emma, honey. You kids shouldn’t be here.” “We’re here to help,” Alex replies and there’s a crash nearby. I rush forward to his side and I can see he’s flexing his fingers too, ready to cast a spell. “Stay behind us,” I order Melissa, knowing she is probably going to want to investigate with us. A roar echoes through the empty building. “The elevator,” she whispers suddenly and Alex and I both whip our gazes up to look at the same time. “Melissa run now,” I order her. “But…” "Go!" The doors open and the Beast is more massive than I expected. “Oh shit,” Alex curses and we take a step back. “Any ideas?” “Uh no.” "You're the smart one," he shouts at me. "This is a little different than trapping a demon, Alex!"</p><p>“Wait, someone’s coming,” he blurts. The Beast roars at us and it shakes the entire room. I can hear medical equipment rattling. This is not ideal. But I have a spell in mind to contain it into a single room. Hopefully it's strong enough. “Emma, get out of the way!” I look at Alex in confusion but he's moving fast. He slams into me, crashing us into an open room. My butt takes the brunt of the blow and I curse it for being so bony. I lift my head and only just see Parrish run by, completely covered in fire. The heat of it rushes into the room and it hurts my bare skin. My mouth is open in a silent gasp. Alex rolls off me with a groan. He just saved our lives. I’m able to sit up and cough, my lungs are already aching. I look around the room through the smoke. Alex is pushing himself up next to me. I glance over and see flames licking up his legs, bright orange and angry. “Alex!" I shout in surprise. "Your pants are on fire!” He looks at me in confusion before glancing down and he shrieks in a very non-manly way. “Uisge!” I cry out and water breaks from the pipes above our heads, soaking the both of us as surely as we'd jumped into a pool. </p><p>Scott, Stiles, Isaac, and the Sheriff peer into the room. Stiles raises his eyebrows and Isaac and Scott rush over to me. They both lift me back to my feet by my underarms. All my clothes are soaked, even my socks and underwear. I feel like a wet dog. The Sheriff is holding his gun out and looking at us as if assessing the scene. I kneel down beside Alex worriedly. “What happened?” The Sheriff questions. “We had a mishap with some matches,” Alex replies sarcastically then hisses when I touch his leg. “That hurts!” He's normally pretty good about letting me tend to his injuries. Though he's extra sensitive about burns. Shocking considering how much he loves fire spells. “I know it does. Let me look at it!” His pants are mostly charred and the skin I am able to reveal is red and angry. It's a pretty serious burn. Another roar shakes the room and the boys scramble back to their feet behind me. “We need to move now,” the Sheriff barks and exits the room without another glance. That makes sense considering there is a murderous monster on the loose. “Emma, just go with them.” Alex gets to his feet even though I know that burn must be excruciating. He's always been good about walking off an injury. “I have a bottle of the healing potion in my motorcycle bag. I'll be okay.” “Are you sure?” “You already put the blaze out. Go find this monstrous beast already. Oh, and tell your hellhound friend he owes me new jeans. And I demand an apology because he almost killed the both of us.” I squeeze his hand once before hurrying after the others. </p><p>On the fourth floor the lights continue to flicker. There are other small fires burning in the hallway. The Sheriff insists on going first, so he’s leading the way down the hall with his gun ready. He really should let me go before him. I'm much more prepared for a fight. The hallway is a complete mess. Papers are strewn about and there seems to be ash on the ground. The spirits roar in my ear to step back just as the Sheriff holds his arm back to block us from continuing. Parrish flies by us, so encased in flame you can barely tell it’s a person. I hear his back hit the wall and his flames nearly evaporate. His bare chest has claw marks, but they don’t appear to be bleeding, almost like they cauterized themselves. His eyes glow like the ember of a flame. I move under the Sheriff’s arm before he can stop me. My feet make no movements as I kneels l by Parrish's side. He looks at me and his eyes slowly fade back to normal. He doesn’t acknowledge that I’m sitting next to him at all, so I merely check him over. But of course, there are no burns only some gashes. I'm guessing the fight was pretty brutal. “Parrish are you okay?” The Sheriff squats beside me while Isaac and Scott face the other direction, probably looking for the Beast. “Deputy!” Parrish snaps out of whatever trance he was in with a flinch. Physically his wounds all healed and the ash will come off after a good shower. I doubt he even remembers fighting the creature at all. That must be a hellhound thing. That's so interesting it's almost like two separate beings sharing a body. “Emma, look at this.” Stiles waves me over. Scott and Isaac point to footprints on the ground. They are massive paw prints with claws the size of my hand. Then suddenly it becomes a shoe. “It reverted back to human,” I whisper. “Whoever it is, probably doesn’t even know what happened.” </p><p>The next day we’re back at Scott’s house to continue with the plan to rescue Lydia. We’re running out of time. She's going to die in there if we don't stop it. “There are four steps,” Stiles tells us. “We get into Eichen, we get into the closed unit, we get Lydia, we get out.” Nature whispers to me about Eichen. How they avoid that place at all costs. How I should too. Something in there scares them. I am going to ignore their warnings. Lydia is worth the trouble. “And we have to do all of this while getting past the orderlies, guards, electric door locks, and a Mountain Ash barrier.” “You have a plan for all that?” Malia questions. Stiles holds up a keycard. “I stole this last night off an orderly. But it’s useless cause they reset the codes each night.” “So, why did you take it?” Kira wonders. “I’m wondering how he managed to do it without getting caught,” Isaac adds, making everyone but Stiles laugh. “I hate you,” he tells Isaac who shrugs. “The only way to get Lydia out of Eichen is to make that key card work again,” Scott cuts in as the other two boys glare at each other. “How are you going to do that?” “We’re getting to that, okay, just listen.” He spins his laptop to us. “I pulled all the history off the key card. Two weeks ago, there was a brownout and the security system rebooted. During a reboot, all of the key cards revert back to their default code.” “So, what? We trick the system into doing it again?” I ask curiously. “Exactly. We need the system to reboot.” </p><p>“How do we cause a brownout?” “That’s your job,” Scott tells Kira. “You’re going to draw power from the main line, but only enough to cause a brownout.” “Not a blackout,” Stiles reiterates. “Do that and you send Eichen into lockdown which would be bad. Very, very bad.” “There’s an electrical room behind the receptionist counter,” he points to the blueprints. “The main power line goes into two breakers that run power to all of Eichen.” “Okay, um slight problem, I don’t know how to do that. Can’t Emma do it?” “We need Emma for another thing,” Stiles replies at pats my head. “You have time to practice.” “Okay say all this works,” Malia begins skeptically. “How does this get us into the closed unit?” “The system takes five minutes to reboot. In that five minutes all the alarms will be turned off, the key card should work.” “Liam, Isaac, and I will get Stiles and Emma to the gate of the closed unit.” He's pointing to the blueprints to show us the path. “Emma, you can get through Mountain Ash right?” “If I use spirit magic,” I reply softly. “Is that a problem?” “The spirits don’t want me to go there,” I whisper and close my eyes, trying to get a better sense of what scares them. “Emma, Lydia needs you,” Stiles pleads. “Okay,” I agree knowing full well I was always going to say yes, even though everything in me is screaming danger. I know I’m not the only one with doubts. Kira looks terrified, Liam unsure, Malia annoyed, and Isaac worried. “Guys, if we don’t do this, we lose Lydia. She’s going to die in there tonight and she might take a lot of innocent people with her.” I harden my resolve. I won’t lose another friend.</p><p>“Emma, you seem nervous,” Isaac whispers as I pace around his room. When the others all left to work on their respective jobs, we came up here. And now the house is empty. “I don’t like Eichen House. I’ve never been inside but just the thought of it makes me uneasy.” I know Alex feels the same. Any place that is created to jail supernatural doesn't sit well with us. Isaac lets out a long breath. He doesn’t seem nervous at all, despite what’s going on tonight. I would think he'd be bothered about the plan. “It’s not too bad. It’s creepy as all get out…but it’s just a hospital.” “Where there is a wing specifically designed to contain supernatural’s,” I point out with a raised brow. “We’re not going to get stuck there,” he assures me. “Yeah right. If everything goes according to plan, I’ll take everyone on a trip to Hawaii.” He tilts my chin up, fingers soft against my skin. “What’s going on with you?” “All of this is getting to me. The freakish beast, staying on top of school, knowing Alex and I could get a call literally at any time, and now this?” Isaac wraps his arms around my torso and I melt into it. “Take a few deep breaths. We’ll be fine. We’ve faced worse, haven’t we?” “I know I have,” I whisper. “That doesn’t make it any easier.” “I know," he replies softly. "How about I distract you?” A mischievous smirk spreads across his lips. “What do you have in mind?” I ask him breathlessly and I can already feel my body coiling tightly, ready to be unwound. “We’ve got a few hours before we need to meet the others,” he whispers in my ear, causing goosebumps to appear on my arms. "And?" My voice hitches as he unbuttons my jeans. "I think you'll be delighted about all the ways I can distract you. The only thing that will be on your mind is me," he roguishly replies before moving me onto his bed. </p><p>“There you guys are,” Scott greets Isaac and I when we come down the stairs, adjusting our clothing that we just hurriedly put back on. I see there is a pack meeting that we must have missed. That's a bit awkward. Neither of us heard anybody even come into the house. “What’s going on?” Isaac questions. “Kira is struggling to create the brownout,” Malia answers. “How far can we get without that?” “The front door?” Stiles answers and he crosses his arms over his plaid shirt. “We’re going,” Scott orders and Kira pales. “Scott, we went through boxes of light bulbs.” “It doesn’t matter. You can do this.” “The key card won’t work without a reboot.” “Then why don’t we just steal another one?” I ask the group. “How do you propose we do that?” “I could put the guards to sleep.” Stiles and Scott look at each other and I nearly slap my hand on my head. The amount of times they forget about what I can do is just baffling. “That’s…actually a really good idea.” Kira hangs her head, she must think that she failed. We should give her a chance. “Kira can do it. I need to conserve my power for the Mountain Ash barrier,” I cut in. “Emma’s right. Kira, you can do this.” “You guys are all crazy. We’re all going to die,” Kira replies and shakes her head. </p><p>When night falls we’re seated in the back of the prison transfer van. Parrish is up in the driver’s seat since he’s the only viable option. They know deputies and luckily, we now have one that understands our situations. We're lucky Parrish agreed to help. He didn't seem super enthused but he really cares about Lydia. I feel very warm in this body bag. But if Isaac who has a massive fear of confinement can sit still so can I. But I have a terrible feeling that I can’t shake. Stiles shushes us suddenly. “Delivery to the morgue.” “I don’t see you on the list,” another voice replies. “You heard about the animal attacks, right? The hospital ran out of refrigerated drawers and Eichen’s got the only other up to code morgue in the county.” “Let’s have a look.” “I don’t think you want to do that. The stench back there almost made me pass out while driving,” Parrish cuts in quickly. “Open the back of the van, please.” The van shakes when Parrish closes his door and I will myself to make no movements, even hold my breath. “I’ll need to log the names off the toe tags.” “There’s significant decomp,” Parrish argues. “They were found in the county tunnels way past rigor.” “Open them up, please.” Man, this guard is way too serious about his job. I hear the man make a gagging sound. “No, no just go.” Then the back doors close again and I finally breath again. I wish I could have just put that guy to sleep and we break in, but Stiles' plan might be safer. </p><p>“Oh my god! Never again,” Stiles tells Scott when we all unzip our bags. “I agree with Stilinski,” Isaac rubs his arms. I see he's covered in goosebumps and very pale. I'm proud of him for keeping his control. Last time he was confined he nearly attacked Allison. “That was just terrible.” Scott checks his phone and by now the girls should be in place. We don't have a very big time window. “Fifteen minutes, starting now.” I kick the rest of the body bag off and hop off the table. Stiles promptly falls off his table and Isaac laughs. “Way to go.” “Ow.” I push the blades of my two knives further into my tall brown boots. Then I lean over to help Stiles squirm out of his own black body bag. “This might be the weirdest thing we’ve ever done.” “I miss the days of creating the beastiary,” he mumbles and accepts my hand. “Me too. Actually, I have so many things to add to it.” “New project?” “Absolutely,” I grin at him. Isaac takes my hand and squeezes. I can tell that's more to comfort him than me. We all look to Scott. It’s time to get the show rolling. He leans against the door to listen. After moment he opens the door and leads us out. Isaac and I bring up the rear. But I can’t shake the feeling that I’m missing something important. There's something poking at my senses but I feel weird.</p><p>Stiles shows us the way through the building. He’s the only one of us who has really spent any time here, besides Malia and she was needed downstairs. Stiles suddenly skids to a stop and presses himself against a wall. He thrusts his arm out and forces Scott back too. “What are they doing there?” Scott whispers and I poke my head around to see two orderlies. “I don’t know their round should have ended five minutes ago.” “I can take them,” Liam offers. “No one’s taking anyone,” Scott replies harshly. “Scott,” Isaac interrupts. “I kinda agree with the kid. We need to move.” “How much time?” “Three minutes,” Scott replies after he checks his phone. “I’ll just knock them out and hide the bodies.” “Oh my god, please stop.” A kid hits the window across from us and the boys all jump. “Did you take the doctor?” He questions loudly. “What?” “Did you take the doctor? I haven’t had my medication. I need ten milligrams at 8 am, 15 milligrams at 1 pm, and no more than 20 at dinner.” “We’ll get the doctor,” Scott offers awkwardly. “Doctor Fenris,” the kid tells us while nodding. “Doctor Fenris. They took Doctor Fenris.” The boy continues to hit his window. I glance at Scott impatiently. We need to do something now before it’s too late. Our window is closing. “I haven’t had my medication. I need to see the doctor. They took Doctor Fenris.” “Scott…” Isaac whispers. “Hey, somebody shut him up.” “I need to see the doctor!” “Dormi,” I whisper and wave my hand. The kid falls onto the floor with a very loud thump. “Good call, Emma.” "It's what I do." </p><p>“Come on,” Stiles whispers and we finally move from the hidden corner, the guards are finally gone. I hear a crackle of electricity and the lights flicker. “She did it,” Isaac exclaims brightly. “Kira did it,” Liam says at the same time. “Five minutes to get to Lydia,” Scott tells us, making sure we remain all business. “Where’s the card reader?” Stiles whispers. “It should be here. It has to be here.” “They must have taken it out when the Dread Doctor’s got through,” Scott realizes in horror. “Are you telling me we came all the way down here just to be stopped by an ordinary key? Are you kidding me?” “We don’t need a key, we could break it down,” Liam offers. “Or you could just let me do it,” I point out. “Uh, okay?” Liam steps aside, he still hasn't quite grasped my powers. “Apartum,” I murmur and the door springs open. I can feel the mountain ash affecting me already…but there’s still something beneath that. Something evil…but it’s almost elusive when I reach for it. Could this be what the spirits warned me about? “Okay, Stiles, Emma, go!” Scott shouts and Stiles jumps through the opening. I take a deep breath and step forward. I can feel the mountain ash barrier trying to keep me out. But my blood allows me to pass with only minimal concentration. Stiles opens up the next door with the key card and we run down the hallway. “Stiles? Emma?” Lydia breathes out when we enter her cell. She’s cuffed to the bed and there is bloody medical equipment on the table next to her and on her pillow case. These monsters drilled into her head. I should kill every one of them. How could they do this to her?</p><p>“You can’t be here,” she tells us instantly. Stiles looks back at me fearfully, waiting for me to take the lead. “Emma?” "Let's move," I tell him instantly. "We need to get her out of here." “You’re going to die if you stay,” Lydia replies and her entire body is coated with sweat. I’ve never seen her look so terrible. Lydia is known for always being put together. She's always fashionable and her hair is always neat. I need to focus. Getting her out of here is all that matters. “All of you.” “We’ll be fine,” I tell Stiles. "We just need to hurry." “Let’s get her out of those.” He begins to messily undo the restraints at her wrist while I start with her feet. “He’s coming,” Lydia tells us and I’ve never seen her looks so pale and weak. It almost makes me sick to my stomach. “Lydia, we’re not leaving you here,” Stiles growls. “You have to.” An alarm buzzes and we both look up, my heart sails to my throat. What about the others? “Emma, make him go with you,” Lydia pleads and her voice is so light. She sounds so weak and not at all like herself. “Please. Go. Please. Go, before he finds you.” </p><p>I grab Stiles’ arm and we move into another cell, ducking down in the darkness. I peek around the edge when I hear footsteps approaching. I can see the man is well dressed, this must be the doctor I’ve heard about from Deaton. I should kill him for what he’s been doing here. This isn't natural. Stiles grips my arm so tightly I know I’m going to bruise. But it’s the only thing keeping me from moving. I wonder if he can feel my anger? I'm guessing he feels the same. That’s when I can finally sense what I’ve been feeling since I stepped foot in this place. A horrible evil. “There’s a demon here,” I whisper into Stiles ear and he flinches. He doesn’t say anything just stares at me in horror. But I can sense it clearly. The foulness of demons is the only thing that could be making me feel this way. That is why the spirits flee from here. It all makes sense now. Stiles holds up one finger and we listen to Lydia and the doctor again. “Theo and Hayden, they found it. They were looking for Noah, but they found a symbol,” Lydia explains. “A circle inside of another circle, carved into a wall. The symbol of Scott’s pack.” The symbol he left for Theo...Lydia saw it. It must have been one of her visions. “It was more than a symbol, wasn’t it? It as a promise to reunite them.” “Yes.” “But has Scott done it yet? Will he be coming for you?” “Someone’s coming,” Lydia answers and Stiles and I try to remain still when we hear another door. “But it’s not Scott,” Lydia tells him ominously. Stiles quickly puts his hand over my mouth and I can feel his panic. Him covering my mouth isn't going to prevent anything but I let him do it since it's making him feel like we won't be caught. “I can’t believe this is actually a medical establishment.” Theo’s voice cuts in. Because of course he’s here too. He had to know we were making our move tonight and he wanted to beat us to it. We can't let him near Lydia, not after what he did to her. It's his fault she's here in the first place. Stiles shakes his head when I try to pull free from him, he’s silently telling me to stay still. “Now, what would a pack of Chimera’s want with a banshee?” “I don’t want a banshee,” he replies to the doctor. “I’m looking for a hellhound.” A loud but low growl then echoes around us. That was Parrish, but how did he pass the gate? He's supposed to be with the van, waiting for us to escape. Stiles peaks his head around the edge and I hear his sharp intake of breath. “You wanted a hellhound, I think you found one.” I move around him to look too. Parrish is at the other end of the hallway and he’s melting through the gate. His entire body is smoldering with flames, I’ve only ever seen rage demons control fire like that. Even I can only hold fire for so long before I get burned. An even louder roar echoes through the entire building. “Scott,” I whisper to Stiles.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Chapter 26</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What do we do?” I mouth to Stiles. I'm fully aware of the chimera’s heightened hearing, so we need to be quiet if we're to go unnoticed. Stiles watches as Parrish marches towards the group of teenagers. Theo returns with his claws at Lydia’s throat. “Back off.” Parrish slowly stops but his entire body smoking. “Take him.” The other chimera's are hesitant and fearful. “The guy’s on fire!” “You’ll heal,” Theo snarls. “Do it!” Tracy rushes forward on his order but Parrish isn’t fazed by her claws. He punches her in the face and it's so satisfying to watch. The electricity Josh absorbs from the wall doesn’t affect him either, it’s amazing. That must be part of the hellhound nature. “Theo this isn’t working!” He shoves Josh brutally against the wall. “We need to help Parrish,” I whisper. Stiles mouth falls open as the doctor put his tool to the back of Theo’s head. “That works too,” I retort, listening to Theo cry out in pain is like music to my ears. “Sorry Theo, but I’m not done with her yet!” The doctor picks Lydia up and Stiles finally let’s go of me. We scramble to our feet and block the doctor’s path. A rush of heat reveals that Parrish burst into hotter flames, scalding Corey who screams in agony when Parrish throws his body. I move out of the way, but Corey lands on Stiles who hits the ground. “No!” I scream when Theo throws a metal rod through Parrish’s torso. “Lydia! Lydia!” I can hear Stiles screaming behind me. “I should kill you where you stand,” I snarl at Theo when he moves to approach. “Emma, I need this door open!” Stiles shouts and Theo kicks it open. Stiles nods once to me and runs up the stairs. “You’re never going to be able to find her without me!” Theo shouts after him. “Think again,” I push Theo backwards angrily before chasing after Stiles. </p><p>“Any luck?” I ask when I catch up to Stiles and he’s gasping for breath. I really need to take him running with me because he is so out of shape. “No.” “Stiles, wait,” Theo appears behind us and I clench my fists so hard I feel my nails draw blood from my palms. “I want her out of here too.” “What do you want?” “What’s the difference? I can find her you can’t.” “I can find her without you,” I tell him harshly. “You are a sociopathic douchebag that has ruined my friends’ lives. If Scott were here I’d ask permission to force aneurisms through your brain till you went mad from the pain.” “Emma, it’s okay,” Stiles places his hand on my shoulder. “Let him help then you can eviscerate him.” I relent, for now. I'm fully aware that I can still feel the demon, though I can’t sense exactly where it is. It feels closer, but I'm still foggy. The Mountain Ash is dulling the feeling. Lydia first than the demon, I remind myself. I should have brought Alex. I hate not having him here to guard my back, I feel vulnerable. Theo leads us into a bathroom and there are men curled up in fear of us. I don't know why they're all here unsupervised, probably to hide. This place truly is despicable. All these people probably need real doctors to help them. They only get abused and locked up here. Theo pushes one aside and reveals a grate. “It leads to the tunnels, doesn’t it?” “There’s miles of them. They could be anywhere by now.” </p><p>The demonic sense gets overwhelming and I glance around the room. It’s here. I can feel it now as if it was breathing down my neck. It's a feeling I'm all too familiar with. “Why is your heart racing?” Theo suddenly asks me. I slide my hand to my boot and take out my knife, my movements slow and calm. I don't want it to realize what I'm doing before I can get the upper hand. I need to kill it now. I can't go after Lydia now with this happening right here. Every nerve in my body is screaming at me. “Whoa…” Theo holds his hands up and his eyes are wide as he stares at the weapon in my hands. “I’m on your side right now.” “Emma?” Stiles reaches hesitantly for me, and my entire body is tense. The demon is in this room, masquerading as one of these men. The Mountain Ash must be clouding it’s senses too or it would know who I was. “Stiles," I begin calmly. "You need to go find Lydia. Right now.” “Not without you,” he protests immediately. I bring the blade across the palm of my hand, Theo actually tries to stop me. “Hey Emma, don’t hurt yourself!” With my cut palm I feel the rush of spirit power. It clears all the fuzziness from the Mountain Ash in the building. My eyes glow white and they land on a figure of a man on the other side of the room. It is cowering like the others...hiding in plain sight. A hunger demon that feeds on people’s insanity. I can see his true form, a grotesque dark green and red monster with skeletal hands. This monster has been feasting in this place for god knows how long. It likely has been helping make everyone here miserable...staff and patients alike. All so that it can continue to feed. “Theo if you ever want to redeem yourself in my eyes. Take Stiles now and find Lydia. Don't turn back.” My fingers flip the dagger expertly around and I point it at my target. “Demon,” I growl and the creature sheds the skin it stole to conceal itself. “What the fu-” Stiles squeaks but Theo is already pushing him down the grate. I meet his eyes once and I know mine must be intimidating, glowing pure white light. The first time I actually saw them when I was training I was shocked. Every spirit witch’s eyes glow when they use their powers, always different colors too. It looks like pure power and it's as close as mortals ever come to it. “We’ll leave you to this,” he tells me and his own voice is high. Though neither of them has ever seen a demon like this so it must be as terrifying as it was the first time I saw them. Once I'm sure they're gone I return my focus on the monster. It's fat with dark maroon and green colors. It's skin has sores all over it and rows of sharp teeth. Though hunger demons don't eat human flesh it's still intimidating. It hisses at me as I approach cautiously. The other men in the room bury their faces into their arms or anything to avoid looking at it. I wonder if they knew what it was? Some humans get a sense of them.</p><p>When the monster charges, I move aside. Fighting demons has become a dance. One that I don't think I've quite mastered. I don't think anyone can master it. But I'm ready to kill this thing. It slams into one of the tiled walls hard enough to crack them. I see some of the little pieces fall down and they clatter onto the floor. Since it’s dazed from the blow I slide across the dirty floor and bury my dagger into its skin. The demon roars and kicks me aside. The kick hurts, but I don’t think it was hard enough to break any bones. I've broken enough to know the feeling. My adrenaline keeps me up to speed. The demon's movements are slowed now, my blood having weakened it already. My hands wrap around one of the shower heads and I use it as leverage to pull myself up over the creature when it tries to slam into me once more. Hunger demons are usually just brute strength. Thankfully I'm quick. My boots land on its scaly back and the only reason I don’t fall is because of all the training I did with Alex and the others. My balance is better than ever. My fingers tighten on the small black blade and I stab it down again as many times as I can. This time acidic blood wells from the cuts and stings against my fingers. Thankfully spirit witches are resilient to demon toxins like their blood. Though it still hurts like hell. The demon staggers and I know I’ve got it finished now. I pull at the space around me, creating a glowing portal. I kick the squealing monster inside and slam the door closed. That demon will no longer influence Eichen House. It will not harm the patients anymore now that it's gone. It'll struggle on the other side before my blood kills it. A piercing scream shatters through the air and I cover my ears in agony. When it's over I raise my head and look around. Lydia, that must have been Lydia. </p><p>When I limp out of the room I see Parrish again, thankfully okay, and the others trailing behind him. They look a little worse for wear, but I’m sure I don’t look great either. In fact my side hurts really bad now. My fingers are burned from the demon's blood too. “Emma? Em, are you okay?” Isaac shouts when his eyes fall on me. “I’m good,” I reply and I watch as Parrish burns away the Mountain Ash. I can feel it being lifted like a weight off my shoulders. My normal magic will be stronger now. I could have used it to weaken that demon. Too bad Parrish didn't take care of that barrier earlier. "Champion," Parrish greets me and I can't help but flinch. The hellhound knows what I am. I incline my head to him, unsure of what else to say. Scott holds up his hand where he should be stopped, but his palm passes through. I limp forward and Liam catches me when I trip over the broken door. “Whoa, I got you.” He looks over at Isaac with wide eyes. “Um, here’s your girlfriend.” Isaac loops my arm around his shoulders to help me along. “Where is Stiles?” “He and Theo went after Lydia,” I reply. “Why didn’t you go with him?” Scott questions harshly as we follow Parrish. “There was a demon here.” “What?!” Each boys cries out at once. It's almost funny. “Had to take care of it," I breathe out. "I sent them ahead so they wouldn’t be in danger from it and then I killed it.” In the tunnels, Parrish picks up his pace, practically jogging and I hear Lydia shout. “Stiles run!” Parrish rounds the corner and throws Stiles back, Scott barely catches him and pulls him back. I hold up my hands, creating a barrier just as Lydia screams. My barrier doesn’t protect us from the sound of the scream, but from the falling rocks above our heads. Smoke fills the tunnel and I drop my hands when the rumbling stops. We all watch Parrish exit the room, carrying Lydia. His eyes are back to normal. “Where to?” I release Isaac’s hand and move to Parrish and Lydia’s side. “You walk, I’ll look,” I tell him and he nods. “This way,” Scott tells us and leads us back out of the tunnels. “Come on.” </p><p>“There’s a door up ahead,” Scott waves us after him. “What about Mason?” Isaac wonders. “He’s on it,” Liam replies without hesitation. He believes that Mason will help us get out. “Trust me.” I press some healing and warm magic into the back of Lydia’s head while I keep pace, even though my side is screaming at me for moving quickly and my ankle is still a little sore. Sometimes I have more injuries than I can keep track of. My healing magic isn't doing anything either. “What…what’s happening?” Lydia gasps. “Plan B,” Parrish tells her. With a bright shock, Liam opens the gate. “I told you!” We climb out from the grate outside of the building and Scott moves it back into place. “Can you stand?” Parrish asks Lydia and she nods, just as the Jeep pulls up. “Is she okay?” Malia asks worriedly. “No, we need to go. Emma, you keep her in the backseat, do whatever you can. We gotta get her to the clinic.” Parrish grunts and I see slashes across his back when he falls forward. Tracy has her claws on Lydia. “Sorry but she’s coming with me.” “Tracy wait, you don’t know what’s about to happen.” “I’m taking her, that’s what’s happening. And none of you are going to do a thing…” I raise my hand, ready to break the fingers she’s using to hold Lydia when Tracy gasps and collapses, revealing Mrs. Martin. She must have hit her over the head with something. I did not see that coming. “Could somebody please get my daughter out of this hellhole?” </p><p>Stiles and I hold Lydia in the backseat, but each time she screams it hurts so bad. There is blood coming from Stiles ears. I’m sure mine are bleeding too but I’m holding Lydia and trying to sooth her as best I can. “Scott hurry up!” Stiles barks at him. “Lydia, Lydia, hey, hey, hey!” Her face is a mask of pain, teeth clenched together. Stiles looks at me in complete terror. I need to do something. “Lydia, look at me. You’re going to make it.” I try and shush her when she gasps. “But you’re not,” Lydia tells Stiles. Scott guns it, pushing this jeep to the limit. It'll be a miracle if we don't break down. I need to get Lydia’s mind off of what she’s hearing. “Lydia, let me tell you about what the spirit world looks like.” She rolls her head over to look at me. Her pupils are blown wide, but she's focused on me, which is what I want. “I want you to listen to my words only and picture exactly what I’m saying. Can you do that?” “Yes,” she breathes out. “It’s a beautiful place. The landscapes differ some are rocky with cliffs like a vast desert. There is no sun or moon and the sky is always dark. But I could still see almost as clear as daytime in some places.” She’s silent now and Stiles wordlessly encourages me to keep talking to her. “There are some places where the trees float upside down…suspended by nothing at all. I’d never seen anything like it. Some spirits used them like children would a jungle gym. These were mischievous spirits that were more afraid of me than I was of them. I found a river that floated above the riverbed in bubbles. It was one of the most magical places I’ve ever been to even to this day. Kind spirits floated among them. One of them even stopped the bleeding where I was stabbed by the witch hunters. They were spirits of compassion and they glowed like the sunset.” I know we’re getting close to the clinic so Deaton can help. She hasn't screamed for a few moments so I must be on the right track on keeping her occupied. “Once I found a cabin and it had everything exactly as someone who left it years before. I don’t know how it got to the spirit world but I stayed there for a while, but Allison couldn’t go inside with me. I was terribly lonely there without her so I didn't stay long. When I hid in the caves, we used to talk about how much we missed you and your sassy comments. How we never all got to go shopping for prom dresses together…” A tear streaks down my cheek but I don’t stop. “She said she was so proud of you, for learning more about your abilities. That we were the bestest friends she could ever have asked for. She loved us and she didn't regret anything and she never blamed anyone for what happened. She was honored to have died protecting all of us. She said it's what any true hunter would have wanted.” Stiles is staring at me with wide eyes, seemingly forgetting that Lydia is actually in pain. Scott shudders in the front seat. "Allison wanted to remind us that we were her family too," I continue and Lydia closes her eyes briefly.</p><p>Scott whips into a parking spot and the boys carry her inside. Lydia is groaning again as they place her onto the table. “Whoa, whoa, whoa,” Stiles tries to sooth her. “Hold her!” The boys each latch onto her arms and I grasp her legs. She screams again and shakes everything in the room. “Doc, you gotta do something,” Stiles shouts in alarm. “I will, but right now I need you to keep her still.” Lydia is grinding her teeth and groaning. Deaton makes his way over with a need. “Steady,” he tells us. “What the hell is that?” “Mistletoe,” he replies. “Mistletoe? She’s got a fricking hole in her head!” Lydia cries out and I readjust my grip. “Stiles help,” Scott tells him and Stiles helps keep her steady while Deaton pushes the needle down. She sits up and screams, this time I feel blood in my ears, it trickles down my face. The glass of all the windows shatter. “Lydia? Lydia?” Stiles gently touches her face and Scott helps me back to my feet. “Lydia, come on. No, no, no. Come on. Lydia, wake up.” He looks at me again, terror in his eyes for the 3rd time tonight. “Emma?” “Anapneo,” I whisper and Lydia gasps. She blinks a few times. “You okay?” Stiles asks her gently and she nods. Stiles is smiling again and he holds her hand. “Want to try and sit up?” He and Scott get her into a sitting position. Lydia looks at each of us then her gaze falls on her mom who just entered the room. “Mom?” “Oh honey,” her mom gasps and walks forward to embrace her. “They saved my life, mom,” Lydia tells her. “Stiles saved me.” We all let out a collective sigh of relief. “I’m not paying for the windows,” Stiles suddenly tells Deaton and both Scott and I laugh. </p><p>“Emma, do you ever sleep?” My uncle questions as I tug my brown boots on. “Nope.” He and Chloe are curled up together with a football game on. They look so normal. “What’s going on tonight?” Chloe asks me quietly. “We’re following Parrish.” “The deputy?” Jake wonders in confusion. It makes sense they would both know him, seeing as Chloe works with the district attorney and Jake is an ER doctor. Those three roles all cross over a lot. “Yes, he’s a hellhound.” I laugh at their blank expressions. “They’re incredibly rare. Grandma doesn’t even believe they exist. I asked Brandon. It's nice to continue to prove her wrong.” I'm still pissed she taught us that demons were rare. That's the biggest lie I've ever been told. Demons are common and we're always dispatched to take care of it. Maybe I would have been better off learning magic from someone besides the coven. “This town, I tell ya,” Chloe replies with an eye roll as Jake laughs. "It's really a breeding ground for the supernatural." Jake's eyes watch me calmly. “You be careful. Is Alex joining you?” “He’s meeting Michael and Mira in Chicago for something. I chose to stay behind.” “And they’re okay with that?” No, I'm not okay with us being separated. I hate that I'm not going with him on the mission to watch his back and I know he feels the same. But we're both following orders and I do think I need to be here right now with everything going on. I couldn't bear to leave Isaac and the pack undefended. “I told the coven what was happening and they agreed with all this death and violence, someone needs to be here in case...” “In case what?” My uncle wonders and he’s giving me the parental look. It's best I don't tell him what could happen. “In case I’m needed here,” I reply easily and pat his head. He frowns and gives me his best adult look. It just doesn't work on me though. “The boys are here! I gotta go!” “Be careful and try and get home by curfew!” He shouts after me, but I’m already down the front steps. </p><p>The back door is thrown open and I climb over Liam to sit in the middle. “Hey,” I greet all the boys. Isaac kisses me enthusiastically when I turn to greet him. “Hey! Keep your hands to yourself,” Stiles shouts to break us apart. “What’s the plan?” I ask after I clear my throat, my face must be flushed from that kiss. “Argent is at Parrish’s place. We’re going to follow on his order.” “Ah, I see we’re supernatural animal control.” Stiles barks out a laugh. “This is serious Emma,” Scott chastises me. “Everything we do is serious. I come prepared in case the big boy shows up.” “What do you mean?” Liam asks me curiously. I pull a scroll from my bag. “Souta sent me this. It’s a spell that might reveal the original form of the beast to us.” “Who is Souta?” “He’s in the coven with me," I answer brightly. "He’s from Japan. I learned a lot from him over the summer.” “You think you can do this spell?” “It doesn’t always work and obviously he’s not a normal case since he was created by the Douche Doctor’s.” Liam and Isaac both chuckle and I grin. My sass is on fire today for some reason. “But it’s worth a shot, right?” “We trust you,” Scott replies. “Emma, is that a knife?” Isaac pulls a blade from the top of my boot and turns it over in his fingers. “This…” he swallows thickly. “This was Allison’s.” “Yes,” I reply and take it back from his hands. I'm protective of these blades. I'd be devastated if I ever lost them. “Mr. Argent gave them to me when I saw him in Brazil this summer.” The car falls silent. Liam glances around. I know he’s heard a lot about Allison but he didn’t know her. “He knew she’d like them being used to fight demons," I finally admit to them. "I wanted to use things that have meaning when I needed to kill demons...it makes me feel more connected I guess.” Stiles clears his throat. “Can we talk about what I saw in Eichen?” I knew this would come up sooner or later. I know they all must have questions since Alex and I don't talk about specifics. But I owe them some answers. “Yes, you can ask me whatever you want.” “What was it?” “That was a hunger demon. Pretty low on the totem pole, but dangerous either way.” Stiles swallows loudly and his fingers clench the steering wheel. “It…it shed that skin, like a snake would.” “It was disguising itself so that way it could continue to feed on the insanity and chaos in that place. Eichen might be better without that thing around.” “I won’t take your word for it,” Scott cuts in. “I never want to step foot in there again.” “Me either,” Isaac replies quietly. </p><p>“He’s headed to the school,” Scott announces as he checks his phone. “Why’s Parrish headed for the school?” Liam asks, leaning forward to look over Scott’s shoulder. “It’s not Parrish,” Scott replies grimly. “At least not right now.” “Okay...” Isaac frowns. “Why is a hellhound going to school?” “Because everything bad happens at the school.” “Maybe he’s got a yearning for a higher education,” Stiles adds sarcastically. “Liam, hellhounds at the school, so, we’re going to the school. Okay?” Liam takes the hint and falls silent. Stiles shifts the Jeep into fourth gear and speeds up. “Emma, what do you know about hellhounds?” “They are creatures of night. The most famous was Cerberus who guarded Hades.” “Hades as in Hell?” Stiles wonders. “So, I’ve been told.” “But that’s all myths,” Scott replies and glances back at me. I can see the disbelief in his eyes. “You thought werewolves and witches were myths too before you got bit by Peter and met me.” “But…” “Scott," I can't help but roll my eyes. "I’ve been told I’m the champion of three of the gods.” “Do you actually believe that though?” “I don’t know.” I shrug and my thoughts drift back to training with Alex. One of the things we had to do in this world was climb Mount Olympus. Why would we do that if there wasn’t a real reason? Michael believes in them and so did my dad. I don't know if they're actually gods or just powerful spirits. It's not really my place to question them. All I know is that I'm special and I should do what I'm trained for. “But nothing in this world surprises me anymore. Some of it might make more sense if everything ended up being somewhat true.” </p><p>Stiles pulls up to the school and we all climb out. The spirits are quiet, eerily quiet. Liam slams the car door when he gets out last. Anything in the vicinity will have heard that. “Sorry,” he apologizes awkwardly when the boys turn to glare at him. Thankfully there are still lights on so we’re not stumbling in the dark. Mr. Argent is striding toward us and I see the silver of a gun in his hand. He doesn't go anywhere without a gun, though with his profession, not carrying one would be a deadly mistake. “Where’s Parrish?” “I lost him,” he replies grimly. “He’s moving too fast.” “Scott,” Liam suddenly calls out. “That guys not moving at all.” He points down the hall and there’s a body, lying very still. I make to rush over there but Isaac holds me back. I send him my best ‘what the hell do you think you’re doing look’. But he merely nods to the other and they begin to walk forward together. I guess he wants to move as a pack. I doubt that would stop whatever did this from attacking. When we finally reach the bloodied body I kneel down and check for a pulse, but there isn’t one. He's already gone. The boys all step over the body and I reluctantly follow them out of the courtyard. Scott leads us around the side of the school, where another body is lying on the damp sidewalk. “Look,” Liam nods towards one of the school busses and the back doors are torn open. Inside it reeks of death. These people never stood a chance. They were ripped apart. One of the bodies moves and holds their hand out. “Help me,” he begs. I surge forward but Scott catches me by my waist before the others even move. “It’s a trap,” a dark voice declares and Parrish strides out from the shadows. His veins are glowing like a hearth. “Please….” Scott starts to release me and I think he is going to help me with the injured man. But one look at the hellhound has me stop, like my feet are glued to the floor. “You can’t help him champion,” he informs me darkly. "He is beyond even your abilities."</p><p>There is a sickening snap that echoes through the night, then a deep growl. Nature begins to scream in my ear, warning me to flee for my safety. I haven't heard that warning in awhile. They usually trust me to fight for myself. I watch the top of the boy’s body fall out of the bus. It’s gruesome with his intestines hanging out, but I’ve seen worse. The bus shakes and two bright eyes, not unlike my own reflect inside. The beast’s body is almost smoky like vapor. To me it looks more demonic than wolflike. Why would the Beast not look like a regular werewolf....what makes it different? “That’s big,” I hear Stiles breath out. I take a deep breath and harden myself to fight it. There has to be something that weakens it. Everything has a weakness. I whisper the spell Souta gave me, but nothing happens. I figured it was a long shot. “No one said it was that big.” “I did,” Liam replies with a harsh whisper. The beast and the hellhound roar at each other before running away. I hear the glass on the bus shatter and soon they are out of sight. “What the hell’s happening?” “It’s getting smarter,” Mr. Argent declares worriedly. “We should go after them,” I tell the others. “You are joking right?” Stiles looks at me like I’m crazy. “Look at what this thing has done!” I gesture to the bus. “And it could do that to you,” Stiles shouts at me like I'm crazy. “I’m not afraid,” I tell them confidently. “I’ve seen and fought way worse. We can help Parrish defeat it. He needs our help to do so.” “We need more information,” Mr. Argent places his hand on my shoulder. “But…,” I object again. They all seem to be on the same page. If I didn't bite my tongue I might have called them cowards. But I know better than that, they're overly cautious. “I’ll give you a ride home, Emma.” I glance back at the boys, but they seem to agree that standing down in the best idea. That decision is going to come back and bite them in the ass. We could have taken it. “I’ll come with you,” Isaac offers and the pair reluctantly guide me away from the horror scene in the bus. I wonder who is going to clean that all up?</p><p>Mr. Argent drops us off at my house. “Emma, we’ll get this beast. We always do,” he promises me. I know we will, but why is it taking us so long? We should have killed the Dread Doctors before they ever had a chance at raising this thing. Scott and I need to have a long conversation about necessary death. We could have saved a lot of lives by simply ending three. Talk about a risk and reward scenario. But I'm not the Alpha, it's not always up to me. “Goodnight Mr. Argent,” Isaac tells him politely. “Goodnight guys.” Once we reach my front door he pulls out and drives down the street, soon out of sight. Inside the house is dark, Chloe and Jake probably went to bed over an hour or so ago. Normally Alex would be here but since he’s gone to meet with the coven, everything is quiet. I miss him. Normally he'd be up waiting for me to tell him everything that happened. He wouldn't have held me back but been by my side ready to fight. “You were going to charge that thing, weren’t you?” Isaac questions when we reach my room and I close my door. “You weren’t?” I remove my knives and place them on my desk. “No, I have this thing called self-preservation,” he tells me dryly. I roll my eyes at him and then he's suddenly standing right in front of me. My heart skips a beat as he backs me up to the door. “We really need to work on that with you.” “Isaac, I hunt demons for a living. You do know that.” “Exactly, that’s not good for your self-preservation.” He leans down and his lips skim across my throat. “Yes, but it’s either kill or be killed. Demons wreak havoc and cause pain wherever they go. I can stop them just like I can stop the beast.” "You're braver than I am," he whispers and kisses the smirk I give him. "Bravery is a mask some people know how to wear," I reply breathlessly. "I have confidence in my abilities as they've served me well in the past."</p><p>“Are you coming to the game tomorrow?” “What game?” I gasp as his fingers trail over my rib cage from under my shirt. His hands are so warm against my skin. “The lacrosse one,” he replies, breaking away from my skin to look at me. “There’s a lacrosse game tomorrow?” I hadn't heard anything about it. Normally there are announcements and banners at school. “The big charity one, yeah.” If they have a game tomorrow then I want to be there to watch it. I wish I would have had more of a notice though. “You know I love to watch you play. Of course, I’ll be there.” “We’ll probably lose.” “Why do you say that?” “Because we haven’t practiced for months.” I take off my shirt and toss it onto the floor. “You’re a natural talent.” I pull at the hem of his long sleeve and he tugs it off with a signature smirk. “I like to think I’m talented at more than lacrosse.” My fingers loop through his belt loops and it takes him by surprise when I tug him back to my body. He gives a panicked look at my door. “Are you sure your Uncle won’t hear us?” Getting caught by any parent would be the worst thing ever. Thankfully, that hasn't happened to us yet. I've spoken to Chloe enough that she knows Isaac and I have had sex. She wouldn't let Jake flip out...too much. And Isaac is a werewolf he could take it. “I soundproofed all the rooms when Alex moved in with a spell,” I answer as his fingers trail down my sides to the waistband of my jeans. I resist the urge to grind against him. “Why is that?” “Because I never want to hear what he’s doing with his overnight…guests in the next room.” “Oh," he breathes out with an odd expression, it's one I've seen on him a few times before. I unbutton his pants and snort. The thought of Alex and I being together is horrible. I know he feels the same. “No need to be jealous. Alex and I have never and would never be romantically involved.” “I didn’t say you were.” “You made a face.” “I did not,” he protests and his voice cracks when I push his pants down. “Isaac?” I pull my fingers away from him and our eyes lock. “What?” “Do you trust me?” “I…of course I do. I love you.” I want to question the bit of hesitation, but if he says he trusts me, then I believe him. It's not worth arguing over anything and right now I want to be with him. “I love you too,” I whisper back to him. “Now are we going to do this or not?” “There’s a condom in my wallet,” he replies breathlessly and he picks me up to carry me over to my bed. </p><p>At school the next day the mood is pretty calm. I guess all those bodies were gone before anyone else could find them. I suppose that must have been Parrish. His job is to protect the supernatural from being revealed to the mundane people. As far as I'm aware, it's been this way since the Foster's were first blessed. Hellhounds have been around as long as witches, possibly longer. I wonder if they've worked together before? The hellhound seemed to recognize me at least as a champion. “Mason said it’s not just transmitted frequency,” Liam continues to explain to us. “It’s high powered. Like it has to be a really strong signal.” “And that’s causing it to shift?” Lydia wonders. “No, I don’t think it’s just that. Last night Argent said that it’s getting smarter. What if the Dread Doctors are trying to get the Beast to grow faster?” “By killing?” I question hesitantly. “Or frequencies?” Stiles stretches as he replies. “No, by shifting,” Isaac finishes for Scott. “Isaac’s right. The frequency is just a trigger. The important part is when it shifts into the werewolf.” “Like Peter,” Lydia blurts. “Right! When Peter was an Alpha, he got stronger every full moon. Eventually the burns healed and he was back to normal.” “So this shifting is helping…” I pause and think of the right word. “Make the Beast more used to his own skin?” “In a sense,” Scott nods. “The Dread Doctor’s don’t want to wait for the full moon then?” “They want the Beast to be as strong as possible, as fast as possible.” “Because of Parrish.” “Then they’ll keep this up till the Beast is at the strength they need it to be,” I explain and tap my finger on my book. “If this is happening tonight…what are we going to do?” “Well, we have one clue to go on,” Stiles cuts in and starts to dig through his bag. He slides a photo across the table to Scott, Lydia, and I. “This came from the hospital.” It’s a photo of a bloody footprint, ones we saw the night of the attack. The night Alex got his pants lit on fire, I think to myself. “Whoever’s lurking inside the Beast is wearing a size 10 of indeterminate make.” “Indeterminate?” “It means it’s a partial print,” Stiles clarifies. “Basically, it was all we were able to get considering all the fire, blood and carnage. You know the usual stuff.” “How many size 10’s are out there?” “Only one with Parrish’s blood on the sole.”</p><p>“So are we going to try to get the game canceled?” Liam wonders and I notice he’s twisting his hands on the table. He looks a little nervous today. “No, no, we’re going to play,” Stiles replies instantly. “But we’re just going to hope really hard that it doesn’t turn into a blood-soaked massacre.” “Okay, ummm aren’t we kinda missing a chance to catch this thing? We don’t have the who, but we have the where and the when.” “He’s not wrong,” I tell Scott. "We could try to draw it out." “There’s too many people.” “And we still don’t know if it’s actually going to happen. It might just end up being a regular lacrosse game.” Isaac snorts. “Not at this school.” “It’s possible, right?” “It’s absolutely possible.” “So we’re still getting the game canceled?” “We’re getting the game canceled,” Scott agrees as if it's obvious. </p><p>The boys are already gone as I was just looking for a book on my history research topic. I finally grab the one book they have on the Battle of Hastings and slip it into my bag. Hopefully I can read through it and get my first draft in with no issues. My schoolwork has definitely been put on the back burner lately. “Emma,” Lydia’s hushed whisper stops me before I exit the library. I turn around and she’s staring at me with wide eyes and she looks pale. I hope she's okay. I hurry over to her without a second thought. “What’s wrong? Are you hurt?” She grabs my hand and guides me through the stacks. In the back corner, Parrish is on the ground half naked and bloody. “What do we do?” Lydia whispers and looks over my shoulder. “Parrish,” I gently call out to him. “Can you walk?” “I don’t know.” He moves his leg then grimaces. The beast must have gotten him good. How did we not know they fought each other last night? “We need to get him out of here.” “Obviously! He’d get fired for being naked at the high school,” Lydia replies and Parrish grimaces. “I didn’t even think about that. Oh, god.” He's obviously horrified by the thought. “I have an idea. But we’ll need help. Lydia, call Mr. Argent.” She nods and turns away with her cell phone already at her ear. “What are you going to do?” Parrish wonders once Lydia is busy. “Hide us from non-supernaturals,” I reply. “You can do that?” “Sometimes,” I reply softly. “Sometimes? Emma, I don’t want to hurt yourself because of me.” He groans when he tries to move and Lydia rushes back. “Mr. Argent said to meet him and he can help us.” “Celo nobis ex dianus de superno,” I whisper and hold my hands, creating the picture I want people to see. “What did you do?” “I concealed us from non-supernaturals. But the spell only lasts as long as I do and I won’t last long with this many eyes on us.” Every time someone looks this way I can feel it sucking my energy. “Lydia, give Parrish your sweater,” I order her. “What? Why?” She's looking at me like I offended her. “So, he can tie it around his waist,” I answer instantly. She does as I order and Parrish thanks her. “Lydia help him up, we’re going to walk out of here to your car.” </p><p>Once we get Parrish to Mr. Argent he looks him over. Even as exhausted as I am from concealing Lydia and Parrish I keep one eye on Gerard. I don't trust him and I don't care that he can help us. After what he's done. He shouldn't be walking. Nature wanted him dead. I can't believe they found a loophole. “Ah, he’s healing. Slowly.” Parrish is breathing pretty heavily. Those cuts should have killed him, if he was human they would have. Even if he was a werewolf...those were intense. “Can you tell us what you remember?” “Just bits and pieces. Moments when I caught up with it.” He looks away from us and I feel Lydia’s hand in mine. I squeeze it reassuringly but she doesn’t glance my way. “What else do you remember?” “I was losing,” he replies softly. The Argents share a look that has me wondering if they know something that they haven't shared. If the Beast is stronger than Parrish, we're going to be in trouble. “You said you could help him,” Lydia breathes out. “We have an idea or two…” Mr. Argent sighs. “We’ve been wondering if resolving this internal conflict you’re having could help resolve the external one you’re losing against the Beast.” “Deputy,” Gerard address him with a jerk of his head. “It’s time you and your alter ego, all had a proper introduction.” The Argents lead us into the next room. “How are you going to do that?” “With this,” Mr. Argent opens up a door and reveals a large metal machine. It looks like a torture chamber. </p><p>As they prepare Parrish, Lydia pulls me aside. “You should go to the game.” “Are you sure?” “This isn’t magical,” she continues. “If the Beast is really going to turn up, you should be there. You can protect them better than anyone.” I'm not scared of the beast. I've fought worse, so much worse. There's nothing like demons baring down on you and all you have is a single dagger to defend yourself with. “Scott is going to get the game canceled.” “He texted me that it’s back on. If the boys are on the field and you’re in the stands I have hope that it won’t be a massacre. I’ll stay here and help Parrish.” I know she’s right. There is a much bigger risk at the game of people getting hurt. I should be around to help everyone there. “Okay,” I agree reluctantly. I don't like the idea of leaving her here alone. “But you’ll keep me updated?” “I will. You keep the boys safe.” I roll my eyes and she smiles slightly. “It’s what you do best,” she adds and I take her car keys from her hand. “Call us if you need us,” Mr. Argent adds and he places his hand on my shoulder. “Be careful. The Beast is not something any of us have faced, especially with how the Doctors have engineered.” “I’ll be careful,” I assure him with a smile. “Don’t worry about me.” </p><p>When I get to school I see the lights are already on the field. There are news trucks parked and people are already broadcasting. If Mason is right then the Beast might be summoned by the frequencies. There are people chattering excitedly about the charity game. Both fans from Beacon Hills and Devonford Prep are already here. It's actually a pretty large crowd. I glance up at the night sky and hope to the gods that they’re actually with me like Michael says they are. I have a feeling I'll need them tonight. I hurry into the school and meet the pack in one of the science classrooms. Kira and the boys are already geared up. Malia is also present with her arms crossed over her chest. “Hey guys, sorry I’m late.” “You’re fine,” Scott nods to me. Isaac’s hand slides to my back in greeting. “We’re going over the plan.” “We have a plan?” I whisper back, trying not to let my surprise show. Scott gives me a stern look and I fall silent. Probably best not to antagonize him. He's probably incredibly stressed. “Corey and Liam are going to look at all the shoes from the Devonford players. Malia is taking out the vans and Coach is going to forfeit the game.” “The rest of us are looking for a size 10 shoe with a bloody sole.” “Just out of curiosity,” Malia cuts in. “What if this doesn’t work? What if we have to go up against this thing? I mean Scott’s still healing from what Theo did to him.” “No, he’s not,” Kira replies and Scott holds up his shirt, revealing his bare abdomen which is no longer mangled. She blushes when we all look at her. It's obvious how she knew. “It happened the night we got Lydia out of Eichen House. I healed, when we were all together again, when we were a pack.” I knew he was keeping himself from healing. “The Beast doesn’t have a pack,” Liam points out. “Not like us,” Scott nods and he looks a little bashful when he claps Isaac on the shoulder. </p><p> “What can I do?” I ask easily. If everyone has a job, I should too. I don't want to just sit here and twiddle my thumbs. “Keep an eye out for the Beast. Can you sense it at all?” Everyone is looking at me, waiting for a response. “When we found the bus, nature warned me only when the Beast made his appearance. If I’m going to sense it…I’ll have maybe seconds notice.” “That’s more than the rest of us,” Stiles replies gravely. “Emma, can you signal us if that happens?” “What kind of signal?” “Something we can all hear?” I could use weather to my advantage or even send sparks into the sky. “I have a few ideas," I reply slowly. "Most of them will terrify civilians.” “They should be terrified,” Stiles grumbles. “It won’t be overly magical so you out yourself?” “No.” “Then we trust you.” He looks between all of us, eyes hovering on each face. “We can do this guys. No one dies tonight.” </p><p>I watch the Devonford Prep team practice on the field. It's clear their team is so much better than ours. It's a good thing we're not going to play. They are athelticly gifted. There are more people here than at any other game that I've seen. For once I want to say stupid charity but they had no way to know what’s going to happen if those news people start to broadcast the game. How could anyone guess a giant werewolf wants to rip everyone apart if it arrives. I look at Isaac’s jersey number 14 sitting on the bench with the others. He, Scott, and Stiles are all fidgeting. But I'm a little nervous too. Not because I'm scared of the Beast but I'm scared for all these people. There are a lot of people at risk sitting out here. Beacon Hills is a dangerous place for anyone to live. There are several news trucks here but Malia is supposed to take care of that. I trust she'll find a way to stop their broadcast. I hesitantly find a seat on the bleachers and grip the sleeves of my jacket. Gods I wish Alex was here. When the Coach blows his whistle, I look around in surprise. The crowd around me starts to cheer with excitement. Scott looks over at me in horror. The Coach isn’t going to forfeit the game. I eye the police presence that Stiles assured me of, but even their guns won’t take out the Beast. Now would be the time to start looking at people’s shoes I suppose. I may not have a sniffer like the Malia and the boys but I can still look and keep an eye out for the person who is turning into the Beast. They have to be here already...maybe without even realizing it. I close my eyes and whisper to the spirits to try and keep me informed and get to work as soon as the game starts. Perhaps if we can find them I can put them into a deep sleep to prevent them from answering the Dread Doctor's call. That might be a road I need to take.</p><p>As I sweep the bleachers looking for bloody shoes, I start to wonder if this person is even wearing the shoes that have the evidence. A size ten is clearly a boy and even they have a couple pairs at least. This is a needle in a haystack situation. I should have taken a sample of Parrish’s blood and tried to track it from there. Actually, I should just take everyone’s blood and hold onto it for safe-keeping. It would be very helpful in these situations and we always end up in need of tracking. If I had a stock of everyone's blood, then I can always track them down. I'm bringing that up as soon as I can to the others. “Emma!” Scott shouts and I jump to alert. He nods his head and I see Kira storming away with Lori at her heels. I give him a thumbs up, alerting him that I got the message. Kira must be upset about the game, I can calm her down. If she's been benched she can help me search. We all need to focus on what's important now. I climb off the bleachers to follow. Inside the girls are fighting. And not normal high school girl fighting either. They are full on dueling with lacrosse sticks. We’re all on the same side right now, what the hell is this? “Hey!” I shout at them and rush forward to break them apart. My feet crunch against the broken glass as I push through the girls locker room. “Kira!” She swings her lacrosse stick at me and it catches me in the face. </p><p>When I come too I can hear fighting in the hallway. I drag myself back to my feet, I must have been dazed for a few minutes. Oh hell no. Kira doesn’t get to do that. I never expected her to attack me. I rush out of the office and Kira is standing over Scott and Lori. Both of them are on the ground, backing up fearfully. She's going to kill them, I have to stop her. “Yameru!” (Stop!) I shout in Japanese and Kira turns around to look at me. Her eyes are glowing and she's looking at me with anger and disdain. “Anata wa aete watashi ni nihongo o hanashimasu?” (You dare speak Japanese to me?) She snarls and her eyes flash brighter. “Kitsune wa majo ni atama o sagemasu,” I tell the spirit coldly. (The fox always bows to the witch.) “Kira ni kontororu o ataeru,” I order harshly. (Give Kira back control.) “Ima!” (Now!) Her spirit rages brightly and I can tell it wants to go against my order. I can't let her kitsune spirit rebel against my command. I know they're tricksters but they usually know when they battle in vain. I flash my eyes, pure white and she falters. A fox spirit is no match for me. I’m glad I learned Japanese this summer, very useful thing to study in the spirit realm between training. She blinks and she looks around, breathing heavily. Scott is gazing at her worriedly and Lori looks scared. Though Lori probably trusted her and Kira literally tried to kill her. “Oh my god,” Kira whispers. “What did I do?” I hold my hand to my bloody lips. She was way worse than Scott said. He never should have taken her from the skinwalkers. They could have helped her. I close my eyes when nature whispers to me, a feeling like the calm before the storm. “Scott! Something is going to happen. We need to get back now.” He looks at Kira then me, his expression bewildered. “Scott!” I shout over my shoulder as I start to run back towards the closest door to the lacrosse field. “Now!” </p><p>I can hear screams and people are rushing through the hallway. I recognize many of them from the bleachers where I checked their shoes. They are practically pushing each other and their terror is evident. Some people even fall to the ground in their frantic movements. They are running from something. We need to do something. I lunge forward to help usher people to safety. Scott stops me before I can exit. “Scott! I can help them!” He holds a finger to my lips to shut me up and he closes the door. There is a distant roar and something passes by the room in a blink of an eye. It almost looked like a shadow. “What was that?” “The Beast,” I answer her quietly as Scott opens the door. “It’s here.” The door across the hall has four long scratches through it. If people are hiding in the school, it's going to tear through them. They stand no chance against that thing. I never should have left the field. How many people have died already? This is going to be a massacre if we don't move quickly. “Emma…” he whispers and looks at me searchingly. “We have to stop it. Together?” He holds out his hand and I grasp it. “Let’s go get this son of a bitch.” </p><p>Scott rushes ahead of me and not two minutes later I find him bleeding on the ground. “Scott?” I crouch down next to him. “I’m okay,” he groans. “You have to wait for me,” I tell him angrily. “I’m not as fast as you are. We need to stick together.” “This thing is faster,” he pants. “Slow down,” I tell him. “And listen. What do you hear?” “Screaming,” he answers and he's whipping his head back and forth. “Wait! Follow me.” This time we link hands and run together. I know he’s holding back on speed but together we’re stronger. Hopefully stronger than the beast. With his Alpha strength and speed paired with my magic, we may stand a chance. I didn't train with the spirit coven in only magic. I trained in combat too. Alex and the others spent many hours kicking my ass till I learned. I can hear growling and Scott grabs a fallen student and pushes her into one of the science labs. She’s bleeding and shaking and he closes the door when I follow. He puts his back to the door and I move to stand in front of the girl. I nod to Scott encouragingly. If that thing gets in here I’m going to give it my best shot. Suddenly the beast slams into the door. “Go! Go out the window,” Scott orders the girl. She doesn’t argue with his demand. It's best if she's out of here for whatever comes next. “Impressio!” I shout and slam the door closed when it tries to open again. Glass rains down on Scott’s head but it doesn’t seem to faze him. “Scott open the door,” I tell him quickly and get into my ready stance. “We can do this.” He shakes his head and I can see the fear in his eyes. He doesn’t think we can actually do this. I need him to trust me. We have to at least try to fight back. Running is useless. Scott screams when the door breaks and he falls backwards. </p><p>“Ponos!” I cry out and the wolf howls. It then disappears in a flash of what almost looks like smoke. It is way faster than any werewolf that’s for sure. But there are some very quick demons so at least I stand a chance. At least I think I do. I wish I had Alex at my side, we are a team and we fight better together. With the beast being gone, it gives Scott a moment to stand and I grab the back of his jersey. I drag him after me as we hurry through the empty halls. “Come on, into the library.” I pull him after me and look at him when I wave the doors closed. He’s soaked in blood. He’s panting for breath and I realize this place is the worst for an attack. All these windows, no way. We have no advantage in here. We need to get out of here and quick. If we find a place to regroup then we can plan a better strategy. “Emma,” he whispers. “What?” “Look.” He nods to all the people hiding here. I didn’t even notice them. “Get them upstairs,” I blurt. It's too late to move anywhere else. We have to protect these civilians. “I will hold it off.” “But…” he protests weakly. “Scott! Do it!” My voice is authoritative and sharp. The beast roars again, this time it's closer. “Go upstairs,” he orders them and surprisingly they all listen. “You know they’re going to see,” I whisper and flex my fingers. “Does that matter?” “Generally, when witches get discovered they end up burned at the stake…so yeah a little.” He lets out a chuckle in disbelief. “Humor…right now? You hang out with Isaac too much.” The thought of him sends a spike of worry through me. “Have you seen him?” “No,” he answers quietly. “I’m sure he and the others are fine though.” “I hope so,” I reply softly. I can't even bear to think what I'd do if something happened to them. “It’s coming,” he breathes out. “Let me draw it in and you do whatever you have to do.” I spin to the side to hide in the first stack. This is an attack Alex and I have used many times. </p><p>When the doors open the beast roars and it’s so loud it shakes the books around me, even sending a few to the floor. Scott roars back, I can see his red eyes. His roar isn't quite as loud. Scott gets tossed around a few times and lands with an audible groan. As soon as the Beast passes my shelf I make my move. “Impressio!” I thrust my hand out and the wolf sails backwards into the stacks on the other side of the room.  “Scott get up!” I shout to him when he doesn’t move much. The beast shakes off my hit and starts to lunge. “Frango,” I twist my fist and break bones in its leg. But it only barely deters it. I duck when it swipes it’s claws at me. My knife is immediately in my hand and I stab it down into the fleshy part of its arm when it tries again. Unfortunately, that action only angers the beast and its claws rake over my thigh when I try to spin away. The force of the blow sends me flying and I hit one of the middle study tables hard. It doesn't break under my weight though. Scott roars again, one of his loudest yet, and intercepts the beast when it lunges at me again. My leg is on fire and I’m bleeding steadily from three gashes on my upper right thigh. When the beast walks towards Scott, likely to finish the job I grab another of my knives and hurl it at the back of its head. As usual I make my target. Thank you, Alex, for insisting I practice all the time. The pain in my leg is agonizing. I press my hand down onto it to try and stop the blood flow. The moment I put pressure on it my vision tunnels but I blink to stay focused. I roll off the table and hit the floor. Scott manages to dodge another blow and more people enter the library. Liam and Isaac both slam into the beast on either side. Then they roll away before it can turn. Braeden unloads her shotgun on it. Malia roars and her eyes flash blue. I raise one hand to break its legs so it will be stuck, but the Beast jumps out the window before I can cast the spell. “Emma!” Isaac reaches my side and his eyes widen when he looks at the blood covering my leg and leaking through my fingers. “I’m okay,” I assure him lightly. “Help me up.” He looks like he’s going to question me but decides against it. With my arm around his shoulder we limp to the group. “You guys didn’t seriously think you were going to have a chance against that thing, did you?” “No,” Scott answers at the same time I reply, “Yes.” “I’m not fast enough,” I groan when I try and put weight on my leg. Braeden becomes all business and starts to look me over. "Next time I'll have a better shot," I breathe out and whimper. That isn't encouraging. “But, I got it’s scent,” Scott replies and there’s a collective sigh of relief. At least this wasn’t for nothing. I try to follow him and Braeden stops me. “Sorry girlie. You’re not going anywhere on that leg.” She nods to Isaac. “Go with Liam and Scott. I’ll take care of Emma.” He briefly brushes his fingers against mine then disappears out the door, eyes already flashing yellow.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Chapter 27</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Emma,” Malia is suddenly gripping my chin with her fingers, forcing me to look at her. “You need to heal your leg.” “I can’t,” I whisper and Braeden covers the wound as best as she can with her hand. The students who were hiding upstairs have finally begun to stand. I can hear them whispering to each other. Oh god they probably saw everything. Malia grasps my other hand and closes her eyes and I feel the pain slowly fade. It still hurts but much less than before. She shudders when she drops my hand. Kira rushes into the library and she kneels down beside us. It’s nice to see her without a lacrosse stick. “Oh my god, Emma.” “I’ll be okay,” I assure her with a nod. Kira takes her jersey off and ties it around my leg. When she tightens the knot, I cry out but I know that it’s needed to stop the bleeding. I wish Alex were here to help me. He’s better at healing spells and he’s trained in first aid. He’s basically a paramedic. I hate that we're separated. “Braeden,” Kira looks up, her voice wavering. “What do we do?” “We need to get out of here," she announces. "The boys will catch up. Emma, can you stand?” “I think so, with help.” Malia easily loops my arm over her shoulder. Her face is set with grim determination. She’s come a long way from leaving us behind if she had to. Now she’s going to basically carry me. “Lead us out of here, Braeden.” Braeden regrips her shotgun and I see my blood on her hands from where she put pressure on my wound. </p><p>“There are the boys,” Malia jerks her head. I follow her gaze and see Liam, Isaac, and Scott hurrying back towards us. Judging by their expressions they don’t have good news. When do we ever get good news anyways. It’s constantly bad days after more bad days. “What’s wrong?” Kira questions worriedly. “It’s Mason,” Scott answers softly. “Mason is the last chimera…he’s the Beast.” “What? How?” Malia blurts. “Where is he?” Braeden wonders and glances around, her shotgun is back in her hands. She looks like she’s ready to unload it again. “Corey took him. They’re gone.” Scott grimaces as he leans over and Kira rushes to his side. There is so much blood on his clothes. He’ll heal, it will just take time for the wounds to close. We’re not ready to search for Mason now. He and I are going to be laid up. Even if we found him I'm not so sure we could take him. “What do we do now?” “Let’s go back to my house,” Scott replies tiredly. Thank goodness. “I need to heal,” he continues and his gaze falls on me. “Emma needs help too and I’m guessing she doesn’t want a hospital.” I shake my head instantly. “Nope. We can take care of it. I’ll be okay.” “Isaac, you take your girlfriend,” Malia releases me and Isaac rushes to take over. He doesn’t hesitate to simply pick me up, very careful of my injured leg. Kira is never going to be getting her jersey back, it’s already soaked with my blood so I’ll have to destroy it. I wrap my arms around his neck for balance and take a minute to catch my breath. Isaac doesn't even flinch when I rest my head against him.</p><p>Once we’re at Scott’s house everyone agrees to split up to recover from what happened. Kira takes Scott to his room so he can heal. He’s lucky and will just need some rest. I need much more work. “What can we do for your leg, Em?” Isaac questions once he carries me to his room and sets me on his bed. A grimace is pulling at my lips. My leg hurts and I know the cut is deep. I’ve been injured so many times, especially this summer. But this one is still bleeding and I need to get back on my feet. The Beast isn’t going to wait for me to recover. And this time I don’t have the other members of the coven to help take care of me. I remind myself I made due in the spirit world by myself so it's been so much worse. “Emma, tell me what to do,” Isaac whispers once I lean against his pillows. “We need to stop the bleeding and burn anything that my blood touches.” “What about the school?” Shit I didn’t even think about how much of my blood is on the floor of the library. That’ll have to be tabled for later. This is why two spirit witches are needed. “I’ll have to go back there later and clean up if I can.” “Okay, I’ll get some bandages and we’ll get you sorted away.” He disappears outside and when he returns, Stiles is with him, rubbing his hands together. “Hey Em. I’m here to help.” “Do you know how to wrap a wound like this?” The boys look at each other and I sense a little nervousness. But I trust them to get this done. “Walk us through it,” Isaac offers so I nod. The blood loss is starting to hit me, we need to act quickly before I lose consciousness. “Take Kira’s jersey off and press one of those towels onto the wound since it’s still bleeding.” Stiles kneels next to the bed and slowly unties the tourniquet. I clench my jaw tight and Isaac puts his hand on my knee to keep me from moving. I breathe deeply through my nose to keep from crying. “Okay, now what?” “Cut my pants off,” I answer shakily. “Clean the wound as best you can then bind my leg as tight as possible.” Stiles looks up at Isaac. I can’t read his expression. “Ummmm.” “There’s a knife in my boot,” I order them harshly. “Now I need you do it. I can’t heal like Scott can and I need to be able to walk if I’m going to help find Mason.” Isaac reaches over and grasps my hand. He gasps and I feel my pain dull considerably. Black lines disappear from my skin through his fingers. He holds my hand for several minutes, far longer than I've ever seen any of them do. “Is that better?” He asks after a moment and he’s breathing deeply from the effort. “Yes,” I reply softly. “That’s better, thank you Isaac. I’ve had worse injuries guys. Let’s get this part over with.” </p><p>Stiles hands my knife to Isaac and excuses himself. I know he’s never done well with blood or needles. When he closes the door, I know he’s headed to Scott’s room to check in on his healing progress. Braeden and Malia were in the kitchen cleaning up my blood from the car. I gave them strict orders to use fire or bleach. Isaac cuts through my jeans and tears them apart. “This isn’t exactly the way I wanted to take your pants off tonight,” Isaac comments dryly. A laugh of disbelief passes my lips. I’m cut up and bleeding…yet his mind is on sex. I’m flattered. “I’ll make it up to you,” I whisper and push my head back against the pillow when he presses the bandage into my leg. He finishes his work silently and soon the wound is packed and wrapped up. He wipes his hands with a bath towel. I’m proud he didn’t even blink an eye at my requests. “How’d I do?” I carefully flex my leg, it stings, but it feels okay for now. “It’s good. Thanks Isaac. You’re a natural.” “You really can’t heal it?” “I don’t have any of my healing potion with me. It's okay though.” “There’s not a spell?” “Not to heal myself, well enough at least. It’s not my strength you know that.” I sigh, wishing Alex was here. He’s way better at healing than I am. He has a spell that really helps, but it does make him fall asleep almost instantly so we never use it in the spirit world. “What about when Scott bruised your ribs?” That one will help considerably with the bleeding and the pain. It takes energy to cast the spell though. Last time I used it I had not performed magic so it was simple. This time it’s going to take a lot out of me. This is a situation where it’s needed. I can’t help if I can’t walk. We’ll have time for me to sleep after and I know it will make everyone feel better if I’m not quite so injured. “Will you get me a glass of water?” “Of course.” </p><p>Once I cast the spell on the glass of water my vision tunnels. “Emma?” I blink rapidly to bring Isaac back into focus. “Are you okay?” Luckily, he’s holding the glass of water I just spelled or I definitely would have dropped it. “Yeah. I’m just tired.” He brings the cup to my lips and I take a few swallows. It doesn’t really taste like anything. “Now what do I do?” “Pour it on my leg.” He carefully unbandages all the work he just did and empties the cup. I feel the pain disappear. It will take a few hours or so to close the wound completely and I’ll be sore for a few days. He tightens the bandage again once the cup is empty. “Did it work?” “Yes.” “I’ll take care of your bloody clothes for you,” he scoops up the towels and my ripped pants. “Get some sleep Em. We’re holding it down here while you and Scott heal.” “What about…?” “Liam is looking for Mason. I sent Kira to get you some clothes for the morning and she’s going to take care of the school with Malia. So you can rest.” </p><p>I wake with a jolt, the spirits are still whispering to me. Their warning is still lingering in my ear. They kept telling me that the Beast needs to be stopped but not in the easiest way. The easiest must mean killing him, so that means there is another way… How else can he be stopped? Taking Mason out of the equation? But the Dread Doctors are different. Nature has ordered their execution. If it comes to it I’ll be their executioner and I’m not upset about it. They need to die. I should have killed them when I first fought them. I can see the sun is already up, so I at least slept for a few hours. That’s good, I needed it. There is a pile of folded clothes next to Isaac’s bed. He’s not in here though, hopefully they didn’t leave without me. I also hope he and the others got a little rest too. I run my fingers over the smooth skin of my thigh. There are red marks from the Beasts claws, but I’ll take it compared to what it was. It’s best if I test my leg before standing up. I’m pretty sore but my leg holds weight as I press down. Once I’m satisfied that I’ll be able to move efficiently, I dress in the clothes that were left for me. It’s just a sweater and jeans. I run my fingers through my disheveled hair and climb down the stairs.  </p><p>Downstairs everyone is gathered in the kitchen but Scott. I'm guessing he's still asleep. “Good morning Emma,” Malia is the first to greet me and everyone else looks up. Isaac pushes a glass of orange juice across the counter to me. “How do you feel?” “A little sore but I’ll be okay. What did I miss?” “Liam lost Mason’s scent last night. We have no idea where he is. Can you track him?” “Get me his blood and sure.” “Crap, I always forget about that,” Stiles curses. “My dad’s got an APB out.” “For a 5’8” 16-year-old?” Kira wonders. “I recommended nine-foot-tall rampaging werewolf,” he replies dryly. “It still might not be him,” Liam argues but falters when Isaac gives him a look. “But, Hayden’s at the school looking.” “I can keep checking the woods,” Malia volunteers. “My mom can check all the hospitals in the county,” Scott tells us as he joins us. “We can find him.” “What happens then?” Liam questions and I know he’s concerned for his friend. Scott looks at me and I almost sigh. “We figure out a way to save him.” “Okay,” Lydia agrees. “Where else could we look?” “We find the Dread Doctor’s…we might find Mason,” I cut in. “They might have notes or research I can look through to reverse the frequency influence over Mason. Or at least try.” Scott nods and I suddenly realize he’s tense. “Let’s ask Corey.” He reaches out a hand and grips something. Corey materializes with a panicked expression. “Wait, it’s not my fault,” he blurts. “They took him and I couldn’t do anything! They took him…” “Who?” It’s easy enough to guess. “The Dread Doctor’s,” Corey replies, confirming my idea already.  </p><p>I lead Parrish and Lydia through the forest. I’m pondering nature’s wishes as I walk. They have ordered the death of the Dread Doctors. I am bound to follow their commands. Scott and I will need to talk about that. I know he’s against death, but in cases like this one….I don’t have a choice. And killing them seems like the right one. It’s because of them we’ve had all this pain and death. Innocent people have died because they created the Beast. What is their fascination with the Beast of Gevaudan? Lydia recited the story the Argents told her about Marie Jeanne Valet and that the Beast was her older brother. Why would they want the Beast to remember itself? What is the purpose? None of this has any connection to magic. A witch would never condone such things. They’re not witches though that’s for sure. It’s almost like they’re trying to be though…using science as a way to make up for not having magic. Silence settles around us as we approach the familiar tree stump. I used to dream about it when I was in the spirit world. It’s like a tether to this side for me. Lydia is watching Parrish as he walks closer. “You can still save them,” she whispers to him. He closes his eye and places a hand on the large base. “You can save them all.” The leaves stir at my feet as the power within the tree awakens. Lydia touches his arm and he gasps. The rings in the base begin to glow, the very same color as the Hellhound’s eyes. </p><p>“They did what?” I almost scream at Stiles in the Sheriff’s office. He looks at Lydia who shrugs. “Isaac, Scott, and Liam went to Theo.” Somehow, I continue to keep my cool. “Why…why would Scott be that stupid? Again?!” “I didn’t say it was a good idea.” “Once this is all over. I’m going to beat up all three of them. I’m serious.” “Sounds delightful,” Stiles replies. “And thank you for saving that for a later date when we are all not about to die.” I rub my eyes tiredly. Why are we always in crisis mode? “And we’re not trusting him. We’re using him.” “What if he’s using us?” Lydia cuts in, making a very valid point. “Well, that’s probably a given. But look, we’re just trying to cover every place Mason could show up. Malia and Braeden are at Scott’s house.” He informs us and holds up his hand to count off. “Melissa’s got the hospital.” “Hayden and Corey are at the school.” “Somebody’s got to find him.” “Let’s hope they find Mason, and not the Beast.” “Emma? What are your thoughts?” “I think they’re stupid for going to Theo.” “Besides that one,” Stiles corrects me in annoyance. “Sheriff, turn your cop ears off for this one.” He frowns but motions for me to continue. “The spirits don’t want me to kill the Beast. I’ll be unable to do so if that’s their wishes.” “Okay…” “But, they have ordered me to kill the Dread Doctors if I come across them.” Stiles rubs his mouth and looks at his dad. Sheriff looks super tired of all this supernatural bullshit. He just wants this town to be normal for a few months. “What do you mean?” “Based on what the spirits have told me…the Dread Doctors have been betraying nature for decades and now nature is basically at its wits end. If I see them again, I’ll be fighting to end them.” Lydia sucks in a breath and I can feel discomfort on all of them. “Look, these guys are bad news and they are the ones that started all this. Would anyone really be upset if they were gone?” Stiles shrugs and looks to his dad who remains silent.</p><p>“Emma?” Lydia taps me on the shoulder. “What’s up?” “I never got to thank you…for coming to get me at Eichen.” “It was no trouble.” “It was though. All of you could have died. I saw it.” So her banshee abilities must be powerful enough for her to view possible outcomes, that’s incredible. We should talk about that and see if she could learn more, perhaps the coven could help train her. She might even be able to help the coven if she gains more focus. “Lydia, I can’t count how many times I’ve almost died anymore. It’s just a part of life. You’re my friend and I wouldn’t have left you there.” “Just thank you.” I squeeze her silently and look out the window. I notice the sun has already set. Malia is still secure at Scott’s house with Braeden. They’ll protect each other from Malia’s mom. I wish Derek would have come too, but he went to see Cora in South America instead. I can’t blame him for that. They lost so much time together and deserve as much time as they can get now. But Derek would have been a huge help with all this and he probably would have sided with me on just about everything. I follow Lydia into the Sheriff’s office and find Stiles sleep on the couch. I watch her poke Stiles in the head and he gasps. “What? What happened? Who’s dead?” He gets up and Lydia rolls her eyes while I stifle a giggle. “No one. Well at least not yet.” She takes a seat next to him and they check their phones. But we haven’t heard anything from anyone. I wonder if I should have gone with the boys instead. I’m wasted here at the station. </p><p>“You okay?” “Yeah, I’m still thinking. Still trying to figure out why Mason? I mean, he wasn’t even on the genetic chimera list.” That’s true I didn’t even think about that. The only way to be a chimera is to have the two sets of DNA. If he hadn’t gotten any of the procedures done, how was he eligible? “He is now,” Melissa cuts in as she enters. She has a paper file in her hands that she’s already opening. I move to her side to look at what she has. If she brought it with her it has to be important. “Mason was born with twin embolization syndrome.” “You mean fetal resorption? He had a vanishing twin in utero?” Stiles makes a face at me. “Which accounts for two sets of DNA.” “Can someone please say it with words that have less than three syllables?” “He ate his twin,” Melissa clarifies for him simply. “Oh, God,” Stiles gags. “But did it help?” “I don’t know. But it’s just bizarre enough to sound like it might be important right?” “It has to help. There has to be something.” She lets Lydia and I start looking through the file, which includes an ultrasound photo. It would make sense why he was chosen. “We go to Deaton,” Stiles tells us and accepts the file when Melissa hands it to him. “Come on Emma. If the Desert Wolf wants to kill me, you’re a better bodyguard than anyone.” I roll my eyes and he places his arm over my shoulders with a signature grin.</p><p>“I thought this would be your area of expertise,” Stiles tells Deaton who frowns. “Not quite.” The door opens and Scott, Liam, Isaac all enter. They’re carrying one of the Dread Doctors. “He’s still alive!” Scott shouts and Stiles moves the file off of the examination table. We clear the rest of Deaton’s thing off to make room. When they lay him down I brush off nature’s order to kill him. We can use him for information before I finish the job. But I do intend to follow through. They fall silent so I guess they trust my instincts. “Are you hurt?” I question Isaac once he’s not carrying the Dread Doctor’s weight. He has some blood on him and I can’t tell if it’s his. He embraces me silently, arms tight around my torso. I slowly return his hug, wrapping them around his waist. Whatever happened out there shook him up. “Hey, it’s okay,” I whisper. “You’re okay.” “Can you keep him alive?” Scott asks Deaton. “I’m not sure he technically is alive.” Isaac releases me and together we walk to the table. “Screw keeping him alive. How do we get him to talk?” Liam cuts in harshly. I can’t help but agree with him. “Personally, I don’t think we utilize torture nearly enough,” Stiles adds dryly. Isaac suddenly flinches and I see Liam and Scott are looking up. “Do you hear that?” The Dread Doctor suddenly sits up and a frequency shatters through the air. It’s agonizing and the others drop to the ground. “Liam wait!” There’s a bright light and Liam falls backwards. I rush after the man, intent on killing him before it gets worse. “Emma!” I hear something crash behind me, but I don’t turn back. </p><p>The lights are flickering throughout the whole building. The front doors slam close before I get outside. I can see through the window though. There is electricity sparking and I see the Dread Doctor on his knees. I reach for the door handle but a whisper tells me to stop before I go outside. A man is walking toward him purposefully. He’s dressed in normal clothes, he has tan skin, and dark hair. Nature begins to whisper in my ear about how he extended his life for far too long. He removes the helmet of the Dread Doctor and its face is absolutely horrifying. Almost worse than some of the demons I’ve fought and they are ugly enough to take your breath away sometimes. I can’t hear what the man is saying to the Doctor. His body falls and nature tells me that he is dead, they’re rejoicing. “Emma!” I hear the others shout from behind me. “Emma, we’re trapped back here!” I resist chasing after the man, who must be the Beast, and turn around to help and figure out what our next plan is. </p><p>We end up at the hospital, surrounding Lydia’s bedside. She has a bandage at her neck, where the Beast nearly clawed her throat out. I never should have left the station. I could have protected her. I thought I was useless there and I left when I could have actually done something. Oh this is my fault. “Did you find something? A solution?” Stiles looks at me and nods. “Yeah,” he tells her. “It was you. It was you, Lydia.” I put a hand on his shoulder so he steps back. I try and urge her wound to close, but merely attempting to cast it has me woozy. The healing spell just isn’t strong enough. Healing wolves is one thing, anything else I’m just no good at. I bite back another curse. Alex, I need your help. But he’s in the spirit realm, there isn’t a way to reach him now. Otherwise I would have called him when I got hurt at the library. If we would have been together none of this would be happening. He and I would have taken the Beast together, at least if nature would have let us. We need a new plan now. Lydia can’t talk, much less use her powers to say Mason’s name. We’re back to square one. “I have an idea,” Scott, Liam, and Isaac enter the room. Lydia looks at me when I step to the side and they help her sit up. Melissa follows with Stiles. “Lydia this is going to have to be between us because I could get fired for this.” “It’s a cortisone shot,” Scott explains. “It’s going to bring the inflammation down.” Lydia holds out her arm. “Not there,” Melissa breathes out and pulls back the bandage. “Oh, yeah, okay. I’m gonna need to leave,” Stiles cuts in. “You’re not going anywhere. Hold her hand.” “Okay fine, I’m not leaving but I still might faint.” Stiles and I each take one of Lydia’s hands while Melissa prepares to give her the shot. Liam passes out and Scott rushes to his side. “Okay, Lydia. This is going to hurt like a bitch.” She whimpers as the needle goes in her neck and squeezes my hand tightly, hard enough that I feel like she’s crushing my fingers. </p><p>Once Lydia is on her feet we help get her into the elevator. She’s walking but she’s still quite injured. It’ll be a miracle if she’s able to even make it to the tunnels. That shot won’t work for very long, she needs medical care as soon as we’re done with this. “Okay,” Stiles begins as soon as we exit. “I’ll get Malia. Text me when you find Parrish.” “Hold on,” Scott stops Stiles before he hurries off. Isaac helps Lydia stay upright and she’s clinging to him to keep on her feet. Scott hands Stiles a package that’s wrapped up in brown paper. “What is this?” “Something I’ve been working on for a while,” he replies coolly. “Just make sure Malia gets it.” “Is it a plan B?” “It was plan A.” “Plan A never works man.” “This one will,” Scott assures him. “Okay.” Stiles accepts the package and runs down the hallway. Once we have Malia, we’ll all be together. That’s when we’ll be at our strongest. </p><p>Scott leads us into the tunnels. They’re as damp as they normally are and nothing looks out of place. No doubt that the Beast is down here somewhere. Why would Sebastian Valet do now that the doctors aren’t here to control him? I would assume all he wants to do is kill. But perhaps revenge would be a better answer... Though he does seem to hate humans entirely. I also can't imagine he'll be happy with Scott being an Alpha nearby. “Do you hear that?” Isaac questions and he starts to swivel his head around. “I hear it too,” Liam agrees. Lydia is breathing pretty heavily but she’s still on her feet. That cortisone shot won’t last forever though. We need to get her back to the hospital as soon as we can. She shouldn't even be out here. “I heard that,” she whispers. All the hairs on my neck stand on end. I don’t really hear anything but I trust them. “Lydia save your voice,” Scott orders her. “Revelio daonna,” I whisper and feel presences nearby, like warmth at the end of my vision. “We’re not alone,” I inform the others. “Lydia get out of the water!” Liam hurls her into the wall. Isaac pushes me backwards, his eyes desperate and then I feel electricity arching through my body. I wasn’t ready for it so I couldn’t even think about the spell to redirect it.</p><p>“Emma, wake up.” Isaac slaps my cheeks a few times. “Please wake up.” I blink rapidly to bring his face back into focus. My entire body hurts. “Ow.” “Get her to her feet,” a familiar voice orders. “We don’t have a lot of time.” “Ow,” I groan when Isaac grabs both my hands and pulls me up so I can stand. Liam is standing and getting Scott back up. The familiar voice is Deucalion. I haven’t seen him in a long time. “Miss Foster,” he greets pleasantly. “What happened?” “I tried to push you out of the way,” Isaac tells me worriedly. “But you still got hit with the electricity. I’m sorry.” “It’s okay,” I tell him softly and there is instant relief in his expression. No way was I going to blame him for that. I look around, suddenly realizing we’re one person short. “Where’s Lydia?” “She fell,” Scott answers. “Theo…he threw her. I…I tried to catch her.” Theo once more stabs us in the back. I’m not surprised but it does make me shake with rage. Isaac places a hand on my shoulder and by his expression he must worry I’m injured or scared. “Where is he?” “That’s why I’m here,” Deucalion smiles and his fingers flex on his seeing eye cane. “If you’re all back on your feet, please follow me.” </p><p>Deucalion leads us through the tunnels. He seems to know exactly where he’s going. Liam, Scott, and Isaac all seem to be fine after getting the brunt of the shock. I’m weary and feel like I’ve been through several days of spirit training with no sleep. But I know I’ll be able to push on. Theo is lying on the ground. “You lied to me,” he snarls at Deucalion who crouches next to him. “You and Scott…” “That’s right Theo,” he replies and removes his glasses. “It would’ve never worked.” “It could have worked.” “With Belasko’s talons.” Those were on the man who fought us on my first day back. He was created by the Dread Doctors to steal Scott’s power. Before any of us can move Deucalion twists Theo’s head and he falls over. “You broke my neck!” “Nice observation,” Isaac replies dryly. “Good luck with that.” Deucalion smiles at him when he stands. He’s lucky that’s the only thing being done to him. I still want to make him suffer even more for what he’s done to the pack. </p><p>“There’s an access grate that leads to the sublevel,” he explains to us. “I think we can get to Lydia there.” “What about Mason?” Liam blurts and looks between everyone gathered. “We can still save your friend.” “Let’s go,” Scott nods and we turn to follow his lead. A gunshot rings through the air. Isaac moves to shield me, arms around my torso. Deucalion slides to the ground with a moan. “This just isn’t my day,” he groans. I turn around and see the Argents coming down the hall, Gerard with a gun raised at us. “This is a surprising alliance, Scott. You and Deucalion? How long have you been planning this little double cross?” Deucalion is gasping and I see blood on his hand. Though he should be okay when he heals. “About as long as he and I have been planning this one,” Mr. Argent tosses Scott the cane. “What are you doing?” Gerard asks him in shock. “I knew when I brought you back, it would never be about saving lives. Only about immortalizing your own.” They both then aim their guns at each other. That’s a complicated family moment. “Scott,” Mr. Argent orders without turning his eyes away from Gerard. “Go.” Isaac looks at Scott for him to decide. “Go now!” Scott slowly nods to us and with a glance back at Mr. Argent, I follow hi he lead down the next tunnel. </p><p>“Emma? Any ideas how to find them?” I already know the answer. I started to get this feeling after Deucalion found us and it’s slowly growing stronger. “There’s darkness,” I whisper and point. “Coming from that way.” Scott nods and leads us as we jog through the tunnels. The cement is damp and there is almost a haze in the air as we get closer. “Scott, I’ll do it,” Liam volunteers and looks at the cane. “Liam…” “It should be me,” he explains. “If you get me close enough. I’ll do it.” Scott shakes his head adamantly. “We’re not killing your best friend.” “You shouldn’t be the one,” Isaac tells Liam. “We won’t let you.” “That belongs to me,” an accented voice reaches us. Isaac tenses and Scott is glaring at the man that walks towards us, Sebastien Valet. He’s dressed fairly normally and walking with a distinct swagger. He’s not at all concerned about us. Maybe I can use that to my advantage. “It’s a family heirloom,” he explains. “I’d like it back, please.” I begin to raise my hand and Scott grabs it tightly and forces it to his side. “It’s all yours. Just give us Mason.” I don’t say anything about him restricting my movements. But he must not want me to cast a spell yet. I’ll let him lead and hope his plan works but I’m not optimistic. We should attack with everything we've got. “Unfortunately, I would not know where to begin. And while I’ve benefitted from his memories, I don’t have much use for an alter ego.” Scott releases my hand and I take that as a go ahead when the three boys start to growl on each side of me. “If you want it come and get it,” Scott challenges. The transformation into the beast is rapid and the smoke that surrounds him is so out of place. He is certainly not a normal werewolf, he must have been corrupted by something. The witch side of me is bubbling with curiosity but I push it away. “Impressio!” I shout and he sails backwards, but not as far as usual. The boys all rush forward to keep it busy. When the Beast slams his hands onto the ground it sends a shockwave through the air. The force of it sends my back into the wall and knocks the air from my lungs. I hear the boys all groaning from the ground and we’re scattered along the tunnel now. Now we're no longer close enough to guard each other's weak points.</p><p>“You’re strong. There’s no doubt in that. But you don’t fight with a killer instinct.” I drag myself to my feet, hand on the gross wall for support. I’ll show him killer instinct. Nature might not want him dead but I can make sure he wishes he was. Before he can hurt Scott any further I twist both my fists. “Frango.” I watch all of Sebastien’s fingers all bend in different directions. Liam takes the blade from the cane and drawing steel reminds me of Alex. If only he was here with me. “Liam, wait! We can still save Mason.” “Who’s going to save you?” “What kind of werewolves are you?” I twist my fist again and bring Sebastien to his knees. Liam lunges forward with the blade but Sebastien knocks him aside with little effort. Liam slams into Isaac who was just getting up and they both hit the cement hard. Before he can stab his claws into Scott, I slice my hand open giving me a rush of power. “Hey!” I shout and Sebastien glances over at me. I rip him away from Scott and slam his body into the wall. The force is so strong it cracks the cement. He’s looking at Scott with a sad expression. “Marie Jeanne?” Scott is groaning and his eyes are glowing red. He looks all out of sorts. “Mason,” Lydia calls out and I see Kira next to her. I didn’t even hear them approach. “I think you need to try it a little louder,” Kira tells her. “Mason!” This time she screams and the Beast stumbles and smoke covers his body again. Mason falls out and Corey catches him. The Beast screams and he is made more of smoke than anything. Parrish arrives to stop him, his form full of flames. “Scott!” Scott hurls the cane through the Beast. Nature tells me to open a door and I listen without hesitation. Parrish glows even brighter when I open the gate to hell. That must be their connection, that makes the hellhound part make a lot more sense. When the smoke slips inside I close it harshly and fall backwards onto my butt from the recoil of the power. Sometimes it's more of a slamming door then anything.</p><p>Liam helps me back up, his eyes glowing golden. “Is everyone okay?” Scott shouts and I nod. I look at the others and they seem to be doing okay too, a few scrapes if anything. “Not everyone!” Theo shouts and he’s flickering with electricity. Isaac moves in front of me and Theo throws the electricity at us. His first instinct is always to take the blow for me, even though he knows I can handle it. But Kira is faster than anyone. She intercepts it with her blade and absorbs the power. “The skinwalkers have a message for you, Theo,” she calls out to him. “Your sister wants to see you.” Theo drops his hand in confusion and Kira cracks the cement with her blade. A person crawls out of the ground and I haven’t seen anything like this, even with all my time in the spirit world. I don’t feel much from the spirits as the girl drags Theo into the hole. I’m guessing they feel he’s getting what he deserves. Isaac clings to me and we all watch Theo struggle. “Scott, help me! Scott! No! Scott! Help me!” Once he disappears the ground repairs itself and everything is still. Theo deserved that and worse for everything he did. But at least I didn’t have to get on everyone’s bad side by doing it myself. </p><p>“So, what’d I miss?” Alex is waiting at the tunnel entrance with his usual shit eating grin. I drop Isaac’s hand and leap into Alex’s arms for an embrace. He's prepared for it and catches me. “I didn’t know you were coming back, you, big idiot. I missed you.” He laughs and sets me back on the ground. “Missed my sarcastic comments? Stunning good looks?” I push him cheerfully. “All of it. We’re partners. No more solo missions.” We do our usual move of knocking our fists side by side a few times. He suddenly grimaces. “Why do you smell like burnt hair?” “I got a little um shocked?” “What?!” “It’s fine. I’m good. How was the mission?” “The spirit world is dull with only Mira and Juan for company.” “They don’t appreciate your constant chattering?” “Mira duct taped my mouth shut,” he tells me and I’m not surprised at all. I appreciate his commentary, everyone else gets annoyed. He looks over my shoulder at the gathered group. “Wow, you guys look like crap.” Corey is helping Mason limp, Kira has her arm around Lydia, who finally looks like she’s run out of energy. Scott, Liam, and Isaac are all bloodied from the battle. “Alex be nice.” “I take it you won?” “Yeah,” Scott answers and smiles weakly. “We’re all okay.” “Then how about I give you guys all a ride?” </p><p>School resumes like normal and nobody realizes that these past few weeks they’ve been tormented by a time traveling massive werewolf beast. It’s the beauty of irony. Hayden is a full-fledged werewolf now that Scott bit her. Malia is at ease now that her mother is gone and isn’t out for blood. Stiles whines about his wound constantly. Most of us ignore him. The saddest thing is that Kira decided to go to the skinwalkers for real training. As someone who had to leave the group to learn to control her abilities, I was the first person to encourage her to go. But I’ll miss her but I’m proud she’s choosing herself. I see Lydia and Malia walking into school with linked arms. Alex is already flirting with a girl by the bike rack even though we only got her a few minutes ago. “Hey,” Isaac appears behind me. He puts his arm over my shoulders and kisses the side of my head. “Hey,” I reply brightly. “You ready for school?” “I have a test I didn’t study for, I was too busy fighting a giant werewolf.” “You going to use that excuse?” I tease him with a laugh as we enter the school for the day. “Absolutely.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Chapter 28</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I can’t believe you guys all got detention,” Alex whispers to me as we enter Mrs. Furdale’s classroom. I give him one of my signature annoyed looks that he’s quite fond of. “You got detention too!” “Yeah but at least mine was worth it.” I roll my eyes and dump my backpack onto the ground. “You mouthed off to a teacher, how is that worth it?” Alex sinks into the seat on my left side. “You all got hit for having a pack meeting at least mine was for some fun.” I shake my head and sink into my desk. We all skipped a class to talk about a werewolf hunting family that’s starting to get close to Beacon Hills. Mr. Argent is on his way now to inform them that we’re under his protection. I offered to go with him but he declined, explaining a witch would probably scare them. None of us regret skipping a class. It was something that the whole pack needed to discuss. They’re a dangerous family and most of our pack would be hunted since they target shape changers like Malia and Isaac. Hopefully Mr. Argent can get them to agree to back off. Otherwise perhaps Alex and I will pay them a visit that won't be near as pleasant. The moment we walked back into the school though, all of us were slapped with after school detention by the awaiting principal. We were in shock. We’d always gotten away with skipping school till that moment. Though it was bound to catch up with us at some point. Stiles is the next to arrive and he throws his bag onto the seat in front of mine grumpily. “Woah, what’s with the anger?” “I don’t want to sit here for hours waiting to go home. We’re seniors now they shouldn’t be allowed to give us detention.” I snort and pull out my notebook. If we’re going to be stuck in here I might as well do my homework. Lydia enters next and runs her hands through her hair. “I can’t believe they gave me detention too. I mean I have an almost perfect record!” “Except for your stay at Eichen House,” Stiles points out and she smacks him on the forehead before taking the seat next to him. </p><p>Liam and Hayden walk into the room hand in hand. They don’t look bothered at the fact we have to spend the next four hours in this room as a punishment. Probably because it's more time they can spend together. Stiles makes a sound of disgust. He’s had that attitude towards couples now that he and Malia are broken up. Isaac enters next and I cheerfully pat the desk on my right side so he can sit next to me. “Hey,” he greets and leans over to kiss my cheek. “Hey, how was your calc test?” “I had your notes so I think I did fine.” “You let Isaac use your notes?” Stiles demands and turns around to flick my forehead. “Ow!” I rub my face and everyone laughs. “You told me you don’t share notes.” “I’m privileged,” Isaac tells him. “And don’t flick my girlfriend Stilinski or I’ll break your finger next time.” Stiles merely sticks his tongue out, not buying into Isaac’s threat. Those two are always saying mean things to each other, but in reality, they are best friends. Two other students I don’t recognize take seats in the back of the class, whispering to each other. They look like freshman, that’s rough. Mason waves and sits next to Liam and Corey joins them. That’s too be expected. Our pack kinda breaks down the middle into little groups. The younger ones and then the original members. “Scott and Malia better hurry,” Lydia murmurs. “Detention starts in like two minutes.” “If either of them skips this it’ll be in school suspension,” Isaac replies and glances at the clock. “I just can’t believe we got stuck with Furdale,” Stiles whispers to us. “Why couldn’t we get Coach?” “Because Coach isn’t really volunteering for more school functions after you all got poisoned at the SAT’s,” I answer dryly. I may not have been present for that since I was being attacked by my own assassin at the time, but everyone heard about it. “Damn, you guys really are as wild as Emma told me,” Alex chuckles. “I never believed her when she said assassins came after you and crazy werewolf hunters…but this place has always got something.” “It’s cursed,” Isaac cuts in. “I’m telling you.” “No, it’s the Nematon,” Stiles argues. “Don’t blame the Nematon,” I defend the tree stump that saved my life. “That is a magical source and it’s not evil.” “You died under it Emma.” “So? I also came back to life,” I retort with a cheerful grin. He lets out a laugh in disbelief and faces the board. </p><p>Malia rushes in with Scott on her heels. They both take seats in our group. Not ten seconds later Mrs. Furndale arrives and locks the door after her. That was a close call. “Students, the reason you are here is because you broke the rules of our great institution.” Alex gives me a look that screams who the hell is this woman? I resist snorting. We probably should just keep quiet and not get in even more trouble. “I don’t care what you did or why you did it. Now you will be serving the next four hours with me.” Isaac is twirling a pen around in his hand and not looking at her. Mrs. Furndale is the strictest teacher at this school and her face is shaped like a raven’s head. Her nose is very beakish and she has small square glasses that sit right on the bridge. Her greying brown hair is short cropped to the tip of her ears. She’s dressed like a lawyer from 1980 with pantyhose and a blazer. She’s a freshman math teacher so I never had her. Small blessings for that. “There will be no talking throughout our time here and no leaving either. I will be the one to dismiss you, not the clock on the wall. We will be watching a series of informative videos about the history and uses of algebraic methods.” Isaac’s head hits his desk and I resist giggling. “This is real hell,” Alex whispers as she starts to jiggle the VCR tape. “I hate public education,” Scott shakes his head. I get to work on my AP Bio assignment. It’s going to be a long four hours sitting here. </p><p>The commentator of the video has the dullest voice I’ve ever heard. They’re talking about an algebra problem ancient Chinese were working to solve that our calculators can now do. I don’t know why that’s worth talking about. in fact I'm shocked they can spend hours on this video discussing it. Lydia is actually paying attention to the video and nodding along thoughtfully. Alex is snoring on his desk along with most of the others. Isaac is resting his head on his hand staring at the screen, clearly daydreaming. Scott, like me, is doing his homework. He’s still trying to get all his grades back on track for college. Mason and Corey are also still awake but they seem to be passing notes using Corey’s ability to hide the note. The teacher hasn’t looked up from her book since she started the movie two hours ago. I might follow their lead and space off now that I’ve finished my work. I get comfortable and lean back in my chair and look out at the setting sun.</p><p>I listen to the video for another hour when I feel the breach happen. It’s almost like I can feel the magic vibrating from the tear in the barrier between worlds. The darkness that accompanies it is enough to make me gasp out loud. Isaac reaches out to me with a worried look, his hand resting on my forearm. Scott, Malia, and Liam all turn around to look at me. Darkness floods my senses, nearly choking me. I haven't felt one as dark as now on this side of the barrier before. My thoughts start to move a million miles a minute. We need to move right now to get ahead of this. I stand up abruptly, almost knocking my notebooks off my desk. “Mrs. Furdale,” I blurt out loud. “I need to use the restroom!” She whips her gaze up from her book and her eyes narrow. “Sit back down young lady!” I swat the back of Alex’s head with my hand. He wakes with a jolt and I watch goosebumps cover his arms as he no doubts feels the same darkness I do. He jumps to his feet and looks at me with wide eyes. We never expected a breach to occur here in Beacon Hills while we’re living here. This one isn’t going to be a small one either. We don’t even have all of our equipment, just what we carry every day for situations like this one. I'm suddenly a little frightened. My life here always seemed separate from Spirit work. “Both of you students, sit down this instant! I’ll have to inform the principal of your behavior! It could mean suspension!” She’s gotten up and is making her way towards us. Alex grabs the lacrosse stick from his backpack. “Stand back,” he warns and she scoffs. “You dare threaten a teacher with that sports equipment? This may mean expulsion!” I’ve had enough of this lady. She’s going to get in our way. “Dormi!” I wave my hand and she falls into a heap on the floor. “Get the others,” I order Alex and he casts the same spell on the other two students who aren’t part of our group as I hurry to the window. We’ll take care of their memories later. I hear their heads hit the desk and know at least we're secure from unaware mortals. All my friends are standing and giving me questioning looks. “What do you think?” I whisper to Alex and we both peer out the window. The field outside is dark. Since it is winter, the sun has long disappeared. “It’s gotta be strong to come over on its own like that.” “I know. I can feel it, it has to be on the grounds. We need to move quickly.” "I can feel it too and I don't like it." “Okay, what the hell is going on?” Scott basically shouts. Alex and I look at each other, deciding how much we should tell them. We’ve gotten scary good at silently communicating. In the end we agree that the first thing we need to do is drag the unconscious humans and put them in the back of the classroom where they’ll be out of the way. </p><p>“Why are you holding a lacrosse stick?” Stiles asks Alex with a raised brow. I know he’s been waiting to do this reveal for them. He waves his hand over the lacrosse stick, dispelling the illusion he’d created. The silver stick changes its shape and grows into his familiar shimmering longsword with a golden encrusted hilt. “Damn that was cool,” Liam whispers and I know in most situations Alex would be pleased but we're in full business mode. “Look guys,” I get all their attention by snapping my fingers. “You all need to stay in this room and not open the door for anyone. Not even us if we ask. I mean it.” “Emma, you’re scaring me,” Isaac cuts in and his blue eyes are as wide as ever. I have to resist taking his hands and trying to reassure him. “What’s going on?” Scott questions once more, voice clear and confident. He wants to step in and take charge but he can't. Not with what's waiting for us. This is our territory. “There is a demon,” Alex answers finally, his voice rings with finality. “It just came through and it’s somewhere nearby. Emma and I can feel it.” Malia looks over at Scott, as if waiting for orders. That can’t happen. None of them are capable of facing off with a demon. They may be strong and fast but a demon is different and none of them are prepared. I need to appeal to the most sensible person in the room. That’s Lydia so I turn my eyes on her. “Lydia, I need you to lock the door after Alex and I leave.” She also looks over at Scott who frowns. He and Isaac share a look of disbelief. There will be no going over my head on this one. “But…” “No buts,” I snap. “None of you can fight a demon. I don’t care that most of you are wolves or chimeras or coyotes. You simply would not be able to help us in anyway and you would not only be risking your lives but your souls as well. You have to stay here.” I know my words are harsh but they have to understand it’s simply not safe for them. This is what Alex and I are meant to do. We have more protections against demons than anyone. One bite and the others...well they could die. I can't let anyone get hurt here. I'd never forgive myself. “Lock the door,” I repeat to Lydia and she finally nods. I step forward on my tiptoes and kiss Isaac quickly. He looks dumbfounded. Alex switches the blade to his dominant hand and nods at me. We’re ready. I take my twin hunting daggers out from my bag, waving a hand to make them the proper size. I spelled them to look like toys so I can keep them in my bag for school, for situations just like this.</p><p>I hear the door lock behind me as soon as Alex and I step into the hallway. At least Lydia listened to me. A pang strikes my chest when I think of what Allison would have said in this situation. I push the thought away. I'm constantly mourning her loss. “Well, detention took an interesting turn,” he dryly points out. “Yes…didn’t quite expect to be hunting anything down today.” “We need to report it to Michael when we’re done. He should know that one opened up so close to us.” It does seem odd that a breach happens in the same area that Alex and I were both serving our detention. Normally breaches are random or we can predict where they will occur and have a team ready to dispatch them. Since we’re on the second floor we decide to stick together. Separating is just too risky in such a big building. I heard what happened when Peter trapped Scott, Stiles, and the others in the building when he was the alpha. Alex and I are smarter than that. “I think it’s below us,” Alex whispers and he points to the stairs with his chin. “Let’s go.” Our steps are silent as we creep down the staircase. I can see rows of lockers when suddenly the power goes out. Neither of us cast a spell to do that, which means the demon knocked the grid off. I hope the others stay in that classroom like I told them to. Alex’s hand suddenly is gripping the back of my shirt. We use hands when we’re worried about being overheard. I look up at him and he nods down the hall. It’s almost pitch black in here now. I take a deep breath and tap into my spirit magic. The thrill of using it is like suddenly listening to music on full blast. Now I can see the demon, just at the inside of the doors to the building. It’s a pride demon, one of the strongest breeds from the other side. It’s much bigger than I expected at nearly twelve feet tall and claws that are sharper than razors. I bet the head is scraping against the ceiling. Its mouth is as big as a watermelon with dozens of rows of sharp teeth. It has seven eyes, all of them are milky white with skin the same green color of the darkest moss in a forest back home. It’s wandering back and forth aimlessly running into the walls and turning around. It must be disoriented from coming through to this side, though it managed to take out the power. He's going to be tough to fight. We need to use it's confusion to our advantage then. If it becomes aware it will be much more violent and cunning. Alex’s eyes are gleaming their usual golden color. He’s always been so proud that his color is pure gold and believes it comes from his patron Apollo. He’s probably right, though I’m not sure why mine are just white. I like how pure and strong they appear. I know I practically ooze strength and power when I use this magic. </p><p>I point to the entrance to the bathroom on the opposite end of the hallway and he nods, already understanding my plan. He rushes across the hallway to get into position and we watch the demon lumber closer. As it draws near I catch its scent and it smells disgusting. It almost burns my nose. Alex catches my attention and mimics gagging. I can’t help but shake my head and crack a smile. Even facing down dangerous demons he always can crack an albeit silent joke. Alex is the first to strike as the demon was closer to his side. “Ignis!” He throws fire at the creature and I zip behind it. The demon roars and swipes out with its tail. It’s there I notice that the tail is just as dangerous as the rest of the creature with spikes on the end of it. “Alex watch the tail!” I warn him immediately. “Got it!” When the demon spins to face me, Alex rolls out of the way when its tail comes crashing down, cracking the linoleum floor. “Agitonous,” I thrust my fingers at the nearest water fountain which then erupts, giving Alex and I something to use if we need it. “Jokull,” I whisper and the spraying water starts to freeze and I start to hurl the icicles at the demon. But that only appears to annoy it. Its skin is thicker than armor and Alex and I don’t have any on for this battle. That puts us at a big disadvantage. “Emma, fall back!” Alex swings his sword but the demon is fast for being so large and dodges the blade. “Back upstairs,” he tells me. “I’ve got an idea!” </p><p>We race up the stairs again with the demon chasing after us. I can hear it's thundering feet on the steps. “What’s this bright idea of yours?” “It’s been immune to our spells so, far right? We need something new.” I push him out of the way when the demon barrels towards us, only narrowly avoiding getting run into. It skids to a stop and snarls at us. Alex begins a spell I’ve never heard and I duck to avoid the swinging menace’s tail. Alex cries out and I watch the demon rake it’s claws up his back and he hits the lockers. He must not have dodged quick enough. I need to help him. His sword spins towards my feet so I pick it up, fingers tight on the hilt. “Hey! You ugly piece of shit!” I shout to get its attention. I watch its head whip over and all seven eyes lock onto me. That's exactly what I wanted. Get away from Alex. “Come and get me!” It leaps in my direction with a murderous snarl and I spin aside. “Impressio!” I push it down the hallway and away from Alex. He is going to need a few minutes to get back up after that blow. I’ll never not protect him when he’s been knocked down. That's what we always do, guard each others backs when the other person has been hit. I swing Alex’s blade at the same time the demon tries to slash me. The sword severs the long claws and it howls. That was good luc- my thought is cut short as the demon uses the injured limb to punch me and I hit a doorway that splinters and I fall inside the room, my breath forced from my lungs on the impact. My face hurts from hitting the wood and I swallow a groan. I don't have time to lay here. </p><p>“Emma?” Isaac shouts and I realize in horror that this happened to be the detention classroom. The one I told them to stay in. That is the worst luck I’ve ever had. I bite back the curse I was going to shout. “Impressio pagoma!” I shout hoarsely and push them all to the back of the classroom and out of the way. That spell prevents them from moving. I put up a barrier that the demon won’t be able to pass through. So at least they’ll be safe. Unless I die, but I’m going to stick with positive thoughts. Alex and I have battled worse demons. We just need to get the upper hand. “Ego partum obice!” “Emma, let us help you!” Scott shouts and struggles but it’s in vain. Even a true alpha has no chance of breaking my spell. I turn and watch the demon break through the doorway, sending some cement chunks from the wall onto the floor since it was too big to fit through the door I broke. It roars and Lydia screams, causing it to look up at her. That’s enough time for me to get a better grip on Alex’s sword by the time it leaps at me. I go down under the weight of the monster, its legs pinning my entire body to the floor. Distantly I realize my friends are screaming. The demon is very warm and sweat rolls down my neck. I have two hands on the sword, one clenching the hilt and the other on the blade. My left hand is sliced open by the blade but it’s the only thing keeping the demon from biting me as I have it firmly placed between its jaws. It’s snapping at the steel but the sword is meant to handle demon teeth, claws, acid. That’s why Alex uses it and now it’s saving my life at the moment. If I move the sword I won’t survive. “Emma!” “Let us help you!” “What do we do?” “Scott do something!” “I can’t move!” “Free us!” All my friends are shouting at me, but I have to focus on holding up the blade. I can’t let them get involved either. They can’t kill a demon and I won’t let them get hurt because I was foolish enough to lead it in to this room. My blood is dripping down my arm and hitting my face. My palm and fingers are shredded now and it's agonizing. Lydia screams again but it doesn’t deter the demon this time. It’s too busy trying to tear me apart. Right now, I’m the easy prey. It could care less about them. My arms are shaking and I know my strength is starting to fail me. A spirit witches’ endurance can only last for so long, even with the blessing. “Emma! You need help!” Stiles cries and I know he's itching to come up with a plan, but he doesn't know anything about demons. “Em, please don’t do this,” Isaac pleads. “We can fight with you.” I shake my head and open my mouth to scream for the only person who still can help. “Alex!” I grunt and try and move my legs to kick the beast off me to no avail. It's simply too heavy for my legs to move. “Alex!” “Alex!” </p><p>Alex would never abandon me when I called for him so desperately and I see him limp into the room. He’s never failed me before and I have never doubted him. He is pale as a sheet but his golden eyes are as hard as ever. I turn my face to the side as the demon’s teeth start to snap close enough to my face that I feel its hot breath and it’s disgusting. “Keravnos!” He shouts and a bolt of lightning shoots from his fingers, finally sending the demon off of me. I roll to my feet and while the beast is down I impale the sword into the middle of it's chest. I bury it as deep as I can force it, twisting it for good measure. The sounds the demon starts to make are ear shattering. Using my already free flowing blood I open a small portal and Alex appears at my side so we can enter the spirit realm together to make sure the monster is down for good. As soon as the portal closes behind us I know my friends will be freed from my containment spell. But with the demon on this side, they're safe. Alex’s back is coated in blood but that doesn’t stop him from holding his hand out. I press the hilt of his sword into his hand wordlessly. He got a worse injury and he wants the final blow, I’m not going to stand in his way. I survey the rocky terrain around us, but everything is silent. I can’t sense any demons anywhere nearby beyond the one squealing as Alex slashes at it repeatedly. It almost seems darker here than normal, if I wasn’t using my spirit magic I wouldn’t be able to see a foot in front of me. I should report this to Michael and see if everyone else in the coven is coming across abnormalities. I suddenly have a very bad feeling. “Okay Alex,” I place my non-bloodied hand on his shoulder.  My injured one is curled into my shirt so I can contain my blood flow. It's never good to bleed much on this side if you can help it. That's how the unholy ones can track us and manipulate our blood into opening more rifts to get to our world. Perhaps that's how this one came through? “That’s enough. Let’s get back and take a look at your wounds.” He nods wearily and I open a door and usher him inside first. I glance back at the dead demon and barren rocky landscape once more before following. </p><p>I step back into the classroom and find the whole pack staring at us with wide eyes. As soon as I close the door to the spirit world, Alex collapses. Scott catches him before he hits the ground thankfully. “He’s bleeding pretty bad,” he tells me worriedly. I crouch down at Alex’s side and use my knife to cut what remains of Alex’s shirt. It was already in tatters from the claws. “Help me turn him over,” I order Scott who complies. His back has four long claw marks from where he got swiped. Thankfully if the demon was poisonous it must not be strong because Alex doesn't seem to have any affects of demon poison. I’m glad he stayed on his feet as long as he did. He needs help fast and hospital isn’t an option. I almost wish I was the one injured, he’s so much better at this than I am. I know I have a very small bottle of the healing potion in my locker, now is the time I can use it. “Malia,” I look up at her as she watches with the others a few steps away. She’s the fastest of everyone in the room and I need speed. “Yeah?” “There’s a bottle at the bottom of my locker. It’s about this big,” I show her the size with my thumb and index finger. “And it is copper colored. Go and get it for me.” She nods once and sprints out of the room. “Is he going to be okay?” Hayden questions nervously. “Was that thing really a demon?” Corey asks at the same time. “He’ll be fine,” I reply harshly, now isn’t the time for questions but actions. Alex will be fine because I simply will not let him die, even if his injuries were more severe I would find a way. Malia returns and tosses the bottle to me. I rip open the cap and dump half of its contents onto Alex’s bare skin. The effect is almost instantaneous. The wounds on his back close like they were never there. I force the bottle past his lips and he chokes it down. It may be amazing and incredibly difficult to make, but it tastes like literal trash. He coughs and his eyelids open. My shoulders sag in relief. “Well,” Alex clears his throat and looks up at my friends with twinkling eyes. He's always so full of mischief. “You guys finally got a nice demonstration of what Emma and I do.” I let out a long sigh and he grins at me like usual before winking. Glad he’s fine then. Isaac kneels down next to me and twists my hand around to look at my palm. “First of all, don’t scare us like that again,” he starts scolding me. But I know I must have terrified them so I’m ready to accept some mothering from the group. “Second, let’s get this wrapped. It hurts?” “Yeah,” I reply and my entire palm feels like it’s on fire. Isaac takes some of my pain away and it dulls the stinging considerably. He’s taken so much of my pain from me when I get hurt. I wish I could do the same for him.</p><p>“What do we do about them?” Stiles gestures to the unconscious students and teacher on the ground. “Emma, you have any juice left?” Alex whispers from beside me. He sounds more exhausted than me. Though that wound was nasty. “Yeah I got it.” Isaac pulls me to my feet and my palm is wrapped in a neat bow. He’s gotten good at bandaging. “What are you going to do?” “Wipe their memories of the event.” “You can do that?!” I know Scott can alter memories pretty easily but he’s never been trained. So, it’s best I just take care of it so nobody ends up hurt. “It’s really difficult, so one of you will need to take Alex and I home after this because, I’ll for sure pass out.” “I’ll take you,” Stiles volunteers softly with a nod. I wave my hand over each of their faces, one at a time. I feel the tug of my magic as I do so, like a loosening string in my chest. “Cuimhne Soiller,” I whisper and all of them open their eyes but they’re glazed over. That means my magic is going through and clearing out any memory of our supernatural actions. It takes a few minutes but they’ll wake up like nothing happened. I lean against the desk and catch my breath. As soon as the spell is complete I’m out for the rest of the night. I look at the damaged classroom and blood pooled on the floor. There must be more in the hallway too and that all needs to be cleaned up. “Alex, can you get the blood? And Scott can you put the teacher back at her desk?” Alex gets to his feet and I know he’s still probably sore from the fight, but he gets to work immediately cleaning the floor and repairing the broken doorway with magic. Then he’s disappearing into the hall. “Liam, put the other students back at their desks and they’ll wake thinking nothing is wrong.” The lights turn on and I know Alex is making sure all is normal before returning. “Emma…that was amazing,” Corey whispers. “Thanks.” “Were you scared?” Liam questions nervously. “A little. Anytime you lose the upper hand it gets tricky. But Alex and I know what we're doing...usually.” Isaac supports my weight as I start to droop. Everything starts to get blurry and I'm leaning heavily on him. “She’s going to be out in about a minute," Alex whispers and he's barely a shape in my eyes he's so blurry. "We can talk more to her tomorrow. Stiles, I’ll help you get them back home.” My eyelids slide closed just as I watch the teacher sit up in her chair where Scott positioned her, a hand at her head. </p><p>“Hey sleeping beauty,” Alex teases me when I yawn and sit up. “Hello, to you too. Why are you hovering over my bedside?” “Promised your boyfriend I wouldn’t leave you alone. He’s rather touchy sometimes isn’t he?” “Just because nobody cares about you, doesn’t give you the right to be so mean,” I fire back cheerfully. “Ouch.” I look around my empty room for Isaac. “Where did he go?” “He went home with Stiles. If you’re up we need to call Michael and report about what happened. Jake called us out of school already. He also fussed over you when Isaac carried you inside.” I smile lightly. Jake’s first thought is always to take care of others. I flex my hand that was sliced to pieces, but Alex has already healed it. He’s so good at healing spells, I’m insanely jealous sometimes. “You’re welcome,” he whispers when he catches me looking. “I used up my emergency potion on you, sir.” I’ll need to remember to make more this month when there is a new moon. “And I appreciate that. Now get dressed. I’ll meet you in my room.” Before he exits he turns over his shoulder. “And brush your hair Em, it looks like a bird’s nest.” I flip him off for good measure before he closes my door. </p><p>I get dressed in a few minutes and splash some water on my face. I still feel a little drained from the memory spell, hopefully I’ll continue to recharge as the day goes on. I sit on the armrest of Alex’s desk chair he’s occupying. Michael is already on facetiming us on Alex’s laptop. He’s wearing a grave expression. “Emma,” he nods in greeting. “Alex was informing me what happened yesterday. I’m relieved you are both okay.” “Us too. Any ideas how a breach like that happened?” “Normally I’d say coincidence, but there have been three others attacked just like you guys were.” Alex and I look at each other. That’s not good at all. There is no way the demons are smart enough to do that. “What does that mean Michael?” Alex is whispering, like he’s worried we’ll be overheard. “Mira and I are going to investigate this. We’re all on high alert. You both should be too.” I nod silently. If we’re somehow being targeted, that isn’t just dangerous for us but everyone around us too. If Alex and I would have failed fighting that demon, then my friends would have been the first target. They would have been slaughtered. I can't let demons roam Beacon Hills...this place is my home. And demons are the worst creatures...some make the Nogitsune look like a house-cat. “Be careful.” Michael gives me his usual doting smile. “We always are. We’ll let you know what we find. Watch each other’s backs.” Alex pokes my side and I giggle. “You don’t have to worry about that, boss.” </p><p>“Do you think something is causing all this?” Alex asks me as I hang off his bed. “You want me to be serious?” “Well no,” he replies with a smirk that doesn't quite reach his eyes. “But we can make jokes later.” “Then yes. I’ve never seen the spirit world so dark when we were there. Did you notice?” “No, I was too busy chopping up that pride demon.” “It was…different. And I know that place better than most people.” “You do,” he agrees softly. We've talked at length about when I was trapped there. Alex knows more about it than anyone. I wasn't scared to admit to him how many time I was tricked or tormented...because he's been tricked too. It's part of training that we go through...some demons can't be recognized immediately even by us...and others are so powerful they create an illusion we fall for. “We could go back and ask Allison. She might’ve noticed something.” “If we can find her…she hasn’t appeared lately.” I’ve been a little concerned about it actually. I would like to say goodbye to her before she moves on. “Let’s get some breakfast and we’ll go this afternoon. Where is a good place for us to cross over? I don’t feel safe doing it here.” “The Nematon,” I reply instantly. “Nobody goes out there and I always feel extra magic when I’m there.” “Nobody except a hellhound with a bunch of bodies,” Alex points out dryly. “Then we’ll be in excellent company,” I tease him. “Great let’s go,” he grabs his sword from off the floor. He’s wiped the blade clean from yesterday and it shimmers in the sunlight. “Right now? But I’m tired,” I whine. “Emma, if we can get information we should. It’ll be for the good of the coven.” I groan and sit up. “Then we come home and watch a movie and you’re buying pizza.” “Fine,” he replies with a wave of his hand. “Okay let me get my shoes.” </p><p>When Alex and I step foot in the spirit world I’m surprised by the emptiness. Normally there is always some sort of spirit nearby, but there is nothing but desolation. Alex’s fingers tighten on his sword and I can’t help but twirl my daggers in my hands. The darkness is nothing new and our eyes quickly adjust. “You take the lead,” Alex murmurs. Between the two of us I’m much more comfortable navigating the spirit world. I’ve spent more time here than most when I was trapped. Micheal actually believes I may be one of the only people who survived so long being untrained in the coven's history. We meander through rocky terrain for several hours, looking for any signs of spiritual life. The area is familiar. I’ve spent time around here before, though that seems like a long time ago now. But we still haven’t come across anything of note. It's making me nervous. Normally I'm excited whenever we journey through the spirit world. Alex and I nearly died hundreds of times but we also have talked to friendly spirits and explored wonderful places. Being here is apart of us. “I feel like we’re on a different planet,” Alex whispers to me. “This is unusual,” I reply with a frown. By now we should have seen something. In fact, it’s fundamentally odd we haven’t been attacked yet. Alex is more on edge than ever. “Allison?” I finally call out her name. We wait with baited breath, eyes scanning in every direction for her and for threats. “She’s not here,” Alex finally whispers. “We should get back.” “Just wait another minute,” I place my hand on his bicep and he relents with a stiff nod. </p><p>I bite my lip, begging silently for Allison to appear. Her spirit then shimmers before me and I shouldn’t have ever doubted her. Anytime I’ve needed her to come she has. “Emma,” she greets with a smile. Her white dress and jacket the same as the day the Oni killed her. I find it hard to picture her wearing anything else now. “Allison, I’ve missed you,” I tell her honestly. “Hello annoying,” she directs at Alex who glowers. “I am not that annoying.” She raises an eyebrow and he huffs. They always poke at each other. “Allison, we came here to ask you if you’ve heard anything…odd going on.” “I was hoping you’d come to me,” she begins. “I’ve been waiting to share this information with you.” I can’t help but lean forward. She’s always provided us with the best information. “What is it?” “Spirits are joining a movement led by one of the unholy ones.” A gasp escapes Alex’s lips and I shiver. The unholy ones are the alpha demons, more dangerous than anything of this world. Even trained spirit witches die by their hands. “How long has this been happening?” “I don’t know,” she replies and her form grows more solid. It’s solid enough that I’m able to squeeze her hand and she always looks so relieved to be touched by someone alive. Spirit witches are the only ones who can interact physically with other spirits here. I always hoped I’d find my mom again but was never able to. “There are other whispers among us,” she continues and her fingers tighten on mine. “You have a spy.” “A spy?” I spit out angrily. “What do you mean?” “Someone is sharing information from your coven with the unholy ones. They will use it to strike against you. They know where you are all located.” “We already were attacked,” Alex tells her. Allison stills and meets my gaze with one of fire. “Was anyone hurt?” “Yeah,” Alex drawls. “Us.” “The pack is okay,” I reassure her. “But they saw it. We got attacked during detention last night. Alex and I were able to kill the pride demon, but it was close…If I hadn’t cast a protection spell over the pack…I don’t want to think about what might have happened.” I watch emotion flash across her expression. I know she can’t help but wonder if she were there if she could have defended them. I wondered the same thing last night. “Report what I‘ve told you to your coven leaders. But do so quietly. Someone has betrayed you and wants the unholy ones to succeed.” I swallow back most likely what would have been vomit. “Fuck,” Alex curses. “Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck.” If the unholy ones succeed that means they are going to try to invade the real world and the spirit coven will have to stop them. That's not something I ever imagined happening in my lifetime. “I will try and gather more information,” Allison brings my attention back to her. “Emma, you need to keep my dad and the pack safe. For me, please.” “Of course, I will,” I reply quietly. “You know I will.” She nods and releases my hand. “Watch your backs on the other side. More demons have gone over then I’ve ever seen. Your lookouts are likely already dead.” Alex twitches but we both nod. “Be safe Emma. And Alex watch her back.” “You too Allison,” I whisper as she fades once more. “Thank you for the information.”</p><p>Alex and I fall out of the portal, landing in a tangle of limbs. “Ow!” “You’re stepping on my hair,” I snarl. “Your knee is in my crotch!” “You landed on me!” “No, you landed on me!” “So…whatcha guys doing?” I look up and see Stiles and Liam looking down on us with wide eyes. I sit up and I’m finally free of Alex’s long arms and legs. “What are you doing here?” I ask in surprise, I did not expect to see anyone out here. “Stiles and I wanted to check the Nematon before telling Parrish he’s all in the clear…” “What are you kids doing?” Stiles has a glint in his eyes that almost has me casting a curse on him. “We were in the spirit world,” Alex tells him angrily. “And if you ever insinuate that again, I’ll melt your face off.” His threat is real and Liam places a hand on Stiles’ arm protectively. “It’s fine,” I put myself in between them. I don’t want animosity between them. Stiles was just making a joke. “Coming out of portals is hard sometimes. We don’t always stick the landing as you can see.” “You guys weren’t at school,” Liam raises his brow. “Is something wrong?” I meet Alex’s eyes, terror coursing through me by Allison’s news. “We can trust Michael,” Alex cuts in, ignoring Liam and Stiles. I know we can trust Michael. He was my dad’s best friend. If we can’t trust him we’re already dead. “We need to find out who the spy is. We can’t let information continue to be leaked or we have nothing.” “And check on all the informants,” I add nervously. Some of the vampire informants have been working with the coven for hundreds of years. “They could already be dead.” “Then we avenge them,” my words are full of rage. “We need to keep it quiet right now from everyone but Michael.” “I agree…until we know who to trust we need to tread lightly.” </p><p>“Emma,” Stiles voice is soft. “What are you guys talking about?” “Spirit coven business,” Alex smoothly informs them. “You’ll be informed if we decide you should be.” I bristle and challenge him with my eyes. Allison agreed to help us only if we keep her dad and the pack safe. It’s harder to do that if they’re in the dark. “You guys should stay inside,” I finally tell them. “At home and don’t wander around alone.” “Is this about the demon from yesterday?” Stiles voice is strong but hushed. “Yes. I’ll explain more when I can.” “We might be gone for a few days, Emma,” Alex replies quietly. I know he’s right and I nod. “Tell Scott when I get back we’ll have a pack meeting.” “Okay…” “And tell Parrish that the Nematon isn’t effecting him anymore. Only when he is hiding our world will his connection to it come back. It’s only connection that’s permanent is with me.” “We’ll let him know. He'll be relieved.” </p><p>Michael takes in our news silently. It’s obvious by his furrowed brow how deeply troubling this is. But Alex and I already knew that. We’re both scared. “I’m glad you kids trusted me enough to tell me this,” he finally manages. Alex and I share a silent look and his hand finds mine and squeezes. “Unfortunately, I believe your friend Allison is correct…there will be an invasion.” My eyes slide closed in horror. I’ve seen so much of the monsters on the other side. If they are pushing to launch a full-fledged attack here, we’re in serious trouble. There hasn’t been a massive invasion in seven hundred years. “What do we do, Michael?” Alex’s voice is small, no longer filled with his usual confidence. “I’ll try and root out the spy…but for now…you kids are the only ones I know I can trust. I’m going to send you to check on our allies. If it’s going to be war we need them on our side.” I already thought it was headed there. The spirit coven has a lot of friends they can call in for favors. I myself even trained with a vampire for a while over the summer to hone skills with weapons. “Emma, your friends could be valuable to us. Bring them into the loop.” “Yes sir.” “I’m going to spread false information among the other coven members, and hope it leads me to the spy. All official business I’ll text you kids. Otherwise trust nobody else from the coven.” “We won’t,” Alex breathes and he sounds as conflicted as I feel. “What will you do when you find the traitor?” “What we’ve always done with those who betray the gods. Kill them.” The faces of the coven flash in my mind…Mira, Juan, Kwame, Souta, and all the others. They’ve all spoken with me, trained me, and welcomed me to their family. Could one of them really be siding with the unholy ones? How could they do that? “I’m sending you contact information to all of our lookouts. Mark down if they don’t respond and we’ll go from there. And kids, there have been more demons than usual. The unholy ones are testing the barrier by sending insignificant demons across. I recommend you start wearing armor and being fully armed everywhere you go. You both still have the pieces of your patrons yes?” “Yes,” Alex replies. I nod, unable to speak. “Then may the gods be with us. Be careful out there.” “You too Michael.” With an awkward salute Alex shuts his laptop. </p><p>“Fuck,” we breathe out at the same time. I can’t help the smile that pulls at the corners of my lips. “I didn’t think an invasion would happen in our lifetimes…” “We’re just that lucky,” I drawl and he chuckles. “Well, I’m going to get plastered tonight. We can start reaching out to the contacts tomorrow?” “That’s fine with me. I think I’m in shock.” He pulls out the breastplate from under his bed. It’s shimmering gold and the detail on the designs are astonishing. As the patron of Apollo, Alex inherited all the former champions belongings. They are each enchanted in their own way. He carries his sword almost anywhere but the armor…is special. It’s been handed down since the original champion and that was given to him by Apollo himself. At least that's what we've been told. The armor is engraved with the scenes of a great battle. It’s easy to tell demon on one side and humans on the other, but beyond that it’s too hard to interpret. Alex then waves his hand over what appears to be a pencil. The pencil stretches into a spear of the same golden color. “Better safe than sorry,” he shrugs when I raise a brow. “You want to go out tonight to the club? I’m meeting a few classmates.” “No thanks. I think I’m going to go see Isaac.” “Okay. Let’s get your armor out too. I want to make sure you have everything before we separate tonight. I promised Allison I’d watch your back remember?”  </p><p>In my room, I pull out a duffel bag from my closet. Inside are the pieces passed down along my line of patrons. The set of armor I chose in Greece isn’t fully made of metal because I thought it would be too heavy. The bracers and greaves are leather. The chest plate is white metal with silver details and it buckles on the side. This was given to my line by Athena apparently. The plate is stronger than any kind of steel. It comes with a blue soft woven cowl that can be used as a hood. It was created by Hectate and can shield me from demonic sight. I’ve never tested it though. Michael told me it worked for my dad and he used it often when they were in the spirit world. I have a golden sword, inscribed with ‘wisdom in battle’ from the other patrons of Athena. It’s a manmade sword but very old. It's been enchanted by witches before too. My favorite pieces are the ones from Artemis. Only women have ever been champions of Artemis, for obvious reasons. The last champion of hers passed down a silver diadem that allows perfect aim, leather boots for climbing, and a bow made of ancient wood with arrows made from demon bone. “Your stuff is so much cooler than mine,” Alex pouts and runs his fingers on the sword. “You have a sword.” “I know and I love my sword. But you have more.” “I have three patrons,” I roll my eyes and spell all the pieces so that they fit into my pocket. I’ll be carrying them with me everywhere till Michael tells me not to. He's right. We need to be better prepared. “Be careful Alex. I’ll see you tomorrow.” “You too Em.” </p><p>It’s after eleven by the time I knock on the McCall door. Scott answers and blinks at me in surprise. “Hey Emma. What are you doing here?” “Isaac here?” “In his room. I think he went to bed already.” Scott opens the door and lets me step inside. “You okay?” “It’s been a long day,” I tell him honestly. “You want to talk about it?” “Maybe later…in fact I don’t know if Stiles told you…” “A pack meeting right?” I bet Stiles called him as soon as Alex and I walked away. He's probably very curious about what Alex and I were talking about. None of them really know how our coven works because I've never really told them. “Right. I can tell you more when everyone is together. It’s…a long and complicated thing.” Scott chuckles and squeezes my bicep. “Everything in Beacon Hills seems to be long and complicated. But whatever it is, we’re with you.” If only I knew that to be true. I’m going to give them all the information then let them decide if they want to help. I’m not going to force them to help the spirit coven if it could mean their deaths. Allison would never forgive me, and I’d never forgive myself. Even though we need people we can trust, I don’t want my friends in danger. “Where’s your mom?” “Work. Some big accident so they have all hands-on deck.” That must be why Jake isn’t home. Though now he’ll wonder where both Alex and I are, since Alex is going to party all night. I quickly send him a text so he doesn’t worry too much. At least he doesn't say anything when I choose to spend the night here. That has to be Chloe's influence. “Well, I’ll just be down here listening to music and writing that History paper we have,” Scott gestures to the kitchen table which is covered in books. “Good luck. Mine took me a few hours,” I tell him honestly. “Great, I haven’t even started.” </p><p>I walk upstairs and let myself in Isaac’s bedroom. He’s already asleep under a pile of blankets. He looks young in his sleep, his expression blank. I consider leaving him but I came here for a distraction and comfort. I know he would be angry if I didn’t wake him up, especially if we’re going to have sex. I can already imagine the look of frustration he’d give me if he found out I was here and left. I set my cell phone and keys on his night stand before taking off my shoes. I murmur a soundproof spell just in case, we wouldn’t want to make anyone uncomfortable. I know Scott had his headphones and probably knows exactly why I came over, but this is for me as much as him. I lean over Isaac and press my lips to both of his cheeks. Isaac stirs but doesn’t wake. I slide under his sheets on my usual side and run my fingers across his collarbone, and he sighs. When he still doesn’t wake, I press my lips against the soft skin under his chin. Isaac entire body tenses. I feel his hands move up the sides of my body to rest on my hips, pulling me on top of him. “Emma?” “Did I wake you up?” I whisper innocently into his skin. I grind my hips against his, making him gasp. “That’s always okay with me,” he replies and our lips meet in the darkness. “What are you doing here so late?” He questions when I pull away to press my forehead against his. “I wanted you,” I answer simply and he yanks my jacket off my shoulders. He sits up, moving his hands to my thighs so I can straddle him. He plays with the hem of my dress. “Not that I’m disappointed that you’re here,” he hoarsely breathes as I take his shirt off. “But is everything okay?” I pause, my fingers stilling against his warm skin. “Can we talk about it tomorrow? I just…I want not be alone tonight…to be…safe.” He embraces me tightly for a moment. “You’re always safe with me, Em,” he whispers. “Whatever you want is yours.” “Think you’re up for some distracting?” My voice is light and breathless. He makes a sound in the back of his throat that’s a mix between duh and uh huh. I smile against his lips when he flips us over and presses me further into his mattress.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>